The Secret Life Of Casualty
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: This story is a series of one - one shots, prompted by you guys, the readers and writers. But it does include own ideas. Prompts are still wanted, so you can prompt one if you wish either by PM or review. Next chapter: There's a shock in store for Rita,
1. A list of characters

**I owe whoever reads this an explanation, I'm 'Gillian Kearney Fan' and I'm still on that account but I created this account as my other one is full of Adam and Jessica stories, and I wanted to start writing again. I think this'll be the only story I upload on this account, and I'll write for old and new characters providing I feel I know them well enough if I don't feel I know them enough them I'm sorry but I won't write for them. Please prompt and tell me what situation you'd like that character in. This first chapter is just a list of characters and how old they are, I'll write for so I know it'll be boring. Sorry!**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 1

Adam Trueman (46) and Jessica Harrison (37) Jessica's children Amelia (12 ) and Lucas Anderson (10)

Thomas Kent (30 ) and Samantha Nicholls (28 )

Adam Trueman and Kirsty Clements (39 ) Kirsty's daughter, Nita (15 ) and her father Warren (alive or dead, you decide )

Tess Bateman (54 ) and Adrian Fletcher ) (39 )

* * *

**I know it's only short. Please prompt. :)**


	2. Tess's potential baby

**Guest: I appreciate that you reviewed this story, but I don't really know the characters of Linda, Abs, Nina, and May well, so I feel I couldn't write for them. Sorry. This is a Tess and Adrian Fletcher prompt and it was prompted for by 'Grisha1'**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 2.

Tess was in the staff room. She'd been feeling off for days and had fainted at home once. Luckily, for her Fletch had came round after work one night and took her to hospital where Zoe had treated her friend. After running the usual tests she had came to the conclusion that Tess was pregnant. But she was 54. If the test was positive would she cope with a new-born?

Tess was now sat in the staff room, her potential baby on her mind.

"Hey. " He cheekily greeted her with as he changed in to his normal clothes as his shift come to an end. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine " Tess forced a smile. Watching as he left the room and then she walked over to her locker, opened it and found the box she needed.

Peeing on the stick Tess waited for the result. Negative. She was secretly relieved, but not as Zoe entered the staff room.

"Tess I have the results of your tests "

She waited anxiously.

"It's menopause " Zoe informed her. While Tess stared, glad to have a diagnose.

* * *

**I know it was short. But I'm getting back in to the swing of this after neglecting it. **


	3. Sam's war nightmare

**And I'm back again with updating this story. Chapter 3 is a Tam chapter and it was asked for by 'Tam Jaspie' The reason updates are so slow with this is because I'm still on my other account, as well. Sam was never married to Dylan in this one - shot I just thought I should mention that. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 3.

Sam was in the apartment that her and Tom had brought a month ago, it made sense as they were a couple and it saved upon paying for two mortgages on their flats, just outside of town so both Sam and Tom had to be up at 6 to be on time for work.

Walking in to the department with her earphones in Sam made her way in to the staff room to put on her scrubs and grabbed her stephascope from her locker as she shut it, placed her stethoscope around her neck and left the staff room bumping in to her lover Tom.

She usually was efficient in dealing with her patients. She patched them up, sent them on their way but picking up a file as she met Iain in the corridor with a trolley and listened to what Iain was saying brought back unwanted memories for the former army medic.

"This is Jason Daniels, 21, shot in the shoulder, GSC is 3 dropped to 4 on arrival, BP 60/ 90 and was given a litre of saline " Iain informed her.

Sam froze but quickly snapped out of it and jogged to RESUS. She picked up the notes and quickly read through them. Trying not to think about the fact she'd killed the lad's father as the trolley was pushed through to RESUS. She followed it quickly and got on the phone to the surgeons after they'd all lay Jason on the RESUS bed.

Sam handed Jason's CT scan to Zoe and he was concussed Zoe left RESUS leaving Sam with Jason.

He'd started to wake up. "You?" He growled, staring at Sam with brown eyes. "Killed my dad! And now your going to pay!"

"What's going on?" Tom asked, he'd just came out of cubicles having dealt with a child with a fractured wrist.

Sam just shook her head, preferring not to let her work life and professional life collide. She watched as porters came in, take the breaks off the bed and wheel the bed to the lift.

On her break she walked in to the staff room, shut the door wanting some peace and quiet and dropped on to the sofa. The door opened and Tom stood there, dressed in his normal clothes.

"Coming?" He asked.

She nodded as he held his hand out pulling her up off the sofa and walking out of the staff room and over to his car. Sam had sold hers before moving to Holby preferring to ride everywhere on her bike but that now had a flat tire and Sam hadn't got round to pumping it back up.

Opening the door Sam stepped in to the bare hallway (they hadn't got round to decorating, yet). Sam walked up the stairs, walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undid her hair before she stepped in and pulled the glass door across as she soaped her body.

_Sam's dream.._

_She was standing there in her army combats, a rifle in her hand, not a hair out of place waiting orders from Sergeant Mathews who was stood in front of her._

_She stood to attention as the sergeant explained that she'd have to treat a heavily pregnant women who had scarring to her face as a result of a bomb going off. _

_Sam nodded, saluted him and left tending to the woman, who had now gone in to labour. Two hours later Sam had delivered a healthy baby girl who the mother decided to name Samantha after Sam. When she heard a bang, a groan and somebody collapsing. _

_Shit. She looked down the man was at her feet and he was one of hers. She couldn't let a colleague die. __She started CPR, on him and give him rescue breathes, anything to breathe life back in to him. She stopped when his heart gave out and sat back on her heels, preparing to go to her Sergeant. _

_She'd delivered a baby. _

_But had(accidently ) killed a colleague. _

_How was she going to explain that?_

_Preparing to confess and leave Afghanistan she knocked loudly on the door. _

_"Come in " Sergeant Mathews yelled. Sam opened the door. "Major Nicholls "_

_Sam nodded and listened as he preceded to shout at her. _

_"Yes sir " Sam answered him as she walked out, took a shower and reflected on the days events. She never meant to kill Steven Daniels, father of two. It had just happened, of course she felt guilt but it was also an accident . _

_End of Sam's dream. _

She woke sweating, and panting heavily, like she was in labour herself.

"Sam?" Tom whispered, propping himself up on his elbow and watching her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine "

"OK " Tom said but he didn't sound convinced that she was 'fine' and it worried him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, switching the side lamp on.

"I am!" Sam snapped, reluctant to talk about her nightmares.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked again, concerned for her.

"I said I'm fine!" She once again snapped. Silence passed between the couple until Tom reached for her hand and held it tight as she rested her head on his chest as the night went on.

"It'll be fine " Tom whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she sighed and tried to get comfortable in the sweaty covers.

But would Sam ever escape her nightmares?

* * *

**I don't think this was very good, I'm not very confident at writing Sam or Lily. My first chapter with 1,009 words in :D**


	4. Tom's bed proposal

**This is a little piece to go with the previous chapter. And I know Sam might be a lot out of character. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 4.

The dimly lit lamp showed tear stains on Sam's cheeks. Crying wasn't something Samantha Nicholls usually did. Tom moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

Sam jumped, in what Tom supposed was, fear. "Sorry " She stuttered, her voice sounded pathetic. She didn't do fear.

"Sam" Tom gently grabbed her hands to stop her hurting herself. "It's alright " He said as he pressed a kiss to her head, causing her to smile slightly. It was now or never to tell him. She took a deep breath slowly turning to face him.

Sam sighed, knowing she'd have to tell him about her nightmares if she wanted them to work, and she really wanted them to work.

In order to tell him, she needed to break her number one rule. What happened in Afghanistan, stayed in Afghanistan.

"Well.. " She took another deep breath. "It all started in Afghanistan, I'd been out treating patients, delivering a baby when I heard a shoot ring out assuming a colleague had wounded a victim I turned and I realised I'd shot Steven I worked hard on trying to bring him back. "

Failed.

That was a word that wasn't in Sam's vocabulary. She never failed, she was very good at her job.

"OK " Tom replied glad that he now had an understanding of her. She looked up at him and hoped, he wasn't ashamed of her.

As a way of answer Tom cupped his hands around her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

Swinging his legs out of bed Tom had a thought. Even know he was only in his boxers he dropped to his knees and without a ring. (He could always let Sam chose her own, if she accepted )

"Samantha Nicholls, will you marry me?"

Sam smiled, stunned she hadn't been expecting this.

* * *

**Another cliff - hanger.**


	5. Suit and dress shopping

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 5

"Oh, Tom of course I will " Sam told him wrapping her arms around him.

"Good " Tom smiled leaning up to kiss her.

* * *

That afternoon Sam went dress shopping. She wanted something simple. The whole big white dress wasn't her. She took Zoe with her and walked in to a changing room and come out in the dress. She give Zoe a small twirl.

In another shop Tom was with Fletch getting a suit for the big day.

"You nervous?" Fletch asked as he came out of the changing room.

Tom shook his head, he wasn't nervous. "It'll be fine "

Fletch nodded, he seemed happy for his impending wedding.

Tom had now two rings to get. An engagement ring and a wedding ring. He knew that she wouldn't want the sparking diamond ring, so selected for her wedding ring a plain gold band and her engagement ring had a small stone in.

After shopping Tom and Fletch went to get a beer and met the women in there also. Tom hugged Sam as she handed Zoe the bags, she was staying in hers tonight, not wanting to see Tom before tomorrow. Sam held out her hand as Tom slipped the glittering ring on her finger.

At the sight of them kissing Fletch jokingly said. "Get a room!"

Tom, Sam and Zoe all laughed.

* * *

**Next chapter: It's Tam's wedding day. **

**Guest - Your Ethan/ Lily chapter will be after Tam's wedding. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. Do you want anything to happen to either Ethan or Lily?**


	6. Tam's wedding day

**Here's the wedding chapter :D It makes a change for me to be writing a wedding that isn't Adam and Jessica's. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 6 

Sam woke in Zoe's spare room to find Zoe holding out a glass of water. She groaned as she sat up and Zoe left her to it. Sam had spent her last night with the girls. Zoe, Rita, Jessica, Dixie and Kirsty, and they'd played 'truth or dare' That was Zoe's idea. She padded in to Zoe's shower and shut the door and undressed as she stepped in to the shower.

Zoe knocked on the bathroom door to see if her friend wanted any help. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine " Sam called back, stepping out of the shower. She'd always taken quick ones. Wrapping the towel around her she walked in to Zoe's room and blew dried her hair, leaving it to hang straight down her back.

Sam looked at herself in Zoe's mirror hardly believing it was her that was wearing the dress. Her hair was in a French plait and the dress fitted her in all the right places, on her feet she wore heels.

She picked up her flowers and took one last look in the mirror before walking down the stairs and refusing Zoe's offer of tea and toast.

* * *

In Fletcher's spare room, Tom was in a similar state to Sam. Accept he'd had a few drinks with Fletch, Adam, Noël, Jay and Nick Jordan who'd returned from Michigan for the occasion. He'd always looked upon Sam as a daughter figure. He saw something in the young doctor that reminded him of himself.

_Flashback_

_Jay had brought the first round of drinks, followed by Adam. When a tall man, stocky build entered the pub. _

_"Alright Mr. J?" Noel asked and everyone turned around not expecting to see the ex- clinical lead._

_"I'm quite alright Noel " The former clinical lead replied, siting down_

_End of flashback_

Sam and Zoe arrived at the church in Zoe's mini, it was bright yellow, but Zoe adored it.

Sam was standing outside the church standing with Zoe waiting for Tom.

"He's here " Stated Zoe as Sam's nerves secretly grew and she walked in to the office seeing Fletch and Zoe already sitting there.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of Tom and Sam,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love.

Marriage is a gift of God in creation  
through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given  
that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,  
as Christ is united with his bride, the Church.

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together  
in the delight and tenderness of sexual union  
and joyful commitment to the end of their lives.  
It is given as the foundation of family life  
in which children are [born and] nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad,  
may find strength, companionship and comfort,  
and grow to maturity in love. "

Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.  
Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honor.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.  
No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

Tom and Sam are now to enter this way of life.  
They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfill God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together. "

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now. The minister says to the couple The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence  
of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry,  
you must declare it now.

Tom and Sam looked around; hoping that nobody would stop them becoming man and wife.

Tom, will you take Sam to be your wife?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I will " Tom smiled.

Sam, will you take Tom to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I will. " Sam smiled, gazing up at him lovingly

Will you, the families and friends of Tom and Sam_,_  
support and uphold them in their marriage  
now and in the years to come?

"We will". Everybody in the church replied.

"God our Father,  
from the beginning  
you have blessed creation with abundant life.  
Pour out your blessings upon Tom and_, _Sam.  
that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship,  
in holiness and commitment to each other.  
We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,  
who is alive and reigns with you,  
in the unity of the Holy Spirit,  
one God, now and for ever. "

Tom and Sam_,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows,  
in the presence of God and his people.

Tom took Sam's hand in his own hands.

I, Tom , take you, Sam,  
to be my wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.

I, Sam, take you, Tom ,  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow. _  
_

Heavenly Father, by your blessing,

Let _these _ be to Tom and Sam, _  
_

a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord.

as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

Sam, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honor you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

Tom_,_ I receive this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

In the presence of God, and before this congregation,

"Tom and Sam have given their consent  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of _rings.  
_I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. "

"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. "

Claps, whistles, shouts of joy went up in the church; as the newly married couple walked out getting confetti thrown at them.

The party was a small affair and as their two witnesses Zoe and Adrian Fletcher brought everybody drinks. Before everybody clubbed together to hire a horse and carriage to take the couple out of Holby for a few weeks before they returned, refreshed and as a married couple.

"I love you, Mr Kent " Tom smiled as he felt Sam wrap her arms around his neck as they in bed in their rented cottage, their first night in bed as a married couple.

"I know " He simply replied, with a cheeky grin feeling Sam cuddle up to him. What, he didn't know was, that Sam was wearing a huge smile to match.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Ellzlovzcasualty- Sure, I can do that. **


	7. Ethan kisses Lily

**Tia - I was already given a prompt for the Ethan/ Lily one - shot, but I will do that for you it sounds good and I really like the idea. :)**

**This prompt is a Ethan/ Lily one and it was asked for by 'Ellzlovzcasualty' **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 7 

Ethan Hardy walked in to the staff room after his shift finished. He took off his glasses and put on his running gear while Doctor Lily Cho was also changing. A bit like Ethan, Lily kept herself to herself, preferring to do her job over going out for a drink after work. He was nothing like his brother Caleb and Lily secretly liked that.

"Pub?" Clinical lead Zoe Hanna asked, her hand on her hip as she walked in, her arms full of folders and papers as it was her 'admin day' .

Ethan nodded shutting his locker door and smiled shyly at Lily, who smiled shyly back. "Are you coming?" He asked

Lily nodded, and followed him out a while later so Calab (who, Lily suspected had a crush on her ) wouldn't get the wrong idea, she'd always thought he'd tried too hard to impress the ladies.

At the pub Ash 'Martin' Ashford brought the first round of drinks, and over on the dancefloor Adam and Jessica were dancing, it had been four years since their son Harry, died, and after quitting the ED three years ago now, Adam returned to the ED and had reunited with his ex - wife.

Ethan, who was drinking a larger and was sitting on a table with Rita, Sam and Tom, and brother Caleb, noticed that Lily was alone, stood up.

"Are you OK?" Ethan spoke quietly, yet loud enough for Lily to hear him.

"I'm fine " Lily responded, trying to appear strong, although a tiny tear slid down her cheek.

Lily started to cry and Ethan gently pressed his lips against hers, shushing her in to a kiss as they ignored everyone around them, in their own little world.

* * *

**Ethan reminds me a bit of Yuki Reid. I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Next prompt: Ethan realizes he hasn't gotten over his mother's death, and a row with Caleb at work, results in Ethan harming himself. Prompted by 'Tia' **


	8. Self - harming Ethan

**Because I'm getting more prompts now I'll start a list:**

**Tia - I'll do that. **

**Elizlovzcasualty- Sure, sounds good, should be chapter 10. **

**TamJaspie- More Tam? Definitely! Would you like a honeymoon baby? Predictable I know, but hey I think Tam would make adorable parents. **

**Girisaha1 - It's one - shots on a couple, if I don't get them, I won't do them. **

**I'll do as many prompts as I receive, but I won't do the same storyline twice. **

* * *

**This prompt was** **asked for by 'Tia' and the prompt was Ethan hasn't gotten over his mother's death and after a row with brother Caleb, he self harms. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 9

Ethan had always got up early, Caleb was the who who had lies - in, that's why Ethan had always called him 'irresponsible, unreliable' That's why their mother, Vera, had left Ethan in charge of Cal's inheritance cash.

But when Cal found out, he wasn't happy and had started a fight with Ethan in reception. Zoe caught them brawling and told them both to get in to her office.

Once the door was firmly closed she started shouting. "What the hell were you to thinking?"

"He started it " Cal sounded childish.

"Oh, grow up " Ethan bit back.

"Your suspended!" Zoe shouted pointing a perfectly manicured nail at the door. With his head bowed, he felt ashamed as he left.

"Ethan?" Cal questioned, seeing him with his jacket on.

Ethan ignored his brother and carried on walking out of the hospital but Cal ran after him.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

Ethan didn't acknowledge him.

At home, in the house, he shared with Cal Ethan made his way in to the tidy kitchen and opened a kitchen draw picking up a knife. He shut the door and ran the sharp blade across his smooth skin feeling numbing; numb and sorry that it had come to this and he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, just as he dropped the knife.

* * *

**Next prompt: The night continues as Lily finds Ethan unconscious. Will the young save him? Prompted for by 'Ellzlovzcasualty. ' **


	9. Dreaming of Ethan

**This came to me, at 5 in the morning. This was wrote for 'Elizlovcasualty' **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 9

Lily didn't have many friends, preferring to get on with her job. Working in a busy ED wasn't really what she wanted, her heart was desperate on dermatology. Once she left the ED, she was going straight in to that.

"Lilly?" Zoe questioned, walking down the corridor as fast as she could, in her heels. "Have you seen Ethan?" She asked, wondering what on Earth had happened to him.

With Zoe's words playing on her mind instead of going home she went to Ethan's house. (She'd only been once and had found it awkward, it had been after he'd caught her crying and insisting she shouldn't be alone, had invited her back. Cal was out, most likely kissing another girl. )

"Ethan, its doctor Chao " She said through the letterbox. Receiving no answer she sighed and broke the door down. Doing martial arts she had found that didn't hurt. Walking through the hallway she looked in the living room. It was tidy, like the rest of the flat.

Heading for the kitchen she was shocked to find Ethan lying lifeless n the floor. Checking for a pulse she was relieved to find one but it was weak. He needed medical attention. Putting pressure on his arm in trying to stop any more blood loss she grabbed a towel, with her other hand she rang for an ambulance.

Walking in to a room she was surprised to find Ethan sitting up, still with a smile on his face.

"Thank you " Ethan told her.

And, for the first time Lily didn't go home and dream about achieving her dream of dermatology, it was Doctor Ethan Hardy.

* * *

**Next prompt: Sam gets a shock when she realises she conceived on her honeymoon, but how will husband Tom take the news? This chapter was asked for by 'TamJaspie' I'm looking forward to writing this one, I loved Tom/ Sam. **


	10. Sam's black out

**Ellzlovzcasualty- I'll do more Lithan for you, I quite enjoyed writing chapter 9. And of, course I'll do Adam/ Jessica they were my all time favourite ship. What do you want to happen in the AJ chapter and Lithan chapter? They'll be different chapters. **

**Chapter 10: Sam gets a shock, on her return from her honeymoon. It was asked for by 'TamJaspie' **

**Can I ask as well, that you check out 'Together We Can Survive Anything' It's on my 'Gillian Kearney Fan' account. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 10

Tom panted with the effort of pulling his and wife Sam's luggage in to the awaiting taxi. They'd, for their honeymoon just spend a luxurious week in the Caribbean. Sam was a lovely golden brown from all the time she'd spent lying in the sun, on the beach near their villa which they'd rented for the week.

During the taxi ride, Sam snuggled up Tom which earned him raised eyebrows from the driver.

"What?" Tom asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, his arm still securely around Sam.

* * *

Opening the door to their apartment, Sam dashed to the bathroom, as Tom looked on abandoning their luggage.

Are you OK?" Tom asked, he was worried about her.

Sam vomited and Tom walked in as she groaned.

"Tom?" She whispered with her hands firmly wrapped round her abdomen, convinced it was the curry Tom ordered last night.

* * *

The next morning, after a restless night in Tom's arms Sam felt wobbly and was grateful for his arms steadying her.

"Thanks " She smiled gratefully as Tom released his arms and pulled a top over his head before walking out (in just his boxers ) to make breakfast for them both. It wasn't often he had the chance to do this, but with them both off for a few extra days before they had to return to the ED Tom decided to make the most of the time he had with his wife.

Breakfast is served " He joked as Sam rolled her eyes before looking down at her plate. Two eggs, bacon, hash brows, beans, tomatoes. In other words - a full English. Sam never did big breakfasts, it was too many calories for her to burn off.

Tom looked up from his own breakfast and frowned at the fact she wasn't eating. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine " She snapped, pushing her chair back and standing up as she left the kitchen.

"OK " Tom mumbled as he carried on eating.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom Sam rooted in her make up bag which didn't contain much, just a waterproof mascara, lip balm, and foundation and a dark lipstick in red. Anything to make her look less pale.

With the room suddenly starting to spin, Sam tried desperately to grab on to the sink before she swayed, seeing double of herself before she blacked out, hitting the cold floor with a thud.

* * *

Tom dragged the cases up the stairs, wanting to put a wash on the weeks worth of clothes when he noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar Sam always locked the door when she had a bath. Deciding to see if she was alright, he opened the door. That's when he found her lying motionless on the floor. Checking for a pulse he was happy to find she had one but it was weak.

Ringing an ambulance Dixie and Jeff came quick and loaded Sam in to the ambulance and they started the drive to the hospital - switching the blue lights on so other drivers knew that this was an emergency.

Arriving at the hospital Dixie, Jeff parked in the ambulance bay and unloaded the patient, wheeling the stretcher along the tarmac.

"What have we got?" A male agency nurse asked, he had black curly hair and reminded Tom of former ED staff nurse Jay.

"This is Samantha Kent, 28, collapsed at home, GSC 3 went up to 4 on arrival. Her GSC is 90/ 60, and she was given a litre of saline " Said Iain, wheeling the stretcher along the corridor.

"Sam" Zoe said shocked, the clinical lead was shocked to see her friend, she was usually so strong.

"OK on 3. 1.2. 3 " Dixie instructed as they all picked up a piece of the spinal board that Sam was lying on and lifted it and then slid it over to the bed.

Sam was fed up. She'd had an ECG, and her pulse taken. It was a little fast

Sitting in cubicles, Sam was swinging her legs while her and Tom waited for news. She felt fine now apart from the dull ache in her head, and Zoe was looking at her scans. The CT showed concussion so they were going to keep her in for the night for observation. Something Zoe knew Sam wouldn't be pleased about. She preferred to be the doctor, not the patient.

Zoe told the man and wife the news watching as Sam attempted to get off the bed only to collapse again.

"Whoa " Tom exclaimed wrapping his arms round her - almost like an instant reaction. Zoe looked at them both as she left. She was stumped that the young, fit doctor had collapsed but then it hit her.

She might be pregnant.

Heading to her office she searched for an unopened pregnancy that she'd brought in the hope that Nick could get her pregnant, sadly it wasn't meant to be and he was now in Michigan working with his former boss Anton Meyer.

Shaking her head too escape the lost memories she picked up the box and walked out of the office.

Opening the cubicle curtain she shut it behind her.

"Sam, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" She asked

Sam stared at her open - mouthed, being sick, 'stomach pains' it all added up.

"Congratulants " Zoe grinned, showing her results which proved she was. She was in fact, 5 months, so she had 4 more to go.

Sam was shocked. Her, a Mum?

Tom kissed her forehead, clearly delighted, he'd wanted to be a Dad. Determined to give his child the upbringing that he never had.

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this prompt. Next prompt: It's another Ethan/ Lilly chapter asked for by '**Ellzlovzcasualty**' What do you want to happen this time? **


	11. Baby's first kick

****Chapter 11: Sam copes with the news that she's pregnant. It was asked for by 'TamJaspie'****

**Ellzlovzcasualty- Chapter 12 will be the Lilly and Ethan chapter. I'm just trying to think what Jessica could find out when she's struck down with norovirus, I was originally thinking pregnancy, but realized that's quite predictable, especially with Sam being pregnant. **

**Chapter: 13: Cal finds out that Ethan slept with Lily and starts a rumour, also he asks Connie out on a date. Prompted by Guest, continues from '**Ellzlovzcasualty**'s idea. **

**Chapter 14: Jessica is struck down with nurovirus virus, and is admitted to hospital but is left distraught when Zoe reveals something she wasn't expecting. Do you '**Ellzlovzcasualty**' have any idea what you'd like that to be?**

****Chapter 15: 'Ellzlovzcasualty' Not a fan of Linda/ Lenny myself, but I aim to please my readers so I'll do it. What do you want to happen?****

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 11

Since finding out wife Sam was pregnant, Tom had brought every baby book under the sun, which made Sam laugh.

"Ow" She exclaimed, clutching her bump.

Tom jumped up, concern etched on his face. "Are you OK?"

Sam straightened up as a smile crossed her face. "It kicked " She beamed, reaching for Tom's hand, so he too, could enjoy their child kicking. Sam also could not help but stare at the ultrasound.

Tom laughed quietly, it was a magical moment for the newly - married couple.

Sam then raced off to the bathroom, with Tom following behind as Sam reached the bathroom, she vomited and groaned as Tom handed her a glass of water. And, she took slow sips of it.

4 months to go, 4 months were Mr and Mrs Kent would have their little baby. And, they couldn't wait.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I like it.**


	12. Ethan and Lily second kiss

**This prompt was prompted by 'Elllvlozvcasualty and the prompt was: **

**Guest: I'm not in the army so I didn't know that sergeant was an NCO So, sorry. I'll know for next time.**

**Ellzlozcasualty: Looking forward (if that's the right word) to writing the Jessica/ Adam one. It will be up for chapter 14 and 15 will follow on.**

**TamJaspie: The Tom and Sam chapter will be chapter 16. **

**Guest: I'm looking forward to writing the date between Cal, Connie, Ethan and Lily. Do you want any of them to die/ or be injured? **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 12

Ethan walked in to work, he was late. And he was never late. Lily was equally late. She was under supervision ordered by Zoe to do everything Ash said. As Ethan walked the corridor he bumped in to Lily and he noticed that she looked upset behind her glasses.

"Are you OK?" Ethan asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him. Work was a place to treat patients, not to bring your personal problems with you.

"I'm fine " She said trying to walk away but Ethan gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Ethan gently kissed her as Caleb walked by with Fletch and he stared open - mouthed his jaw almost hitting the floor. Why was Ethan kissing the girl he fancied?

* * *

**I know it's short sorry. Next prompt: Cal realizes his brother slept with Lilly and starts a rumor which potentially could get Ethan, Lily and Cal in trouble with Zoe. Asked for by 'Guest' and it follows 'Ellzlozcasualty's' prompt. **


	13. Restaurant collapse

**This prompt was encouraged by Guest and the prompt was: Cal realizes Ethan slept with Lily and starts a rumor. It was wrote as people said my last chapter was too short, not to be snipey or anything but I do have a life outside of the site and I'm away until Friday morning as of tomorrow. So I suppose this will be my last update until then. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 13

Cal spent the night avoiding Ethan in their flat and Ethan studied in his room. At one point, Cal knocked on Ethan's door and asked him if he wanted to watch a DVD with him, but Ethan politely refused and Cal left him to it.

"He's sleeping with Lily, only to further her career " That was the rumor that was going around the ED, sending it in to overdrive with Louise and Noel based on reception all day long, they were the main people it got too first.

* * *

That night Ethan took Lilly, Cal took Connie to the new Italian restaurant which had opened last weekend. Cal took Connie's coat wanting to be seen as the perfect gentleman taking his woman - friend on a date.

"Thank you " Connie smirked, sitting down and pouring a glass of white wine. Ethan did the same for Lily, who smiled shyly as both men ordered for their ladies..

What, they didn't know though was that the new restaurant was far from safe as seconds later a rippling sound could be heard, scaring the diners and then the roof came down and people screamed loudly, fearing for their lives, their own and that of their loved ones.

The doctors all tried to gather and assess other diners but they were, to, hurt.

"Ethan?" Cal asked, he may not show it, but he was concerned for his younger brother.

"I think I've broken my back " Ethan replied, his eyes darting around for Lily. She was lying face down in a pile of rocks, her arm looked dislocated and she had a cut which ran down her face, starting just above her right eyebrow, running down her cheek. Ethan tried to get up for her and reach her but he found the pain in his back was too strong and it forced him to sit back down.

* * *

Lilly was wheeled in to the ED in a wheelchair, with her elbow in a frac - pac, while Ethan was on a stretcher for his back while Cal was walking, with one arm around Connie, who was completely unharmed. Ethan was taken straight to RESUS with Zoe as the main doctor. Tess took Cal and Connie in to the same cubicle while Fletch sorted Lily's arm and stitched her face, her cheek looked all puffy with the black stitches that Fletch had done.

Cal, Connie and Lilly were all discharged later that night after Zoe had been around and warned them (Well, mostly Cal) not to pull a silly stunt again and they all agreed.

Zoe, satisfied, let them go and sleep off tonight's shock restaurant collapse and they all got in the one taxi, Cal paying the fair as he felt he'd got the team in to this mess in the first place.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. Next prompt: Jessica is at home when she starts feeling ill, knowing she's not pregnant, what'll happen when she starts throwing up and receives unexpected news. I think I'll put chapter 14 and 15 together. Prompted by' Ellzlovzxcasualty'**


	14. Jessica's unexpected news

**Sorry, for not updating this in a long time I've just come back off a week of activities and haven't had the time to write although I started this before I went away. **

**This chapter is rated T as it mentions cancer, if you or anybody in your family are affected by it I'd ask you to please not read any further. It's the Adam/ Jessica prompt and it was requested for Ellzlovcasualty. The prompt was: Jessica's took to hospital after feeling ill but she doesn't expect to receive the news she does. I've decided I'll do chapter 15 separately.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 14

She'd started to feel sick, after spending Friday night with her ex - husband Adam, she'd stayed the night at his house. He'd been planning on asking her how she felt, if they were to get back together, give their relationship another go but Jessica rushing off to the bathroom ruined the moment. Adam followed her, wanting to check that she was alright.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Are you OK?" He asked, slight concern in his voice.

Jessica was doubled over the toilet bowl, trying to keep herself from throwing up again. But she was unsuccessful as another bout of sickness took over her.

"Jess?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine " She replied weakly, grabbing some toilet roll and wiping her mouth. He kicked the door in, took one look at her and moved her hair out of her face as he rubbed her back.

"Better?" He questioned.

She shook her head as Adam decided to take her to hospital for a check over.

Lifting her in to his arms, he pocket his wallet, house keys, car keys and phone and with a struggle, with her in his arms, he opened the door and lowered her gently on to the back seat, re-arranging their son's blanket around her.

Zooming off down the road he soon reached the hospital and opened the door looking around for someone to help him get her inside. Zoe. The doctor and nurse were friends. Grabbing a wheelchair they lowered her in to it and walked in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Having had blood taken, a urine sample and was now resting Zoe come to the conclusion that she was pregnant, but the test was negative.

In the cubicle, Jessica looked up at Adam, fearfully, as he caught that look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She was ashamed, scared. She felt Adam join her on the bed and reach for her hand. "Talk to me?" He suggested, but she simply shook her head.

* * *

In her office, Zoe was sat at her computer and had Google open, her long fingers making sped of the words as she typed.

The truth was, Jessica couldn't bring her to confide in her ex. Taking her face he cradled it gently between his hands watching as she was sick on his jeans. She looked at him and he put down a kidney dish, in case she was sick again and went to change his jeans.

While Adam was out Zoe left her office and headed back down to the cubicle as she opened the curtain, her high heels making a loud sound against the marble floor. Jessica crumbled as the younger but more experienced medic told her she had breast cancer, she'd found a lump a few weeks ago while in the shower and hadn't told anyone believing, that it would just go away. But she knew it wouldn't and that made her vulnerable as she'd watched her mother, as an only child, suffer the horrible side affects of breast cancer such as loss of appetite, throwing up, mouth ulcers and losing her hair. Jessica hoped that she wouldn't lose her hair. Zoe then got up, handed her some leaflets, told her to come to see her in her office if she wanted to talk more and then she stood pulling the curtain back and leaving Jessica to rest, drawing the curtain back around she turned to see Adam, whose mouth hung open in shock.

"What?" He asked, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

* * *

**I really, really enjoyed writing this. Next prompt: Linda visits Jessica in her hour of need but does not expect to find what she does, who will the nurse listen to her friend or on/ off boyfriend? Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty. **


	15. Tam meet their children

**I actually started this before chapter 12. This is a Tam chapter and it was suggested by 'Tam Jaspie. ' I would also like to thank TamJaspie for her suggestion for the baby name, I liked it and I hope you readers do too! :) I know I said that this was for chapter 16, but I deleted chapter 15 by accident, so now 16 will be 15 (If that makes sense)**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 15

Sam Kent, previously Nicholls, had always been an earlier riser but just because she was pregnant she found that hadn't changed. At 6:00 she jogged in to the kitchen looking alert for somebody that was up so early. She was wearing a tight black vest - top which showcased her bump, with a pair of grey joggers with her hair tied in to a bun. She opened the fridge and searched for a bottle of water and picked her iPod up and put the earphones in as she walked out of the kitchen and left a note for Tom.

_'Gone for a run. Sam x'_

Opening the door she left the apartment and started off slowly around the corner and then picking up her pace feeling the baby kick inside her. She rubbed hr swollen belly. It was then she thought of a name for the baby she was carrying and she turned down the path and stepped on to he pavement as she headed towards the home she shared with Tom.

Tom walked out of the kitchen. He'd made lunch for him and Sam.

"Tom?" Sam looked up at him with a worried expression on her face. "My waters have broke "

"OK " Tom was calm as he led Sam in to the living room and sat her down. Reaching for his phone he dialed the number that he kept he in his phone for Dixie and Jeff.

The paramedics were soon on their way and soon were parking outside of the apartment and climbing out of the ambulance. Dixie and Jeff wheeled the stretcher towards the entrance of the ED.

"This is Samantha Kent, 28, 4 months pregnant. BP 60/ 90. GSC is 12 " Paramedic Jeff announced wheeling the stretcher along the corridor.

"RESUS " Zoe said.

"On 3, ladies and gents, 1.2.3. Lift and over " Grabbing a piece of the spinal board Dixie, Jeff and returnee paramedic Gemma all lifted the the board across the bed and then left. Leaving Zoe to examine Sam. She examined her and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

When Zoe realized that there was no way of stopping this child of meeting it's parents even after a dose of Tubterbuline, a drug that was meant to prevent women from going in to premature labour she informed the concerned parents to be.

Two hours later, Sam had delivered a boy when Zoe told her she could see another head. Sam was stunned. Grabbing Tom's hand tightly Sam let out a small scream and grabbed his hand.

"Sam" Tom moaned in pain but it was bearable to the amount of pain that Sam was going through.

"Sorry "

Tom shook his head. "It's OK "

* * *

Tom wheeled Sam along the corridor in her wheelchair, a blanket covering her legs and they went up to the neonatal unit, Sam looked at Tom worried before he pushed

Being told by the doctor in charge, Mr Soils, that their children were in incubators beside each other Tom wheeled Sam towards the incubators and with his help she got out of the chair and stood by the incubator as Tom stood the other side of her, his arm around her waist.

"You can name him if you want " Smiled a tired Sam as she stared in to the incubator. The baby boy wore a nappy and wriggled in the incubator, his hands by his face.

Tom beamed, excited as he knew what he wanted to call his son. "Ben Joe Kent "

"That's perfect " A shattered Sam replied, hiding a yawn.

"Good" Tom replied, putting Ben back in his incubator and then he walked over to the girl's incubator - Sam was going to name her..

"Lilly " Sam suggested, thinking it suited the little girl quite well. "Lilly Louise Kent "

"Good " Tom said, walking towards Sam and kissing her head, his way of telling her he was proud of her..

* * *

**I really, really, enjoyed writing this prompt. Next prompt: Linda visits Jessica in her hour of need and her and Adam walk in on something they shouldn't. Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty**


	16. Linda returns

**This prompt was wrote for Elllovzcasualty I hope you enjoy your camping trip and the prompt was: Linda visits** **Jessica in her hour of need but walks in on something that she shouldn't, but who will she believe friend Jessica or on/ off boyfriend Lenny?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 16

Linda stood outside the hospital, the hospital in which she quit in 2012, as she visited her sister Denise, niece Britany, and nephew Joe, who'd moved to Liverpool as she wanted to be near them as they were the only family she had.

Zoe Hanna was standing outside having a cigarette, she took a long hard puff and sighed, blowing the smoke away from her. She rested her head against the brick wall when she thought she seen Linda. Dropping the cigarette, she crushed it under her heel.

"Linda?" Zoe called, stepping forward.

"Hiya Zoe " She replied excitedly in her thick Liverpool accent, giving her former friend a hug, they hadn't seen each other in ages even though, they'd promised to keep in touch when Linda left but they hadn't managed it. Zoe turned and walked back in to the hospital. Linda followed a while later as she wanted to see Jessica.

* * *

Zoe, meanwhile, had walked back in to her office and sat down at her desk and reached for her mug of coffee. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. " Come in " Zoe called, straightening up in her chair as the door opened and a man with ginger hair walked in, stood in front of Zoe's desk and he waited for Zoe to start talking. Lenny nodded and left the office. He was struggling with how he was going to talk to Jessica about breast cancer, he knew a little about cancer as his younger sister Helen, was diagnosed with Aplastic Anemia, a rare type of cancer he'd had a blood test to find out if he was a match for her but he wasn't and she had gotten weaker and weaker and then she'd been moved to a hospice like their mother had.

Lenny shook his head to escape the memories Lenny opened the cubicle curtain and walked in. Jessica looked up thinking it was Adam and when she realised it wasn't she felt at an disadvantage in her flimsy hospital gown. Lenny looked at her and lunched at her.

She felt sick, and tried to push him off her but he held her wrists terrifying her as she let out a small whimper, hoping to attract someone's attention but it was too quiet. She tried to swallow the bile that was rising at the back of her throat but it was difficult. She could feel her cheeks getting wetter and wetter with tears as she wished Adam was with her. Unknown to her, he was on his way.

What's going on?" Adam questioned as he pulled back the curtain.

It was then Lenny made a shocking allegation. "She came on to me "

"What?" Adam said as he looked at his ex - wife and put a finger under her chin, slowly bringing her face up to his.

"I'm fine " Jessica whispered. Although she had been crying. "I'm fine " She repeated.

Adam let go of her face and rounded on the Scottish doctor who he'd taken under his wing when he first started at the ED. "Outside now " He said though gritted teeth. Zoe and Tom followed the doctors outside in to the car park.

Zoe and Tom tried to pull the fighting doctors apart. Adam wiped his cut lip on his sleeve, ignoring Jessica's concern.

Linda passed Adam wondering where Lenny was, he was still standing outside nursing a broken nose and Linda found him. She wanted him to apologize but he was having none of it, insisting Jess had led him on. Linda decided to side with Lenny leaving Jessica with Adam.

Back in the cubicle, Jessica was lay on the bed while Adam gently shushed her by running his fingers through her hair. "It's OK I've got you " He told her Jessica said nothing in response, just relaxed and moved closer to Adam.

* * *

**I know that was very out of character for the Scottish doctor, but it's fiction, anything can happen and it was the only way I could get the chapter too work. Next prompt: Tom and Sam bring home their twins, Ben and Lily, for the first time since Sam's labour, but will it be straight forward for the new parents? Wrote for Tam Jaspie. **


	17. Bringing Ben and Lilly home

**Writing this while I was watching the British Soap Awards last night!**

**CasualtyFanForever- Prompt 18 will be the next Ethan and Lilly chapter. And I have a few more ideas which were prompted for future Ethan and Lilly chapters, I just find these two cute. This was prompted by Tam Jaspie and the prompt was: Sam is discharged from hospital but is left scared when one of the babies stop breathing, will it live? Read on to find out.**

**I think I'm going to take a break from this story, for a while as I think I'm updating it too fast and as a result, I feel like I'm neglecting my other account and the stories on there. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 17

Sam had barely left the neonatal unit, only to use the toilet and to get a drink, but now, after 3 months of having help with their breathing little Ben and Lilly Kent were coming home and Sam and Tom couldn't be happier. Tom lifted the first car - seat on to the bed as Sam handed him Ben and he secured him in the car seat as Sam quickly put her hair up and took hold of Lilly's car seat and she followed Tom out of the private room they'd had for the night. Away from prying eyes.

He drove them home and Sam rested her head against the headrest and kept looking at her babies. She was in awe of them.

Pulling in to the drive of their apartment Sam opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked,walking in to the living room, where Sam was breastfeeding Lily. Tom quickly looked away as she nodded and did her top back up.

"Ben's not breathing " Sam said frantically as she looked at her unconscious baby, limp in her arms.

* * *

"This is Ben Kent, a day old " Sam informed Zoe carrying him to RESUS where she lay him on the bed and Zoe did a lumbar puncture t#o see if it was meningitis. Sam held her son's tiny hand while Tom had gone to get them both a coffee. Nodding gratefully she accepted the plastic cup and took a sip

Ben had been moved to ITU where he could be monitored closely and Tom and Sam followed and stepped in to the lift, her arm around her husband's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ben was bare in a nappy as Sam watched their son being prodded on the table. She hated not being told anything about her child's welfare; she was his mother she deserved to know.

"Are you OK?". Tom asked.

Sam sighed as an answer rubbing her eyes. She was tired. She noticed that Tom's arms were empty. "Where's Lily?" She suddenly asked

"She's fine " Tom said, yawning. The father of two was already finding the sleepless nights hard and it was only his first day, at being a father!

Sam nodded watching as the door to ITU opened and she stepped back, bracing herself for bad news. Which she was convinced she was about to get.

"Mr and Mrs Kent?" The female doctor asked.

Sam quickly nodded.

"We have Ben's test results back "

"And?" Sam said impatiently. God, she hated waiting.

"It's not meningitis " The doctor informed them.

"Good " Said Tom, holding Sam close as she looked up.

"It's most likely a viral infection " The doctor continued to talk.

"OK " Tom said, watching the doctor walk off through the doors and the couple went to spend some time with their son and daughter, as a family.

* * *

**Next prompt: Following the explosion at the restaurant, Ethan finds himself in a wheelchair for a few months and is in for a further shock when an ex - girlfriend shows up. Does the guest who prompted this chapter want it to a own character or a woman past or present from the ED?**


	18. Ethan's daughter

**I know I said I was taking a break from this story but unfortunately the other day my laptop broke (again, I don't seem to have a good record with laptops) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it fixed. So this is just explaining why I may not update for a while. This prompt was wrote for guest and the prompt was: Ethan is in a - wheelchair after the explosion and he and Lily are finally feeling comfortable around each other but Ethan's left shocked when his former girlfriend Annabella turns up at the ED.  
**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 18

Long legged, tanned, blue - eyed Annabella shook back her blonde hair, staring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. "There" She puckered to her reflection, pouting her lips. The 28-year-old part-time model was on a mission and that mission was to win back her former fiancé. She looked at the 3 year -oid - girl on the bed and sighed. She looked so much like her dad that it almost hurt Annabella to look at her.

She took from her thoughts by a cry of "Mummy " She turned around and leaned across the bed and picked her up.

* * *

Ethan Hardy's operation on his back had been succesful but he'd been told by Zoe that he'd have to spend a few months in a wheelchair and to wear a back brace to help strengthen the bones in his back. He liked having his independence and for Lily to help dress him of a morning was, humiliating for him although Lily had said she didn't mind, it was what she became a doctor for.

Grasping the handles on the chair Lily opened the door and pushed Ethan out of the flat and they started the short walk to work. They spotted Zoe having a cigarrate and carriedon walking.

Lily and Ethan grabbed a coffee while Lily helped him sit on the sofa.

"Annabelle?" Ethan asked glancing at the small child at the side, a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at her.

"Daddy?" The girl asked holding out her hand.

* * *

**I know that Ethan's daughter does not have a name yet but I'm trying to think of one. **


	19. Meeting Daddy

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for the support and reviews. **

**Lithanfan2014. That review really meant a lot to me.**

**CasualtyFanForever 81: I like Talia for a name. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Tam Jaspie : Thanks, I hope to get it sorted soon.**

**This prompt continues from the last one and it sees Annabella trying to interest Ethan in 3-year-old Talia. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 19

"Yes darling " Annabella swung her daughter up under the arms and on to the bed. "That's your dad "

"Daddy " Taila said delightedly as she held her arms out, saying she wanted a hug.

Ethan looked to the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him. Cal was the irrespossible one, not him. He owned up to his mistakes. The curtain opened and walked in Tom holding pens and paper and he crouched down to the child's level.

"Do you want to draw?" Tom asked, softly.

"Yeah " Replied an excitedly Talia, reaching for the pens which were red, orange and pink and sticking her tounge out with concentrate she began to draw.

"Good " Tom chuckled, as he stood up and left the cubicle.

"Who's that darling?" Annabella asked, noticing that her daughter was drawing too people with the stick woman an holding a baby, Annabella could only guess that it was her.

"It's you mummy " Talia replied, holding up her picture proudly.

Annabella smiled as the curtain once again opened.

Ethan.

"Well?" Annabella asked, wanting to know about her diagnose.

"You've broken your wrist " Ethan replied, smiling slightly at Talia who was now at the side of Annabella's bed and he whispered to her:

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Talia replied, equally as quitely.

Ethan signed Annabella's discharge papers. He looked up as Zoe and Lily walked down the corridor together and Lily looked happy. She had a smile on her face and Ethan ran to catch up with her before she spotted Annabella and Talia.

She turned around.

"Who's that?" She asked, with a hint of amusment in her voice

Ethan decided to be honest? with her.

"She's my daughter "

Lily nodded and walked away, leaving Ethan unsure of what she was thinking.

Would the bombshell wreck his new relationship?

* * *

**Next prompt: Impressed by the way Lilly handles the news he has a daughter Ethan asks her a very important question. Is written for guest.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. 50 reviews. That really means a lot. A special thank you goes to Tam Jaspie who was the 50th reviewer. :D**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 20

Ethan was nervous; he her back was turned Ethan stood and pacing around the small flat trying to keep himself calm. The table had two glasses on and in the middle was a bucket filled with ice; with an expensive bottle of wine. He kept checking his watch not wanting Lilly to be late for him and continued to pace around.

Finally the doorbell to the flat rang. Lilly wore a short black dress, with a jacket completing the look. Taking a deepbreath Ethan fiddled with his cufflinks and walked towards the door; pulling it open.

"Hi?" Lily whispered to him shyly as she stepped inside the flat.

"This way " Ethan lead the way to the kitchen his nerves increasing at what he was going to do.

"More wine?" He asked once they were both seated at the table.

Lily nodded watching him pour it and it and they began to eat the curry and rice that Ethan had made from scratch. Lily had never tasted anything so delicious. Once finished she offered to help him clean up and whilehher back was turned Ethan put the ring in the middle of the table before he got down on one knee, which surprised her.

"Lily, will you marry me?" Ethan asked

Lily stared in total shock she wasn't expecting him to propose tonight. She had thought they were just friends. True, she didn't have many in the ED but she supposed she classed Ethan as her friend.

"Lily?" Ethan asked nervously and she finally looked at him.

"Yes" She whispered, her heart secretly exploding with happiness as he gently slid the gold ring on to her third finger.

All she'd ever wanted was for someone to love her and she had found it in Ethan Hardy.


	21. Ethan's POV

**I don't know wheather this is going to work but I've decided to do Ethan's POV.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 21

Ethan's POV

Lily and I, had decided to keep our engagement a secret but Zoe overheard an excited Robyn and Cal had got wind of it. His face said it all: He was crushed I was marrying Lily. She walked over to me and I kissed her cheek lightly.

I had decieded to marry her in a registary office and I was thinking of asking Cal to be one of my witnesses and Zoe for Lily

"Cal?" I asked walking over to reception where he was writing his patients notes uP. Closing the file he crossed his arms and lent against it, and I fiddled with my glasses

"What? Ethan " He eventually asked

"I love her " I admitted quitely, as if I was comfirming it to myself.

I then seen Roybn, Rita and Louise usher an uncomfortable looking Lily out of the staff room and she looked embarrased at looking at a wedding magazine, her cheeks had spots of pink on them.

Taking her hand we left the hospital for the night as wevwent back to my flat.

* * *

**Next prompt: It is Ethan's and Lilly's big day but will him and Lily make it down the alsie? Written for Lithanfan2014.**

**Ellzlovzcasualty: More Lenny and Linda coming up. Do you want it following Jessica's storyline or do you want something else to happen? It should be up for chapter 23.**

**I don't know when the wedding chapter will be up as I'm without a laptop as it stopped working last Monday, it started up Saturday night, and has now decided to stop working again. **


	22. Lily's big day

**Sorry, if this chapter in as mistakes in, I haven't got my laptop back yet. This chapter was wrote for Lithanfan2014 and the prompt was: It's Ethan's and Lilly's big day, but with Ethan's ex Annabella on the loose will the couple make it down the aisle? **

**Tam Jaspie: The note you left made me laugh :D**

**Ellzlovzcasualty: Jessica's story should continue for chapter 24, will Linda and Jessica manage to sort out their differences? And will Lenny admit he lied about Jessica making a move on him?**

**ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol: The Cal chapter will be up for chapter 25. Cal gets drunk after work, and flirts with a teenage girl, little realizing that it is Ash's daughter, Ella!**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 22

Lily was sitting in Sam's spare room. The dress was hanging up in front of her and Zoe and Sam were trying to convince her to get ready as they soon had to leave for the church where Ethan was meeting them with Cal and Fletch.

"Fine " Lily sighed as Sam picked up the dress and helped pull her in to it. Zoe and Sam stepped back allowing her to look in to the mirror.

Her black hair was up in a bun with a few strands framing her face and her dress was white with pearls. Sam handed her, her bouquet of flowers and then followed her from the room and down the stairs and out the door where the wedding car was waiting which Cal had ordered as a wedding gift to Ethan and Lily.

"It's beautiful " Lily said, as she admired the car, as the man opened it and she slipped in and they went to the church.

Lily walked down the alsle to 'here comes the bride' and Ethan looked handsome in a light blue suit with his hands nervously by his side.

As Lily reached her soon to be husband she smiled nervously and the service soon got startted.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,

We have come together to witness the marriage of Ethan and Lily,

to pray for God's blessing on them,

to share their joy and to celebrate their love "

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation

through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.

It is given

that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,

they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,

as Christ is united with his bride, the Church "

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together

in the delight and tenderness of sexual union

and joyful commimnent to the end of their lives

It is given as the foundation of family life

in which children are (born and ) nurtured

and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad

may find strength, compaionship, and comfort,

and grow to find maturity in love "

"Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,

and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ

with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.

"Marriage is a sign of unity and loyality which all should uphold and honour

It enriches soceity and strenghtens community

No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly

but revertly, and responsibly in the sight of almighty God. "

"Ethan and Lily are now to enter this way of life

They will each give their consent to the other

and make solemn vows

and in token of this they will each (give ) and receive a ring

We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide them and strengthen them,

that they may fulfill God's purposes

for the whole of their earthly life together "

Father Bill, who was known for doing weddings and funerals, looked around as he said "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons, may not lawfully marry, to declare it now"

Ethan looked around nervously, unaware Annabella was among the guests.

"The vows you are about to take " Father Bill spoke to Ethan and Lily "Are to be made in the presence of God,

Who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;

therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now "

The father turned to Ethan and said "Ethan, will you take Lily to be your wife?

Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,

and, forsaking all others,

be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will " Ethan smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Lily, will you take Ethan to be your husband?

Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,

and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will " Lily said

"Will you, the familes and friends of Ethan and Lily,

support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will " The people in the church echoed

"God our father,

from the beginning

you have blessed creation with abundent life.

Pour out your blessings upon Ethan and Lily,

that they may be joined in mutual love and compaionship,

in holiness and commimnent to each other.

we ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,

who is alive and reigns with you,

In the unity of the Holy Spirit,

One God, now and for ever "

"Amen " Everyone said.

"Ethan and Lily, I now invite you to hold hands and make your vows,

in the presence of God and his people "

Ethan took Lily's left hand and held it tight as he said.

"I, Ethan, take you Lily,

to be my wife

to have and to hold

for this day forward;

for bdtter, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health

to love and to cherish

till death do us part;

according to God's holy law

In the presence of God I make this vow "

Lily took Ethan's hand in hers and repeated what he'd said to her.

"I, Lily, take you Ethan,

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish

till death do us part;according to God's holy law I make this vow "

Cal walked up the alsle with the wedding rings and then Father Bill started to speak "Heavenly father by your blessing

Let these rings be to Ethan and Lily a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,

to remind them of the vow and covenant

which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord "

"Amen "

Ethan held the ring on Lily's f inger and said "Lily, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.

With my body, I honour you,

All that I am I give to you,

And all that I have I share with you

Within the love of God, Father, Son and the holy sprit"

"Ethan, I, give you this ring as a sign of our marriage

with my body, I honour you,

All that I am I give to you,

and all that I have I share with you,

Within the love of God, Father, son and the holy sprit "

"In the presence of God and before this congregration, Ethan and Lily have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other.

"You'll pay for this " Annabella whispered to herself, lifting her gun

They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by te giving and receiving of rings.

I, therefore proclaim that you are husband and wif-"

Just as the vicar was about to proclaim them as man and wife, a loud gun shot rung out stunning the guests in to silence

"Lilly" Ethan's concern was not for him, but his new bride, who was laying face down and was unmoving. "Lily" Ethan said again, hoping to get a response from his new wife. Had the death till us part come sooner than anybody could have thought?

* * *

**Next prompt: The fallout from the wedding day continues. **


	23. The aftermath of the wedding

**CasualtyFanForever81: I'm sorry you found the wedding chapter boring. :(**

**Lithnfan2014: I haven't got my laptop back yet, I'm still waiting for it.**

**This prompt continues from the in to the last one and that prompt was: Lilly was shot on her wedding day, now the team rush to save her, will she survive?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 23

It all happened in slow motion: the bullet from the gun flew through the air and lodged it's self in her shoulder and Ethan watched as his wife went limp and slipped from his arms as they danced.

"Lily" Ethan said in concern, his shouts alerting Zoe and Cal to the fact that Lily needed help

"What happened?" Asked Zoe, taking off her heels and assessing the damage as blood poured from her sholder. Zoe applied pressure while Cal got on the phone for an ambulance and Ethan cradled Lily in his arms, hoping he wasn't about to lose her.

* * *

The ambulance arrived quickly, having heard that it was one of their own and were now carefully lifting Lily on to a stretcher, putting more pressure on her wounds and getting her in to the ambulance, Zoe had gone ahead in a taxi so that she was one of the doctors.

The ambulance arrived and Dixie and Jeff acted quick getting her out of the ambulance and almost racing with herto the ED doors.

"Right, Jeff what have we got?" Asked Zoe, althrough she knew Lily she was now a patient and Zoe had to remain professional.

"This is Lily Hardy, 28, GSC 3, BP 60/90 " Said the paramedics pushing the stretcher along

Once in RESUS, Ethan refused to leave and was getting in the way of Zoe's treatment of Lily

"Ethan, you know the rules, you are not allowed to treat her. Go to the relatives room" Zoe told him, watching him leave.

* * *

While Lily was in surgery Ethan was pacing the staff room being kept updated by Zoe and Tom on Lily's condition.

"She'll be fine " Tom tried to reassure Ethan while he nodded, he appreciated the words at a tough and Tom left the staff room, leaving Ethan to his thoughts once more.

* * *

**Next prompt: Linda and Jessica come face to face for the first time since Linda chose to believe Lenny's lie that Jessica kissed him. Will the women manage to sort out their differences? Prompted by Ellzlovcasualty.**


	24. Tam's family day out

**Lithanfan2014: Just got it back today. So happy, it feels better to be writing on a laptop than a tablet. **

**I know I said that the continuation of Jessica's story was for this chapter but I realized that I need to do a bit more research. So instead this chapter will be a Tam one, it was promoted by Tam Jaspie and the prompt was: Tom and Sam take their children, Ben and Lily, to the beach for the day, but will it be the fun family day out that Tom had hoped for?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 24

Tom was standing in the kitchen, drinking a coffee, while Sam was up the stairs getting their daughter, Lily, ready for their day out. Ben was already dressed, in his car seat waiting to go.

"Ready?" Sam asked, walking in to the kitchen, dressed in a pair of shorts, a tight white top with her bikini on underneath.

"Sure " Tom replied, picking up the picnic basket and following Sam out. He placed the picnic basket in the boot of the car and slammed the boot, startling Ben.

"Tom " Sam shook her head in mock annoyance as she lifted Ben out and cradled him in her arms, before she put him back in his car seat and they all set off for the beach.

* * *

Having found a nice quiet area Tom and Sam set up for the day and Tom was busy putting the wind sheet up.

Sam lay her towel down next to Tom's and sighed blissfully, it wasn't often that they got to enjoy time together as a family.

"I'm going for a swim" Sam told her husband, standing up and checking on Lily, who was babbling happily to herself and stretched her arms out at the sight of her mother.

"OK " Tom nodded as he closed his eyes. Sam put Lily down and then jogged down to the sea where she dived in to the water, shivering. She started swimming in an effort to keep warm. She was a strong swimmer so she wasn't worried about drowning.

She swam quite far out, just enjoying herself and before she knew it she'd swam quite far out and the waves were getting stronger.

Somebody alerted the lifeguard on the beach to the fact there was someone struggling.

He ran to the sea only to collaspe.

"Sam" Tom said, seeing that she was struggling in the water. He ran up to the water and dived in to the sea. "It's OK"He told himself as he reached her. Grabbing her thin wrists he swam back to the shore and pulled her out of the water, people were now crowding around them.

Tom lay Sam on the sand, and seeing that she lay unmoving, he started CPR.

"Come on, Sam please!" Tom pleaded placing his hands back down on her chest and pounding down. He felt his eyes become blurry with tears but he had to keep going.

He'd never felt more relieved when she started to cough up water. He turned her on her side as she coughed some more and she looked at Tom.

"It's OK " Soothed Tom rubbing her back gently as the ambulance come to check her over as she insisted she was fine.

After being checked over by Zoe she was allowed home and Tom made her cup of tea once he'd put the children to bed and they snuggled up on the couch, Tom kissing his wife's head, thankful he hadn't lost her.

* * *

**Next prompt: With Ethan and Lily off on their honeymoon, Cal struggles as he realizes he really likes his brother's wife, and in a bid to forget about her, he goes to the pub, and flirts with a teen, little realizing it is Ash's daughter. How will Ash react? Asked for by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol. **


	25. Honeymooning with the Hardy's

**This was meant to be updated last night but I got side tracked as my laptop lost internet signal and I'd only just got it back. **

**This chapter was wrote for ShawleeneSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Ethan and Lily go on honeymoon**

**Thank you to Lithanfan2014: For the suggestion that Ethan take Lily to Barbados for their honeymoon. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 25

Tom, Sam, Zoe, Tess, Cal, Fletcher and Rita had all gathered in front of the hospital to see the newly weds off. Ethan was taking Lily to Barbados for the week. He opened the taxi door and Lily, still dosed up on painkillers got inside. The taxi drove way and the rest of the team got back to work, some in cubicles and some in RESUS.

Ethan and Lily reached the airport and Ethan paid the driver as he watched him pull their luggage from the taxi and slipping his hand in to Lily's Ethan headed for the doors of the airport

After a 8 hour flight Ethan and Lily landed in Barbados, the heat getting to them almost instantly. They got in to another taxi which would take them to their hotel.

The taxi after a 15 minute drive, arrived at the hotel, Ethan got his wallet out and he paid the driver. Ethan smiled, took Lily's hand and they walked in to the hotel. It was amazing with red carpets, a chandeliar hanging from the celing. Ethan walked up to the reception desk

"Hi, my names Ethan Hardy and I booked a room " He told her

"Ah, yes " The woman said, looking up from her computer.

"Here are your keys Mr and Mrs. Hardy, enjoy your stay " The recepionist told them as they headed to the lifts.

* * *

Their room number was 15 and they were on the third floor. Ethan found the door and placed the key in the lock, hearing it click he opened the door and looked around.

The room was a decent size with lament flooring, a couch, a coffee table and a TV in the living room, there was another door and through that door was the main bedroom with a double bed, scanted candles and French windows which looked out on to their small balcony.

"I love you Lily Hardy " Ethan told her joining her on the balcony

" I love you too " Lily smiled, as she felt Ethan's arm wrap around her tightly and he kissed her forehead, unaware that his wife was carrying his child as they both gazed up at the stars glittering in the night sky.

* * *

**Next prompt: Cal meets a teenage girl, unaware it is Ash's daughter Ella. Prompted by ShawleeSmithIsMyIdol. **


	26. Meeting Ella in a pub

**I'm back writing on my tablet as my laptop has lost connection with the internet. This prompt was written for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Cal meets a teenage girl while at the pub, and sleeps with her, unaware she is Ash's daughter Ella. **

**For this prompt Ella is 16 years old and she never had the boyfriend Jason, who died, after taking drugs.**

**Rated T for minimum scenes (I think ) of sex. But if you don't like reading about sex please don't read this prompt**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 26

Cal walked in to the pub and ordered himself a double larger, needing it. He'd lost two patients from a major RTC even with his and Connie's efforts to save them. What made it worse, was that they were two boys aged, 10, and 12

Cal watched as the barman slid his drink over to him and he took a gulp, slipping the barman £20 and went to sit in a booth. He knew Zoe, Robyn, Connie were all coming along later after their shift had finished for the day.

* * *

A girl, aged 16, wearing a short black dress, was drinking with a group of her friends even know she was under-aged. She caught Cal's eye and smiled as he found himself winking back at her.

"Ohh, somebody's got a crush " Robyn told Cal, having spotted him.

"Shut up " Cal replied, taking a swig of his near - empty drink. Robyn walked over to where Zoe and Connie where standing to undoubtedly fill them in on the gossip, Cal had a girlfriend.

Zoe simply raised her eyebrows, she'd been there, done, that, got the tee - shirt.

After the three women left Cal stood and braced himself to walk over to the girl

"Hey, the name's Cal " He told her, with a cheeky grin on his face.

The girl laughed - that line was so corny.

"Ella " The girl introduced herself to him as she separated herself from her friends.

Cal flirted with Ella, she liked the attention, her father was rarely at home and she'd been finding school - not that she went often - boring.

Cal reached for Ella's hand and they left the noisy pub both heading back to Cal's luxurious flat for the night. He was saying it was his, although, it was Ethan's, he'd probably want to move when him and Lily returned from Barbados.

* * *

Upstairs, in his bedroom, Cal slowly unzipped Ella and entered her, her tightening up, it was her first time and he was probably experienced in that field, her panting heavily as they lay in each other's arms, exhausted but happy from their one - night stand, but would her father be pleased when he found out?

* * *

**Next pronpt: Ella's stunned to find out she's pregnant after her night with Cal. How will her father Ash react? Prompted by **ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol****


	27. Ella's pregnancy shock

**This prompt was wrote for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Ella's shocked to find she's pregnant after her night with Cal and things don't get better when her father Ash finds out. Sorry if this has spelling mistakes in, I wanted it up. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 27

It had been two weeks since her night with Cal, two weeks since Ella hadn't come out of her room and when she did, it was only to snap at father Ash.

Ash had, had enough and walked up the stairs, once on the landing he knocked on his daughter's door.

"Ella?" Ash asked concerned about her, but what he didn't know was that Ella was no longer in her room she was outside of her window and was making her way down, determined to see Cal.

* * *

She walked in to the hospital unobserved, which for once she was greatful. She headed for the lifts hoping to remain unspotted.

"Ella" An excited voice called out as she slowly turned as Robyn asked

"What are you doing here?" Robyn asked

"'I'm here to see my dad " Lied Ella as the lift doors opened and she walked inside. And leant against the railings.

The lift opened and she stepped out on to the corridor.

"Ella?" Cal questioned as she seen him

Cal walked over to her and took her arm, dragging her in to the staff room.

"Get off me " Ella said, trying to free her arm as he took her in to the staff room and finally let go ogf her.

Are you OK?" A voice asked, standing in front of her, two kids either side of her.

Ella looked up, wondering who is talking to her. It was staff nurse Harrison and her kids were on a teaching training day

Ella nodded, althrough Jessica knew she wasn't right.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"I'm pregnant " She admitted, her hands over her still flat stomach. "And I think I want an abortion "

Jessica didn't know how to respond. "It'll be fine " She eventually managed to reply, not wanting to remember her almost abortion with Harry.

"Can you come with me?" She asked

"Sure " The words were out of her mouth before she had really thought them through and it meant she'd have to go and take the kids with her.

* * *

Sitting in the clinic with Jessica Ella felt nervous and worried.

"Ella Ashford?" A doctor asked as Ella stood and followed the doctor In to the room. "If you'd like to folloe me" Said the doctor.

Ella walked slowly, as if that would somehow delay the procedure.

* * *

Upon getting in the room Ella lay on the bed as the doctor explained what would happen. She could take a tablet or have surgery which would 'kill' the growing child

The doctor wrapped a cuff around Ella's arm and it tightened as her blood pressure was took.

"4 months " Ella whispered without thinking.

The doctor nodded and talked to another nurse. He came back in a few minutes later with news for Ella.

"Ella we can't get rid of your baby " The doctor said.

Back in Holby Ash had, uncovered the news that Cal was the father of his daughters child and he wasn't happy.

He had him thrust up by his scrubs and was threatening him angrily. "She's my daughter "

Cal nodded, not ashamed of being caught, but asahamed of sleeping with a colleagues daughter.

"Martin " Zoe tried to calm him down, Ella wasn't the first teenage girl to get pregnant and she probably wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

Jessica drove Ella, the kids and herself back to Holby. Ella reached over to open the door when Jessica stopped and said " It'll be ok "

Ella turned fromu0 puting her jacket on and smiled. "Thanks "

"OK " She replied.

* * *

**Next prompt: Linda and Jessica come face to face for the first tine since Lenny told Linda that Jessica had forced herself on him. Will Linda believe Jessica is telling the truth? Will Lenny ask Linda out? Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty, I know I have seemed to forget about this prompt but I haven't, I just needed to do more research in to breast cancer. **


	28. Feeling faint

**My laptop is back :D I've missed writing on my laptop. **

**Sorry it's been a while I wanted a little break. :)**

**Here's a list of some upcoming prompts that I've been asked to do:**

**Chapter 28: Jessica was upset to learn she had breast cancer, and she now faces her first session of chemo, will she respond well to the drugs? Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty**

**Chapter 29: Sam is shocked when Tom hits her, will she be able to forgive him? Prompted by Tam Jaspie. **

**Chapter 30: Ruth and Jay make a surprise return to holby. Prompted by EmilyLouisexx**

**Chapter 31: Kirsty is struggling to deal with Warren's abuse of her, will she escape and be with the man she really loves? Prompted by EmilyLouisexx. **

**And that's mainly to keep me tracked of what I am writing and what I'm planning to write. Prompts welcome! :)**

**This chapter is rated T for sensitive subjects. Some of this chapter is research and some is made up. **

**The top is Jessica thinking about her marriage to Sean. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 28

She had known something was wrong for weeks before she'd collapsed. She just didn't want to admit it, she was in an unhappy marriage, her mother had just died from the disease and she'd caught Sean in bed with another woman. She knew she had to leave him but he'd begged her to stay and it was that day she found out she was pregnant with her now 12-year-old and on followed her son Lucas, and a few years later she'd met a man who she went on to have a baby boy with.

"Ready?" Adam asked, he was taking her and staying while she had the treatment and then the kids were coming over. They were far from repairing their relationship but it was nice to know that she could turn to her ex if, and when, she needed to.

"Sure " Was the confident reply Jessica gave as she looked at him and realized she wasn't feeling confident. Adam caught the look and grabbed her.

"Hey" He told her gently lowering her back on to the couch as she tried to catch her breath and was relieved when Adam walked in to the living room with a glass of water.

"I'm fine " She tried to tell him, putting the glass down on the table in front of her.

"Um?" Adam said and Jessica knew he didn't believe her, so instead he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she slowly raised herself from the couch.

She watched Adam put his shoes on and then he slipped an arm around her and they walked out Adam locking the door.

The drive to the hospital was quiet with just the radio playing,.He pulled in to the hospital car park and turned off the engine before he placed his hand on Jessica's knee comfortingly.

They walked hand in hand to the hospital as Jessica rested her chin on his shoulder. Heading for the lifts they waited for the lift, stepping inside they were stopped by Tom, wishing her good luck.

Walking on to the ward where the treatment was to be held Jessica was greeted by the nurse that would stay with her as well as sat down in a chair as the nurse talked her through what would happen. She'd previously been healthy, apart from a fall down the stairs when she was pregnant.

They'd set up a room for her knowing that she worked in the hospital and that way she would avoid the gossip when she left.

The nurse couldn't find a vein in her arm and called another nurse over to help her and still they struggled to find a vein to insert the needle as she tensed up, making it harder for the nurses.

"Try and keep still " The nurse told her as she put the needle in.

"OK" Was the response of the frightened nurse.

"Shh" Adam comforted as she sat in a chair, an IV in her arm that was giving her drugs, and a blanket over her to keep her warm. Adam gently rubbed her arms as he leaned over her kissing her head.

Her next session was in a month and she'd have to repeat what she'd done today something she wasn't looking forward to. They walked out of the ward and Jessica found herself looking at the other patients. Some were at later stages than her and some were starting their treatment just like her.

* * *

After the treatment Jessica was told that she shouldn't be alone in case anything happened to her. The treatment had drained her; she was exhausted.

"Here " Adam told her as Linda and Lenny joined them Linda was bubbling with excitement and Jessica was curious but knew she had to wait to be told what it was.

"Lenny has asked me out " Linda smiled, happy. She'd liked Lenny when she first arrived at Holby, taking over Tess' s job, but she soon handed it back to her.

"OK" Jessica said, taking a sip of her water, but she immediately threw it back up as Adam softly rubbed her back. Zoe walked along the corridor files in her arms.

After resting in cubicles for a while alone as Adam had patients other than her she brought her knees up to her chest and curled up small and tried to sleep but lay in the bed her arm hurting in pain.

A few hours later Adam walked back in to the cubicle, smiling to himself as he watched her sleep. He didn't want to wake her but she started to scream. Adam sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned about her.

"I'm fine " She whispered.

"Good " He replied stroking her cheek, as she curled her body around his, his body offering her comfort.

* * *

**Next prompt: Sam is stunned as Tom hits her in full view of their colleagues. Prompted by Tam Jaspie. **


	29. Sam's shock attack

**Sorry to start this chapter on a negative note but if I refuse to write for a couple it's because I didn't or don't ship them, there's absolutely no need to call me a bully over it, which I was called a few nights ago through PM . It's rude and uncalled for. This story is not just about one character, it's about all different ones; past and present.**

**This is a Tam prompt and the prompt was: Sam is hurt when her husband Tom hits her. Will she ever forgive him? Written for Tam Jaspie.**

**Oh, the paramedic in this chapter is my creation. **

**For the purpose of this prompt Tam have been married for three months as it ties in with the birth of their twins. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 29

Tom and Sam Kent had walked in to work after dropping their twins off at the hospital crèche and were heading in to work when both doctors were stopped by Zoe wanting a word.

"Sure " Tom agreed as they followed her in to the staff room both wondering what this was about.

"Two doctors needed at the scene of an RTC " She informed them before they headed in to the staff room to get changed. Once they were ready Tom smiled and reached for her hand.

Sam was happy; she lived for the action of being outside the ED. They climbed in to the ambulance as Dixie and new paramedic Alana drove to the site of the crash.

Tom jumped out and walked over to new paramedic Alana who informed him.

"Driver, late 40's, early 50's, trapped in the driver seat of the car, suspected broken wrist, given 5 mils of morphine " Paramedic Alana told him, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"OK " Said Tom as he headed towards the car wanting to help the injured as he got closer he realized he knew one of the casualities: His father.

Taking a deep breath he prepared to treat him and keep him calm as people got to work.

"Fine " Tom replied.

"Tell me " Sam urged him, she couldn't help him if she didn't know what was wrong.

"It's fine " Tom replied, popping an oxygen mask over his dad's face as Dixie brought the spinal board over and as Peter was cut from the car Tom looked over at him wondering if he could have a father/ son relationship with him.

"Tell me!" Sam wanted to help her husband of 3 months. Tom kept quiet as the ambulance got closer to the ED. Wheeling the stretcher-out he gave the important information.

"This is Peter Kent, 45, involved in an RTA, BP 60/ 90. GSC 3, rose to 4 on arrival and he has a suspected fracture " Alana informed her new clinical lead Zoe.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked as they stood chatting by the nurses station.

"That was my dad "

Sam nodded and tried to lay a reassuring arm on Tom's shoulder but as feelings of anger and what happened to him at the hands of Peter and his foster mother - Andrea - Tom slapped her, hard.

Tom looked at his hand as if he couldn't believe what he'd done. She fled to the staff room with Fletch and Zoe following closely behind. After Tom it was them that Sam trusted the most. What had made it worse was that the rest of the staff had seen the hit and were looking at her in concern.

"Tom, leave it " Fletch told him as he went in the direction of the staff room and knocked on the door only to be told by Sam.

"Go away " Sam told whoever was on the other side of the door.

"It's me " Fletch told her, knocking softly.

Inside, Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes as she stood up and unlocked the door. Fletch looked at his best friend and sighed, how could Tom do such a thing? Walking in he shut the door behind him as Sam walked back towards the sofa, sat down, sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, as if somehow, making herself smaller would make everything OK again.

Tom was ashamed. It wasn't her fault he couldn't deal with his emotions. He looked at his watch, it was time to pick Ben and Lily up from the creche and then head home.

The twins asleep they went to bed late and while, usually, Sam would lay in bed, her head resting on Tom's chest she took the far side of the bed as she tried to get asleep, but would Sam really forgive him? If she did, would he hit her again?

* * *

** Next prompt: Ruth and Jay return to Holby. Prompted by EmilyLouisexx**


	30. Ruth and Jay return

**These list of prompts continue from chapter 28:**

**Chapter 30: Ruth and Jay return. Was written for by EmilyLouisexx. **

**Chapter 31: Kirsty is struggling to cope with Warren's abuse, and when she falls down the stairs, she struggles to remember anything. Was written for EmilyLouisexx **

**Chapter 32: Max comforts Zoe as a colleague dies, will the two end up in bed together? Was written for Reader 1235**

**Chapter 33: Tom and Sam try to talk about him hitting her, but will they make up? Was written for Tam Jaspie.**

**Chapter 34: Lily and Ethan finally return from Barbados. How will Ethan take the news of his wife's pregnancy?**

**I've never written Ruth and Jay before so we'll see how this goes. I you - tubed clips of Ruth and Jay to help me with their characters. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 30

A familiar, white and blue van turned and parked in a service station, they were last seen in 2011, when Ruth was pregnant. They'd brought a cottage by the sea and Jay had gotten a job as a personal trainer while Ruth was still a doctor but she was missing the ED and secretly so was Jay and his friends there.

"Mummy " 4 - year - old Sophia Faldren asked as Ruth put her in her car - seat, when in labour Ruth had decided that she wanted their daughter to have Jay's surname.

Ruth looked at her daughter as she lifted her down and she watched her toddle over to Jay. "Daddy up " She said. Sophia was the spitting image of Jay with black curly hair and bright brown eyes.

Jay laughed and smiled as he lifted her and walked over to Ruth. "Are you alright?" He asked walking over and grinning as he spotted Zoe smoking a cigarette and a woman who he didn't recognize was lecturing her.

"Oh, just leave it Connie " Zoe declared, after stumping out her cigarette she spun around as Connie took a few steps back.

"Well " She huffed, everyone knew she was close to getting Zoe's job.

Jay frowned, he was concerned. After putting Sophia down he walked over to Zoe.

"Jav " Zoe smiled, she was delighted to see him. She'd missed him. Zoe led him in to the ED were he was welcomed back with open arms from Charlie, Noel, Lloyd, Scarlet and Tom.

He was now sat in the staff room with Ruth while Sophia was coloring in a book that Tom had found her.

Tess walked in to the staff room and sat down on the couch as they considered staying for good.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys tonight's Casualty, it looks good. :D Next prompt: Kirsty is fed up of Warren beating her, but will she and daughter Nita manage to escape in time before Warren hurts Kirsty again? Prompted by EmilyLouisexx**


	31. Kirsty's terrifying beating

**Sorry, it's been a while, I (kind of) lost interest in updating this story. This prompt was written for EmilyLouisexx and the prompt was: Warren has beaten Kirsty and she falls down the stairs, when she wakes she struggles to remember anything. Will Adam confess how he feels and how will Jessica react?  
**

**Adam and Jessica did lose Harry, but Jessica never left after his death, so she still works in the department but her and Adam are estranged, and living together with her kids.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 31  


Kirsty Clements, with her daughter Nita and husband Warren seemed to have the perfect, life, the perfect family. But behind closed doors it was a different story. You see, Warren beat his wife every single day. It wasn't a normal relationship between them. And, their 15 - year - old daughter Nita kept getting caught in the middle of their rows. She had begged her mother to stop being nasty to her dad, she was a daddys girl.

At home Kirsty had purposely left her phone behind to avoid being called by Warren every minute of the day. But Warren was not happy.

In the staff room Kirsty was sitting in the staff room when Adam walked in, took off his stethoscope and he then sat down on the couch next to Kirsty before he stretched, and stood up, treating Kirsty to a bit of his tanned skin. "Coffee?" He asked walking over to the kettle. Kirsty didn't answer as she slipped out of the door and ran through the corridor, ignoring the concerned shouts of "Kirsty!"

Jessica was working with Zoe in RESUS making the beds, ready for patients and her and Zoe decided to go for a coffee.

Kirsty had just stepped in to the house when she heard Warren call her. She sighed, took a breath and walked in to the living room, turning to face her husband as he held her phone. He'd clearly read the innocent message she'd received from Adam that morning. He took a step towards her, forcing Kirsty to cower in to the wall; but she wasn't a victim, no, she was a survivor.

"Well?" Warren spat at her as she quickly tried to walk in to the hallway but Warren , even with Muscular Dystrophy, was to fast for he slammed her in to the wall.

"Warren, stop " Kirsty weakly pleaded as she felt his hands violently punch her. But he continued and she looked at the stairs and slowly got up and walked (slowly ) up the stairs but Warren beat her and sneered

"Are you having an affair?"

Kirsty shook her head, he'd never believe that her and Adam were just friends.

"Liar " He told her, edging dangerously close to her so that Kirsty was forced to take a step back and when she did she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs, lying in a heap at the bottom.

Her daughter Nita was watching and was horrified. She looked up knowing she had to call an ambulance and held her mothers hand as the ambulance arrived.

* * *

"What have we got?" Asked a unamed nurse and Adam looked up.

"This is Kirsty Clemants, 33, BP 60/90 and GSC 5" The paramedics Dixie and Jeff told doctor Adam and nurse Jessica as the stretcher was taken in to RESUS and Adam put on a pair of gloves and started to assess Kirsty's injuries. She had a black eye, a broken wrist, a head injury which would need monitoring.

She'd been moved to cubicles where she was resting and was surprised when the curtain opened and doctor Trueman approached.

"Hey" He said cheekily, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Hey " Kirsty replied, "Where's Nita?" She added, wondering where her daughter was.

"She's fine, don't worry " He told her, watching her tense shoulders relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, friends of Kirsty's, had informed police of a disturbance at the house and had called the police where Warren had struggled with the police as he tried to protest it was an accident, this time it was but it wasn't the first time the police had been called to the Clemants residence.

Back at the hospital Kirsty had just admitted to loving Adam and to his surprise, and, Jessica's heartbreak, she'd heard him admit he loved her too. She walked away slowly and spotted Nita. Taking a deep breath Nita walked over.

"Nurse Harrison? Have you seen mum?" Nita asked

"Sure " Jessica replied, guiding her to cubicles.

Hearing footsteps get closer Adam and Kirsty sprung apart, Adam fearing that the person outside was Jessica, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her, he still had feelings for her but they were no longer romantic feelings, since the death of their 9 month old son Harry, he'd felt their relationship had lost its sparkle.

"Nita " Her mum exclaimed as the curtain opened again. Jessica walked away ready to get on with treating more patients and to keep her mind off Adam and Kirsty. She walked out of the ED, allowing a single tear to slip down her cheek.

Adam held Kirsty's hand as they kissed passionately but gently, but he wasn't going to move her in, just yet as he didn't want to seem disrespectful to her or the kids he'd grown to love.

A few days later Kirsty was discharged but couldn't stand to go back to hers and Warren's house, so she sold it and brought a cheaper house as Warren's solicitor contacted her and told her that Warren was pleading not guilty and that unsettled her.

"It'll be fine " Adam reassured as Kirsty rested her head on his shoulder as they waited for Nita to come home from school so they could tell her about their relationship .

* * *

**Next prompt: Zoe and one of her colleagues are trapped after an RTC, they attend, goes wrong. Will they be okay? Prompted by Reader1235**


	32. A death of a friend

**This chapter has lain on my tablet for days so I thought I'd get it up before I start the next prompt. Also, whose sad that Jeff is leaving? I for one, will miss him and Dixie together.**

**The reason I've been saying I want to end this is (I've decided I definitely don't) is I'm losing my motivation for this, but with a couple of good prompts coming, updates should be quicker. **

**This prompt was wrote for Reader1235 and the prompt was: Zoe and one of her colleagues are called out to an accident but later they become trapped themselves, will they be OK? And how will Max take it? characterization for Zoe comes from 'Faling'  
**

**I've never written for Max before or Zoe really, Zoe is still clinical lead in this fiction.  
**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 32  


Zoe picked up the red phone and frowned as she listened to the caller on the other end of the line, they had been a crash and they were a doctor down at the scene. Zoe looked around her team. Tom and Sam were off, Rita was in cubicles with Robyn and, Jessica was making beds. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Jessica? Can I have word in my office?" She asked, coming out from behind the reception desk and walking over to her.

"Sure " The nurse replied as they walked towards the lift and waited for it to arrive. The doors opened and Zoe caught Max looking at her. She smiled and followed Jessica in to the elevator, as the door closed, the two friends traveled up to Zoe's office in a comfortable silence until the doors opened. Zoe opened the door to her office and sat down at her desk.

"Take a seat " Zoe told her as she shut the door.

Jessica sat down wondering what Zoe wanted to tell her."There's been a crash " She started and it suddenly dawned on Jessica that Zoe wanted the staff nurse to go out to the accident with her.

"OK " Jessica said and soon they were on their way to meet Big Mac and Jeff in the Ambulance Bay where Big Mac had just finished cleaning.

* * *

The helicopter was on its side and screams were coming from the family inside: A young baby, the 28-year-old mother, and the mother's husband.

Zoe and Jessica were getting knitted out with helmets and fluorescent jackets and then they got ready to go inside the helicopter. Zoe placed the child in to Jessica's arms and she passed him down to Jeff. Then they helped to free the mother who had a fractured wrist.

The family freed the two colleagues were just about to get out when the helicopter was hit by rocks falling off the cliff, trapping the two best friends inside.

"OK, Jessica, I'm just going to look you over before we get you out OK?" Zoe told her friend, trying to stay professional.

"Sure " She replied, her head was banging and she was in pain.

"Zoe, you need to get out of there mate" The paramedic said, concerned

"Just hang on, Jeff, hang on " Zoe informed him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jeff lowered Jessica on to the stretcher and asked Zoe if she was alright, she just nodded and sighed as the Ambulance reached the ED.

She didn't bother telling everyone who she was as everyone knew Jessica, she just needed a strong team to try to save her.

"Zoe, are you OK?" Asked Max, secretly relieved she was. He wanted to take her in to his arms but Zoe shook her head not in front of everyone it would give Robyn and Louise something to gossip about and gossip was something she didn't need now.

Zoe nodded as she followed the stretcher which had Jessica lying on, in to RESUS. Once the paramedics had lifted her over to the bed Zoe began to treat her while her boyfriend Adam was anxiously waiting for news in the relatives room, finding it difficult to stay in the room, he liked to be in the thick of the action.

Tess, Fletch and Adam were in CT, all watching over Jessica as she went through the scan, Tess was talking to her making sure that she could hear them when suddenly there was no response coming from the nurse in the scanner.

"Jessica, can you hear me?" Tess asked, getting ready to walk in to the room. Her, Adam lay her flat on the bed and wheeled her through the corridor.

"I don't understand this she was stable. What happened?" Zoe asked in shock.

"She dropped her GSC in the scanner " Tess informed pushing the bed through the doors.

"Don't you dare die on me Jessica!" She exclaimed, as she restarted CPR after checking for a pulse.

Having done everything she possibly could to try to save Jessica, Zoe stepped back as she looked at the clock and sighed. "Time of death, 16: 34" Losing a patient was hard enough, but when that patient was your friend, your colleague it just seemed like you'd had failed.

She followed Lofty to a cubicle where he stitched up the cut on her forehead, the only sign that she'd been in an accident.

Zoe walked in to the store-room, she was sad to have a lost a colleague but she knew that Max Walker would make it better. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her softly.

"Um?" She mumbled against his mouth, her hands ripping open his shirt as he caressed her. And she moaned with pleasure as they kissed his hand moving closer to her thigh as she smirked, softly.

And, at the sight of Max's fit, young body Zoe Hanna no longer felt tired and drawn from the days events...

And, on impulse Max decided to book the two of them a dirty weekend away, which came as a shock to Zoe as she realized that this was no longer a no strings attached relationship - she was in love with cheeky, charming, rough Max Walker.

* * *

**I know there wasn't there wasn't much Zax I don't feel confident in writing them yet. **

**I didn't rip off the character 'Jess' from Sunday's episode of Casualty, I liked Zoe's and Jessica's friendship which played out in series 22 - to 23 and haven't really written about how much I miss the two characters together. Next prompt: Tom and Sam try to get their relationship back on track but will they succeed or decide to go their separate ways? Prompted by TamJaspie. I already have the chapter typed so TamJaspie, shouldn't have to wait to long for it, I know how much she loves Tam. :D  
**


	33. Tam's talk

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I wasn't expecting any, so to get two I was happy. Thank you your reviews, support wouldn't have made this story possible. :D**

**Just a quick reminder in these Tam one - shots that are being wrote, Sam was never married to Dylan.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 33

Sam rolled over in bed expecting to find Tom beside her but he wasn't. She sighed as the events of Tom hitting her come back to her. Why had he done it? That was one question that kept going around in her mind. She shook her head, knowing it would drive her insane. She looked up as the door opened and Tom walked in, in spite of being angry at him he was still the love of her life, there was no other man for her. **  
**

"Are you OK?" Tom asked not making eye contact with her, ashamed of his actions the other day and so he should.

"We need to talk " Sam replied, determined that he wouldn't do it again.

"I know " Tom nodded, sitting down on the bed.

Sam turned to face him and gave him her hand as he took a deep breath, starting to explain:

"I know I shouldn't have hit you"

Sam scoffed.

"Forgive me?" He asked as she looked down at her wedding ring, were just a few short months earlier Tom had put it lovingly on her finger. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tom, I can't. "

Tom grabbed her arm gently, he wanted, needed to get forgiven in order for them to move on. Sam sighed as she looked over at Ben and Lilly. They needed both their parents.

"I forgive you " She told him as Tom sighed in relief.

"Good " He said, and kissed her gently, even know she wasn't completely happy, she gave in to the kiss.

* * *

**Next prompt: Ethan and Lily return from their honeymoon but Ethan has a flashback to when he was 16 as he went out with Annabel to please his and Cal's father, who wanted them to date, but Ethan dumped her as he wanted to concentrate on his studies. Was written for Lithanfan2014. **


	34. Returning from honeymoon

**Sorry! Life got in the way of me updating this fic so I hope you all enjoy, and please kept prompting. **

**This prompt was written for Lithanfan2014 and the prompt was Ethan and Lily return from Barbados, but their return isn't plain - sailing as Ethan's and Cal's father is admitted and Ethan has a flashback. **

**Chapter 35: Ella attends her first scan with Cal. Written for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol. **

**Chapter 36: Linda, Connie and Jessica are held hostage by a patient's father. Written for Casualty3000.**

**Chapter 37: Simon, Linda's ex returns. Written for Casualty3000. **

**Chapter 38: Taking a break from being clinical lead Zoe and Linda head to Alton Towers for the day. Written for Casualty3000. **

**Chapter 39: Tom surprises wife Sam with two surprises but will she be won over as she still feels unsure about her relationship? Written for Tam Jaspie. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 34

As soon as Ethan and Lily Hardy, stepped off the plane they were shocked by the weather difference, in Barbados it had been a lovely 28 degrees and the weather in England was quite sunny but not as hot as Barbados was. Lily smiled as she touched her bump and they walked in to the airport where Ethan spotted their luggage on the luggage cart, not wanting Lily to harm herself or the baby he walked over and picked it up, it wasn't much only 1 suitcase and a backpack and hand I hand they walked out and Ethan walked to the car where he opened the boot and placed the luggage inside.

He held the door open for Lily who smiled shyly as she got inside and he shut the door, looking cool in a pair of white shorts and a shirt which Lily had brought him, and he opened the door and they started as man and wife their journey back home.

It was late when they got back so Lily had a sleep in the car while Ethan drove them to their flat. Ethan lifted Lily in to his arms and walked up the path and put her on the couch as he entered the living room.

* * *

The next day it was the Hardy's first day back at work and Zoe was rushed off her feet. They barely seen each other all day, until a patient froze Ethan as he listened to Dixie and Jeff.

"This is Calvin Hardy, 43, collapsed of a heart attack, BP 60/ 90 and GSC 5 " Dixie said and Ethan zoned out, looking down at the trolley.

"Doctor Hardy" Zoe said.

"Sorry " He mumbled, pushing his glasses up his nose. And taking control as the trolley was taken to RESUS

He was apparently well as he locked the doors to RESUS leaving Rita, Lilly and Ethan trapped.

Ethan looked at his father and then Lily whose eye's were glistened with tears. Rita was persuading Daniel (Ethan and Cal's father) to let Lily and the baby go. She was scared but she wasn't going to let it show.

"Ah, is little, Lily scared?" Ethan's Dad mocked her.

"Fine, but I'll only say what I think is right!" Lily snapped, the feistiness in her retuning.

"You should have married Annabella, son, she adored you " Daniel turned his attention to Ethan, the bright one in the family.

Ethan nodded, acknowledging this fact, but he was 16 when he met her and he didn't need a relationship he wanted to concentrate on his studies, Cal, on the other hand, was taken with Annabella but the usually smooth charmer didn't interest her she wanted 'Geeky Ethan'

* * *

_Flashback_

_16 - year - old Ethan was sat at his desk with his notepad open. He had his laptop open in front of him and a bottle of water when he heard footsteps behind him - Annabella was wearing a tight black dress, her hair hung in bouncy curls and she sat on his lap _

_"No" _

_"Oh, come on Ethan, I know you want to " He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed and turned to face her ._

_A night of passion with her and he didn't see her again, until a few days before his wedding and she'd shot the bride. _

_End of flashback. _

He collapsed, clutching his chest and sinking to the floor.

"He's gone " Said an agency nurse taking his pulse.

"It's me or her Ethan " Annabella gave her ultimate while Ethan didn't have to think twice.

"Lily "Ethan sighed, as he started CPR, Cal was watching through the RESUS window. He growled at Ethan and walked in to RESUS, trying in vain to help him save their father.

After taking away the oxygen Ethan did CPR again and was relieved when he breathed and they moved him to a be bed where they hooked him to a heart monitor and attaching a pulse oximter as they moved him on to the bed and Ethan then lead Lily away to a cubicle which was empty.

Lily and Ethan were in a cubicle, Ethan was applying gel to her stomach and she looked at the screen. Their baby was fine. Taking her hand and without looking back, the Hardy's left the ED for the night as they attempted to put Lily's ordeal behind them both.

* * *

**Next prompt: Ella goes to her first scan and is delighted when Cal turns up. It was written for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol. **


	35. Ella's baby scan

**Thank you for the support, follows and reviews. It means a lot and I'm enjoying getting them, it means you enjoy what I write. **

**This prompt was written for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Ella attends her baby scan and is happy when Cal turns up, telling her he loves her. **

**Chapter 40: Lily falls down the stairs at the ED, will the baby be OK or will she lose it? Written for CasualtyFanForever81. **

**Chapter 41: Max is hurt, ends up in hospital and Zoe treats him. Written for atycool96. **

**Chapter 42: As Jeff prepares to leave the ED after opting not to renew his contract as a paramedic, he's called to one last shout out and is shocked to find Tamzin. **** Will her telling him she's pregnant, change his mind about leaving the ED? Written for Guest.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 35. 

"This will just feel cold " The sonographer had a professional air about her as she spoke to the 16-year-old lying on a bed in front of her. "If you'd like to lift your top up?" She continued. Ella nodded as she lifted her top up and felt the cold gel being put on her stomach. She'd texted Cal earlier to see that her scan was today but she'd switched her phone off as she was called inside the room and lay on the bed as the machine was booted up.

An out of breath Cal had been told by Zoe, who'd been told by Ash, that Ella's scan was today and being the closest to Ash in the ED, Zoe was shocked wen he'd said she was pregnant.

"Cal Knight, registrar " He said showing his hospital ID to the sonographer who smiled and let him in.

"Ella " Cal said as she stared at the screen, the baby moving about. Ella smiled as the sonographer handed her tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach.

When Ella and Cal got back to Ash's apartment she was shocked to find her belongings in bin bags and she wondered where to go as Ash was furious with a 30-year-old man getting his daughter pregnant.

"Dad, please " Ella whispered as Cal started to put the plastic bags in to his car.

Ash shook his head. Ella wasn't a bad girl not really, she just got a bit lost really but Ash had, had enough, he was in his 50's, held a job down and he didn't want to get up to a baby every few hours.

Ash leant forward, kissed his daughters head and then let her go, to be with Cal. He'd asked to see the baby when it was born and Ella had agreed as she wanted Ash to be apart of his grand-kids life.

Cal held the door open for Ella as she got in and looked out the window at her dad who was stood on the step and went back inside and shut the door once the car had drove around the corner and disappeared.

After a short drive Cal opened the door to Ethan's flat, but Lily and Ethan were out looking for a house for when the baby came along. And Cal was going to convince Ethan to give him the flat. They hated each other but their deceased mother would have wanted them to try and get on. She hadn't known that Ethan and Lily had married and Ethan would have loved her to be at the wedding.

The door opened and Ethan walked in, looking at his brother.

"What?" Cal asked, his eyes twinkling, a sign he had a girl in the flat, and he did.

"Nothing " Was Ethan's response as Lily walked in, a small smile on her lips and she'd removed her glasses. Cal remembered that kiss. That night, when Lily was upset, he'd flattered her, tucked her hair behind her ear and told her she was beautiful.

Lily looked at him as she headed in to the kitchen and made a drink .

"Cal?" Ella called, from her position in the living room, on the sofa. Lily simply raised her eyebrows at him.

Cal walked in and smiled as he took Ella's hand, raising it to his lips, kissing it.

"I love you " And he was shocked as he said the words as Ella Ashford was the only person he'd told he'd loved.

* * *

**Next prompt: Jessica, Linda and Connie are held hostage by a patient's father. Prompted by Casualty3000. **


	36. Linda's and Jessica's RESUS scare

**Guys, not to go on (it seems that's all I ever do!) but if I choose to continue a prompt in this story that is my decision, I don't like people assuming what's going to happen in them, if you do you will lose your prompt, I know that sounds horrible but one person has just assumed she knows what's going to happen in this prompt (Considering she requested it ) but yeah the reason I'm saying this is because I'm just fed up. I take time, on top of my life to write for you guys, I'd appreciate it if you didn't assume upcoming prompts. (It then takes the fun out of it for me )**

**Lisa: Thanks for the review I appreciate your honesty. Calvin Hardy is Ethan's and Cal's father who faked his chest pains in order to get admitted to the ED.**

**Guest: I will do the Tamzin/ Jeff chapter but I think I'm going to combine it with another Tamzin / Jeff prompt as I think they'll work well together. From now on, if I think a prompt works well with another one, I will combine them. **

**This prompt was wrote for Casualty3000 and the prompt was: Jessica, Linda and Connie are held hostage by a patients father, will the women be okay? I'm aware Linda is not in character.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 36.

"Sure "Jessica replied as she placed her phone in her handbag. The text she'd just replied to had been from Connie, asking her to come in as they were short - staffed. She sighed, she'd been sick and she was beginning to get the start of a mouth ulcer. But her and Adam needed the money so she'd have to go in. Before long her phone went off again and she looked at her screen. Linda. She opened her inbox and read the message

Sender: Linda.

To: Jessica

Time: 9:30

**'You coming in?'**

To: Linda

Sender: Jessica.

Time: 9: 41.

**'Sure'** Jessica taped out her reply and then walked up the stairs, and walked in to hers and Adam's room where she opened her wardrobe and pulled out clothes which would do her for the short drive from the house to the ED. Going back down the stairs she picked up her bag and kissed Adam goodbye.

Unlocking the car she got inside, put her seat-belt on and shut the door as she drove carefully out of the road.

* * *

Linda, Jessica and Connie were in peads, treating a little boy, Danny, 1 year - old, who been brought in with a severe head injury, after falling down the stairs, but between Connie and Linda they'd discovered that little Danny had been shook by his father after one too many beers and now after apparently stabilizing his heart monitor had gone off and Jessica had raced in to try to save him.

She looked at the boy in front of her, his chubby cheeks and cheeky grin and his weak body battered so cruelly. "It's OK " She told herself, stepping on to the step as she started CPR, hoping to bring him back. She kept trying and trying until Adam pulled back the curtain, announcing the news Jessica didn't want to hear.

"Time of death 19: 54 " He said, his heart sinking him and Jessica had lost a boy too. Leading her from RESUS he led her to the staff room both were unaware Liam (Danny's father ) was lurking in the hospital after being told by Connie that his son hadn't made it.

"You killed my son!" The man Liam, who was Danny's father, screamed at Linda and Jessica who looked at each other, each woman didn't know how to respond.

Jessica was the first to speak up. She knew that Linda wasn't going to agree with what she was about to say but she had to say something. "OK "

Linda turned and stared at her like she was crazy but what could she say?

Soon, she heard Linda wincing as Liam picked up a scalpel and pressed it against her throat. Jessica looked at the doors hoping she could get help but found as she walked to the doors they'd been locked. Connie had tried to get in but had also found the doors locked. She'd alerted Adam, who'd become concerned for his girlfriend and was trying desperately to get in to RESUS.

"What do we do now?" Asked Linda, trying to control her breathing.

"I don't know " Jessica shrugged, helplessly as she heard Liam's voice.

"You bitches shut it!" He roared, slapping Linda, Jessica was shocked.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Linda simply nodded as Jessica stood and walked over. She was going to try to convince him to let them go but instead he grabbed Linda thoughtlessly shoving her in to the wall, her head colliding with the wall. Jessica gulped as she hoped Linda could hear her. She felt for a pulse and couldn't find one and started CPR, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Here bitch " He told her handing her the piece of the paper with the RESUS code in.

She walked over and put the code in and Adam raced over to her, planting kisses on her.

"I'm fine " She whispered, slightly embarrassed by his over - affection.

"Liam Miller I'm arresting you, on the murder of your son, Danny Miller, you don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not answer when questioned something which you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence" He was handcuffed and led out of the ED.

* * *

"It's alright" Adam told her, holding her close and wiping her tears from her cheeks. Jessica looked up as Adam led her from cubicles. Connie, Zoe and Rita were trying to stabilize Linda before they sent her up to theatre

Zoe turned around knowing how close the two were she wasn't allowing Jessica to treat Linda. "Jessica, you know the rules, relatives room"

Her shift was over anyway so she walked to the staff room where Adam was waiting for her and she opened her locker pulling out her jacket and handbag as she followed Adam out of the staff - room where he was busy signing them both out.

Noticing Jessica he put the pen down and covered her with her jacket, as they left for the night.

* * *

**Next prompt: Tom surprises Sam with a few things she doesn't expect. Prompted by Tam Jaspie. **


	37. Sam's big reveal

**This was a Tam prompt and the prompt was: After hitting his wife Tom knows he's not fully forgiven, but he hopes that a few surprises might help him win back her trust. Was requested by Tam Jaspie.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 37

"Good morning " Tom smiled to his wife as he stood at the changing mat that was in the corner of the bedroom where he was changing Lily. Ben was in his bouncer in the living room.

"Morning " Sam mumbled, blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes. She walked over to him as he lifted Lily off the mat and handed her to her, the little girl falling asleep in her mothers arms. She walked down the hallway to the living room and suddenly realized that their Farmead Flat (which was in Tom's name) was too small. They needed something bigger, especially as the twins were growing up fast.

"Sam?" Tom called as he too, come down the hallway checking she wasn't in the living room as the first of the two surprises he'd brought her would be arriving soon.

"I'll get it" Tom called as he headed towards the door and unlocked the chain and pulling the door open.

"Mr Kent?" A man asked, looking at his clipboard to check that he was at the right address.

"Sure " Tom replied, as he watched the man head to the back of his van and open the doors. He came back carrying a small puppy. It was a golden retriever with adorable brown eyes, Tom had already been out to buy it some of the essentials it would need, and that included a dog bed, (Well, really it was a cardboard box for now) water bowels (One for food, the other for water) a collar for if and when Sam wanted to take it out. And a cage for when they went away as a family and wanted to take the dog. He'd also brought a few cheap blankets to be put in the bed so the dog was comfortable. Chew toys.

"Turn around?" Tom ordered her lightly as she did. She opened her eyes and looked at the floor.

She squealed, throwing her arms around Tom as she picked it up.

"Any names?" He asked, later that day when the family were sitting down to dinner.

Sam shook her head, she wasn't sure.

"What about Samantha Kent?" Tom suggested, before she glared at him, and got up from the table walking out of the kitchen.

Concerned, Tom followed her as he knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone " She told him from her place on their bed, where she was lying curled up, trying to block out the memories of what he'd done to her.

"Let me in Sam" Tom said, wanting to help her. He heard her get up from the bed and soon she was facing him.

"What?" She asked.

"Shh, shh, it's OK " He tried to soothe her but she pulled herself from his grasp.

"No it's not!" She shouted, shocking him.

"Let me help" He told her.

Sam sighed, sitting back on the bed. "Today was the day my father raped me Tom" She admitted, trying to be strong but Tom could see she was hurting. He pulled her in to his arms, kissing the top of her head and told her she was safe.

Feeling her go limp he'd come to the conclusion that she'd fallen asleep, gently shifting her to the other side of him he covered her with the duvet, kissed her forehead, walked out the door, shutting it behind them as he then went to settle the kids.

Settling the kids, was exhausting but after doing so, he joined Sam in their room, striping down to his Calvin Klein boxers and sitting down before he swnug is legs in the bed, kissed Sam's forehead again, and turned out the light.

The reason he'd brought a dog was because he knew Sam wanted one and Tom wanted to make her happy and the golden retriever was a good family pet so it meant that the whole family could get involved in looking after it.

* * *

**Next prompt: Simon Linda's ex returns as she recovers f****rom surgery, but when Jessica visits her friend, she finds its her that reveals a secret. But will Linda say she might already know? Was wrote for Casualty3000. I'm also thinking of giving the prompts chapter titles, what do you think?**


	38. Adam's gun terror

**Here's a list of prompts I'll be writing when I find the time I just list them to make sure that there isn't any I've forgotten. **

**Chapter 38: Jessica visits Linda as she recovers from her surgery, but when Linda's old flame reappears Jessica finds it her who reveals a secret. Written for Casualty3000. **

**Chapter 39: Max is taken to the ED after a patient attacks him and Zax confesses their 1 year relationship to the staff. Prompted by atycool96. **

**Chapter 40: Jessica's shocked to find out that she's pregnant while, still having treatment for her breast cancer, but will the baby be alright when home, alone, she collapses? (This will be a 3 part story. )**

**Chapter 41: Jessica's admitted to the ED, screaming in pain as the pain gets worse and she loses blood. Prompted by Still an AJ Lover (it's the author of this fanfic, but before people start saying 'she's reviewed her own work' let me tell you I haven't. ) it's a storyline I've wanted to write and this for me, is the perfect place to write it!**

**Chapter 42: Zoe reveals the outcome of Jessica's ultrasound. Will she and Adam get the outcome she desperately wants? Prompted by Still an AJ Lover. **

**Chapter 43: 4 month pregnant Lily has, had a healthy pregnancy so far, but while rushing for her assessment with Ash, she tumbles down the ED stairs. Prompted by CasualtyFanForever81. **

**Chapter 44: This was the prompt that I wanted to combine and the joint prompt was: Tamzin is out on a shout with Jeff when she realizes she knows the patient her fiancée (I can't remember his name) and she remembers that he beat her. When he re- does it she confides in fellow paramedic Jeff that she's pregnant. It is then he says he's to leave the ED. Prompted by Guest, Guest and Guest. **

**Chapter 45: Sam wakes up crying after a nightmare about her dad raping her, but will Tom help her through it? Prompted for Tam Jaspie. **

**Chapter 46: Cal makes Ella her craving of a pot noodle but it has something inside that she doesn't expect. Prompted by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol.**

**Chapter 47: Jessica's hysterical as colleagues treat Adam, will the very much doctor lived? **

**Sorry if there are, any prompts I've missed.**

**Also, I just wondered if anybody knew the name of Tazmin's fiancé. (I know she's mentioned his name in the show but I've forgotten it) Any help would be great thanks. **

**This character I'm about to write about, was in the show (He was only in it for one episode, so I know that he'll be very out of character)**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 38. 

"We are taking her off sedation later today, to see if she comes round" Jessica heard new doctor Danny Bird talk to Zoe as she walked through the corridor and in to the staff - room to put on her scrubs. Once she'd put on her scrubs she walked out of the locker room and had a quick coffee. Before getting to work.

Treating her first patient she joined Zoe in RESUS and after treating the RESUS case they each went for a coffee and to see Linda. They both looked at each other and Zoe pressed down on the handle as the door opened and they went inside.

Linda was connected to many machines that both professionals had seen many, many times but it was still a shock to see a friend lying there.

They turned to leave when suddenly Jessica heard her name being called. She turned around as Zoe left the two women to it. Linda was moved to cubicles and Jessica grabbed a tea and made her way to the staff - room where Adam was. She sat down beside him and looked up and smiled. Jessica smiled back as she sat down again after putting her handbag in her locker and sitting down, she poured herself a glass of water having drank the tea.

"Simon" Linda gasped shocked as he closed the curtain. Nobody had seen him enter as he'd left unexpectedly after it had turned out Linda had jilted him on what was going to be their wedding day, and he guessed that he could have been the father of the baby she had a miscarriage with.

He noted how scared she looked as he walked around her and Linda tried to scream for help. Jessica heard her screams and headed for the cubicle and pulled the curtain back.

"Are you OK?" She asked, looking out for her. She didn't always look for Linda but that's because she had her own life to lead with Adam.

"Let her go " Added Adam as he appeared by Jessica's side.

Simon held a knife to Linda's throat and Jessica winced. She had hoped she'd never have to see a knife again. Adam noticed how pale she'd gone. He stroked her hair as he caught sight of the blokes face. Simon. His family, he was related to Simon. It turned out that Adam's and Alex's mother before she died in a car crash when Adam was 8, had been Simon's dad's sister, making Adam, Alex and Simon related.

Simon hated Adam. Adam Trueman was a successful consultant, with the big house, the flashy car and a beautiful girlfriend. Simon was a locum, didn't get much work, his wife to be had jilted him, and he'd lost the child he had known was his.

And, now he wanted revenge. He slowly drew a gun from his green scrubs and pointed it at Linda, Jessica screamed as Adam threw himself in front of his girlfriend only to get shot himself...

* * *

**Now, I know Casualty never revealed who the father of the baby that Linda had a miscarriage with, but for the sake of this Linda prompt Simon was that child's dad. **

**Next prompt: Max is brought in to the ED after being attacked by a patient and Zax reveal they've been in a relationship for over a year. Prompted by atycool96. **

**No longer doing Linda prompts after this. Sorry of that annoys some people but yeah, at the end of the day, it's my fanfiction, I get the last say at what goes in. **


	39. Admitting Max

**Chapter 48: Adam, Jessica, Lucas, and Amelia go on a family day out but tragic consequences await the couple as well as their children. Prompted by Casualty3000. **

**ellzlovzcasualty:Really sorry to hear about your diagnose, but glad to hear you are on the mend. :) Of course I could do some Ruth and Jay and Lilly and Ethan. What would you like in them? **

**This prompt was prompted by atycool96 and the prompt was: Max is hurt at the hands of a patient, and when Zoe rushes to his side she reveals their relationship, much to the shock of their colleagues.**

**A certain LindaAndrewsFan (I really don't care if she sees this or not, because I'm past caring ) needs to stop spreading lies about me, no wonder we used to get in to a loads of arguments. I don't assume things, darling. So grow up, or quit prompting for your sister. Seriously I really didn't need to do this fiction, I really didn't. **

**And the bit about Rita and her husband in this, is completely made up. I guess Mark abused Rita in the show, I don't know. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 39. 

Zoe walked in to the ED. She'd been out drinking the night before and had a massive hangover. She groaned as she stumbled in to her office and then Connie walked in. Zoe had something of a love/ hate relationship with her. She was bossy, undermined Zoe when it was her staff and her department at stake.

* * *

Max Walker had stumbled in to work late and he knew that ED boss Zoe was going to give him a stern talking to in his break.

As Max wheeled a petite pretty blonde, named Mia, in to a cubicle. He was unaware she was plotting revenge for being jilted.

"Just go for it " Cal winked at Max as he headed in to a cubicle to treat a patient. But helping that patient was going to cause devastation for Max and a few others close to him...

Once he'd helped her on the bed, took the wheelchair out of the cubicle and got Cal to examine her Max returned to take Mia to CT when she pulled out a gun. Max knew not to panic as it wouldn't be good. Then there was a shot.

Zoe was up in her office, typing on her computer. There was a knock at the door. Zoe sighed, the staff knew not to disturb her when she was in the office. "Come in " She added. The door opened to show Louise.

"Doctor Hanna Max has been brought in " Louise told her, Zoe's heart dropped as she managed.

"OK, thanks Louise " She plastered on a fake smile as the door closed and Zoe was left alone. With a sigh she abandoned her paperwork, grabbed her bag and stood up making her way down the ED stairs. She really wanted a cigarette but she was trying to kick the habit.

_Max. Max. Max._ The words went around and around her mind like a whirlwind as she noticed Dixie and Jeff wheel the limp porter in to RESUS. She took a deep breath, composing herself as she swiftly followed the stretcher in to RESUS.

"Hey, beautiful " Max whispered, weakly, removing the oxygen mask from his face. A tear ran down Zoe's cheek as Max reached out and played with her hair. Zoe stood up, kissed Max on the cheek and left RESUS. She heard the gossiops, but for once she choose to ignore them as she smiled and held her head high.

Are they going out?" Asked Louise, noting the huge smile on the doctor's face

Rita shrugged, she didn't know. She was too preoccupied with her husband Mark being 'dead' She knew why she'd told her colleagues that she was a widow. it was because Mark had murdered a young pregnant woman, but it was the woman he'd got pregnant after an affair. But rather than tell colleagues he was alive and in prison, he'd got ten years, she'd rather tell people he was dead. She hated the pity but it was better than being known as the woman whose husband left her for a 16 year old who he then killed.

Leaving her office Zoe left for the weekend knowing it wouldn't be long until she had Max in her arms again.

* * *

**Next prompt: My 3 chaptered AJ story as Jessica finds out she's pregnant after collapsing after a chemo session. **


	40. Jessica's treatment

**Chapter 49: Ruth and Jay make another welcome return to the ED, this time to tell former colleagues that they are getting married. Who would ellzlovzcasualty like as bridesmaids and best man?**

**Chapter 50: Taking a break from her role as Clinical Lead Zoe and Linda head to Alton Towers for the day. Prompted by Casualty3000. **

**This prompt was wrote by me as I had a Jessica/ Adam story - line and the prompt was: Jessica, is still in the middle of getting chemotherapy for her breast cancer, when, she faints and is hurt to find she's pregnant. Thank you to Tam Jaspie who listened to my ideas for this chapter and the next two as this will be a 3 chapter story. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 40.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, sitting up in bed and watching as Jessica ran in to the en - suite bathroom. Adam followed her. "Hey " He said, getting on to his knees and stroking her hair as she vomited.

"Shh " Adam soothed, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

The treatment had left her with a lack of appetite and she was losing weight. Previously a healthy weight at 8 stone she was now 6 stone. It meant she'd lost 2 stone in a matter of weeks.

"Feeling better?" He asked, noticing how baggy and lose her clothes were, Jessica just shook her head at him as she buried her head in to his chest. He looked at his watch - a gift from her on their wedding day. "Come on " He added, guiding her up off the floor and in to their bedroom. Kissing the top of her head Adam realized just how vulnerable his former wife - now girlfriend - was.

"Sure " Jessica's quiet reply was as she watched Adam put on his shoes and checking that someone was available to mind the kids she held on to Adam's hand tightly as the two of them made their way down the stairs and stood by the door.

"Let's go " Adam squeezed her hand as he opened the door, and walked down the stone steps and through the gate as they got in to the car.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was quiet, with Adam trying to engage Jessica in conversation but to no avail.

"Don't worry " He murmured, pulling in to a car - space.

Worry? Worry? How could she not worry? This was her life she was talking about.

Sighing, she squeezed Adam's hand again as they began to walk in to the hospital as she know he was just trying to help her.

* * *

"Jessica Harrison?" A doctor asked

"Sure " Jessica replied as Adam nodded and they each stood up and followed the doctor in to the room. She was led in to a room where a nurse greeted her and smiled, asking her how she was feeling.

"Fine " Was the nurse received as she turned to sort out her treatment.

She was asked weather or not she'd been through the menopause and she shook her head, she hadn't.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to go " Adam said, rather apologetically to the nurse as he looked at his pager. "Sorry" He added, seeing her disappointed expression.

"It's OK " She said, wincing as she felt the needle go under her skin and she sat there, the IV giving her life changing drugs. She knew that she'd be left with bruises from the needle, but they would fade with time.

* * *

"What have we got?" Adam asked, putting his pager back on his top and opening the cubicle curtain.

Tom turned around as Adam drew the curtain around the rails and explained. "This is Darren Harrison, 31, involved in an RTC. GSC was 14 throughout and BP 120/ 80 "

"Good. " Adam stated, getting out his pen - light out of his scrubs and shining it in to the patient's eyes.

"Have you got anybody we can call for you?" Tom asked.

Darren shook his head having no idea that the doctor he was speaking to, was his sister's fiancé.

It was only when she passed the half - open curtain on her way from her chemo session that she looked up and realized something. She was late. Was she expecting? She wondered as she walked from the ED, got in to the car, and drove home.

Letting herself in she was relieved to find the 3 storey house empty for a change. She climbed the stairs, and, headed in to the bathroom.

She knew the instructions on a pregnancy test inside out by now - She weed on the stick, put it on the side of the sink and waited.

_Waited. _

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff - hanger, I had to. **

**Let me explain the reason for bringing Jessica's brother in even know he wasn't mentioned or cast. The only reason I know she had a younger brother is because it said in Jessica's former BBC character profile, that she was inspired to become a nurse after he almost lost his leg in a motorbike accident. I'm not too sure how old he was meant to be as, I said earlier he was never mentioned. So I'll go for 5 years younger than Jessica. **

**Next prompt: Jessica reels as she awaits the result of the test. Prompted by Still An AJ Lover. **


	41. Jessica's devastating day

**First off, I've reached 102 reviews. Thank you so much. Without people out there reviewing and reading this story wouldn't have been possible. These prompts have now been mixed up a little due to me, putting an Adam/ Jessica one in, so I'm sorry if your prompts are not where I'd originally said they were. I will be writing for people who prompted. **

**Tam Jaspie: You should know by now how much I like cliff - hangers. XD**

**Chapter 40: Jessica reels at the result of the test and a shock accident puts her in danger. Prompted by Still An AJ Lover. **

**Chapter 41: Adam and Jessica wait anxiously for news as she's rushed in to the ED. Prompted by Still An AJ Lover **

**Chapter: 42: A 4 month pregnant Lily rushes for her assessment with Ash, but falls down the ED stairs. Will the baby be alright? Prompted by CasualtyFanForever. **

**Chapter 43: Ruth and Jay make another welcome return to the ED, where they tell colleagues past and present, that they are getting married. Prompted by ellizlovcasualty. **

**Chapter 44: Sam wakes up screaming from a nightmare about her rape but will Tom help her through it? Prompted by Tam Jaspie.**

**Chapter 45: This was the prompt that I wanted to combine and the prompt was: Tazmin is out on a shout when she is attacked at night and she realises that she knows the patient, her fiancé Greg, (I'm not entirely sure if this is the name of her fiancé but I asked CasualtyFanForever81 and she said she had a feeling it was, so I'll go with that for now. ) who was her attacker. But why did he do it? And when, Tazmin reveals to Jeff that she's expecting a baby the two of them decide to leave Holby to raise the baby but are involved in an RTC, after goodbye drinks. Will the 3 of them make it out alive? (I think that's the longest spoiler I've written, so far. ) Prompted by Guest, Guest and Guest.**

**Chapter 46: After quitting her role (temporarily) as clinical lead Zoe meets up with old friend Linda and the two of then go to Alton Towers. Prompted by Casualty3000. **

** I'm trying to update this before I go away for a week, I will have my iPad but not sure if I will be able to post. If not when I back I'll post this chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 40. 

Time seemed to go slower as Jessica glanced at the clock ticking on the bathroom wall. When she knew that three minutes were up, she nervously looked down at her lap and picked up the stick quickly glancing at the one word which could potentially change her life.

_Pregnant. _

_28 -31 weeks. _

7 months? How could she not have known?

"It's OK " She told herself, attempting to get up off the cold titled bathroom floor but something was keeping her there. And that was fear. Fear that Adam would think that this baby would replace their son. She knew that this baby would never replace Harry; nobody could, he was her third child and very precious to both his mother and father.

Hearing her phone beep she went through her scrubs pockets to retrieve it and glanced, at the screen making sure she knew who was trying to get in touch with her.

_Adam. _

She threw her head back, accidentally hitting it against the wall. Sighing as she put her hand to the back of her head she felt a warm stick substance through her fingers.

Finally, using her hands she pulled herself up from the floor and opened the door making her way down the stairs. She kept hold of the banister as she walked and closing her eyes briefly she allowed her mind to wonder how Adam would react to news of becoming a father.

Not realizing she was feeling light-headed and sick, she lost her footing and banged her hip in to the banister, knowing it would bruise. She tried to grab on but found herself falling. She screamed, hoping against hope that Adam would walk through the door but she knew he wouldn't as he was on a double shift, he'd been pulling a lot of them lately and it made her feel insecure, like he didn't want to be with her.

"It's fine " She said to herself, like a mantra as she attempted to get up again, but the further she got she found herself falling and falling, her mind fearful of the baby she now knew she was carrying.

She knew her decision could go two ways: She could let go of the banister and risk losing the baby or she could keep trying and hope both her and the baby would be OK.

Feeling a tear fall down her cheek, mixing in with her mascara she took a deep breath as she screamed, closing her eyes, she let go of the banister...

* * *

**Next prompt: Zoe gives Adam news he wasn't expecting. Prompted by Still An AJ Lover**


	42. Empty arms

**I started this chapter while I was on holiday but I waited until I was back home to upload it as I wanted to check it had no spelling mistakes or errors in. (As I knew the last couple of chapters of this and other fictions I've updated on both "Angel2021" and "Gillian Kearney Fan" have had errors in. ) Sometimes they just happen. **

**This is the last chapter of this story. I've enjoyed writing this. It was wrote for by Still An AJ Lover and the prompt was: Jessica's brought in, after a fall at home, as Zoe informs Adam that Jessica's been brought in, he rushes in to RESUS, only to find Jessica crying her eyes out. Will Zoe give Jessica the news she desperately wants?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 42

"Zoe, it's Jessica " Paramedics Jeff and Dixie informed the younger medic of the familiar patient as he and Dixie wheeled the stretcher to RESUS. "She has a head injury, her GSC was 2, and BP was 60/ 90 "

"Okay thanks, Jeff " Zoe said as she got Noel to find Adam. Noel nodded, and walked out from behind the reception desk and headed to the staff - room.

"Doctor Trueman"

"That's my name don't wear it out " He joked.

"Jessica's been brought in " Noel told him, watching his reaction.

"What?" He said, following Noël out of the staff room and running to RESUS Where he found Zoe, Jeff, and Dixie transferring Jessica from the stretcher and to the bed.

"Lets get a CT organised " Zoe stated, Big Mac nodded and fetched Max, as he was no longer a porter.

Max walked in to RESUS, winked at Zoe and then took the brakes off the bed as he wheeled it from RESUS and to the lifts where he waited for the doors to open, when they did he pushed the bed inside the lift and waited for the lifts to close again.

In CT Zoe joined Max as they both watched over Jessica as she began fitting. She needed diazepam. Fletch got her some and Zoe injected Jessica with the drug, but only a low dose as she knew she was pregnant and Jessica stopped fitting.

The board slid in the machine as the scan was took and Zoe stood behind the screen watching intently to know if Jessica started fitting again.

Her CT scan showed concussion so Zoe was going to keep her in for the night for observation and they took her back to RESUS so Zoe could reset her elbow and wait for her to wake up before a midwife or Tess did the scan.

"How is she?" Adam asked, concerned for her.

"Still unconscious " Zoe informed him as Danny took over the next part of the conversation.

"And we are waiting for her to wake up so we can check the baby " Danny informed him not knowing that Adam didn't know that she was expecting but he had to act like he did know.

"Good " Adam said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

By now Jessica had started to come round and had noticed Adam. "Hey" He said softly, reaching for her hand which she was reluctant to give him.

"Ready?" Adam asked as Zoe wanted to move her elbow.

"Sure " She gulped as Zoe undid the Velcro on the frac - pack and took her elbow in to her own as she pulled the bone back in to place, Jessica screamed as Tom got a sling. Zoe tied it around Jessica's shoulder and pulled it carefully so her elbow was resting comfortably.

Tess walked in with a Doppler and Jessica waited as she prayed to God even know she wasn't really religious, she'd only prayed once before she fell pregnant and when Lucas was ran over with a silent prayer that the baby would live.

Tess put the machine on and put the probe against Jessica's skin as she hoped to pick up a heartbeat. She moved it around, both nurses in RESUS knowing that heartbeats were sometimes hard to find.

It was up to Zoe to tell Jessica and Adam the news she so desperately didn't want.

"I'm so sorry Jessica, it looks like you've lost it " Zoe told her honestly.

She couldn't cry, all she could do was look at Zoe feeling empty and didn't feel Adam's arms around her as he slid them around her and held her close.

"Sshh " He whispered, trying to soothe her but they both knew when she was upset and angry - like she was when Harry died - she'd push him away and that wouldn't do well for their relationship that they were trying to repair.

* * *

**I really liked writing this prompt. **

**Next prompt: Lilly has had a healthy pregnancy so far, but at the ED when she starts feeling unwell as she starts rushing for her assessment with Ash she faints and falls down the ED stairs, will hers and Ethan's unborn baby be okay? Was wrote for CasualtyFanForever81. **


	43. Lily's miscarriage

**This prompt was wrote for CasualtyFanForever81 and the prompt was: At the ED, Lily starts to feel unwell and falls down the ED stairs, will hers and Ethan's unborn baby be okay? **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 43. 

Lily lay in the bath, her hands cupping her bump, trying to work out the courage to tell Ethan he was going to become a father. She was 4 months gone, that meant she had 4 months to tell her husband but as they were both busy at work she hadn't really known how to tell him.

"Lily?" Ethan called as he stood outside their bedroom waiting for his wife. Lily let out a breath, hearing his voice. She raised herself out of the bath, reached for a towel from the towel rack and stood, wrapping it around her body.

"Yes?" Lily replied, wondering what he wanted. She had the start of a headache coming on and she knew that was the thought of telling Ethan.

Lily and Ethan arrived at work, 15 minutes late as Lily had to rush to the toilet. Ethan was standing waiting for her. He had a surprise for her, he'd been looking at houses as he felt his flat was too small and they were to due to view one after work.

"Good luck " Lily looked up, startled to see Tom talking to her.

She nodded, shutting her locker and walking out of the staff room.

Walking down the stairs that led down to the busy ED she wasn't sure how her assessment with Ash had gone, and suddenly she felt light - headed and sick. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience as she fell forward, trying desperately to steady herself before she fell further but that wasn't going to happen as she went over the banister leaving Zoe stunned as she dropped her files and ran to Lily's side. She'd ordered Cal to bring a trolley over, and he did but when he saw it was Lily he panicked and ordered Max to find Ethan, his brother, Lilly's husband.

Lily drifted in to unconsciousness as the trolley was rushed to RESUS where she was hooked up to an ECG machine and had a pulse oximeter on her finger.

* * *

Lily woke to Robyn and Connie looking at her. Her hands immediately went to her stomach and Connie dispatched Robyn to get a scanner from ultrasound to check the heartbeat of Lily's baby.

She looked at Robyn as she returned and Connie performed the scan.

She couldn't find a heartbeat of the baby. Connie told her she was sorry but Lily suspected she didn't mean it. Connie was a cold hearted cow with no close friends in the ED.

Ethan walked in and was shocked to find Lily lying there, in a cubicle, he had thought he was needed for a patient. In a way he was.

He took her hand, holding her tightly. He'd smoothed back her hair, told her they'd get through it together.

She told Lily the baby was a girl, so that, at least, was a small comfort to her.

"We'll try " Ethan told her and Lily didn't respond to her husband's answer. All she had was to hold on to was the memories of the baby she now knew was a little girl, who she was going to call Ellie - May Hardy.

And, even, know, she only lived for four months and two-days, little Ellie - May Hardy was never going to be forgotten by her parents.

* * *

**I really, really enjoyed writing this. **

**I'm home tomorrow from a week in Wales, so I'll sort out some early chapters of this fiction that I know have spelling mistakes in. There's worse than submitting chapters, looking back at them and realising that they have errors in.**

**Next prompt: Sam wakes up crying from a nightmare about her rape, but will husband Tom help her? Wrote for Tam Jaspie. Only two spelling mistakes in this chapter quite proud of that. **


	44. Sam's nightmare

**Lithanfan2014 - Thanks for the review, I went back over the chapter after I'd updated it and couldn't find any spelling mistakes. Up to now, there's only a few in the chapter, and there is 'Jaspie' and 'LithanFan2014' My laptop doesn't seem to like the words. **

**This is a Tam prompt wrote for Tam Jaspie and the prompt was: Sam wakes up screaming after a nightmare about her rape but will Tom help her through it? Tam have now been married for 5 months. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 44

Tom looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand to find it read 5: 32. Through the dim light that was in their bedroom as it came through the curtains he could see Sam crying and it worried him. She was thrashing about and Tom worried she could hurt herself.

Getting behind her Tom locked his arms around her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. "Shh, Sam" He whispered, stroking her hair as she fought against him.

Sam, still thinking that she was talking to her father Benjamin Nicholls, screamed. "Tom help me!"

Tom kissed her cheek and that seemed to bring her from her nightmare as she sat up. "Your safe " He told her but Sam didn't believe him.

"Am I?" She asked, unsure of herself, her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Sure " Tom smiled, tucking the duvet around her. He kissed her forehead as Sam fell asleep, safe in her husband's arms.

* * *

**I really struggled to write this, I suppose that's why it's so short. I've re - written chapters 16 and 8. **

**Next prompt: Ella has lived with Cal for a month now, when, craving pot noodles, Cal has an idea. Wrote for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol. **


	45. Cal's engagement

**Chapter 45:** **With girlfriend Ella expecting his baby Cal has a surprise for her in an unusual way. Wrote for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol**

****Chapter 46: I've had a few requests for Tazmin and Jeff prompts. If you log in as guest can you please put a name so I know who it's from? As for all the Tazmin and Jeff prompts they were all asked for by Guests, and it's fair to say I got confused. ****

**Chapter 47 : Ruth and Jay make another surprise return to tell colleagues that they are getting married. Wrote for **

**Chapter 48: Still reeling at the loss of their baby girl, Lily and Ethan find the perfect house with Connie's and Zoe's help. Wrote for Lithanfan2014.**

**Chapter 49: Tom and Sam's twins, are a year old and their parents plan a party in their new house, but will it go as Sam had planned? Wrote for waterlooroadfan2012. **

**Chapter 50: When Zoe quits her clinical lead role (temporarily) she meets up with old friend Linda and the two head off to Alton Towers for the day. Wrote for Casualty3000.**

**Chapter 51: Adam and Jessica head off for a family day out with her kids Lucas and Amelia, but tragedy is just around the corner for them... Wrote for Casualty3000. **

**Chapter 52: Jessica's stunned as she watches Adam drop down in front of her after being shoot by Simon, will Zoe and Rita manage to save Adam, who is just days away from his 47th birthday. Wrote for Still An AJ Lover.  
**

**Jack: The Tazmin and Jeff prompt is chapter 46. Your going to have to remind me of the plot though as I can't remember. I've had other requests for Jeff/ Tazmin so I was going to put them all together so it was combined. I just found that easier for me.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 45

Ella Ashford was lay on the sofa in Ethan's flat, Lily and Ethan had hardly been there the past few days. Ella looked up at the clock and rubbed her belly. She was now 6 months. That afternoon she had another baby scan and Cal was. Actually she wasn't sure where he was. She just hoped that he would be back in time for her scan.

Cal was in fact in his bedroom looking for his mother's engagement ring. She had originally left it to Ethan but Cal had stumbled across it one day and had pocketed it. It was a gold band with one diamond in the middle surrounded by two smaller diamonds either side and it came in a black leather case. Looking in the mirror he realized he was still in his scrubs.

He needed a plan if he was going to propose to Ella today. He looked at his watch. 12: 30, her appointment was at 1:00, so they would have to leave at 12: 45 to get there on time. Closing the lid on the ring he put it in his jeans and hurried out of Ethan's room and in to his own.

Ella, who was still lay on the couch, was getting inpatient with her boyfriend, so she reached for her phone and sent him a text. Cal heard his phone going but didn't bother to reply as he walked down the hallway. He smirked at her.

"There you are " Ella sighed, pulling herself herself up as Cal grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

The midwife was ready for Ella and Cal so she invited them straight in when they arrived. Ella lay on the bed and Cal grabbed her hand.

"There's your baby " The midwife announced, pointing out it's head, fingers and toes. Cal stared, he'd help create this human being.

They thanked the midwife each shaking her hand and left the room, each hoping that the next time they were in hospital was when Ella was giving birth.

She moaned she was hungry so Cal drove them home and she lay down on the couch as Cal prepared her lunch.

Chicken and curry flavoured pot noodles were her favourite at the moment. Looking in the cupboards for a pot noodle he found one and started to make it.

When it had cooled down, he removed the ring from it's box and put it in the pot, concealing the paper lid over it.

He walked in to the living room, put the pot down as Ella peeled back the lid, not noticing the ring, it was only when she was halfway through the pot noodle that she bit in to something hard.

"Ow" She exclaimed.

"What?" Cal asked from the arm chair where he was sitting.

Ella opened her mouth there appeared to be a ring in there. Using her finger she hooked it through the hole and pulled it out, refusing to get her hopes up. It was an engagement ring. Ella sighed, realising.

Ella broke in to grin as she looked at Cal still on bended knee. She knew the answer she wanted to give.

"Will you?" Cal asked, holding the ring.

Ella nodded, putting her arms around Cal as they kissed as he put it on her finger as they both knew Ash wasn't going to be pleased but Ella didn't care.

* * *

**What I have also decided to do as I just find this easier is that if people who prompt have accounts, I will PM them to let them know when their prompt is up. Unfortunately though, I can't do that if you prompt as a guest. I'm not to sure of the next prompt so I can't give a spoiler but I do know it is a Jeff/ Tazmin prompt.**


	46. Jeff's and Tamzin's car crash

**Jack: Ah, now I remember thanks. :) I've put the Jeff and Tamzin prompts together so for those of you who asked for Tamzin and Jeff I hope you enjoy this.**

**This chapter was wrote for guest, guest and guest and the prompt was: Tamzin's fiance Dave, beats her up and leaves her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs at their house, when Jeff finds her will she confess her love for him? **

**Just to mention Tamzin is, 33, and Jeff is 45.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 46

Tamzin was in the rec room, her hands around a warm cup of tea before she started her shift. Jeff had spent last night with his lover Samantha and she was feeling lonely. Her focus should have been on her wedding to Dave, the happiest day of her life but it wasn't as she had feelings for Jeff but he was 'married' to fellow paramedic Dixie.

"Alright princess?" Tamzin was startled, she hadn't heard Jeff enter the rec room, or flick on the kettle.

She tried to think of a reply but winced as she moved her arm, she was glad she was, for once, wearing a long - sleeved uniform as she had a secret. Dave was abusing her.

"3006 received, on our way over " Tazmin spoke in a professional tone as her and Jeff walked to the ambulance bay and drove to the crash site.

As the two paramedics tended to the wounded and called for back up Tamzin walked over to a man. She knew him.

"Dave... " Tamzin whispered. Jeff jogged over to her.

"Tams, what we got?" He asked.

"This is Dave, surname and age unknown, deep laceration to his head, given 5 mills of morphine, a litre of saline " Tamzin told Jeff as he got a collar, board and mask from the ambulance and brought them over to her. They slid the board underneath Dave and loaded him in to the ambulance.

As they unloaded him Zoe was having a cigarette and she walked over.

Once they'd handed Dave over Tamzin vomited.

Tamzin raced to the toilets where she locked the door behind her as she carefully pulled, so not to cause her ribs anymore pain, a pregnancy test out of her pocket and she stared at the box for a while, before she opened it and followed the instructions. She had to pee on the stick, wait for 3 minutes and then take a look at the result.

* * *

Tamzin shivered as she got back to her house, it had rained and her car was getting an MOT. She'd left her purse in her locker as well as her handbag.

"Dave" She asked, entering the house, dropping the keys on the side. She had thought she'd locked the front door when she left for her shift early that morning but she had found the door open.

She felt an arm choke her and she slipped in to unconsciousness on to the floor.

Dave needed to make it look like she'd fallen down the stairs so he dragged her and lay her down at the bottom step. He then picked up his keys and left, leaving his fiancée lying lifeless.

* * *

Jeff was concerned about his colleague the rota showed that Tamzin was on shift with him but she hadn't turned in.

He told Big Mac to keep an eye on the ambulance bay while he went to Tamzin's house.

Entering her home felt like a violent move without her but he was shocked by what he found.

Tamzin looking weak and lifeless and by her side a pregnancy test.

He took her pulse, called in a crew and then she woke up.

Jeff had news for her. He was leaving the ED.

Tamzin couldn't bare to lose him so she had to tell him. "Jeff, you can't " Tamzin told him.

"What?" The paramedic said.

"I love you " Tamzin confessed.

Jeff kissed her and told Zoe that, she too, was leaving.

* * *

At the pub after having drinks with Lofty, Zoe, Tess, Ash and Rita the two paramedics had set off in Jeff's car.

But unknown to them, Dave was in his car determined to reclaim his woman. He increased the speed and raced alongside Jeff's car. Jeff swerved to avoid Dave and him and Tamzin ended up in a ditch as the fumes knocked the pregnant paramedic unconscious.

Jeff needed to get her out. Undoing her belt he dragged her on to the floor, checked her breathing and ra

"This is Tamzin Bayle, 33, involved in an RTC, BP 60/90, dislocated wrist and head injury. " Said Jeff, acting like the paramedic he was.

Adam nodded, understanding as he took the stretcher away from Jeff, leaving him to follow Jessica to cubicles where she stitched the cut on his head.

Zoe treated Tamzin's fractured wrist and got a Doppler.

The scan showed the baby was fine and Jeff was pleased as they kissed Andover again made plans to leave as police informed both Jeff and Tamzin that they had arrested Dave

* * *

**Next prompt: The Kent's celebrate their twins first birthday. Wrote for waterlooroadfan2012. **

**I also think my very first has the ages of some of the characters I'll write for ages on. Tamzin isn't on there as the character hadn't returned when I started this story, so from now on I'll put the characters ages at the top, their ages might be important, might not be. **


	47. Tam celebrate their twins birthday

**Yeah, I've messed these prompts around again. After this chapter I'm taking a break from this as I definitely need to sort out chapters. **

**Chapter 47: Sam and Tom celebrate as their twins turn 1 - years - old. Wrote for waterlooroadfan2012.  
**

**Chapter 48 Ruth and Jay return with their daughter with the news they are getting married. Wrote for Ellzlovzcasualty. **

**Chapter 49: When Zoe quits her role as Clinical lead (temporally ) after she finishes with Max, she heads off for a day of fun with a former member of staff. Wrote for casualty3000.**

**Chapter 50: Adam and Jessica are - brought closer by Jessica's miscarriage. To cheer his girlfriend up, Adam plans a day out for her and the kids, but after a good day a car crash threatens their family, bringing back memories for Jessica as she remembers dropping Harry just before Adam rescued her and one of the kids don't make it... Wrote for Casualty3000. **

**Chapter 51: Jessica's distraught as she watches Adam drop down unconscious in front of her, will Zoe and Rita manage to save him? Wrote for Still An AJ Lover. **

**Chapter 52: Still reeling the loss of their baby girl, Lilly and Ethan find the perfect house with help from Zoe and Connie. Wrote for Lithanfan2014.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 47

It was a glorious summer day's when the first birthday of the 'Tam Twins' arrived. Tom couldn't believe that they were 1 already, it only seemed like yesterday that Sam was lying on a bed in RESUS, clutching his hand as she brought their children in to the world.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, letting the dog out in to the decent sized garden watching her roam freely around the garden as Sam set up the table. Tom was going to be the chef later when their ED friends were coming around and having a few glasses of wine. Sam wished that Fletch could be with them but she and Tom understood that he was busy with his new job and he was also seeing the kids when he got the chance as his ex - wife Natalie had decided to give supervised access to him regarding their kids, Ella, Evie, and Mikey.

"Mummy " Lilly said as she reached her arms out to her mother and toddled unsteadily, towards her.

Tom was proud. "Good girl " He praised her as Sam smiled. She stepped in in to house upon hearing the doorbell ring and walked through the hallway. She opened the door as she stood unable to comprehend who was standing on the other side.

"Dylan?" She eventually asked. She could hear Tom's voice reach her ears and sighed.

He remained socially awkward as always and Sam knew that she'd have to let him in and she looked to his side and realised, for the first time, that he had his dog Dervla . That dog was the closest thing Dylan had to a friend. Sam wondered why he was back at Holby.

She heard Tom's voice again and winced as Tom come through the hallway carrying Ben.

"Dylan" Tom said to be polite.

"Thomas " Dylan returned as Sam bit the bullet and allowed him in to her home. Dylan said nothing about the house as he stepped in to the hallway. He raised his eyebrows at the photos of the kids on the walls.

"Tasteful " He remarked as Sam rolled her eyes, she was inching to say something back to him as she would have done in the past but Tom lay a restraining hand on her arm as they all headed in to the garden. Tom went back to the BBQ as the doorbell rang again. Sam went to answer it, leaving Tom, Dylan and Dervla together.

it was Fletch and his kids and Sam was touched that Fletch would spend one of the rare days that he had his kids at a birthday party.

He placed two presents, one wrapped in blue paper another in pink on the side in the hallway as Evie, Ella and Mikey ran excitedly head of their dad. Fletch laughed as he watched them, they were growing up fast. In one of their recent phone- calls about the kids, Natalie told him that Evie had started her periods and when the call had finished Fletch had sat alone as he realised that his little girl was growing up.

Tom rubbed his hands together as he walked in to the kitchen to get a few beers. He smiled at his wife as he shook Fletch's hand and then opened the fridge and took out a few beers. He walked back out in to the garden and handed Fletch a beer.

"Cheers " Fletch said as him and Tom opened their beers, clinked them together and then each took a swig.

Sam laughed good cheekily at the pair of them as Tom wrapped his arms around her. Dylan was busy with Deverla. She really was like his baby.

Sam asked Fletch if he liked his new job and was he getting on with his colleagues, his reply was that he was. But Sam hadn't expected him to admit he was working his with his ex - fiancee, Colette Shrewd who was Guy Self's director of nursing.

Soon, it was time for the cake and Fletch's kids, released balloons, in pale pink and baby blue as they were the favourite colour of the twins.

Tom started them off as he launched in to 'Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Lily and Ben, happy birthday to you. "

Fletch clapped and even know they were too young Tam took a picture of the cake as Sam blew out the candles as she did Tom wrapped an arm around her pulling a funny face as the camera clicked.

* * *

**That was my very first time writing Dylan, so sorry if he wasn't in character. Next prompt: Ruth and Jay make another return to the ED with exciting news. Wrote for Ellzlovzcasualty. **


	48. Zoe's decision

**I know that I said the Ruth and Jay prompt was for this chapter, but I realised that Zoe was leaving (temporarily ) last night, and I wanted this up so it concludes with her leaving. (I know it's a day late) Wrote for Casualty3000 and the prompt was: Zoe leaves as she realises she needs a break and after splitting up with Max, an old friend turns up to see her.**

**Big thank you to waterlooroadfan2012 who has helped me with this chapter, she's been a huge help and support to me with this story and 'Teenage Dream's' on Gillian Kearney Fan. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 48. 

Zoe walked in to the ED with a coffee in her hand and her handbag strap was halfway down her shoulder

Zoe?" Max called making Zoe's head turn around.

"Can't it wait, I'm very busy" she replied sharply walking over to him.

"Trust me, you can make time for this" Max cheekily winked

"What is it" Zoe asked not getting what he was going at

"My office, five minutes" Max said with a grin across his face

"Okay" Zoe nodded.

Zoe walked up to Max's 'office' and knocked lightly on the door

"Come in" Max replied

Zoe walked in to see Max sat there, still with a grin on his face. He stood up and went to kiss her.

"Max we need to talk" Zoe said pushing him away. Max frowned.

"There's plenty off time for that later" Max said starting too kiss her again.

This time Zoe let it go on a bit longer, before she sighed.

"Max, we really need to talk" Zoe said, once again pulling away

Max could see in her eyes that she meant it, Zoe Hanna never said anything unless she meant business.

"okay then, what is it?" Max said in a calm voice

"We're over" Zoe said and went to leave his 'office'

"You can't just dump me and then leave without giving me a reason!" Max protested, she was his first serious relationship and he didn't want to let go

"I'm leaving the ED. We can't be together no more" Zoe said sighing, he hadn't even wished her happy birthday.

"Wait, what! Why?" Max exclaimed, his brown eyes hurt.

"Lets just say, a patient opened my eyes. I'm not living my life. All I do 24/7 is work. I need a break" Zoe explained

"Then take a holiday!" Max replied furiously.

"Then what, return to normal. Be the same old me. I need a change Max. This is goodbye" Zoe said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Tom, can I have a word a minute" Zoe asked pulling him aside

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Tom asked

"I'm leaving and I wa-" Zoe said but then Tom butted in

"Wait! What? Your leaving!" Tom nearly shouted

"shhh, keep your voice down! Yes I'm leaving and I want you to be clinical lead." Zoe explained

"Why me?" Tom asked

"You have all the characteristics off a clinical lead. Your kind but stern. That's all you need to be. Plus you're a great doctor!" Zoe replied. She had confidence that he could do it.

"Thanks Zoe" Tom said grateful for this opportunity

Zoe went to walk off but then Tom said

"And Zoe?"

"Yes?" Zoe replied

"I will miss you" Tom said.

"You too Tomas, take care" Zoe said and headed to her office to collect her handbag. She cast another look around her office as she took the photo's of Sharice off the walls and placed them in her handbag.

* * *

Going down the back stairs to the ED so nobody noticed her the former clinical lead walked over to her car. She noticed her friend, Jessica, who was standing in her nurses scrubs.

"Jess?" Zoe asked.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Adam told them, sensing that the two women could do with a bit of time to themselves.

"I'm leaving"

Tears filled Jessica's eyes at the news but she hugged the older medic and wished her luck. Zoe pulled away and sighed as she headed towards her car. She clicked her keys and opened the boot loading in the boxes. Two boxes. That's what 8 years in the ED had come to.

She climbed in to the driver's side and put her keys in to the ignition as she sighed. Was this really wanted she wanted?

The answer was: Yes. She needed a break. She turned her keys and drove.

_Zoe's POV_

_I remember arriving at the hospital, I was a day early, but I threw myself in to my work and an affair. But what I didn't know was he was the husband of my friend. I tried to end it but he kept telling me he would tell his wife. I believed him. He didn't tell her and she found out at a colleague's court case._

Zoe sighed as she remembered more.

_I tried telling her I was sorry but she slept with our colleague Adam. _

_I then took a liking to new clinical lead Nick Jordan. But he left me in the ED as I tricked him in to believing I was carrying our baby._

_Now I'm leaving Max._

_End of Zoe's POV_

Zoe soon hit the motorway as she noticed her phone ringing. So, she pulled in to an empty space and picked up her phone.

_Phone - call_

_"Hello?" _Zoe sighed as she picked up her phone.

_"Hiya?" _An excited voice squealed down the phone.

_"Linda?" _Zoe said.

_End of phone - call_

* * *

The queues for Alton Towers were massive and Zoe sighed again. Her feet were aching.

Zoe screamed with delight as her and Linda both got off the ride and headed for a coffee shop.

Linda wanted the gossip at what had happened since she'd left so Zoe filled her in.

"I met a guy" She shrugged, although her eyes lit up.

"Who?" Linda's eyes almost popped out of her head when Zoe said this.

"His name's Max " Zoe revealed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is he fit?" Linda asked smirking.

"Linda!" Zoe laughed, Linda was forever eyeing up men.

As Linda paid for their drinks Zoe wandered off to the Ladies' and re- did her make up. Applying her lipstick she puckered:

_Life Begins At 40..._

* * *

**Next prompt: Jay and Ruth return again with exciting news. Written for Ellzlovzcasualty. **


	49. Ruth and Jay's second return

**Sorry, it's been a while, I wanted a break from this story. This was a Ruth and Jay prompt and the prompt was: Ruth and Jay return to tell former colleagues that they are getting wed. Wrote for Ellzlovzcasualty. And, I apologise if this isn't good, I'm getting back in to the swing of this and without a laptop (again!) I'm finding it difficult to write.**

**Ruth: 34. **

**Jay: 34. **

**Sophia Faldren: 4 years old. **

**Thank you for the support in the reviews, and PM's. I appreciate it, the reason what started this story off, was I read something similar in 'Hollyoaks fan fiction' and thought I could try this, but I turned it around to casualty. I just love Lysney and Joe, and really hope that the baby is Joe's. Babbling, now I know. I'll stop. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 49.

Jay pulled in to the car park and lifted his daughter out of her car seat. It felt good to be home. At the ED. He'd gotten a job when he'd quit the ED when Ruth told him she was pregnant, they were both cautious about this baby after her abortion. She'd aborted because a baby would mess up her career. Jay had been upset, understandably, when she told him, but he had forgiven her. Because that's what you do when you love somebody, you forgive them, whatever they've done.

Adam couldn't believe who was walking in, holding hands with the 'ice queen'

"Good to see you" He called out.

Jay had made a list and the list contained names of the ex - colleagues who they wanted as best man and Ruth's bridesmaids.

They were:

_Bridesmaid: Kirsty Clements._

_Bridesmaid: Lily Hardy. _

_Bridesmaid: Zoe Hanna. _

_Best man: Lenny Lyons._

They all agreed to take on the roles that were asked of them. Ruth walked up to Zoe, asking for a word.

"Can I have my job back?" She asked nervously. This was her former clinical lead she was asking, she hadn't known she'd re - taken the role in her and Jay's 3 year absence.

Zoe thought about it, they were low on staff. Recently, they'd lost Linda, Rita, and Zoe herself had departed, and, for a while, it had looked like she wasn't going to return.

"Come to my office " Zoe told her. Ruth nodded, leaving her daughter, Sophia, with her father Jay, who was chatting to Adam.

"Your just jealous of my pulling moves!" Jay said with a smirk while Adam laughed.

"Oh, please " He stated sarcastically, picking up a patient file and heading to cubicles.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Zoe asked, everyone turned to look at her, she was respected, even more so after breaking things off with Max for good, she had gotten back to what she did best: being a doctor.

"What?" Adam asked. Jessica squeezed his hand.

"I'd like you all to welcome Ruth and Jay back" Said Zoe, as she joined in with the clapping, it was always nice to welcome old members back.

Charlie shook Jay's hand, he held a soft spot for the younger nurse.

On her first shift back Ruth was paired with Lily and they both found a mutual love of: dermatology. Lily was shocked, she'd thought that she was the only F2 that had a love for it.

Jay looked at Zoe, hoping he'd get his job back to. He enjoyed working with her; he remembered asking if he could borrow her foundation. She'd laughed at her friend before rooting in her bag, and handing it to him, telling him not to break it as it was expensive.

They both smiled, as they shared a kiss, forgetting the hustle and bustle of patients being admitted, being discharged, all that mattered was that they had each other.

* * *

**Next chapter: As Adam attempts to cheer Jessica up following her recent miscarriage he plans a day out for her and the children. Wrote for Casualty3000. **


	50. Adam and Jessica's tragic day

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes/ missing words. **

**Chapter 50: Adam, Jessica, and the kids are in an accident will they make it out alive? Wrote for Casualty300. **

**Chapter 51: Jessica's desperately trying to keep Adam with her as she performs CPR on her boyfriend, but she can feel him slipping away. Will Zoe and Rita manage to save Adam? Wrote for Still An AJ Lover. **

**Chapter 52: Connie and Cal are an item, but with Ethan, breaching his patients, Connie yells at him in Zoe's office, but there's an attraction neither of them are expecting. Wrote for waterlooroadfan2012. **

**Chapter 53: Still reeling the loss of their daughter, Ellie - May, Lily and Ethan find the perfect house with Connie and Zoe's help. Wrote for Lithanfan2014.**

**Chapter 54: it's Tamzin's wedding day, she's marrying Dave, but with Jeff, having split up with Samantha, will he admit his real feelings for the bride? Wrote for Holbylover.**

**Chapter 55: Following the events of Tamzin's wedding, she finds she suffers bleeding. Who will be on hand to comfort her? Jeff or Dave? Wrote for savanna bond.**

**Chapter 56: It's Ruth's wedding day, but having been married once before to ex - husband Edward, she gets cold feet. Will she marry Jay? Wrote for Ellzlovzcasualty.**

**Sorry, if there are any prompts, I've missed, I'm trying to keep on top of them.**

**Adam: 46**

**Jessica: 37**

**Lucas: 10**

**Amelia: 12**

**Oh, and because I love Jac from Holby she'll be getting a mention in this chapter as well as a possible Elliot one.**

**Big thank you to waterlooroadfan2012 who helped me with the hospital info. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 50.

"Ready?" Adam asked, picking up the picnic bag from the table in the kitchen.

"Sure " She told him, giving him a weak smile. Her hands circled her now flat stomach,

"What is it?" He asked, noticing the fear in her face. "Come on, you can tell me"

"I'm fine" She turned away as Adam cleaned up. Determined to talk to her about it later.

"Come on, kids" The kids raced down the stairs, excited as it was the start of the summer holidays, it meant no school for six whole weeks.

They all got in to the car and drove to a destination where Adam's adoptive parents, Ellie and Thomas, used to take him and Alex.

They got out of the car and Adam grabbed the basket out of the boot.

They found a perfect spot and Adam lay the blanket down as he lay on it, pulling Jessica in to his arms, she laughed as they shared a sneaky kiss.

The kids played nicely together, throwing the frisbee to each other as Lucas convinced Adam to join in with them.

"I will " He told them getting up and walking over to them.

Jessica clapped and cheered her children on, Adam pouted she burst in to laughter.

"Come on, let's go " Adam said as Jessica helped him put away the plastic cups and plates that he'd brought.

"Sure " Watching Lucas get his football which he had brought to have a kick about with Adam the family headed back to his car, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Got your belts on?" Adam asked the kids in the back.

"Yeah" Amelia replied and Adam started the engine. Lucas was on his Game - boy and the family had stopped at a set of lights that were on red.

Lucas had thought that they were going to be in traffic for a while and had taken his seatbelt off.

Amelia looked at her younger brother in shock. Why had he taken his seat - belt off? "Lucas?" She whispered but her brother just rolled his eyes.

But before Amelia could turn around and tell her mum that Lucas had taken his belt off, a car Jessica was sure she vaguely recognised as her ex - husband's car crashed in to them, shunting them in to darkness.

* * *

The family remained in shock, frozen; unable to move. "Mum?" Amelia said, pointing to Lucas' lifeless body which lay at Jessica's feet. She went to touch him.

"Jess, don't " Adam warned her as he tried to calm his breathing down, he'd hated being in confined spaces, ever since the accident when he was 8, that left him and his brother Alex trapped.

Jessica managed to retrieve her mobile from her bag and handed it to Adam who called an ambulance.

She turned her head and looked at Amelia. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"My arm" She cried, holding it to her chest.

"OK" Jessica replied, looking around for something in the car that she could use as a makeshift sling until they got to the hospital. She found one of Adam's old jackets - a jacket that he had offered her when they'd went out on one of their late walks when they had started an affair.

"Ambulance service" Jeff shouted and Jessica had never felt more relieved. He got a spinal board from the ambulance and Adam continued CPR, on his stepson.

"Alright Adam?" Jeff asked, assessing Lucas's injuries. He slipped the board under the young - lad and put an oxygen mask on him and then strapped him to the board as he picked it up and Dixie opened the ambulance doors and they loaded the board inside.

Jeff started the ambulance and Jessica sat in, after kissing Adam quickly on the cheek.

* * *

"This is Lucas Anderson, 10, GSC 7, BP 110/ 56. Sats 98%. Been KOed throughout. " Jeff told doctor in charge Zoe.

"RESUS" Zoe called, noting the family walk through the doors, Lucas on a stretcher, Amelia in a wheelchair, a few pillows supporting her arm.

She transferred Lucas to the resus bed and ordered tests such as a CT, MRI, and bloods.

"Max, can you take Lucas to CT?" She requested.

"Sure" He winked, taking the breaks off the bed and wheeling it out.

Max paged Zoe when Lucas was out of CT and Zoe was looking at the scans. There was a bleed but it was minor, she didn't think the team at 'Darwin ward' what herzig leader Jac Naylor ran, would want to intervene.

She took down the scan and put it away in Lucas' file as she went for a well deserved coffee in the staff room. She made it and sat down on the couch, slipping her feet out of her heels, she'd been in them since 7:30 that morning.

Zoe?" Rita called as she walked to the doors of RESUS.

Zoe walked in, after listening to what Rita had said. She did CPR, while Rita checked for a pulse, there wasn't one. Zoe tried again.

"Zoe, stop" Rita said gently, looking at the machine which was giving off a low pitch - beep.

"Time of death. 16: 52" Zoe announced, throwing her latex gloves in the bin.

Zoe stepped back, she now had to break the news to her best friend that her son was dead.

Rita removed the machine as she switched it off and put it back in the corner where it was kept.

Rita went to cubicle one where Amelia was to look at her arm. She went with her to x- ray and she found out her arm had a hairline fracture.

The fracture was set and Rita took her back to cubicles as Amelia sat on the bed.

"It's OK sweetie " Rita said to reassure the girl, whose mother was in the hospital but not with her.

"Where's Mum?" Amelia asked, as Rita finished the cast. Rita just smiled her brightest at the girl.

* * *

Jessica, who had, been unharmed in the crash, was sitting in the relatives room, with a cup of tea, she was - shaken from the crash. Right now she wasn't a nurse she was a patient's mother.

Zoe knocked on the door. Jessica quickly looked up at Zoe, the tears on her cheeks the only give away that she had cried.

"What?" Adam asked, as he knew Jessica wasn't going to say anything.

Zoe prepared herself. "I'm very sorry, Jess, we did all we could "

Jessica nodded, she appreciated her friends effort at trying to save her son but nothing was going to bring him back and no matter how much it hurt, she had to accept that.

Before Adam took Jessica and Amelia home that night, she told Adam that she wanted to see him, and with his arm wrapped around her, they all headed in to RESUS. But they all failed to notice the person, who had caused this crash: her ex husband, Lucas and Amelia's father, he'd never meant to cause the crash, but he had.

Jessica walked to up her lifeless son, his hands cold as she touched one. "It's OK " She told him, hoping he'd open his eyes, but of course he didn't. "It's OK" She replied as she kissed him on the forehead as she nodded at Adam and they walked out.

She couldn't bear to look at his body but she knew that she had to. His top had been ripped open from where Zoe had tried to revive him and he had visible bruises on his body, from where he'd compacted with the window screen.

The family all left the ED in silence as what had started out as a good happy day had ended in an - preventable accident.

Adam unlocked his car while the radio played "My heart will go on" but Jessica wasn't sure it would, she'd lost 3 children in the last few years.

He put his hand on her knee as he drove home which startled her.

"Whoa " He commented as she shook.

Parking the car on the drive he turned off the engine, got out and let them in to the house, it was a sombre affair as when they left this morning, they were a family of four, now they were a family of three.

The three sat in the kitchen, around the table, Adam masking one of his famous "Adam Trueman hot chocolates" Usually that would have made Jessica laugh but today, today all she wanted to do was go upstairs, lock herself in hers and Adam's room, and cry.

Taking her hand Adam guided both her and Amelia out if the kitchen, switched off the light and headed up the stairs, Lucas' light was on and she knew she'd have to turn it off, it was like she was shutting the door on her son.

She hugged her daughter the tightest that she could, told her she loved her, as she now realised life was too short; you had to seize every day as it was your last.

She walked in to her bedroom, walked in to the en - suite and locked the door. She slipped on her pjs which were silk pants and one of Adam's tees. Grabbing a wipe out of the pack she took off her make up and then brushed her teeth.

She walked back in to her room and pulled the covers back as she got in, and closed her eyes, seemingly ignoring Adam but she wasn't, she was just exhausted.

At 1:am they were both awoken by a knock at the door. Adam sat up, sighing. "Come in " He called. The door opened. It was Amelia.

"Mum?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"Can I get in?"

"Sure" She replied tiredly, pulling the covers back again.

Even know Jessica knew Amelia was getting older now she allowed the 12 - year - old to get in to bed with her. She hugged her close aware of her arm, which was in a cast which would help the bones heal.

* * *

It was the funeral of Lucas Anderson, a few days later and Jessica wanted him buried with Harry. Tom and Adam had agreed to carry the coffin.

She went upstairs to shower and then to pick out what to wear. Picking out something to wear for a funeral was never nice and the 37 - year - old mother had done it twice.

Wrapping the towel around her she sat on the bed, with a deep sigh, which turned in to sobs. Adam stood at the door listening to her cry and walked over to her, placing a hand on her back.

She pulled on the plain black dress, straightened her hair and looked in the mirror, no amount of make - up was going to hide how distraught she felt. She put on foundation, mascara, and a tiny - dab of lipstick.

The hearse arrived on time and Adam straightened his tie. He stood in the doorway of the living room. "Are you ready?" He asked, already knowing the answer from her watery eyes. She didn't want to do this.

He sat in the funeral car with Jessica and Amelia while colleagues such as Charlie, Tess Zoe, Nick, Rita, Kirsty, Ruth and Jay all followed in different cars.

Father Bill met Jessica at the door of the church, commenting on how sorry he was for her loss. She'd thanked him as she looked around.

Colleagues stood as Father Bill led the coffin in to the back where Lucas was to be put.

The coffin was put down and the father opened his bible and started to read a chapter:

"I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies," says the Lord.

"For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord."

'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted."

Jessica stared down at a picture of Lucas as she felt Adam squeeze her hand.

"We now commit his body to the ground,

Ashes to ashes,

Dust to dust,

In the sure and certain hope of eternal life... "

She'd zoned out during the last bit of the service as the coffin was lowered in to the ground and swept a quick glance around the cemetery when she was sure she spotted someone she thought that she would never ever have to see again: her ex Sean, handcuffed to an officer, she wanted to go over there, but she knew that today was about laying her son to rest, and his father deserved to pay his respects.

"Jess what?" Adam asked, she realised she'd just been staring and closed her mouth.

"It's fine " She sobbed, her hand going to her mouth, as the - emotion -of the day finally caught up with her.

"Shh" Adam murmured softly knowing that the event would bring back memories of Harry's funeral.

When the funeral was over, the three of them headed back to the house with just Zoe, Tess, and Charlie joining them, Jessica wasn't in the mood for a full house.

* * *

That following Monday morning Amelia went back to school, Jessica had wanted to keep her off but Adam convinced her to let her go in. She'd argued, told him she was her mother, she knew what was best for her but as she talked, the tears slipped down her cheeks and she, she felt herself being pulled to Adam as he attempted to soothe her.

"Shh" Adam whispered. "Your safe " He told her kissing her hair.

Jessica pulled away. She knew that she needed to leave, for her daughter but that didn't make it any less painful, that she was leaving Adam, the man she loved, behind. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to go.

"Where are you going to go?" Adam asked.

Jessica looked up, from looking in her bag, checking that she had hers and her daughter's passports."I don't know "

Adam did the one thing he knew he shouldn't but he wanted his girlfriend to be safe and secure with her daughter. He walked in to the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a wad of cash, telling her he wanted her to have it. She protested, shook her head but he said she should.

"Please?" Adam asked, pushing the money in to her hand.

"OK" She finally agreed to take the money and put it in her handbag as Amelia appeared with her small suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry " Adam apologized for what he was about to do as he reached out and cupped her face, his fingers caressing her cheek.

Jessica smiled weakly, not wanting to do what she was about to but she didn't want to lead him on as she looked up at him and stepped closer as he put an arm around her and they kissed, she had his blessing to go and date someone else if she wanted but she knew that she didn't want and he had hers.

Getting in to her car she turned her engine on and backed out of the drive way Adam watched her from the living room window, wondering if she would ever return to him.

* * *

**Wow, this got long. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, left prompts, PM'd me about this fiction, I was completely unsure about putting it up as this was my second attempt, my first attempt didn't get much views, but the idea wouldn't leave me so I uploaded it again.**

**Just another quick note (Yeah, I don't usually put two in one chapter) but unfortunately, I've (yet again!) managed to break my laptop but it has been sent off for repair. I should get it back next Friday. So, that's why updates for my stories on this account and 'Gillian Kearney Fan' may be irregular.**

**Next prompt: Jessica's distraught when Adam is a victim to a shooting, following an altercation with Linda's ex, will he survive to see in his 47th birthday? Prompted by: Still An AJ Lover. **


	51. Will he survive?

**This prompt was an Adam and Jessica prompt and it was wrote for by: Still An AJ Lover, and it's a continuation from prompt 38 where Adam got shoot while protecting Jessica from Linda's ex. Adam's been shot. He's days away from his 47th birthday and Jessica has planed the perfect surprise, but will she get the chance to tell him what it was? And it was prompted by: Still An AJ Lover. **

**I'd like to thank Tam Jaspie and waterlooroadfan2012 for reviewing this. Waterlooroadfan2012, also, for the medical info again. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 51

Jessica, Zoe, Linda and Tess all watched as the bullet went in Adam's leg, the guy collapsed, as Jessica started CPR, she put her hands on his chest and started to pound up and down hoping he'd breath.

Jay and Zoe brought a bed over while they lifted him on to it, and Zoe started giving out the information that his colleagues needed to know to treat him.

"This is Adam Trueman, 46, BP 100/ 76, KOed for 5 minutes, GSC 12 " Zoe said.

She watched Zoe and Wayne transfer him to the bed and book scans, CT's and put him on a machine. She was faintly aware of Tess by her side. She wouldn't move after she knew he was going to be OK.

"Time of death " Zoe looked up though the glass window of resus, to see Jessica's face of hope. Hope that he'd live. "16: 05 "

She wanted to run. Run as fast as her legs would take her, she didn't care were, she just needed to get out. She soon found herself by the wall outside the ED, breathing heavily. Zoe followed her friend out and lit a cigarette.

Zoe rubbed her arm sympathetically as she blew out smoke away from her friend.

Noël had rung the police as Zoe had asked him too and they'd arrested Simon. But that didn't bring any comfort to Jessica.

* * *

Jessica walked through an empty house, and sobbed as she walked through the house, catching sight of the pictures on the wall, of her and Adam, smiling at the camera, on their first 'wedding'

The kids had seen their mum look upset but Jessica had hastily wiped away her tears, she never liked the kids to see her cry, it gave off bad vibes.

You see, her secret was: Jessica was going to ask Adam to become her husband. As she stood in the hallway, facing the stairs she had an idea. She started to climb the stairs until she could see the top floor, the floor in which her room was on.

Crossing the landing she walked in to her room and opened her wardrobe where she could see a box, which was full of jewellery. Jessica wasn't really a jewellery person, she wore studs and that was it but since Adam had passed and she looked at her watch. An hour and a half ago, something had drawn her to the ring he'd put on her finger four years ago. In America, she'd tell her 'new' colleagues that she was married to a British doctor, because they were, just not in the eyes of the law.

Searching through necklaces she very rarely wore she found it and simply held the ring - a plain gold ring in her hand. She leant over to the bedside table where she'd left his birthday present and turned the watch strap over as she read the engraving on the back.

_'Happy birthday _

_Adam_

_Love Jessica'_

And, that's what caused her to give in to the sobs all over again. But she pulled herself together, wiped her eyes and put the watch back in the wardrobe. He wasn't going to wear it.

* * *

**What is it, with me and misery? That wasn't cheery, at all. I think I just like piling on the misery to her. **

**Next prompt: Cal and Connie are a couple but when Connie shouts at Ethan in Zoe's office the two find there's an attraction neither of them, can deny. Prompted by waterlooroadfan2021. I know there has been confusion with 'wrote for' I think I'll go for 'prompted by' because this isn't my work. Well, it is but the chapters are prompted by you, the readers.**

**I wrote the last part of this chapter when I couldn't sleep. I realised there was very little dialogue in that chapter but sometimes I think it's better to have a dialogue free chapter, which I suppose this is. **


	52. Cal and Connie's relationship

**Sorry, for the wait. I've lost interest in this if I'm honest but as long as I've got prompts to keep me going and time to write, I'll finish this story.**

**The majority of this story has spelling mistakes in. I really need to sort out chapters. I've never had to put one of these, and I'm sure you all know I don't own the characters I write about, all I own is the chapters I come out with. As always, spelling mistakes and errors are mine! **

**This prompt is a Cal/ Connie and the prompt was: Cal and Connie are an item, but as Connie calls Ethan in to Zoe's office, the quiet doctor and the man-eating consultant find something unexpected happens. Prompted by waterloroadfan2012. **

**For this prompt to work all you need to know is: Ethan and Lily never married, nor did Lily fall pregnant and Zoe is still clinical lead. For those of you who don't know, Grace is Connie's daughter and her father is former holby doctor Sam Strachan. I'm not too sure how old Grace is meant to be she was last seen in 2010 (I think ) when Connie left holby. **

**Connie**:** 46\. **

**Ethan: 27.**

**Cal: 32. **

**For the ages of the characters in each prompt I tend to age them to how old they are in RL. But if I've already revealed a characters age I won't say it again.**

**What I've decided to do is, with each prompt I'll tag two main characters in it. For example, the next prompt is Ethan/ Lily so the characters would be them, the tag will change each time a new prompt is up. For this prompt it'll be Cal/ Connie.**

**I'm not too comfortable with writing Ethan (He reminds me of Yuki) Cal, or Connie yet, so I apologize for how they are written. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 52

Ethan left his and Cal's flat early the next morning, he was going for a run before work. Cal was still asleep in bed. Or so he thought he was. Ethan decided to leave a note for him. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote neatly, as if he was updating patient notes.

_'I'm going for a run' _

"Ethan?" Cal said as he walked in to kitchen. Connie was in his bed, they'd made love last night after Connie had checked it was alright for her nanny to mind her daughter Grace. She hadn't told Cal about Grace, fearing he would run for the hills.

Cal headed to the kettle where he made two cups of coffee.

Ethan walked in to work, going to the café before his shift started and sat down at an empty table and sipped his coffee and then checked his watch.

"Connie " Said Cal. Connie glared at him. "Sorry, Mrs Beach

Connie nodded, she hated anyone calling her 'Connie' outside of work. She got up and started to dress. It would be a give - away if she turned up in yesterday's clothes and it would certainly raise a few eyebrows but Connie didn't have time to go back home and change.

Cal moved around the bedroom picking up the things he needed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee - shirt. As he turned from spraying deodrant he noticed Connie run her fingers through her short, perfect brown curls.

"Ready?" Cal asked.

Connie nodded and stood as Cal whistled. He clearly approved of what Connie had on offer. He followed her out of his bedroom and then left the flat.

* * *

"Good morning " Connie said to Zoe as she got out of her car.

"Morning " Zoe replied as she made her way in to the department. She headed up to hers and Connie's joint office and put down her files on the desk.

Ethan had been working all morning when suddenly, Ash informed him Connie would like a word in Zoe's office.

He was seriously confused but headed up the stairs to Zoe's office anyway. But, much to his surprise, when he had knocked on the door, it wasn't Zoe he found, it was Connie.

"Ah, Doctor Hardy " Connie said, standing up and walking over to him.

Ethan nodded and suddenly felt Connie's lips on his.

"No" Ethan was the first to pull away. No matter how much he didn't get on with Cal he couldn't betray him.

Connie smirked, dangling her legs over Zoe's desk as Ethan looked uncomfortable. Connie hooked her finger under the collar of his scrub top.

He looked at her and blushed and moved his glasses further up his nose.

"Doctor Hardy?" Connie called as Ethan walked out of the office. Ethan kept on walking as Connie smirked to herself.

Cal kissed Connie on the cheek and then jogged to catch up with Ethan, who was outside.

"Pub?" Cal asked.

Ethan turned to face his older, yet immature, brother and quietly whispered.

"Sure " And, the two - headed off in the direction of the pub which was over the road from the hospital.

* * *

**A bit of brotherly bonding at the end! **

**Next prompt: Ethan and Lily find the perfect house with Zoe's and Connie's help. Prompted by Lithanfan2014.**


	53. Ethan's and Lily's new home

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I do use the spell checker on my laptop but sometimes I forget to proof - read it through when I have finished writing. To help me out with George Rainsford's character of Ethan, I'm using characterization from a role-play I'm doing with waterlooroadfan2012.**

**This prompt is a Ethan and Lilly prompt and the prompt was: Ethan and Lily find the perfect house with Zoe's and Connie's help. Prompted by Lithanfan2014.**

**Lily: 28**

**Zoe: 40.**

**Wasn't a fan of Saturday's Casualty, although I did like the Rita/ Robyn, Cal and Ethan scenes.**

**I'm not sure whether Lily's parents have been mentioned or given names so they'll remain nameless. It's so, if they are ever named, I don't have to change it. Also there's a bit of Chinese language in this chapter for Lily. The reason for that is, I think Lily would talk to her parents in Chinese.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 53

Ethan's flat only had two bedrooms, too small for the man and wife who were going to try for a baby again soon. Ethan knocked on their bedroom door and waited for a response.

"Lily?" Ethan asked as the door remained shut. Lily was standing in a towel, her black hair hanging wet down her back.

Lily opened the door, dressed casually in jeans, a tee and a biker jacket.

"Are you OK?" Ethan asked, coming along the narrow hallway.

"Fine" Lily's response was to the point.

* * *

Connie and Zoe met outside the ED before driving off in Zoe's car to their colleagues block of flats.

"Are you alright?" Asked Zoe, who was reapplying her lipstick.

"Oh, do be quiet " Connie replied, as Zoe concentrated on driving to Ethan's flat which was on Farmead. Many of their colleagues lived on Farmead. Rita, Linda, Big Mac, Jessica had, as had Tom and Sam Kent.

Zoe got out and locked her car; a precious sleek silver Audi, which was given to her by her parents on her 21st birthday for passing her driving test.

They entered the building and climbed the stairs as the building's lift was out-of-bounds and it stank of smoke.

* * *

After viewing a number of bigger flats, and apartments the couple were almost ready to give up. Until they stumbled upon a house for sale.

It looked freshly painted, the garden was in good condition, the estate agent let them go inside. It had a spacious hallway, the stairs on the left side were already carpeted.

The landing had five bedrooms, and a main bathroom. Ethan held Lily's hand as they went down the stairs.

The estate agent was waiting in the living room, to see what the couple thought of the house. Ethan went first.

"I like it" Ethan told the estate agent as Lily nodded in agreement.

They were unaware that they knew their neighbors, who were Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison.

Ethan and Lily got in to the car and drove to a restaurant for lunch. No, it wasn't just any restaurant, it was a restaurant that Lily's parents owned.

"It'll be fine " Ethan reassured her once they had got out of the car and headed in to the restaurant.

"百合" Her mother called her 'Lily' in Chinese, and then embraced her.

"妈妈" Lily used Chinese language as she explained to her mum who the man standing beside her was. "这是我的丈夫, 阮经天 "

"很高兴认识你" Lily was impressed with Ethan, she had no idea her husband, knew another language. She'd have to ask him where he learnt it. She later found out it was because, he'd taken the language for GCSE when he was 16.

Her mother served them food which was Lily's favorite.

Lily bid goodbye to her mother and father as they left the restaurant, Ethan holding her hand.

When they got back to their flat, they told Cal that they would be moving out in the next couple of weeks. Cal was secretly disappointed but he wanted his brother to be happy and looking at him with Lily he had looked like he had found that happiness.

* * *

**I know it's only a short one but I couldn't think of anything to write. **

**Next chapter: It's Tamzin's wedding day, she's marrying Dave, but will the wedding happen? Prompted by: Holbylover.**

**Chapter 57: Ash is hurt when he visits Rita at home and finds the blonde unconscious, next to a bottle of wine. He also realizes his feelings for the troubled blonde, but will he act on them? Prompted by: JadeSutton987. **

**Chapter 58: Max is shocked when ex - clinical lead Zoe returns, fresh from her break and he reflects on how he met her. Prompted by: bethyj13. **

**Chapter 59: It's Jessica's birthday and Adam has the perfect surprise for her. Prompted by: Still An AJ lover. **


	54. Tamzin's wedding day

**To the guest who said: What about Zoe and Max when Zoe returns, please understand that theses chapters are in order I will get to them, so I'd appreciate it, if you didn't rush me on them. **

**This was a Jeff and Tamzin prompt and the prompt was: Tamzin is marrying Dave, but when Jeff arrives at the church, she falters her vows. Prompted by: Holbyclover.**

**I know the wedding will be long, but I just couldn't find a way to cut it down. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 54

Tamzin Bayle was standing in her bosses spare room, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her red hair was up in a bun, a few strands of hair framing her face. The white dress fitted her perfectly; showing her baby bump. The problem was, the day was a lie, a sham. She didn't love Dave, not anymore. She loved Jeff.

Zoe knocked on the door. "Tamzin, are you ready?" She asked, she was her maid on honor.

"Yeah " She replied, picking up her small bouquet of flowers from the bed. The flowers were made up of red roses and white lilies. She opened the door to find Zoe standing on the landing, dressed in a tight black pencil shirt and pink blouse.

"Tamzin, you look lovely " She complimented the bride, the same way she had complimented staff nurse Jessica when she 'married' her husband.

"Thanks " Tamzin said as she made her way down the stairs and waited for Zoe. Zoe unlocked the front door and walked out on to the street where Rita, was dressed in a light pink dress, with pale lipstick.

"Congratulations " She beamed, happy for Tamzin, even know she had bad experiences with her own husband Mark.

The wedding car was waiting outside, it had been hired by Jeff, as a wedding present to take Tamzin, Rita, and Zoe to the church.

Tamzin get out of the car and waited for Ethan as he was walking her up the aisle and she clutched at his arm nervously.

"You'll be fine " He spoke quietly, dressed in a black suit, looking handsome.

The music of 'here comes the bride' Started up. Tamzin had wanted traditional and she walked slowly, plastering on smiles, as if she couldn't be happier, the truth was, her heart was breaking. She joined Dave, in a black morning suit

In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of Dave and Tamzin,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love.

Marriage is a gift of God in creation  
through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given  
that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,  
as Christ is united with his bride, the Church.

The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together  
in the delight and tenderness of sexual union  
and joyful commitment to the end of their lives.  
It is given as the foundation of family life  
in which children are [born and] nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad,  
may find strength, companionship and comfort,  
and grow to maturity in love.

Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.  
Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honor.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.  
No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

Dave and Tamzin are now to enter this way of life.  
They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfill God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now. The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence  
of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry,  
you must declare it now. "

"Dave" Father Bill said "Will you take Tamzin to be your wife?

Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her,

and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Dave replied, she was the love of his life.

Tamzin took a deep breath, it was her turn now. She was nervous.

"Tamzin, will you take Dave to be your husband?

Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

This was it.

"I... " Tamzin faltered, turning to look at Jeff, sitting next to Dixie, Zoe and Rita in the pews.

"Tams?" Dave asked.

"I don't " Tamzin replied, turning to face her soon to be ex.

"Tamzin, I love you " Dave told her. She took off her engagement ring and placed it in Dave's hand and with a last kiss to his cheek, she heard the gasps and whispers, as she made over to Jeff, who simply said.

"I love you to princess "

Jeff and Tamzin kissed when suddenly, Tamzin, felt a tightening in her abdomen and suddenly her waters broke. "Jeff?" She said, scared.

"It's going to be fine, princess " Jeff told her as Zoe came running towards them.

"Tams is in labour " Jeff told their boss as she rang for an ambulance to take Tamzin to hospital to see if her baby could be saved. She hoped it could as she didn't want to start her new-relationship with Jeff, grieving for her baby.

* * *

**Next chapter: Following the events of her wedding, a pregnant Tamzin is in labour, will her baby survive? Prompted by savanna bond. **


	55. Tamzin's labour day

**CasualtyFanForever81: I wasn't expecting to get a review, so quickly, so thank you. I really do appreciate the support you readers give me with this story. I can do a chapter centered on Saturday's upcoming episode, it should be chapter 60, I hope you don't mind waiting. Do you want the characters involved in the crash or different ones?**

**This was a Jeff and Tamzin prompt and the prompt was: Tamzin, after her wedding, has gone in to premature labour, will Zoe, Jessica and Rita manage to save her baby? Prompted by tamzin. jeff casualty2. **

**If you sign in as a guest, can you please leave names as I'm getting seriously confused!**

**I think I'm updating this too fast, at the moment, so I think this'll be my last update for the weekend. If you watch Casualty at the weekend, please don't spoil it, I've got a family thing on and might be unable to watch it.**

**Thank you for the reviews, support and prompts, I've said it once, I'll say it again, without people prompting out there, this story wouldn't have been possible. I hope I'm meeting the standards of what people want. **

* * *

The Secret Life of Casualty

Chapter 55

"This is Tamzin Bayle, 33, GSC 15 throughout and BP 12 " Jeff told Jessica as she waited outside after being told by Zoe that Tamzin was going to be brought in.

Tamzin screamed in pain as Jeff held her hand.

"RESUS" Zoe stated, she'd slipped off her heels and was now barefoot. She followed the trolley in to resus and took hold of one side of the spinal board, as together the doctor, nurse and the fellow paramedic lifted her over.

"Your 4 to 7 centimetres " Zoe explained to the expectant mother and her partner. Tamzin panicked as she realized she still didn't know who her child's father was, Jeff or Dave. She had hoped Jeff had wanted a child, but he had two children John, and Sophia, from a previous relationship, with his ex Lucy.

"It's going to be fine princess " He told her, Tamzin believed him, after all she was in safe hands.

* * *

The baby was 4 months early and would need special care. Jessica and Rita took the little girl up there, with Tom following as he was a pedetriac doctor, he specialised in looking after small babies and children.

Tamzin got some rest in a side room that Max had wheeled her too.

* * *

The following day later, Jeff and Tamzin in a wheelchair, went up to intensive care where the baby was being monitored by professionals, who knew what they were doing.

* * *

She'd had visitors and they were Dixie, Rita, Jessica, Jamie, (Who'd received a text off his uncle) and her ex Dave.

"Dave" Tamzin said. They were meant to be on their honeymoon, instead she was lying on a hospital bed, wondering if her child was going to be alright. She needed a name, she couldn't be called 'child for the rest of her life.

"Princess, how about Holly?" Jeff suggested, Tamzin tilted her head to the side while she thought about it. Holly Bayle, it had a nice ring to it and Tamzin liked it. Princess was Jeff's nickname for everyone, patients and staff in ED, alike.

Jeff kissed the top of her head as he sat on her bed, as the two thought about their future, as a family.

* * *

**Sorry, that was so short, I couldn't think of anything to write. I know there is hardly any characterzation, but I'm not that confident on Tamzin yet. **

**Next prompt: Ruth and Jay are getting married. But as Ruth thinks about her ex - husband Edward, will she marry Jay? Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty. **


	56. Ruth's wedding day

**Finally caught up on last Saturday's Casualty, poor Jeff, I wasn't expecting that, the car to go up with him still inside, and just as he was going to propose to Tamzin. :( I'm looking forward to today'****s episode though. Although, I think I will cry. Whose, also looking forward to Chelsee Healy joining the show, I remember her from WR, even though I didn't watch it then. I also remember Christine Tremarco's character, Davina Shackleton, who played nurse Jessica's friend, Linda. **** (Waterloo road, for those of you who don't watch the show, glad it's coming back on Wednesday) Just gutted she's only signed a 4 month contract, she was originally meant to play a nurse, not a tea woman.**

**Even know, now Matt's left his role as Jeff, I'll still be accepting prompts for Jeff/ Tamzin, and the same goes for Ella Ashford.**

**Chapter 56: As Ruth prepares to marry Jay she is spooked by her past, will she go through with the wedding? Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty. **

**Chapter 57: Rita struggles to cope following everyone's discovery that Mark's still alive, but who will stick by her? Prompted by JadeSutton987**

**Chapter 58: Zoe returns, with a secret and Max reflects on how he met the former clinical - lead. Prompted by bethyboo13. **

**Chapter 59: It's Jessica's birthday and Adam gets her something she isn't expecting. Prompted by: Still an AJ Lover.**

**Chapter 60: Ethan, Lily, Connie, Sam and Charlie are involved in a major RTC. Who will live, who will die? Prompted by Casualtyfanforever81.**

**Chapter 61: One former staff nurse, one current staff nurse meet and bond over their material problems, will friendship blossom between the two? Prompted by: Still An AJ Lover. **

**Chapter 62: Adam betrays his wife, of two years, Jessica, with her friend Linda Andrews. What will happen when the truth comes out? Will Jessica forgive Adam and Linda? Prompted by Casualty3000.**

**Chapter 63 A teenage girl (my character) is brought in, after being abused by her adopted mother, Kelly, and finds herself opening up to staff nurse Linda Andrews, but will Linda manage to get her away from her parents?. Prompted by Casualty3000. **

**Chapter 64: Womanizer, Caleb Knight, is marrying Ash's daughter, Ella, but an argument between her father and the groom breaks out and the 16-year-old goes in to labour. Prompted by ShawleeneeSmithIsMyIdol. **

**Chapter 65: Something happens to Sam at work in the ED, will she be OK? And will she be able to tell Tom what happened and will he look after her? Prompted by Tam Jaspie.**

**Can I, on a separate note, thank everybody who reviewed 'Brothers' my first Cal and Ethan story, I enjoyed writing it and there's a chance there could be more Ethan/ Cal stuff coming when I get the chance. **

**This time, I've gone for a different way to marry Ruth and Jay. **

**My OC Father Bill, who is marrying them.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes/ missing words. And s****orry for length of this.**

**Watching Sunetra Sarker in Strictly Come Dancing as I add to this. She looks gorgeous and she was fabulous. :D**

**I thought Casualty was on at 21: 10 but apparently it's not... but I'm still really looking forward to it. **

* * *

The Secret Life of Casualty

Chapter 56

Meeting Edward Thurlow had been a whirlwind romance, some might say. It was a conference that Mr. Nick Jordan had sent her on and Ruth was looking forward to it. She picked up the picture of her and Edward, which was on hers and Jay's bedside table and stared at it. It was her and Edward on their wedding day, and now here she was getting married again.

All Ruth had to do was, was take a long bath and wait for her bridesmaids to come.

"Less of the old " Charlie said, but he looked pleased to see Jay, Ruth and their daughter Sophia, who was Charlie's' God - daughter. She was a poppet with black hair, brown eyes and olive skin, all inherited from Jay.

"Where's Ruth?" Zoe asked.

"Mummy's at home " Sophia informed Zoe, she smiled, she might not have been able to have children but she liked them.

"Good " The clinical lead replied, looking through a file which was on the desk in front of her and she made a mental note to follow-up the case.

"Yeah" The little girl agreed, holding Charlie's hand. Rita and Zoe watched her skip along as nurses rushed around, ready to leave for Ruth's wedding in an hour.

* * *

Ruth was sat in the living room of her's and Jay's apartment, she'd sold her flat which had been on farmead, once she'd found she was pregnant with Sophia. The door rang Ruth pulled herself off the sofa to answer it. Behind the door were her bridesmaids: Lily Hardy, Zoe Hanna, and Kirsty Clemants. She managed a smile as Zoe ushered her up the stairs and sat her in front of a dressing table as Zoe did her make up.

Ruth looked at herself in the mirror and blinked at herself. She never wore much make up during the day but she had a primer on which helped your make up go on so much better, then Zoe did her foundation, While Lily did her eyelashes.

Ruth opened her eyes, it was now time for her to get in her dress. Zoe pulled it over her had while Kirsty adjusted her straps. Rutth slipped on her shoes. As Zoe handed her, her flowers as Lily gave the dress a

She was now starting to get butterflies in her stomach as she vomited, wiped her mouth and walked down the stairs.

"I can't " Ruth stuttered. Zoe turned around.

Soon they were, there and Ruth knew she didn't want to go though with it. So, Zoe got Charlie ad let Jay go and talk to his future.

* * *

"Please Angel?" Jay asked, he was looking dapper in a black suit, polished shoes, and had a white flower pined to his suit jacket.

"Jay " Ruth nervously bit her lip, stood on the elegant stairs, wearing a satin gown, with her hair pinned up. She looked stunning.

As Ruth took the arm of her brother Jonathon (She would never trust him again, after he stole their mother's ring) but she wanted him to give her away as well as her bridesmaids: Kirsty, Lily and Zoe.

The man opened the door to the wedding car and she got in

Ruth got ready to walk down the aisle to 'here comes the bride' Traditional wedding music. Lily, Kirsty and Zoe were all behind her straightening her dress.

Walking down the aisle Ruth kept smiling as each step she took, took her closer to Jay, who was standing with Lenny.

"Please be seated " Said Father Bill as Ruth reached Jay and she took his hand.

"We are gathered together on this day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Ruth and Jay. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists. This ceremony is a public affirmation of that bond and as their dearest family and friends, it is our honor and privilege to stand witness to this event. This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace and support of your family and friends. It is our hope that your fulfillment and joy in each other will increase with each passing year. "

" Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a lifetime. "

" Let us bow our heads in prayer. Lord, we thank you for gathering everyone here today. We ask that you help Ruth and Jay to remember the strong love that they share. To work that love into practical things so that nothing can divide them. May their love always inspire them to be kind in their words, considerate of the other's feelings, and concerned for the other's needs and wishes. Increase their faith and trust in You. Bless their marriage with peace and happiness and make their Love fruitful for Your glory and their joy, both here and in eternity. Amen. "

"Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life. "

"In his letter to the Corinthians, Paul wrote: Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes in all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. "

" While the commitment begins with the two of you, its effect radiates outward. It touches your family and friends and ultimately all of society. When this commitment is seriously made and continuously fulfilled, it leads to the richest and most rewarding of human relationships. "

This is, I am sure, what you Jay, want for Ruth and it is also what you, Ruth, want for Jay. It is also what your family and friends who are gathered here want for the two of you. When a couple treats each other with kindness, love, and respect, the best of what marriage has to offer is the result. "

"Your relationship will take more than love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. Dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. "

" While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey. Marriage is a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both. "

"Your joining together today becomes all the more important to recognize the significance of a devoted and affectionate family life. "

" You are both blessed to have come from truly loving families who recognize the importance of marriage and the fundamental nature of the marriage commitment. They want everyone to know that who they are today is the result of many years of support and sacrifice by their parents. "

" Seeing that no moment is without meaning, we ask that you take this marriage as a beginning of your lives together. Today signifies the creation of a new home and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each other's love and friendship. May you be overjoyed by the promises you are about to make and the life together you will create. "

Remember that in every marriage, there are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a journey – a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication and faith you share in one another. "

You are mature enough to know the difference between dreams and realities. You have youth and hope. You also know that good times are sweeter when shared and that difficult times are less harsh when borne by two. Continue to work to build a foundation that will support the lasting relationship that is marriage.

May the promises you make to one another today, be lived out to the end of your lives. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all begins.

Jay and Ruth, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"

"We will " They said.

Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?"

"We will " They both said again.

"Jay, please repeat after me. " Said the vicar.

"I, Jay, take you Ruth to be my lawful wedded wife

I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses

My promise to stay by your side,

In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,

As well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation,

Comfort you in times of distress

Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,

Laugh with you and cry with you,

Grow with you in mind and spirit

Always be open and honest with you,

And cherish you for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do " Ruth replied.

"Ruth, please repeat after me" Requested the vicar.

I, Ruth, take you Jay, to be my lawful wedded husband "

I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses

My promise to stay by your side,

In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,

As well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation,

Comfort you in times of distress

Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,

Laugh with you and cry with you,

Grow with you in mind and spirit

Always be open and honest with you,

And cherish you for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do " Ruth replied.

"Jay and Ruth as you hold hands, may you see the gift that they are to you?".

" These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will countless times wipe tears from your eyes, tears of joy and sorrow. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one as you overcome adversity. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. "

"Having this love in your hearts, you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings. "

" From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings that you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words that you speak today. May these rings be from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolize, be your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be constant reminders of these glad promises you are making today. "

Let us pray. Lord, bless the giving and receiving of these rings. May Max and Erin be forever true to this union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today. Amen "

" Jay take this ring, place it on Ruth's left hand and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. "

"Jay take this ring, place it on Ruth's left hand and repeat after me. " Stated Father Bill as Lenny handed Jay Ruth's wedding ring which was a plain gold band.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. " Said Jay as he took Ruth's left hand and slid the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

"Ruth take this ring, place it on Jay's left hand and repeat after me. " Stated Father Bill.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. " Smiled Ruth, her eyes twinkling. She took Jay's hand and put the ring on his finger.

Today you have pledged yourselves to a lifetime of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for one another, completely and forever. "

"Jay and Ruth from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world. "

Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jay took Ruth's face in his as her bridesmaids started to clap.

Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to: Mr. and Mrs. Jay and Ruth Winters. " Everyone clapped and cheered.

As the newly married Mr and Mrs Faldren walked back down the aisle, Ruth's brother, Jonathan, who'd been in prison, were outside in the beautifully decorated hallway were their colleagues and Jay's grandmother, Maryam, was in a wheelchair but she had wanted to be there for her grandson's big day.

"Nan?" Jay asked shocked, he used to be close to her but since having Sophia, he hadn't seen her as much and that made him feel guilty as he was close to her.

"Jasmid" She said, she never called him Jay. Maryam was the one who had brought him up. His mother was at home, and Jay would have known that she wouldn't have come neither would his father.

He felt Ruth slip her hand in to his as she clutched her bouquet as she was ready to throw them to someone, who was waiting to catch them.

Rita was the nurse who caught the flowers, Ash was standing beside her and she did the one thing she knew not to do. She kissed him on the lips. Ash pulled away stunned.

Ruth, Jay and their daughter Sophia, were driven away in a black limo (paid for by their colleagues) as they took a few weeks out to go on their honeymoon and then when they came back Ruth would officially be known as 'Doctor Ruth Faldren'

* * *

**Writing bits of this reminded me of watching Ruth marry Edward. **

**And, that got long. When I do wedding chapters they always seem to get long. **

**Next chapter: Rita isn't coping with her friends at the ED knowing that her husband Mark is alive, and collapses at home, next to a empty bottle of wine, a concerned Ash finds her and tries to persuade her to ditch the alcohol, but will she? Prompted by JadeSutton**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed this story, it means a lot. **


	57. Rita's drinking

**Sorry, for the wait I've had lack of motivation (for once) even know Rita is my favourite character on - screen. Those of you who know me, know that I loved Jessica, and in some ways Rita reminds me of her. **

**This prompt was prompted by: JadeSutton987, it's an Ash/ Rita one and the prompt was: Rita collapses at home, and suffers a minor fall, and when Ash hears he tries to convince Rita to give up the booze, but will she?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and has this story in their favorites. It really means a lot, I know I say this a lot, but it does. **

**Rita: 36. **

**Ash: 50. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**I guess this will be set when Mark, Rita's husband, is admitted to the ED. ****Big, big thank you to JadeSutton987 who helped me to write Ash and Rita for this prompt. She's been a big help, thank you! :) **

**I'm going to try to get the Zoe prompt up before the character returns on Saturday (Really excited to have her back) but there's a possibility that the chapter will contain spoilers, not about 'the secret' because I don't know what that is, I either think she's pregnant, or is bringing a former member of staff back with her. I think it'll either be up on Saturday or just before Casualty airs. If I do write about someone returning with her in the chapter and it does turn out to be that person then I'd ask you to avoid the chapter if you wanted before or after the episode****. **

**Can't sleep, a potential storyline on my mind, for another story on this account. **

* * *

The Secret Life of Casualty **  
**

Chapter 57. 

Rita Freeman woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ears. She sighed as she got up off the couch. It was fast becoming her favourite place to sleep, too drunk to make it up the stairs to her bedroom. She looked at her watch: 9: 15. She was late, she started work at 8: 00.

She needed a shower. She stood up, reaching for the paracetamol and took two from the packet and stumbled up the stairs, hoping a shower would make her more alert as a look in her hallway mirror told her she had mascara staining her cheeks, her pixie style haircut was sticking up. She made her way to her bedroom and sighed, as she opened the other door that housed her en - suite which had a sink, a holder which had a cup in which had her toothbrush in a a tube of toothpaste. She picked up her toothbrush and put it under the water. She grabbed a wipe after putting back her toothbrush and wiped it over her face, removing traces of the make up she'd slept in last night.

Stepping in to the shower Rita switched on the water and shampooed her hair. Stepping out she felt a cold breeze hit her and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her. She pushed open the door entering her room as she got dressed in a pair of legging, trainers, and a jumper.

On the radio, on top of her chest of draws, played 'Trouble' by Taylor Swift.

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

She picked up her hairbrush and started to sing.

The song finishing, she put down her hairbrush and straightened her clothes as she checked her watch. She crossed the landing and walked quickly down the stairs, grabbing her bag and hurrying out of the front door. She was lucky enough to get a cab.

* * *

Rita walked in to the ED, a bottle of red hidden in her handbag. She walked to the staff - room where various colleagues were: Connie, Robyn, Ethan and Cal. She put her combination in her locker and opened the metal door and put her handbag and work jacket.

"Rita, a word please?" Tess requested as she stood in the staff room.

Rita nodded and followed Tess up to her office. "Your late" Tess told her. Rita nodded, showing Tess that she understood. Tess sighed, since all the business with her ex husband Mark, she used to be a model nurse. Now she was late, getting involved where she shouldn't be. As a nurse, an important part of your job was that you were kind, sympathetic. And, that's what Rita considered herself to be.

"Don't let it happen again" Tess warned her as she opened the office door allowing the nurse to head back to the staff room to get ready for the day ahead. She pilled her scrub top over her head and looked round, making sure that the staff room was empty, before she, once more, headed to her locker and put the combination in, pulling out the bottle.

"Rita" Ash said, tilting his head, looking at her in concern.

"I don't care" Rita told Ash, her response was defiant, she didn't want, didn't need anyone's help. But it seemed Ash was the only one who was prepared to sacrifice his own career to help her.

"Rita, I care " Ash informed her, holding her hand. Rita quickly pulled her hand away as Tess called Ash over, he was needed in RESUS, a woman had binged on alcohol and was at risk of renal failure.

He walked in to RESUS, Rita watching him.

Ash knew that the next time a case come in and it was to do with alcohol, it could very possibly be Rita and he didn't want that, he had to find a way to stop her drinking. He could stay with her, offer to do her food shopping so she didn't spend all her wages on booze.

* * *

The next morning Tess had grave news for Ash.

"Can I have a word, doctor Ashford?" Senior ward manger Tess asked, she didn't look impressed Ash thought, judging by the way her arms were crossed and her forehead was frowning.

"Yeah" Ash replied, closing his locker.

"It's Rita" Tess said, a sympathetic look on her face.

Ash had to see her, she was lying on a trolley, covered in her own vomit. Ash walked towards her and was careful of the IV drip in her arm, giving her fluids. Ash sat by her, waiting for her to wake up. From looking in her notes, he saw that she had, had a drink last night, had walked up the stairs, tripping a few times, before finally landing on her head and she'd drifted in to unconsciousness, her left wrist was fractured, it had been reduced and was now in a cast, to help it's bones heal.

"You need to stop drinking, I've just had a patient who has just died from drinking. The worst part is that she looked exactly like you. Do you know how that made me feel? ill. Don't do this, come on, put the drink away" Ash told her.

Rita groaned, starting to come round as she replied. "It's my life"

Ash knew this, but it wasn't much of a life if all she was doing was drinking alcohol. She could be dead if she carried one and Ash would blame himself as he knew he had tried to help the stubborn blonde nurse. Who knew the help was there, but was refusing the offer. He spotted a bottle of red on the cabinet next to her bed and it was with horror that she reached for the bottle and took a gulp.

"Don't do this" Ash implored the younger, troubled nurse.

But Rita ignored him, tilting the bottle to her lips and smirked at Ash as he shook his head at her.

A few weeks later, Rita had been discharged under Ash's orders that she rest and allow him to look after her. The nurse agreed to go to a support alcohol meeting and Ash had agreed to go to offer her moral support, as a friend as he was sure if their roles, were reversed and he was the one with the drinking problem he had no doubt that she would be there for him.

"I care " He repeated as he escorted her to his car and opened the door for her.

The clinic was set in a modern building with a field, decorated with flowers and a chestnut brown horse.

She walked in to the large building and come to a door with a piece of paper saying

'Alcohol meeting'

Rita took a deep breath and pushed down the door handle as she walked in, seeing chairs set out in a circle. It reminded her of school. She took another breath and sat down on an uncomfortable chair.

The woman, in charge of the meeting, went around, getting everyone too introduce themselves and Ash heard names such as: Olenka, Frida, Sarah, Lara, Jaya and then:

"I'm Rita and I'm an alcoholic " She confessed quietly but strongly, almost admitting to herself, for the first time, looking around her at the other people who were in the same boat as her.

"Welcome Rita " The woman, who was running the group, welcomed her, having previously been an alcoholic herself.

Ash smiled at her as she sat down and was made to write five things down about why or what had convinced them to turn to alcohol.

Rita's list went a little like this:

_Why I turned to alcohol... _

_1)__ My husband slept with an underage girl and is on a sex registrar__._

_2) __My husband cheated on me with a girl 10 years younger than me._

_3) __I lied about him being dead. _

_4) Because I lied I lost my friends. _

_5)__Apart from one guy at work, alcohol is the only thing I have that I trust. _

When the meeting ended Ash drove her back to his stylish apartment and Rita was impressed. He had a TV secured to the wall, wooden flooring throughout the whole apartment, the kitchen was all steel glass and granite work tops. Ash followed her as he flicked on the kettle

* * *

Back at Ash's apartment, he and Rita were lying on the couch, Ash running his fingers through her short hair.

Rita felt relaxed, she'd never felt relaxed like this.

Ash propped himself up on one elbow, his purple shirt was unbuttoned, showing off some of his chest hair. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Rita nodded and smiled, replying " She truly felt that she could move on from her ex - husband Mark. Thank God she didn't have any children with him. But she knew the man that she wanted to have children with, an she kissed him, him taking her to places where Mark had never taken her. Then, suddenly, she kissed him

"Rita?" Ash said, surprised as Rita looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "What are you doing?"

He could still remember when Lily kissed him, at the works Christmas party, she had been slightly drunk and dancing with him when she kissed him. Ash had pushed her away, and neither of them had mentioned it again.

He pulled Rita away from him and stood up, walking to the window which overlooked the dark streets of holby.

"Ash?" Rita was suddenly fearful of losing the only friend she had left, fearful he wouldn't care anymore.

"Your a strong woman, you can do this" He said, referring to the bottle on swallowed, lifting it up and carrying it out in to the kitchen, her feet cold against the cool air of the tiles.

With a thump the bottle went in to the bin, Rita was finally turning her back on her demons; the drink had, had her in it's grasp for so long, but not anymore, it was time for Rita to take back control. She headed back to Ash and sat on the couch with him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her as Rita confessed something quietly:

"I love you" Ash had his eyes closed, but had heard her declaration of love as he opened his eyes, kissed the top of her head and moved her closer to him. Silently telling her that he loved her too.

* * *

**Really, really, really enjoyed writing this. **

**Next prompt: Zoe returns from her break, returning with a friend who she met up with while she was away and shocking ex - lover Max. Will she go back to her old ways of sleeping with Max, or is she reformed from sleeping with men in the ED? Prompted by: bethyboo97. **

**I've already started the chapter so I know it'll be on Saturday, along with other updates. **

**I know you can't post song lyrics in a chapter or a story, but I had to get Rita's first scene in there, somewhere. I absolutely loved it. **


	58. Zoe returns

**This was a Zoe prompt, it was prompted by: bethboo97 and the prompt was: Zoe returns, from her break with an old friend. Will she reunite with Max?**

**I got wind of who is returning tonight and next Saturday, I won't say who if I spoil it for anyone, who didn't already know****.**

**I don't know if this is correct the hours that it would take Zoe to get from Liverpool to Bristol but I Googled it.**

**Sunetra was absouately stunning tonight in SCD.**

**Tonight's episode was fabulous, Dylan's back, I reckon him and Zoe are in a relationship but Sunetra has said that there is something in the air for Zoe and Max, so we will see...**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 58

Connie Beauchamp was in hers and Zoe's shared office, late last night she had made a phone call to Zoe and the former clinical lead was expected to arrive some point this morning. It would take Zoe three hours and one minute to get to her destination. She returned to her typing when suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it opened, revealing Zoe with a sleek new do and a coat over her arm, her bag on one shoulder. "Zoe, welcome back - and punctual as ever " Connie said, welcoming her back.

"You didn't tell anyone I was coming back?" Zoe asked, in disbelief, glad she was back. Her break had been needed but now she was back where she belonged.

"Should I have?" Connie replied, as Zoe unbuttoned her coat and put her handbag down on the other desk in the office. She then left the office going to see what the team had been up to in her absence, she had heard of Jeff's death, Tamzin's departure. It was horrible losing a member of staff, and Jeff have been a great paramedic.

Zoe rolled her eyes, it was obvious that she was back. She nipped outside and noticed Max, her heart pounded, he hadn't noticed her.

"Hello, stranger " Max flirted with her.

Zoe once again rolled her eyes and sighed. Was she really ready to return?

"No Max " Zoe replied, she needed to sort things out with Tess, she'd left on bad terms with her, she hadn't come back just to fall in to Max's arms, or more importantly, his bed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a former member of staff, got out of a black cab, looking around the hospital, they had previously left. What were they doing back? They walked in to the hospital and met with Zoe. The person took a deep breath and talked to Zoe as she told them about hat to expect, why the hospital had relocated.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Kirsty Clemants, a former staff nurse, here at the ED " What she had come back for, was a secret, for now but Zoe was confident that she would soon settle in among her former colleagues. She walked to the staff room, remembering where it was.

"I've been sleeping with Max" Zoe confessed, as Kirsty nodded. Zoe stood up and left her to it.

Zoe raced to the staff toilets, she was feeling sick and tired, she assumed it was because she had been in a car for so long. She sighed as she started to work back out of the toilets and then the mysterious person approached her, with a concerned look on her face.

"Zoe, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Kirsty " Zoe replied, looking in her handbag for a pack of cigarattes, but then she remembered that she had give them up as part of a new healthy, happy Zoe. She looked at her watch and back in to the same ubicle she had come out of. Holding something.

Was she about to get what she had always dreamed of? She shut her eyes and counted to 3 as she rested against the sinks. She grabbed the stick and then opening her eyes, she looked down.

_Pregnant. _

Max Walker was about to become a father. She had too tell him. She walked outside, asking Max to hold the ciggie between her lips, while she inhaled a bit of smoke.

"Max.. " Zoe started, she had never told him she was infertile, it never came up in conversation, Zoe could just imagine how that went.

"Max... "

"Zoe?"

"I'm infertile "

Max just stared at her with hurt eyes, children were a big thing and the woman he loved couldn't have them?

She pulled herself from her thoughts and put the test in her handbag. She quickly walked out, binning the pregnancy package and saying hi to colleagues: Ash, Connie, Dixie, also apologizing for Jeff's death.

She reached Max and fumbled in her bag, showing Max the positive test. His eyes widened as he asked.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes" Zoe admitted, her hand going to her tiny bump. This was going to be her much long waited baby boy or girl, she knew. She knew she wasn't maternal but she cold learn, she'd held Harry, a bit uncomfortably but if she could get Max to support her then she knew that the baby would be loved, cared for. She would rather Nick be the father but that wasn't going to happen as he was in Michigan but she hoped he was happy.

Because, she was.

* * *

**Really short but I've had utter writer's block. I was orginally going to go for Jessica being the one Zoe brought back, but then I changed my mind. **

**Next chapter: It's Jessica's birthday and Adam gives Jessica an insight of what it is like to be a doctor . Prompted by Still An AJ fan. **


	59. Jessica's birthday

**This was an Adam and Jessica prompt and the prompt was: It's Jessica's birthday and Adam spoils her. I remember reading an Adam and Jessica story on Holby TV once. And, the idea kind of stemmed from that, expect it won't be exactly the same. I remember from that story Jess fell pregnant, she won't in this. I liked watching her and Adam with a baby, but it is known I do end up getting Jessica pregnant a lot in my stories, it's because I liked the family unit Adam/ Jessica/ Harry/ the kids. **

**This is my first attempt at fluff for Adam and Jessica. Never did fluff for them, it's always been tragedy but that should change, depends how this goes. I don't think it will go well. I think I need to have a bit more faith in myself when writing my favourite couple. **

**The last prompt I did was asked for by and she asked if her story 'Let Me Take A Selfie' encouraged the chapter and the answer is no, it hadn't. I think it was you who requested a Zoe and Max prompt on what happened when she returned. I was also asked if I could continue it in an upcoming chapter, I will. **

**I was going to try to get this up last night but after watching The X Factor and then noticing Tristan Gemmill on TV, I had to watch it. **

**And, on that note, I, once again want to thank you for the follows, reviews, prompts, without you, then I would not have gotten as far as I have writing them up (And, yes, this does include my own ideas. This one you are about to read is one of mine. ) **

**I have to go on a bit of a downer with this note: If you don't ask, you don't get with me, don't assume I'll do something, I had someone call me a bully Saturday night after that person decided I pick and choose what prompts go in here. Sorry, but if I don't feel confident writing a character then I won't do it. I'll attempt them, but if I feel it doesn't suit that characters traits then it does not mean you can bloody bully me in to doing something. (Sorry, but also with me, people who call people bully's, are bully's themselves in my opinion, also don't appreciate being called a selfish cow.) So that person can consider the prompt that they had asked for and any future prompts banned! **

**Sory, to the people who didn't deserve that, but I will not be spoken to like that. This is MY fic. **

**Nothing to do with this prompt even know this does contain the character but I've kind of forgotten a storyline, although it does touch on it briefly. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 54

Jessica was lying in her and Adam's double bed, while her boyfriend Adam prepared breakfast for her with the kids help. She was still receiving treatment for her breast cancer, but today that was something she didn't want to think about, she wanted to enjoy the time with her family.

"Come on" Adam called as he started to pour the orange juice in to a glass.

She could hear the kids, racing up the stairs and the pillows as the kids raced in.

"Happy birthday mum " She was touched that the kids had remembered her birthday.

She nodded her thanks at him as he placed a parcel in front of her.

"Sure " She whispered as she picked up and unwrapped it as she held a pandora bracelet in her hands. It had a love heart on and she could plan on getting more charms for Christmas.

"No problem " He beamed, a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks as he slid the bracelet on to her slender wrist. She admired it. She wasn't really a jewelry wearer but she would wear it on special occasions, like tonight, Adam had plans for them to go to a new restaurant which had opened up, near where the couple lived. She had no clue. She got up and headed in to the shower and washed her hair.

She stepped out, a towel around her waist and another around her hair.

"Alright?" Adam questioned, running his eyes over her body.

"Sure " She responded, pulling clothes out of her wardrobe as she was unsure of what to wear. She settled on a pair of tight white jeans, a pink top and she'd straightened her hair, before curling the ends.

Adam smiled, she looked fantastic. "You look amazing "

She nodded, accepting the compliment as she picked up her handbag.

"Come on" Adam stood up, extending his hand to her as they walked on to the landing. "Let's go"

* * *

The restaurant was empty when Adam and Jessica walked in. He'd pre- booked and he walked up to the desk, still holding Jessica's hand.

"Adam Trueman " He announced.

"Follow me sir, madam" A waiter picked up two menus and showed them to a table with a crisp white table-cloth with a single pink white rose in the middle. They were, ironically, her favourite flowers.

He pulled out the chair and she sat down as they ordered.

"For you, madam " Jessica was surprised when the waiter put a cake in front of her and Jessica looked at it, in writing in pink icing had the words:

'Happy Birthday Jessica'

Jessica blushed, she wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

"Sure " She nodded, smiling as he held her hand. He had another present planned for her with friends from the ED. A spa day. She blew out the candles as they asked for a box so they could take it home and share it with the kids.

"Ready?" He asked, as he signalled for the bill, it was like they were new lovers again, snatching time wherever they could together, enjoying the time.

* * *

Zoe, Rita, Tess, Kirsty, Ruth, Dixie and May were waiting at the Holby Hotel where Adam had driven Jessica. She looked around as Adam pulled up, kissed her and gave her some money.

Zoe laughed and even Ruth cracked a smile as Zoe held out a glass of champagne. "Get your arse over here, girl" Jessica laughed as she took the glass, but pulled a face. She wasn't a big drinker.

Zoe, Jessica got facials first as a man messaged their faces as Dixie and May went for a swim.

Zoe sighed blissfully, holding another glass of champagne. Jessica laughed as a woman painted her nails.

"Drink?" Zoe suggested as the woman plucked at her eyebrows.

"I'm fine " She replied, taking a glass of water.

Jeff was there to pick up Dixie, he also give Zoe a lift back to her apartment and

"Good time?" Adam asked, opening the boot to allow her to put her things away.

"Sure" She replied, kissing his cheek, his stubble grazing her skin. She laughed as she sat in the car and he drove them home.

They walked up the stairs, Adam holding her hand as she kissed him, landing on the bed.

"Good " Adam, told her as she turned to him with a smile and kissed him gently on the lips. "Um?" He added as they parted and used the time to show on how they got together as he took her to the stars.

* * *

**I'm not overly thrilled with this but I wanted to update. That turned out longer than I expected. I enjoyed writing it, and I guess I consider this happy. **

**Next prompt: Connie, Ethan, Sam, Ash and Charlie are in an RTC, who will live, who will die? Prompted by CasualtyFanForever81. **

**After chapter 60 is written I'm taking a of a break from this (I haven't really had one since I started this and with a lot of prompts written up I figured I deserve it, so prompts are closed temporarily. (I will confirm on this account when I'm finished taking prompts as I feel that there is only so far you can take a story)**


	60. ED crash

**Charlie: 60. **

**Sam: 29. **

**Tom: 31. **

**Guy Self (not really relevant but I'll write it anyway) 58. **

**This chapter was prompted by CasualtyFanForever81 and the prompt was: Several ED staff members are victims in a road accident, who will live, who will die?**

**Please bare in mind that this is the first time I've written Guy, don't really like him, think he's too slimy. But I respect that other people reading this story may like him.**

**Alana is my own.**

**Spelling mistakes are also mine, proof read.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 60

For a change Sam and Tom had decided to walk in together, after dropping their 1 year olds twins, Ben and Lily off at the crèche.

"You OK?" Tom smiled as he had his arm around her as they walked in to the entrance.

* * *

"Mr Self " The clinical lead greeted the hospital's CEO at the entrance of the hospital as she unlocked the van that the hospital had hired for the day and the staff that Zoe was taking with her climbed in and herself and Guy engaged in conversation.

"Do you know where your going?" Asked Guy, he hated anything not going according to plan, always had to be on time.

"Yes" Zoe replied as she pulled the directions out of her bag and turned on her heels to get to the van as she opened the door and climbed in, shutting the door.

"Ready?" She asked, turning the key in the engine.

The members nodded back at her and she reversed out of the hospitals car park and soon they were on the motorway. Zoe looked at who was in the seat beside her. It happened to be Charlie, who was reading the map to get them to where they needed to be.

Zoe took her eyes off the road as she averted her eyes other phone, she knew better than to answer it, but when she saw that it was Sharice, the child she was going to adopt, but eventually decided not too, she reached for it and pressed it to her ear unaware that a car was coming towards them.

She carried on talking as she smiled, Charlie told her which way to go.

_Phone - call_

"_Hi Zoe" _The girl, who was in Spain, with her grandparents said.

_"Sharice" _The ex clinical - lead replied, she had not seen the girl, since Abby's parents, had left the country with her. She looked in the mirror, running a hand through her hair.

Then everything went black as the car carried on moving, rolling in to a ditch, screams could be heard as Zoe tried frantically to stop the car.

* * *

Sam was the first to wake up from the wreckage; the car had tipped on its side.

She could see Charlie in front of her. He was unconscious with blood pouring from a wound in the back of his head.

Sam crawled to the front of the car, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body, if she could treat severely injured women and (men) in a field with little medical supplies then she could certainly handle a car crash.

"Charlie, it's Sam, can you hear me?" She asked, the doctor inside of her, coming out.

"Sam, how is everyone?" Zoe asked, she was conscious but with a sprained wrist and her forehead had swollen twice the size it was normally.

"Zoe" Sam gasped, pointing to her own forehead.

Sam looked around her, it was like being back in Afghanistan. She could hear the screams of pain, confusion and disorientation.

"Charlie's unconscious, Tess is fine, and Lily has dislocated her shoulder " Sam looked around. Seeing Ethan. He was groaning in pain and his glasses were - broken.

"Lily" he gasped and Sam was suddenly reminded of her daughter, also called Lily.

Zoe had to make a decision on who to get out first. She decided to get Charlie out followed by Lily, then Ethan and lastly Sam.

Zoe was one of the least injured and as her wrist was seen to at the scene she volunteered to help out back at the hospital.

Charlie was the first to be pulled out and was put on a spinal board as Iain put an oxygen mask on him and loaded him in to the ambulance.

"This is Charlie Fairhead, 60, involved in an RTC, keOd at the scene. GSC is 13. " announced the paramedics as a stretcher was wheeled in behind them.

* * *

"This is Lilly Hardy, 28, dislocated right shoulder, BP 60/ 90." Said the paramedics Alana and Dixie, Dixie had decided to work so that she could keep herself occupied by not worrying or trying to that Jeff could be dead. Jeff was one of them that had gone to the crash and Dixie was worried that he was dead, although Tess had insisted that he was going that to be fine.

She'd gone to the rec room after that, wanting to be alone.

A pair of arms sneaked around her waist.

Dixie jumped, spilling her tea. "Jeffrey!" She'd shouted at him, hitting him in the chest.

Jeff laughed.

* * *

"Lily" Ethan shouted.

"Calm down" Cal said, pressing down on his brothers shoulders as paramedics Alana and Dixie wheeled him to resus.

* * *

"Sam" Tom pulled his wife into a hug. Relieved they she was ok. She seemed to be the least harmed in the crash and Tom was glad, he couldn't afford to bring twins up alone.

"Are you OK?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Sam nodded as Tom hugged her again and they made a detour to pick up their kids. Tom held the door open for her as she sat gown and he got in starting the engine.

* * *

Tess was waiting for news on Charlie. He was her oldest friend and she didn't know what she would do if he died. Zoe stood in front of Tess.

"He's stable " Zoe informed Tess as she took down the CT scan.

Tess nodded and stood up, as she headed to RESUS.

She wanted to see Charlie.

He was lying on a bed with a ventilator breathing for him, a pulse oximeter on his finger as Tess sat by his bed, in a chair that had been left there. She took Charlie's hand and gave it a squeeze as he smiled, tiredly. Tess offered to contact his son Louis, who he doubted would come to see his father.

"Hey" The wise old man said. "You haven't got rid of me yet"

Tess laughed.

* * *

Lily was in a cubicle, breathing in a tube of gas and air to help with the pain. Adam was being his usual cocky self. He was looking at the x - rays he had taken of the shoulder and they had showed a break.

"Better?" He asked as he tied the sling around her shoulder and waited her answer.

"Fine"

Lily glared at him, her husband Ethan was in resus being treated for shock. Physically he would need help getting around the house as his leg was in plaster and wouldn't be able to get around much. Maybe they could hire someone.

"Ok" Adam held his hands up in mock surrender as he exited the cubicle and Lily went to find husband, Ethan, who was in RESUS, chatting to his brother, Caleb.

* * *

Ex - clinical lead Zoe had decided to take lover Max back to her apartment. She had made plans for Tom to take over again as she decided (this time with Max) to take another break. She climbed the stairs and put a suitcase on the bed as she opened her wardrobe doors and started to consider what she may need.

Max was leaning against the door frame as he watched her. "Hey beautiful "

"Max" Zoe laughed in reply as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, pushing her on to the bed.

"What?" He asked innocently, as she shook her head laughing.

"Zoe?" He pouted, looking ridiculously cute and Zoe reached for her phone as she held it up.

Max tried to grab her phone but she held it just out of his reach as he held her around her waist."Max" She warned him as she looked up, her packing abandoned.

"I'm leaving again. " She told him.

Max abruptly let go of her.

"And, I want you to come with me "She told him as their lips come together as they stood outside the ED, they'd agreed to meet back there as they each gave Tess their leaving letters and got in to Zoe's car and drove away.

* * *

**Sorry, I did another Zoe departure, it just seemed right. **

**To me, that seemed Tam centric, it wasn't supposed to be but I can't help the way my mind thinks when I write these chapters. **

**I don't think these ages will be useful to this chapter and as I've said before if I have said a characters ages I won't mention it again.**

**I'm going on a break after this is uploaded (not sure how long for ) but I figured that chapter 60 was a decent place to stop. (temporarily ) Prompts will resume when I come back, but I do already have a decent amount to write-up. So I guess I leave you readers with a ****long chapter as I bow out (for a while)**

**Thank you for the support, reviews, prompts I really appreciate it theres to many of you to name personally, but I will get round to it one day.**

**Next prompt: One ED staff nurse and one former ED nurse, meet up and bond over their material problems. Prompted by: Still An AJ Lover. **


	61. Rita meets Jess

**I know I said I was going on a bit of a break with this fiction, but this update was on my mind. It's a Rita and Jessica friendship prompt, prompted by: Still An AJ Lover and the prompt was: Rita has been in a relationship with Ash for a few months, but cracks start to show, and Jessica realises she's not fully over husband Adam as she receives divorce papers. In, this Jess is in America. **

**As always, spelling mistakes and missing words are mine. :)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed last night's episode of Casualty. I did, loved the scene of Cal lying on the floor. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 61

Rita loved her life at the moment. It was good, she had kicked the booze, was enjoying being promoted at work and her and Ash had confirmed their relationship to the ED, and Ella, Ash's daughter, had given her father her blessing. He deserved to be happy, after the departure of his wife, Laura, who was Ella's mother.

Rita walked in to the kitchen as Ash left the apartment to head to the hospital where the team were holding a memorial for Jeff and Ash had, had the idea of unveiling a bench in the former paramedics memory. He hoped that Dixie could take some comfort from it.

He looked around at the crowd. There was Charlie, Ethan, Connie, Zoe, Dixie, Adam, Caleb, they were all there.

Charlie made a small speech: "We are all here today to remember the actions of Jeff. A friend, a colleague, who risked his life to save those of you who were involved in the crash. To Jeff, our hero " Charlie was now coming to the end of his speech.

"To, Jeff, our hero " Everyone repeated, bowing in silence for a couple of minutes, as a mark of respect.

As everyone else started to head back to the ED to get back to work, resus, Darwin, cubicles.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in America, Jessica wondered what to do with herself, her children were in school and she had the day off work. She wondered what her ED friends: Zoe, Tess, Ruth were doing now. She hadn't been back in the four years she had left. She sighed, flicking through her mail, since Linda had left the states after her miscarriage she'd soon informed the former ED - Nurse that she'd got a job and was working with her 'husband'

She continued flicking through the mail, finding junk mail, leaflets and a letter about the kids upcoming parents evening. She knew that Amelia was struggling but Lucas was thriving in his school work.

Jessica stared at the brown looking envelope:

In Bold was printed:

**Jessica Harrison.**

**2020 Du Finfin**

**Montreal, Quebec  
**

**H3C 3A8**

Deep down, she knew what the envelope contained. Turning the envelope over in her hands she opened it and pulled out the double - sided A4 sheet of paper.

_Divorce Papers. _

_We, Adam, (husband) and Jessica (wife), make the following statements. _

Between: Adam Trueman.

And: Jessica Harrison.

Separation for: We grew apart after the death of our son.

She quickly signed her name at the bottom as she put it back in the envelope and copied the address on to an envelope:

**Adam Trueman**

**3 Olive Hill **

**C8H 4BA**

A tear rolled down her cheek. She was turning her back on him, an attempt at reuniting. She glanced in the mirror that was hung up in the hallway and saw a tear - stained reflection looking back at her. But there was no point in crying over the past, what's done was done, she could only hope that he was happy.

* * *

Ash was on his way back to his apartment. He had thought that he was dealing with Jeff dying after Zoe had forced him to see Ben Harding, a counsellor and he had spoke about his anger, grief and was taken it out on patients too. He unlocked the door and stood in the hallway. .

"Rita " He called out, taking off his jacket and hanging it up and walking in to the living room.

Rita was sat in the living room. Staring in to space, she had a glass and a bottle of red in front of her on the coffee table, but she hadn't touched it. She looked up.

"Ash" She said, standing up. But, Ash didn't look impressed.

"You're a strong woman " Ash told her. And, he truly meant it.

Rita's voice took on a bitter tone as she replied. "I don't care "

Rita was fed up and fed up of Ash pushing her away. It was maybe why she had brought the bottle in to the living room. She walked in to the kitchen and opened a draw trying to find her passport. She couldn't remember where she'd last had it.

She was leaving Ash and headed up the stairs and

Rita was now sitting in a small café with her hands around a mug of hot chocolate. She hadn't had a drink and hadn't been tempted.

Jessica let out a quiet laugh and Rita was startled. She decided to introduce herself as there was no point sitting opposite someone if you didn't know them.

"Rita " She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Jessica" She introduced herself, shaking the offered hand.

Rita nodded and then the nurse left, she had to get back to her children. She didn't like leaving them for too long.

She'd made a new friend and she was sure they were going to stay in touch. She used her keys to let herself in and then placed her keys down on the table in the living room. She then walked in to the kitchen, flicked on the kettle and sat down on a chair waiting for it to boil. Once, it had she grabbed a mug from the washing that she had done earlier and put a teabag in it as she picked up a spoon and stirred her tea as she opened the cupboard, looking for something to snack on but she couldn't find anything and she shut the cupboard door, turning on her heel she headed up the stairs, to check on her kids, who were each fast asleep in their bedrooms. She smiled, shutting the door to Amelia's room first and then she went in to Lucas's where he was playing on his X - box, a gift from his father when he'd taken them to Saudi, upon realising a doctor had gotten his wife pregnant.

"But Mum " Lucas whined.

Jessica sighed as she answered: "Fine " She walked out and stood on the landing, with a sigh. For a moment she imagined Adam's arms around her and then she sighed, realising, once again, she was on her own.

* * *

**I made Jessica's address up of where she could be in America as it was never confirmed were about she was. I also made Adam's up, as even know it was confirmed in Jessica's last episode, I looked for it, but I couldn't find it anywhere, I asked people who I speak to through PM but nobody seemed to know what it is. If, I find it, I'll change it. If anybody knows what it is, please tell me. **

**Next chapter: Jessica's devastated as she learns that her husband of two years, Adam, has cheated on her. Prompted by: Casualty3000. **


	62. Chapter 62

**This prompt was an Adam and Jessica one, prompted by Casualty300 and the prompt was: Adam's disappearing in the run up to Christmas and his wife Jessica doesn't know why, or what he is doing, how will she react when the truth comes out? **

**For this prompt, Adam and Jessica have been married for two years, as that's how many years Jessica was in the show. **

**Adam: 47**

**Jessica: 38. **

**Zoe: 40. **

**Max: 33. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 62.

Jessica stood in, the kitchen making the kids some lunch. It was the 23rd of December, and at, 8, and 10, she knew that this would be the last Christmas that they would get excited about Father Christmas and leaving a mince pie for Rudolph. She had always believed that she had one more child to live out the magical of Christmas with, but with events out of their control, four years, previously, it had meant the doctor and his new wife, had lost their baby boy, just months before his first birthday. But Jessica refused to cry about Harry any longer. She would always miss him but she couldn't live her life in the past.

"Mum, where's Adam?" Amelia asked, standing in the kitchen doorway, covered in snow and smiling. Such innocence. She thought.

"I don't know " Jessica answered her daughter honestly as she put the plate of sandwiches on the table. She watched Lucas pick one up as she poured a glass of water.

* * *

Zoe Hanna and Max Walker were getting married and Adam was at Max's stag along with Noel, Big Mac, Iain, Ash. Kirsty Clements had returned with her daughter Nita for the occasion, and she, Rita, Zoe, Sam and Linda who had returned for the occasion where in Zoe's apartment drinking tequilas, laughing about the moment that she had first met Max, he had asked her for a lighter, she'd told him that she was Clinical Lead. Of course, she was now the ex - clinical lead, of the hospital. Having reassed what she wanted from her life, she told CEO Guy Self, that she was resigning from her post and Guy was furious with her.

"Come on " Adam told her trying to help her up. But Linda wanted to party. The night was still young.

Adam was only going to make sure that Linda got to her door safely but she invited him in. He knew he should go home, back to his wife, back to where he belonged but something persuaded him to follow Linda in to the flat and he stood in her living room. He looked at his watch.

"Whoa" He muttered quietly the next morning as he realized the woman lying next to him wasn't his wife. It was her friend. He had to go. Forget that a one night - stand with Linda had happened. It was how him and Jess had met, they had been in a pub, Adam had been with his mates, Jess with hers and Jessica had caught Adam's eye and he'd asked her for a drink. And, they had ended up in bed later that night.

* * *

Jessica arrived at worked, she was in cubicles, making the beds. She was worried about Adam. And where was Linda? She knew that her friend was usually late, so she wasn't concerned but she looked at her watch on her uniform, it was 11: 30, even Linda would be here by now. By lunchtime, she had worked on a few cubicle cases, comforted a small girl when she passed and helped Rita in RESUS. But still no sign of Adam, she sighed, making her way to the staff - room and opened her locker where she took out her handbag, unzipped it to find her purse so that she could go and get something to eat. But before she could someone walked in and placed their hands over her eyes.

"Hey " Jessica looked around to see who was talking to her, it was Adam. He bent down in front of her and stroked her cheek.

"OK" Jessica laughed, it was nice seeing him being so open with his feelings for once. She knew that he struggled with talking about things that upset him. But she was unaware that their future as a couple, was soon going to come crashing down around her.

"He's having an affair. " Linda told her.

Jessica looked at Linda. The two women had been friends for 10 years. And, she was annoyed at the fact Adam had cheated. You didn't cheat on the person you loved. She really was a hypocrite, because, she had loved Sean (although near the end of their marriage, she was only staying with him for the children) but, yet she had cheated and owned up. Losing everything in the process: Her house, money, but most importantly her children.

"What's wrong?" Adam looked at Linda and then Jessica as he held a patients MRI scan in his hand.

"I told her " Linda said, she deserved to know the truth, her husband was cheating.

"What?" Adam was stunned.

"Leave me alone " She pleaded with him.

He reached out and put a finger under her chin. "We need to talk "

"Sure " She agreed that they did, and they went home early, not wanting to be heard by the hospital gossips. Louise, Robyn, and Tess.

The drive home was in silence as Jessica looked out of the window. She stayed in the car while he unlocked their front door and it was only then that she got out, walking slowly in to the living room and standing by the couch.

"Sit down " Adam told her and she did what he asked as she sat down. He held her hand tightly.

Even telling herself that she didn't love him anymore, she knew that she was lying to herself. She did. She loved him.

"Are you alright?" He wrapped an arm around her as she looked away.

"I'm fine!" She told him, walking away from him, wanting him to feel the pain and humiliation that she was feeling.

"Jess.. " He started to say as he watched her head in to the bathroom where she got on her knees and then vomited in to the bowl, resting her hands on the side.

"Shush" He soothed, brushing her hair out of her face.

The colour had drained out of her face as she realized that she could be pregnant.

That afternoon she waited until Adam was out, until she searched the bathroom cupboard for a pregnancy test. She always kept spares, but she wasn't sure why. She sat back down on the toilet seat and with, trembling fingers, opened the box. She knew what to do. She took the stick out of the box and peed on it, and then she washed her hands while she waited for the result.

_Pregnant. _

_5- 6 months. _

That meant she only had 3 months left to go before she welcomed her new baby in to the world. She looked at the stick again.

* * *

Linda had thought she could have put the affair with Adam behind her but looking down at the pregnancy test she held in her hands she realised that this might not be easy as she turned the stick around in her hands. She had never been pregnant before, on account, that in her teens, she had, had two miscarriages and one abortion so she didn't know what to expect. She had seen Jessica carry Amelia, aged 22, still training to be a nurse, but she had also the younger woman struggle with back ache and sickness.

* * *

Jessica locked up and got in to her car and put her belt on. She drove to the hospital (but not holby, because she didn't want people knowing about her pregnancy) She gave her name in at the desk and then sat down.

"Jessica Harrison " The midwife, called, stepping out of the room and holding a file to her as she scanned the waiting room. She stood up, hands rested on her still flat stomach as she followed the midwife. She got settled on the bed and lifted her top, putting a tissue that the midwife handed her in her stomach.

Jessica winced as she felt the gel be put on her stomach, and the midwife moved the probe around, Jess was excited, she always was when she fell pregnant, to see the baby on - screen. But as the midwife, turned the screen towards her she could see, or hear nothing. Had she had a miscarriage?

"Excuse me " Lucy, the midwife, got up and vacated the room, after switching the screen off, so that Jessica was left to wonder why. Soon, Lucy returned with a man, who Jessica, assumed was her boss. He was small with glasses, and reminded her a little of Elliot Hope who worked on Darwin. He took the probe and put the gel on her belly, Jessica winced. The doctor saw from her notes that she had battled breast cancer, shortly after having a miscarriage with hers and Adam's second child, and shortly after her birthday, she got the news that she was in remission which was good news.

"We have some news" The doctor told her.

She tried to hold it in as said, as sensitely as he could. "Your cancer's back " He looked at Jessica's face, it was blank, devoid of emotion. "Can we call someone for you?" He asked. One name sprung to her mind but she couldn't she was still hurt, angry and rightly so.

"It's fine " She somehow found the strength to gather her handbag and get off the bed and make her shaky legs work.

Jessica felt numb on the drive back home. She knew that she shouldn't be driving alone, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Adam the news.

Sitting in her car, outside the house she glanced in the mirror. Mascara was staining her cheeks, but she made no attempt to remove the ruined make up as she grabbed her bag, and opened the door.

"How did it go?" Adam asked. She didn't want to tell in front of the kids.

"Fine " She said brightly. But she knew that she was being false.

"Good " He smiled, heading to kiss her cheek, but she moved away from him.

Jessica walked up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom where she sobbed and sobbed. Through her sobs she could hear Adam calling her name, she quickly wiped her tears. And, unlocked the door. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not pregnant " She whispered, as she allowed Adam to kiss the top of her head.

"What?" He asked, holding her close to him as he rocked her slightly. She wanted his comfort.

She looked at him and silently begged him to believe what he was telling her.

"Right " He was gutted himself but he had to be strong for her.

"I know " She wanted to sob again. Adam rubbed circles on her back to try to comfort her.

"The cancer is back " She mumbled in to his scrubs.

"Shh" He comforted.

A knock on the door interrupted the two of them. Jessica sighed. She watched Adam get up and head downstairs, answering the door. "What?" He snapped, already knowing who was on the other side of the door. He was going to shut it when she put her foot in the door.

"Leave her " Adam said, they both needed to come to terms with what had happened. Upstairs, he could hear her bursting in to loud sobs and hurried back to comfort her.

He grabbed her face either side and stroked her cheeks. "You did nothing wrong " He told her.

* * *

A couple of months later, Linda went in to labour with Zoe, by her side. She was in labour for 8 hours, which was the average amount of hours, for the arrival of a first baby.

A nurse placed a new-born girl in Linda's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Linda looked down on her. She liked the name Amy Nicole Andrews for a girl. She also knew that she had to ring the child's father. Leaning over the side of the bed where her bag was she got her phone, selected a number and willed the person to answer her.

_Phone - call_

_"Hello?" Linda said _

_"What?" _Adam asked_. _He didn't want to hear from her.

_"Are you busy?"_

Was she stupid? Of course, he was busy.

_"Yeah"_ He said and then put the phone down.

_End of phone - call _

"Are you OK?" She asked, she'd not forgiven him but she knew that she should.

"Don't worry " He told her, feeling sorry for her. She held a hot water bottle to her stomach. How could she have believed that she was pregnant. Because, the test had shown that she was. He opened his arms and she walked towards him as he closed his arms around her. She sighed in to the hug as he rubbed her back. He pulled back and she simply looked at him as he made excuses. "I'll see you later"

"Sure" She said, as she watched him put his wallet, phone, and opened the door.

Linda had, had no visitors and the side room was bare.

"Meet your daughter, Angel Nicole Andrews " Linda introduced Adam to his newborn daughter. This wasn't right, it should be Jessica lying in that bed, exhausted after delivering a child, but still beautiful.

The baby stared at Adam and he found himself being mesmerised by her. He then realized he should have been at his wifes side when she delivered thir son.

He opened his wallet where he kept an ultrasound picture of Harry, which he had taken from one year when Jessica was admitted, after falling down two flight of stairs.

She was discharged a day later and Adam offered her a lift back to her flat, realizing the flaat was too small, he put her up in an apartment which she was paying for, but when Jessica found out she was furious, it was their money. She locked herself in their room and grabbed her laptop, she was getting re- started on chemo soon and she hoped that Adam would be there to support her.

A couple of days later, Linda decided to invite Jessica to the apartment, but Jessica turned her down. She kept herself busy as she thought about divorcing Adam, but realizing that she couldn't.

As a nurse, Linda dealt with screaming brats, brats on her boobs, but having a day old baby made her rethink this mother thing.

Over in the Trueman household, Adam and Jessica were lying in bed, Adam was holding her tightly around the waist as she sobbed the night away.

* * *

**I'm not happy with this but here you go. I struggled to write a cheating Adam. I know Jess was OCC, at times but that was the only way I could think of writing the chapter. I always seem to torture her in my stories, but I absolutely adored her. And, absolutely can't wait for January, 2th as Gillian makes her arrival as Emma in Emmerdale. **

**Next chapter: At work, Linda treats a teenager with bruises on her body, scared of her adopted parents, she lets Linda know and she has to make a decision, but bound by patient confidentiality what will Linda do? Turning to Jessica, for help the two women sort it out. **


	63. Chapter 63

**And, I'm back with the last update of 2014. This was a Linda prompt, prompted by Casualty300 and the prompt was: Linda treats a teenager, who confides that she is being beat by her adopted parents, but is she telling the truth? **

**Forgive me if the birth year doesn't add up, I was originally going to use one that I created for Jessica, in a different FanFic, but then I realized Casualty writers had revealed the year she was born in, on her ID bracelet when she was in a coma. So, then I made one up for Hannah. **

**Those of you, who read my 'Hannah' stories know who Hannah is but for those of you who don't, here's an explanation: She was created originally as I got a plotline, thinking: What if Jessica had a daughter before Amelia, and Hannah was created. **

** Hannah's appearance: She has blonde hair, brown eyes, slim build, a daughter called Mia, her daughter lives with a condition which I live with and that is cerebal palsy, Mia for the first few weeks was in an incubator, as you can see this will have some references to 'The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah' and maybe the first story, she starred in which was 'Mother And Daughter' **

**Zoe and Jessica are best friends in this. **

**If, I don't get this chapter up in time, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year. :D **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 63 

After a New Years party with Zoe, Sam, Rita, and out of the guys there had been: Tom, Jay (who had dragged a reluctant Ruth with him) Nick had put in an appearance, which had startled Zoe and she'd tried unsuccessfully to avoid him, a hungover Linda had crashed at Zoe's apartment, and was now getting out of the taxi and she walked in to the ED, heading in to the staff room to change in to her scrubs. When she reached the staff room Zoe was already in there, pouring a cup of coffee and popping a couple of paractemol to get rid of the banging headache she had from last night where she had drank too much.

She finished stirring her coffee and held it between her hands.

She pulled on her scrub top, and then gathered her hair in to hands as she put it in to a pony and then a small dab of lip-gloss she was ready to treat her first patient of the day.

* * *

"Get up!" Hannah stirred at the voice of her adopted father, she had been adopted at 3 months old.

"I'm up " She mumbled, tiredly, getting out of the bed and walking towards the cot that contained her daughter. She knew her love for Mia got her out of bed in the morning, if she didn't have her, she would just lie there, take the beatings that Jack, her adopted father gave her daily. She ached everywhere, she was sure that she had a few fractures. She needed to get that seen to. So, when her dad was out, she took the chance and fastened Mia in to her car seat. She started to cry. "I know your hungry " The teen told her daughter, rocking the seat slightly, hoping that she would go back asleep. After packing the Cathy Kidston changing bag with: bottles, nappies, baby grows, and her favourite teddy, which was hers when she was a baby, it was a rabbit with a jumper on, and she had, taken it everywhere with her. So, it seemed only right that now her daughter had the teddy. She picke up the soft baby blanket that she kept in the cot and hen walked down stairs. She tucked the blanket around her daughter and then hurried down the steps of the house as she locked the door behind her.

With every step she took pain ached through her body, but she battled through it. She crossed the road and headed inside a large hospital with departments that she didn't recongize. She stumbled to the reception desk. Thankfully, there wasn't a long queue.

"Name?" Noel required.

"Hannah Louise Scott "

"Date of birth?"

8/2/ 1996" She told him.

"Address?"

"83 Oakfield Square "

"Take a seat and somebody will see you soon " Noel told her as he'd finished typing the notes up and saved them. She nodded, and took her daughter's carrier from the top of the counter and turned as she headed towards the seats in reception. She took Mia out of her seat and bounced her on her knee.

* * *

Jessica was pulling up in to the car park, after dropping her kids off at school. She turned off the engine and put the keys in to her bag as she stepped out and locked the doors behind her. She walked in and headed straight to the staff room to change in to her scrubs. She opened her locker door and placed her bag inside before switching her phone off. She then went out in to the corridor. She picked up her first patient file.

"Hannah Louise Scott?" She read the name on the chart and watched as a teen walked towards her, anxiously holding on to a babies carrier. Jessica led her to the cubicle and she sat down on the bed.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, as she noticed she looked scared, as she asked about her family's history.

"I'm scared " Hannah said, her voice was trembling.

" OK" Jessica replied, she knew how to sympathize with children, she had 3 of her own, after Harry's death and two miscarriages she had decided against having anymore.

Then, a doctor came in. It was Caleb Knight but his friends and colleagues, including his brother Ethan, called him Cal. "Are you in pain?" He asked.

"A little bit " Hannah whispered, she kept quiet as she knew what her adopted parents Kelly and Jack, would say if they knew.

Cal injected the girl with morphine.

* * *

On her break Jessica had gone up to peads, when she spotted a baby, she knew who this was. It was baby Mia. After her break was over she left the peads ward and returned to her duties.

Zoe had Hannah's results. She'd ran a number of tests and was concerned about the bruises appearing on the teenagers legs, but she knew that she mustn't jump to conclusions. She invited Jessica to explain with her. She walked to the cubicle, drawing back the curtain.

"Hello, Hannah, we have your results here"

Did she want to know?

You have leukaemia "

"Is that why the bruises keep appearing?" Hannah thought she was tired, after the birth of her baby

"Yes. You'll need a biopsy " Zoe explained gently watching as Jessica squeezed Hannah's hand.

"What's that?" She asked, curiously.

"It's where a sample of tissue is taken from you under a local anesthetic " Zoe explained, hoping the teenager understood.

"Oh " Hannah whispered.

Jessica and Zoe had come out of the cubicle and Zoe had, asked Jessica for a word.

"Jessica, a word?" Zoe requested of her best friend.

"Sure " Jessica replied as she stopped what she was doing and followed Zoe to the lifts. The doctor and nurse were in silence as the lift travelled up to the first floor where Zoe's office was. When Zoe had unlocked the door to her office she stepped inside and stood in front of her desk.

"What's gotten in to you?" Zoe asked, her hand on her hip.

The nurse couldn't explain it, it was like something had drawn her to the teenager. She offered her boss an expiation. "I don't know "

"Your off the case " Zoe told her as she left the office.

Zoe had took Jessica off Hannah's case, fearing she was becoming too involved and replacd her with Linda, who had explained the risks to the teenager about the surgey, but because she was underage they needed somebody to sign her consent forms for the operation to go ahead. Jessica knew that she was taking a massive, massive risk with her career when she signed her own name.

Hannah was now unconscious, ready for the operation.

Zoe had gowned up and had numbed the area where he needle was going to go in. She guided the needle through with the help of an ultrasound and had collected enough tissue to send to the lab but she was quietly confident she knew what the girl was suffering from. She just had to wait on the results.

Jessica and Linda were on a break, chatting about anything but Jessica couldn't focus.

"Jess, are you alright?"

She looked up. It was her husband Adam.

"I'm fine "

The problem was Adam knew her better than she knew herself and she knew it.

She sighed. "Zoe has suspended me "

"What for?" Adam asked.

"I don't know " She mumbled. She, of course, did know why Zoe had done it, but there was no way she was telling Adam. She got in to the car and drove home wondering how Hannah was.

* * *

After the surgery Hannah had two visitors that she didn't recognize.

"How are you feeling?" The male asked.

"Sore " Hannah replied, a bit tiredly. "Where's my daughter?"

"OK " The man nodded as he noticed the porter come in to wheel the patient back to the ward.

Adam had finally returned home, with a bunch of pink roses in one hand and his car keys in his other "Jess" He called as he hung up his coat and put it on the banister. No answer. He was worried. He walked up the stairs.

"I'm fine " She told him as he sat by her and took her hand.

"Talk to me "

"I'm fine " So, she kept telling herself.

Adam sighed. "Please "

She decided against telling him, sure that Zoe would tell him tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Probably my favourite chapter to write so far. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm really liking writing this story. **

**Next chapter: Ella Ashford prepares to marry Cal. Will the wedding go to plan? Prompted by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol**


	64. Ella's wedding surprise

**This was a Cal/ Ella prompt, prompted by ShawlenneSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Cal prepares to marry Ella, but with Ash not at the wedding, Ella feels down, but a confrontation, leaves her in pain. Prompted by **

**I'll just warn now that there's hardly any characterization for Cal or Ella and that is because I'm struggling and don't really know Cal that well. **

**Zoe is still clinical lead. **

**Ella is 6 months pregnant. **

**Ella's (I don't know her actress name) is in Waterloo Road. **

**A wedding chapter. **

**I apologize for the wait in between updates, I used to be fast at updating, but not anymore. I was going to get this up yesterday but (as usual) I got side tracked, by finding other things to do. **

**This is finally up after me writing this all week. (amongst other stories on this account) Wedding chapters take me forever... **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 64

"Nervous?" Ethan asked, coming in to his bedroom with a cup of tea for Cal, although he would have preferred something stronger.

Cal shook his head, although, it was clear to Ethan, that his older brother, was scared of what was coming. Caleb Knight didn't do commitment. He flirted with patients, which annoyed clinical lead Zoe. He looked in the mirror and sighed, his wedding suit was also the suit he had attended his mothers funeral in.

"Cal, it's OK " Ethan spoke softly to the man, knowing that he missed their mother as well.

"I miss her Ethan " Cal's emotion took Ethan by utter surprise.

"I know " He replied, he did too.

* * *

There was a knock on Zoe's front door.

"Fletch " Zoe was shocked as she opened her front door to him, Rita and Lily were in her living room helping Ella get in to her dress and Zoe had her hair in rollers and no make - up on. Fletch stepped inside as Zoe shut the door and headed back in to the living room.

Ella was standing in front of the mirror, above the fireplace, a hand on her belly. She was wearing a strapless gown, with her hair pinned up. She only wished her Dad was giving her away, but he wasn't, in his place was former ED nurse, Adrian Fletcher, but everyone called him Fletch.

"Ready darling?" Fletch asked, looking dapper in a black suit, a smile on his face as he'd just come back from seeing his children: Evie, Ella, Mickey and his baby with his ex- wife and they'd named him Toby.

Ella nodded and took Fletch's hand as he escorted Ella from the living room to the waiting car which was going to take Ella to her wedding.

* * *

Caleb was on time (for once) for the most important day of his life. He stood outside the church, with Ethan, who, of course, was his best man. The two brothers may bicker but Cal knew when he married, he knew that he wanted his younger brother to be by his side. He looked at his watch. Ethan watched.

Ella got out of the car, aided by Fletch as he shut the door and

As traditional bridal music started up Ella, on Fletch's arm, glided down the aisle, towards her husband to be, Caleb.

She soon reached him and as Fletch kissed her on her cheek she stood patiently next to Cal as the service started:

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of Caleb and Ella,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love. "

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation  
through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given  
that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,  
as Christ is united with his bride, the Church. "

" The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together  
in the delight and tenderness of sexual union  
and joyful commitment to the end of their lives.  
It is given as the foundation of family life  
in which children are [born and] nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad,  
may find strength, companionship and comfort,  
and grow to maturity in love. "

" Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.  
Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honour.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.  
No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God. "

" Caleb and Ella are now to enter this way of life.  
They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfil God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together. "

Father Bill said to the congregation: " First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now. The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence  
of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry,  
you must declare it now. "

"Caleb, will you take Ella to be your wife?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The vicar asked.

"I will." Caleb replied, with a smirk in Ella's direction.

"Ella, will you take _Caleb_ to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I will. " Ella replied, her mind going over the first meeting with Caleb.

_ Father Bill turned to the congregation_ Will you, the families and friends of _N_ and Ella_,_  
support and uphold them in their marriage  
now and in the years to come?"

We will. " Everyone replied.

from the beginning  
you have blessed creation with abundant life.  
Pour out your blessings upon Caleb and Ella_,_  
that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship,  
in holiness and commitment to each other.  
We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,  
who is alive and reigns with you,  
in the unity of the Holy Spirit,  
one God, now and for ever "

"Amen " Everybody said.

Caleb and Ella stood in front of Father Bill.

_Caleb_ and Ella_,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows,  
in the presence of God, and his people.

I, Caleb, take you, Ella,  
to be my wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow. "

Ella took Cal's hand in to her own and held it tight as she recited her vows. I, Ella , take you, Cal,  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.

Cal and Ella let go of each others hands.

Heavenly Father, by your blessing  
let _these rings_ be to _Caleb_ and _Ella_  
a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord. "

" Amen. " Everyone echoed.

Caleb picked up the ring and_, _was holding it there ashe said " Ella, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit. "

Ella took Caleb_,_ I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

before they loose hands the bride_ says_ Cal_,_ I receive this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit. "

Father Bill turned to the people sitting in the pews and said_: _ "In the presence of God, and before this congregation,  
_Caleb_ and _Ella_ have given their consent  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of _rings.  
_"I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. " Father Bill joined the couples hands together and said: Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

* * *

Outside, the church, Ash had got wind of what Cal had done, and when the new couple were having photographs taken, he strode over to Cal and held him up by his shirt.

"Whoa " Adam commented, as he took his arm from around Jessica's shoulder and approached the warring colleagues to try to pull the colleagues apart.

"Martin " Zoe held him back as Ethan tutted at Cal, he wasn't impressed with his brother. Ash was straining against Zoe, desperate to get at the young doctor, but before he could, he accidentally knocked Ella down, Caleb knelt down and checked her over. He looked at his brother, who could see the panic in his older brothers eyes.

Ella's waters had broken.

"OK " Ethan looked at Lilly as they both realized that this baby was coming.

Lily rang for an ambulance, but they were all out on shouts. They knew they might have to deliver the baby in the church.

Cal took hold of Ella's hand and her dad was on the other. Each trying to comfort her in their own way.

Ella pushed as Ash squeezed her hand. And, pushed. She was probably going to be in labour for a while as it was her first child.

Ella screamed as Ash pushed the hair off her face.

"One final push " Ethan told her.

"Congratulations " Ethan beamed, handing the baby over to Ella, wrapped in a towel.

"What's her name?" One of the guests asked, she was a distant relative of Ethan's and Cal's from their mothers side.

"Keeley Maria Knight " Ella smiled as the baby grabbed her finger.

Outside, the church, both proud of what they had done, Ethan and Lily shared a quick kiss as Ethan watched Cal help Ella in to the ambulance with Jeff and Dixie driving.

"This is Ella Knight, 16, BP 60/ 90. GSC 3 in the ambulance, rose to 4 on arrival. " Jeff said as he

Cal was in the relatives room with Ethan sitting by him, the brothers were not talking, they were just sitting in comfortable silence.

Zoe came in to update Cal on his new wife's condition. "Cal " She started as Cal looked up, worried. "Ella's stable, we are sending her up for a head CT "

Ethan nodded on his brothers behalf. Cal stood up and headed for the door.

"Caleb?" Ethan asked, he was worried about him.

Cal turned around by the door and looked at him before walking out of the hospital.

Ethan sighed, the older man was a husband and father now, he had responsibilities, he couldn't just run when things got tough.

Ella had been moved to a side room where Adam and Jessica were assigned to her care. Jessica knew what it was like to lie there, not moving. Adam left the nurse to it as Jessica stayed while she checked the drips, monitors, but she still didn't wake.

Fletch, who was back in the ED, temporarily as the ED was under - staffed. He didn't bump in to Tess and was glad, he had managed to put his ill - fated affair with her behind him, but had not reunited with his ex - wife.

* * *

Ella was now in her room, still hooked up to monitors, IV's, "Dad... " She whispered, as she opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings as she

Ash was sitting in the chair put there for him by a nurse. He opened his eyes and held his daughters hand.

The doctor side come out as he was a consultant in this very hospital.

"Just lie still, Ella " Ash told her as he kissed her forehead.

Ella did as he asked as she asked as Zoe walked in to the room, CT in her hand.

Ash straightened up as his boss entered the room. It wouldn't do if his boss would see him with his shirt rumpled, bags under his eyes.

"Ella's results show that she has concussion. " Zoe told him. Ash nodded, knowing what that meant.

Zoe left him to it and headed back to her office.

* * *

The baby was all alone in SCUBA, neither parent was by it's side and then the doors opened and someone walked in, walking over to the incubator, where the baby lay until someone looked in on her.

Ethan was directed in what way his niece was, she was in an incubator. She had a small NG tube in her nose, and a blanket over her small, fragile body trying to keep her warm. Ethan smiled, as he put his finger through the hole for his niece to grab on too. That's when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cal. He walked away from the incubator for a moment.

"Cal? Come in "

Cal shook his head.

"She needs you " Ethan said, secretly thinking. So, fo I.

"She's, better off without me " Caleb sighed, thinking of when he left a 8 year old Ethan with his mother knowing that their father was beating their mother up.

He walked out again, leaving Ethan to stare after him.

* * *

**Next chapter: Something happens to Sam, but what? Will she be OK? Will she let her husband help her? Prompted by Tam Jaspie. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and has this in their favourites, and followed this story, it means an awful lot.**

**After this update, I have two more prompts to write up, and then that's it, unless anybody else has any ideas for me to write up? Feel free to PM me or put them in a review. **


	65. Sam's shocking accicdent

**I know it's been absolute ages, since I last updated this, but massive writers block and loads of stories to write and complete on both accounts. **

**This was a Tam prompt, prompted by x snow-pony x and the prompt was: Something happens to Sam, at work, but what, will she tell Tom, will she be OK?**

**If people reading this, have any prompts that they would like me to have a go at, feel free to PM me or leave your pairing/ idea in a review. The ****reason I ask is, I have three prompts left and after that I'm finished and I don't want to finish this yet, unless anybody has any prompts for me, then I will close this story. I will only write for characters that I know. **

**This is a bit rusty, I admit, I think it's because I haven't written for this in a while. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 65

Sam was awoken by her 1 - year old daughter Lily, who was teething, she looked over to Tom's side of the bed, and was expecting to find him, he wasn't there. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She swung her legs out of bed and walked over to her daughters cot.

"Mama " The little girl continued. Sam held Lily close as she rocked her. The 1- year old babbled as Sam made her way downstairs, she was alone Tom had.

Sam decided to cycle to work, she hadn't done in a while, she put on her helmet and climbed on to her bike. She started to peddle off on the roads, she never had a problem on the road, so she wasn't worried about today, she plugged in her iPod and started the ride to work.

She was 10 minutes from reaching the ED when she hit something, or someone. She stopped and to her horror she realized it was Tom.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, willing him to give her an answer.

Tom didn't respond. Sam called an ambulance.

She didn't hear the ambulance arrive. All, she did, was hold Tom's hand and pray that he was going to be alright.

The familiar blue sirens went off in the distance and paramedics got out, ready to attend to the patient.

"Sam, princess?" Jeff asked, kneeling down beside her and assessing Tom's injuries. "What happened?"

Sam froze, not being able to find the words to answer Jeff.

They slipped the spinal board under his beck and then Dixie attached a collar to his head and then they loaded him on to the trolley as Jeff shut the back doors, Dixie drove while Sam sat in the back, watching Tom.

The ambulance pulled in to the Ambulance Bay and Jeff unloaded Tom and wheeled him towards the entrance.

"What have we got?" Zoe asked.

"This is Thomas Kent, 31, involved in an RTC. Sustained a head injury, and possible dislocated leg. BP 90/ 60. GSC 3. "

"What happened?" Zoe asked as she helped them. She didn't receive an answer. Sam couldn't believe that she'd hit her own husband.

Zoe looked at the CT scan, it wasn't good news. He had a hematoma. It would require an operation. Zoe sent Fletch to update Sam and he found her outside of RESUS.

Sam nodded as Fletch explained to her. Sam stood up and walked out of RESUS.

Zoe took another CT, it was still the same.

Zoe looked at Sam, who wasn't crying, she thought that made her look weak, but Zoe knew that she would want her to keep going. A long, beep came out from the heart monitor. Sam shut her eyes as Zoe did CPR. She stopped for a pulse check, she found none, she kept going on and Tom eventually lost his life.

Sam couldn't forgive herself. She wondered down to the chapel of rest where Tom had been taken and held Tom's hand. She looked at her husband, his leg was in his plaster and his hair had been washed. She gently kissed his forehead as a lone tear slid down her cheek, she was going to miss this man.

Fletch and Zoe were both concerned for the widow. Sam had fled to the staff toilets and, once in there she sat on the toilet seat and sobbed. She hoped people would understand that it was an accident.

She was now a mother to two toddlers and she knew Fletch and Zoe would help her cope. She was close to them to. Fletch was her best friend and Zoe was also a close friend.

* * *

She went home numbly, refusing Zoe's offer to let her drive her and let herself in. The house seemed dark and empty without Tom and Sam felt sad. She walked in to the living room where Lily was sitting on the rug. She held her arms out to her mum. Sam held her.

"Dadda " Lily said, Sam smiled, it was her first word, but as she and Ben grew older, Sam realized they would ask questions and she didn't know how to answer them. She walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle to feed Lily, the child-minder, Holly, Tom had hired, was feeding Ben and Sam was grateful. She rocked her and watched as Lily closed her eyes. Sam took her up to bed and tucked her in, and did the same with Ben.

Once, they were asleep, Sam headed to her room, opened a draw and found one of Tom's sweaters, she wrapped it around her, it was like Tom was holding her. She got on the bed and pulled the covers back as she got in and lay on the her side of the bed, Tom was never going to join her.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tess finds out she's pregnant following her ill - fated affair with Fletch. Prompted by Guest. **


	66. Tess's baby shock

**I can only apologise for the long updates to this story. I've had massive writers block, and I'm not a big fan of Tess/ Fletch, so I suppose that has led me not to write for this story in at least two months. **

**This chapter was prompted by Guest, but there wasn't really much detail, so I decided that while we know Tess had t****he termination, in the show, she decides to keep the baby. This is set when Natalie, didn't know it was Tess that Fletch was sleeping with.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Tess: 56**

** Fletch: 40**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 66

Tess stared at the pregnancy test, in shock, she had not been expecting this result, how would she cope? She thought back to the day they Adrian 'Fletch ' Fletcher joined the ED.

_Flashback. _

_"Sorry, Tess, I know, it's your day off, but we are short staffed, can you come in?" Clinical lead Zoe was speaking to her on the phone, Tess sighed, she loved her job a__s clinical nurse manger, but sometimes it felt a little too much, she sighed again. "Tess?" Zoe asked._

_She agreed and put the phone down and dissapeared up the stairs to put something on for the jounery in to work._

* * *

_Tess walked in to the ED and headed straight for the staff room. She looked around. There was a man, wearing a pair of light __blue scrubs, he had the brightest brown eyes she had ever seen._

_"Adrian Fletcher but everyone calls him Fletch " Zoe introduced the two and then took a step back. _

_Fletch extended his hand to the nurse, who shook it. "nice to meet you " Fletch told her._

_Tess returned the smile as they broke hands and she headed to her locker, so that she could change in to her _s_rubs and then get on with her day and then she left the staff - room to call a meeting about staff - members being late and the members were: Cal, Fletch and surprisingly Ethan, which shocked Zoe as he was never late. _

* * *

Tess shook her head, she was alone, she didn't want to tell Fletch about the baby as he had his own children, with his wife Natalie, and they were happy, Tess couldn't destroy that. But her child needed a dad.

Did she ruin his marriage?

Pushing the stick in to her scrubs pocket, she unlocked the cubicle door and walked out, towards the sink so that she could wash her hands. She turned on the taps and put her hands under them.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, the two nurses were good friends.

Tess decided to tell the truth. "I'm pregnant "

"OK" Jessica said, she'd had babies herself, she knew what it was like to carry children, the weight gain, the back ache, the pain in her legs, Tess had it all to come if she decided to continue the pregnancy, this baby wasn't her first, she had two grown - up kids, called Sam and Saskia.

"Nurse Fletcher, can I have a word?" Tess called him way from cubicles on the pretence that she needed him for work related - matters.

Fletch winked at his female patient as he draw the curtain around the rails. He walked over to Tess, who was sorting out the patient files and discharge forms out, why did staff always leave things, lying around, it drove her mad. She found what she wanted and then took Fletch in to a cubicle.

She didn't waste time telling him about the baby, she couldn't afford to.

She told him and then told him to go home to try to get his head around it. Fletch headed to the staff room, slowly opening his locker to collect his bag and was about to leave when he noticed Robyn enter the staff room.

"alright Fletch?" She asked, cheerily.

He nodded and said "Yeah, darling. "

Robyn walked over to make a cup of tea as Fletch put his bag over his shoulder and he left the ED.

Unlocking the door to his and Natalie's house, he stepped inside, dropping the bag in the hallway and went straight in to the kitchen to get a drink. A beer suited him right now.

"Fletch" Natalie called as she came back from picking the kids: Ella, Mickey and Evie from school.

It was just him in the house and he didn't know what to do. Should he leave Natalie, but he would not leave his children.

The front foot unlocked and Natalie entered her home. "Adrian. Adrian "

Fletch didn't hear his wife call his name. But he knew he had to tell her that Tess was carrying his baby. He just knew she wouldn't react well, but who did when they found out their husband/ wife was cheating on them?

But Natalie had some news of her own, she was expecting again and wanted Tess to deliver the baby when the time came. Fletch really was in a pickle.

"Nat" Fletch said, finally looking his wife in the eye. "I want a divorce"

Natile looked set him. She wasn't expecting this. "Is there anyone else?"

Fletch had to be honest, no matter how much she was hurt after he had told her.

"It's sister Bateman " Fletch told Natalie.

"Tess" Natalie said, stunned. The nurse had pretended to be her friend, and behind her back, the nurse was sleeping with her husband.

* * *

Tess had to tell someone, other than Fletch and Jess, that she was expecting and she knew who she wanted to tell. She set off to find Charlie.

Charlie Fairhead was in the staff room, had just gotten off the phone to his son, Louis. He didn't have much contact with him. But that was Louis being a teenager, not answering the phone to his father.

"Tess?" The old man asked kindly.

Tess walked towards the kettle to try to steady her nerves, work the courage to tell the old man.

"Tess?" Charlie asked again.

"I'm pregnant " Tess blurted out, unable to hold the secret any longer.

"alright" Charlie pulled her in to a comforting hug, running his arm up and down her back. Tess them left for the day as her shift ended.

At, 9 months pregnant, Tess and Fletch (who had moved in with her)Because, the nurse was a former midwife, she knew that she wanted a home birth. But when her labour started she had gone in as Zoe was in back to back meetings with CEO Guy Self and she needed cover, she was doing a patients obs when she felt a twinge in her stomach, she knew that her labour could be starting. She wrote in the patients chart. Then, she walked out of the cubicle to update the patients notes when she felt water trickle down her legs. She sighed, biting her lip.

"Tess? Are you ok?" The clinical lead looked concerned as she shut down the laptop she had in front of her.

Tess panted as Zoe realized.

"right " She said calmly, looking around for Rita. She found the nurse and they both guided Tess to cubicles.

Getting comfortable on the bed, Zoe put on a pair of gloves and examined the nurse who was lying on the bed in front of her.

Zoe reckoned that Tess was around 8 cm and

"Fletch " Tess said, she hadn't been informed that the nurse had gone home.

"Rita, call Fletch " Zoe said, she was the one Tess had came to, when she realized she was pregnant as a result of the affair.

Rita nodded and left the two women to it. And, headed to reception.

"Noel?" She asked politely.

"Yes Rita?"

"I need to use the phone" she said and Noel handed her it. She called Fletch's mobile who was sat on the couch. He listened, in shock, and made his way back to the ED.

A few hours later Tess gave birth to a baby boy called Liam Fletcher, Tess wanted the baby to have Fletch's last name and Fletch and Saskia were by her side. Fletch held the baby, wrapped in blue blankets as Ethan and Zoe walked on to the ward. The clinical lead sat down on the chairs which were left from the previous visit from Charlie and returnee Maggie Coldwell, who was back for a few days.

Ethan held the baby in his arms, watching as the baby yawned and then settled down in the young doctors arms. "he's " he looked up at Tess, and then Fletch. "Congratlons " he offered.

Tess yawned sleepily as Zoe decided it was best to leave, she couldn't have children of her own but she was alright with that as she was too busy trying to run the hospital.

* * *

**Again, I apologise for the wait, I just had a lot going on and had no desire to write for this, at all, but I'm back now and the next update shouldn't be too long.**

** Next chapter: Ethan face****s something no one wants to go through and struggles to tell big brother, Cal. Prompted by Rebloxic.**

**I have plans for other story updates to: ED Explosion, Strictly Come Casualty but I'm afraid you may have to wait for the updates to these stories as I'm without a laptop and I don't want to risk going over the bill for my iPad. **


	67. Ethan's horrific attack

**I promised myself that I would have the next update for this story up fairly quickly, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Chapter is rated T as it mentions rape throughout, please don't read if you've been affected, hopefully some brotherness between our two lads.**

**Spelling and grammer mistakes are mine, I wrote this on a broken laptop, which has a half - black, screen due to me standing on it and my other laptop has the - screen hanging on by a thread. Yeah, I don't have a good record when it comes to laptops. **

**This was a Cal and Ethan prompt, prompted by Rebloxic and the prompt was: Ethan faces something unimaginable as he walks home, will he tell Cal? Or, will he hide behind what has happened?**

**Almost forgot about this chapter and I wanted it up by tonight seeing as we haven't got Casualty tonight or next Saturday, but I'm looking forward to when it returns, I seen a trailer on youtube yesterday and Connie, Rita and Zoe are in it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 67

"Cal, are you ready?" Ethan was outside his brothers door, dressed in his light blue scrubs.

Cal appeared a few seconds later, dressed in his own scrubs. "Morning " Cal smiled.

"Morning " Ethan replied, walking down the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Nibbles " Cal said as he put on his coat ready to leave the house and get in to Ethan's car as he drove them to the ED.

Ethan parked the car and turned off the engine as both brothers got out of the car and locked it. He walked in to the ED and went to the staff room, to get changed in to his scrubs. Once, he was dressed, he went to collect his first patient file.

The patients kept piling up and Ethan was tired.

He took a look at his new rota that Zoe had drew up.

Name: Ethan Hardy. Position: Doctor.

Monday: 8:00 - 6:00

Tuesday: 8:00 - 6:00

Wednesday: 8:00 -9: 45

Thursday: 8: 00 - 8:00

Friday: 9: 00 - 10:00

Saturday: 8: 00 - 6:45

Sunday: 9: 00 - 9:00

Ethan folded the document back up and went to put it in his locker. He yawned, looking at his watch, he still had several more hours to go, his brother had different hours to him.

* * *

"Coming for a pint?" Cal asked. Ethan was in the staff room, sitting on the couch, next to Lily, comforting her after she almost lost her job because she was so tired, with the new rotas, but Connie had stepped down as clinical lead following Grace's death and had relocated to London, where she'd gone when she'd resigned from her post downstairs and Zoe had been reappointed. Something which she wasn't happy about because she was back to paperwork, which she hated.

"I can't " Ethan replied. He watched Cal leave with Max, Lofty, Big Mac and Noel and sighed, adjusting his glasses. He completed his paperwork that he needed to and the hours ticked by.

"Ethan " He was deep in paperwork when he heard Zoe's voice.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Go home " She told him, noticing how tired he looked.

"OK " He replied, standing up and putting his jacket and backpack on as he thanked Zoe and left the room, walking along the corridors, to the doors that led out of the ED.

When Ethan left the ED and started to make his way home, earphones in as he sometimes liked to listen to music on his way home, he was unaware what was going to happen to him.

Suddenly, Ethan turned around after hearing close footsteps and was confronted by a man in his late 30's early 40's. He hadn't shaved in a while.

"Can I help you?" Ethan asked, thinking that the man needed medical assistance, but he was pushed to the floor and the man stepped closer, as he reached for the belt on Ethan's jeans and unbuckled it, pulling down the younger man's pants, and underwear as he raped him.

Finished, he simply got up, walked off, leaving Ethan lying there, but his attacker dropped something which could help Ethan identify him.

* * *

Ethan lay in the darkness, two paralysed to move, tears rolling down his cheeks. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see the attack happening again. He shivered as he fumbled around for his clothes.

Cal, have you seen Ethan?" Zoe asked. She knew the younger brother was never late and that concerned her. She'll have a word when he arrives for his shift.

The older brother shook his head and went over to Dixie and Jeff, who were wheeling in a patient, but it wasn't the patient that interested Cal, it was Ethan, who was standing by Dixie's side, shaking and breathing deeply, which meant he was having a panic attack. Cal was worried.

"Ethan?" Cal asked, but Ethan just ran away from him. "Ethan!" Cal called again, slightly louder.

"Cal" Zoe said. "Concentrate on your patient "

Reluctantly, Cal turned his attention back to his patient, listening to Dixie as she reeled off who he was, what injuries he had.

"This is Darren Whitehall, 38, involved in an RTC, possible fractured leg and arm, possible internal bleeding, BP 60/90. Sats 87% " Dixie said.

"RESUS please " Zoe said as the trolley was wheeled through to RESUS. They got him on the bed and set to work.

"Can someone get the fast scanner?" Cal requested, it seemed like he was bleeding from somewhere inside and if they didn't find the source of the bleed, he could die. Rita handed him the scanner and he performed the procedure where he found him bleeding.

Ethan ran as fast as his weak legs would carry him. He just wanted to hide, forget it had happened. He found himself outside the staff toilets. He walked inside and headed in to a cubicle. Locking the door, he slid down it and cried.

"Go away " Cal heard Ethan say through the cubicle door.

"Open the door Ethan " Cal replied, he wasn't leaving him, it sounded like his brother needed him.

Slowly, Cal heard the door unlock and Ethan walked out. He looked at his older brother and sniffed. "I want mum"

Cal was confused. Why would Ethan want their deceased mum? When they were children, Ethan was closer to his mum, while Cal was often out late, picking up girls when he should have been studying. "What happened?" Cal asked

But Ethan couldn't bare to tell anyone, not even his own brother.

"Ethan " Cal prompted. "Talk to me "Ethan shook his head.

Cal sighed, hearing Ethan say one word which shocked the life out of him. "raped " he got the word out, and then, as if he was ashamed, he hung his head, he had nothing to be ashamed of because it wasn't his fault.

"Breathe" Cal said, wanting to get his brother through the panic attack. When Ethan's breathing had slowed he'd smiled a little as Cal went to the toilet himself. Ethan

Cal walked back in to cubicles where Ethan was resting after another panic attack and Cal knew that Ethan shouldn't be alone. He was going to invite him to move in with him for a while.

"I'm fine " Ethan whispered back, he liked his independence. He looked up at Cal. "Thank you " He said, appreciating all he had done for him. If, roles were reversed and what had happened to Ethan, had happened to Cal, Ethan would be there for him.

Unlocking the door to the apartment, he brought with his inheritance money off his mum. (It made a change from spending it on booze, girls and putting bets on) he allowed Ethan to go in before him.

Showing Ethan to the spare room, Cal left him to it and went in to his own. He stripped down to his boxers and lay on his bed, arms resting behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling.

_Ethan's nightmare_

"No!" Ethan screamed as he woke up, tears coming down his face, he was in a dream, but it seemed so real. "get off!"

Cal raced in to the room, after being awoken by Ethan's screams.

"Ethan, it's ok" He said slowly, sitting on the bed and putting an arm around him. His brother leant against him while Cal soothed his brother with kind words and a promise that he wouldn't leave him like he had when they were children.

* * *

The next day, Darren Whitehall was still resting in cubicles, when Zoe got a call. She walked over to the phone and picked it up, putting it to her ear. "Hello? Zoe Hanna speaking " She said in to the receiver.

Zoe was in shock when she put the phone down. She headed to her office. She paged Cal and then Ethan and waited in her office.

"No idea " Cal shook his head as he knocked on Zoe's door.

"Come in " Zoe called. The door opened and both brothers walked in. "Cal, Ethan?"

"What's this about Zoe?" Cal asked

"The police rang me earlier " She started as there was a knock at the door again. Ethan tensed up as Zoe around up and opened it.

Ethan looked at Cal. Had he betrayed his trust?

"I'm sorry Ethan " She apologized, she had never been though it but she wanted this young talented doctor to know he had the support of her and the team.

Ethan took a deep breath as he and Cal left the office and he made a decision to tel the ED about his ordeal. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had Cal and Zoe too support him. Instead of, taking the stairs to go back down in to the ED like he usually would, he took the lift down on his own and sighed, running a hand over his face as the lift doors opened and the doctor stepped out as the doors closed behind him. Taking a deep breath he walked over to where everyone was gathered at the ends of their shifts, waiting to go for a pint. Cal put a hand in support on his brothers shoulder.

Zoe looked at the two brothers and clapped her hands, commanding everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to look at Zoe. Wondering what the clinical lead wanted,

"Ethan's got something to tell you guys" She told them.

Ethan sighed, he didn't want to say anything, it wasn't their business, but these were his colleagues and most importantly, his friends. They were not here to judge him.

"Last night " Ethan took a big deep breath as he spoke, as he feared he was going to cry. 'I was raped. "

"oh, Ethan " Rita was the first to come forward and hugged the man.

"thanks Rita " Ethan said as the two colleagues broke apart. Tom told him how sorry he was, Ethan appreciated that as he got ready to leave the department for the night. He froze as he spotted two policemen bundle Darren Whitehall in to the back of a a police car and took a big breath in.

Heading back to Cal's Ethan walked in to the kitchen wanting a cup of tea before bed. He switched on the kettle and got a mug out of the cupboard and put it next to the kettle as the kettle boiled. Leaning over he picked the kettle up, but his hands were shaking and he spilled the boiling water over his hand.

He quickly turned the tap on, allowing the cold water to wash the sting out of the burn. Turning the tap off, he reached for his drink and was greatful for his older brothers support when Cal walked in to the small kitchen.

"I'm off to bed " he informed his brother. "night Ethan "

"Night, Cal " Ethan replied, bringing the mug to his lips and draining the last if it, before he pushed his chair back and walked over to the sink where he ran the tap again and washed the mug out a few times before he left it on the board to drain, turned back around and started to walk out of the kitchen, pausing to turn the light out when he was done.

Making his way upstairs, Ethan stopped as he stood outside Cal's room. He knocked quietly and waited for Cal to say that he could come in.

"Come in "

Ethan opened the door.

Cal smiled at him.

"Thanks " Ethan said. Cal knew what he was thanking him for. So, he walked out, shut the door quitely behind him and headed in to his room, where he got dressed in to a pair of pjs that Cal had left out for him and then got in to bed, finally sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**I felt really sorry for Ethan while writing this. Not sure if doctors have different times when they work, but oh, we'll, it is fiction. :)**

**Next p****rompt: Linda and Jessica visit London for the day. Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	68. Linda's and Jessica's London day out

**This was a Linda and Jessica prompt, prompted by LindaAndrewsfan, and the prompt was: Jessica and Linda head to London for the day. **

**Adam: 47**

**Jessica: 38**

**Linda: 39**

**Lucas: 10**

**Amelia: 12**

**I promised myself that this would be up last night but I got sidetracked as usual. So, here it is. I only own spelling and grammar mistakes which there likely will be because my laptop is broken and soe of the keys aren't working, I don't own the characters, I just use them for my own amusement for a while. **

**Jessica's flashback about Harry belongs to series 24 episode 23, it doesn't belong to me, I made up the first half of it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 68

Linda was excited, she was seeing Jessica today. Yeah, the two women seen each other at work, but it wasn't the same as they were both working, treating patients and completing patient notes. She unlocked her car and got in to the drivers seat. She put her keys in the engine, would start the car then put her feet on the pedals as she drove off.

Arriving outside, of her friends and her husbands house, the woman turned off the engine, grabbed her bag and opened the door. Shutting the car door behind her, Linda walked through the gate, up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"alright, I'm coming " Linda heard Adam's voice as he opened the door. He was dressed in his scrubs.

Linda waited for Adam to invite her in. "Come in. " he told her, moving aside so Linda could enter his house. She looked up at the cream walls, as she walked to the living room. There were different photos: Adam and Jess, on their 'wedding day', Jessica holding their baby, Harry, as Adam had taken them out for the day.

Jessica walked out of the living room. She looked up, knowing what Linda was looking at. Her eyes filled with tears, which she wasn't going to let fall.

"Oh.. " She whispered, shutting her eyes. Adam put his arms around her. She was greatful. He always knew how to comfort her.

"Ready?" Linda asked, breaking the moment between boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sure " Jessica sighed, she wasn't happy that Linda had ruined a moment between her and Adam.

"Have a good time " Adam told her, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and waving goodbye to Linda as Jessica picked up her handbag and coat.

Getting in to Linda's car the two women headed to Holby's train station.

Pulling up at the station, Linda sighed as she realized her car had just ran out of petrol.

Linda had pre - ordered the tickets for their two _hour_ trip to London. They waited for the train to arrive at the platform. The train pulled up in to the station and Linda got the tickets out of her bag, ready to show the conductor that she had tickets for 1st class.

First class was different to the normal seats on a train. Sometimes, you'd even struggle to get a seat on a train. The conductor showed them through a door on the train and the two women followed him through it.

Both women had their own cabin with a bed in, in case they wanted a lie down and their own flat - screen TV' s. It was luxury.

"Let's take a selfie " said Linda, unzipping her handbag to get her phone.

"OK" Jessica replied, she knew what a selfie was, but she wasn't keen on taking them but her children Lucas and Amelia, loved taking them.

Linda selected Denise's number as it was her older sister she was sending it to. She put her phone back in her bag and then, put the bag down on the floor as she reached for the pile of new realses of DVD's that first class had to offer. She called out titles.

"Bridesmaids?"

"I don't know " Jessica said, it sounded a bit racy.

Linda put it to the side and called out the next name of a DVD. "Mammia Mia?"

"Sure "

Linda leaned forward and put the DVD in to the machine, set out on the table in front of them and the two settled in to the seats which were as soft as butter and could recline if you wanted them too.

* * *

The train stopped at the destination that both women wanted. Jessica made sure she had her handbag and coat before she got off the train and walked up the steps as they decided where to go first but what Jessica didn't know: was Linda had drawn up a plan for the day. She rooted in her bag.

Linda's plan for the day was written on a sheet of paper

11: 45: Get off train.

12:00 Go and look around Buckingham palace.

1:00: Come out and go somewhere for lunch.

2:00: Hit the shops to buy something.

2:30: Go for a walk.

3:00: have another look around some more shops.

4: 00: Queue up for the London Eye, but luckily Linda had booked them 'fast trackers' tickets online before they came, which meant they didn't have to stand in the long queue, they could jump the queue.

5:00: Come off the London eye.

Jessica handed Linda the piece of paper back and she put it away.

They started to walk to where Buckingham palace was. A couple of guard were guarding it as it was an important building. One of the guards were holding a clipboard, because not everyone could get in to the important building.

Buckingham palace was a magical place. Built in 1903, by a man called William LLL, and caption William Winde. The man who gave Buckingham palace it's name was called

In Buckingham palace you could see the state rooms, you could go on a audio tour or you could

"Live a little " Linda shook her.

"Fine" Jessica said. She knew being sulky wasn't going to go well as it was her who had suggested the day out.

After they had been round Buckingham palace, it was 12:00 and both women were hungry. They went to a small restaraunt and waited for a waiter to show them to a table. They sat down and a waiter came over to ask them what they would like .

"How are you and Adam?" Linda asked, once they'd left the pub, she knew the troubles faced following Harry's death, that's why Jessica had left holby and taken Lucas and Amelia to America.

"Fine" Jessica replied, making it clear she didn't want to talk about it. She would always miss Harry as would Adam and the kids, but she had learnt to cope with her grief. The Fresh start to America hadn't been as fresh as she would have liked as Linda had, had a miscarriage as a result of her party ways. She wanted that baby, so in a way, both women had lost a child.

Linda nodded and the two settled in to a comfortable silence and they continued to walk, neither one of them not to sure where they were going. They were heading for the London Eye their last activity for the day before they headed for the hotel.

linda showed their passes and they were let straight through.

"That's Big Ben " Linda pointed out.

"OK" Jessica said, she liked her friend, but sometimes, even know she never told her, because she didn't want to hurt her feelings, she thought she was a bit ditzy.

"The Hilton Hotel, named after Paris and Nicky Hilton, was the hotel that Jessica and Linda were staying at and walked up to the receptionist, that was on the desk, looking bored.

Both women had separate rooms, but had decided to meet up with each other for tea.

Jessica used the key the the receptionist had given her to unlock the door to the room, she was in. She pushed the door open and walked inside.

It had a double bed in the center of the room with a set of chest of draws at the side of the bed. The French windows looked out on to a balcony.

Linda had the room next to her friend. She was busy putting her shopping in the chest of draws.

The next morning Jessica left Linda, still hurt at the way she had shook her. The last time she had been shook, was when she refused to believe Harry was dead. She replayed the events in her mind as she waited for the taxi to take her home.

_Jessica's wedding Flashback_

_They say a wedding, is supposed to be the happiest day of a couples life, and for it had looked like that was the c__ase for Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison, who were due to marry New Years Eve._

_Jessica had originally turned him down, saying Lucas and Amelia, needed time to adjust to the fact they were no longer living with their dad, Sean Anderson, in Saudi Arabia. A few days later, after a colleagues death, Jessica had realized that life was too short, so it was her that had proposed to Adam. And, she was happy when he_ accepted._ So, on their way home from work, that night, after their shift, they stopped off at a newsagents and Jessica brought a few bridal magazines. She wanted this wedding to be different from her wedding to Sean. Sean had insisted, as the control freak, he was that they get married as soon as possible when he realized she was expecting his baby. So, her dress for her wedding for him, was from a charity shop. With her mum dying from cancer, and being an only child she knew she had no one to confide in about how she was feeling, knew Sean wouldn't give her any support. _

_There was a knock at the door, Jessica answered it, dressed in her pink dressing gown. It was Tess, she had come over to help Jessica get ready. The two ladies started to climb the stairs while the younger woman's children entertained her 9 month - old son._

_Adam, was in the hospital, lying on the bed, in the on - call room, dressed as superman, he'd been out drinking the night before with his colleagues and now he'd woken up with a hangover. He had to have a shave, put his shirt, pants and be on time. He looked at his watch. It was 10:00. Their wedding service was at 1:00._

_Jessica stood in her bedroom, sitting on the bed as Tess went to get her dress which was hanging on the back of the door. Tess picked it up and lay it on the bed. Tess had called Zoe to help her get Jessica ready. Zoe entered the bedroom carrying a case of make up which she put down on the make up table and started pulling out mascara, wipes, foundation, powders _

_The gown was full length with beads embroided across the bottom of it and her hair was up in a bun, with a few strands of hair hanging down, framing her face and on her feet she wore a pair of satin pumps. _

_"Jess, you look lovely " Zoe smiled as Jess finally had the chance to look in the mirror. Zoe handed her, her _

_"Mum are you crying?" Lucas asked, sitting on one of the couches._

_"A little " Jessica replied, with a small smile._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm happy" Jessica replied. _

_"you look like the queen " Lucas added. Jessica, Tess and Zoe burst out laughing. _

_Jessica left the house, to find a Rolls Royce, on the drive, it was a wedding present, from Nick Jordan, because he couldn't make the reception. Jessica was shocked, she hadn't expected this, it was an expensive gift. She walked back inside the house to make sure her children were OK. There was another knock at the door._

_Jessica picked up her dress so she didn't trip up on it and answered the door. She couldn't believe it._

_It was Linda. Dressed in a bridesmaid dress. Jessica didn't want bridesmaids. Charlie, as her dad, wasn't around, was walking her down the aisle. He was standing at the alter, looking dapper in a black suit complete with a crisp white shirt and his hair was spiked up. _

_Jessica walked up the aisle, on Charlie's arm to the alter where Adam was standing with Tom, who was acting as Adam's best man._

_The registrar started the service: "Please be seated" the ED lot all sat down as the registrar continued "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists. This ceremony is a public affirmation of that bond and as their dearest friends and family, it is our honour and privilege to stand witness to this event. This day is possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace and support of your family and friends. It is our hope that your fulfilment and joy in each other will increase with each passing year "_

_"Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a life time "_

_"Let us bow our heads in prayer. Lord, we thank you for gathering everyone here today. We ask that you help Adam and Jessica to remember the strong love that they share. To work that love in to practical things so that nothing can divide them. May their love always inspire them to be kind in their words, considerate of the others feelings, and concerned for the others needs and wishes. Increase their faith and trust in You. Bless their marriage with peace and happiness and make their Love fruitful for your glory and their joy, both here and in eternity. Amen "_

_"Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes that life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life."_

_In his letter to the Corinthians, Paul wrote: Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on it's own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes in all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. _

_While the commitment begins with the two of you, it effects radiates outward. It touches your family and friends and ultimately all of society. When this commitment is seriously made and continuously fulfilled, it leads to the richest and most rewarding of human relationships " _

_"This is, I am sure, what you Adam, want for Jessica and it is also what you, Jessica, want for Adam. It is also what your family and friends, who have gathered here want for the two of you. When a couple treats each other with kindness, love, and respect, the best of what marriage has to offer is the result. "_

_"Your relationship will take more than love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you only want the best for each other. Dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. "_

_"While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey. Marriage is a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both. "_

_"Your joining together today becomes all the more important to recognize the significance of a devoted and affectionate family life."_

_"You are both blessed to have come from truly loving families who recognize the importance of marriage and the fundamental nature of the marriage commitment. They want everyone to know that who they are today is the result of many years of support and sacrifice by their parents. "_

_Seeing that no moment is without meaning, we ask that you take this marriage as a begin_ning of your lives together. Today signifies the creation of a new home and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each other's love and friendship. May you be overjoyed by the promises you are about to make and the life together you will create."

_"Remember that in every marriage, there are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a journey – a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication and faith you share in one another._

_"You are mature enough to know the difference between dreams and realities. You have youth and hope. You also know that good times are sweeter when shared and that difficult times are less harsh when borne by two. Continue to work to build a foundation that will support the lasting relationship that is marriage."_

_May the promises you make to one another today, be lived out to the end of your lives. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all begins._

_Adam and Jessica, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"_

[_We do_] they both replied.

_"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together"_

_[We will] Adam and Jess said _

_"Adam, please repeat after me." The minister asked. _

_I, Ada, take you Jessica, to be my lawful wedded wife_

_I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses_

_My promise to stay by your side,_

_In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,_

_As well as through the good times and the bad._

_I promise to love you without reservation,_

_Comfort you in times of distress_

_Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,_

_Laugh with you and cry with you,_

_Grow with you in mind and spirit_

_Always be open and honest with you,_

_And cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Adam grinned as he came to the end of his vows. _

"J_essica, please repeat after me?" The vicar asked. _

_"I, Jessica, take you, Adam, to be my lawful wedded husband_

_I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses_

_My promise to stay by your side,_

_In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,_

_As well as through the good times and the bad._

_I promise to love you without reservation,_

_Comfort you in times of distress_

_Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,_

_Laugh with you and cry with you,_

_Grow with you in mind and spirit_

_Always be open and honest with you,_

_And cherish you for as long as we both shall love?" _

_Adam and Jessica as you hold hands, may you see the gift that they are to you. "_

_"These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will countless times wipe tears from your eyes, tears of joy and sorrow. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one as you overcome adversity. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future."_

_"Having this love in your hearts, you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings?" _

_"From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings that you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words that you speak today. May these rings be from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolize, be your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be constant reminders of these glad promises you are making today._

_Let us pray. Lord, bless the giving and receiving of these rings. May Ada and Jessica be forever true to this union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today. Amen "_

_"Adam, take this ring, place it on Jessica's left hand and repeat after me. " Said the vicar._

_"I give you this ring as a symbol of my loe and faithfulness to you " _

_Tom handed Adam Jessica's wedding ring, it was a simple gold band._

_"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. " Adam told her as he gently slid the ring on her finger. _

_Jessica, take this ring, place it on Adam's left hand and repeat after me. " Said the __ vicar._

_Jessica picked up Adam's ring and nodded as she listened to the vicar, talk. _

_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Jess said sweetly as she put the ring on his fourth finger on his left hand _

_"Today you have pledged yourselves to a lifetime of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for one another, completely and forever."_

_"Adam and Jessica from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world."_

_"Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minster told the couple as he smiled, congratuled then and started to get ready for his next service. _

_Ada took Jessica in to his arms and kissed her passionately as the ED cheered, clapped and wolf - whistled, it was nice to see them happy, after all, they had been through a lot to get where they were now. _

_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to: Mr. and Mrs. Adam and Jessica Trueman."_

_Adam kissed her again as the two of them made their way out of the church to colleagues throwing confetti at them and noël was standing with a camera, ready to take a picture of the new man and wife. _

_Charlie's pager began to bleep and he began talking to Tess. _

_"Tess, what is it?" Adam asked, becoming aware of voices behind him._

_"There's no senior cover. Zoe's struggling " Tess told them both, looking at Adam and then Jess. _

_"No" Adam was clearly torn over what to do: Stay and marry Jess, or leave her and go and help out his colleagues. _

_ "Adam " Jess warned, they were in the middle of exchanging vows, was he really going to walk out on her now? _

_Adam turned and kissed Jessica on the cheek. "Sorry, Jess, I really am " He told her as he turned and started to walk down the alsle. _

_Jessia sighed, this wasn't how she had imagined her wedding. She put Harry on her hip and started to walk out of the church with Lucas and Amelia. _

_"So, are you married now?" Amelia asked as they entered the hospital. _

_"Sure" Jessica replied, running a hand through her daughters hair and went to the staff room to put on scrubs, so she could help her fiancée out in RESUS._

_"Adam, I'm sorry, I tried to stop him " Zoe apologised for pulling Adam out of his own wedding. _

_"don't worry about it" he replied, attaching his pager to his jeans. _

_"This is our wedding day '" Jessica replied, with a smile. _

_Adam and Jess walked in to the staff - room hand in hand _

_Jessica threw her bouquet of flowers and Linda was nearest the door to where Jessica's bouquet had landed. _

_"I didn't catch it " said Linda._

_"ah, it doesn't matter your closest, your next ' Jessica replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Next, they walked out hand in hand _

_The doctor attempted to swerve so he didn't hit the other driver, but what happened next was out of his control as his car landed on a lake, which was covered in ice. _

_"Adam!" Jessica screamed as the car tumbled on to ice. _

_Adam was hyperventilating as he'd has a crash when he was 8 and his brother was 6 and their parents, who had taken them out for their day, had lost their lives._

_Jessica could hear Harry crying and knew she had to get to her baby._

_"Harry, it's OK, baby, mummy's here " Jessica said as she took her seatbelt off and as__ she crawled through the gap, the car launched forward and Adam felt the ice break. The car slowly was submerged._

_"No!" Jeff and Linda said. They were in trouble._

_"When the car fills up, we'll have one last chance to get out. " Adam told his wife. _

_Harry continued to cry and Jessica hugged him to her, she was desperate to stop him crying. She could hear Adam hammering at the doors, trying to get the three of them out._

_Linda, watched as she handed her jacket to Lucas to keep warm, as a paramedic, she didn't know, grabbed Amelia and she stood next to her younger brother._

_"Adam " Linda gasped as he emerged from the water spluttering: _

_"Jessica... Harry " _

_"I'll go " Linda offered, taking her heels off and edging carefully on to the ice._

_"No " Adam said, preparing to go back down in search of his wife and child. "Somebodies got to be here to help pull them out " With one last breath, he was back under the dark, water in search of his wife and child and hoping they'd be OK. _

_Linda looked, at the water hoping Adam would bring Jessica up soon, and he did. Linda and Charlie carried her to a deserted spot and t__he paramedic, Jeff, came over and looked at Linda. He felt Jessica's pulse. "She's cold. " He said. "Her pulse is weak "_

_Adam came up, again. Without his son. "Harry. I couldn't see Harry " Diving down, one final time, he came up with the baby and handed him over to Linda, who put him in an ambulance. _

_While Adam told Tess, about the condition Jessica was in, Linda told, Henry, suited in a black suit. _

_"Err, she was submerged in icy water for several minutes, her temperature was unrecorable, she may also have sustained a head injury, her GSC is 9, resps of 8 and she may have inhaled some water as well" Adam said as the trolley was rushed off in to resus. _

_"This is Harry Trueman, 9 months - old, he's hypothermic obviously " she told Henry, she didn't even know her friend had, had another baby, but later she was to find out that Jessica and Adam had slept together and later, have an affair as revenge for her ex's - husbands affair with her colleague Zoe Hanna. _

_Linda wanted to help, but she had no experience in dealing with hypothermia patients. _

_Both mother and baby were rushed to hospital and Adam was desperate for news. Harry was slowly improving until he went in to respiratory arrest, he'd needed intubating. His father got him back, by intubating him successfully but the mother of his child wasn't doing so well. _

_"Her temperatures down at 38. 4. "_

_"I know it hasn't come much, but it's still come up right?" Adam questioned. _

_"She's at serious risk of arrest from VF " Charlie added, looking at the monitors. _

_"OK. OK. Let's. " Adam thought for a minute, deciding the best possible treatment for her. "let's go for plural lavage. Dr Lyons, dr Phelphs get me two sized 28 -chest - drains. " _

_"No. No. No. She's suffered too much trauma, there's no point messing around with tubes in her chest for the sake of 1 degree an hour " Henry told the medic._

_"Henry, don't do this " Adam said. He wasn't going to watch Jessica die._

_"get me two 28 sized chest drains and 500 mills Of normal saline " Henry told Lenny. _

_She was operated on by Nick Jordan, who then put her in a medical induced coma. He did this by_

_Adam walked beside as Jessica's bed was wheeled through the corridor. "I'll see you soon my darling " he told her as he kissed her forehead._

_"I'll go up with her Adam, let you know if there's any change. " Nick told the doctor as the lift arrived and the bed was pushed in by porters. _

_"OK, I'll wait to go up with Harry " Adam replied, his son was waiting to go up to CT to see weather his brain had any damage to it from being submerged in the ice - cold water with his mum. Adam breathed a sigh of relief, everything was looking up, everything was going to be fine. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. A patients monitor going off was never a good sign, it meant they were in trouble. But this wasn't any patient, it was a baby, a colleagues baby. Charlie, Tess, who was already in there, and Henry went in. _

_"His BP's hit the floor. "_

_"pulse is unrecordable "_

_"No, no, it can't be, everything was fine " Adam didn't want to see Harry die, he was so wrapped up in his wife's operation, he'd almost lured himself in to thinking that Harry was going to be fine, that they would be taking him home._

_"Adam, come on, let's give them some space " said Tess, trying to get him out the room. _

_"I need adrenaline. I in 10 thousand " Henry was doing compressions on Harry, trying to bring him back. Adam looked at the monitor, according to that Harry wasn't responding well as his immune system wasn't fully developed. _

_"Please " Adam pleaded, when it looked like Henry was going to give up. "Please" he said again. Henry and Tess both gave him sympathetic looks as Henry took the equipment away. Adam took a deep breath and kissed his son one last time, before he switched off the monitor that had monitored Harry, off. _

_He walked out with a heavy heart knowing he'd done all he could to try to save his son, his 9- month - old baby, but sadly he couldn't. He just hoped him and Jess were strong enough to fight together when she woke. _

_The days passed and Adam was at the ED, while his neibourghs looked after Lucas and Amelia, even know Sean was their father, Jessica had told him she never wanted to see him again, and Adam knew losing her kids, after Harry could kill her. _

_"how's Jess?" Zoe asked, coming out of the lift. Adam had came down to update Tess, one of Jessica's closest friends, since she started at the ED, on her condition. She was still the same, the machines doing her breathing for her. Adam had been at her side all the time with Tess and his neibourghs offering to look after the kids. _

_"She's going to be fine " he sighed as he headed towards the hospital canteen he was going to get a quick coffee, then he was going back up to be with his wife . _

_Jessica woke up from her coma, after 3 weeks and, after all the tests, she'd had to check she was OK, she was released from hospital, and Adam took her home. But she couldn't bare to be in the same room as him. If he'd walked in to the living room, she'd walk back out. Adam knew it was grief talking and not her. _

_Jessica couldn't sleep, she wasn't surprised really. Every time she closed her eyes, she was back in the cold __water, searching frantically for her son, who she'd sensed she had dropped. She went downstairs, still in her dressing gown and filled the kettle. She had no desire to go back up to bed, just yet. she stood, staring in to space as Adam entered the kitchen. _

_"Jess.. " He said, shaking his head slightly. He went to put his arm around her, to hold her close but she moved away._

_"Whose with him?" Adam shook his head as his wife continued. "were here. One of us should be with him. " she walked out of the kitchen and back up to bed and slept as morning arrived. She sat up and normally, as her and Adam would share a good morning kiss, they each got out of bed and walked off. Jessica was sitting on the edge of the bed staring mindlessly around the room. It was only a few days before the funeral and Jessica knew that she had to stay strong for her children. _

_"I want to put him in this" Jessica said, holding up a blue and white babygrow that Adam had brought while Jessica was pregnant with Harry._

_"Jess... " Adam whispered, he had to make her see, Harry was dead, but he didn't want to startle her otherwise it might push her over the edge. _

_"You don't even want to go to him, I don't want him to get cold " she told Adam._

_"Jess, please " Adam attempted to plead with his wife as she left their sons room, Adam realized she was in denial about Harry dying._

_Adam come down the stairs, after having a shave to find Jessica back in their sons room._

_"I want to travel with him in the hearse " Jessica said, folding up one of his baby grows._

_"Hey, hey, your in no fit state. " Adam told her gently, taking a few steps toward her._

_"I want him to know I'm with him " She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, followed by another then another. _

_Adam, had, had enough, she wasn't the only one grieving. He shook her, roughly. "Jess! He's dead, Harry's dead!" He told her. _

_"No " She said, taking a few steps back from him, she felt as if he'd burnt her._

_"Hey.. " Adam took a gentle tone, with her now, realising that he'd been too harsh with her. _

_ End of flashback_

A tear slipped down her cheek, like it always did when she thought about the baby she had left in the lake.

The taxi didn't come, so Jessica had no choice but to join Linda and the two of them, decided to go to Hamley's, which was the biggest toy- shop in London. Jessica wanted something for her children, while Linda wanted something for her sisters children, Brittany and Joe. But neither woman knew what to get their kids, they were growing and Jessica knew Amelia wouldn't want a barbie doll or a teddy. She decided to get her Loom Bands and her son, a few new games for the Xbox, which she knew Adam would enjoy as well, he was always racing Lucas on the Xbox. She went over go Linda to see if she had found anything for Brittany and Joe. She was still deciding. She decided to buy Joe an action man and Brittany some new clothes, she knew that Denise tried her best for her children but the ex - shoplifter, now a cleaner at the ED after Linda had, had a word with ward manager Tess and managed to secure her sister a job.

Next, they went in to New Look where Jessica wanted to buy a new top, she wasn't sure what top she wanted so she flicked through the rails, hoping to find something suitable for home when she wasn't in work. She found a nice white tee - shirt, perfect for when she was off work. She walked over to Linda, who was looking at shoes, as far as she was concerned, you could never have too many pairs. Jessica spotted a pair of white pumps which she knew would be pratical for work because they doubled up as trainers which she could wear for work.

Linda knocked on the door. Amelia answered it.

"Mum, Linda's here " She told her mum.

"Fine " Jessica said, continuing to walk down the stairs and giving Linda a weak smile as she headed in to the kitchen and got two mugs down for Linda and her. Once they were done, she took them to the living room, placing them down on the coffee table.

By the time, Adam had returned to the house, Jessica was in the living room, watching a DVD. It was the DVD of their wedding day.

"Hey" Adam lent over the side of the couch and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. She loved him, and he loved her. He sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine " Jessica said, kissing him on the lips, gently.

"Um?" He smiled, against her lips.

Jessica pulled back.

"Oi!" Adam laughed, good - nateredly at her.

Linda was in her flat, but she was lonely. She had no man, no kids. Her flat was owned by her friend, so she paid Jessica rent every month.

Walking in to the the kitchen Linda decided to make something to eat as she looked in the fridge, she needed to do a shop. She walked in to the kitchen and poured herself a drink and she sat down in the armchair as she faced the small TV, Jessica had brought it with the limited money she had, because Sean had emptied their joint bank accounts while in Saudi, and when she moved in to Adam's house with him, shortly after Harry was out of hospital after he'd had difficulty breathing, because Adam knew he couldn't leave the mother of his child out on the streets, it was the right and responsible thing to do to ask her if she wanted to move in to his house with him. She thanked him but refused the offer as she wanted to be strong, she wanted to show Sean that she could bring up Harry on her own, although Adam saw him when he came around after work, and Jessica would sometimes take him in to work so the staff could have a hold of her baby.

While upstairs Adam was in Harry's old bedroom. When he found an old notebook, thinking it had nothing written in, he flipped through it, finding blank pages until he found a page with writing on and he recognised the neat writing as his girlfriends. She'd written about Harry.

_It was cold, so cold. Adam had abandoned me and Harry in the bottom of a lake. I didn't know what to do. I was falling deeper and deeper in to the cold water and it seemed like no - one was coming to rescue us. _

He closed the book, he didn't want Jessica to know that he had been reading her private thoughts and feelings when a much earlier entry caught his eye.

_I fainted_ _in work today and told Tess I was pregnant, I should be happy, but this baby wasn't my husbands, it was Adam's, but I couldn't tell him, because I would ruin my family. And, I didn't want to be responsible for that._

Yet, another entry caught his eye.

_Linda's invited me to go to America. I don't know what to do. I could make a fresh start with her and my kids, but I'm not sure how to tell Adam. I don't want to break his heart but I might have to. _

"It's a about Jess " said Linda, stepping in to the house.

"What?" Adam was confused as he walked in the living room. Linda knew this wasn't her place to say but she realized Jessica would never tell Adam, so it was up to her.

"In America, another man spiked her orange juice. And, he slept with her " Adam was angry, he had vowed at their ill - fated wedding that he would protect her, comfort her and love her, but he had failed her.

The door opened and Jessica sat beside Adam. He put his arm around her. Linda smiled and then left the house with her shopping as Adam gave her another lift back.

"It's fine " Jessica said as the two women hugged and Linda picked up her bag and walked out of the house and gown the street as she headed back towards her flat. Once in her flat, she went through to the kitchen and picked up a mug. She poured the water in to the mug before she opened a packet of biscuits and returned to the living room, watching a bit of TV before bed. As she got in to bed, she smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Jess, when they were training to be nurses.

Linda had a small flashback of her own.

_Linda's__ nursing __flashback_

_"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, a girl, around 18 or 19 as she sat down. The two girls, were on the same nursing placement for the next few weeks, but they didn't know each other. She sighed, awaiting her answer. She knew she didn't know this girl, but she wanted to try to help her._

_"I'm being builed " She told her._

_"OK " said Jessica, she knew that she should try to help, it was the kind of person she was._

_Jessica walked Linda to her next lesson, then she went to her own lesson. But she kept thinking about the girl she had met in her lunch hour, something which didn't go unnoticed by her teacher. She tried to sneak her phone out of her bag, to send Linda, a text, the two had swapped numbers in their lunch hour._

_**"Are you OK?"** She text quickly, before shoving the phone back in her bag and getting on with reading on what happens in nursing. _

Linda turned the light out in the bedroom as she padded back to the bed and lifted the duvet up before she got in and wished she and Jessica could see ree of each other. Then she fell asleep as she dreamt of the day she found out she was pregnant with her baby.

Back, in Adam's house, Jessica gave her children the gifts she had brought and was surprised when she got a hug off Amelia and then Lucas. Jessica walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling at a picture of Harry. She decide to give Lucas and Amelia pizza. She took it out of the package and switches the oven on, opening the lid. She out the pizza on the tray and then shut the door. The kids went to play upstairs and Adam called them down. Lucas, as always, came running down and walked in to the kitchen. The family sat down and ate.

* * *

**I know Tom wasn't in Casualty when Adam and Jess were meant to be getting married, but it is fiction. Have you all seen the Casualty preview? Ahh. Zax! Cal, Ethan. Connie.**

**Sorry, the wedding service was long, but I needed it to get to Adam and Jessica's crash. I always seem to do a wedding flashback for Jess, which I enjoy writing even if I did cry when 'A day in a life" aired, I think that's because I believed they were going to save Harry too. **

**I've been on the London eye, I made my guides promise, up there. **

**Another long Jessica prompt, I think the reason Jessica prompts are so long is, she was my favourite character and I find her very easy to write. **

**Next chapter: What if Jeff hadn't of been blown up, what if he had gone back to the ED to propose to Tamzin? Prompted by Gabriella Somerfield. **


	69. Jeff's proposal

**Sorry, this chapter has taken so long to get up. To be honest, I'm losing interest for this story and it doesn't help that I have two accounts either. **

**This was a Jeff and Tamzin prompt, prompted by Gabriella Somerfeld. This is set during the crash where Jeff lost his life. I watched "The Last Call" while writing this, probably wasn't a good idea as I cried. :(**

**For this chapter, Big Mac is a paramedic, as Iain hasn't returned yet. **

**Don't know why I'm writing at almost 4 in the morning. I guess that is what happens when you wake up. **

**Sorry, if I've missed any prompts, just get the feeling I might have. I did have a list, so I do have a a quick idea at what I've still got to write.**

**I'd almost forgot about Tamzin's baby (which she gave birth to in an earlier prompt, after almost marrying Dave ) so baby Holly is mentioned here. **

**Did everyone enjoy Saturdays ep? I did. I even felt sorry for Connie and that's something I never do. Didn't like Rita Saturday and she's one of my fave characters, along with Zoe. Thought it was sweet of Ethan to give Cal his room back in Ethan's flat, it just shows that the brothers are there for each other. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 69

Life for a paramedic went on, regardless of what had happened during a shift. So, Jeff Coilor was not concerned when his wife Dixie received a call to say that their own doctors had been involved in an RTC and he and Dixie were the paramedics that were on call. They put the blue sirens on so that other drivers knew that this was an emergency. They drove until they got to the crash site.

"Oh, God " Dixie said, as she took the scene that was playing out in front of her. The van which consalaunt Connie had borrowed from the trust, had collided with someone's Land Rover and then it had rolled down a muddy hill.

There were groans of pain coming from the staff that were trapped in the car, each of them wanting to get out.

Connie looked at her team. She had hurt her wrist and had blood trickling down her face.

Lily had dislocated her shoulder and her shoulder, was treated at the scene, with entonox and Dixie had put it in a sling and had got Ethan out. They were sent to the hospital to be looked over. Cal performed emergency surgery on his brother, who was kept in for observation. Rita had offered to drive Lily home as she couldn't drive, Lily had agreed and they got in to Rita's car. She gave her directions to the house.

The only person, left in there was Ash, and he risked bleeding to death, they needed to get him out and fast.

"Jeff!" Dixie screamed as the car burst in to flames with her husband inside. She watched with horror. The flames were put out and another crew were called.

Dixie had thought he was dead, so it was with relief that she saw that he wasn't. He was badly burnt, and unconscious, he would probably need skin graphs, but he was alive. They got him on to a board and put a collar round his neck and lifted the stretcher in to the ambulance in to a stretcher and Dixie stayed with him while Big Mac drove the ambulance, back to the hospital, parking in the ambulance bay. Dixie opened the back

"This is Jeff Coilor, 47, involved in an RTC, BP 60/ 90. GCS 2. Sats 87%

Dixie and Tamzin were the two constant visitors by Jeff's bedside as they waited for him to wake up. Zoe was in charge of his care and treatment and over the past few days, she'd been bringing Jeff out of the coma to see if there was any change in his condition.

"Jeff" Tamzin whispered as he seemed to wake up from the coma.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked.

Tamzin let out a strangled sob as she rushed from the room and right past Dixie, who was getting a coffee. "Tams?" She asked, not getting an answer. She followed the younger paramedic outside where she found her leaning against the wall.

"Jeff's awake" Tamzin told Dixie.

"Well, that's a good thing?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She struggled to understand how Jeff waking up was a bad thing.

Tamzin sniffed. Dixie passed her a tissue.

Jeff had suffered memory loss. He'd forgotten he had children. He'd forgotten he'd married Dixie as a promise to her dying father. It had taken Tamzin and Dixie weeks and a lot of patience to help Jeff get back on his feet.

Jeff was back at work. He'd promised to take it easy. While cleaning one of the ambulances he'd told Dixie that he planned to propose to Tamzin and for that to happen, he would need a divorce from Dixie. She agreed to divorce him and got on to her solicitor who had agreed to start the divorce proceedings. Divorce papers arrived a few weeks, later, all Dixie had to do was sign them. Signing them meant no coming home to Jeff, maybe finding a new place to live, if he decided to move Tamzin in with him

He'd asked Dixie's advice for buying Tamzin's engagement ring and picked out a gold ring which he was going to present her with in the ED which Dixie would have to witness. She was happy for Jeff, but knew her marriage to him, although, legal, wasn't going to last forever. He or even she was, bound to move on sooner or later.

Tamzin had no idea that Jeff was planning to propose to her. She had a crush on him, which she'd not told him about. But she shared a baby with him, she'd gone in to premature labour on her wedding day to ex - fiancé, Dave, which hadn't happened. Baby Holly was born and a DNA test revealed Jeff was the father. Holly lived with her mother on a flat on the Farmead Estate. But the one bedroomed flat was far too small for the 30 - year - old - paramedic and her daughter.

Tamzin, after dropping Holly off, at the childminders, headed in to work. She walked in to the rec room where Dixie was completing paperwork. Dixie looked up.

"how's Jeff?" Tamzin asked.

Dixie just smiled, not letting on that she knew about Jeff's plans for the younger paramedic.

Then, they got a call out to a patient, who had fallen down the stairs.

It was time for Tamzin's break, Dixie had done the rotas so that Tamzin could be on the same break as Jeff, who was making sure that the ring was where he had leftt it, in his locker. He got the ring out of his locker and headed towards reception where Tamzin was laughing with Robyn, the first laugh she'd shared since Jeff woke.

"Tamzin?" Jeff cleared his throat as the doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Tamzin turned around.

"Jeff?" She questioned.

"Will you marry me?" He asked

Tamzin nodded her reply as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. The docs and nurses cheered for them as he put the ring on her finger. Now, it was time to plan their wedding.

* * *

**Next chapter: Connie's daughter, Grace, goes missing just as Rita's husband Mark, has been released from jail as he's served his time. How will Connie react and will Grace be found safely? Will Connie sack Rita? Or will the day end in something unexpected between the pair? Prompted by CasualtyFanForever81. **


	70. Grace goes missing

**Sorry, this has took so long to get up, to be honest, I'm losing all interest in wanting to update this. But I thought I'd need to get something up. This chapter was prompted by Casualtyfanforever81, with the prompt: Grace goes missing just as Rita's husband Mark, is released from prison. Will Connie find her daughter? Who will she hold responsible? **

**Not very confident on writing Connie but we shall see how this goes. Sorry, if the pace of this chapter goes too fast, I just write it because I'd not updated in ages and I wanted to see if anyone was still reading this. **

**As always, spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, I don't own the characters, I just write about them.**

**Connie: 46. **

**Grace: 9. **

**This chapter is set before Alfred's death, meaning that Connie has not been arrested. **

**Just a quick reminder, Zoe is clinical lead.**

**If you guys think I've missed any prompts, feel free to let me know. **

* * *

The Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 70.

Connie Beachuamp got out of her car and sighed. She'd just picked up her daughter from the prestigious boarding school that she paid a lot of money for.

"Morning Connie " Cal said as he walked in to the ED. Late. Cal seemed to think that he could waltz in to work whenever he wanted.

Connie scowled in reply as she said. "Don't call me that"

Cal shrugged as he put his stethoscope around his neck and walked off, to treat patients.

* * *

Clinical nurse nurse Rita was on her break, she was standing outside, her hands in her NHS hoodie to bite off the cold, when her phone started to ring. With a sigh, she fished it out of her pocket and stared at the screen to see who it was, that was calling her.

_"Holby City Prison" _

She knew that it would be to do with Mark, and she put the phone to her ear, listening to the conversation.

Mark was in the pub, which was over the road from the hospital, he'd brought his wife a drink, knowing that the problems in their marriage, caused her to drink.

Rita sighed as she ended the call. She knew meeting Mark would be a bad idea as she knew he still had feelings for her but she no longer had them for him.

Grace, meanwhile, was getting bored of sitting alone in Zoe's office, she'd usually have her music on her iPod but her mum had confiscated it, as punishment to think about her bad behaviour in boarding school. She played truant and didn't hand in her homework.

She decided to slip out of the office and go exploring. She opened the door and walked along the corridor, her shoes barely making a sound on the marble flooring.

Rita, at first, didn't see the child go in to the pub, but Mark did when Rita was in the toilet and walked over to her.

"What's your name?" Mark asked, sounding friendly.

Grace eye - rolled him, it was a trait that drove her mum wild. "Grace"

Mark picked her up and Grace looked at him suspiciously, her mum had always taught her not to talk to strangers and well, this man seemed to be a stranger.

She cut her knee and it needed medical attention.

Mark carried her out of the pub and walked in to the department where he sat her on the reception desk and looked around for

"Mark?" Rita called her husbands name as she exited the toilets and headed to the bar where she ordered a red wine. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking on her break.

Connie looked up as she saw her daughter, she thought she was still in the office.

"Grace? Where have you been?" Connie asked, in a business type tone.

"Sorry mum" The 9 - year old - said as Connie hugged her, she wasn't big on showing her emotions to the team, but she had to admit, the idea of losing Grace, scared her.

Connie released the hug as she straightened out her clothes and took a step back. "it's ok, darling " she said, and sensing that the team, were seeing her softer side, added to them. "Get back to work!" As she walked to the staff - room with Grace.

Once Grace was safely in the staff - room, watching TV and eating a bag of crisps, with a can of cola (Connie didn't usually allow her to have fizzy drinks and crisps) Connie ordered Rita to Zoe's office. The clinical lead was in meetings all day, so Connie had free use of her office until she got back.

"Rita?" The consultant asked.

By the door, Rita stood with her arms folded as she stared back at the consulant. There was no denying that Connie wanted the younger woman out of the ED. "What?" She asked.

Rita leaned forward, and rested her hands on the desk. The consulant raised her eyebrows as she realised that the nurse was in close proximity to her. Rita raised her head and looked at Connie.

Cute Connie, she thought, considering her short brown curls, her slender frame and the way she wore elegant clothes.

Connie caught her staring at her. "Sister Freeman, what do you think you are doing?" She asked, stepping out from behind Zoe's desk with her hand on a hip.

Rita shook her head, drawing away all fantasies of her and Connie laying in bed together, making love. It was nonsense, wasn't it? She couldn't sleep with the consultant, she was still married, it would be classed as infidelity, and no matter what Mark had done, she had made a promise in the eyes of The Lord to stay faithful, but Mark had broken that promise by bedding a girl who was his student and then molesting her. She could see that Connie was still waiting for an answer from her so she sighed and then said:

"Nothing" the nurse mumbled.

Connie sighed and opened the door. Indicting she wanted the nurse to leave, to get on with her job. But she knew she couldn't as she'd been drinking and she could get struck off if anybody found out. She headed in to the staff room to have a quick freshen up. She looked in the mirror and raked her hands through the ends of her hair and she splashed some cold water against her face.

* * *

Later, that night Connie found herself ringing the buzzer to Rita's flat. She heard footsteps and Rita appeared with a towel, having clearly just stepped out of the shower around her waist and head.

She stepped aside to let the consultant in to her home, the hallway was narrow and Rita bumped in to Connie as she made her way in to the living room.

Connie followed her and was shocked to find that the coffee table had a bottle of red wine, had she been drinking?

"I don't care" Rita answered to Connie's unasked question. She knew that she was being cold towards the consulant, it stopped her thinking about the dark thoughts that ploughed her following the arrest of mark, she hadn't known what he did until one day she'd seen a newspaper with her husbands face on. She sighed, running a hand over her face.

* * *

Connie returned to her own home, it was twice the size of Rita's flat. She entered the key- code as the gates opened and she drove up the path that led to the house and turned off the engine and opened the door as she stepped out, shut the door, and then locked the car as she opened the door and walked in to the hallway

Connie walked in to her daughter's bedroom where she saw that Grace had flung her duvet off her. She picked it up and gently lay it back over her and she sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair and smiling to herself as she realized that her daughter, her baby Grace was back here with her.

* * *

**Not a fan of Connie and Rita together, but I did enjoy writing this. **

**Next chapter: Linda asks Jessica's children to look after her 1- year - old daughter, Sarah - Louise when she and Jessica are called in to work by Zoe. But will a 10 and 12 year - old cope with looking after a toddler? While their mum and step - dad are at work? Prompted by LindaAndrewsFan.**


	71. Linda's daughter

**I started writing this while I was in the middle of writing my last prompt, as I got an idea for this chapter. This chapter was prompted by LindaAndrewsFan, with the prompt: Lucas and Amelia mind Linda's daughter. I know Linda miscarried the baby in the show, the actress said that Linda lost the baby because of her partying ways. For the sake of this chapter, she never had the miscarriage when she returned to tell Jessica that she was pregnant. While, I was writing this, I watched Jessica's flashbacks. I also watched the scene where Lenny says goodbye. **

**Thank you to the two reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it, wasn't expecting any since I hadn't updated in ages****.**

**All, I own is, Sarah - Louise and the flashback. The flashback is when Jessica and Linda are in America. Spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault. **

**I'm not sure what type of hydrocephalus Jessica had in the show, but I'm guessing it was accquired hydrocephalus, which can occur after a serious brain injury. I also live with hydrocephalus. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 71

"Sure you'll be okay?" Jessica questioned as she looked at her two children, it was the start of the summer holidays, which meant the kids were off school, but unfortunately Adam and Jess had to work, as well as Linda as Jessica had received a text off Zoe explaining that Rita was ill and she needed either her or Linda, but both women decided to go in and so, it was left to Jessica's kids who were babysitting Linda's daughter for the first time.

"Jess" Adam almost laughed as he squeezed her hand. "Come on. They'll be fine. "

"OK" She said as she picked up her coat and put it on, as she zipped it up and then put her bag on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Adam questioned, already dressed in his turquoise scrubs

"Sure" She smiled, kissing his cheek and following him out of the house as she turned and locked the door.

Adam opened the door for his wife and then put his arm around her as they walked towards his car, Adam opening the door.

* * *

Lucas and Amelia looked at each other, they had no idea what to with a toddler. When Harry was alive, they found it hard to adjust to having a baby in the house but their mum had told them, just because the baby was here, it didn't mean she didn't love them any less.

"Come on Sarah " Amelia said as she took the girl by her hand and led her in to the living room where she sat her on the couch, while she put on the TV to try and find a programme suitable for the two - year - old. She settled on "Tots TV "

Amelia was in the kitchen making lunch for the 3 of them.

The little girl had crawled up the stairs to get a teddy out of Amelia's room. She toddled in to the bedroom and picked up a teddy from the bed and then toddled out of the room, and made her way down the stairs, but then she tumbled down the stairs and lay lifeless, with her leg twisted at an odd angle and blood was seeping through her blonde hair.

Amelia stared at the girl, there was a possibility she could have broken her neck. She knew what she had to do. Since the accident, which saw baby Harry die, Adam had taught Lucas and Amelia what to do in a crisis. She picked up the phone and called 999.

_Phone - call_

_"What service do you require?" Asked a woman's voice. _

_"Ambulance" Amelia said. _

_"One has been dispatched and is on it's way"_

_End of phone - call_

Amelia closed the phone and then she walked in to the living room as she sat down beside her brother, hoping that Sarah - Louise would be ok because Amelia didn't want her to lose her friendship with Linda, and if the girl died, Jessica might lose the friendship.

* * *

Dixie and Jeff arrived at the address and realised that it was Adam's house. They knocked on the door.

Amelia opened it and Dixie greeted the girl. "Hi, Amelia darling " She stepped in to the house and went to the stairs.

"Jeff, I need a spinal board, collar, and a frac pac" Dixie requested of her ambulance partner.

Jeff nodded and went out to the ambulance before coming back with the equipment needed. He lay down the board under the girls back and got to work securing the collar while Dixie put her leg in a frac pac.

They put her in the ambulance with Dixie in the back of the ambulance as she told Dixie to step on it, and Jeff was soon pulling in to the ambulance bay, getting out of the ambulance and opening the back doors to get the stretcher down and then shutting the doors as they walked around to the front of the hospital and started talking.

* * *

"This is Sarah - Louise, 2 - years old, found unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Possible dislocated leg. BP 60/ 90." Said Dixie as she, with her ambulance partner gave her mums friend the details of the patient that were needed in order to treat her.

Tom was sitting at the nurses station, upon hearing the paramedics he stood up and walked over to the stretcher the child was on.

"RESUS" He said as he walked over to the trolley, the girl had not regained consciousness.

An urgent CT was booked and Tom went with her to see if there was any change in her condition.

Linda, as Sarah - Louise's mother, couldn't treat the little girl, it was against the rules for family to treat their own children and Linda had to respect that.

Jessica walked in to the staff - room, where Linda was. She sat down beside her.

"That's my baby" Linda replied not looking at Jessica.

"I know" Jessica replied quietly, after all, she knew what it was like to have a baby rushed in to hospital and not knowing if they were going to survive. She thought of her own fall down the stairs, a few years ago, she had been pregnant with Harry and it had scared her.

"She'll be fine" Jessica tried to reassure Linda but she knew that only having her daughter in her arms would really help her.

Adam and Jess, were on a break, leaning against the wall, their hands entwined. Adam knew Jessica was blaming herself.

"You did nothing wrong" he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know" she whispered, leaning against him.

* * *

Linda hadn't left her daughter's side, even know both Zoe and Tess had been up to see the nurse and told her to go home and get some rest, but the stubborn nurse had refused. She couldn't lose Sarah - Louise, she had been her miracle baby, after one abortion and miscarriage in her teens. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Linda sat on the floor in Jessica's house, which she'd brought, shortly after moving there with her kids, following Harry's death. It was an impressive house, with a sweeping entrance that the car drove up._

_There was a set of stairs that led up to the front door. Linda unlocked the door to Jessica's new house, the hallway was big and some furniture had already been put in as it had a sweeping staircase with a circular banister and Linda could see on the walls that Jessica had put up pictures of Harry, one of her and Adam on their ill - fated wedding day and one of the kids. _

_As she reached the landing she walked in to the bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink and a bath. _

_In the house, Linda had her own room, she was on the second floor with Jess, Lucas and Amelia on the first floor. _

_Jessica had gotten a job, as a nurse at the local hospital. She knew from Zoe, as the two were close, that Adam went to Harry's grave every week or so to lay new flowers. That brought her a small comfort as she realized that Harry wasn't alone._

_Linda, arrived to work, a little later than Jessica, and she noticed. She waited until the two were on a break and headed in to the staff room, where she found her friend on the couch. "Are you OK?" She asked as the sensitive, kind nurse she was._

_linda nodded and Jessica opened her locker, pulling out a spare bottle of water and handing it to her as she shut the locker and made her way back out in to the corridor. What she didn't know was, that Linda had collapsed in the staff - room. _

_One of her colleagues who had found her(not Jessica ) did a pregnancy test and Linda was stunned to hear that it was positive. She couldn't have children. She knew the father was former ED doctor Lenny Lyons. She knew that she'd wanted to keep this baby as it could be her last chance. _

_She was in, fact, 8 months pregnant. That meant the baby (she'd choose to kept the gender a secret, until it was born) only had a month until it was here._

_She was in work, when she went in to labour (at least she was in a hospital ) she was putting a sling on a little girls arm, as she had fell off her bike and had put her arm out to break her fall, hearing it waters broke. _

_"excuse me" Linda said as she left the cubicle. _

_She was taken to a labour ward and asked to change in to a hospital gown (as it was easier for a midwife to examine her) when her friend saw her. She walked in to the ward after sanitizing her hands, as you had to do after every patient, so you or the patients didn't get an infection._

_She was in labour for a couple of hours and the contractions were intense. _

_"This hurts" Linda panted as she took a deep breath, inhaling the gas and air that the doctor had just given her, telling her to breath it in, when she felt the contraction and breath out when she felt the contraction leaving her body. _

_"I know" Jessica replied, as she remembered Lucas, Amelia's and Harry's births._

_"One more push" said the midwife, Linda nodding as she prepared to give one last, push to bring her baby in to the world. _

_It felt like someone was ripping her insides apart when she started to do a big push in order to get the child out. _

_"It's a girl" The midwife replied, wrapping the __baby in a towel and handing her to her mother, so she could see her daughter. "Congratulons " the midwife continued. Jessica left Linda alone, not wanting to intrude on the new mums happiness with her baby. She was moved to a side room and Jessica had promised to visit her the the next day, while on a break, as she was in work._

_Linda peeled back the towel to see a small baby, with bright blue eyes. She was a miniature version of her, someone who was going to rely on her for the rest of her life. And Linda knew that she would do what she had to, to protect her. _

* * *

_Jessica got up as she did every morning and made her kids breakfast, got them ready for school and made sure that they had their homework, lunches and water bottles. _

_She got in to the car and put on her seatbelt and pulled out of the drive as she got her kids to the school._

_Dropping the kids, out of the school gates she hugged her kids and told them to have a good day while_

_The garden had it's own swimming pool which Amelia liked. As Jessica sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in the pool, she could see images in her mind: her dropping Harry as she got her foot caught in the seatbelt. Adam bringing her up from the ice - cold water._

* * *

_Linda was discharged with the baby, who she had decided to name, Sarah - Louise Andrews, she knew that Lenny had a right to know that she had, had his baby but even know she knew he was in Brighton she didn't have his number, she didn't know where he lived. _

_Linda knew that she had to have her own space now she had a baby, but she was grateful for Jessica for giving her a room. _

_End of flashba__ck_

When Jessica returned to holby, she choose to keep the house as a holiday home. As it would be nice for her, Adam and kids to return and maybe Linda. She owed it to Linda for helping her when Harry died, offering her a chance to escape her memories of her lake ordeal and what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life had turned in to a tragic accident. Fighting to save his wife and baby from an upturned car which was abandoned deep in a lake.

* * *

"Let's go home" Adam said as the doctor and nurse met in the staff room, both changing in to their normal clothes. Jessica opened her locker, reached inside and pulled out her handbag.

"OK" She said, pulling her shoes on. She stood up and sat down while she waited for Adam.

They walked out of the ED hand in hand and Adam grabbed his car keys and repeated his actions from earlier in the day and held the door open for her. He started the car and drove out of the car - park and drove towards their house.

Adam and Jessica, were now at home, sitting in the living room, it was clear to Jessica, that Amelia, as the eldest, had felt responsible for Sarah - Louise's fall, but Jessica had told her not to worry, that it would be fine.

"What you thinking about?" Adam asked softly.

Jessica shook her head. "I'm fine"

Adam reached out and tilted her chin up, so she was looking in to his warm, brown eyes. "What's up?"

She never liked admitting she was thinking about Harry, as that would seem ungrateful to the man who had saved her from a watery death. But a tear slipped down her cheek. Adam pulled her close.

Shh" He placed a gentle kiss on her head as she leaned against his chest. He knew what she was thinking about, he often thought about Harry too, how he wished he could have dragged them both up from the water, but he was only strong enough to drag up one of them, and how could he leave Jessica, down there, dying, when she needed him?

* * *

"She's doing good" Tom stated the next morning as he looked up from writing in Sarah - Louise's notes and smiled at the exhausted mother- of one.

Linda didn't look good, her usual immaculate make - up was smudged, she had mascara rings around her eyes, her long blonde hair, usually wore straight down in her back (she wore it in a pony for work ) was stuck to her face. She sighed and looked at her colleague.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked gently, he didn't have children, but he knew that her and Jessica did and Tess had two grown - up children, Sam and Saskia. Sam was traveling the world in Tailand and Saskia was at university.

Linda had to think positively, like she told Adam to when Jessica was being operated on, following her car - crash ordeal, to relieve her of the hydroephalus that risked killing her. It meant she had extra fluid on her brain, it could have been fatal, to her, if Sarah Evans hadn't operated.

She took her daughters hand which was lying on top of the blanket and squeezed it lightly. She was making no signs of waking but Linda knew that she had to stay strong. Zoe brought Linda a cup of tea and sat with her for a while.

"Go home" Zoe suggested, but Linda shook her head, what if something happened, and she wasn't here?

Zoe sighed, she knew her friend was exhausted but she wasn't doing herself any favours by just sitting at her daughters bedside. Zoe decided to let some air in to the room, as it was getting stuffy. The fresh air blew in to the room as it lifted up her hair.

The monitor started going off. Tom raced in to the room and started compressions on her. He pressed down on her chest and continued to see if there was any change, he hoped that she'd breath. Because if she got her breath back it meant she was in sinus rhythm.

Tom took a deep breath, she seemed to back in sinus rhythm. He looked at the monitor and knew that she was now in safe hands. He liked knowing that he'd done a job to the best of his abilty. When he Was due a break, he asked a member of staff to keep an eye on her and headed to the staff room where he sat down and took his lunch out of his rucksack.

Linda had walked in to her house and up to her daughters room, where she packed a small bag with the things she knew she was going to need for a short stay in hospital. She walked down the stairs and picked up her handbag as she got her car keys out of her bag and opened the front door and walked down the steps as she locked the door, not wanting to be robbed and then got in to her car and drove to the hospital.

Entering the hospital, she walked down the corridor in to her daughters side room and to her, amazement, she saw her daughter, lying on the bed, in a pink top and jeans that she'd brought her in TopShop when they were in England.

She sat on the edge of the bed and she opened the bag getting out Sarah's teddy and her pjs, as a child's hospital gown was uncomfortable, she would have liked the comfort of her own pjs.

Walking back in to her house, she locked the front door for the night and then she picked her daughter up and carried her up the stairs and walked in to the girls bedroom. The walls were a light pink, the bed was in the shape of of a princess castle and put her in the bed, before turning the light out and shutting the door, before she walked across the landing and went downstairs to have a cup of tea before she, too went to bed, as of tomorrow she was off work for the next few days to help her recover from her hospital stay.

She walked in go the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. Getting a mug out of the cupboard she then opened the fridge and got out the milk and put it down on the counter as she shut the fridge door, and hearing the kettle boil, she lifted it up and poured the hot water in to the mug and she got a spoon from the draw to stir it and when she had, she picked up the mug and picked up Heat magazine from the table and she headed in to the living room for a quick read of celebrity gossip before bed.

* * *

**CFS stands for cerebrospinal fluid and it has 3 important functions: **

**To protect the brain from damage.**

**To remove waste products from the brain. **

**To povide the brain with the nutrients it needs to be able to function properly. **

**Next chapter: Ash threatens Cal to stay away from his daughter Ella and his new granddaughter Mia, but Ella finds out what her dad has done and tells Ash, to stay away from her, Cal and Mia and mother and daughter move back in with Cal. Prompted by WaterlooRoadGeek. **

**And, that (above) was my last prompt from the list, I have in my documents, so if there's anything you guys want me to write up, let me know and I'll see what I can do. But I won't do the same storyline twice. **


	72. Ash's plan

**This is my second to last chapter for "The Secret Life Of Casualty "as I have come to the end of my list that I kept in my documents, I don't know if I will be ending this, after the next chapter, I guess that's up to you guys really, because this story is ran on your ideas. I don't have an end idea for this story, but I'm preferring writing for home &amp; Away recently, with only one other Casualty story on the go, you guys should get an update to that, soon. I've just been too lazy to write.**

**I'm unable to watch Casualty tonight, as I'm going out to see "Pitch Perfect 2" So, please no spoilers after you guys have watched the epsiode, it does look good. I guess it's why I'm posting this so early.**

** Let me know in a PM, or a review what you think, I should do. As always, spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. It really does mean a lot. **

**I think this prompt is a bit of a muddley mess, but yeah, for some reason I wanted it up. **

**This was a Cal/ Ella chapter prompted by WaterlooRoadGeek, with the prompt: Ella's father, Ash threatens her husband Cal, but Ella overhears him and moves back in with Cal and their baby daughter, Mia. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 72

Ella Knight was stressed out. She'd given birth on her wedding day to Cal and he hadn't helped her out much, so Ella was having to rely on her father Ash.

Ella lifted her daughter in to her in to her arms as she attempted to sooth her. She looked at the clock, it was 5am and she had college in the morning, it wasn't easy juggling a baby, an absent husband and coursework from college. But somehow she managed it.

Finally, the baby in her arms fell asleep. Ella was relieved and walked the few steps over to the cot as she lowered her daughter in to the cot. Then, she walked in to her bedroom and pulled back the duvet as she got in and fell asleep, only minutes later for her alarm to go off. She sighed deeply. She bet Cal never had this problem as he always thought that Ella could do the mothering. It took two of them to make this baby.

* * *

Zoe called as out to Ash "Ash, I need you in resus, with Cal " Clinical lead Zoe called, her arms full of folders, little realising the younger doctor wasn't in.

Ash sighed as he answered "Fine" then he looked at Rita as she shrugged her shoulders. He headed in to resus and asked Ethan for an update on the patient.

Cal walked in to work, a whole two hours late, a record for him and he swayed from side to side as Zoe put her hands on her hips.

"My office now!" She shouted.

"Whatever " Cal shrugged and followed a furious looking Zoe.

Zoe headed to the lifts and pressed the button as the metal doors opened. When the doors opened, she walked along the corridor, her famous heels making a sound on the marble floor. She reached her office and got her keys out to unlock the door.

After a mishap, a furious Zoe had no choice but to send him home early. Cal was relieved. He could see Ethan shaking his head at him in disappointment. Cal didn't care, as far as he was concerned, Ethan had also thought he was a disaster.

Ash was standing outside Ethan's apartment. He wanted a word With cal. He was thankful that Ella and Mia were no longer living with him, because Ash felt he could provide for Ella and Mia.

Cal dragged himself to the door.

Cal the two men hadn't gotten on since Cal had avoided his responsibilities as a father, preferring too go out getting drunk.

Ash walked in and shut the door.

" I don't want you near Ella " Ash told Cal.

Ella overheard her father and decided to form a plan. She then turned back and started to put her plan in to action.

* * *

Al Cal had been staying on Ethan's sofa while he tried to sort his marriage troubles out. Well, he wasn't really sorting them out. He was just being lazy.

At first, Ethan hadn't minded having his brother to stay, but now it was starting to get on his nerves.

Ella knocked on the door. She checked on Mia, who was sleeping. Ethan answered it.

"me and Cal are are back together" Ella announced as she stepped in to the house

"News to me" Ethan muttered as he made his way to his brothers house, he'd finally moved out after putting his inheritance from his mums death on a house. Just a few doors down from Ethan. Ethan knocked on the door and waited for either Cal or Ella to answer. Ella answered. She stepped in to the house.

"Hey Ethan" Cal greeted him as Ethan pushed his glasses up his nose and stepped in to his brothers house, there were boxes in the hallway as Cal hadn't finished unpacking.

The boys clinked their beer bottles as they both took a swig.

Ella returned home, she'd taken Mia for a walk to get some fresh air. She unclasped her daughter from the pram and lifted her in to her arms. The child muffled and Ella headed in to the kitchen to make her daughter a bottle.

She felt sad that Ash would miss miss out on his Grandaughters life but he had blown it.

She put the lid on the bottle and gave it a bit of a shake as she walked over to her daughter and put the bottle to her daughters mouth.

Cal and Ethan met in the cemetery to pay their respects to their deceased mum. "Hey Mum" Ethan spoke to the stone as Cal quickly wiped a tear away that had rolled down his cheek. But Ethan noticed. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two walked out of the cemetery and decided to have a drink to toast their mums memory.

"To mum" Ethan said as they sat down at an empty booth.

Cal held up his glass as he echoed "To mum"

They both took sips as they talked about their childhood.

cal remembered pushing Ethan on a swing.

Cal remembered their mum giving birth to Ethan.

Ethan smiled as he drained the last of his pint as he walked up to the bar and paid for both his and Cal's drink as the two brothers headed out on to the street, back owards Cal's house where Ethan was going to stay the night as he wasn't working.

* * *

**Sorry this is quite short, I'm not to happy with this, but I'm never really truly happy with what I write. Well, I thought this was a mess, but it's been in my documents for a while, along with other ones. Well, that turned out longer than I expected it to be. **

**Next chapter: Zoe delivers her baby, but will it be a boy or a girl? Will Max be by her side, or will it be one of her colleagues, who support her? Prompted by Bethyboo 97. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm personally looking forward to writing the next prompt Zoe is one of my favourite characters, so I hope that you Zax fans enjoy it. **


	73. Zoe's baby

**Sorry, for the long wait in this story, again.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and just reading the chapter. Remember prompts are welcome. **

**This was the prompt that I was asked to continue, prompted by Bethyboo97 with the prompt: Zoe goes in to labour, who will be by her side, her boyfriend Max or one of her colleagues?. I realise that I wrote the first half of this in 2014. And I'm only now getting round to writing the second half of it. I had to read the first half of this chapter to remind myself. I have no excuse for that, expect writers block and losing interest in Casualty, but I am looking forward to the Zax scenes tonight. (No, I'm not just saying that because this is a Zax prompt, I'm not really a big shipper of them, but I do really like Zoe. )**

**I'm aware that Zoe can't have children in the show, but this is fictional.**

**Max and Zoe are in a casual relationship and are living in Zoe's apartment. **

** I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Sorry, for any spelling and grammar mistakes, there could be as I'm writing this on my iPad. I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed, I think it is, but that's only because I'm leaving the story for ages. **

**I have kind of put this story on the back burner as I have been writing for Home &amp; Away.**

**Hint of a past character in here, as I loved hers and Zoe's friendship. I won't say who the character is, so that you guys can be surprised. **

**I'm going to try to get this up before the episode airs, if I don't, I'll hope to have it up, just after the episode, I hope that everyone enjoys Casualty tonight. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 73. 

"Are you ok?" Max asked, quietly, the two of them were sitting in the kitchen in Zoe's apartment and Max was looking at houses, they both knew that althrough, Zoe loved her apartment, it wasn't baby proof, they needed a bigger place. And since Max had moved out of the student house he had shared with Robyn and Lofty, as he realized that they wouldn't want a baby screaming the house down, at all hours. But he also knew that Robyn was keen to babysit, and Max would have to take her up on her offer when the baby was a little bit older.

His partner turned around to face him, her hands on her bump, she was 7 months pregnant and was on maternity leave. Tess had visited her with some of her daughter's clothes, which was kind of her, but Zoe had choose not to find out the gender of this baby. She looked out of the garden, as she imagined them together. Max walked in to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend.

"Max!" She scolded him as she spilled her tea. She grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the spilt tea up. Throwing the now wet towel in to the sink, she glared lightly at him and turned to walk in to the living room. She picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels.

Stifling a yawn, she got off the couch and kissed Max on the forehead as she walked out of the room, up the stairs and in to hers and Max's room. She took off her heels and massaged her aching feet, before getting her pjs out of the draw. Pulling the top, over her head, she absent mindley put a hand to her stomach, as the baby kicked. She pulled back the covers and lay down. But she was struggling to get comfy.

"Max?" Zoe cried, later that night, as she sat up in bed and shook her boyfriends shoulder.

"What Zoe?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I think my waters have broken. " She told him.

Max rubbed his hands over his face as he looked at her. No, she wasn't joking.

He got out of bed and started to run round like a headless chicken. Zoe tried to laugh, but it hurt her muscles, too. She breathed deeply, just as she had told the many pregnant women, that had passed through the ED, to do.

She felt she could labour at home, but when the pain, got stronger, that's when she wanted Max to call an ambulance.

But when her concentrations got stronger and she felt she couldn't cope with the pain of them anymore, she looked at Max.

"It's ok" Max whispered.

He helped her down the corridor.

But just as Dixie was helping her in to the wheelchair, her waters broke. She clutched at Max's hand.

"Ow" He complained.

Zoe simply glared at her boyfriend. She was the one that was going through pain. Let him go through childbirth, then she would let him complain to her.

"Ready sweetheart?" Dixie asked as she took the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled it towards the door as Max pulled it open to allow Dixie to wheel her out on to the street, and in to, the ambulance.

Max locked the door behind them as Dixie was loading Zoe in to the ambulance. He got in beside her as the doors shut.

He took hold of her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

The ambulance roared in to life as Zoe tensed up.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Dixie parked in the ambulance bay as she turned off the engine as the back doors to the ambulance were opened and Zoe was lowered down.

"This is Zoe Hanna, 40, BP 120/80. GCS 15. " Dixie explained.

By, the time, that Zoe was in RESUS and had been moved on to the bed, Tess had gasped. She could see the head of the baby. It had certainly wanted to come out to meet it's parents.

Zoe felt a stinging sensation as the baby was pulled from her.

She was wheedled to a side room. With the baby being wheeled behind her in a plastic cot.

* * *

She watched as the baby grabbed on to her finger. This baby really was a miracle as a few years ago she'd had a fertility test and the results come back as her as negative. She couldn't have children. She was disappointed. She had considered adopting, or asking her best friend Jessica, act as a surrogate for her, but the nurse had just lost her son, Zoe didn't think it was fear to ask her to carry another baby, especially when she knew that she'd have to give it to Zoe when the time came.

She looked down at the baby, as if, it could give it's mother any hints on what to call it.

She looked up when the door to the side room opened.

Zoe blinked as she realised who it was. She wasn't expecting it and she was thrilled to see her friend.

"Jess!" She said, delightedly, she hadn't seen her since she left Holby for America, a couple of years ago.

"Hey, Zoe" Jess greeted her quietly.

Zoe turned to Max. She had a feeling that he had something to do with Jessica arriving in Holby.

Max nodded. And went on to explain how he had gotten in to touch with Jessica. He'd asked Tess who her friends where and Tess had explained. He'd then taken Zoe's phone from the draw in her office.

_Max's flashback. _

_"Hello? Is that Jessica Harrison?" Max asked. _

_"Sure" She replied, unsure, who this was, because it wasn't a voice she had heard before._

_"I'm Max Walker; a porter at Holby City Hospital " He explained to her. _

_Jessica nodded._

_"Zoe needs a friend " Max finished. _

_And it was with that, Jessica understood that Max wanted her to return to Holby. How long for, she wasn't sure, but she knew from Zoe that Adam had moved on, and sold the house that him and Jess (with their kids) had lived in. She had paid for her flights, for later that night, while Linda offered to mind her kids._

_Arriving, at the airport, she paid the taxi and headed in to the airport, checking in, buying a bottle of water and waiting for her flight to be called. When it was, she headed the gate and showed her boarding pass and passport as she stepped on to the plane and settled down in to business class. She had never flown business class, before so had decided to treat herself._

_Arriving back in Holby, Jessica grabbed a taxi and watched as she was driven to the hospital she had left. _

_And, it's why Jessica was standing by Zoe's bedside, now. She handed over the gift she had quickly brought on her way over. _

_Zoe looked at her, she hadn't been expecting anything. She opened the pink get bag and pulled out the pink babygrow that she gotten her friend. And the small bracelet. _

_"Thanks Jess" Zoe told her. _

_"It's fine " Jessica replied, as she left but offered to come and visit Zoe and Max soon. She grabbed a taxi and rented a flat on Farmead for a few nights, it was her former home but she knew it was only for a few days, before she returned to her children. _

_Back at the hospital, Tess had been to see Zoe. And, for Max, so had Robyn and Lofty. _

_Max picked the baby up, and rocked her, softly. While Zoe tried to get some sleep. _

_End of flashback. _

* * *

The next morning, Zoe was awoken by her daughter, to see Max asleep on the chair, with his coat over him.

Later, that afternoon, Zoe and baby were discharged.

"Are you ready?" Max asked, with a smile, he couldn't believe he was a dad.

"Yep" Zoe replied, as she got off the bed and straightened out her skirt and picked up her heels which were on the floor. She put them on and looked at the baby in the car seat.

"Let's go " Max said as he held out his hand towards Zoe, she took it and stood up again as Max held the car seat in his hand.

Walking, in to the car park, hand in hand, as Zoe spotted her mini. She knew that she should really upgrade it, now she had a baby, but Zoe loved it.

They returned to a house, that Max had brought while Zoe was in hospital. But he didn't tell her as he wanted it to be a surprise, he knew he didn't earn much as a porter, so he had asked Zoe's parents for help and a few of the ED had helped him to move the things from her apartment in to the house.

"Max, where are we?" She said as she stepped in to the hallway, the house looked completely unfamiliar and it definitely wasn't her apartment.

Max turned around to face her, with a grin on his boyish face.

"It's our new home " Max announced as he put the keys down on the bookshelf in the hallway, and took the car seat out of Zoe's hands.

Zoe walked in to the living room to put baby Aashi, in the basket. She then placed the baby monitor on the table in front of her as she stood up to walk in to the kitchen where she realized that the cups, plates, cultury and pots and pans were all still in boxes and she didn't want to go rooting through them. Instead, she settled on a glass of water as she walked back in to the living room and sitting next to Max. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as she raised her glass of water. She took a sip and then had an idea. She raised her glass again.

"To us" She said, a smile on her glossed lips as she clicked glasses with Max as they concentrated on being the best parents that they could be to their daughter .

* * *

**Probably one of my favourite chapters to write. **

**The name chosen for Max's and Zoe's baby is Indian and it means smile. The reason I choose an Indian name is because, Sunetra is from India. **

**Next chapter: After an exhausting shift, on her way home, Lily is involved in an accident. Will she be alright? Prompted by CasualtyFanforever81.**


	74. Lilly's accident

**CasualtyFanForever81: Thank you, for the review. I wasn't expecting any, since I'd left it for ages. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, as it is your prompt. Enjoy your holiday.**

**I actually liked Lily in last nights episode. In the last scene, I think she looked cute, dressed in her own clothes.**

**Some Ethan/ Lily. I want them to get together in the show, I think it would be cute.**

**I know it's a bit early to have this up, but knowing me, I will forget. So, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 74. 

Lily groaned as her alarm clock displayed 5:45. Time to get up and face another gruelling day at the ED. She sat up and reached for her glasses and put them on her face as she pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed as she stood up, she felt light - headed. She waited for the lightness to go away, before she headed in to the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, from the lack of sleep. She quickly jumped in to the shower, hoping the warm water would revive her from the tired feeling.

Wrapping a towel around her, she walked in to her bedroom.

Opening her wardrobe, she selected a pair of black skinny jeans, a slouchy jumper and a pair of black pumps.

Once, she was dressed, she headed in to the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way to work.

Lily locked her flat up as she turned and walked down the path as she noticed her moped. She would usually ride it to work, but it was out of battery. She started walking.

* * *

"Lily, your late" Consultant Connie barked at her, as she entered the ED.

Lily sighed, she had hoped, that she could have sneaked in to the ED, without sparking suspicion. She turned to face the consultant.

"Sorry, Mrs Beachump " Lily said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She walked in to the staff room to put on her scrubs. Opening her locker, she pulled on her top and reached inside, for her stephoscope which she put around her neck, shut the locker and headed out in to reception as she picked up her first patient case.

It was a 19 - year - old girl, called Alana, with plenty of attitude.

"Get off me!" Alana, screamed as Lily touched her.

"I need to treat you" She replied.

Lily sighed as she tried it examine her, but she kept snapping and for once, Lily could have done without the attitude. She patched Alana up and then went to get her next patient.

Fortunately, her next patient was easy, and after that she took a well - earned break.

Rubbing, her eyes, tiredly Lily took the chance to close her eyes for a brief moment.

She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep for the next few days.

She remembered that Connie wanted a word, before she went home. She wasn't really in the mood, but she knew that she would have to face her colleague. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Connie said.

Lily opened the door and stepped in.

Connie looked up. "Ah, Lily. Take a seat "

Lily dropped in to the seat that was empty in front of her and folded her arms.

"I'm exhausted " She told the consultant, as she challenged her. She shouldn't hZve tired staff working themselves in to the ground.

Connie folded her arms and glared back at her.

Connie stood, as did Lily and she knew she was free to go home. She headed in to the staff room. Opening her locker, she pulled out her bag and got changed, before she got the jacket and shrugged the jacket on, before flinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving the department for the night.

Before, she knew what was happening, in her exhausted state, she stepped out in to the road as horns beeped around her, before, crashing in to her. Lily flew over the top of a bonnet of one of the cars, before rolling and laying montionless on the ground, cuts and bruises on her face.

Iain Dean and Dixie Coilor were in the rec room when Iain got a call on his walkie talkie.

"26- year- old female, involved in an RTC, on Holby Road" The voice told him.

"Received and on our way" Iain replied.

Iain and Dixie attended an accident and were shocked to see Lily as one of the victims. Dixie took her medical pack off her shoulders as she unzipped it. She put the mask over her face.

"This is Lily Chao, 26, passenger involved in an RTC. Suspected fractured right leg. Head. Injury and possible broken wrist. BP 60/ 90. GCS 5. Sats 87% " Dixie said as she wheeled the stretcher along.

"RESUS"' Stated Zoe, as she looked around for a doctor to help with treating Lily. "Ethan, with me, please" She requested as she headed in to RESUS.

"On, 3, please, ladies and gents" Dixie said as she, Iain and Zoe all picked up a pice of the spinal board and pulled it across.

"OK" Ethan stuttered, aware that the girl he secretly loved, was lying on a bed, in front of her. "let's get a head CT. "

Robyn, who had walked in, to help, nodded and went to book it.

She was sent for a neck scan, to see if there was any damage to her neck. It was clear, which meant that Ethan could remove the neck brace.

When, Lily woke up, a bandage around her head, she was surprised to find Ethan sitting in the chair bedside her bed, her hand firmly clasped in his. His worried eyes met hers.

"What happened?" Lily asked, in a whisper.

Ethan pushed his glasses further up his nose as he answered. "You were involved in an RTC, don't you remember?" He questioned quitely, just as Zoe entered, she held an iPad in her hands.

Lily quickly shook her head.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" She asked, as she noticed Ethan keeping a hold of her hand. She raised her eye brows as the young blonde - haired doctor looked at her.

Zoe did, what she did best and that was diagnosing patients. She turned the iPad towards the doctor, that was lying in the bed.

She was going to be kept in for observation and then, because of her injuries, she would need someone to help her out, when she was discharged.

Zoe knew the perfect guy. "A word, please, Ethan?" She asked.

Ethan looked at her as he stood up. "Sure "

Zoe held the door open as the doctor looked back at the sleeping patient. "She'll need help"

"I know " He nodded, and turned back to the doors and walked through them.

Cal entered resus. He thought Ethan, or Nibbles, as he preferred to call him, could do with a drink. He set it down beside him, on the table.

She looked peaceful when she was sleeping and almost, vulnerable.

Ethan's heart ached for her. He drew circles on her hand.

* * *

"Ready?" Ethan asked, it was a few weeks later and Lily was getting discharged. He picked up his NHS hoodie off the bed and unzipped it, as he placed it around her shoulders to keep her warm for the jonery to his house, but first they were making a stop off at her flat, to get her the essitinals that she needed.

Ethan opened the door to the house, he'd brought with the money from his mums inheritance and Lily slowly stepped inside, marvling at how neat everything was. She had guessed that Ethan was a bit of a neat freak. She sat down in the living room.

Ethan was busy in the kitchen making both him and Lily a drink.

"Here you go " Ethan placed a mug of hot chocolate, in front of her, on the table.

"Thank you " The junior doctor whispered as she picked it up and took a sip.

"That's ok " Ethan said, just as softly as he took a sip of his own drink.

He could see that she was getting tired. He took her hand as he gently pulled her up off the couch as she yawned, he found himself smiling as he followed her out in to the hallway and up the stairs.

Opening the door, to one of the spare rooms, he allowed Lily to go in before him.

The spare room was a decent size with a bed, with a plain white duvet cover on, with two pillows. A chest of draws.

Lily looked up at him. She didn't deserve his kindness.

"Thank you" She whispered, letting him know that althrough, she felt she didn't deserve it, she was glad that she had it.

Ethan simply nodded as he left her to settle in.

* * *

"Good morning" Cal greeted his brother with a slap on the back as he spluttered, winded by the slap:

"M-morning " Ethan glared in his brothers direction.

Cal smirked.

Lily and Ethan broke apart quickly, but Ethan was positive Cal had seen them, and he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it. He sighed as they headed in to the hospital to have the cast removed from Lily's arm.

"Hey, Lily, how you feeling?" Zoe greeted her.

Ethan had an idea. He wanted to take Lilly to meet someone who was very close to him. He held open the door for her as she got in and he shut the door, before heading to the drivers seat. Buckling up, he smiled at Lily, who smiled shyly back.

Ethan arrived at where he wanted to be. He turned off the engine and took off his seatbelt as he watched Lily do the same. He took her hand and give it a gently squeeze as they started walking through the gate.

"Hey, mum" Ethan said. He felt silly talking to a stone, it wasn't like his mum could hear him, but it brought him comfort to know that he could talk to her. He knew that Vera, was looking down on him and Cal. "I brought someone to meet you "

He pushed Lily forward gently. She felt embarrassed. "Hi, Mrs Hardy " she greeted, as if she could hear her, but her and Ethan both knew that she couldn't.

Ethan then lay the flowers down. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the tear that had fallen down his cheek. Lily squeezed his hand. Letting him know she was there for him.

Ethan striaghtened up and looked at Lily. They both started to walk out of the cemetery Ethan started the engine as Lily looked at him. Ethan did something that shocked even him. He leant forward and kissed her. Lily pulled back, shocked before she gently responded.

When, they got back to his house, he unlocked the door, and returned to the car just as Lily was getting out and stepping in to the house. He walked through the hallway to lock the car as he planned a night in with Lily, with a movie and some popcorn.

He headed in to the kitchen, opened a cupboard and got the popcorn, opening it, and pouring it in to two bowls. Picking the bowls up, he carried them in to the living room where he found Lily sitting on the couch, picking at a loose thread in her cardigan, which she was wearing layered over a black vest top and a pair of black pumps. He handed her a bowl and let her choose what DVD to watch. She choose 'The Black Widow'

Ethan nodded and put it in the machine, putting the case on the table as he joined lily on the sofa.

By, the end of the movie, Lily had moved closer to Ethan, and he was gently stroking her hair.

They were a cute couple.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. It was another long chapter. **

**There's no next chapter as that was my last prompt. I have come to the end of my prompt list. I do have one - idea for this. It includes Ethan and Cal, but also my favourite Home &amp; Away couple. So I may possibly write it. I'm unsure as to weather I should now close this story down. I will let you guys decide, if I should. **


	75. Cal's Blast From The Past

**Not really sure why I'm writing this so early in the morning. I woke up early yesterday and ended up writing this. **

**It is a long one, I think I enjoy writing long chapters. **

**I decided to upload this as it's own story, but then I realised I still had to write something for this without trying to give away the plot line for "Car Crash " (I probably will, mind you. I have a small plot line, but knowing me that'll possibly change. It might not. It might turn out completely similar to this, but I don't think it'll be as long as this was. )**

**I hope this doesn't get too confusing. I say that, because this is the first time I've ever written a crossover prompt.**

**This prompt was written by: AJ Lover. The prompt was: Ethan and Cal are called out to the scene of an accident, Cal's stunned to realize he knows the passenger. What happened between them? **

**Ethan: 27. **

**Cal: 33. **

**Darryl Braxton: 33. (Known as Brax in the show. )**

**Erica Sharpe: 22. (Known as Ricky in the show.)**

**That was just for anyone who doesn't watch Home &amp; Away and aren't sure who Brax and Ricky are. :)**

**I wanted this up yesterday, but it kept getting longer and longer and I realised that if I wanted this up before Monday, I needed to write it.**

**I've worked on this all week. I'm trying to get this up before my iPad runs out of battery. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 75.

Cal wasn't sure why he was remembering what was happening now. She hadn't been anything special to him. She was just a woman he'd picked up, while out drunk, one night. He never expected that night to come back to haunt him, but it had.

_Flashback_

_Cal had, had an argument with Ethan about him staying out late and bringing girls back to the flat. Ethan wouldn't mind, but it wasn't his flat, it was Ethan's, he'd brought it with his half of the money from his mums death. Cal had spent most of his on beer, he betted and he didn't give Ethan rent. Which Ethan wouldn't mind, but he was a slob around the house. He left the toilet seat up. Left his underwear on the floor. His room was a mess. Really, it was just like living with a teenaged Cal again. _

_Ethan folded his arms. And looked at Cal, he was disappointed in his behaviour._

_"What?" Cal just rolled his eyes and headed in to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. Ethan sighed._

_"You could help, you know " Ethan said as he followed his brother in to the small, but neatly cleaned kitchen. _

_Cal turned around from getting the beer. He glared at Ethan for a moment before abandoning his beer and walking out in to the street. _

_End of flashback_

_Flashback 2_

_That same night, Cal stormed off to the pub in a huff. _

_Pushing through the doors, he walked over to the bar and the barman, who had been, cleaning glasses, turned to face him. "What can I get you?" He asked. _

_"A larger" He said, he was planning on drowning his sorrows in a couple of pints, before returning home and ignoring Ethan._

_The man nodded and started making the customers drink. Cal waited, leaning his arms against the counter. _

_A pretty blonde was sitting quietly in the corner, Cal decided to go and sit with her. _

_He took his drink, paid the barman and headed over to the corner where the pretty blonde was sitting. _

_The blonde shot him a shot smile, she recently broke up with her boyfriend, because of something that had been her fault. She'd agreed to her brothers plan, which had left Brax fighting for his life. Ricky had felt beyond terrible, knowing if Brax died, it would be all her fault. She should have stood up to Adam, and told him, that she didn't want to be a part of his plan. But her brother had simply told her he wasn't going to release her. She was going to go down with the rest of them. She had known she was in serious trouble with the police, but she still hoped that she convince Brax that the reason she went along with Adam, was to save his life. He had been understandably furious with her, but then he'd forgiven her as he loved her. _

_"The names Cal" Ricky shrugged. That line was so corny. She took a sip of her wine. "what's yours?" Cal continued._

_She decided to tell him the truth. "Erica "_

_Cal nodded. Taking a sip he looked at her. Her skin was creamy, she had striking eyelashes and Cal knew that he wanted her._

_Once, they'd both finished their drinks, Ricky nipped off to the toilet and locked the door as she _

_"Sure" She said, she wasn't the type of woman to go home with a stranger, but there was something about Cal. He reminded her of Brax. They both drowned their drinks. And decided to leave. _

* * *

_Cal drunkly opened the door as Ricky laughed at something he was saying. _

_Cal knew he would wake Ethan up but he didn't care. _

_Letting Ricky go in before him, she took off her shoes and walked in to the small flat. Cal followed her._

_Walking down the corridor, Ricky remembered how she and Brax got together. It had been a one night stand. Did she want to do this? She didn't know. _

* * *

_Emerging the next morning wearing one of Cal's shirts, Ricky walked in to the kitchen. Her hair was tousled and her make up (which she'd forgotten to take off last night was smudged ) She raked her hands through her hair. _

_"Morning " Ethan mumbled, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed._

_"Morning" Ricky replied, knowing he knew that she'd spend the night in his brothers bed. _

_"He knew he had to be a good host. "Help yourself" _

_Ricky smiled at him. She wasn't really hungry, but she could do with a coffee. _

_Cal then appeared. He nicked a piece of his brothers toast, just as he done when they were children._

_"Thanks nibbles" He said, taking a hearty bite from the slice. _

_Ethan was angry. Cal knew how much he hated "Nibbles" as a nickname. It was fine when they were children, but now, they were both adults, it just seemed, I don't know, childish. _

_She picked up her leather jacket and put her bag over her shoulder. "I should get going" She told both Cal and Ethan, as she tucked her hair behind her ear._

_Cal nodded, scribbled his number on a piece of paper, in case she wanted to see him again._

_Ricky knew that she didn't want to see Cal again but she politely took the number and said goodbye as she turned and exited the flat. _

_End of flashback. _

He doubted she would remember him. But for some reason, he was remembering her.

* * *

Australian couple Darryl Braxton and Erica Sharpe were in a car that Brax had rented were on their way. Due, to the stresses they'd both been under at home, they'd decided to take a break and headed over to England. To see if they could sort out their problems. So, they'd left Angelo's, Brax's restaurant, in Brax's brothers, Kyle's hands and went off on a bit of an adventure. Neither of them had been to England before, but they both knew that it was going to be a change.

But they were unaware of the tragedy that was soon going to be unfolding.

Ricky was laughing at something Brax was saying, she knew his jokes were terrible, but he'd say she'd laugh like a hyena.

He was usually a confident driver but for some reason, he let his hands loosen.

The car skidded and Brax was unable to stop it. He tried, he really did, but all he heard was Ricky's screams. As they crashed in to a tree. Then she went silent. He looked over at her. He decided to talk to her to see if she'd respond.

"Are you OK, Rick?' He asked.

She didn't respond to him. Brax knew that he needed to call for help. He just hoped that, the car wouldn't burst in to flames. He had thought he could get Ricky out. But as he tried the doors he realized that they were trapped.

It was best to sit tight and wait for help to come.

* * *

Back at the ED, the red phone started to ring, a sign that there was a major incident on it's way in, and after taking the call, Zoe had gathered the team in the staff room.

"RTC, car vs tree, ETA 3 minutes. I need two doctors at the scene" She told them. She looked around and had decided on Cal and Ethan. Since joining, both doctors had only been out on a number of ambulances rides.

"OK" Said Ethan, he was looking forward to getting out on the action. But he preferred treating patients inside the ED as he felt he could connect with them, that he had a passion for getting them to open up to him.

Jeff, along with Dixie, drove Ethan and Cal to the scene of the accident. When, they got there, the two doctors jumped out and saw the scene.

Ethan noticed the car. It was tipped on it's side and he went over to investigate. There were two people trapped.

They knew it would be safer to get the man out first, leaving the woman inside, until they could get to her.

The man, Brax, was able to get out of the car. She was trapped between the seats.

Cal looked at the woman. He couldn't help thinking he knew her. Then, he realised it was his night stand. He ran his hand over his face. He had to remain professional.

Back at the hospital, Zoe found out that Brax's next of kin, was Ricky and her next of kin, was Brax.

They used the cutters to free the woman from the car.

She was lay on a spinal board and placed on a stretcher in the ambulance. Dixie sat with her as Jeff drove.

On, their way to the hospital, Cal travelled with Ricky and Ethan travelled with Brax.

Out, of the two, injuried Casualities, Brax was the one that was able to talk.

"This is Darryl Braxton, 33, involved in an RTC, possible dislocated leg. BP 140/ 90. GSC 15. " Dixie reeled off as Brax lay on the stretcher, his left leg in a frac pac.

"Just make sure Ricky's ok " Brax told the paramedics as they wheeled him in to the ED .

Dixie nodded "Will do, sweetheart " She was just trying to comfort the man.

Ricky was wheeled in, after Brax. She was lying unconscious on the stretcher and her arm was in a frac pac. She had cuts and bruises on her face. There was nothing the doctors could do for them, they'd heal on their own.

"This is Erica Sharpe, 22, involved in an RTC" Said Dixie. "Her BP is 60/ 90. Her GCS is 2" Dixie said as she wheeled her in to the ED.

She had wanted to bring the both of them in.

She'd been taken to RESUS. Zoe was treating her. She was still unconscious. Her CT had shown that she had a bleed.

"On 3, ladies and gents. " Dixie picked up a piece of the spinal board as did Jeff. "Over nice and gently" They slid her across and started to unstrap her.

Ethan walked in to help assist Zoe in treating Ricky.

"Can we get a head CT?" Ethan asked. He put on his stethoscope and checked her breathing. It wasn't very good.

An x- Ray showed that she had a tension pneumothorax. She would need a chest drain Ethan got the equipment ready. He made an incision in her chest, and inserted the drain.

Another x- ray confirmed that the tube was in the right place.

She'd broken her wrist, and Ethan had managed to put it back in place while she was out, he'd need to put a splint on it. She would need to be monitored for the bleed. She'd also broke a rib.

She'd need to stay in for a few days as Zoe wanted to keep an eye on her. She'd winced as she asked the clinical lead who was beside her, writing something in her notes, where her partner was.

"He's been looked over" Zoe informed her.

She nodded. She just hoped he was ok.

Ricky had been moved to cubicles, once it had been deemed that her life wasn't in danger anymore but she'd still be closely monitored. Cal came to visit her, seemingly remembering her from the one- night stand all them years ago.

"Did you tell him?" He asked, he was, referring, to their one night stand.

She knew she'd lose Brax if she did. She shook her head as she whispered "No"

"Good" Cal replied.

"Why?" Ricky asked, she was struggling to see how it was good, she was lying on the bed and she knew that Brax wouldn't want to know her if he found out she'd cheated. But they weren't together when she'd slept with Cal, after one too many, glasses of white wine.

Cal sighed, he couldn't think of a believable excuse. He left her to it. But he knew that Ethan deserved the truth.

Cal sighed again as he spoke to Ethan, who was looking over another set of patient notes at the reception desk. "I know her "

Ethan was confused. He looked up. "Who? The patient in cubicle 1?"

Cal nodded, it seemed that's all he was capable of doing at the moment.

Ethan took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. It seemed like Cal would never learn. And there he was, thinking that his brother had matured. How wrong he was.

Zoe entered the cubicle, she was holding Ricky's notes.

"Erica?" She asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?" Ricky asked, wondering what the female doctor wanted.

"Your pregnant" Zoe informed her. Ricky paled.

Zoe noticed this. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Ricky nodded her head, she'd been cleared of any damage to her neck. "Sure" She told the doctor.

Zoe frowned and looked at Cal.

The doctor shrugged.

"Back to work " Zoe told him.

Cal nodded and walked off.

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed.

"Anything you tell me will be in confidence " She continued.

"I know " Ricky said. Her head was a mess and she didn't know what cubicle Brax was in. She knew that she owed him her life. Without him, she'd be lying in a mourge now, leaving Brax to grieve his partner.

* * *

In cubicle, 3, Ethan was giving Brax stitches. His leg was in plaster and it would be off in a couple of weeks.

"Doc?" Brax asked.

Ethan looked at him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Is Ricky ok?" he asked, he was worried.

"I'll find out for you" He told him, as he finished stitching.

"Cheers, doc" Brax said.

Ethan smiled, taking off his gloves and exiting the cubicle, leaving Brax sitting on the bed.

Ethan soon returned, a smile on his face.

Brax looked up.

"She's fine" He smiled.

Brax nodded. He was glad.

Zoe wrote up a prescription for Ricky, aware that she'd be in pain after the crash. She gave it to Brax. He'd been offered some, but he refused them. His priority was Ricky.

* * *

A few weeks later, Brax had his arm around Ricky as he opened the door to the flat they were renting while they were in England. He'd just picked her up from the hospital. It was similar to Brax's studio flat in Oz, it had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.

Ricky walked in to the living room.

"Brax?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. She winced, due to the pain she was in.

Her partner turned to face her. "What's wrong Ric?" He asked.

Ricky took a deep breath, before she prepared to tell him. She didn't want to tell him in the hospital, in case Cal overheard and suspected that it was his baby. She really hoped it wasn't. She knew it couldn't be, but she couldn't live a lie either. She knew that the guilt would tear her apart.

Brax realised that she had been quiet. He put a hand to her cheek.

"Tell me the truth " He said to her. He hated it when she kept secrets from him, it made him feel like she didn't trust him.

Ricky nodded. It's what he deserved. "I'm pregnant" She whispered as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. She was worried she would lose the baby and that was understandable, considering that she'd had a miscarriage before.

"it'll be fine" Brax said, as he pulled her in to a hug. She leant against him, breathing in his smell. Checking his watch, he pulled Ricky up from the sofa and headed out in to the hallway, so that him, Ricky and bump could get some sleep.

Only, it turned out, that sleep wasn't on Ricky's mind as she struggled to get comfortable in the bed. Her arm was causing her pain. She put her other arm on her stomach.

A few hours later, Ricky was still wide awake, Brax was snoring peacefully beside her. She decided to go and get some air. Quietly leaving the bedroom, she made her way down the hallway and opened the front door. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she stared out at the night sky, she felt like her and Brax were distancing from each other and it wasn't what she needed right now. Surely, he didn't want them to split?

She rested her head in her hands as she sat on the wall, outside the flat.

She doubled over, when she felt twinges in her stomach. She headed back in to flat.

"Brax!" She shouted, in the hope that he could hear her.

But her boyfriend was a heavy sleeper, and he kept on sleeping.

Ricky sighed, walking in to the living room, after re- locking the front door. She eased herself on to the couch, willing the pain to go away. But it didn't and Ricky knew that she'd have to wake Brax up. So, she walked back in to the bedroom and shook Brax's shoulder gently.

But Brax didn't stare from his sleep. Ricky put her hands on her stomach, just as a gush of water spilled down her legs. She froze. This was it, she was about to become a mother.

The pain felt to her, like, she was having bad period pains. She took deep breaths to try to relieve herself of the pain, but she knew it was going to get worse.

"Ahh" She screamed, in pain, raking her hands through her hair. She wished she had Brax's hand to hold. She knew that her labour could take up to 8 hours as it was her first child, but she was quietly trying to cope with her pain, as she soon realized not even her loud screams could wake Brax up. She rubbed her belly.

She wrapped her in a towel that she found in the bathroom.

Brax woke when he heard a small baby cry. The crying showed she had a good set of lungs on her, like her father. Whoever that was. Ricky knew she had to find out. She couldn't believe she'd not known she was pregnant. She was still surfing, her wetsuit still fit and she'd had no cravings, no bouts of morning sickness. She counted herself lucky.

"She's perfect" Brax said, the baby had her eyes, her lashes, her creamy skin and had inherited Brax's nose.

Ricky smiled as she said. "I know"

Brax leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She placed her hands on his chest.

She knew she'd have to get the baby checked out. She looked down at her.

* * *

When Cal woke up the next morning, Ethan had already left for work. He figured that he'd let his brother sleep in for a while.

Cal walked in to work the next day and Zoe walked over to him. "Cubicle 1 needs, checking on "

Cal walked in to the cubicle where Ricky was, once again, resting but this time she had a baby girl in her arms. And Brax had his arm around her, they looked like the perfect family.

"Yes?" Ricky asked as she noticed that Cal was staring at them.

The doctor thought of a lie. "I need to check your obs" He told her, stepping further in to the cubicle and drawing the curtain around the rails. It wasn't stritcly true, but Cal knew, that as a medical professional, nobody would question it.

"Fine" Ricky sighed, as she ran a hand, through her hair, she always did this when she was stressed, upset or feeling anxious. And it was fair to say, she was feeling a little bit of both.

He wrapped a BP cuff around he arm and inflated it so it tightened around her arm. She pulled a face in pain. Taking note of her BP, he took it off and put it on the side. He then took her pulse, he did this by putting his thumb and forefinger on her wrist and counted the beats.

Cal discreetly took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Ricky's blonde hair off. He knew he shouldn't of, but it was the only way he could get proof of weather or not, he was the father to her baby.

Her partner Brax, had seen was Cal was doing. He stood up and pinned Cal to the wall, he was handy with his fists. "Get off!" He growled at Cal, he hated anyone touching her.

"Brax, don't " Ricky said, she'd disturbed the baby in her arms as she started to cry.

Brax released Cal and sat down beside Ricky. She was rocking the baby. She looked exhausted and most probably felt sore but most women did after they'd just given birth.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Brax asked her. He was still feeling angry, but he knew to never take his anger out on Ricky as he knew she'd take the baby and walk out on him.

Ricky shook her head, she hadn't been expecting to be holding a baby in her arms. But she knew that she needed a name, she couldn't be called "Baby " for the rest of her life.

"What about Olivia?" Brax suggested looking at the baby in his partners arms.

"Olivia Braxton" Ricky echoed experimentally. Truth be told, she liked it.

* * *

Ethan and Cal were sitting at home. The DNA results lay on the coffee table in front of them. Cal had collected them after his shift had ended. Ethan looked at Cal.

Ethan, as usual, was the first to speak. "Are you ready?"

Cal was back to his normal method of nodding his head. He knew that these results would change his life either way.

"OK" Ethan said, as he looked at Cal, one more time, to make sure that he did want him to open the results. The man nodded. Ethan ran his finger under the seal and carefully pulled out the paper before unfolding it and beginning to read:

_'The DNA results show that Caleb is not the father to Erica's baby. '_

Cal put his head in his hands, he'd kind of gotten used to the idea of being a potential father.

Ethan put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK?" He asked, carefully.

"It's fine, Ethan " Cal told him, standing up and reaching for the paper and scrunching it up before walking in to the kitchen and binning the paper.

Cal knew his brother wasn't really fine, but he knew that he would drink himself in to a stupor before the pain stopped hurting. That, and bedding girls, but bedding Ricky, all them years ago, was what had got him in to this situation in the first place.

* * *

Brax and Ricky knew that they had to get back to Oz, to introduce Olivia to her uncle Kyle. She briefly thought about Adam but then realized he would brainwash her. Liked he'd brainwashed her mother. She pressed a kiss to Olivia's tiny forehead.

"Ready?" Brax asked, as he hobbled in to the living room. They were going for a walk, before they had to get a taxi to the airport, and then wait for their flight to be called.

* * *

Cal decided to go to the gym on his day off, as he wanted to keep fit.

On, his way back from the gym, he bumped in to Ricky pushing a pram, Brax's arms around her waist.

Cal stopped. He didn't know why he did. He looked in to the pram to see Olivia asleep, she was wearing a pink baby grow with 'I Love Mummy' on.

"Congratlons " He told them.

"Cheers" Brax said as they walked off, back to their flat to get their things ready for their flight home.

* * *

Brax was relived to be back home. He could get back to doing what he loved. And that was going for a surf. Ricky would usually join him but they both knew that she'd be busy with Olivia and keeping the flat tidy. They were discussions of them moving out and buying a bigger place. But this flat was the place that they'd slept together, after she'd come to the Bay for Brax's brothers engagement party. And they lived next door to Kyle and his new girlfriend Billie Ashford. Phoebe left the Bay as she realised that her and Kyle were not going to get back together. It had broke her heart to leave him, but she realised that they'd never, ever, ever get back together. They'd had a drink at Angelo's before she left.

Kyle walked in to Brax's flat. Ricky had just finished breast feeding Olivia, had winded and burped her daughter and was now lying on the couch, with her hair in a pony to keep it off her face.

Olivia was in her cot, she was asleep. And that meant Ricky could get some peace and quiet.

"Hey, Rick " Kyle greeted as he stepped in to the living room.

Ricky had an idea, she lifted Olivia and the child whimpered in her arms.

"Uncle Kyle, meet your niece " She smiled.

Kyle took the baby in to his arms and watched in awe as she grabbed on to his finger. She then snuggled in to him. Kyle looked content.

Brax come in and put his keys down on the table. Ricky smiled.

"Alright, babe?" Ricky asked, she was disspointed he'd just missed Kyle, but she knew the brothers would catch up soon.

Brax nodded and kissed her head. "I'm good " He sat down beside her.

"Good" Ricky murmured.

Brax took off his shoes and put his feet up on the table.

Wrapping his arm around her. He reflected on Olivia. She had been an unexpected surprise, but he knew Ricky had always wanted children and now she had a little daughter that weighed in at 3lbs 2Ozs. She was tiny but perfect.

Life was good for both of them.

They took her in and she was transferred to the baby unit.

They'd had a rota sorted. Ricky spent the morning with her in the baby unit, while Brax had some him time and at lunch, they switched, so the other could have some time to theirselves to do what they liked. And at night, one of the parents stayed while the other went home.

Ricky blamed herself though. Brax had told her to stop beating herself up.

* * *

Life was good for Cal too. Zoe had informed him that both him and Ethan had passed their exams they'd done. Cal was proud of his little brother, he always knew he was bright. But he never had expected to pass. He never passed his exams at school. Ethan had offered to help him but he refused. He was now no longer a locum doctor, he was now know as:

_"Consultant Caleb "Cal" Knight" _

And, that brought a real sense of achievement to him. That night, Zoe, Max, Ethan, Lofty and Charlie had agreed to come out for a pint to celebrate the brothers success and as, the brothers toasted each other, they also toasted to their dearly departed mother, Vera.

Cal raised his glass. "To Mum" Cal said.

Ethan raised his as well. "To Mum" He echoed quietly, clinking his glass against Cal's. Their mother would always be in their hearts.

* * *

**I wonder if anyone got to the end of this. I think this was longer than any prompt I've ever written. I don't know if there will be anymore crossover prompts. There might be as this was fun to write. I seem to love putting Ricky in danger. **

**I really, really liked writing this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**I don't know whether this was the end of this story. I guess it's up to you guys, really as it's run on your ideas. It includes some of my own. **

**If, it was, I'd like to thank everyone who has sent in prompts, left reviews and Followed and favourited this story, it really, really means a lot.**

**They'll be no updates to any stories from next Monday to the following Tuesday as I'm away in Turkey for the week. Which I'm really, really looking forward to. I think that's the reason why this got so, so long. Even longer than any Jessica prompts I've written and I loved writing for her. **


	76. Chapter 76

**So, I know I said this story was over, but then I got this idea, and instead of writing, yet, another new story, I thought I would add it in to this. The main reason, I didn't want to start a new story, was because, I'm struggling to deal with the ones I have. **

**All, I own is, spelling mistakes and not the characters.**

**I know Connie is clinical lead, but in all of my Casualty stories, Zoe is still CL.**

**Sorry, if this seems a bit rushed, it has been ages since I wrote for this.**

**Some Ethan and Lily as I really ship them. I'm happy Honey's back, but I like Ethan and Lily more. With a hint of Max/ Zoe but without their engagement.**

**I wanted to try to get this up before Saturday's episode. If, I don't, it'll probably be up, just after. So, it turns out, I didn't get this up this yesterday. **

**This doesn't follow on from the prompt where Ethan and Lily are married, and Lilly miscarried their baby. In, this, they are colleagues. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 76

Lily Chao was not having a good shift: First her moped had broken down on her and then because she'd had to continue her journey on foot, she had been late in to work and clinical lead Zoe was not happy with her.

"Lily, my office now!" She requested, her hand on her hip.

"Yes, doctor Hanna " Lily nodded.

Zoe stopped reading the notes of a patient and stepped out from behind the nurses station where she was reading them and walked to the lifts.

She seen Max. "Hey, beautiful "

"Not, now Max" Zoe rolled her eyes as the lift door opened and the two medics stepped inside the lift, as the doors closed, leaving Max to wonder what was going on.

Zoe got out on the floor that her office was on, leaving Lily to trail after her, like a naughty school child.

Zoe unlocked the door and walked inside. Lily followed her.

"What's go on?" Zoe asked.

Lily thought of an excuse as she spoke. "Nothing. "

Zoe raised her eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"Really" Lily said.

Zoe nodded but bit her lip.

And, Lily turned on her heel as she left the office and made her way down the stairs. She picked up a file and read who her patient was.

"Maria Wilson " She called and looked at the rows of patients, who were waiting to be either seen, or triaged.

A woman in her early 40's with brown hair cut in to a bob, got up and followed Lily to cubicle 1.

Lily drew the cubicle curtain, around, allowing Maria to sit on the bed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lily asked, bluntly.

"I have stomach pains"

"Then, you should have gone to your GP" She stated, bluntly again.

From, outside the cubicle, Ethan could hear Lily being brutal to the patient. He wondered weather he should step in.

* * *

Neusa had suddenly come over the junior doctor, causing her to rush out of cubicles, where she was treating Maria with Zoe.

"Sorry" She said as she rushed off.

"Doctor Chao!" Zoe called after Lily.

Ethan watched on, concerned.

Cal hit his brother on the back. "What's up, Nibbles?"

Ethan pushed his glasses up his nose as he said "Lily "

Cal let out a chuckle as he placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan turned around to face his brother and said "What?"

* * *

Lily rushed through the door of the staff toilets and almost ran in to a cubicle where she lifted the lid and emptied the contents of her stomach in to the bolw and sat back on her heels.

She had a very good of what was wrong with her. Grabbing a piece of tissue roll, she wiped her mouth as she flushed the chain and stood up.

Opening, the box, she read the instructions and then took out the thin white stick. She did what the instructions, asked her. She peed on the stick, stood up, and unlocked the door, bringing the stick out with her. She put it on the side while she turned on the taps and washed her hands. By, the time, she was done, her result was in.

_"Pregnant."_

Lily closed her eyes.

She looked at the result again. No, it hadn't changed in the last couple of minutes.

A baby didn't really feature in her plans, but she didn't want to have an abortion as she knew the rule in China. You were only allowed one child.

* * *

Ethan was in the staff room, on a break when Lily walked in.

She looked pale. Ethan thought to himself. He braced himself to ask.

"Lily, are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" The doctor snapped at him and opened her locker, putting the test inside. She shut the locker and leant against it.

Ethan looked at her as she folded her arms across her chest and stalked out of the staff room.

"OK" Ethan muttered to himself as he stood up and left the staff room, to resume his duties. He didn't see Lilly for the rest of the shift.

* * *

As, the end of her shift come, she couldn't have been happier, she just wanted to go home and think about what she was going to do.

Lily walked home on foot. She knew that she had to tell Ethan she was pregnant, and it was his baby, she hadn't been with anyone else.

She unlocked the door to her flat and she walked inside. It was only a small one, more like a studio flat, but it suited her. She walked in to the living room and opened her handbag and took out the stick. She then took out her phone and text Ethan.

* * *

Cal walked in to his and Ethan's house. He came home later than Ethan.

He found Ethan on the sofa, his phone in his hand, he was staring at the words on his phone.

**"Ethan, I need to see you" **

Ethan was confused. Did she want to talk about work?

He stood up from the couch and headed in to his bedroom.

"Ethan, where are you going?" Cal asked, sitting down on the couch and switching on the TV.

"Out" replied the younger one as he entered his room and opened his wardrobe, getting out a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt and black shoes. He walked out of the room and headed back in to the living room to pick up his wallet. He left the house, getting in to his car and driving to Lily's place.

Parking outside, he turned off the engine and opened the door and

Ethan rang the bell to Lily's flat and the door opened to reveal Lily, dressed in jeans, a jumper, a pair of flats and her hair hung down her back.

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Hi" He replied, just as shyly.

Lily moved aside so that he could walk in to the flat. Lily shut and locked the door as she walked in to the living room.

Ethan was sat nervously on the couch. Lily sat beside him.

She wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She knew that he had a right to know.

"So" Ethan clasped his hands on to his knee.

"Ethan" Lily started.

"Yes?" He said nervously.

"I'm pregnant " She told him.

"What?" He was in shock. It had been one night. "Are you sure?"

Lily got the stick out of her bag and showed him, the sign that read "Positive "

Ethan visibly paled.

* * *

Ethan returned home, a few hours later. His head was in a spin. He inserted his key in to the lock and walked in to the house.

He heard Cal call, "What's up nibbles?"

"Lily's pregnant " he admitted, to himself.

Cal jumped up.

"Lily's what?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Pregnant" He whispered.

Cal didn't think Ethan would have had a child on the way.

Ethan went to bed. Hopefully things would seem ok again in the morning. He locked the door to his room, once he was inside he took off his shoes and put them down by the bed.

* * *

Ethan and Lily walked in to the department the next morning. Zoe was going to give them a scan. She meet them in one of the cubicles.

"Take a seat on the bed, Lily" Zoe smiled, picking up the hand - held Doppler.

Lily lay down on the bed and pulled up her scrub top.

"This'll just feel cold " Zoe said, as a doctor, Zoe knew Lily knew this, but it was safer to tell her.

She winced as the gel came in to contact with her tummy and Zoe moved the probe around as she found the image that she was looking for.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked, pausing the image on the - screen.

Lily looked at Ethan.

"No, it's ok" He told the clinical lead.

Zoe nodded as she pressed print on the screen and told them she would be back in a minute, leaving the two parents alone.

Zoe walked over to the printer and picked up the two prints and waved them in the air to allow them to dry off. She then turned on her heel and headed back inside the room, where Lily was still lying on the bed, she leaned up and wiped the gel off her stomach.

Zoe handed Ethan the scans and Lily got off the bed.

The two of them left the room, hand in hand and Zoe got back to work.

* * *

Zoe went in to her office and shut the door. She headed to her desk and sat down as she studied the files in front of her.

* * *

Lily was at home. Her and Ethan had brought a house together. Only a handful of colleagues knew she was pregnant and she was due in a matter of weeks. Ethan had gone to work, as they still needed an income and Lily planned to take her maternity to bond with their new arrival. They didn't know the gender so

She was standing in the kitchen, washing dishes when she felt a twinge in her belly.

Lily rubbed her stomach, hoping that would make the pain go away. She rang Ethan.

"Hello?" Said Ethan, as he walked in to the staff room.

"it's me" Lily gasped in pain.

"Are you OK?" Ethan asked, concerned.

Lily gritted her teeth as she replied

"OK" Ethan said, trying to stay calm.

"ETHAN!" Lily screamed in pain.

"I'll get Dixie and Jeff" He said, as he cut the call and left the staff room quickly, trying to find the paramedics.

He spotted Jeff first and hurried over to the male paramedic.

"Lily's in labour" Ethan informed Jeff.

Jeff nodded and went to inform Dixie as the two went to the rec Room to get their medical kits. Jeff then

"Hello, ambulance service " Jeff called as he stepped in to the flat with Dixie in tow.

"Lily sweetheart?" Dixie called, as she walked in to the flat to see Lily in the front room, crouching down, trying to cope with the pain.

"In here" She whispered. Dixie folllowed the sounds of the scream.

Jeff went to get a spinal board and the two paramedics were soon wheeling Lily, on a stretcher, in to the ambulance.

Ethan was waiting anxiously for Lily to arrive.

Dixie and Jeff burst through the ED doors with Lily screaming in pain. Ethan walked over to her. He stroked her sweaty hair.

"It hurts!" She screamed, the sounds of her screams echoing around the ED as Robyn, Lofty and Cal all turned around to look at her.

Ethan looked embarrassed as Cal walked over to them both.

"Lilly " He said. "you are in safe hands"

* * *

She was wheeled in to a side room and Ethan helped her on to the bed while Zoe offered her gas and air, which she gulped down as the contraction got intense even more than it was already was.

"I can't do this!" Lily cried, letting her guard down.

"You can" Ethan reassured her as he took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"OK, Lily, I can see the head " Zoe told her.

Her labour was fast but Ethan didn't think he'd stand to see Lily in pain.

Ethan's grip on her hand tightened as the doctor on the bed, used all her mite to push the child out in to the world.

A cry come from the new child and Zoe reached for a towel and wrapped it in it.

Zoe lay the baby on Lily's chest and then left the new parents to it.

"I love you " Ethan told her.

Lily nodded tiredly. She looked at the baby in the cot and gave a small smile as she placed her glasses on the side. She shook her long hair back.

Ethan stared at her.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Your beautiful " Ethan whispered quietly.

Lily blushed. Ethan sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand in his.

They both looked at the baby in the cot. It was dressed in a white babygrow that Ethan had quickly brought from mother care. It needed a name.

Lily smiled as she replied. "Anna Hardy. "

Ethan smiled. "Sounds perfect "

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I enjoyed writing it. I might re- open this, not really sure though. Thank you for reading. **

**I'm kind of getting bored of writing pregnancy storylines. That goes for wedding services too. **


	77. Dixie's adventure

**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to thank CharieK for the review and suggestion, I'd never thought to write about Dixie adopting a child. A****lso, I know very little about the adoption process. So some of this may be research and some of it may be made up. I don't own any characters that you see here. **

**Jeff is dead.**

**I wanted to try to get this up before Saturday's and Sunday's episodes. But it doesn't look like I will so here's the update, hope you guys enjoy this. All, I own is, spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Just a quick update, was written quickly before I go away for the weekend. Hope everyone enjoys Casualty tomorrow. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 77.

Dixie was sat on the couch, in the living room, in her best suit, little Abs by her feet. Well, he wasn't so little anymore. She was waiting for the social worker to come over to discuss her options about potentially adopting a child.

The doorbell rang and Dixie got up to answer it, walking in to the hallway.

"I'm Mary, the sociol worker " The woman told her.

"Hello " Dixie smiled as she allowed Mary to enter he- Jeff's home.

"If you were successful in fostering, would you like to do it again?" Mary asked, getting a notepad and pen out of her bag as she sat down on the couch.

Dixie didn't know how to respond, instead she picked up her cup of tea as she wondered her answer. She eventually shook her head as she had her work to consider.

Mary nodded her head and stood up. "Can I have a look around?" She asked.

Dixie nodded and decided to leave her to it. She put Abs lead on him and decided to take him for a walk as he needed one and she wanted some fresh air. She opened the door, picked up the car keys and house keys and left the house.

She had decided to make an unexpected visit to Polly's grave. She walked in to the cemetery as Abs walked beside her. When, she got to Polly's grave, she sat down on the cold ground and spoke.

"Hey, Poll, sorry, I haven't been in a while, sweetheart " She started as she realised that Polly couldn't hear her, but it brought Dixie comfort. She stood up as she patted Abs send left the cemetery, heading back to her house, the social worker had gone, the time she got back, but she'd left a note.

_"I'll be in touch, Dixie" _

She folded the paper and poured some dog food in Abs bowl.

* * *

After sociol workers, had came around to inspect the house, Jeff had left it to her in his will, Dixie had to wait to hear wheather or not, had she been successful in adopting a child?. She was keeping her fingers crossed. She hadn't told Iain about her plan in case she wasn't successful but since when did Dixie fail at anything?

She was sat in the rec room when she got a phone - call. She knew she shouldn't be taking personal calls but this was a call that could change her life. She took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello" Dixie said.

"Is that Kathleen Dixon?" Said the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Yes?" she said, crossing her fingers on her other hand and staring at a picture of Jeff, that she kept on her desk, she knew he was looking down on her and his kids, John and Sophia.

"We've assessed your application to foster and we are pleased to tell you that it's been approved. "

Dixie couldn't believe it. She was finally getting a child of her own to love and care for. After thanking them, she put the phone down and could feel a smile pulling at her lips.

* * *

Dixie had taken Zoe with her for moral support, as she couldn't have children either, so she knew what it was like. Zoe placed her hand on Dixie's shoulder in support as both women got out of the car and made their way to the building.

Mary gave Dixie the details, of the little girl she was soon going to meet. "Her parents died in a crash. She was the only survivor. With no other family members, on the scene we brought her here "

"Blimey " Dixie's heart went out to the young girl as Mary opened a door.

"Hello, sweetheart, my names Dixie. What's yours?" She asked as she walked through the door and noticed a little girl.

The young girl hid behind the social workers leg. Mary turned to face the young girl.

Dixie and Zoe looked at each other.

Mary turned to both Dixie and Zoe. "She's just shy "

"Yep " Zoe said as another woman showed them both to a machine where they could get a coffee or tea.

Zoe turned to face Dixie as she took a sip of her coffee. "You'll be a great mum, Dix"

Dixie looked up at her boss, she appreciated Zoe's words as she really wanted to be a mum and this was her last chance.

Dixie filled out the forms and left the numbers needed in case the Social worker needed to get in touch with her. After, she'd filled out the forms, she watched as Mary helped put the child in to her car.

The jounery home was quiet but Dixie reasoned she was tired as she looked at the girl in the back.

* * *

"It's ok, darling " Dixie whispered as the little girl gazed up at the big house.

"Will I live here?" Charlotte asked, her tired eyes looking in to Dixie's warm ones.

Dixie smiled at the young girl with her black curls, brown eyes and said. "Of course, you will, sweetheart. " She held out her hand and the two of them made their way to the front door and she unlocked it and allowed Charlotte in to the house where she stood in the hallway as Abs come out, wagging his tail excitedly.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she patted Abs fur and the dog barked.

Dixie smiled, as she headed in to the kitchen.

Taking, Charlotte by the hand, she led her up the stairs and in to the room which would be Charlotte's.

There wasn't much in there, at the moment, expect for a bed and a chest of draws, but she'd booked a day off to take Charlotte in to town to buy the little girl more bits.

* * *

**I hope this was close to what you were wanting, CharieK. **

**I liked writing this one. **

**Next chapter: Cal is involved in an accident. Will Ethan be able to save his brothers life? Prompted by guest. **


	78. Chapter 78

**This prompt was prompted by guest with the prompt of: Cal is involved in an RTC, will Ethan be able to save his brothers life? Based on "Born Lucky"**

**In this prompt: Max and Zoe aren't married and Zoe is still clinical lead.**

**As always, I don't own the characters, they belong to the BBC, I'm just playing with them for a while. But, I do own any spelling mistakes.**

**I'm no doctor or nurse, so my medical side has come from the net. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 78

Brothers Cal and Ethan grabbed a coffee before work.

"Here we are, nibbles" Cal said, putting the plastic cups down on the table.

Ethan looked up at Cal. "Caleb, what have I said about calling me nibbles?"

Cal laughed as he sat down and took a sip of his own. "I know. Sorry "

Ethan smiled as he took a sip of his. "It's ok"

The two brothers continued to drink in silence. When, they were done, they walked out on to the street, and Cal headed for a ciggie. As, a doctor, he knew it was a digesting habit, but

Cal got in to his car and started driving while Ethan decided to walk. Cal started the car and didn't think to put his belt on, because it was only a short ride to the ED. He didn't know what happened. One minute, he was singing along to a song on the radio and the next he was trying to swerve to avoid a car.

* * *

Dixie walked in to the rec room where Jeff was. "Come on, Jeff, we have a shout"

"Coming, Dix" Said Jeff as he stood up and headed to the ambulance. They put the blue sirens on and drove to the scene of the accident.

When, Dixie and Jeff, got to the scene, they noticed two cars, smashed together. Dixie walked over to one of the cars and spotted someone: Cal.

"Jeff, it's Cal " Dixie told him.

Two other paramedics were seeing to the other driver. She seemed unhurt with a bit of whiplash, but they were taking her to hospital.

They had to wait for the emergency services to get Cal out.

Dixie and Jeff stepped back and watched, ready with their equipment to transport Cal to hospital, but they would have to do it, quickly and carefully.

Once, Cal was out, they put the spinal board underneath him and placed it gently on a trolley before pushing the trolley in to the back of the ambulance. The blue sirens went back on as they drove back to the hospital.

They got back to the ambulance bay and opened the back doors, lowering the stretcher down. They then took it round to the front of the hospital doors.

"This is Caleb Knight, 33, involved in an RTC, BP 60/90. GCS 9. " Dixie gave out the revelant info as they wheeled the stretcher in.

Ethan froze, as he heard the words and slowly turned around to see Dixie and Jeff, wheeling a stretcher in, with Cal lying lifeless on it.

"RESUS" Clinical lead Zoe Hanna said, as she walked alongside the stretcher and they pushed it through the doors.

"On 3 please" They all picked up a piece of the spinal board and moved it across on to the bed.

Zoe hooked a head CT and Ethan checked his brothers breathing.

"There's no - one else" Zoe told him and Ethan tried to think about anything else, other than the fact that his older brother, was, lying on a bed unconscious, about to be operated on.

Zoe helped Ethan on with his gown and he tried to swallow his nerves.

He inserted the needle in to Cal's skin, but his hands were shaking.

"That's it" Zoe encouraged him.

Lofty looked at the monitor. "His BP is low at 90/ 60."

Zoe put the oxygen mask on him and set up an IV line, Zoe was going to monitor him, before he was taken to a side room.

* * *

Ethan walked along the corridor, the side room that Zoe and Max had wheeled him up to, after his operation.

The beeping of the machines reminded Ethan that Cal was in a stable condition, all he had to do now, was wake up.

"Cal" Ethan pleaded, sitting down and taking his brothers lifeless hand. "I need you to wake up, mate. Why? Because you are my safety net. "

* * *

Ethan had gone outside and seen Zoe lighting up a cigaratte. She turned around to Ethan.

"How's Cal?" She asked, looking at him with a concerned look.

Ethan shrugged, he didn't know how Cal was. Zoe placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

Robyn walked walked out to find Zoe and Ethan. "Ethan" The red - head smiled."Cal is awake"

"Thanks Robyn " Ethan walked in to the ED and headed for the lifts, impatient to get to his brother.

When, the lift doors, opened Ethan stepped out and headed along the corridor. He put his hand on the handle and took a deep breath, before pushing down on the handle.

Cal was lying on the bed, a NG tube under his nose, a BP cuff on his arm.

He looked weakly at Ethan and whisered. "Hey nibbles"

Ethan laughed, a tear escaping as he realised he could have lost Cal, he didn't think he'd be so happy to hear the nickname "Nibbles"

Ethan reached out and held his hand. Brothers stuck together, no matter what life threw at them and they'd get through Cal being in hospital together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter, an update because Casualty isn't on tonight. I actually wrote the ending before I started the chapter. Well, it was supposed to be the ending, but then I added more. Probably one of the shortest chapters I've written for this story. Well, it ended up getting slightly **

**Its up to you guys what happens next with this. Do you want to see it end? **

**If, it was, I'd like to thank those who have prompted, followed and favourited. Thank you! **


	79. Cal's shock

**This orginally was going to be it's own story, but the reason I didn't do it as a full story was because I've got so many others. **

**This was requested on PM by beckyboogle after I reviewed her story "Rainy Day" **

**I've never written Taylor before so I apologise if she's too bad character wise in this. I tried youtube to see if I could find clips of her and Cal together, but all I could find was the clip of Cal and Ethan fighting. **

**Hope everyone enjoys Casualty tonight.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 80

Taylor was sat in her prison cell. She kept thinking of how she had minipulated Cal over her fake charity. It was wrong of her, but near the end, she had started to have genuine feelings for "I'm doctor Knight, but you can call me Cal "

Another prisoner banged on her cell door and as Taylor stood up, her mascara eyes widened. "You?" She gasped, as she watched the other woman draw a knife out from behind her back and she thrust in to Taylor.

Taylor, lay whimpering on the cold floor as the other prisoner left the cell.

* * *

"Unknown female, 36, stabbed at Holby prison, BP, 60/ 90. GSC 2" Dixie pushed in stretcher with a woman lying limp on it, but it wasn't the woman that caught Lily's eye, it was the metal that she was handcuffed to.

The stretcher was wheeled in to resus, the patient moved over to the bed. Tests were ordered, scans were booked.

"Zoe, she's bleeding out " Robyn said.

"Call threatre " Zoe replied, Robyn nodded, making her way over to the phone. Bad news. They were backed up.

Zoe would have to try to stop the bleed. After putting on a gown, a pair of gloves and a pair of goggles, she set about stopping the bleed.

After she had finished stitching her up, Zoe had decided it would be safer, to get the baby out of her womb.

The baby, a girl, let out a piercing cry.

"Hello, little one " Robyn whispered as she placed her in the plastic cot ready to be taken up to the special baby care unit.

On, her break, Robyn went up to lost and found, the baby needed something to wear. She rooted

* * *

Cal was sat in the peace garden, his head in his hands, the wind was getting up around him, but he was unaware of it.

"Any idea who she belongs to?" Charlie Fairhead, who was back to work after his heart attack, asked.

Cal shrugged his shoulders. "Me apperently " He had no idea what to do with a baby and the little one didn't even have a name.

Charlie clapped Cal on the shoulder as he stood up and walked back in to the ED.

Cal knew that he should get back to, he was still on shift. He stood up and stretched.

He walked in to the ED, barging through the doors of "RESUS"

"Cal?" Taylor looked at him, she hadn't seen him in months, but he still looked the same as he did when she last saw him.

"Is she mine?" Cal hissed at his ex - girlfriend.

Taylor nodded quickly. "Yes, Cal, she's yours"

Cal couldn't believe it. He looked furious. Why did she keep it from him?

"I'm sorry" Taylor told him.

"It's a bit late " He bit back, anger running through him as he walked out again, nearly knocking over Ethan.

"Watch it" He snapped at his younger brother.

"Are you ok, Cal?" Ethan asked.

"Fine" He replied, running a hand over his head.

Ethan sighed, but then he saw. Taylor. She was bad news? Had she tried to con Cal for more cash?

Taylor would be kept in for a few days, until then, the baby girl, who Robyn had decided to call Lucy, would go in to care.

* * *

Baby Lucy had been allowed to go home with Cal and her uncle Ethan. Cal walked in to the living room, there was nothing suitable for a baby, he'd just have to leave her in the car seat he had borrowed off staff nurse Harrison.

The baby whimpered. Cal picked her up.

"Shh " He whispered, moving side to side with her. "Daddy's here"

Hearing them words, made Ethan proud of his brother. He walked in to the living room where Cal was now sat on the couch, baby Lucy back asleep.

Ethan spoke. "We'll get some things for her tomorrow" He said gently.

Cal nodded his head. "Thanks Eth"

"It's okay" Ethan replied, giving his brothers shoulder a quick squeeze before he left the room, to head upstairs to go to bed.

Cal followed shortly after, being careful of Lucy as he climbed the stairs. If he had his way, Taylor wouldn't get her hands on the little girl. He nudged open the door with his shoulder and stepped in to the room.

He'd have to put the seat by his bed. He placed the seat down gently and then go in to bed and propped himself up on his elbow, watching his little girls chest rise and fall as sh slept it really was a beautiful sight.

* * *

**A bit shorter than what I usually write. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, I liked the Cal and Taylor pairing. **


	80. Adam comforts Jess

**As you guys know, this includes my ideas to. And I had this idea pretty much after I'd uploaded the last chapter. It is Adam and Jess as I haven't wrote them together in ages. :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Jynx999: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I've never written Cal and Taylor together before. **

**Second update of the night.**

**This chapter continues from chapter 25 and then 28 :) **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 80. 

Jessica was lay in bed, she had recently re- started chemo for her cancer. It left her feeling weak, tired and she had mouth ulcers.

Her "husband " was in the shower when he heard Jessica's screams come from their room. Hurriedly, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around him and walked in to their bedroom.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Adam asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I'm fine" She was trying to stay strong. But it wasn't working.

"Shh, it's ok" He smiled, kissing the side of her head. He spotted strands of her hair lay on the pillow.

"Adam" She sniffed, her head buried in his chest.

"Um?" He replied, bringing her face up to his.

"I'm " her grip loosened on him and he watched in horror as she had a seizure.

He knew what to do, but he didn't have any diazepam on him, all he could do was stroke her hair and wait for her to come out of it.

He lay down and shifted her gently so that she was feeling comfortable in his arms.

* * *

He leant over her putting his arms either side of her. He kissed her forehead. He listened as her breathing slowed and put the duvet over her. She kept shifting in Adam's arms as he stroked her hair.

* * *

The next day, they decided to go to the cemetery to visit Harry's grave.

Jessica felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stared at the stone in front of her.

Adam wiped it away from her cheek and stared emotionlessly at the stone which contained his only child. He knew that his brother Alex would be looking after his nephew up there.

"Come on" Adam offered his hand to his wife, who took it and allowed him to pull her up. They walked home hand in hand and as Adam opened the door, Jessica rushed in to the en- suite down stairs and vomited.

Adam bent down and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Jessica pushed her hair back from her face as she got some tissue roll and dabbed at her mouth. She flushed it down the toilet.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He questioned her.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Course" Adam smiled as they walked along the hallway and headed upstairs for their bedroom, Adam's arm around her waist.

Jessica got under the covers as her phone went off with a text from Zoe, they were short staffed for the next shift. Adam and Jess both knew she shouldn't be working but they also knew Zoe wouldn't text if she wasn't desperate.

Adam joined her on the bed as she looked at the photos of them on their wedding day, with their son and with her kids. She kissed the one of Harry before closing her eyes.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will be one of mine as I have had another idea for this. It will include Ethan, and possibly Cal but I'm not sure yet. **


	81. Chapter 81

**This prompt continues from chapter 79. Excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm writing some of this while on this course that I attend and the laptop is quite slow.**

**I have an interview tomorrow for an admin job, and I will admit I'm nervous, so posting this is taking my mind off tomorrow. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 81.

Taylor didn't think the day would come where she was released. She walked in to the cell and sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. All, she had to do, was sign the release papers and get a taxi, and she knew where she was going.

The officer came to escort Taylor out of the cell, through the corridors and to the desk while she smirked at the officer behind the desk. The officer handed her belongings over after she had signed the paperwork.

* * *

Taylor shut the door to the taxi after paying the driver and she walked in to the ED, ready to seek out her baby's father, but she knew that he wouldn't want to see her, after all the pain she had put him through. She turned on her heels and walked in to the ED.

Cal stopped and stared as he saw a flash of blonde hair. There was one person he knew with the blonde hair. The toxic Taylor. She smiled evilly as she spotted him.

Taylor looked straight at her ex. "I want my daughter, Caleb "

Cal scoffed. "No way, Taylor " He had grown used to having the baby girl around.

"Are you ok, Cal?" Ethan asked as he passed him. Taylor narrowed her eyes, she still blamed Ethan for having her arrested.

Cal nodded at Ethan.

Ethan didn't look convinced, but he picked up his patient file and lead them to cubicles.

* * *

Ethan found Cal outside, with his head in his hands. He walked up to his older brother.

"Are you ok?" He asked, again, sitting down beside his brother.

"Taylor wants Lucy back " He said.

"Right " Ethan said weakly.

Cal thumped the arm of the bench with his hand.

Ethan winced.

"I can't lose her Ethan" Cal shook his head.

Ethan wanted to think of something reassuring to say to him, but he couldn't think of anything.

Cal slammed the back of the taxi in pure frustration.

Inside, the taxi Taylor smirked to herself. She didn't want the baby, but she wanted to hurt Cal and she knew by taking Lucy away from him, she knew she was.

Lucy whimpered in her mothers arms and she picked her up, rocking her in her arms.

* * *

Back at the flat, it seemed everywhere Cal turned, it seemed he was reminded of his baby daughter. Her rocker was in the living room, her teddy was on the floor. Cal picked it up and held it to him, inhaling the scent it carried of his daughter.

Ethan was watching his brother and his heart filled with sadness. He placed his hand on his shoulder. But Cal shrugged him off angrily.

"Leave me alone, Ethan"

"OK" Ethan replied, removing his hand as he started to move towards the door. "But Cal I'm here, if you want to talk "

* * *

**Loved calling Taylor "Toxic"**

**Thanks for reading. I wasn't planning on writing this, but I got the idea, of Taylor being released and coming back to get her daughter off Cal, liked it and so I had to write it. **

**So, I know I said this was supposed to be a Ethan and OC chapter, but this update came to me instead, hope you enjoyed it. I know we are only on Wednesday****, but if you watch Casualty on Saturday, please no spoilers as I'm at a BBQ and may not watch it till Sunday. **


	82. Chapter 82

**So, tonight is the first annivasary of Jeff's death and I wanted to explore how Ethan was feeling. As you guys may know the reason I'm including it in these one - shots is because I don't want to start a new story. On with the chapter.**

**This is up quite early as I know I will forget if I don't post it now. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 82.

Ethan stood in the kitchen, staring at the calendar on the wall. The date was circled in red. He knew what that meant. It was the anivasary of Jeff's death. And Ethan, who had suffered from survivors guilt, the fact that he was was saved and Jeff wasn't, felt guilty all over again.

Cal walked in to the kitchen, he noticed Ethan's face.

"Ethan, it's ok to feel sad" He told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ethan shook his head. "Cal I'm fine" He told the older one, but it was obvious that he was wasn't.

Cal sighed, he desperately wanted to help Ethan, but he didn't know how to. A few weeks after the crash, he had suggested counselling but Ethan had brushed him off and thrown himself in to his work.

The two of them headed out of the flat and in to Ethan's car and he started the car and they drove to the ED. Ethan cut the enginge and hot out of the car as did Cal and the older brother wrapped an arm around Ethan as he squirmed under him.

Cal laughed at him as they headed inside and to the staff room to change in to heir scrubs .

* * *

On, her break, Dixie walked to Jeff's bench, with a coffee in her hands. She sat down on the bench and then she realised she wasn't alone. Ethan was sat beside her with his NHS hoodie wrapped around him.

"it's my fault Jeff's dead " Ethan said.

Dixie swallowed her mouthful of coffee before speaking. "No, sweetheart, it wasn't, it was an accident "

Ethan let a tear fall down his cheek as Dixie pulled him in to a hug. The two needed that hug. Ethan stood up, thanked Dixie and she nodded as she continued to drink her drink.

* * *

At the end of the shift, the team meet in the pub, and Dixie brought the first round of drinks. She put the tray down on the table and lifted her drink. As did everything else.

Tamzin walked in to the pub, with her hoodie up over her face, she'd left and now she decided to return as she wanted to toast Jeff's memory. She sat down next to Dixie, who whispered quitely.

"Hiya sweetheart "

Tamzin offered her a weak smile in return.

Ethan stood up and pushed his glasses up his nose nervously, he wasn't known for his public skills.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He asked, quitely.

The team turned to face him as he picked up his glass of orange juice and said quitely.

"To Jeff!"

"To Jeff, our hero!" The team repeated as they all clinked glasses. Tamzin and Dixie had tears in their eyes as they toasted the man they had loved.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Dissopointed that we have no Cal and Ethan tonight. **


	83. Rita's shock

**After last nights episode I think it's inevitable that Rita will fall pregnant with Iain's kid. I've written Rita before, but not Iain, so we'll see how this goes.**

**I haven't put the ages of the characters in for a while, so here goes. **

**Iain: 32.**

**Rita: 36.**

**They are aged to what they are in RL. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 83. 

Rita's head pounded as she attempted to lift it from the pillow. "Ow" She groaned as she attempted to sit up and locate the packet of paracetamol and a glass of water. She tipped the two small tablets in to her hand and took them with a large gulp of water.

It was then she saw Iain lying next to her. She looked under the covers. They were both... naked.

"Shit " thought Rita as the events of last night come flooding back to her.

Iain opened his eyes. "Morning Rita"

"Morning Iain " She replied, running a hand through her short blonde hair. She then grabbed her dressing gown which was singing on the end of the bed and wrapped it around her, securing the belt around her.

* * *

As, the clinical nurse manager, walked in to the ED, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Zoe knew this only too well, as when she went out drinking if, she was in the ED the next day, she'd come in wearing a pair of a Channel sunglasses.

Zoe laughed as she saw her friend. "You remind me of me when I went out drinking"

Rita entered her office and sat at her desk as she rested her head in her hands. It had been an emotional shift for the team as the first anniversary of Jeff's death had approached and people were in a sombre mood.

"Come in "

Iain walked in, standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes Iain?" Rita asked.

"About last night?" He started to say but Rita put a hand up to stop him and gave him a small smile.

"What about it?" She asked. To be honest, she wanted to forget about it, but Iain, he looked like the cat that had got the cream.

"Shall we do it again?"

* * *

A wave of sickness washed over the small nurse and she left the office as she headed for the toilet, she was now doubting that this was more than a hangover. She walked in to the toilets, thankful that they were empty. She sunk to her knees as she vomited in to the bowl and sat back on her heels for a few moments before she got a bit of tissue roll and wiped her mouth. She threw the tissue in to the toilet and stood up. She flushed the chain and unlocked the door, heading to the sinks to wash her hands.

She headed to the chemist, on her lunch break, with her grey jacket and glasses on and brought a pregnancy test. She didn't know what she wanted the result of the test to be, she'd never wanted kids before, never wanted them with Mark, but now she couldn't help, but wonder if she could have a baby. She was 36, her career was good and she had a decent group of friends within the ED. She looked at her watch and saw that she needed to get back to the hospital. She pulled a £20 out of her purse and waited for the woman to give her the bag with the test in. She left the shop and headed back to the ED. She checked her watch again, she still had a few minutes left of her lunch break and she headed back in to the toilets. Locking, the door to the cubicle, she sat down on the toilet for a few minutes, before taking the box out of the bag and opening the box. She pulled out the instructions, read them and then did what the box told her. She closed her eyes as she stood, binned the rubbish and walked out.

"Rita are you ok?" Clinical lead Zoe Hanna, asked, as she saw her friend was looking pale.

Rita wanted to tell Zoe the truth, so she did.

"I'm pregnant"

"Congratlons "

"Thanks"

"Does the dad know?"

"No" Rita shook her head.

"He deserves to know Rita " Zoe told her and Rita wondered how she was going to tell Iain he was going to be a dad in- she flipped the thin stick over again - 3 months. She wasn't looking forward to the delivery, she was a petite woman and she knew that labour hurt. She shook her head. And off she went to find Iain.

Iain was in the staff room, and Rita braced herself to tell him the truth.

"Iain. " She said, almost nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I'm pregnant" She told him.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He said, almost in disbelief.

Rita nodded.

Iain stood up, Rita was sure he was going to walk out of the door.

He picked Rita up and spun her around, as she laughed, then Iain put her down and she striaghtened her scrubs.

* * *

When Rita arrived back at her flat, after her shift, she realised that it was too small, she would need a bigger place before the baby arrived. Maybe she could move in with Iain.

"What's up mate?" Dixie asked her work partner as they headed for the pub at the end of the shift.

"Rita's pregnant " He told her.

"Blimey" Dixie chuckled.

Iain said nothing, just took a sip of his pint.

"How far along is she?"

Iain shrugged. "I don't know "

Dixie nodded. She was happy for her friends.

Iain finished his pint and left the pub, he decided to go and visit Rita. He headed in the direction of the Farmead Flats and he rang the bell to Rita's.

Rita was sat in the living room when she heard the buzzer. Sighing, she walked in to the hallway and pulled open the door to find Iain standing there.

She moved aside to let him in and he walked in, Rita shut the door behind him. She walked in to the living room and sat down, as Iain followed her.

Rita spoke first. "I'm keeping the baby"

"Good" Iain wringed his hands as Rita kept a hand on her stomach.

He brought her face up to his, and they kissed, more focused on getting Iain's house ready for the new arrival.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it and thanks to Semperfi91, for the prompt, I hope this was somewhat close to what you were expecting.**

**I had to get some Iain and Dixie friendship in there, considering I've never written the two of them of them together.**


	84. Chapter 84

**I promise that the Alicia and Ethan prompt is coming, but after tonight's episode and red button I had to write this. I loved the red button. As always, I don't own the boys, the BBC do. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 84

_"It's better this way. I'm sorry" _

Cal ran a hand over his face and sighed as he scrunched up the paper. He was a fool for thinking that Taylor had changed.

"Where's Taylor?" Ethan asked, as he entered the on- call room.

"Who knows" Cal shrugged his shoulders as the baby girl started to whimper, obviously in need of a nappy change or a bottle, which Taylor hadn't seemed to leave with her.

"What are you going to call her?" Ethan asked, motioning to the baby on the bed, they couldn't keep calling her baby.

Cal shrugged again. He couldn't think straight. He didn't think he could do this. But the little baby needed a dad and it looked like it was him. For the time being, at least.

"What about... Vera?" Ethan struggled to get the words out, as it was the name of their late mother.

Cal looked down at the baby. "Vera Knight, yeah?"

The baby, or Vera as she was now known, stopped whimpering, it was as if she approved of having the boys' mothers late name.

Ethan smiled weakly, it had been a strange night. "I think she likes it"

Cal chuckled slightly. "Agreed"

* * *

The police had caught up with Taylor. One of the officers took a steps towards her and started talking:

"Taylor Ashbie I'm arresting you for evading prison, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not answer when questioned, it's something you nay later rely on in court. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

Taylor flinched at the use of her former surename. She felt the cold metal of the handcuffs click around her wrists. The door to the car was opened and she was led in, she sighed, this was her fault. She just hoped that Cal could give her baby the fresh start she deserved, she didn't deserve to be in a small cell with her mother. The car pulled away and Taylor was turning her back on her daughter and the man she had loved.

Going through the motions at the station, she soon found herself back in the cell that she had tried to escape from.

Her daughter would have a much better life with Cal.

* * *

**Was anybody else confused at the fact Taylor has changed her last name? I'm 100% certain she was Taylor Ashbie when she first arrived. I guess she's had to change her name to avoid the cops finding her. But I loved Ethan's little rymme. **

**Next chapter: Is the Ethan and Alicia prompt. **


	85. Alicia's past

**Here's the Ethan and Alicia prompt, I hope "Boywithastorytotell " enjoys this. **

**I love Alicia****, I remember when she was Amy in Emmerdale.**

**Ethan: 29. **

**Alicia: 23.**

**I'm going to try to get this up before Saturday. Hope everyone enjoys tomorrow's episode, I'm looking forward to it.**

**The bit about Alicia in this chapter is made up. Mention of a past character as well.**

**As always spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 85.

Alicia Monroe was seen as a happy go lucky girl. The junior doctor always had a smile on her face. She walked in to the ED and headed in to the locker room, to put on her green scrubs. She put her handbag in her locker and pulled the green material over her head. she put on the pants, tied her hair into a pony before slamming the locker door shut and heading out to the corridor.

Clinical lead Zoe was commanding the team. "Theres been an accident." She looked around them, her eyes lingering on Cal for a moment, before she shook her head.

"Dr. Monroe?" Zoe called out.

Alicia raised her head, since coming to the ED, she'd never been on a ambulance ride. She was interested about the atmosphere that was in the ambulance. She looked at Zoe.

"How would you like to go out on ambulance ride?"

Alica nodded and smiled, as she went to get the ready in the right kit that she needed to be in.

* * *

The accident was minor and soon Alicia, Dixie and the other paramedic were wheeling her in to the ED.

"This is Jenna Ashford, 22, involved in an RTC. Sprained wrist. BP 120/ 80 and GSC 15" paramedic Tamzin said, pushing the wheelchair in.

* * *

"He raped me" Jenna told Alicia, who was taking her pulse.

"Who?" Alicia questioned trying and failing to push out the images of her as memories flooded flooded as her ex boyfriend, who she'd split up with, just before starting at the ED as she wanted to focus on her career, unbuckled his belt, got on top of her and she zoned out.

"My husband, I was running away, when I crashed "

Alicia ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Ethan was concerned about her.

He decided to go and investigate.

* * *

Ethan found Alicia in the staff - room. Mascara streamed down her cheeks and she didn't look up from her position where her head was buried in her arms.

He put a hand on her shoulder awarkwardly. "Are you ok, Alicia?"

"Yeah " She sniffed as she used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes and nose.

"Here" Ethan searched in his scrubs pockets for a clean tissue.

She looked reculant to take it.

"It's clean" Ethan reassured her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"My- ex - boyfriend raped me" She trembled as he tightened his grip on her.

Ethan didn't know how to respond. "It's ok" He told her, knowing that it wasn't ok but he couldn't think of anything else to tell her.

But Alicia appreciated it and wiped the tears away before she stood up and looked in the mirror, fixing her hair and wiping away the smudged mascara, she didn't want the staff to think she was

* * *

Ethan walked Alicia back to her flat. He didn't want her to be on her own. She got the keys out of her bag and inserted them in to the battered door. That was the trouble with living on Farmead. she walked in, and turned to face him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Ethan turned around to face her. "It's ok" he said as he walked out and walked back to the house that he shared with Cal, brought with the money from the inheritance from when his mum lost her battle with cancer.

Alicia walked in to the living room and sat on the couch, curling her legs up underneath her. She took a mouthful of hot chocolate, it was her favourite drink from her childhood. She had a loving mum and dad, but was an only child. She liked her own company, as did Ethan.

* * *

Ethan walked through the front door of the house. Cal was sitting in the living room, a match was on and he took a large gulp, before setting it down on the table.

Ethan went straight up to his bedroom and took off his shoes before curling up on his bed and picking up the framed picture of his mum, before she died, and he gently stroked it before taking his glasses off and pulling back the covers before getting in to his bed.

* * *

Alicia took her mug in to the kitchen and then she switched out the light, before going in to the other room and she sat down on the bed before she reached for a blanket that she sometimes used and she pulled it tighter around her body as her head hit the pillow, and she fell in to a sleep, dreaming of Ethan.

* * *

**Just a random person being admitted to the ED, as I'm getting bored of admitting staff past and present to the ED. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope that "Boywithastorytotell " enjoyed the prompt. I was going to update "ED Explosions " tonight, but I don't know, if I will get an update up as I also want to update my Home &amp; Away stories.**

**Probably one of my shortest chapters so for, but I hope anyone who read it, enjoyed it. **


	86. Linda's request of Jess

**I wasn't a fan of Linda when she was in the show, but I liked her scenes with Jessica when she and Adam sat by her bedside. I also liked the druggie storyline. I did a similar storyline where Linda asked Jessica to carry her a baby, but I deleted that as I didn't want to continue it. I'm also doing a similar one with Home And Away.**

**Adam: 44.**

**Jessica: 39. **

**Amelia: 12.**

**Lucas: 10.**

**I've never had anything to do with surrogacy, so I'm just going from the net and from what I remember from the Corrie storyline with Tina, who was my fave character, the mother who carries the child is the biological father.**

**The baby in this, has been modified from a story which I've since deleted.**

**Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own Adam, Jessica or the kids, they belong to the BBC. I own Lucy as I created her. **

**I wrote most of this during tonight's Holby.**

**I'm no doc or nurse, so I googled the BP. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 86.

Staff nurses Linda Andrews and Jessica Harrison were walking in to work, Linda had given Jessica a lift, as her car had broken down and Adam had taken his in to work as he had to be in a few hours earlier than the women as he had a meeting with Nick as the trust wanted to cut some members of the team. Adam just hoped him, and Jessica weren't about to lose their jobs, they had kids to support. How could they do that, with no job?

Adam took a seat next to Zoe as they both looked up at Henrik Hassen, who was overseeing this meeting.

Adam, left the office and pulled out his phone, selecting a new text to his wife. Zoe come and she stood next to Adam.

"Alright mate?" Zoe asked, the two were close friends, and apart from the one kiss when they had when they were both drunk, nothing had ever happened between them. Adam loved Jessica too much to betray her.

"Yeah" Adam smiled at Zoe.

"Good" Zoe replied as she headed off down the stairs, back in to the ED.

* * *

Linda had just given Jessica a lift home and was pulling on to the drive when Jessica noticed her children at the door. The childminder had to go early, after dropping the kids off at the house.

"Mum" Amelia smiled.

Jessica smiled back at her daughter as she hurried up the steps to the front door

"So what do you think?" Linda asked, waiting by the car.

"I don't know " Jessica replied, nervously.

"I want a kid" Linda said.

"I know" Jessica replied, as she got her keys out of her handbag and inserted them in to the lock. She turned them as she heard the click. She pushed open the door and walked in to the hallway. She shut the door behind them as she took off her coat and shoes and put them neatly in the cupboard.

She headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge, trying to find something healthy to give her kids for their tea. But, as it was Saturday night, she decided to let them have a treat. She picked up the leaflet that she kept in the draw and took it in to the living room where Amelia was reading a book and Lucas was playing on his x- box, a present from Sean when they were in Saudi.

* * *

"What's going on?" That's what Adam asked as he entered his house, much later that afternoon as he had been for a pint. He would have invited Jessica, but they both knew that she wasn't a big drinker.

Jessica looked at her husband. "It's ok "

"Jessica's going to carry my child" Linda said and Adam sighed, he didn't want Jessica to get hurt.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, after kissing her cheek.

Jessica looked down, she knew he was referring to Harry and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sure" She replied, wiping the tear away.

"Good" Adam replied, cheekily taking a piece of Lucas's pizza.

Jessica laughed as her son said.

"Hey"

Jessica laughed again.

* * *

Jessica had a meeting with the doctor to discuss her options, she knew that this was a big decision, and either way, she knew that Adam would support her as that was the type of man he was: funny, handsome and Jessica loved him.

The doctor was kind and reassured her that she could back out whenever she wanted to.

"I know" Jessica said.

* * *

Jessica was lay on a bed with Adam and Linda either side of her. She was going to have the procedure to see if she was suitable to carry Linda's kid.

"Jess" Adam smoothed her hair, noticing that she looked frightened, Jessica turned to him.

"It's going to be a- ok" Adam soothed, Jessica laughed quietly, she never wanted to hear them words again. She got off the bed as the procedure was over.

She wobbled.

"Whoa" Adam caught his wife in his arms. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm fine" she told him. Loving how he looked out for her.

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Jessica felt sick. She had She didn't dare get her hopes in, case she wasn't. She opened the cupboard above the sink and took out the spare pregnancy test that she kept in there for emergencies. Well, she'd used a lot of them over the years.

She sat on the toilet seat as she opened the box, her hands felt sweaty. She took a deep breath and followed the instructions, even know she knew how to do them she felt nervous because even know she knew it was a simple task she had done before, she had to remind herself: this wasn't her baby. She weed on the stick, put it on the side of the sink and waited.

She locked up at the clock and then she picked up the test. She sat down as she looked at the result.

* * *

Jessica was sat in Adam's office. she'd had another fainting episode but Adam had caught her in his arms and took her to his office.

"Nurse Andrews a word?" Adam asked, he had to remain professional because no - one else knew of Jessica's plans to carry Linda's kid.

Linda looked up at Adam. Zoe looked between them, wondering what Adam wanted with Linda. The doctor and the nurse travelled in to the lift.

He unlocked the door to his office and Linda saw Jessica sitting on Adam's desk.

She was anxious to find out whether Jessica was pregnant. Jessica looked down at the stick again. She simply handed it to Linda, who looked at it, then she looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

"4 months?" Linda asked, reading the thin writing.

"OK" Jessica replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Off, Adam and Jessica went to talk to Tess about the baby, while Linda went back in to RESUS to help Kirsty treat a patient who had been involved in an accident.

* * *

Adam wanted Jessica on early maternity, after what had happened while she was pregnant with Harry. Zoe and Tess had agreed with him.

Jessica was at home, lying on the couch, she was now on maternity leave and Linda had been round with some magazines for her to read. She had offered to stay, but Jessica was getting tired, as carrying a baby was hard work: as was the back ache, tender breasts, being sick and tired. She eased herself slowly off the couch, and headed in to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She opened the fridge door when she remembered something. She put down the mug and headed in to the hallway.

She started to climb the stairs keeping a hand on her belly, when she swore she felt the baby stop moving.

She felt dizzy, she took a deep breath to try to combat the feeling. She fell backwards, grabbing the banister to try to pull herself forward.

She lost her footing and slipped on one of Amelia's old toys. Lying lifeless, a small wound opening at the back of her head.

* * *

Adam went home on his break as he forgot his wallet, when he noticed something that was like deju vu for him.

"Jessica, can you hear me?" He requested, the doctor side of him, coming out.

She didn't respond. Adam felt for a pulse, it was weak. He stroked her hair as her eyelids fluttered softly open.

"Hey, it's ok" Adam soothed as he opened the door to Dixie and Jeff. Dixie knelt down next to Jessica. Slipping an oxygen mask over her face and checking her BP. It was low at 30/60.

Jeff wrote her BP down as Dixie eased her in to a chair and wheeled her out of the house. Adam followed as Dixie opened the back doors to the ambulance. They pushed the chair in to the ambulance as Adam put his arm around her. Jeff started the ambulance and drove down the road.

The ambulance soon pulled up in the bay.

"Zoe, it's Jessica" Jeff told the clinical lead.

"Okay" Zoe nodded and headed to cubicle 2. She pulled back the curtain as Dixie wheeled her in.

"Sweetheart, can you get on the bed for me please?" Dixie asked.

"Sure" Jessica whispered as she grabbed Adam's hand as he supported her on to the bed. Zoe went to get a doppler. Adam kissed her hand.

* * *

Jessica was outside Tess and Zoe had checked her over after her minor fall, and Tess had given her a scan. She was relieved the baby was ok, because she knew that Linda wouldn't forgive her if she lost it.

A tightening of a twinge in her stomach, caused her to put a hand on her belly.

"Oh, God " Jessica muttered, as she watched the line of wee trickle down her leg. She knew she should get Zoe, Tess or Adam to come and help her.

* * *

"It hurts" Jessica cried, no matter how many times she had given birth, she always found it incredibly painful. The doctor had examined her and found that she was in transion labour, which meant she was in the second stage of labour, Adam went to get her a drink and a few mags.

She panted, and squeezed Adam's hand in pain.

Adam gritted his teeth. "Ow, Jess"

Tess came in to the cubicle."Push, Jessica" she smiled, putting a pair of latex gloves on.

Adam squeezed her hand. "Come on, Jess, it's going to be fine. "

"I know" She cried as Lucy looked between her legs.

"One more push" Lucy smiled.

Jessica looked up as this tiny baby was wrapped in a blanket.

"It's a girl" Lucy, Jessica's, midwife, announced as she held the baby up so a tired Jessica could see her.

"Do you want a hold?" Lucy asked.

Jessica knew that she did, but she now had to accept that her part in the deal was over. "It's okay" She told the midwife, who nodded and put the baby in the plastic cot.

* * *

Because Linda wasn't the one, who had given birth, she was allowed to go home. But Jessica and the baby were being kept in for observation. Adam stayed with her while Tess looked after Lucas and Amelia.

* * *

Adam and Jess, took Lucas and Amelia, to visit Harry. They seen Linda pushing a pram. The pram looked like it had been brought from the charity shop. Jessica knew Linda had little money, and in charity shops, you could get things cheap.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, he knew how much she had wanted to keep the baby but it wouldn't have been fair to Linda.

"Sure" Jessica whispered as Linda stood in front of Harry's grave.

"Come here" Adam whispered as he pulled his wife in for a hug as he kissed her head.

"Sarah Louise Andrews?"

"What?" Adam asked, a frown on his forehead.

"That's what I'm calling her" Linda told them.

"OK" Jessica said as she looked at the stone again. She'd do anything to hold Harry again.

"Come on, kids " Adam called as he put an arm around Jessica and they began walking out of the cemetery.

He opened the door and the family walked in to the house and Adam locked up behind them.

* * *

The next day, Linda came round with a document for Jessica to sign. She put it on the coffee table.

Adam walked out after her. "Come on"

"I don't know..." She muttered, Adam knew that this was hard for her.

He pressed a hand to her shoulder.

"Please?" Adam said, wiping away the tear that had fallen down her cheek, away.

"Fine" She said as she walked back in to the living room and picked up the pen as she signed her name. After, the contract had been signed, Linda left with the baby and Jessica curled up on couch as Adam switched on the TV as there was a football match on, he was supporting Holby United.

Jessica laughed, her husband knew how to cheer her up. She wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

Linda headed back to her Farmead flat, she had no choice, but to struggle up the stairs, to her flat, which was on the first block, because the lift was broken and it stank of pee.

She looked around the small flat and sighed as she lowered the baby, Sarah, in to a Moses basket, that Jessica had gave her from when Amelia was a baby, she'd also given her some of Harry's baby- grows, after he'd died, she had thrown out: his toys, clothes and books, but Adam had found some of his clothes after she'd left for America and had boxed them up, in the hope that if they had another child, they could wear them. But it wasn't to be, and Jessica knew that she and Adam were doing the right thing by giving some of their sons clothes to Linda's child. It didn't mean he was being forgotten about, it was just time for his parents to move on. Remember the good times they had with him.

* * *

Linda kept looking at this tiny baby, it was a mircle that she was here and she would forever be in Jessica's debt for her carrying Sarah.

The baby whimpered and Linda picked up her blanket and wrapped her in it and then she gently lay her in the basket as she put the dummy in her mouth.

* * *

**You guys know what to do if you want something writing. Even if it is out of my comfort zone, I will attempt them. **


	87. Cal's and Ethan's sick days

**I know this story has been done before, but I liked this idea and I decided to write it.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 87. 

"Achoo" Cal sneezed in to a tissue that he kept in his hand. He thought he had a bug. He was better at diagnosing patients that come through the ED doors than himself, though!

Ethan heard his brothers sniffles and knocked on the door. "Are you alright?"

"I feel sick" Cal told his brother.

"OK" Ethan nodded, he was dressed in his scrubs.

Cal coughed again.

Ethan didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew that Zoe would have his head on a stick, if he didn't turn up at the hospital for his shift. He knocked on the bedroom door, before entering.

"What?"

"Call me if you need anything "

Cal nodded and closed his eyes as his brother picked up his bag (left on the end of the bed) and left the house.

* * *

"Ethan" Zoe called when she spotted the younger doctor, making his way in to the hospital.

Ethan made his way over to Zoe. "Yes, Zo- dr. Hanna?"

Zoe smiled, after almost a year with the hospital, he still got nervous. "Ethan. " Zoe said, patiently, shifting a pile of patient notes in to her arms. "I've said before, you don't have to call me Dr. Hanna, Zoe's fine"

"Sure " Ethan nodded as he watched Zoe walk away. As, he headed off to treat his first patient, he was sure that he could feel a tickle in his throat, he was sure he had a cough on the way. But he choose to ignore it and looked at the name on the folder "Elie Williams"

"Hello, Elie, I'm dr. Hardy, but you can call me Ethan " He smiled, wanting his patient to feel at ease with him.

Elie rolled her eyes. "Patch me up now!" She ordered him, holding out her arm. Ethan felt shaken, but couldn't show it. He inspected her arm, it had glass in, a result of a druken fall.

He got the glass out and then treated another patient. But honestly, he just wanted the day to end now.

thankfully, it did.

He was worn out, he collapsed on the sofa and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Ethan, are you ok?" Cal was feeling much better in himself when he heard his younger brother moan in pain. Cal let himself in to his brothers bedroom.

He ruffled his hair, like he did when they were children.

"Cal" Ethan pleaded weakly, all he wanted to do was bury himself under the covers.

Cal put his hands up in surrender. Then stood up and walked out of the room. Ethan briefly wondered where he was going, but he decided that he was too ill to even think about it.

Ethan heard his brothers footsteps come back up the stairs.

"Here you go mate" Cal said as he placed a tray consisting of a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, some fruit salad.

Ethan was touched that his brother had made him breakfast. "Thanks Cal" He coughed, Cal moved the tray out of the way, so Ethan didn't get his germs on it, before he put the tray back.

He once again stood and patted Ethan on the back.

It was just their luck. Thought Cal as he closed and locked the door behind him she started walking to work. As one brother, got better, the other got ill!

* * *

**Some brotherly love. I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


	88. Chapter 88

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 88.

Zoe leant outside the ED, having a ciggie and holding her hand up with her wedding ring on, she had known betraying Max was wrong but she couldn't help it, commitment scared her. She had a long drag on her cigaratte, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. She walked in to the ED, down the corridor. She headed in to the staff room. She opened her locker and pulled out her scrubs. She pulled on the green baggy pants and top, putting her stethoscope around her neck. She headed in to RESUS.

She headed over to the RESUS bed, shocked that the patient was her old friend Sam Nicholls, her and Tom had been involved in a car crash. Tom had escaped with a few bruises and scratches, but Sam had taken the force of the crash.

"Robyn, ring orthopaedics, please" Zoe said, looking at her leg, it was definitely dislocated.

Tom was in RESUS, trying to help, but he was just getting in Zoe's way. She looked up. "Tom, you know you can't help treat her " She told the former Doctor. "Relatives room, I'll come and find you, once I have any news"

"Fine" Tom muttered, turning around and bursting through the ED doors.

Zoe sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she was beginning to feel stressed.

Robyn got off the phone. "Zoe?"

"Um?" The doctor said, continuing to examine Sam.

"Surgery can take her"

"Good" Smiled Zoe in relief, as two surgeons, dressed in scrubs, come down to take her.

* * *

A dark, tall figure strolled confidently in to the ED, his briefcase by his side.

"Mr J?" Noel seemed shocked, Mr Jordan hadn't been seen in the ED, since the death of his girlfriend.

"Hello Noël, where's Dr. Hanna?" Mr Jordan replied.

Noel opened his mouth to speak, to tell Nick that Zoe was no longer Dr. Hanna, she was Dr. Zoe Walker.

But Nick was already walking off in search of the woman that he had loved.

"Hello stranger"

Zoe's eyes widened, she knew that voice. She turned to face him. "Nick" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What are you doing here?" She asked, after regaining her breath and dropping the ciggie on to the floor.

"I come back to see you" He told her.

Once, upon a time, Zoe would have loved to hear them words, but she married, it was something with Nick she had never quite manage to achieve.

"Excuse me, Nick?" She said, remembering that she said that she would go and find Tom, to update him on Sam's condition. She headed back inside and found Tom, pacing the room.

"Tom" She called. Sitting down.

"What? Is Sam ok?" Tom's words were hurried, directed at his former boss to find out weather his wife was ok.

"She's fine, the surgery was a success " Zoe informed him and she could see the tension leave him, as he stood.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

Zoe nodded as they both walked out of the room, heading to the lifts. They travelled up to ITU in silence.

Seeing Sam attached to wires and machines and a ventilator doing her breathing for her, reminded Zoe when she battled hypothermia on her wedding day, as well, as her other friend, Jessica, who had ended up in a coma.

Tom took a seat beside his wife. "Wake up Sam, please" Tom squeezed his wife's lifeless hand as Zoe left them alone.

* * *

Max and Zoe met up in his 'office' on the first break they had both got. Zoe had told him that she had something to tell him, but didn't say what it was about, leaving Max worried.

Zoe was quiet, so it was left to Max to speak. When, he first arrived at the hospital he had heard the rumours: about the consulant and the former clinical lead, it's why Nick had handed the role over to Zoe, because he knew that she would make an excellent team leader.

"If you love someone, let them go " Max told her. He still loved Zoe, but after her betrayal, he was hurt that she would betray him again.

"OK" Zoe nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She knew that she had to apologise for what she did. "Max"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I really am sorry" She told her husband, her head down.

Max sighed, "I know you are Zoe "

Nick walked outside and headed over to his car, giving Zoe and Max some time to themselves.

Zoe pressed her lips to her husbands cheek.

"Where's Zoe going?" Robyn asked, as she joined her brother at the end of the shift.

"She's leaving Robyn " Max told her as Lofty also joined them. He looked at Max with sympathy in his eyes, having heard the conversation between brother and sister.

As, Zoe opened the door to Nick's car, she took one last look at Max and sighed as she got in to the car. Nick rested a hand on her knee. Nick had no idea where they were going, but that was part of the adventure with them. Nick turned on the engine and the car roared in to life, and Zoe found she was happy to leave her old life behind.

* * *

After a few hours drive, with a few stops at services, Nick arrived at the place he now called home. It was a cottage with a big garden, ideally for their future children to play in, but both Nick and Zoe knew that she couldn't have children. They were other ways around that: adoption, surrogacy and fostering.

Nick wrapped his arms around Zoe as they both stood in the kitchen.

"This is what I've always wanted, Zo" Nick told her, placing a kiss on her head.

"Me too" Zoe agreed as she took Nick's hand and led him up the stairs to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Zoe woke to see

She padded downstairs to see an envelope addressed to her. She ripped it open to find divorce papers inside.

Zoe felt sad to see her marriage to Max come to an end, but she knew that this was the right thing to do for herself and him. She picked up a pen and signed her name, before looking at her hand and taking her wedding and engagement ring off. She put them in the envelope and put the envelope in her bag, ready to take to the post office. She posted the envelope and then set about searching for local hospital jobs.

She got a job as consulant, based on her past experience at the ED. And found, she was loving it, to her surprise, she also discovered Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison were working there to.

* * *

**I really liked writing this one, thanks for reading. I'm putting this up early as I know I will forget. Sorry, to those of you who are Zax shippers, and wanted her to stay with Max, I had Nick in mind as I wrote this. **


	89. Cal's damming discovery

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved reading it. **

**This was just something in my mind after I read a spoiler regarding the boys for next week.**

**As always I don't own the boys they belong to the BBC, I do however, own the spelling and grammar mistakes that I make.**

**This prompt may contain spoilers from next Saturday's episode, I'm not sure though, but it's better to be safe than sorry, so please don't read if you don't want to know about what is coming up. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 89.

Ethan and Cal left their flat and began walking to work in silence. When, they arrived at the ED, they headed to the staff room to put on their scrubs and get their stethoscopes out of their lockers.

As, Cal headed to cubicles, he pulled back the curtain, to see a man lying on the bed. He said two words:

"Hello mate'

And it was then, Cal realised who this patient was. He was a friend of his and Ethan's dad, Calvin Hardy. Neither lads had seen Calvin Hardy since he was admitted to the ED with chest pains and to be honest Cal didn't want to see him again.

He treated the patient.

The patient pressed a piece of paper in to Cal's hand and he stared at it, wondering what the paper contained.

* * *

Cal sat in the staff room, thankful that he was was alone. He sat down on the battered couch and opened the letter and unfolded the paper. He stood to make a cup of tea. He got the mug, milk and spoon out.

_"Dear Caleb, _

_I am writing to tell you that I am a friend of your father, Calvin Hardy. You may not remember me, but I was Calvin's cell - mate when we were in prison together. _

_I am writing it tell you that I have some news, which you may not like. You might want to sit down. _

Cal did as the letter said as he sat down and continued to read.

_"Your dad wanted to tell you boys, but couldn't as Matilda got sick with cancer, but now I think you are both old enough to know the truth. "_

About what? Cal thought.

_"Ethan's not your brother mate. You were adopted. " _

Cal felt his heart break in two. He stood up and thumped the lockers in frustration and then he scrunched the paper up.

* * *

"Can I have a word?" Cal asked Ethan.

"Sure" The younger brother replied. To him, it sounded as if Cal had something important to tell him. The two of them headed in to the staff room. The letter was now in Cal's locker, Ethan would never find it.

"I need to tell you something " Cal said.

"Your not my brother" Cal whispered the word so quietly, but Ethan had certainly heard him.

"What?" Ethan was in disbelief. Of course, he was Cal's brother.

Cal simply shook his head.

"Tell me again " Ethan whispered, his voice tone now matching his brothers.

"Your not my brother" Cal said, he hated and hated the fact he was having to go over it.

"I am!" Ethan roared at Cal, the loudness in his voice, shocking Cal as usually Ethan was so gentle when he was speaking.

Cal tried to lie his hand on Ethan's shoulder, but he shrugged it off, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Zoe saw the two brothers fighting and sighed, making her way over to them.

"Ethan" She said, her hands were on her hips as she walked over. "My office now"

With his head bowed, Ethan and Cal followed Zoe to her office.

The clinical lead stood in the middle of her office. "Well?" She demanded.

"Well, um, dr. Hanna" Ethan stuttered.

"I wasn't pulling my weight with a patient" Cal jumped in. He would rather lie than tell the truth, Zoe didn't have to know they may not be brothers anymore.

She nodded. "Cal don't let it happen again "

He nodded back at her.

* * *

The brothers were both nervous when they went in to a room, after their shift to get the test done. It was quick and painless.

* * *

In a pile of letters that was mostly bills that needed paying, was the envelope which could change their lives, lay the DNA results. Ethan picked the pile of letters up.

Cal turned to face Ethan. "Look Ethan, whatever these results show, you are still my brother "

Ethan nodded, he couldn't find the words to speak. Cal ripped them open and unfolded the paper. He could feel his palms sweating. His heartbeat quickening. And he was sure Ethan was just as anxious to know the results.

_"The DNA test results show that Caleb Knight is not the brother of Ethan Hardy"_

Ethan ran from the room, he couldn't bare to be in the room.

Ethan was in his room, he was beyond devastated that Cal wasn't his brother, everything .he thought he knew wasn't true. Through his tears, he heard a knock at the door and Cal's voice.

"Ethan are you ok?" He asked, the news had shook him too, but he was determined to be there for the younger man.

"I'm fine " Ethan lied, sitting up and wiping his eyes, before calling a weak "come in" to him. Cal pushed open the door and stood in the middle of the room,

"We'll always be brothers, nibbles, always " Cal comforted Ethan as he squeezed his hand.

Ethan looked at Cal. He hated how weak his voice sounded as he looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really " Cal agreed, with a weak smile as he looked at his brother, he wasn't bothered about what a piece of paper said. They were brothers, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this one. I think I will be feeling sorry for the brothers over the next few episodes. They can't ruin the dynamic of Cal and Ethan. **


	90. Chapter 90

**CBloom2: Thank you for your review.**

**For this prompt: Louise is still a recepionist.**

**I was going to try to update "Thrown In At The Deep End" but I don't really know where I'm going with it and I don't want to rush in to it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 90. 

Cal was sure he heard a noise as he walked along the pavement as he headed towards work. Kind of like a muffling noise. He decided to investigate. Retreating in to the bushes, he found a child crying. He scooped her up, she was cold and he didn't know how long she'd been out there. He pulled off his NHS hoodie and wrapped the child in it. She didn't look very well at all. He started to run knowing exactly where he was

"Ethan?" Cal almost shouted as he ran through the ED doors.

Ethan turned around to face his brother. "What is it, Cal?" He said as he heard the worry in his voice.

Cal showed him the nameless baby and started talking. "I was on my here, when I heard crying and I found her in some bushes"

Zoe, Ethan and Cal all headed for RESUS. Cal lay the unresponsive child on the bed.

Zoe checked her over for signs of meningitis. She found nothing that indicated that she had the diease.

* * *

A teenaged girl walked in to the ED. She headed for the reception desk where Noël and Louise where.

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked, walking up to the desk.

Noel looked at her, "How can I help you?"

"Some nurse rang me and told me that my daughter was brought in. I wondered if I could see her?"

Noel and Louise looked at each other.

"Can someone tell me where she is?" Her mother pleaded.

* * *

Back in RESUS, Zoe, Ethan and Cal were desperately trying to save the little girl.

It was clear by now that she was hypothermic. Her abdomen was rigid, distended. Zoe did compressions.

"Cal, adrenaline 1 in 10 thousand" She said. Cal nodded and administered the medication. He kept glancing at the screen.

"Everyone agreed?" Zoe asked. Ethan nodded slowly.

"No" Cal looked up. He wanted to keep going, he thought maybe they could bring her back.

"Cal" Zoe looked at him. Cal looked up, he looked toutured. "She's gone"

She was right, she was gone and Cal felt like a failure.

* * *

"Ethan, the mum of the child Cal brought in earlier, is here " Ethan didn't hear the words that Noël was speaking, he looked down at the floor.

"OK " Ethan nodded as he looked around for somewhere private where he could take the teenaged mother. He hoped that the staff room would be private enough for him to tame her and talk to her.

She sat down on the couch.

"We weren't able to save her, I'm sorry " Ethan told the teenager, he felt he'd failed at his job, he felt horrible when the team lost adult patients, but when it was young children, Ethan just felt terrible.

As he become aware of the teenager crying, Ethan reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok" he whispered.

"My daughters dead, and your telling me it's going to be ok?" She said. "It's not going to be ok again" She put her head in her hands and started to cry again.

Ethan felt helpless.

* * *

The younger brother walked in to the chapel of rest where there lay a single coffin. It looked tiny for a baby. It reminded him of when he went to see his mum at the funeral home with her career Jenny, and he blinked back a few tears.

He watched as she walked over and held her lifeless child's hand. She didn't know how she would cope.

She turned to Ethan, her eyes wet. "Have you ever lost someone?"

"My mum" He whispered quietly, he wasn't in the habit of admitting he'd lost his mum, but what was the harm when she was grieving herself?

"I'm sorry" The teen told him.

"Don't be" He told her. He searched in his scrubs pants for a tissue. He held it out to her. "It's clean "

"Thank you" She whispered as she took it and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She looked at him. "I'm sorry about before"

He shook his head again. She turned back to the coffin and kissed her daughters cold forehead.

Ethan gave a small smile.

* * *

"Are you ok Cal?" Ethan asked as he looked at his brother, who had a can of larger, by his side.

Cal picked up the can and took a swig.

Ethan sighed, he knew that Cal knew that drinking wasn't the answer.

"I'm fine " Cal slurred at his words. Ethan shook his head at his brother.

"Come on " Ethan told him, putting an arm around him as he tried to haul his brother off the couch. Cal stumbled up as Ethan sighed. He helped Cal in to his room and helped him in to bed. He then headed down stairs, headed in to the kitchen, got a glass, filled it with water before returning to his room with the glass and pack of paracetamol. Then, he put the blanket over him. They looked out for each other. They were brothers and that's what brothers did, they looked out for each other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I know this may seem similar to tonight's episode, but it's just something I come out with, while I try to figure out where I want to go with the rest of my stories, I know where I want to go with some of them, it's just getting there that I'm finding is the problem, as well as the stresses of my work- placement and applying for jobs and it seems like I'm getting nowhere and it's just dissopointing to be honest.**

**I wanted to get this up last night, but my iPad kept running out.**

**I'm looking forward to Casualty tonight. If any one - shots inspire me after the episode, I may post them into here.**

**Probably the shortest thing I've written. **


	91. The christening of Matilda

**Second update of the night.**

**I'm going to try to get this up before Casualty, but if I don't, it should be shortly afterwards.**

**The bold is text messages between the brothers.**

**Contains a slight spoiler for tonight's epsiode, so please don't read if you haven't watched. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 91. 

Cal had a big grin on his face as he went in to work the next day after Matilda's admittience and went striaght to peads where his daughter was. He walked in to the lifts and pressed the button for peads which was on floor 2.

Arriving on floor 2, the doctor stepped out and turned right, as he come to a set of double doors. He spoke quietly to the nurse that was on duty.

"Hi Matilda" He cooed, leaning down and resting his arms on the bar of the cot. "Daddy's missed you. Yes he has"

Matilda stared wide - eyed at the man she had come to known as her father.

"Daddy's got you " He smiled as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Zoe approached Cal. He stood up at the sight of his boss who was holding an iPad.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" Cal asked, fearful that his boss had found something that would mean Matilda would have to stay in hospital longer than neccasary and he didn't want that, he just wanted his little girl home with him.

Zoe smiled at him. "Cal. "

Cal looked at her.

Zoe continued. "Matilda's well enough to go home"

Cal was delighted. He wanted to punch the air with his happiness. Instead he settled on a simple "Thanks Zo "

Zoe nodded, turned on her heels and left the unit.

Cal text his brother. **"When you've got a break come up to peads" **

Ethan responded quickly. **"Why?"**

Cal replied again. **"Matilda can come home!"**

Ethan looked at his watch, he had cleared his patients log and he'd been without a break while he did it, he deserved a break, so he decided to take it now and he walked up to peads, replying as he went. **"That's great, Cal!"**

He then realised that Matilda's car seat was in his car. He left the lifts and headed outside, getting his keys from his jacket. He walked to the car and opened the back up and got her car seat as well as her blanket, dummy and a teddy that Cal had brought her. He walked back in to the ED and headed for the lifts, once more.

When Ethan entered peads, after washing his hands, he found Cal tenderly rocking Matilda in his arms. He didn't want to disturb them. He walked up to them quietly and whispered. "Hi. I brought Matilda's car - seat up"

"Thanks mate" Cal replied, just as quietly as he gently moved a sleeping Matilda in to her car seat and put the blanket over her.

"Ready?" Ethan asked.

"Yep" Cal nodded as they exited peads and headed for the lifts. The doors opened and the brothers stepped in, Ethan pressing the button.

"It's good to be home, isn't it darling?" Cal cooed as he walked through the door and walked in to the living room, putting the seat down on the couch. He unstrapped her and rocked her in his arms.

* * *

Cal knew that Matilda needed her own space. He drove out and brought a few cans of paint. He knew the colour he wanted for her room.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I'm painting " Cal stated the obvious.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I want to get her christened" Cal told his brother, after he'd had a

Ethan looked at Cal. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Cal nodded.

* * *

"Would Matilda's parents and God parents like to come up to the front, please?" Father Bill said. Cal and Ethan stood up. For a minute, Cal wished that Taylor could be here.

"Parents and God parents, the church receives Matilda with joy. Today we are trusting God for their grow in faith. Will you pray for her, draw her by your example in to your community of faith and walk with them in the way of Christ?" The vicar asked.

"With the help of God we will " Zoe, Jessica and Lofty and Dylan all replied as Cal's choice for the godparents.

"In baptism, Matilda begins her journey in faith. You speak for her today. Will you care for her, and help her to take her place within the life and worship of God?"

"With the help of God we will " the godparents replied.

"What's her full name?" The vicar said.

"Matilda Amelia Knight" Father Bill said as he took Matilda in to his arms and dipping his hand in to the water. "Christ claims you as his own. Receive the sign of the cross. "

As the water was splashed on to Matilda's face, she started to cry and stretched out to Cal. He rocked her quickly to shush her cries.

"God has delivered us from the dominion of darkness and has given us a place with the saints in light. Matilda, you have received the light of Christ; walk in this light, all the days of your life. " He said as he felt in the pocket of his robe and produced a candle, which he lit and then handed to Ethan.

"Shine as a light, in the world, to the glory of God the Father " Father Bill nodded at the parents and godparents meaning they could go back to their seats.

Cal and Ethan decided to have a small party back at their flat. With music, beer and the girls cooeing over Matilda.

"she's gourgeous " Said Robyn as she took the baby off Jessica.

"She is " Cal agreed with his colleague.

Ethan stood, with his orange juice, watching Cal watching Matilda. Matilda really had been the making of Caleb Knight.

* * *

**Just a Cal and Matilda one - shot. Once again, thank you for reading. The second half of this was inspired by the first scene of Cal painting her room. I loved the Cal/ Matilda/ Ethan scenes tonight. But I am gutted Cal isn't Matilda's dad. **


	92. Chapter 92

**sweet- as -honey: Thank you for the three reviews you left. I had fun writing them. **

**CLBloom2: Thank you for the review. I agree with you, I really hope that Casualty writers don't change the dymniac of the brothers. But, as we leant, with last weeks episode, anything is possible. **

**I don't know how many times I've deleted this chapter and re- wrote it.**

**For a change, I decided to pair Cal up with Emma from Emmerdale. **

**As always, I don't own Cal or Emma, I guess, in a way, Richard and Gillian own the characters. Mentions some of Emma's Emmerdale past. **

**This isn't to do with anything about spoilers. **

**I'm determined to get this up before Casualty tonight, which I'm looking forward to, but it doesn't look like I will, so I will post it shortly afterwards. Or maybe tomorrow. **

**This chapter is rated T, due to the issues in it. Please don't read if anyone has been affected by any of the issues raised in the chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 92. 

Cal was in line at Honey's coffee shop when he saw her. A beautiful brunette. She walked in, in her high heels. Her long hair was hung straight and her make up was done to perfection.

She was cradling her arm.

Cal walked over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hurt my arm " Emma told him.

Cal headed for an empty cubicle and pulled back the curtain, gesturing for Emma to sit on the bed. She did as she was told as Cal drew the curtain around. He examined her arm and found it was sprained. He put it in a sling.

He left the cubicle and Emma couldn't help but think of how cute he was.

* * *

Cal re- entered the cubicle. He had an idea. He was going to ask her out on a date. As a doctor he knew that he shouldn't date patients, but after discharging her, as there was no reason to keep her in, he saw no harm in asking her out.

"Would you like to come on a date?" Cal asked, coming striaght out with it.

"I'd like that" Emma admitted shyly.

"Good " Cal sounded cocky and confident in his answer. "I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure" Emma replied as they parted ways, Cal got back to his patients and she went to get ready for her date with doctor Knight, it was time for her to forget about her estranged husband James and their - 3 - grown - up lads, they all hated her anyway.

* * *

Back, at the brothers, flat, Cal had taken a shower and was now standing in his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his body.

Cal was nervous and if there was one thing he never had been when he was asking someone, out on a date, it had been nervous. He turned to Ethan, always the calm and reassuring one. "Ethan, do I look alright?" He asked as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Cal" Ethan almost laughed, expect he didn't want to be insensitive to his brothers feelings. Insensitive was something that Ethan Hardy never was. "You look fine. Now go out, and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Ethan" Cal replied as he picked up his jacket and made sure that he had his wallet and phone. Ethan left his brother to it.

Cal looked in the mirror fussing with his hair as he checked the time on his watch.

* * *

The restaraunt was amazing, Cal realised as him and Emma entered the restaraunt, they went to the desk.

"I have a reservation under Caleb Knight " He told the manager.

The manager nodded, leading them to a table which was covered with a white tablecloth, complete with red squares. Cal pulled a chair out for her.

" Thanks" Emna smiled.

Cal grinned back, with a goofy grin. Emma laughed.

A waiter walked over to them. "what can I get you?"

Cal watched as Emma studied the menu, deciding on a jacket spud with a salad and a water. He decided on a steak with chips.

The waiter wrote it down and left them to it.

Their meals were given to them and they ate in silence.

* * *

Their first date had gone well, Emma had laughed at all of Cal's rubbish jokes, he had flirted with her and they had arranged to go on a second date.

Cal was sat in his room, his laptop on his knee as he searched for houses in Holby. he found a 3 - bedroomed - house with two bathrooms.

He scrolled down further. And read the comments.

_Comment left by Lisa. _

_"My husband and I were going to buy this house, but when we went to view it,the estate agent was rude and had no interest in showing us around. So we looked around ourselves and found the bedrooms upstairs were damp and in the bathrooms there were coackroaches in the bath "_

Cal put the number in his phone and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello, David Robinson, estate agent"

"Hello" Cal replied. "I'm wondering if I could book a viewing for. " He scrolled down the page. " 81 AshWorth Road"

David spoke. "I have a free window tomorrow at 9:30, if your interested?"

Cal nodded in to the phone. "Thanks " He said.

* * *

Cal and Emma were both off the next day, and so Cal was planning to take her to view the house

The house was detached with a white door, a few steps leading up and down and a gate.

Upstairs, on the landing there were three bedrooms and striaght ahead there was a bathroom.

* * *

That afternoon, they went in to town to get some bits for the house.

Cal asked for Ethan's help in putting the two white sofas in to the living room. He put one against the wall and the other on the opposite side.

In the middle of the room was a fire place, Emma decided that she wanted to hang a mirror above the fireplace.

Next, the brothers secured the flat - screen to the wall, while Emma went to check out the kitchen.

There was a sink, fridge (which Emma found was stocked with out of date items, when she opened the door) She sighed, putting on her cleaning gloves and started scrubbing. She unboxed the items, such as the plates, knifes and forks. She put the knifes and forks in the draw.

"thanks for your help, Ethan " Cal patted him on the back.

Ethan said. "That's ok" He smiled as he reached for his coat and scarf and put them on.

* * *

After she returned home from work, she worked as a nurse at a hospital, just outside Holby. She had expected to find Cal at home.

"Cal?" She said.

But for some reason, Emma thought Cal was cheating on her, when really he had to stay behind to help Lofty with a difficult patient.

Cal come home and kissed Emma on the cheek

"Where have you been?" Emma asked, sounding like an accussing girlfriend.

"I was at work" Cal sighed, he was thinking about a beer.

"You liar!" Emma screamed, digging her nails in to his back.

Cal tried to calm her, she slapped him, hitting him over and over.

Cal stayed cowered in the corner, fearful she'd do something worse.

Emma seethed with jealousy as she thought that Cal was a coward. She turned and walked in to the living room.

* * *

When Ethan walked in to work the next day, he headed for cubicles not expecting to find what he did.

"What happened Cal?" Ethan asked, concern showing through his voice.

Emma was stood by the bed, looking like the supportive girlfriend, but Cal knew the truth, he liked to pretend he was fearless, but he was scared, he was scared of what she would do to him if he told the truth.

Cal looked at Ethan. "Nothing "

Ethan didn't look convinced that it was nothing. He left for a few minutes as Zoe needed him. Emma walked in front of him and pinched his arm tightly.

"Stay away from him!" She hissed.

But Cal knew that he would never stay away from Ethan. He needed him, they needed each other. He looked up at her. "No, Emma"

In, a rage, she threw the oxygen mask on the floor.

Cal reached out and tried to grab her arms, to stop her from lashing out at him again, and also to stop her from hurting herself.

She thought of a wicked lie. "Cal pushed me"

Zoe glared at Cal, narrowing her eyes and helping Emma up. She took her to her office and got her a drink, allowing her to cool down.

"He's been abusing me" Emma lied.

Zoe sighed, "For how long?"

"since we got together "

Zoe nodded. "I'll talk to Cal "

* * *

By chance, Cal and Ethan found themselves alone.

"Emma beats me" Cal confided, having been called in to Zoe's office."I'm not touching her"

"She needs help Cal" Ethan told him. "Professional help" He added, as he knew that they as doctors could help her.

* * *

It was Emma's first session with a counsellor. She had ignored Cal that morning, as they got dressed in silence, Emma glaring at Cal.

Cal had drove them both to the hospital. Emma folded her arms as Cal pulled in to the car

"Because I get angry" She told him.

"So you hurt him?" The counsellor admitted.

Emma nodddd as she whispered "Yes"

Cal moved closer to her and rubbed her back.

"Right, I'll book you on for another session, same time tomorrow" The counsellor told both of them.

Emma nodded.

"Thanks Cal" Emma whispered as they come out of the room and headed down to the older ones car.

* * *

Cal looked up as Robyn come over to him, he was busy looking over a patients file.

"Ethan wants you" Robyn told him.

"Thank you, Nurse Miller" Cal said as he shut the file and walked out from behind the reception desk.

"I'm doctor Knight, but you can call me Ca-" He was shut off as he realised who was lying on the bed in front of him. "Emma, what happened?"

"I fainted" She told him.

"Right, can I get bloods, a head CT" Cal ordered Ethan, the doctor side of him coming out.

"Zoe's already done them" Ethan interrupted, before Cal got too ahead of himself.

Zoe walked in to the cubicle and cleared her throat as she stood at the end of the bed.

Ethan excused himself.

"Emma, we've found the reason you fainted" Zoe told them. Cal was certain of what was coming next. "Your pregnant"

Cal and Emma both nodded and Cal reached for her hand, hopeful that with a baby on the way, she would change her ways.

As, the two of them went their separate ways, Cal went to treat more patients while Emna knew that she had to ring her estranged husband to tell him that she wanted to divorce him.

Crossing the road, without really looking, saw Emma be knocked over by a car, as she lay dazed, in the road. The car drove off without checking that the soon - to be- mum of 4 was alright.

She got up, felt the back of her head and looked at her hand, there was blood on it. She sighed, using her hands to help herself up. She reached for her bag and started to walk home.

* * *

When, she let herself, in, she felt a twinge in her belly. Having been pregnant with her eldest sons Ross, Finn and Pete before, she wasn't too worried. She walked further in to the house and put down her bag and took off her coat, hanging them up on the banister, before she felt another twinge in her

She bent over and pressed a hand to her stomach, willing the pain to stop.

"Emma, are you ok?" Ethan asked. Emma briefly wondered how he knew where his brother lived. Then, she remembered, he'd helped them move in.

"I'm bleeding " She told him.

"OK, try not to worry" Smiled Ethan, trying to be reassuring but he knew that the baby might not survive. He kicked the door in, ignoring the pain that it caused his shoulder. Finally, the door gave in and Ethan stepped in to the house, barley allowing the door to swing back when he saw her. She was conscious but when Ethan felt her pulse, he found it was weak.

He also knew that driving her would be quicker than waiting for an ambulance. He lifted her in to his arms, when she lost conscious. Ethan sighed.

He too her car keys

Ethan lay the girfruend of his brother on to the bed and let Zoe and Rita treat her.

zoe entered the cubicle with a hand - held- doppler in her hands. She drew the

Zoe returned with news. She looked grave. Cal knew.

"I'm so sorry Emma, we found no heartbeat " Zoe told her.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cal left the cubicle, unable to face the truth. He'd lost his child. Ethan looked at him, he'd never known what it was like to lose a child, but it ripped you apart.

"It's not your fault Cal" Ethan whispered, as his brother looked at him.

Ethan checked that there was no one in the staff room and then he hugged his brother.

Cal sniffed as Ethan continued to hold him. He wasn't ashamed to say that he wanted his brothers comfort.

* * *

As Cal returned to Emma, she was fingering the blanket in a childlike way, her way of protecting herself. He knew he had to be strong for her, Knights were never weak.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he stepped in to the cubicle. Emma nodded and got off the bed, swinging her legs over the side. Cal waited for her reply.

Cal and Emma were lying on the couch, Emma's head was resting on his chest. Cal was glad things seemed to be calming down.

Ethan knocked on the door. Cal got up to answer it. He walked out in to the hallway and

"How are things?" Ethan asked as they stood in the hallway, Ethan taking his coat and scarf off.

"We are getting there" Cal admitted as Ethan nodded.

"I'm glad" He told Cal as they both walked in to the living room.

Cal lifted his girlfriends legs as she looked up at him with a weak smile.

Ethan sat down on the armchair with a sigh. Cal looked at him. He wanted to believe that Emma had changed, but somehow he doubted that she had. Cal looked at his brother, who stared down at his hands.

"What's up, nibbles?" Cal asked, noticing how quiet he was.

"I'm fine " Ethan shrugged his shoulders at his brother, who sighed, he couldn't help Ethan if he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Ethan asked him for a word. Emma looked at the two of them.

Her phone started to ring. She sighed when she saw "James" across the screen. She unlocked it and put it to her ear, but she heard a snippet of the conversation.

"she'll beat you, again, Cal" Ethan argued.

"I love her, Ethan " Cal told him passionately.

Ethan eye rolled him. He didn't know what love was.

Cal just turned back around and went back in to see his girlfriend. She was asleep with the blanket pulled tightly around her. Cal bent over her and kissed her on the forehead, before he picked up his phone and left the room, heading for bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you thought of it, thank you. I know it was long. This is probably the longest Cal and Ethan prompt I've ever written, but I really enjoyed writing it.**

**What did everyone think of tonight's epsiode? Watching Ethan cry and then Cal, reduced me to tears. :( **


	93. Chapter 93

**CLBloom2: I thought it would be different to use Emma's character. I thought it would have more impact than a made- up character. I enjoyed writing the pairing of them togrther. Plus I love the actress who plays her. Thank you for the review. **

**There's one swear word in this chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 93. 

During her time away, Alicia had, had time to think. She was going to go back stronger than ever. Take no shit and if she still had Lily as her mentor, she'd refuse to let her bully her. Lily had bullied for the last time.

Ethan was the first to notice that the energy - wired junior doctor was back. He walked over to her and said quietly

"Hi Alicia" He said quietly.

"Hi Ethan " Alicia said, as she finished putting her stephoscope around her neck.

Zoe approached Alicia and asked her for a word. Alicia nodded and went with the clinical lead to her office.

Zoe and Alicia walked down the stairs and Zoe commanded her team. "Can I have everyone's attention?" She said as she saw some of the staff turned to face her. "As you can see, Dr. Alicia Manroe is back. Now, due to the circumstances that happened the last time Alicia was here, I will be taken over as Alicia's mentor." She finished telling her team what she needed to. "Back to work" She added as she handed Alica her first case for the day.

Lily was green with jealousy as she watched Ethan and Alicia after the shift, heading to the pub. She longed to go to the pub with her colleagues, to have a laugh, but then she remembered her forced kiss with Ash and shuddered.

"Hey Lily" Ethan said as he opened his locker, having forgotten his wallet. Lily nodded quickly

. "Why don't you join us?" He asked as the kind person he was.

Lily shook her head at him. Ethan sighed, putting his wallet in his jacket pocket.

"Ok, Lily, I'll see you tomorrow" Ethan said, walking out.

"Bye Ethan" She whispered, getting her things from her locker. She started walking home.

When, she got back to her flat, she unlocked the door and walked in, sliding down behind the door, putting her hands over her eyes as she was convinced she could hear colleagues laughing.

* * *

**I'd like to see Alicia back. A little shorter than previous chapters. **


	94. Chapter 94

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 94.

It was December the 4th and two small children are wrapped up warm, against the cold chill that is the snow. Snow had decided to come early to the streets of Holby and Cal had clamoured to play in it before it disappeared.

Their mother, Matilda Hardy, watches them from the door. "Be careful boys" She smiles as she watches Cal scope snow in to his hands to aim at Ethan when he wasn't expecting it.

"We will mum" Ethan replied, looking proudly at the snowman that he had built and had used his spare scarf and gloves to put on the snowman.

* * *

That afternoon, Ethan was getting tired so Cal decided to take him inside, as he knew when Ethan got tired; he started walking slower and his eyelids started to droop.

Ethan's lip wobbled, he liked playing outside.

"We can play again, tomorrow, mate" Cal said, as he put an arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"Promise?" Ethan asked, looking up at his big brother, the big brother who was everything to 8- year - old Ethan.

Cal laughed as he walked with him. "I promise Eth" He said as he opened the back door and allowed his brother to go in before him, he followed him.

Their mum was in the kitchen, making them both mugs of hot chocolate, as she knew that they would need do something warm to warm the two up. She opened up the cupboard and took out the can of whip cream and put a decent amout on each. She picked the mugs up and carried them in to the liviong room, setting them down on the table. Ethan reached for his mug and took a sip, he had a blanket over him.

Matilda took Ethan's hand and led him up the stairs and across the landing to his bedroom. She opened the door to his bedroom and Ethan walked in.

"Night mum, love you" Ethan yawned as he spoke.

Matilda smiled as she stood by the door, her hand on the light. "Night, Ethan, I love you too"

Cal was downstairs when Matilda reached the bottom of them and was playing with his new action figure that he had received off Father Christmas in his stocking. He knew that it was his mum, really, but she had asked him to pretend for Ethan's sake and Cal didn't want to ruin his brothers happiness, so he had agreed to pretend.

"Your a good boy Cal " Matilda smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Humph " His father scoffed. "The boy will never amount to anything; Ethan is the brains of this family "

Cal felt tears well up in his eyes as he raced from the living room.

As he sat on the stairs, he could hear his mum shouting at her husband.

"Cal is your son as well, show him a bit of attention "

"No, the boys a waste of space" His father argued back.

Matilda sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

"Cal?" A small voice whispered, he'd clearly been woken by Matilda and his dad shouting.

Cal turned around and faced Ethan. "What? Buddy?"

"Why is mum shouting?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face, he hated it when his mum and dad shouted.

"Sometimes grown - ups just do " Cal explained.

Ethan nodded and sat down next to him, Cal smiled and Ethan rested his head on his brothers shoulder. Cal could see he was tired.

"Come, on, Ethan"

"Where are we going?" The young boy asked.

"Bed " Cal replied, ushering Ethan up the stairs.

But, instead of sending him in to his own room, he took him in to his bedroom and pulled back the covers, so the younger boy could get in. Cal climbed in after him.

When Matilda, went to check on Ethan, before she went to bed, she wasn't surprised to discover that Ethan had climbed in to Cal's bed and Cal had his arm around his brother, protecting him from the bad things in the world.

* * *

**I've never written one with Ethan and Cal as children before and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading. **


	95. Chapter 95

**Tato Potatoe: Thank you, for the review, I really enjoyed writing it. **

**In a world, were Matilda was revealed to be Cal's daughter, Cal is determined to give her the best Christmas he and Ethan can.**

**I was hoping to get this up before tonight's episode but it doesn't look likely, so I think it'll be up shortly afterwards.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 95. 

Cal looked down at baby Matilda, who was snuggled safely in to his arms, he had a look of happiness on his face.

"Are you going to help me with this?" Ethan asked, he was out of breath from getting the Christmas tree down from the loft.

Cal nodded and gently placed Matilda down in her cot and went over to help his brother.

A couple of hours later and the tree was complete.

* * *

Early Christmas morning, Matilda began crying. Cal rubbed a hand over his face as he sat up and went to tend to his daughter. He walked next door where Matilda was and lifted her out of the cot. He changed her nappy and put a new baby- grow on her. He picked her up and carried her back down.

"Merry Christmas Cal" Ethan said as he walked in to the living room.

"Merry Christmas Ethan " Cal returned the greeting.

Matilda babbled as Ethan smiled, how could he have forgotten about his adorable niece?

"Merry Christmas Matilda " He took her out of her fathers arms and started to bounce her gently.

Matilda laughed, enchanted by the bright balls that were hanging on the tree.

Cal brought in Matilda's Christmas presents and Ethan realised he had left Cal's present upstairs. He took Matilda and headed up the stairs and headed in to his bedroom. He placed Matilda on the bed and got Cal's present.

He went down stairs and placed the present under the tree, waiting for Cal to open it.

"Thanks, nibbles" Said Cal, once he had unwrapped the present to find a PS4, Ethan knew what a big kid Cal was, at heart.

"that's ok" Ethan replied, thinking that he would let Cal get away with "Nibbles" for now.

Cal gave Ethan his present and hoped that it would match up to what Ethan had got him.

Ethan took off the paper to reveal new medical jounerals, which sounded boring for Christmas, but Ethan wanted them.

"Thanks" Ethan said.

Cal smiled as he replied. "That's alright"

Even know she was too young to understand the true meaning of Christmas, Cal didn't want her to feel left out, so had brought her a few gifts.

Cal sat on the floor, Matilda in between his legs and helped her to unwrap them. She received a baby born doll, some new rattles and some new clothes.

* * *

That afternoon, Ethan and Cal went to visit Matilda's grave, to put new flowers down. Christmas had been Matilda's favourite time of year and this year, it would be the lads first one without her and Ethan was finding it particularly hard, he had been the closest of the two to their mum.

"Mum" Cal said as he unstrapped his daughter of the same name out of her pram. "Ethan and I have someone we'd like you to meet. Meet Matilda, my daughter " Ethan looked at Cal and smiled. Cal smiled back and put Matilda back in to her buggy as he watched Ethan lay the flowers down. A tear trickled down his check. Cal noticed.

"Mum, is with you, wherever you go, nibbles" Cal told him.

Ethan sniffed. "I know."

Cal slung his arm around his younger brother as he pushed the pram out of the cemetery.

* * *

Ethan knew that Cal was terrible in the kitchen and he didn't fancy slaving away for hours. So, they decided on going out to a restaurant for their Christmas dinner. Both of them got changed and Ethan changed Matilda, who was strapped in her pram, kicking her legs, Ethan laughed.

Cal put her in the high - chair while she looked at Cal and gripped onto his hand.

The two of them ate in comfortable silences, toasting their mum.

Ethan raised his glass and spoke quitely. "To mum"

"To mum" Cal repeated, clinking glasses with his brother, hoping that his mum was having a good time up in heaven.


	96. Chapter 96

**sweet- as - honey: I usually struggle with writing Lily, so I'm glad you think she was sympathetic. I had to have Ethan being kind, I love him. Thank you for the review.**

**sweet- as - honey: I had to have the boys making it special for the little girl, I also had to have them remembering their mum. Thank you for the review.**

**sweet - as - honey: I've read a few stories where Cal wants to be close to Ethan, so I thought I would reverse it. Thank you for the review. **

**Tato Potatoe: Thank you for the review, I enjoyed writing it. **

**CBloom2: I would have loved her to be Cal's daughter as well. I hate it when Casualty writers don't give us the happy endings us, as viewers, want. Thank you for the review.**

**For this prompt: What if Matilda was Cal's baby? But Taylor wasn't her mum? What if her mum had been a nurse that Cal had, had a one - night stand, in which Matilda was conceived but the mum to be didn't tell Cal as she had memories of the last time she was in Holby?**

**Zoe and Jessica friendship in this too, as I loved their friendship.**

**As I'm guessing the brothers address hasn't been revealed, I've made it up. **

**I apologise for the length of this chapter, I didn't realise it was going to get this long.**

**Mentions of Taylor. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 96.

She walked down stairs, and stood in the hallway, glancing at her rounded bump in the mirror. She hadn't expected to find herself pregnant again. She thought two kids and a dead baby would have been her last.

As she traced her fingers over the bump, she reflected upon why she returned to Holby. She had kept in touch with Zoe when she left, who had promised to keep her job open, if and when she wanted to return, she didn't think she would. She put her hair up in to a pony to keep it out of her face. She grabbed her bag and coat and left the house. She got a taxi to the hospital.

Zoe stopped and stared when the petite figure got out of the taxi. she was sure she knew who that was. "Jess?" Zoe called, wanting to make sure it was who she thought it was.

Upon, hearing her name, the petite woman turned around. Zoe smiled, but her eyes were drawn to the large baby bump.

"Is it Adam's?" Zoe asked, referring to the man Jessica had "married" during her time at holby.

Jessica shook her head at her old friend. "He knows it's not "

Zoe nodded as she crushed her ciggie under her heel. She turned and linked her arm through Jessica's as they headed back in to the ED.

The soon- to - be - mum doubled over in pain, falling in to the arms of a doctor.

"Are you ok?" Cal asked, taking her pulse, he found it was weak. So, he lifted her in to his arms and went in search of a bed to lay her on.

"I'm f- fine" She slurred, falling in to unconciousness.

Cal grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over her face.

She began to stare.

Cal smiled as he saw her open her eyes.

Robyn walked over to Cal. "How's Jess?" She asked, she may not have known the nurse that long but that's the type of nurse Robyn was, she made friends with anyone and everyone.

Cal rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn't know how she was. He made his excuses to Robyn and then went to cubicles to see Jessica.

"Er, excuse me?" Cal stuttered, he cursed himself, Ethan was the stuttering one, not him.

Jessica looked sat him. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. How did he explain that he thought she was the woman he'd had a one night stand with?

As her waters broke.

Cal didn't want want you leave her, not when she was in pain, but he knew that She would need a doctor that was.

"Zoe?"

"Yes?" Zoe responded, wondering what one of her doctors wanted with her.

"Jessica's gone in to labour" Cal told her.

Zoe ran to cubicles where her friend was. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head was resting in them.

Zoe examined her and found that she was in labour. Cal looked at her and saw that she could do with a friend, nothing more, nothing less. He slid his hand in to hers and she squeezed it tight.

As she had 3 kids before, she found that her labour was easier this time and with a few pushes, her baby was out.

"Congratlons " Zoe smiled as she lowered the baby in to Jessica's arms as she left her and a Cal to it. Jessica crumpled.

Cal rubbed her back. "Hey, it's ok "

She closed her eyes as she imagined Adam's arms around her. She burst in to tears and Cal tightened his hold on her.

* * *

Both Cal and Jessica after Cal's shift went to get a DNA test done, it was quick and painless with the woman simply swabbing the inside of their cheeks to collect cells. They then headed back to Cal's flat, Cal made up the spare room for her.

She was greatful for everything he had done for her.

* * *

Jessica was flicking through her mail when she come across important results.

She jumped when she heard Cal walk in. She gave them to him.

She sat on the couch beside him.

Cal ripped the envelope open as Jessica sat on the couch beside him. He unfolded the paper and she waited patiently.

To: Caleb Knight.

Flat A, Farmead.

**"The DNA results show that Caleb is the father of Jessica's baby" **

"I'm a dad" Cal confirmed to himself.

Jessica nodded at him. "I know"

Cal picked the baby up in his arms and cradled her in his arms. "She needs a name"

"I know " Jessica smiled again, she knew that her daughter Amelia would be delighted to have a baby girl in the family.

Cal tilted his head looking at her. "Matilda"

"OK" Jessica responded, she thought that Matilda was a nice name, what he didn't know was that, it was the name of Cal's mother.

"Let's take you to see uncle Ethan " He beamed at the baby who gurgled.

When, Cal put Matilda in the pram, Jessica decided to go and see Zoe, who was on a day off from work.

Jessica rang the doorbell to Zoe's apartment as she heard footsteps .

"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked, sipping a glass of red wine, he knew it was early, but hey, she was on a day off.

"I'm fine " Jessica told her, picking up her glass of water.

Zoe nodded as she picked her glass up. They reminisced about their affairs, failed marriages and what they wanted to do next in their careers. Zoe wanted to quit clinical lead and Jessica wanted her old job back.

* * *

Ethan stared when he seen Cal push a pram in to the department. He walked over. "Who is that?" He asked, his voice low, not wanting their colleagues to overhear.

"Meet Matilda" Cal introduced her.

Ethan stared, he was uncomfortable.

"What?" Cal asked.

"That's.. that's mums name " Ethan said.

"I know " Cal replied.

Cal and Ethan were now in the staff room, drinking mugs of coffee while Matilda slept in the corner in her pram.

"Whose her mum?" Ethan asked, interestedly.

Cal shrugged. "A nurse that used to work here "

"Who Cal?" His brother asked again.

"Her names Jessica " Cal told his brother.

"OK" Ethan sighed, he knew that he should be supportive of Cal now that he had a niece but how did he know if Jessica was telling the truth. This could be a scam, but for some reason Cal suspected that Jessica wasn't scamming him. I mean, they had, a DNA test so Ethan should believe him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Cal asked, breaking Ethan from his thoughts.

"Oh, ok " he said.

Cal placed the baby in to his arns and watched as Ethan rocked her softly.

Cal smiled. His brother may seem awkward at most things, but holding a baby he seemed at ease with the baby.

"We should go" Smiled Cal.

"Oh, ok " Ethan said as he handed Matilda over.

"Cheers" Cal said.

* * *

Jessica returned to Cal's flat, she later realised that it was her old flat, she used her key which Cal had got cut for her and stepped inside, allowing the door to swing shut beside her. She realised that they would need a bigger house.

So, she pulled out her iPad out of her bag and started to type.

* * *

Cal fell in love with the house when he saw it. It was a detached house with a white door. He stepped inside to see it had a living room, back room and upstairs (Stairs were already carpeted ) there were 4 main bedrooms and a bathroom.

Cal headed back down the stairs.

The estate agent was waiting.

"Do you like it?" David Robertson asked.

Cal nodded. "Yep"

David opened his briefcase and riffled through to find the papers, which Cal signed.

and David handed the keys over.

* * *

Cal put the key in the lock and pushed the pram in to the hallway, gently putting the keys down.

Cal stared as he entered the living room of his new house as there was a boy and girl aged 10 and 12 standing.

"Cal, meet my kids Lucas and Amelia" Jessica introduced them.

Cal smiled tightly, as he raised his hands. "Hey kids"

Amelia looked at her mum and then looked at the baby.

"Is it true that we've got a little baby sister?" She asked.

Jessica nodded as Cal picked her up. He took her up the stairs and lowered her in to the cot, pulling her blankets over her.

Cal heard footsteps as Jessica showed Lucas and Amelia to the spare rooms. Each had a double bed, and a set of chest of draws. Amelia's bed had a white duvet on with pink squares on. She pulled back the cover for her daughter and watched as she climbed in, Jessica stroking her hair.

Cal and Jessica sat on the couch, her head resting on his chest. Cal ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

**For those of you who may not know who Jessica was, here's a bit of an explation: Jessica was an agency nurse, who later become a staff nurse, who was married with two children, but she had a one - night stand with another doctor, Adam, before her first shift, unaware her husband, is sleeping with Zoe.**

**She finds about the affair and starts her own affair with Adam as revenge. **

**She later finds out, she is carrying her 3rd child but she doesn't know who the dad is, she assumes it's her husbands baby, so keeps quiet until an accident at home, sees her admitted in to the ED where Adam is the doctor treating her. Anxious about the baby, she tells Adam she can't feel it move, he thinks she's 12 - weeks- pregnant, so it's too early for her to feel anything, her husband reveals she's 5 - months gone. And Adam realises it could be his, but Jessica tells him it isn't, leaving her husband, Sean suspicious. **

**Sean, later confronts her about the affair, she tells him the baby is his, but he doesn't believe her and asks her wheather Adam was revenge for Zoe, as he plans to take their two kids to Saudi Arabia with him, leaving her homeless and penniless in the process. **

** She's moves in to a flat on Farmead Estate, after Sean's mother, Maureen, produced a contract which Sean asked Jessica to sign, before he left. (It was the deeds to the house) **

**Maureen reappears when she's discharged from the hospital with her new baby, a boy, who she names Harry, after the man who delivered him. She claims that Sean has called and Jess will be able to talk to Lucas and Amelia, her children. she finds a strand of Harry's hair in Maureen's bag and realises her mother- in- law was lying about Sean ringing. She tells Maureen to leave the flat. **

**When Harry falls ill, worried for him, Jessica rushes him to the department where she tells Adam, he could be Harry's father, and the two of them reunite, naming the baby: Harry Adam Trueman.**

**Jessica is desperate to see her other children and lies to both Sean and Maureen that Harry is Sean's son, knowing he'll send her, her passport and a ticket to Saudi. Adam doesn't want her to go, but she goes, returning 3 weeks later, with the 3 children. **

**Adam is furious with her, but when he calms down, he asks her to divorce Sean and marry him instead. Jessica refuses as she realises that Lucas and Amelia need time to adjust to being back with their mum. A DNA test confirms that Adam is Harry's father.**

**Jessica is upset to learn that Adam has called Sean to discuss Lucas and Amelia, she agrees to supervised access, as she doesn't trust him alone with them. **

**After a colleagues death, Jess proposes to Adam and they start planning their wedding day, for New Year's Eve.**

**The night before their wedding Jessica's ex - husband, makes a move on her, Adam punches him and Sean asks why Adam had to take his family.**

**Their New Year's Eve wedding is cut short when Adam arrives late to the country house where they are getting married and he is needed back at the hospital to help Zoe as patients from a bus crash come in. Jess is fuming Adam leaves her, but later helps out at the hospital. **

**A vicar blesses them in the hospital chapel, and they head back to the venue to sign the legal papers, but are involved in a crash on their way, landing on an icy lake as Adam swerves to avoid a car. Adam and Jess get Lucas and Amelia out, but are plunged in to the water with Harry as the ice cracks, under the weight of the car.**

**Adam finds Jessica but can't see Harry, so he goes down again, coming up with him **** and the 3 of them are rushed to hospital. Jessica is dying so Adam begs Nick to operate on her, he refuses as he's no longer employed by the trust, he eventually relents when he sees how desperate Adam is and the operation is a success.**

**Harry is improving, but his monitor goes off, Tess, Charlie and Henry try to save him, but he's unable to be saved. **

**After 3 - weeks in a coma, Jessica wakes up, but turns her back on Adam, believing he's to blame for Harry's death. She rejects his support at the funeral. **

**After the death of their baby, Jessica leaves Adam and takes the kids away to America, with an old friend of hers, unable to deal with seeing her baby in Adam, every time she looks at him.**

**She returns on what would have been Harry's 1st birthday, after a colleague calls her, worried about Adam's state of mind. Adam is hostile with her, but when they sealed in the ED after an anthrax scare, during which Adam accuses Jessica of blaming him for ****Harry's death, he invites her back to his house and it looks like she's going to stay, until she finds Harry's spoon, fed up Adam tells Jessica to make a decision. She can stay, or she leaves there and then. She leaves him, heading back to America. **

**(Sorry, I can talk for hours about her and I realised just how long that got, sorry. ) **

**I know Jess was OC a bit, but it was the only way I could get the chapter to work.**

**Its probably not the longest Jessica prompt I've written, but it does feel like it. **


	97. Chapter 97

**Tato Pototoe: It was probably one of my favourite chapters to write. Thank you for the review. **

**I'm not a Jacob and Connie shipper at all, but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 97.

Connie sat at home, on one of her rare days off. She was ill and the clinical lead was never ill, Zoe was taking over her duties for the day, something which she was unhappy about as that was the reason she'd given up clinical lead, her life was admin, paperwork and she never got to see her friends.

There was a knock at the door. "Mrs Beachump, it's Jacob "

Connie grooaned, ever since she had brought him back to her house, he had been like a bee swanning around her looking for his honey and his honey happened to be her. She dragged one of the blankets off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her before she stood up and walked in to the hallway, taking the lock off the door.

Jacob stood, holding a carrier bag.

"what are you doing here?" Connie asked, she was tempted to shut the door in his face.

"I've come to see you, sweet cheeks " He told her.

Connie sighed but stepped aside to let him in.

Jacob went through to the kitchen and started getting the ingredients out of the bag and got a knife out of the draw to cut up the ingredients to put them in the blender.

Pouring the drink in to a glass, he held it out for Connie to try.

The clinical lead took a sip and then sat down on one of the stools.

"Well, sweet cheeks?"

"Don't call me that " She hissed, even ill, she never let her icy demeanour slip and she was determined to not be seen as weak.

Jacob chuckled, Mrs B was like a wild animal protecting herself from bring hurt but nobody hurt her and got away with it.

Arching an eyebrow at him, she slid off the stool and placed the empty glass down beside the sink.

Jacob chuckled as he followed her in to the living room. Connie picked up the remote and clicked on the TV, shutting her eyes as Disney's "Let It Go!" Come bleating out, it had been Grace's favourite movie and when Connie missed her, she put it on, it made her close to her daughter.

She wondered what Jacob thought of her now, but then, she decided, she didn't care.

Jacob simply held his his hand out and they went upstairs.

She hated to admit it, but she quite liked having someone to hold and to look after her when she was ill.

* * *

**Quite short, but I liked writing it, considering I've only written Connie a few times and that was my first attempt at writing Jacob. **


	98. Chapter 98

**This is based on the Cal scenes from last nights, or tonight's, depends if I get it up in time. Started this durimg the episode. May not be exactly the same as last nights episode and the characterisation is different, there is probably only one piece of speach that is the same as the epsiode. **

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 98.

Cal was nervous; today was the day that he met his real mum. He took a deep breath and chanted a mantra in his mind.

"I can do this " He told himself as he stepped away from the mirror and picked up the car keys, flat keys and wallet as he turned and walked out of the bedroom, heading down the corridor.

He had agreed to meet Charlie outside the hospital, the older man was leaning against his battered blue car; he'd had that car ever since his first day at Holby.

Cal was greatful for Charlie's support. Charlie looked at Cal as he said. "are you ready for this?"

Cal didn't know if he was. They both got in to the car watched by Ethan, who wondered where they were going.

Cal had been silent for all of the ride to his mums house; he'd been wondering what she was like.

Charlie turned to face him when he pulled up outside the house. He looked out the window, seeing a small house, with a white door and a gate, he

A woman let then in. "Are you two from the agency?" She asked.

Cal realised their way in. "Yes" He said, Charlie glanced at him.

"Come in "

Cal stepped in to the house that belonged to his mum.

After some painful home truths, an upset Cal locked himself away.

"she didn't think to tell us, she didn't think to tell us Charlie, why didn't she tell us?" Cal, or Steven, as he was called, stood in the bathroom, he was shaking with anger.

"I don't know" Charlie sighed, giving Cal's shoulder a squeeze.

"Is Ethan my brother?" That was the burning question that he was desperate for the answer to.

"Yes" His mum slurred, Cal, as a doctor, knew it was a symptom of her condition.

* * *

Charlie and Cal were in a cubicle, he had a test a genetic test to see if he had the diease.

"The results are negetive " Charlie told him. Cal swore his body had sunk in relief.

Ethan was surprised to see his brother sitting in the cubicle. "Are you alright?"

Cal was about to tell Ethan that he was fine, when he caught Charlie's eye.

"I'll leave you two to it" Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie" Cal managed to choke out.

Charlie nodded and left the cubicle.

He had no idea how to approach the topic that Matilda wasn't his real mum, he knew that Ethan would be upset, confused.

"Cal?" Ethan questioned his brothers silence.

"There's something I need to tell you, Ethan " He said, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Matilda" Cal said, he was finding it strange to refer to her as "mum" now he knew she wasn't. "Wasn't our mum "

"What? Of course she was our mum" Ethan had raised his head and looked at Cal, convinced that he was playing a cruel joke on him.

Cal shook his head, slowly. "She wasn't Ethan, she adopted us "

"But why?" The younger brother said, his eyes filling with tears.

Cal just wanted to reach out and hug his brother. "Our real mum couldn't cope with us. "

Tears began to roll down his cheeks. In, his confusion, he had hit out at Cal.

"Ethan, come here " Cal whispered, he was starting to feel tears in his own eyes.

"No" Ethan roared. Cal didn't know how to respond to him, he kept looking at the floor, not making anymore eye contact with his brother.

Charlie was in another cubicle, treating a young girl when he heard Ethan raising his voice."Excuse me '" He smiled apologetically and left the cubicle.

"You've told him?" He asked

Ethan spun around, his eyes widened as he realised. "You knew?" He asked, shaking his head in dissopointment, he thought he could trust the older man, but obviously he was wrong.

Charlie nodded. "Cal asked me along for moral support "

"I don't believe this" Ethan muttered, leaving the cubicle.

Cal got off the bed, all set to go after him when Charlie put a hand out in front of him. "Leave him for now, he needs time and space. "

Ethan was sat on the bench, ignoring the wind that was whipping up around him. Tears fell down his cheeks, everything he thought he knew was a lie. Life wasn't fair.

"Ethan. " Cal said as he seen his younger brother on the bench, he pulled off his jacket and lay it over him, not wanting him to get cold in the harsh, wintry conditions.

"Go away " Ethan said, feeling like a child again.

"No " Cal said, as he sat beside him. "We are going to go home and talk about this."

Ethan nodded, there were questions he needed answers to.

"I'm sorry Cal " He sniffed, using his sleeve to wipe his nose. Cal handed him a tissue.

"That's alright Ethan" Standing up Cal, rested his hands on his brothers shoulders as they towards the car.

Getting behind the wheel, Cal glanced at Ethan, who was staring out of the window.

"Home" Cal announced as he pulled up outside their flat. Ethan took his belt off and stood up. Heading for the door, waiting for Cal to open it. When, he did, both brothers walked in and looked around at the flat they had brought with her money.

Ethan walked in to the living room. "Do you think mu- I mean Matilda loved us?" he asked suddenly, startling Cal.

Cal nodded. "I do. I remember the day she brought you home. You were wrapped in blankets, quiet as anything. "

Ethan gave a weak smile, it was nice to share memories of her.

"I miss her."

Cal nodded. "I miss her too"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I felt sorry for Cal last night.**

**I do have an idea to continue Cal and Jessica's story, I have started to write it before this chapter, but I'm not too sure where I am going with it, but it will be up soon.**

**Probably going to be my last update before Christmas, or I might get other updates in. But if I don't, I hope you all have a Happy**


	99. Matilda's abduction

**This idea follows on from chapter 96, as I liked the idea of continuing Cal's and Jessica's story.**

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for both of the reviews. I loved writing the Cal and Ethan one, I'm so glad they are biological brothers. And, strangely enough, I liked writing the Jacob and Connie, but I don't ship them on - screen. Have a happy Christmas and a happy new year.**

** tracysdream: Thank you for the review. Have a happy Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Tato Potato: I love writhing Cal and Ethan chapters. I, strangely enough, loved writing this one as well. Thank you for the review. Have a happy Christmas and a happy new year. **

**The bit where Sean tries it on with Jessica in this chapter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to series 24 episode 18.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 99.

Jessica was exhausted, it was a week before Christmas and the kids were in their last week of school. She had been rushing around, putting the tree up. And trying to keep the house tidy.

She went in to work the next day, she was working in cubicles. She picked up a file, not noticing the name. She pulled the curtain back.

"I'm Nurse Harrison, but you can call me Jessica" She smiled to her patient, wanting them to feel relaxed and reassured, as that was her duty as a nurse.

"Hello Jessica" The smile slipped from her face, she knew that voice, it was the voice of her ex - husband.

What do you want Sean?" Jessica glared at her ex - husband.

'"I want you back " He told her.

Jessica shook her head, she was finally happy, after Adam, she didn't need Sean complicating her life anymore. She doesn't regret her kids with him, but she regrets their marriage, regrets that he cheated on her many times, before she picked up the courage to leave him for Adam.

Sean did something he knew he shouldn't do. He kissed her lips. She tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on her. She struggled with him.

"What's going on in here?" Zoe pulled the curtain back.

"Sean" Zoe let the word fall from her lips as she pulled Jessica away.

* * *

As revenge, for Jessica knocking him back, Sean waited until Jessica was out of the house, leaving Cal to watch baby Matilda, who was asleep in her cot. Jessica hadn't told him she'd had another baby but their daughter Amelia had let it slip when Sean had taken her and Lucas out, on a trip.

* * *

Jessica returned home after going shopping with Zoe. She got her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, inviting Zoe in for a cup of tea.

Cal come of the living room. He looked shaken.

"Cal what's wrong?" The clinical lead asked, slipping off her heels, her feet were killing her, but she would not stop wearing heels, they were her trademark.

"Matilda's missing" He said, his head hung low.

Jessica stared at him. Cal messages Ethan to see if he had come to get his niece in his break, but Ethan replied no.

Jessica was frantic, Zoe kept an arm around her as she wept, she'd lost a baby before, she couldn't bare to lose another child.

* * *

Cal couldn't sit down and do nothing, he had to go and find his daughter, she was a few weeks old, she should be with her parents. Grabbing his car keys, he ran out of the house, leaving Zoe to comfort Jessica, who held on to her daughters teddy tightly.

His sat nav lead him to an old abandoned building. He parked quickly and hurried out.

"Matilda!" Cal shouted, as if the baby could hear him.

Sean smirked to himself as he heard Cal's desperate pleas for his daughter.

"Matilda" Cal shouted again.

He heard loud chucking.

"Give her to me " Cal demanded as he burst through a door.

"Not until you give me my wife and kids" Sean knew how to bargain and his bargaining tool was his ex - wife.

Sean was deluded, Cal knew of the story of Adam and Jessica as Zoe told him, as well as her own affair with him.

"She's not your wife " Cal snapped, anger running through him.

Sean stood up and just as Cal thought he was getting Matilda, Sean punched him in the stomach, the doctor doubled over in pain, almost falling to the floor, but he had to ignore the pain in his stomach and save his daughter, fathers were meant to protect their daughters.

* * *

Cal secured Matilda in to her car seat, while at home, Jessica waited anxiously at home, Cal hadn't rang her that could only mean good news, right?

The doorbell rang and Zoe got up to answer it, thinking it was Cal and Matilda, but as she unlocked the door (Jessica insisted on putting the lock on) she got a shock.

"Adam" Zoe's mouth dropped open in shock, the doctor hadn't been seen since he left Holby. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard about Jess" He asked, stepping in to his old house.

Zoe nodded and headed in to the room. "Look whose here?"

"I don't know " Jessica replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Hello Jess " Adam spoke.

Jessica stared, shocked, what was Adam doing here?

Adam answered her unasked question. "Looks like you could do with a friend. "

Jessica laughed quietly; they were never just friends, there had been a connection between from the moment they met and later, Zoe had picked up on it when Jess started at the ED.

Adam rubbed her back gently, "Shh, it's going to be ok"

"I don't know" She whispered.

Adam swept a strand of hair behind her ear "It will, Jess, trust me"

* * *

He got in to the car and sat there, before he started the engine. He drove fast on the way home, but not fast enough to get done for speeding.

"She's here" Cal said breathlessly, sounding like he had ran back to the house. "She's safe"

Taking her daughter in to her arms, Jessica looked at Cal, a relieved expression on her face. She held her close as she started crying.

"I'll leave you guys to it"Adam said, shrugging on his coat.

Jessica followed him out, kissing her ex - husband on the cheek. "Thanks for listening to me" She whispered.

"No problem " He replied, it was time to let her go again, but the truth was, he wasn't really letting her go as every time she looked at photos of their son, she seen Adam in his face and vice versa.

"Take care Jess" Adam whispered as he left the house he had shared with Jessica, Lucas, Amelia and their baby, Harry.

She turned to face him as she smiled, Adam could see she was happy and that's all he wanted for her.

"It's ok" Jessica turned her attention back to her daughter as she bounced her lightly as she walked in to the kitchen to warm her a bottle, figuring she must be hungry.

Sitting down on the couch, in the front room, Jessica watched her daughter drink the milk.

"I let you and Matilda down " Cal said, when the kids were in bed and Matilda was asleep on Jess's lap, she couldn't bare to put her down.

"It's fine" She told him, brushing a hand through his hair. It wasn't his fault, she shouldn't blame him. She knew what a manipulative person Sean was.

* * *

A few days later, Cal and Jess were back at work when Cal got a call, it was the police, telling them both that Sean had been arrested and had been refused bail, something which Jessica and Zoe were both very relieved about. He wouldn't be able to hurt Jess and the kids again, Cal would make sure of that.

Cal offered to take both women out for drinks while Ethan babysat little Matilda. Zoe agreed, while Jessica hesitated, saying she wanted to be at home with her kids, but with the oldest two at their friends house and Matilda with Ethan, Cal persuaded her, telling her to let her hair down, she was relcaunt to do so, but Zoe dragged the nurse back to her apartment and did her hair and make up.

Cal met the two girls at the pub, already haven ordered drinks for them, and as they were joined by Rita and Robyn, Jessica felt the bad tension leave her. Cal would protect her whatever the cost.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I had to have a bit of an Adam and Jess reunion. As much as I loved her and Adam on the show, I couldn't split her and Cal up. **

**I'm struggling to get where I want with "Thrown In At The deep End " I might delate it. Sorry to those of you who have reviewed it, but major writers block. **


	100. Cal and Ethan's talk about their mums

**Just a little something I wrote when I was bored. Nothing to do with any recent spoilers about the boys. **

**Tato Potatoe: I absouately loved Adam and Jess, so I had to include him. Thank you for the review. **

**Big, big thank you for the "Happy Birthday" wishes. I hope you all had a lovely day yesterday.**

**The only thing I own is, Father Bill. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 100.

Ethan didn't feel like celebrating new year, it was their second year without Matilda and sadly, their real mum had passed from Huntingsons disease.

Cal found his brother in the living room, head in hands, staring blankly at the TV,

"Are you ok?" Cal asked.

"Fine" Ethan sniffed, turning to look at Cal, he looked as upset as Ethan felt.

He had briefly met Emile, when she was admitted to the ED, as her condition got worse, and Ethan had been the doctor trying his best to make her comfortable, and just before she passed her words were:

"Your - my - son" She had struggled, due to her condition, to get her words out.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, he hardly knew this woman.

* * *

The brothers knew that they should go to Emile's funeral to pay their respects.

There wasn't many people, sitting in the church, there was just Shelle, who Cal remembered, Ethan thought it was quite sad.

The vicar, father Bill, who did most weddings and funerals around holby, started.

"We are here to say goodbye to Emile Grommet, who was mother to two sons called Steven and Micheal. "

Ethan looked at Cal questiongly, what he hadn't mentioned was that "Caleb" and "Ethan" weren't their births names.

"Who are they?" Ethan asked, thinking that Emile, had other sons.

Cal took a breath. "They are us, Ethan "

"What?" His brother asked, completely confused.

"Micheal and Steven are our real names. Matilda must have given us "Cal " and "Ethan " when she adopted us. "

Ethan felt sick. "I need some air" He muttered,standing and leaving the church.

Matilda was buried, a few graves down and Ethan found himself walking towards her grave.

"Mu- I mean, Matilda, I can't believe you didn't tell Cal and I, that we were adopted. " He felt tears well up. "We trusted you and you let us down " Ethan was now experiencing feelings that he hadn't had before. Anger, anger at Matilda, anger at Cal.

He kicked the stone in frustration.

"Hey! Calm down!" Cal ran towards him and restrained him, from lashing out anymore.

"Get off" Ethan said, trying to shove Cal away.

"No. Ethan I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. "

Ethan looked up at Cal and felt the tears come down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" He muttered.

Her"Don't be" Cal waved off his apology as he put an arm around him as the two of them turned and headed home, both lost in thought about their two mothers. "Your allowed to be upset, Ethan "

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't do the whole funeral service, I have done it in previous stories and I know it can be quite boring to read through and it takes forever to write.**


	101. Zoe's wedding day

** Potatoe: Thank you, I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the review.**

**CBloom2: I like writing Ethan angry and upset, I'm not sure why. Thank you for the review.**

**Probably the shorest wedding service I've ever written, I didn't want to do**** a long one as I know it would take me ages to write. **

**Lastly, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find while reading this chapter, I'm getting used to my new laptop and although I have Word on it, I'm still copying and pasting the chapters. **

**Second update of the day. I proofread this, but only quickly. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 101.

She was scared, scared of committing to the one man who truly got her. Zoe Hanna stood in her hotel room with her 3- best friends: Jessica Harrison, Samantha Nicholls and Kirsty Clemants.

Kirsty poured them all glasses of champagne.

she raised her glass in the air as did the other two girls and said "To Zoe!"

"To Zoe!" Sam and Jessica replied as they all clinked glasses.

"Cheers girls" Zoe replied with a laugh, as she took a swig of the expensive champagne; Krugg Private Cuvee.

Soon, it was time for her to slip in to her dress.

The dress was strapless with spaghetti straps, Kirsty curled Zoe's hair, while she put her feet in a pair of white pumps (white heels for the reception. )

Jessica handed her, her bouquet of flowers, they were a mixture of white and light pink flowers.

* * *

Across, town Max was with: Ethan, Cal, Lofty, Big Mac and Noël. He was hours away from marrying his bride; Zoe.

Suddenly, the grooms phone beeped with a text. Max picked it up, unlocked it and read the text.

_'Hey, sexy. Enjoyed last night, wanna hook up again?"_

With horror, Max realised, that this was the woman, he had hooked up with on his stag night. So, far he had not told any of the lads about his betrayal, but he just hoped that Zoe wouldn't find out as he knew what she would do to him, if she did.

"Ready mate?" Cal asked, pulling Max out of his thoughts.

"Lets go " He said, picking up his jacket as he deleted the message from his phone.

* * *

As Zoe got in to the wedding car, butterflies in her stomach, she sat back and watched the world go by.

Her phone suddenly beeped with a text, she thought it was from Max, telling her that he loved her and that he would see her when she got to the church.

_"You don't know me, but my name is Eliza Wilson, I met your husband - to be on his stag do, and while drunk, he took me back to his room and we had sex' _

Zoe felt sick. "Stop the car!" She ordered the driver. When, the car stopped, she hopped out and threw up behind a bush. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Zoe had a plan. She was going to go through with the wedding, but not become his wife.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked, standing beside her.

"Yeah" Zoe responded as she headed back to the car. She smoothed down her dress, opening the door.

* * *

As "Here Comes The Bride" started up, Zoe began her walk on Charlie's arm, Charlie was like her dad as her bridesmaids walked behind her.

"Standing as you do now, in the presence of God and these witnesses, do you covenant to take each other as husband and wife, and agree to live together as God's ordiance and the laws of the land degree?"

"I do " Max beamed at Zoe as he put the ring on her third finger on her left hand, just above her engagement one.

"I... can't " Zoe faltered as she turned and looked at Max.

Behind her, she heard gasps from her friends as she ran from the church.

Max ran after her.

"Zoe wait!" Max yelled as he ran down the alsie.

* * *

Zoe was stood outside the church, her hands kept clutching at her dress, as mascara tears streamed down her cheeks, she was devastated by Max's betrayal, she never did imagine that he would cheat.

"Leave me alone Max " Zoe said, turning to face him.

"It was a mistake" Max said. "I'm sorry"

She raised her head and did what she never thought she would, she slapped Max across the face.

"I deserved that" He said as Robyn and Lofty came out, Robyn had been disappointed that Zoe hadn't chosen her, but she felt closer to the 3 girls that she had chosen.

Zoe knew what she had to do. Lifting her hand, she took off her engagement ring and wedding ring and put them in his hand.

She took a step forward as her bridesmaids followed her out, all concerned.

* * *

Locking herself in he hotel room, Zoe almost ripped her dress in her haste to get it off. She threw her pumps across the room, watching as they hit the wall. She let her bouquet fall to the floor. She walked in to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, she looked in to the mirror and sighed, she was back to being a single lady. She put on a pair of jeans and a polar neck jumper. She stepped out of the bathroom and chucked her clothes in to a suitcase. She needed to get out of here. She scribbled a quick note to Max and then left, leaving behind her rings.

* * *

Max headed to her room and found that she was gone, only an envelope with "Max" on the front. He unfolded it and started to read.

"Max,

I thought you were the one for me.

I remember the moment, I laid eyes on you, you had asked me for a lighter and I found you funny, smart and attractive.

From, then on, we snuck time together, whenever we could and my love for you grew.

The day you asked me to be your wife, there was no doubt about it, the answer was yes.

Until today.

Goodbye Max "

She had signed the letter 'Zoe Hanna' She should have 'Zoe Walker ' by now.

As, he finished reading, he folded it up as a knock sounded.

Zoe. He thought to himself as he opened the door.

Cal was standing there, hands in pockets, chewing gum.

"What do you want, Cal?" Max snapped, his main focus was finding Zoe.

Cal scuffed his feet. "Wanted to know if you were alright?"

"I need to find Zoe "

Cal sighed. "She's gone Max."

"What?" The porter asked.

"Her cars gone"

* * *

Zoe had requested that her bridesmaids leave her and let her be in peace. Kirsty and Sam had obeyed but Jessica didn't want to leave her friend when she was in a vulnerable state.

"Sure you'll be OK?" She asked

Zoe nodded, she was already drunk. "Yeahh " She slurred. "I don't need a mann "

Jessica let the door shut behind her. She walked over to Kirsty and whispered.

"She's not OK "

* * *

Max had reached the girls by now, as Lofty had let slip what hotel they were staying in.

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to see you, Max " Said Sam.

"Let me talk to her "

"No "

As, all the girls were busy arguing with Max, they were unaware that Zoe had drunken herself in to stupidity.

* * *

"This is Zoë Hanna, 41, suspected alcohol poising. GSC 2. BP 60/ 90. Sats 86% " Revealed Sam as the stretcher was wheeled in to the hospital.

Sam inserted a tube down her throat, while Kirsty set up an IV, Sam a catheter and pumped her stomach.

A few hours later, she was moved to cubicles and found Max by her beside. Jessica was the nurse monitoring her.

"Leave me alone" She told him.

"Please" Max asked.

"Max, we are over " She sighed, she was tired.

Max left.

Jessica took her pulse.

Zoe offered her a weak smile. She owed Kirsty, Jessica and Sam for saving her life.

* * *

**Really liked writing this one. Thanks for reading. **


	102. Jessica's nightmare

**This chapter is something quite different. (I think )**

**sweet - as honey: I'm sorry you found it sad to read, but I'm glad you found it lovely. I'm glad that I managed to bring Ethan's anger and pain across. I just hope Cal tells Ethan everything and soon in the show because it's not fair on poor Ethan. Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 102. 

_Why was it, that she was so afraid?_

_Of being trapped,_

_In a dark, icy lake._

Jessica woke up in a sweat, she had been thinking about Harry.

_The water kept raising, _

_Leaving mother to fend for her baby, _

"Hey, it's OK " Adam soothed, stroking her hair.

_Beyond devastated when she found out, he was gone, she had turned her back on the man, who had braved ice waters to search for her. _

_She had fallen to her knees as her child's coffin was lowered in to the ground,_

_Sympathetic faces staring at her, _

_when all she could think "Why did he save me?"_

It was fair to say that Jessica was in a mothers hell.

_Leaving was the only thing she could do, to stop herself becoming a recluse. _

With two older children alive, she chose to focus her engy on them.

Leaving Adam was the hardest thing she's done, she held back her tears as she said goodbye to the man she loved.

_He'd said he'd wait for her to come back, but the days, turned in to months, the months turned in to years and Adam had given up hope of her returning to him, _

_Until, one day, she knocked on his door and said "Adam, I miss you, I want us to start again "_

_There's a hole in the middle of my heart again_  
_ Can we start again, can we start again_  
_ There's a hole in the middle and it never mends_  
_ It never mends, can we start again_

"Of course we can start again. We'll get through this " He told her.

"I know" She replied, as he stroked her cheek.

They'd spent the next few days in bed, her telling Adam of how America was, how her kids coped, Amelia was quiet, Lucas was outgoing and she, she tried not to think of the life she had left behind, she was quiet in her workplace, got on with her day, and locked herself in her bedroom, at night, crying herself to sleep.

He simply listened and stroked her hair, glad to have her back in his arms.

* * *

**I'm not entirely too sure where this came from, but I liked it, so I thought I would write it.**

**Song is "Start Again" by Conrad Sewell, one of my favourite songs, I know you aren't allowed to post song lyrics in stories, but I thought the lyrics would fit well. **

**I have an update for "Car Crash" It should be up tomorrow. **


	103. Chapter 103

**Just a rambling I wrote. I did have something different but I figured it wouldn't have worked. **

**I thought a random patient was a better fit than members of the staff. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 103

Jessica, Zoe and Linda all walked in to work together, the two nurses headed for the staff room to change in to their scrubs,

Jessica picked up her stethoscope as Linda went ahead.

* * *

The patient Linda was treating was female, her name was: Susan Long hall, 36, and she had sustained a head injury in a car crash, she was traveling to see her sister and her sisters kids, when they collided with another car, the car had flipped and they were trapped until emergency services arrived.

She'd be rushed in to the ED, with Ethan, Jessica, in charge of her treatment.

The man, Daniel got out a knife out and held it to Linda's throat.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Zoe roared, hands on hips,

Susan, who Zoe had sent upstairs, as she needed heart surgery, as well, as surgery for her head injury, was laying in to Linda, as Linda was the nurse treating her.

"I was doing my job!" Linda retorted,

"Well, you should have treated her better. " The man, who was talking was the patients husband.

"That's enough" Zoe shouted, she was in charge here and nobody told her what to do.

* * *

Jessica was standing outside, on her break when her husband come out.

Adam slung an arm over her shoulder. "Come on"

Jessica turned and buried her

"Shhh" Adam replied, kissing her forehead.

"How's Linda?" Adam asked Zoe, knowing that Jessica would want to know.

"She's being checked over in cubicles by Robyn, "

"Good" Adam replied, as he turned and walked back out to see his wife.

"I'm fine" She whimpered, Adam reached out and put an arm around her.

* * *

Linda was on rest and Zoe had told her to take a few days off, but Linda had insisted she was fine, but Zoe had ordered her to take a few

Linda headed up to her flat, unlocked the door and headed straight to the kitchen, opening the fridge and reaching for a glass of wine, she poured a generous amount in to the glass and gulped it back, and went to sit in the living room and switched on the TV, wanting to

* * *

**Next chapter: Cal's involved in an RTC. Will he survive and if he doesn't, how will Ethan cope? The next chapter may contain spoiler's for Saturday's episode, but I'm not sure if it will yet. **


	104. Chapter 104

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 104.

Caleb Knight's life was, how could he put it, catastrophic right now. The baby he had thought was his, wasn't, the woman who had brought him and his brother up, wasn't their mother. She had been a stranger, claiming to be his mum.

Cal walked in to a bar, he knew where this story was going. He would drink and drink until he could feel no more pain, only alcohol warming up his veins.

"The bars about to close. You need to go home" The bar attendant told him.

"No, I don't " He snapped.

"You do!" The attendant replied.

"Whatever " Cal replied, leaving.

In, his sensible state, Cal knew that getting in to his car was a bad idea, but he did it anyway.

He was reckless, there was no stopping him.

He could see stars above him as he drove and soon, he crashed in to another car, hitting his head on the wheel and blacked out.

* * *

"This is Caleb Knight, 33, involved in an RTC. KOED briefly. BP 60/90. GSC 13." Jeff and Dixie revealed.

"RESUS" Zoe ordered. "Staff nurse Masters with me"

"Yes boss " Jacob said, as they wheeled the stretcher in to RESUS.

"Cal, hop on to the bed, for me sweetheart " Dixie said.

Cal did.

A CT shown, that he'd banged his head.

"You need to get tested Cal " Charlie told him.

"Charlie, I know "

"You need to get Ethan tested too. " Charlie said, as he stitched.

"Cal, what happened?" Ethan asked, his voice was low, filled with worry for his brother.

Cal had his lie ready. "A car over took me"

Charlie shook his head. "The truth Cal "

Cal knew Charlie was right, the wise old man usually was. "Ethan there's something I need to tell you, it's about 'mum' "

"What about her?" Ethan asked.

"Well, you see" Cal twisted his hands, suddenly nervous. "She wasn't our mum "

"What?" Ethan laughed. "Of course she was "

"No" Cal shook his head. "She wasn't "

Ethan was silent. "Who?"

"Her name is Emile Grommet "

"OK"

"And... And she has Huntingsons disease, which means there's a chance one of us may have inheriated it "

The younger doctor went white and then he collapsed to the floor. Cal picked his younger brother up, lay him on the bed and put an oxygen mask on him.

* * *

Ethan's and Cal's test results were back. Charlie and Zoe walked in to the cubicle, where Cal had been moved to, to find the boys were laying next to each other with Ethan's head resting on Cal's chest.

It seemed rude to disturb them. But Zoe knew that they had to know. She shook Cal first and then Ethan.

"We have your results back" Zoe told them.

"Well?" Cal demanded.

"The good news is neither of you have Huntingsons "

"Thank God " Cal exclaimed, quietly.

Ethan said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked, he thought Ethan would be pleased.

"I'm fine" Ethan said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Through, the cubicle curtains, Cal heard the police talk to Zoe. Shit, he was still over the limit.

"Breath it to it, please sir " Cal took a deep breath and breathed.

"I need you to come down the station with us"

"No " Said Ethan.

"Ethan, it's ok " Said Cal, as he grabbed his jacket and followed the officers.

The police had let Cal off with a warning as it was his first defence, but had warned him not to get any more trouble.

* * *

**I really liked writing this one. **


	105. Connie and Jacob

**Just another small Jacob/ Connie chapter that I couldn't get off my mind, I wouldn't say I'm starting to ship them but I do enoy writing these one - shouts about them. **

**sweet - as - honey: I love it when the brothers pull together. Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 105. 

Charlie was right, Connie reflected as she walked in to the ED, hand in hand with Jacob, she deserved happiness.

She allowed Jacob to kiss her cheek ignoring the 'wolf whistles' from Cal, Big Mac, Noel and Jack.

In, her office, Connie was meant to be concentrating on the pile of paperwork that needed signing in front of her, but for some reason, she couldn't as she kept thinking back to her night with Jacob, it had been 4 weeks since they'd last had sex and Connie pulled open the draw, searching for something she thought she wouldn't need again.

* * *

Connie sat in the bathroom, at home, staring desperately at the pregnancy test, she wanted and needed this to be negative. She was clinical lead for God sake, how could she manage the long hours at work with a screaming baby which demanded her attention 24/7.

She tapped her nails against the sink and waited.

* * *

She strode back in to work, ignoring Zoe's concerned "Are you OK?" look.

"Staff nurse Masters? A word?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks" Jacob replied, cockily.

She rolled her eyes as she headed towards the stairs to her office and waited for him to catch up with her. She took her time, unlocking the door with her keys as if she could slow down time. She walked in and dumped her bag by her chair, she sat down as she pulled the test from her bag and slid it to him.

"Your pregnant"

"Well done" She sarcastically replied, sitting down on her chair and raking a hand through her hair.

* * *

Later, that night, Connie sat in her bedroom, with her laptop and was waiting for the screen to boot up.

"Hi Mum" Grace smiled, suddenly appearing on the - screen.

"Hi darling "

"Look, darling, there is something I need to tell you" Connie said, she didn't know how Grace was going to react.

"Soon, your going to have a little brother or sister "

"Can I name it?"

Connie nodded.

"Mum, I have to go "

"Bye darling. "

"Bye Mum, love you "

"Love you too "

Conniie watched as Grace clicked off and sighed, clicking on the 'X' in the left hand corner of her own - screen. She got up and put a hand to her stomach when she felt a twinge. She thought nothing of it and continued walking up the stairs.

She took off her clothes and hung them up and got in to bed.

Sharp pains ran through the clinical leads stomach as she slept, when suddenly she woke up in pain.

Connie pulled back the duvet to see a red patch on the mattress. She reached for her phone and called Zoe.

* * *

Connie lay on a bed in cubicles, Zoe was standing beside her, a Doppler in her hand. "This'll feel cold. "

"I know " Connie nodded.

"Just do it" Connie snapped, her icy exterior covered how scared she was at the fact she could lose her unborn child.

Zoe nodded and squirted the gel on her stomach. She moved the Doppler around.

Her hand was clasped in to Jacob's.

"I'm so sorry Connie " Zoe told her.

"Thank you Dr. Hanna" Connie replied, her voice as professional as ever, but anyone who knew Constance Beauchamp, knew it was just a front to stop herself from getting hurt.

Zoe nodded and left them to it, she drew the curtain around to give the couple privacy. It was Connie Beauchamp broke down in to tears.


	106. Cleaning out Matilda's house

**To avoid confusion this is set when the boys thought Matilda was their biological mother, so Cal never had baby Matilda and he never tracked down Emile. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 106. 

"Are you ready?" Cal asked, tying up his shoe laces.

"No" Ethan replied, as he followed his brother.

The two of them were putting Matilda's house up for sale.

"Eth, " Cal squeezed his brothers shoulder. "We may be selling Mum's house, but she'll always be with us, " Cal told him as he reached for their coats and handed Ethan his. He opened the door and walked down the steps, getting in to the car. Ethan got in to the passenger seat. Cal started the engine and drove off.

* * *

Matilda's house was a detached house with an immaculate garden, that garden was the one thing that she was proud of. The front door was white with a doorbell.

"I don't think I can, " Ethan said as he stared at the front door. Cal unlocked it and walked in to the hallway to see that the walls still had on the pictures of him and Ethan; ones from their births: Matilda holding a baby Caleb, and then a baby, Ethan; ones from their first day at school, she had been a proud mother.

Ethan caught sight of the pictures as well. He blinked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's OK" Cal said as he headed in to the living room. It was a small room with: A couch, an armchair which Cal knew that his dad liked to sit in and have a bottle of beer. Matilda never told her sons, but Cal often suspected that his father beat his mother, but she would always hide her injuries.

Ethan joined him. He looked around, spotting a picture of his parents on their wedding day, a rounded bump prevented her from getting a stylish dress as her parents wanted her to cover the bump but Matilda refused, her 'little peanut' was nothing to be ashamed off. So, she'd brought a full length gown, styled her hair and married her husband in a ceremony for just the two of them.

"She was pregnant when she married dad, " Cal told him. "I was excited, I was getting a brother to play football with, "

Ethan inwardly scoffed, he didn't know how to play football or rugby.

"It's alright" Cal said.

"I know" He sniffed, as he picked up a box, the brothers had each took a box of their mum's favourite things to keep.

Cal picked up his own box and they left the house, heading back home.

* * *

Ethan was sat in his bedroom, he suddenly felt like a child as he put away his mum's belongings. He'd taken a picture of Matilda, him and Cal as children, a poem that he'd written for her. He unfolded the paper and looked at the words he had written.

_"The day I found out,_

_You were gone, _

_I felt my heart shatter, _

_as I realised that I had lost, _

_The one person who was there to hold me when things got bad,_

_But I knew I wasn't alone, _

_As you were always in my heart. _

He folded the paper back up.

He found an angel, he had made when he was 5 in primary school and turned it around to find he had written _"To Mum, _

_Happy Christmas, _

_From Ethan. _

Tears now streamed down the 29 -years- old face, it was finding little mementos like this that made him miss his mum.

* * *

In, the room, next to him, Cal was next door when he heard his brothers cries. He walked out and knocked on the door. He walked in to his brothers room.

Ethan rubbed a hand over his face, he didn't want Cal to see that he had been crying and then teasing him.

But, to his surprise, Cal simply sat down on his bed and put an arm around him.

"Mum will always be in our hearts, " Smiled Cal as he felt Ethan rest his head on his chest, Cal stroked his hair, like he did whenever Ethan was ill, as a child, he'd always climb in Cal's bed for comfort.

* * *

**Will probably be my last update of 2015, so I hope that you all have a great New Year tomorrow and I'll see you all at some point in 2016. **


	107. Chapter 107

**Tato Potatoe: Thank you for the review, really enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year. **

**CLBloom2: I love it when Cal looks after Ethan. Thank you for the review. Happy New Year. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 107. 

Adam knew that New Years Eve was hard for Jessica, it was the anniversary of the death of their only child together. They had the same ritual every year: Go to Harry's grave and place flowers down.

"Do you feel up to today?" Adam questioned, it was six - years to the day they had first buried him.

Jessica looked up from the flowers she had brought. They were: Light blue and white, blue was Harry's favourite colour. "I'm fine" She told him.

"Good"

Heading out of the kitchen, Jessica picked up her coat and put it on, before picking up her handbag.

Adam picked up his wallet, phone and car keys as he followed his wife out of their house, after locking the door.

* * *

Jessica hated coming to the cemetery, but she knew that Adam's brother Alex, would be in heaven, looking after Harry. Grabbing her hand, Adam squeezed it tight, as they walked towards their son's grave.

"Hey mate, " Adam said, as he crouched down in front of the stone. "I brought mummy with me"

Jessica simply stared at the words.

_"Harry Adam Trueman _

_18 April 2009 - 2 January 2010. _

_Only son of Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison "_

Adam reached out and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. Adam stroked her hair.

* * *

Jessica reached out and touched the stone. It didn't get any easier. No matter how many years passed. She put the flowers down as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Are you ready?" Adam questioned, planting a kiss in her hair.

Jessica used her hand to wipe away her tears. "OK"

"Come on" Adam helped her up as he got up and they headed back to the car. Adam started the engine.

* * *

The two of them were lying on the couch, sipping hot chocolates that Adam had made, Jessica's head, again resting on his chest.

"He'll always be with us Jess, " Adam told her quietly.

"I know" She replied, with a weak smile. "I know "

* * *

**Was written really quickly. I wasn't going to write anything tonight but this little idea came in to my mind and anyone who knows me, knows I loved this couple, so I had to write something. **


	108. Chapter 108

**Tato Potatoe: Thank you for the review. **

**sweet- as - honey: We all know that Cal loves to tease Ethan, but in that moment, I think he felt that he had to let go of the teasing and just be there for him. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 108.

She remembered the last time she was here, she had been hauled in front of a tribunal because of her apparent mistreatment of a patient, his name was Kris Kemp. But she knew that she could never be cruel to a patient.

She took her phone out of her bag and rang; Zoe.

* * *

Zoe Hanna, she had previously been Walker, but her and Max had divorced when she had confessed to cheating on him, took her phone out of her pocket and pressed the button, she put it to her ear.

"Hello Zoe" There it was, the voice she never thought she would hear again. She nodded at what the person was saying as she understood and then she put her phone in to her pocket and left the staff room. She walked out of the hospital, on the precedence, that she was going for a ciggie. But, she met the person, embraced them and walked back in to the ED.

"Charlie?" Zoe said, she had been in secret contact with this person.

"Yes, Zoe?" Charlie asked.

"There's someone here to see you " Zoe said as she backed away.

Charlie turned around, a smile on his face. "Maggie? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Maggie hugged Charlie as she replied. "I thought I would come and see you. "

Charlie nodded. "Well, it's good to see you "

Maggie smiled as she turned towards the entrance of the ED.

"What?" Charlie asked Maggie.

Tess had come back from minding baby Charlie, she was here for a brief visit. Tess hugged Charlie and Zoe allowed them

The three best friends were reunited.

* * *

**Sorry, it's only short. **

**I've never written a friendship between Maggie and Charlie and I have to admit, I've never really thought about it, but the idea came to my mind and I thought I would write it. **


	109. Chapter 109

**I'm getting this up a little early because even though it has nothing to do with any spoilers, I know I will forget after Casualty tomorrow.**

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. **

**sweet - as honey: Thank you for the review and prompt, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 109. 

"Another one " Cal said, going up to the bar, it was Saturday night and Cal was off shift, but Nurse Jessica Harrison, worked in a hospital across town and the exhausted nurse was on her first night shift, since coming back from America and reuniting with Adam and bringing her two kids back over with her.

"Haven't you had enough?" The barman asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Cal scoffed. "No "

The barman shook his head, but picked up a glass and filed it with what Cal had previously been drinking.

A man, who looked to be in his twenties, pushed past Cal.

"Oi!" Cal shouted drunkenly.

"Oh, sorry mate " the guy replied, flippantly. Cal followed him out.

"You kissed my girlfriend " He told Cal.

"Did not " Truth was, Cal was too drunk to remember.

The man pushed him and Cal, in his drunken state, tried to fight back, but he stumbled back and hit his head on the concrete ground.

A passenger - by called an ambulance and two paramedics come from the hospital which wasn't Holby.

"This is Caleb Knight, 33, face and hands injuries from a fight, they look superficial. " A paramedic told the nurse, who nodded, in understanding.

Jessica, along with, another doctor walked alongside the trolley.

* * *

"This is Matilda Ashbie, 6 months old, involved in a minor RTC.

"Is she going to be OK?" Her 'mum' Ellie asked.

The doctor looked at her. "We'll do everything we can for her"

When, the doctor examined the little girl, she found bruises on the girls body.

Doctor Alana Wilson went and spoke to the girls foster mother.

"When happened?"

"We crashed, she started crying and I wanted to comfort her. "

"Yeah, the bruises are from the seatbelt " Ellie told her.

"Theres also hematoma on her brain "

"What's that?" Ellie asked

"It's a solid swelling of clotted blood within the tissues. " Alana explained.

"How will it be treated?"

"An operation " Alana said.

"But, an x - ray showed she also has a cracked rib, which I suspect wasn't caused by the accident "

"Are you accusing me of abusing her?" Ellie spat.

"No, " Doctor Alana Wilson, shook her head. "I just need to know what happend. She's in my care and I have a duty of care towards all my patients "

"I told you we were in an accident, she started crying and I reached over to her " Ellie replied.

Alana didn't believe what Ellie was telling her. She went back to RESUS to check on Matilda, and then she was going to take a break. She knew Cal, but not a lot, but she knew that he couldn't have permission to mind her, she would have to go back in to care at least for a while.

Matilda was prepped for surgery with her mum holding her hand.

Little Matilda was put to sleep while the surgeons worked.

* * *

Over, at the hospital, on the far side of Holby, nurse Jessica was treating her patient and was talking to him.

"Ethan's my brother " Cal told her.

"OK" Jessica said as she cleaned up the grazes on his hands. She had heard of Cal Knight and Ethan Hardy from Zoe when she was in America, as the clinical lead kept in touch with her best friend.

"Ouch" Cal muttered.

"Sorry" Jess apologised with a with sweet smile as she finished bandaging up his hands.

Adam watched as his wife treated Cal from outside the double doors.

"Can I have a word?" He asked.

"Sure" Jessica replied, as she followed him to his office. He opened the door and she followed him in, Adam sat behind his desk while Jessica sat in front of him, resting her hands on her lap.

"Don't get involved " He warned her, Adam knew what Jessica was like, she'd worry about her patients and that's only because she cared.

The pair were interrupted by a nurse. "Excuse me, doctor Trueman? The patient in cubicle 2 has gone missing and so has the baby "

"Right, " Adam raked a hand through his hair as he leaned over the desk and picked up the phone.

"No, Adam don't " Jessica told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't call security " Jess replied as she knew that's what he was about to do.

"Jess, a child's gone missing " Adam replied, remembering when he came a father for the first time with their son, and accidentally leaving him in Tesco in a trolley, Jessica had been frantic, even though he was only gone for 5 minutes, it was the longest 5 minutes of her life without her baby son. Her heart ached 100 times worse without Harry.

"I know " Jessica said as she shook her head, Cal wasn't doing anything wrong, he was Matilda's dad, after all.

* * *

Jessica ran up the stairs that led to the roof, ignoring the fact she was scared of heights, finding Cal and Matilda was more important. She knew that she shouldn't scare Cal. As, she opened the door to the roof, she wrapped her arms around

"Cal, you need to come down" She told him, quietly. "She needs to be inside with her family "

"I am her family, I'm her dad!" Cal retorted angrily.

"I know Cal " Jessica said as she sat down beside him.

"No, you don't " Cal lashed out with words that he knew would hurt her.

* * *

Ethan was worried about Cal. He had tried calling him, whenever he got a break, but he got just his voicemail each time.

_"Hi, this is Cal, sorry I can't take your call now, I'm either busy flirting or working, but I'm most likely flirting"_

Ethan rolled his eyes at his voicemail message and shut his phone, tapping it against his chin.

Then, Ethan, remembered, he had an app on his phone. It was called 'Track My Phone' He put in his brothers number. From, the location, on his phone, Ethan found out that Cal and Matilda were on the roof of a hospital.

"Oh, Cal, please don't do anything stupid " Ethan thought as he tried to locate the flat keys, and car keys. He shrugged on his NHS hoodie and ran out of the flat.

"Please be OK" Ethan prayed, driving fast. When, he saw the sign for 'Holby ED' in his view, he put his foot down and parked in his normal space and raced out, looking up at the roof.

He knew that his life would never be the same again if he lost Cal. He waved his way through the small crowd of people that had gathered to have a look at the demented doctor on the roof.

"Cal, please" Ethan said, he could feel his heart beating frantically inside his chest, at the thought of loosing his older brother; his safety net.

Cal turned to face Ethan, who was holding out his hand, ready to pull him and Matilda to safety.

As Cal reached to grab Ethan's hand, he lost his footing and he fell to the ground. Ethan screamed.

"This is Caleb Knight, 33, fell 40 feet from a roof. Possible head injury injury, supected internal bleeding "

Being rushed in twice in one day was a terrifying ordeal for anyone.

Connie got the fast scanner and scanned him. He was rushed to surgery and Ethan faced a tense filled few hours with worrying and pacing the staff room.

Cal was out of surgery, Connie had put him on a ventilator and started an IV in his wrist, as even unconscious patients needed fluids.

He woke from the pain relief, a few hours later and Ethan was relieved to see his older brother.

"You stupid idiot " Ethan scolded Cal, but deep down, he was concerned for him.

Cal sat up in the bed, he now had a bandage around his head, ECG wires were attached to his chest and both of his legs were in plaster and Connie was the doctor treating him. And Jessica came to visit him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Where's Matilda?" Cal asked, worried.

"She's in peads" Jessica told him.

Cal nodded, taking the information in.

Jessica was exhausted as she went outside for a quick break.

Ethan headed back to the flat to pick up some clothes for Cal and Matilda (Cal still had some of her stuff in their flat, as he didn't want to get rid of it all) as they would be in hospital for a while.

* * *

Over, in peads, Matilda was in a cot, she was kicking her legs. Jessica headed up there after her break.

"You could get in to trouble" Adam told her.

"I know" Jessica replied. Adam just shook his head at her.

Cal bounced Matilda on his knee as Ethan watched the two of them.

"Why have you got toad?" Ethan asked, using the nickname that Cal had given her at the brief - time she was in their care.

"Oh, a nurse brought her down " Cal said, but it was only half of the truth.

"Really?" Ethan asked, he was sceptical.

"Yep. " Cal said

* * *

"Can I have a word?"

"OK" Jessica responded.

Jessica knew what Zoe wanted to talk to her about. It was about Cal, she knew not too get too close to male colleagues, hey meeting Adam was a moment of madness, and looked how that turned out.

"Take a seat" Zoe said.

Jessica did so.

"What's gotten in to you?" Zoe asked, she knew getting close to another man wasn't like Jess, well, apart from Adam, of course.

"I don't know " She responded.

Zoe sighed while Jessica wondered what would happen to her.

Zoe sighed, brushing a hand through her hair.

Jessica left the office in shock, she'd been given a two week suspension. She paled.

* * *

Zoe headed to the private room that Cal was on, clutching her work ipad under her arm. She knocked on the door. Ethan smiled as she come in.

"Cal, " Zoe started. "Your injuries are healing well, so you can go home "

"Good " Cal grinned, he was going to stop acting like the womaniser he was and concentrate on the two people he cared about; Ethan and Matilda.

"I'll give you some pain killers" Zoe said

"It's OK" Ethan told Zoe, as a doctor, he believed it was important to have a cupboard full of medical supplies. Cal had called him a nerd over it, but Ethan had argued that one day, his supplies would come in handy and he was right.

Cal pulled the covers off him, but grimaced in pain.

Ethan quickly hurried over. "Careful"

"I am, Ethan " Cal said, a bit irritably, but then he saw his brothers face; he was only trying to help. "Sorry" He added.

Ethan shook his head; big brother didn't need little brothers help.

Cal sighed.

"It's good to be home, " Cal said.

Cal hobbled in to the living room and put Matilda down in her cot, he couldn't stop staring at her, he was terrified that if he stopped, she would be taken away from him again and he couldn't risk that.

"She's back were she belongs with us, " Ethan said, picking up one of her small hands.

"She is, " Cal agreed, planting a kiss on her forehead. Cal stood and headed upstairs to Matilda's old room. He decided not to put her down in her cot, and instead he carried her in to his room. He carefully placed her on the bed and got on beside her. When, Ethan come up, he wasn't surprised to find Matilda curled up on Cal's chest; it really was a beautiful sight.

* * *

**I really, really, really enjoyed writing this, thanks to 'sweet - as - honey' for the prompt and I hope this was close to what you were expecting.**

**I know Jess was a little occ but I liked her, and I hope that you guys liked her too. **


	110. Cal's Rage

**A twist on the abuse storyline with Nikki and Jess from last nights episode of Casualty, which I've enjoyed, but with Cal and Ricky (I'm quite fond of writing them too together)**

**Nothing to do with "Car Crash " **

**In, this chapter, Brax and Ricky are friends and they don't have their son. **

**sweet as honey: I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it was probably one of my favourites to write. I wanted to reunite Matilda with Cal and Ethan. I'm also glad that you liked Jess, I was worried that she would be too badly written. Thank you for the review. **

**Please don't read if you think this chapter will cause any triggers for anyone. **

**Getting this up now, as I know I'll forget later. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 110. 

Cal was woken by his phone ringing. He sighed, sitting up and picked up his phone and saw the name Charlie Fairhead.

"Cal, we have the results in" Charlie told him, Cal guessed he was at the ED.

This would change his life.

"I'm afraid " Cal could hear Charlie nervously swallowing. "You've got Huntington's disease "

When Cal received the news that his recent test showed that he was the brother that had inherited hunting's disease from his biological mother, Emile Groomet, he was devastated, he knew that he had to tell Ethan, but he didn't have a clue where to start. He knew that Ethan would have questions, questions that he only had half the answers too.

He muttered a quick: "Thanks Charlie " And then ran a hand over his head.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Ricky asked, coming in to the bedroom, she'd just been for a bath.

In a moment of madness, Cal striked her across the face. Ricky stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby" Cal shushed her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Ricky ran, she ran down the stairs and out the front door. She sat on the wall, aware she was just sitting in a towel. She got off the wall and headed back in to the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. She kept herself for most of the day, reading her book and not bothering him.

"I'll go and get us a takeaway" He told her, later that evening, picking up his wallet and leaving the house.

Ricky nodded, she put a hand to her stinging cheek. She hoped it wouldn't happen again. Uncurling, her legs, she walked in to the kitchen and got two plates out and poured them both a glass of water, and getting out the knives and forks.

"I asked for a beer " Cal snapped. Rick turned, she hadn't realised he'd returned.

Cal launched a plate at the wall, Ricky cowered nervously.

"Calm down " She whispered, she'd always been able to calm Brax down when he got angry, hoping that her calming influence would calm Cal too.

"No " He growled, in her face, Ricky had never seen him look so angry, in fact, it was scaring her.

"OK " She nodded, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Ricky couldn't take it, she had to go out. So, when Cal got ready for work, she decided to go for a walk. As, she walked, her tummy rumbled from the lack of food.

"Ricky, where are you?" Cal bellowed, when he returned to the house, the next morning, after his day of work.

Ricky was in the bedroom, on the phone to Brax, she managed to say a few words and hear his reply:

"Cal's abusing me" She cried.

"Oh, Ricky " He muttered. He wanted to do to Cal what he had been doing to her, give him a taste of his own medicine.

Before, she passed out from exhaustion.

When, Ricky didn't answer him, he headed upstairs and flung open the door.

"Your worthless you know that " Cal kicked her in the stomach, convinced she was simply ignoring him.

"Get up!" He snapped, kicking her again.

Ricky lay limp.

Cal grabbed her hair and pulled it hard, before spitting in her face.

* * *

Darryl Braxton, knew he would protect Ricky, but even as friends, he had failed in his quest. He looked out at the houses, wondering which one was Cal's house. He could hear shouts as he hurried out of his car. He didn't know which house was Cal's. He hurried along the pavement.

"Cal, please" Ricky pleaded, she didn't want him to hurt her anymore.

"Cal please" Cal mocked her. He shoved her backwards and she fell in to the coffee table, causing a cut to open, around her back.

Ricky shut her eyes as she heard hammering on the front door.

"Ricky!" Brax shouted, she could hear him pounding his fists on the door.

Cal walked in to the hallway and opened the door.

"Where is she?" Brax asked, pushing past Cal.

"She's not here " Cal lied.

Ricky ran to him.

"Hey, hey" Brax whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She climbed in to Brax's car and sat back, as he pulled out of the road. Ricky shut her eyes.

She whimpered, the pain in her tummy hurting. Brax rubbed her knee, wishing that he could do something for her. As, he started driving, he could hear Ricky moaning in pain. He needed to get her to a hospital. He spotted the ED and pulled up in there. Knowing, her battered body was too weak, Brax carried her in to the ED.

"I need a doc " Brax said.

"This way " Zoe said, as she lead them both to a cubicle. Brax lay her down on the bed.

As, doctor Hanna, moved her stethoscope, around her bruised body, she did her best to stay quiet.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, putting her stethoscope back around her neck.

"I fell " she lied, Brax raised an eyebrow at her, even now, she was protecting him.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Brax said, dropping a kiss to her hair. Ricky looked at him.

Brax rang the police and left an anonymous tip.

Zoe filled out a form for pain killers.

"Cheers" Ricky said, as she took the pot of white pills and threw them in her bag. She sat down on the bed as Brax come back, holding out two plastic coffee cups. Ricky shook her head. As, Zoe discharged her.

She was quiet on the way home, they were staying in a hotel.

Riicky lifted her top up and winced as she looked in the mirror; her stomach was covered in bruises; there was a bandage around the wound. She looked a mess to be honest, her eyes which were usually so bright, were dull. Brax sat on the bed, saying nothing, just letting her rest.

* * *

"Caleb Knight, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abuse, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence, if you do not answer when questioned, something which you may later rely on in court. Do you understand?" The officer asked, stepping forward with the handcuffs.

"I run and I hide " Cal thought as he looked for a way out for escape. He ran as fast as he could to out run them, he ran as fast as he could, hiding behind walls and knocking over wheelie bins, but they soon caught up with him. He struggled against them as they forced him in to the car.

* * *

"Ethan looked up at the prison, from inside his car, as a strange feeling crept over him, it was a feeling of discomfort, that people would think that Ethan knew what Cal had been doing to Ricky. He got out of the car and took a deep breath, before locking the car and heading in to the prison.

"Ethan Hardy " He told the guard.

The guard ticked his name off on the sheet and searched him.

Cal come through the door and sat down at the table. Ethan was the first to speak to him.

"Why?" He asked his brother, Cal couldn't look him in the eye.

"I didn't mean to hurt her " Cal said, looking down at the table.

Ethan nodded. He knew his brother wasn't a thug, he just struggled to comprehend things in his mind sometimes and that made him angry and as a result, of that anger, he lashed out at the people that he cared about.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked, her quietly, he didn't deserve her kindness.

"I had to see you" Ricky stated quietly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Your going to be a dad, Cal " She told him.

Cal cracked a smile, knowing he had a baby, waiting for him when he got out, was the motivation he needed too keep his head down and get on with his sentence.

"No touching " The guard, sniped at them.

Cal pulled his hand from hers.

Despite everything, that he had done to her, she still cared about him.

* * *

"Rick, are you OK?" Brax asked, she was lying on his bed, her hands on her belly. Her body was prearing itself for the birth, she had cleaned the flat.

"I think so " Ricky gasped, as a contraction hit her.

"Lets get you to the hospital " Brax said, looking around for her hospital bag.

_Ricky's birth plan. _

_Pain relief: Gas and air. _

_Partner in the delivery suite: Caleb Knight. _

"OK " Brax said as he rolled the document back up and put it in the pocket of the bag and put the bag on his shoulder as he looked at Ricky; her face was screwed up in pain, she was sweaty and she didn't think that she could do this.

* * *

"This is Erica Sharpe, 22, 36 weeks pregnant, BP 60/ 90 " Dixie revealed as she pushed the wheelchair in to the ED.

This wasn't right, she had loved Brax, but she was with Cal now, Cal should be with her.

"How far are the contractions?" Zoe asked as she walked over to the chair.

"15 minutes " She gasped.

"Ow " Brax said, grimacing as he felt her hold tighten.

Ricky glared at him, as Dixie opened the cubicle curtain and took the chair in to it. Ricky stood as Dixie and Brax helped her move over on to the bed with Brax stroking her hand.

"OK, Ricky " Zoe snapped on a pair of latex gloves and examined her.

"Your 8cms Ricky " Zoe informed her.

Ricky nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, taking a deep breath as she pushed her child in to the world.

Brax and Ricky both heard a cry and Ricky sank back on the pillows in an exhausted sleep. When, she woke, Brax was sitting in a chair beside the bed, cradling the baby. "Hey"

"Hey babe" Ricky returned quietly.

* * *

A few days later, Ricky was back at the prison, both her and her baby had been searched for any drugs that they may have had on them, but Ricky didn't do drugs.

"Meet your son, Cal " Ricky smiled, as she sat down on the uncomfortable chair.

"Does he have a name?" Cal asked.

"No" Ricky shook her head.

Cal looked at the baby carefully, he had bright brown eyes and a snub nose. "Ethan?"

"Yeah " She said.

"It's my brothers name" Cal told her.

Ricky nodded, it was a nice family tradition to have.

"Times up " A guard told them. Ricky stood as Cal handed her baby Ethan, he snuggled in to his mothers arms.

"I remember when I was arrested for Jonny Barretts murder " Brax reminisced as he drove out of the prison.

"I know " Ricky replied, they had been an item when Brax got sent down and Ricky had been devastated by his sentencing and she had spent her days, locked in the flat she had shared with him, refusing to see Denny, Phoebe or Heath, who had all tried to coax her out of the flat, saying it was no good for her to be in doors all the time.

Cal headed back to his cell and pinned the photo of baby Ethan to the noticeboard. He rested his hands behind his head as he stared up at the celling.

* * *

Ricky stepped in to the flat, her and Brax had shared, it was like going back in time, for her.

"Make yourself at home" Brax told her, sensing that she was feeling anxious about being in their former home.

"Chamomile tea?" Brax asked. Ricky nodded, hoping that the drink would help relax her nerves, it usually did.

Ricky simply nodded at Brax.

Brax walked in to the kitchen to make the drink as Ricky glanced at the screen on her phone, Ethan was ringing.

"Hello? Ethan?" Ricky asked, wondering why her boyfriends brother was ringing so late.

Brax watched as her hand kept going to her mouth and she kept gasping in shock.

"Rick?" Brax asked when she had finally come off the phone, he wouldn't like to imagine the length of her phone bill.

"Cal's hung himself " She sobbed, burying her head in to his chest, Brax simply stroked her hair.

* * *

Ricky looked around, she had gone back to England for the funeral. An old man was supporting Ethan, by keeping an arm around his waist to steady the young man.

"Cal was an idiot, but he was my brother and I loved him " As Ethan didn't like talking in public, his speach was short and sweet.

"Did he say why?" Ricky felt terrible for asking this, but she had to know for baby Ethan's sake.

"No!" Ethan snapped, it was unusual for him to snap, it was then Ricky realised that her wording had come out wrong.

"Sorry" She whispered, her head down as she made her way over to Brax, who was standing in the corner, sipping a pint.

She watched as Ethan headed outside, taking his drink with him.

"Sorry about before" She whispered, taking a seat beside him.

"It's OK " Ethan told her.

"Cal loved you" He told her.

Ricky turned and bit her lip. "Yeah, I loved him too " She returned as she gave him a weak smile, walking away. She knew that she was walking away from him, and she felt bad but baby Ethan would always have his uncle Ethan and his mum to tell him about the type of man Cal was, he wasn't a good man, but for the brief time he had known his son, he was a good father. She stood outside the cemetery and whispered:

"Goodbye Cal " Ricky whispered, turning and walking away.

* * *

**Don't hate me, haha. I wasn't planning on killing Cal in the second half of the chapter, it just kind of took it's own mind. **

**Yeah, so another pregnancy, I really think that I have a thing for getting Ricky pregnant, God knows why, I think it's because I loved her pregnancy storyline. **

**I love Cal so I found it hard to display the mean side of him. **


	111. Best Friends

**What if Cal and Ethan, were best friends, instead of brothers. I did a one - shot story on this ages ago, following a review to one of my very first brothers story, but I then delated it.**

**Ethan 12.**

**Cal: 12. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 111. 

Caleb Knight and Ethan Hardy couldn't be more different; Ethan liked to sit with his nose in a book on his breaks, whereas Caleb was often found on the playground, playing football with his friends, getting dirty.

One day, Cal spotted the blonde -haired boy, sitting alone in the classroom, nobody should have to be alone. He decided to go and see if he wanted to come out and play.

"Hi" Ethan looked up, startled as the other boy made his way in to the classroom, thumbs hanging loosely in his pockets. "My names Caleb Knight. What's yours?"

"Ethan" He replied.

Cal nodded, sitting on top of a desk.

"I.. I don't think you should do that" Ethan said, panicked, worried that a teacher might come in and tell them both off.

Cal shrugged his shoulders as he started swinging his legs.

"What are you reading?" Cal asked interestedly.

Ethan pushed his glasses up his nose as he glanced at the title. "Wuthering Heights"

"That was written by a girl," a boy, who was known for bullying Ethan, sneered, as he headed in to the classroom.

"Shut up" Cal snarled at the boy.

"I like it" Ethan said quietly.

"It's a sissy book" The boy snapped at him. Cal watched as tears filled the younger boys eyes.

"Oh, look, baby looks as if he's about to cry!" The boy, who Cal recognised as Micheal Jenkins, a boy in his class, taunted.

"Leave him alone" Cal snapped. He looked in his bag which was scuffed and had mud on, in contrast to Ethan's pristine school bag, for a pack of tissues and handed Ethan one.

"Thanks," Ethan replied, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

Then, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time.

Cal hopped off the desk and waved a hand at his new friend. His next lesson was PE and he was looking forward to it. He headed to the boys changing rooms and pulled off his top, flexing his muscles, unaware that a gang of girls were giggling at him.

* * *

"Mum?" Cal asked as he got home from school, that afternoon.

"Yes, Caleb?" Matilda asked, she was standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes and humming along to the radio.

"Can my friend Ethan come to tea one day?" He asked.

"Whose Ethan love?" Matilda asked.

"A boy at school " Cal replied, opening the fridge and taking out the milk carton, drinking straight from it.

"If it's ok with his parents" Matilda replied.

"Cool" Cal replied, placing the carton back down on the table and leaving the kitchen. He headed upstairs to his bedroom. He lay back on his bed, knowing he should be making a star on the homework he had.

* * *

At, Ethan's, the boy was in his room, on his desk, working through the homework they had been given for the night. He had English, maths and Science, which sounded like a lot for a 12 - year old but Ethan was enjoying it, which was maybe why he had little to one friends, which sounded sad but it was the truth, because he preferred to get on with his work.

* * *

"Ethan" Cal shouted across the playground, the next morning. Ethan turned around when he heard his name.

"My mum said you can come for tea one day, if you want " Cal said as he reached him.

It wasn't often that Ethan was asked anywhere. "That would be nice, thank you "

Cal smiled and set his bag on the ground looking for the piece of paper that Matilda had told him to give to Ethan, so he knew where he was going. He handed it to him.

Ethan took it and put it in his bag and the two of them, headed to their separate lessons.

The rest of the day went fast for both boys and Ethan headed home to get ready for Cal's house. He walked in to his bedroom and put on a clean pair of jeans, and a white shirt, smart but casual. He combed his hair and then took off his glasses. Off or on. No, he couldn't see without them, he best leave them on. He headed down stairs where his father Jake Hardy, was waiting for him.

"You ready son?" He asked.

Ethan nodded, picking up the flowers he had brought for Cal's mother on the way home. He got in to his dad's car and waited for him. Jake followed, after locking the front door, he got in to the drivers seat and started the car.

Ethan rang the doorbell, he was nervous, his hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry.

"Hi Ethan!" Cal said as he opened the door.

"Hi Caleb" Ethan replied quietly.

"Call me Cal " He replied.

Then, Ethan heard a woman's voice as she came out in to the hallway. "Cal, dear why don't you let your friend in?"

Cal stepped aside as Ethan walked in.

"Hi, Ethan, I'm Matilda, Cal's mother " She introduced herself.

"Hi Mrs Knight" Ethan replied nervously, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Matilda smiled as she shook it. "Please Ethan, call me Matilda "

Ethan nodded as he suddenly remembered the flowers. "Th- these are for you " He stuttered.

"Oh, Ethan there beautiful. " The flowers were pink roses which were her favourites.

Cal showed Ethan to his bedroom. It was a big room with a double bed, with a flat screen TV, Ethan thought back to his own room, it was a small room, with a single bed, a chest of draws and a stack of books on the side of the desk.

"Shall we play on the X- box?" Cal suggested.

"Sure" Ethan replied as Cal switched it on and handed Ethan a controller. They were playing Mario.

"Boys" Matilda called as she stood in the hallway, calling up to them, both. "Teas ready "

Cal, as always, headed down first, whereas Ethan was slower, Cal waited for him, as they both headed for the kitchen. Matilda was making the boys drinks.

"So, how was your day, boys?" Matilda asked, putting a plate of spaghetti and chips in front of Ethan and then Cal.

Cal looked proud. "New girl Lily said she fancied me"

"I'm sure" Matilda replied. "Ethan?" She asked.

"A boy called Dean pulled my hair. " Ethan said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Whose that?" Matilda asked.

Cal shrugged, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"He's a boy in my class " Ethan said. "He's mean to me "

Matilda shook her head. "Cal why aren't you looking out for him?"

"Oh, he is" Ethan agreed, before Cal had the chance to say anything. He shot Ethan a grateful look.

When, both boys were finished, Ethan took his plate to the sink, as it was how he had been brought up, always clean up any mess you make and take your plate to the sink when you had finished and always say "please " and "Thank you "

Matilda marvelled at Ethan's wonderful manners.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Matilda walked out in to the hallway to answer it.

"Hello, " The man said pleasantly. "I'm Calvin Hardy, Ethan's father "

Matilda nodded and let Calvin in.

"Ethan? Your dad's here " She called up the stairs.

"Coming mum" Cal called as him and Ethan headed downstairs.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Kn- Matilda" Ethan thanked her sweetly, causing a blush to his cheeks.

Matilda smiled. "Anytime "

"See you tomorrow, Ethan " Cal said.

"Bye" Ethan replied as he followed Calvin out of the house.

"Have a good time, son?" Calvin asked.

Ethan nodded as he watched Calvin pull up at the house. He got out and waited for Calvin to unlock the door. He walked in and took off his shoes. He sat with Calvin in the living room, reading a book, before he yawned.

Ethan returned to his bedroom and got out his uniform for the next day, glad he had finally found a friend.

* * *

**No disrespect to anyone who likes the book "Wuthering Heights" I personally haven't read it, but it was strangely the first book that came in to my mind. Thanks for reading.**

**Calvin is a name that I made up for the boys brother.**

**I really enjoyed writing this and the previous prompt. **


	112. Ethan's POV as he remembers Matilda

**Jynx999: Thank you for the review. "Calvin Hardy" was a name I had originally created for the lads father, but I forgot the name, so I decided on a different name, but I then remembered "Calvin " I thought I had changed it all the way through.**

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I really enjoyed writing it and I think Matilda does love Ethan. Who wouldn't? Haha, he's adorable. I thought it would be different to have Cal and Ethan as best friends instead of brothers. I don't know if I will write another story about them as best friends, but once I finish a few of my "Home And Away " stories I may consider it. I hadn't actually read the book, but it was the first story that popped in to my mind. I Googled the book because I didn't know much about it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 112. 

Ethan's POV. 

I knew she was going, I know she was ill, but I had to keep it together, keep a routine: Get up, go to work, treat patients and then go home and watch a movie.

But it was still a big shock when I got the call to say Mum had passed away, I rushed out of resus and saw Cal through my teary eyes, ignoring his shouts of "Nibbles" I didn't stop until I reached the toilets. I stumbled in to a cubicle and heaved in to the bowl, until my insides were empty. I feel the tears stream down my cheeks.

Zoe sent me home, I tried to occupy my mind but it didn't work, every room had a reminder of mum; her favourite flowers, the picture of her and Cal and I as children and her favourite perfume.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to the flat swung open and Cal walked in. "Ethan?" he called.

"In here " I mumbled.

I heard his footsteps as he stops in the doorway of the living room.

"Mum's dead " I cried.

I felt Cal stroke my head. "I know, nibbles, Zoe called me in to her office "

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are" Cal swallowed bravely. "Going to do what mum wanted us to do and be there for each other "

"OK " I agreed, with a weak smile.

"Good " Cal pulled away and I wiped my eyes. She was gone, but we wouldn't forget her.

* * *

**Short but I hoped you enjoyed it. **


	113. Best Friends Cal And Ethan

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review.**

**sweet - as - honey: I originally wanted to do something to remember my granddad, as it's coming up to the 1st anniversary of his death (in a month) but then, I ended up turning it to Ethan, I suppose, I couldn't get the words out to convey my feelings. I'm glad you thought Cal was a good big brother, I didn't think he would be that heartless to leave his "Nibbles" to grieve for Matilda alone. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 113. 

Young Ethan usually looked forward to school, but as he packed his school bag one Sunday night, his stomach was in knots and he knew the reason why. He took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table, which also contained a picture of him and his mum. He smiled at the picture, before reaching over and turning off his lamp.

* * *

Ethan squinted as he saw the early morning light come in through his curtains. He sat up, stretched and fumbled for his glasses. He put them on his face and then took the covers off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He headed to the wardrobe and got out his uniform and put it on. He headed down the stairs and headed in to the kitchen.

"Morning Ethan "

"Morning mum " He smiled, as she kissed his cheek.

Ethan's mum got up and poured some cereal in to a bowl for him. Ethan swung his legs under the table as his mum put a bowl in front of him. He just stared at his food.

Have a good day, Ethan " his mum told him.

"I will " Ethan slid on a fake smile, for his mum as he left the kitchen, but it slid as soon as he was out the house. He started walking down the street and kicking (uncharastically) things that got in his way.

As, he approached the school gates, he hoped that his bullies hadn't seen him, but unfortunately, for him, they had clocked him. Ethan took a deep breath and walked inside.

Micheal pushed Ethan in the playground, Cal seen and gritted his teeth as he saw Ethan fall. That had got to hurt, but it turned out that Josh or Michael weren't finished with him. They each took it in turns to kick him.

Ethan curled up, trying to protect himself.

Cal ran over. "Stop it"

Cal helped him up.

"You should report them, Ethan " Cal told him.

Ethan sniffed. "I don't want too "

Cal followed Ethan in to the bathroom, to see Ethan winching at his bruises.

"They look painful. "

"They are fine " Ethan lied, trying to be brave.

The bell rang for the end of lunch time and Ethan pulled his shirt and jumper down, before picking up his bag and going to his next lesson.

* * *

Head - teacher Constance Beauchamp was in her office, on her laptop, looking at some emails when there was a knock at the door.

"Boys, you should be in lesson " She barked at them.

"We know, Miss Beauchamp, but we needed to tell you something "

Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Cal Knight has been bullying Ethan " The boys smirked to each other.

* * *

Cal was in Science, he had no interest in what the teacher was telling him and was tempted to flick on the flames on the Bunsen burners.

There was a knock at the door and a boy, come up to the desk and handed the teacher a note.

Mr Day, his teacher unfolded the note and read it to himself.

"Cal,"

Cal's head whipped up as the teacher continued to read from the note "Miss Beauchamp wants to see you "

Cal knocked on the door, confused as to why Connie wanted to see him.

"Come in " Connie said.

Cal pushed on the door handle.

"Ah, Caleb "

"You wanted to see me?"

"I hear a rumour that you've been bullying Ethan "

"What!" Cal yelled. "I haven't "

"Well, who has then?" Connie asked.

"I don't know " Cal lied.

"Please leave my office "

Full of anger, Cal spotted Josh and Michael. Walking over to them, Josh smirked and nudged Michael, as they both laughed.

"Oh, look who it is Mike "

"The one who is friends with geeky Ethan!" Mike laughed.

"Shut it!" Cal glared at them both and then punched them, he walked away nursing a bruised hand, unaware that Connie was watching him.

"Caleb Knight, my office now!"

Cal gulped, he only got called Caleb when he was in trouble with his teachers.

He followed Connie to her office. Being called in twice was bad enough, but Cal knew a third trip would mean a phone call home to his mum.

"This is so unfair " Cal complained.

"Caleb, you know the rules, any assault to any students, must be punished "

"Whatever " Cal sighed.

Connie clicked the mouse on her computer and began to type. "Cal, I'm suspending you for the week. You will wait here until a parent or guardian can come to collect you"

"Mum's at work and my waste of a space father isn't on the scene " Cal said.

Connie sighed, she knew that she should wait until a parent got there but she knew Cal was a sensible boy and he wouldn't hang around.

Cal got off the chair and left the office, dragging his feet and exited school grounds.

* * *

"Cal?" Matilda said, surprised as she opened the door to her son. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel sick" Cal said.

Matilda put a hand on her son's forehead. "You don't feel warm "

Cal wrapped an arm around his waist and made a retching noise.

"Bed" Matilda said, pointing to the stairs. "I'll bring you a glass of water "

Cal nodded and headed up the stairs to his room. He took off his tie and undid the top of his first two buttons. He reached for his remote control and switched on the TV while he waited for Matilda.

Matilda walked in to her son's room. "Here you go, one glass of water and some paracetamol " She told him, placing them down.

"Thanks" Said Cal. "Mum?" He added as she walked towards the door.

"Yes?"

"You were right, I feel fine" He told her.

"Caleb!" Matilda snapped.

"I was suspended" Cal muttered.

"Why?" She shouted.

"Because I punched Josh and Michael; two boys who are bullying Ethan "

Matilda sighed. She knew that when Cal got angry, but couldn't find the words to convey that anger, he used his fists.

Cal looked at her.

"Oh, Cal " Matilda sighed. She hugged her son, proud of him for standing for his friend, but disappointed that he had lied to her.

* * *

Ethan knocked on the front door of Cal's house and then waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hello, Ethan, dear " Smiled Matilda.

"Hello, Mrs Knight" Replied Ethan. "Is Caleb in?"

"He is, " Matilda confirmed with a nod.

"I brought him a book and some chocolate " He said, as he got them out of his bag and passed them to Matilda.

That's very nice of you dear, " Said Matilda as Ethan walked in to the house. "Ethan?"

"Yes?" Ethan asked.

"Cal isn't ill " Matilda told him.

"What?" Ethan asked, he was angry, why had his friend lied to him?

"He was suspended for punching the boys that had bullied you "

"Oh, " Ethan bowed his head, feeling like it was his fault.

Matilda reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "It's not your fault. "

"It is, "

"Ethan, I promise you, it's not. You can go and see him if you want "

"Yes, I will "

"What's wrong?" Matilda asked.

"It's OK " Ethan smiled as he left the kitchen. He started walking up the stairs.

Ethan knocked on Cal's bedroom door, he didn't want to be rude and just barge in.

"Come in" Cal called, he was lying back on his bed, hands behind his head.

"Hi Cal " Ethan said, walking in to the bedroom.

"Hi " Cal replied.

"You ok?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah" Cal replied. "Are you?"

"I'm fine" Ethan replied.

"Good. Do you want to play on the x- box?"

"Fine" Ethan smiled, as he watched Cal set the machine up.

They played for hours until Ethan's father, Calvin, came to collect him.

* * *

Matilda knocked on Cal's door. Cal said nothing, so Matilda went in.

"Ethan, brought you these " Smiled Matilda as she placed them on the bed.

Cal looked at them: It was a Hearsley's chocolate bar and a book. He looked at the title, the book was called "Treasure Island "

Cal reached for his phone and selected a new text.

* * *

Ethan was sat at his desk when his phone went out. He reached out to pick it up, when he pulled his hand back, because he was scared that it was Michael and Josh. But then he told himself to stop being silly and reached for the phone. He put in his password and went to his messages.

To: Ethan.

Sender: Cal.

**"Thanks for the chocolate and book "**

Ethan smiled as he replied.

To: Cal

Sender: Ethan.

**"Your welcome, Cal "**

* * *

Cal looked at his watch, it was Wednesday night and he usually had rugby practice but it had been cancelled. Instead, he reached for the book, got comfy and opened the book and began reading chapter 1.

**The Old Sea Dog at the Adminial Benbow"**

_"I remember him as if were yesterday, plodding along to the inn door, his sea - chest following behind him in a hand - barrow; a tall, strong, heavy, nut - brown man; his tarry pigtail falling over the shoulders of his soiled blue coat; his hands ragged and scarred, with black, broken nails; and the sabre cut across one cheek, a dirty livid white. I remember him looking around the cove and whistling to himself as he did so, and then breaking out in that old sing - song that he sang so often afterwards. "_

_"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest - Yo- ho- ho- ho, and a bottle of rum!" _

_"in the high, old tottering voice that seemed to have been tuned and broken at the capstan bars. Then, he rapped on the doors. With a bit of stick like a handspike that he carried, and when my father appeared, called roughly for a glass of rum. This, when it was brought to him, he drank slowly, like a connoisseur, lingering on the taste, and still looking about him at the cliﬀs and up at our signboard._

_'This is a handy cove,' says he, at length; 'and a pleas ant sittyated grog-shop. Much company, mate?'_

_My father told him no, very little company, the more was the pity._

_'Well, then,' said he, 'this is the berth for me. Here you, matey,' he cried to the man who trundled the barrow; 'bring up alongside and help up my chest. I'll stay here a bit,' he continued. 'I'm a plain man; rum and bacon and eggs is what I want, and that head up there for to watch ships oﬀ. What you mought call me? You mought call me captain. Oh, I see what you're at – there;' and he threw down three or four gold pieces on the threshold. 'You can tell me when I've worked through that,' says he, looking as ﬁerce as a commander._

_And, indeed, bad as his clothes were, and coarsely as he spoke, he had none of the appearance of a man who sailed before the mast; but seemed like a mate or skipper, accustomed to be obeyed or to strike. The man who came with the barrow told us the mail had set him down the morning before at the 'Royal George;' that he had inquired what inns there were along the coast, and hear ing ours well spoken of, I suppose, and described as lonely, had chosen it from the others for his place of residence. And that was all we could learn of our guest._

_He was a very silent man by custom. All day he hung round the cove, or upon the cliﬀs, with a brass telescope; all evening he sat in a corner of the parlour next the ﬁre, and drank rum and water very strong. Mostly he would not speak when spoken to; only look up sudden and ﬁerce, and blow through his nose like a fog-horn; and we and the people who came about our house soon learned to let him be. Every day, when he came back from his stroll, he would ask if any seafaring men had gone by along the road? At ﬁrst we thought it was the want of company of his own kind that made him ask this question; but at last we began to see he was desirous to avoid them. When a seaman put up at the 'Admiral Benbow' (as now and then some did, making by the coast road for Bristol), he would look in at him through the curtained door before he entered the parlour; and he was always sure to be as silent as a mouse when any such was present. For me, at least, there was no secret about the matter; for I was, in a way, a sharer in his alarms. He had taken me aside one day, and promised me a silver fourpenny on the ﬁrst of every month if I would only keep my 'weather-eye open for a seafaring man with one leg,' and let him know the moment he appeared. Often enough, when the ﬁrst of the month came round, and I applied to him for my wage, he would only blow through his nose at me, and stare me down; but before the week was out he was sure to think better of it, bring me my fourpenny piece, and repeat his orders to look out for 'the seafaring man with one leg.'_

_How that personage haunted my dreams, I need scarcely tell you. On stormy nights, when the wind shook the four corners of the house, and the surf roared along the cove and up the cliﬀs, I would see him in a thousand forms, and with a thousand diabolical expressions. Now the leg would be cut oﬀ at the knee, now at the hip; now he was a monstrous kind of a creature who had never had but the one leg, and that in the middle of his body. To see him leap and run and pursue me over hedge and ditch was the worst of nightmares. And altogether I paid pretty dear for my monthly fourpenny piece, in the shape of these abominable fancies._

_But though I was so terriﬁed by the idea of the sea faring man with one leg, I was far less afraid of the captain himself than anybody else who knew him. There were nights when he took a deal more rum and water than his head would carry; and then he would sometimes sit and sing his wicked, old, wild sea-songs, minding nobody; but sometimes he would call for glasses round, and force all the trembling company to listen to his stories or bear a chorus to his singing. Often I have heard the house shak ing with 'Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum;' all the neighbours joining in for dear life, with the fear of death upon them, and each singing louder than the other, to avoid remark. For in these ﬁts he was the most over-riding companion ever known; he would slap his hand on the table for silence all round; he would ﬂy up in a passion of anger at a ques tion, or sometimes because none was put, and so he judged the company was not following his story. Nor would he allow any one to leave the inn till he had drunk himself sleepy and reeled oﬀ to bed._

_His stories were what frightened people worst of all. Dreadful stories they were; about hanging, and walking the plank, and storms at sea, and the Dry Tortugas, and wild deeds and places on the Spanish Main. By his own account he must have lived his life among some of the wickedest men that God ever allowed upon the sea; and the language in which he told these stories shocked our plain country people almost as much as the crimes that he described. My father was always saying the inn would be ruined, for people would soon cease coming there to be tyrannised over and put down, and sent shivering to their beds; but I really believe his presence did us good. People were frightened at the time, but on looking back they rather liked it; it was a ﬁne excitement in a quiet country life; and there was even a party of the younger men who pretended to admire him, calling him a 'true sea-dog,' and a 'real old salt,' and such like names, and saying there was the sort of man that made England terrible at sea._

_In one way, indeed, he bade fair to ruin us; for he kept on staying week after week, and at last month after month, so that all the money had been long exhausted, and still my father never plucked up the heart to insist on having more. If ever he mentioned it, the captain blew through his nose so loudly, that you might say he roared, and stared my poor father out of the room. I have seen him wringing his hands after such a rebuﬀ, and I am sure the annoyance and the terror he lived in must have greatly hastened his early and unhappy death._

_All the time he lived with us the captain made no change whatever in his dress but to buy some stockings from a hawker. One of the cocks of his hat having fallen down, he let it hang from that day forth, though it was a great annoyance when it blew. I remember the appear ance of his coat, which he patched himself up-stairs in his room, and which, before the end, was nothing but patches. He never wrote or received a letter, and he never spoke with any but the neighbours, and with these, for the most part, only when drunk on rum. The great sea-chest none of us had ever seen open._

_He was only once crossed, and that was towards the end, when my poor father was far gone in a decline that took him oﬀ. Dr Livesey came late one afternoon to see the patient, took a bit of dinner from my mother, and went into the parlour to smoke a pipe until his horse should come down from the hamlet, for we had no stabling at the old 'Benbow.' I followed him in, and I remember observing the contrast the neat, bright doctor, with his powder as white as snow, and his bright, black eyes and pleasant manners, made with the coltish coun try folk, and above all, with that ﬁlthy, heavy, bleared scarecrow of a pirate of ours, sitting far gone in rum, with his arms on the table. Suddenly he – the captain, that is – began to pipe up his eternal song: –_

_'Fifteen men on the dead man's chest –_  
_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_  
_Drink and the devil had done for the rest –_  
_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!'_

_At ﬁrst I had supposed 'the dead man's chest' to be that identical big box of his up-stairs in the front room, and the thought had been mingled in my nightmares with that of the one-legged seafaring man. But by this time we had all long ceased to pay any particular notice to the song; it was new, that night, to nobody but Dr Livesey, and on him I observed it did not produce an agreeable eﬀect, for he looked up for a moment quite angrily before he went on with his talk to old Taylor, the gardener, on a new cure for the rheumatics. In the meantime, the captain gradually brightened up at his own music, and at last ﬂapped his hand upon the table before him in a way we all knew to mean – silence. The voices stopped at once, all but Dr Livesey's; he went on as before, speak ing clear and kind, and drawing briskly at his pipe between every word or two. The captain glared at him for a while, ﬂapped his hand again, glared still harder, and at last broke out with a villainous, low oath: 'Silence, there, between decks!'_

_'Were you addressing me, sir?' says the doctor; and when the ruﬃan had told him, with another oath, that this was so, 'I have only one thing to say to you, sir,' replies the doctor, 'that if you keep on drinking rum, the world will soon be quit of a very dirty scoundrel!'_

_The old fellow's fury was awful. He sprang to his feet, drew and opened a sailor's clasp-knife, and, balancing it open on the palm of his hand, threatened to pin the doctor to the wall._

_The doctor never so much as moved. He spoke to him, as before, over his shoulder, and in the same tone of voice; rather high, so that all the room might hear, but perfectly calm and steady: –_

_'If you do not put that knife this instant in your pocket, I promise, upon my honour, you shall hang at the next assizes.'_

_Then followed a battle of looks between them; but the captain soon knuckled under, put up his weapon, and resumed his seat, grumbling like a beaten dog._

_'And now, sir,' continued the doctor, 'since I now know there's such a fellow in my district, you may count I'll have an eye upon you day and night. I'm not a doctor only; I'm a magistrate; and if I catch a breath of complaint against you, if it's only for a piece of incivility like to-night's, I'll take eﬀectual means to have you hunted down and routed out of this. Let that suﬃce.'_

_Soon after Dr Livesey's horse came to the door, and he rode away; but the captain held his peace that evening, and for many evenings to come."_

When, Cal come to end, of the book, he closed it and put it on the side.

* * *

"Come in" Connie said, the next morning when there was a knock at the door.

The door opened.

"Ethan, what can I do for you?" Connie asked.

"Um, " Ethan mumbled staring at the floor.

"What is it, Ethan?" Connie snapped, she knew Ethan wasn't a time waster but she was very busy.

"Cal was only protecting me "

"Ethan" Connie explained, more gently. "I understand that he was protecting you, but Cal needs to know that he can't go around punching other students "

"OK" Said Ethan.

Connie considered it. But considering he was protecting a friend, it'll be reduced to two days " Connie told him.

Ethan simply nodded.

"Oh, and Ethan, it was very brave of you to come and tell me the truth "

Ethan blushed as he left the office.

Connie then called in Micheal and Josh.

"I believe that it was you too that have been bullying Ethan " Stated Connie.

"You are being suspended for two weeks "

* * *

Cal was back to school, the following Monday. As, he approached the gates, he saw Ethan, he walked through the gates and walked over to his friend. He headed

"Do you like the book?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah " Cal said.

"Good, I thought you would " Ethan smiled, the two lapsed in to silence.

"And I'll try not to paunch anyone else!" Cal laughed. Ethan laughed with him as they headed to their next lesson, arms around each other.

"Ethan?" Cal asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'll always be here for you " Cal said.

Ethan blushed as he replied. "Thanks Cal "

"Welcome mate " Cal grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, really enjoyed writing it. **

**I don't own the book, I just googled the name of it and I copied the extract. Sorry, if you aren't allowed to do that. **


	114. Zoe's accident

**Guest: The summary changes each time a new chapter is up. Here is the Zax chapter. Thank you for the review. **

**sweet - as - honey: I loved writing the last chapter, I loved writing Ethan's reluctance to go to school. I loved everything about it. Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 114. 

Zoe pulled in to the car park and grabbed her handbag, she had just come back from America after visiting her old friend: Mr Nick Jordan. They had talked about old memories and Zoe had Nick about her marrying Max, Nick said he wished he could have been there. At the end of her trip, there was a simple kiss to her cheek.

It, all happened so quickly. A car come around the corner too quickly and ran Zoe, who hadn't seen it over, she fell to the floor.

Ethan stood, watching open - mouthed. Then, his doctor instincts kicked in and he ran over to her.

"Zoe, " Dr. Hanna" He said, shaking her. "Zoe, can you hear me?" He asked.

No response. Looking around, he hoped there would be a spare stretcher around. No luck. He would have to carry her in his arms. But, luckily, he then spotted a stretcher. Leaving Zoe on the floor, he pushed the stretcher over and lifted the woman on to it. He wheeled the stretcher through the doors.

"This is Zoe Hanna, 41, involved in a minor RTC, BP 60/ 90. GSC 3 " Ethan, who had witnessed the accident, said.

"On 3 please " Dixie and Jeff lifted the spinal board and shifted it over to the RESUS bed.

"Can we get a head CT?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, " Robyn agreed and walked over to the phone to book it.

A porter (It wasn't Max, as even though, they were estranged, because of her indiscretion on their wedding day, he was still her husband) wheeled the unconscious clinical lead to the lifts.

"Was that Zoe?" Max asked Cal.

Cal nodded. "Yeah mate "

The CT showed she had bleeding. She would be monitored. Connie agreed that she should have her own private room.

* * *

Zoe's eyes opened as she wondered where she was. She realised that her left leg was in plaster, there was a bandage around her head and she had a pulse oximeter on her finger.

Someone opened the door to her room, and she was surprised to see it was Max. She simply looked at him.

"Hi Zoe "Max said quietly, shutting the door.

"Hi Max " Zoe said tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Tired " The clinical lead, admitted with a yawn, as to prove her point.

"Then I'll leave you to rest " Max told her, getting up.

"No, Max, please don't " She begged.

Zoe looked up at her estranged husband as he sat back down on her bed.

"Zoe?" Max started.

Zoe looked up, nervous at what Max was about to say to her.

"About our wedding "

"It was a mistake " Zoe said. "I love you "

"Zoe?" Max shushed her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I forgive you " Max said.

"You mean that?" The woman replied.

Max nodded. "I do Zo "

Then, he leaned in and kissed her gently.

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this. **

**Sorry, it's a short chapter, but I think it needed it as the last few chapters have been quite long. **


	115. Dixie's Choice

**Never written Dixie before and this was a little idea I had.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 115. 

Marrying Jeff had been for her convincenice and to make her father happy, but when she signed her name as "Kathleen Coilor " she felt a sense of happiness, Jeff would keep her safe and secure, and her plans to divorce Jeff were tragically cut short as he was killed in an accident, saving their cubicles from a crash. (she wasn't divorcing him as she wasn't happy, she was divorcing him as he wanted to marry Tamsin Bale.)

Dixie come out of her hearing, she had been left defleated, like she had the world on her shoulders. She had been suspended for a few weeks. She headed home to Jeff's house (He'd left it to her in his will )

She headed in to the kitchen and put food and water in to Abs dog bowl, which the dogg lapped up. Dixie stroked his fur. She headed in too the living room when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled the door open.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see Nikki's former partner.

"Olivia wanted to see you " Jess said, Dixie knew that Jess was using her daughter as an excuse, but nevertheless, she kneelt down to the girl's level.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Mummy wants to ask you something " Said Olivia.

Dixie straightened up again and looked Jess in the face.

"What is it, Jess?" She asked.

"I want you to come to Cornwall with me and Liv " Jess said, she hadn't been able to get the paramedic out of her mind since her and Iain had attended the "HART" meeting.

Dixie nodded, and Jess gave her a few hours to pack her belongings together. She headed to the hospital, knowing Iain would never forgive her if she left without saying goodbye.

"Iain?" She asked, he was cleaning one of the ambulances.

Iain turned around, pausing in what he was doing?" "Yeah, Dix "

"I'm leaving" Dixie told him.

"What? Why?" Iain questioned.

"Just be happy for me, mate " Dixie replied as she opened her arms.

"Take care Dix " Iain replied as the two broke their hug.

"You too Iain " Dixie replied as she headed to meet Jess, then head to the cemetery to see one last person.

Dixie swallowed her nerves as she headed in to the cemetery, clutching a bunch of flowers to her.

"Hey, Jeff, mate, sorry I haven't been in a while, " She stepped back and put the flowers down, before bowing her head, thinking about her husband.

"Bye Jeff " Dixie said as she stroked the picture of the cheeky paramedic.

She headed over to Jess and Olivia as they all got in to Jess's car and Dixie headed out of Holby for good, she had all the good memories and that's all she needed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	116. Chapter 116

**Had almost forgotten about this update. **

**For this chapter Tom and Sam don't have their twins, Ben and Lily. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 116. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom questioned, him and his wife Sam, had been married for almost 2 - years - now and they were still going strong.

Recently, clinical lead Zoe, had got in to touch as two new positions had come up at Holby and Zoe knew that Tom and Sam would be perfect.

Sam nodded. "I'm sure Tom "

"Good " Tom replied as he loaded the boxes in to the car. Sam picked her handbag up and followed him out, to the car. They got in and Tom started the engine and they started the drive.

They spent the night in a hotel, cuddled up to each other.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Holby in the morning and, after a well earned, rest, they were rearing to go.

* * *

"Sam, Tom, welcome back " Zoe was standing outside the ED, waiting to greet the new/ old arrivals.

"Thanks Zoe " Sam said as the two women hugged and then they went to get changed in to scrubs, Zoe had given them each easy cases to help them settle in.

* * *

Tom thought his first shift back and it was, at first; he was getting to know the hospital again, reintroducing himself to old and new members of the team and grabbing lunch with Jay and, Sam with Lily.

"Tom, Sam" Zoe put her head around the staff room door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch hour, but a case has come in and we need your help "

"Sure " Tom answered as him and Sam got up, walked out and headed to the incoming stretcher.

"This is Andréa, 60, involved in an RTC, Bp 60/ 90... " Everything else that Dixie was saying, paled in to numbness for Tom, as he stared at the elderly lady on the stretcher.

For Tom, the world had stopped. For a moment, he was 8 again, enjoying his childhood, getting muddy and, not tidying his room.

"Tom?" Sam asked, confused by her husbands silence. "What's wrong?"

"That's my foster mum, Andréa " Tom explained, Sam knew nothing about her husbands parents.

Sam nodded and squeezed his hand, they both knew you couldn't treat family members.

"She raped me when I was 8, " Tom later confided in her.

"Oh, Tom " Sam's heart broke as she held her husband tightly.

* * *

He was angry, he hit the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain that it sent shooting through his hand.

"There you are, " Sam stated.

"I'm fine Sam " Tom told her.

"I know, I just want you to know I'm here "

Before, he knew what he was doing, the doctor had raised his hand and hit her across the face.

Sam looked at him, in shock.

"Sam, I'm sorry "

Sam had sworn to herself that she would leave Tom if he ever hit her.

"Sam, please don't go " Tom begged as he squeezed her hands.

Sam felt like she had to go, maybe one day, she could learn to forgive him, but for now, she knew he had to learn that she wasn't his paunch bag. She packed her bags and stayed in a hotel, ignoring all of Tom's "**I'm sorry, it won't happen again**" texts. She knew that if he had done it once by accident, he could do it again on purpose and she couldn't risk that.

* * *

**I know I've done a similar chapter where Tom hit out at Sam, but recently I had this idea on my mind and I decided to write it. **

**Next chapter: Zoe meets an old university friend as she prepares to renew her vows with Max. **


	117. Chapter 117

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 117. 

Ethan looked at his watch, his shift was almost over, which meant that he had to go home, pack a few things and head to the airport.

"Are you coming for drinks tonight?" Dixie asked, she was also leaving and was meeting the gang at the pub for a few drinks.

"I don't know " Said Ethan, goodbye would mean turning his back on the place his mum was buried.

"Oh, come on Ethan " Dixie tried too coax him in to going.

"OK " Ethan sighed, heading to get another patient.

He treated the patient, and to his surprise, Lofty blinded - folded him and escorted him to the pub.

Lofty and Jacob took the blind fold off him and Ethan saw a banner reading:

_"Good Luck Ethan "_

_"Thanks guys. " Ethan felt a lump in his throat. "I'm going to miss you all when I go to Australia "_

Unfortunately, for Ethan, Cal had just walked in.

"What do you mean your going to Australia?" Cal, who had just entered the pub, hissed at his brother.

Ethan knew he owed Cal an expiation.

"I don't want to be here any more " Ethan said nervously, twisting his hands as the two of them stood outside, Ethan didn't want to be overheard by their colleagues.

"Why?" Cal demanded, Ethan couldn't leave, he knew it was selfish but he didn't want to lose his brother; his safety net.

"I'm tired Cal " Ethan sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.

Cal nodded in understand, he didn't want to lose his brother, but if it meant that Ethan could be happy, then he was happy for him. Cal stuck his hand out for Ethan to shake, but the younger brother had a better idea, he pulled Cal in to a hug, Cal checked that no one they knew where around and then he hugged his brother.

"Stay safe " Cal said gruffly as he tried to hide his emotions.

"I will " Ethan replied.

Cal walked to his car. "What are you doing?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"I'll drive you " Cal offered as he unlocked the car doors.

"Cal, it's fine " Ethan said.

"Come on, Nibbles "

Ethan sighed, but got in to the car and let Cal drive him to the airport.

"This is it " Ethan said as he looked up at the airport building in front of him.

"Yep " Cal replied.

Cal got out and got his brothers luggage out of the boot and Ethan took the handles, and wheeled it in to the airport. Cal went with him.

Ethan handed Cal the flat keys. "It's yours now "

Cal shook his head, he couldn't take Ethan's flat.

"Cal, please" Said Ethan as he joined the queue to check in.

Cal nodded "I'll look after it "

"Thanks " Said Ethan and hugged Cal again.

As, he watched his brother walk out of his life, Cal wiped away a few tears.

* * *

Ethan brought himself a small villa in Sidney and spent a few weeks getting to know the area. A post come up for a registrar and Ethan applied for it, hoping he would get it.

He was at home one day when his phone rang.

"Mr Hardy?" Asked a voice.

"Yes?" Ethan said, anxiously.

"I'm pleased to tell you that you got the job"

"Thank you " Ethan said politely as he

* * *

The following Monday, was Ethan's first day. He was nervous, but tried not to show it.

"This is an unknown male, 30, involved in an RTC. BP 60/ 90. "

"RESUS " Ethan said.

"Cal?" Ethan was stunned to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you nibbles "

"Cal, I'm at work " Ethan said, embarrassed, he hoped that his new colleagues wouldn't have heard Cal call him "Nibbles "

He then remembered that he was meant to be treating Cal. "Can I have an x- ray?" He requested, he needed to check that Cal's leg wasn't fractured.

"Sure " The nurse, Jessica replied.

The X- ray showed that he had a small break which would be reset.

Ethan offered his brother the entnox tube, which he pushed away.

"Cal " Ethan shook his head.

Ethan pulled his brothers leg in place and then he was sent to the plaster room.

Ethan handed Cal his crutches and he hobbled out of the hospital, Ethan watching his brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I had a Zoe chapter planned for this chapter but I haven't quite managed to get it finished, it should be up at some point this week. **

**I wasn't planning to put Jessica in it, she was just the first nurse that come to mind. **


	118. Chapter 118

**sweet - as - Honey: Thank you for the review. The idea for a sequel to "Car Crash " Sounds good, I was thinking about one anyway. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 118. 

Zoe was nervous, it was the day that her and Max were renewing their vows, after the revelation that she had cheated on him.

"OK?" Her other friend, Jessica, asked as she walked in to the hotel room where Zoe was getting ready, she wore a miniature version of her wedding dress, with a pair of white pumps, her hair was curled and her make up was done to compliment her skin tone.

"Nervous " Zoe admitted, she wanted a drink but she didn't want to make a scene when it came to her vows.

"You'll be fine " Jessica rubbed her arm.

Zoe nodded, trying to calm her nerves as she looked in the mirror.

* * *

Max was in a hotel, on the other side of town. Cal was with him as well as Lofty and he was getting in the way of Max and Cal and Max was beginning to lose patience with him.

"Watch it, Lofty " Cal snapped.

"Sorry " Lofty looked down, ashamed.

Max was inspecting himself in the mirror, he was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and he had polished off his shoes.

Cal looked at his watch. "Mate, it's time "

Max nodded and picked up his jacket as him, Cal and Lofty made their way out of the room, they headed down the corridor to the large room where the local vicar from Holby was conducting their wedding service.

Father Bill started the service "We are gathered here to today to celebrate the vowel renewal of Max and Zoe, we gather here today to celebrate your marriage of 2 years. We rejoice in your continuing love for each other as you renew your vows  
We thank God for the passion and joy which you have known and the strength with which you have been blessed. Today you declare publicly before God, family and friends your special love and reaffirm your lasting commitment as partners in love and life.  
You will declare that in spite of the difficulties and hardships of life, that with God's help you will continue to love and be faithful to one another. You again commit yourselves to a love for one another that involves the total giving of yourselves. You covenant to accept each other totally, creating a safe and loving space for each other to grow as individuals and partners and to mature in faith.  
You make this covenant today before God, the creator of the life that you share, and the giver of that special love that you have for each other.  
May that special love you now share continue to grow and blossom in years to come and be sustained by God, family and friends and the commitment you make again this day. "

"Max and Zoe, you are about to make promises of love to one another. These promises declare your continuing love to be a special commitment which will strengthen your lives for whatever situation you may face with the strength and courage of two."

Max cleared his throat as he recited his vows.

_"I remember the first day I met you, Zoe, I had asked you for a ciggie and when my eyes locked with yours, I knew you were the one. Months of secrecy and expensive wines followed, but I wouldn't change it for the world "_

Zoe took a breath as it was her turn.

It was short and sweet.

_"Max, I knew I shouldn't have cheated on you, but I was insecure. "_

A few tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about how much she had hurt him, but Max had pressed a quick kiss to her head and told her to forget about it, this was their fresh start; a time to forget the bad times.

"A circle is an ancient symbol of wholeness and peace. It represents the boundaries beyond which the special nature of a particular relationship does not extend. The ring is the accepted token of a marriage covenant. As these rings are fashioned from one of the earth's most precious material, so may your love, nourished and sustained by the love of God, be the most precious and durable of the values you share. In giving and receiving these rings, you again acknowledge that your lives remain joined in one unbroken circle, wherever you go, you will always return to your shared life together. "

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing  
let these rings be to Max and Zoe,  
a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord. "

"Zoe, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit "

Max's eyes were full of love for her as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Max, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit. "

Zoe spoke as she placed the ring on Max's finger.

"Before God and this congregation Max and Zoe have renewed their marriage vows to each other. They have re-confirmed their covenant of marriage by the joining of hands and the exchange of rings. May there be truth and understanding between you as you are a joy and a blessing to each other. May you enjoy length of days, fulfilment of hopes, and peace and contentment of mind. "

God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit,  
bless, preserve and keep you;  
the Lord mercifully grant you the riches of his grace,  
that you may please him both in body and soul,  
and, living together in faith and love,  
may receive the blessings of eternal life.  
May God bless and keep you always. Amen

Spirit of God, in whom we live and move and have our being, you have given us the life and grace of human love that draws us to each other. Today we pray for Max and Zoe in their continued life together. We are thankful for the joy they find in each other and the hope they declare in this act of re-marriage. May they always be strengthened to keep the vows they have made and cherish the life they share, and to honour each other in love. Amen. "

"Amen " The rest of the congregation echoed.

* * *

The blonde knew that having a camera was one of the important things when it came to doing photography: a camera and a portfolio of her previous work. She made sure that her phone was charged, she had her passport and her flight tickets.

She walked out to the taxi, after kissing her son on the head and telling Brax that she would see him see soon, Brax had offered to drive her to the airport, but she had refused because she wasn't one for long goodbyes and she knew hearing Casey cry would make her run and comfort her baby.

"Go, Rick, we'll be fine " Brax told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Bye Brax, bye little man " She beamed, opening the taxi door.

* * *

"Ricky " Zoe threw her arms around her friend, as she seen someone get out of a taxi and head over to them.

Ricky shook off the jet lag that had plagued her for the entire flight, as she knew that would be unprofessional of her.

"Hi Zoe " The blonde replied, hugging her back, she then slipped her camera around her neck as Zoe slung her arm around her husband.

"Gorgeous " Ricky called out, giving her friend encouragement as she clicked away with the DSLR camera which was around her neck. "That's it "

They posed some more as Ricky took some more pictures.

* * *

Ricky was staying in a flat on the Farmead Estate for a catch up with Zoe, before heading back to Australia to be with her partner and son, Brax had been reluctant for her to take the job, as Casey still needed his mum, but he also knew what taking photos meant to her and he couldn't stand in the way of her dreams.

Ricky pottered around the flat, exchanging texts with Brax about how Casey was, when a text come through from Zoe, she unlocked her phone and smiled at her screen - saver, it was a picture of Brax, holding Casey.

**"Fancy a coffee?" ** Zoe messaged her friend.

**"Sure " **She replied, placing her phone down on the coffee table in the living room.

* * *

Ricky hurried in to the shower as she was taking off her top and bra, and stepping in, letting the water run over her as she poured the shampoo on to her hair and lathered it in, she tilted her head back to get the shampoo and conditioner off. She stepped out and wrapped the towel tightly around her as she headed in to the main bedroom to put on moisturiser.

* * *

When Ricky arrived at the small, café, Zoe was already there, she was looking at something on her laptop. That was the trouble with being clinical lead, she had to take her laptop with her wherever she went, to complete reports, fill in charts and telling off her staff.

"I got you a coffee " Zoe told her.

"Cheers " Ricky grinned, flopping down on the chair. Taking a sip of the warm liquid she laughed as Zoe reminisced about meeting her.

_Flashba__ck_

_"Can I get you a coffee?" A brown brunette asked, noticing a girl, sitting in an armchair, holding a camera and securitising it from all angles, asked._

_"Yeah, thanks " She replied as Zoe headed over to the counter and ordered what she and other girl wanted__._

_"Here you go. " Zoe handed her, her cup. _

_"Thanks " Ricky took a sip of her drink, before _

_"What's your name?" Zoe asked, as she sat down beside her. _

_"Ricky "_

_Zoe nodded "What dorm are you staying in?"_

_"Dorm 2" She replied. _

_Ricky was studying photography and Zoe was studying emergency medicine as when she grew up she had wanted to be a doctor as she liked to save peoples lives, and the reason Ricky was studying photography because her mum had got her a camera for her 18th birthday and she had fallen in love, with the idea of taking photos of: Wildlife, spending time on the beach, and as she got older, she started attending courses which would show her how to work her camera. Then, she had started doing it professionally. _

_End of flashback _

Zoe howled with laughter as the two of them, reminisced about their lives.

* * *

Ricky was getting ready to head back to Oz. Zoe had headed to the dreaded estate to get her friend, she answered the door with a smile.

"Hey "

"Hey "

Ricky moved aside to let Zoe in.

"Got any kids?" Zoe asked, standing in the small, but beautifully decorated kitchen, it was all white, it was giving off calmness.

Ricky nodded, a smile on her lips. "A boy, Casey "

Zoe nodded as Ricky showed her pics.

"I'll give you them pics when they are developed" Ricky said, as the professional photographer that she was.

"Cheers " Zoe grinned as she headed over to Max, who she had received a text off, telling her that he was waiting outside for her as they were heading straight to the airport, but Max had told her no more.

* * *

"Wow, Max " Zoe smiled as Max unlocked the door to their hotel room, they were on the 1st floor "What are you doing?" She laughed as she felt him lift her up as she curled her arms around his neck.

"We are married now; I'm meant to carry you over the threshold " He told her with a cheeky grin.

Zoe grinned back at him, as he dropped her gently on to the bed, which was covered with rose petals, a complementary bottle of champagne was on ice.

It wasn't much, but Max had rented out a cottage for a few weeks, but when Zoe protested about work, Max had told her that Connie was taking care of it.

* * *

Zoe was sweaty, her limbs were tangled with her husbands, under the covers.

Max reached over and stroked Zoe's hair. He knew not to bring up her betrayal, he now understood that she was nervous, because before Max, she had flittered from affair to affair in a bid to ease her insecurities, she had never found a man that had made her heart race, she thought her former flame, Nick Jordan, had been the one, but their relationship had been ruined when he discovered she couldn't have children, and so had pretended to be pregnant. Nick had been furious when he found out and he kicked her out of the swanky flat they had shared, Zoe had begged him not to kick her out, but he'd had enough, and she had moved out, and instead of the loving looks they had shared when they were treating a patient, it was

"Zoe, are you OK?" Max asked, as he noticed that she had gone quiet.

"Just thinking " Zoe replied as she stood up and put her arms in the bathrobes that they had got.

"About?" Max asked.

"Me and you " She said.

Zoe kissed Max's lips gently as she ran her hand up and down her husband's leg. Max smirked, as he grabbed her and they laughed and kissed the night away, making up for the time lost when her betrayal was revealed.

* * *

**Sorry, the wedding renewal was long, I couldn't find a way to cut it down. **


	119. Chapter 119

**May include potential spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the episode, I'm not sure though, so it's better to be safe than sorry. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 119. 

"Emile's not just a patient, Ethan.. she's our mum " Cal told him.

"What?" He whispered, half angrily, and confused.

"She's our mum " Cal repeated, standing up and walking over to him.

He took a step away from him.

"Matilda's our mum " Ethan told him, as the two were in the staff room, Cal had asked Robyn to take over Emile's care.

Cal shook his head. "She's not, we were adopted "

"But why didn't she tell us?" Ethan asked, he was angry, but while he was angry at Matilda for not telling them before she died, the person he was most angry at was Cal.

"I don't know " Cal knew his excuse was pathetic, but it was all he had, but he wasn't prepared for what come next.

"But you must have known Caleb!" Ethan exploded, in anger.

The anger had shocked Cal, Ethan was usually so mild - mannered.

He walked out of the staff room to get some air. Cal followed him, concerned, but he knew at this moment, his concern would not be welcome.

Ethan did the one thing he thought he'd never thought he would do. He punched Cal, remembering when he'd punched him for kissing Lily.

"Ethan, let me explain. " Cal begged him, as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Ethan scoffed, he had, had plenty of opportunities to do that, but he had waited until the last minute.

"She's dying Ethan" Cal said, leaning against the wall.

Oh, so now Ethan was guilt tripping him.

"She's called you Michael " Cal was desperate for him to see this clearly. "I was called Steven "

"What?" Ethan hissed.

"Cal and Ethan are our adoptive names " Cal sighed.

It was too much for Ethan, who walked off in to the night, needing to clear his head.

* * *

**Sorry, this was short, but I felt it needed it, thanks for reading. **

**I've probably exhausted every aspect of this coming out but I had this idea. I can't wait to see how Ethan reacts next Saturday. I have another chapter planned, it's Adam and Jess, using the fairground storyline that played out during tonight's episode. **


	120. Chapter 120

**I got this idea using the fair ground storyline with Sasa, from last night, but I decided to change it to Adam and Jessica. **

**tracy's dream: Thank you for the review. **

**sweet - as honey: Thank you for the review. I wanted to do a continuation scene as I felt we were left on a cliff-hanger. **

**For the sake of this prompt, Dixie never went to Cornwall, with Jess and Olivia, as much as I liked Dixie and Jeff together, I also liked Iain and Dixie. **

**Adam: 44. **

**Jess: 39.**

**Amelia: 12. **

**Lucas: 10. **

**This chapter includes a mix of characters from different series. **

**Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. As always, I don't own Adam, Jess and the kids they belong to the BBC. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 120, 

A group of school children aged 10 - 12 were excited as they were going on a trip to the fair as a award for their hard work. Permission slips had been signed, packed lunches were in bags and they were chatting excitedly about what they were going to go on.

The coach arrived at the fair and the children got out, and their teacher Miss Hart, who made sure that all the kids had their belongings. They headed to the ticket station and got the tickets, which were already paid for by parents and they had to have wrist bands.

Amelia and her friend, Ruby were queuing up for the Farris wheel, they couldn't wait.

They got in a carriage and a person went over, checking that they were securely strapped in, the ride started.

Then, were screams of delight as the ride whizzed around.

Then, something in the ride halted.

The Ferris wheel was stuck, mid air and frightened screams were coming from the trapped children.

Most of the children were only hurt a bit, but a girl was stuck on the ride, and the metal bar was crushing her.

An ambulance was called.

"Can you make some room please?" Iain requested, emergency services were also called. They all worked hard to lift the bar off her, but the girl still screamed in agony, that she wanted her mum.

Iain give the girl some entnox as she screamed in pain.

"It's Amelia " Dixie said, remembering the girl from when she and Jeff had helped out, when Adam's car had landed on ice, before breaking and submerging with him, Jess and Harry inside.

"What Dix?" Iain asked, as he held the girls head still.

Dixie shook her head as they set about loading the girl on to a spinal board, securing her head in a collar, and then a stretcher. They wheeled the stretcher in to the ambulance and shut the doors, switching on the blue lights and heading towards the Emergency Department.

* * *

"Guys what have we got?" Asked Tom, as he seen Dixie and Iain wheel a stretcher across.

"This Amelia Anderson, 12, involved in a fairground accident, BP 60/90. GSC 2" Dixie said, pushing the stretcher through the double doors.

Adam froze, surely it couldn't be his ex- wife's daughter?

But, as he headed over to the stretcher, he saw that it was, indeed, Amelia.

Did that mean his ex - wife was here too? He had to find out, but first he had to treat the young girl he saw as his own.

"On 3 please " Dixie, Iain and Adam all lifted the board and pulled it across to the bed.

A fast scanner revealed that she had internal bleeding. She would need surgery. A head CT revealed that she had bleeding on the brain.

* * *

Jessica had just come back from visiting Harry's grave, she put fresh flowers down and then had sat back thinking about her son, no matter how many years had past, the pain of loosing her baby, before his time, had killed her.

She took her phone out of her bag as she saw that she had a message; Holby Emergancy Department.

Going in to her voicemails, she pressed ring:

* * *

Zoe knew that she had to be professional when she was talking to her friend.

_"Miss Harrison, it's Doctor Hanna here, your daughter Amelia, is in Holby City hospital "_

After listening to the message, Jessica paled, as she stood up and walked out of the house, grabbing her jacket and bag, locking the door and hurrying away from the dreaded estate.

She grabbed a taxi and told the driver to take her to the ED.

* * *

"Jess, why don't we go in the relatives room?" Zoe suggested, when she saw her friend, standing anxiously in the entrance, blocking paramedics from getting in with patients.

"Sure " The mum agreed as she followed her.

Zoe got her friend a cup of tea, but she found she was too upset to drink it.

"Jess, she's going to be fine " Jessica stared, she hadn't heard Adam's voice in a long time.

"She's in safe hands " Ethan added, as the doctor in charge of Amelia's care.

"OK " Jessica nodded as Max and himself wheeled the bed to the lifts, as she was being taken for a head and neck scan.

The neck CT was cleared so Adam removed her neck brace.

"We are going to take Amelia up to surgery now, " Ethan explained, holding out a bunch of papers. "Consent forms "

"OK " Jessica replied, taking them off him and signing her name.

She sat in the relatives room, reading the outdated magazines, trying to keep her mind off the fact her daughter was being cut open.

* * *

"Come on, let's go home " Adam told her, when he found her in the staff room, talking to Zoe.

Jessica looked at Adam confused, she didn't live with him anymore, the only reason she was over here was because while in America, she had found that she'd had a mini breakdown, as there was a child, brought in, after being found at the bottom of a lake, and Jessica had frozen as memories of Harry had returned. She had handed in her letter of leaving as she felt unable to work again, she had let an innocent baby die. So, she had booked a flight, took the kids out of school and headed back over to Holby City; the place she called home.

He held out his hand, she looked at him and then took it.

Adam unlocked his car doors and held it open, for Jessica. She thanked him and he got in, as he drove away.

"Can we stay?" Lucas asked, once they were at home in Adam's detached house.

Truth was, Jessica wanted to stay but she wasn't sure if Adam had moved on in her -5 year - absence.

"Mum?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know " She said.

Adam rubbed her knee, he was always going to leave her memories of Harry.

She looked around the living room, little had changed: there were the two sofa's either side of the room, there was a coffee table.

There was a set of double doors, which led to the dining room which had a table that sat the 5 of them, an armchair where she had loved to curl up in with a mug of one of Adam's famous hot chocolates and a bookshelf.

Upstairs there was the main bedroom, which had an ensuite bathroom, either side of the main, they were two smaller rooms, which had belonged to the kids and then there had been Harry's room.

* * *

As Ethan was happy with Amelia's scan's, after her operation, Amelia had been discharged.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

The four of them headed back home. Amelia had went for a lie down in her room and Lucas was on the X - box.

Adam and Jessica were in the kitchen.

"So, Jessica Trueman?" Adam smiled.

"Yes, Adam Trueman?" Jessica replied.

"Are you, I mean, are you going to stay?" Adam asked.

"Do you want me?" Jessica replied.

"Do you want too?" Adam asked, with a frown.

Jessica took a sip of her drink and looked up at Adam, she saw that his face was full of hope and reassurance, she'd broken his heart once, when she left, she had known it was selfish of her to leave him to grieve their baby alone, but she also had survivors guilt, not that she had ever admitted this to Adam, guilt that she had survived and their baby hadn't.

She nodded as Adam hugged her. They were reunited and their love was strong enough to keep going.

He kissed her forehead as they headed hand in hand in to the living room, Adam sat on the couch. Jessica lying on top of him as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.** **The last scene in this chapter between Adam and Jess, doesn't belong to me, the characterisation is from series 24 ep 36. " It's one of my favourite scenes, despite the fact, Jess leaves Adam, again. **


	121. Chapter 121

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 121, 

"I was going to tell you about Emile." Cal started as him and Ethan handed in to the staff room.

"It's always about you, Cal " Ethan roared.

Cal scoffed, but suddenly Ethan saw red and launched himself at his brother, punching and kicking him, and their fight spilled out on to the corridor.

"Doctor Knight, Dr. Hardy, my office now!" Connie barked as Big Mac and Iain helped the two doctors up.

The two brothers glared at each other as Connie walked down the corridor.

"Your acting like immature school children " Said Connie sternly as she walked up the ED stairs that led to her office. She slowly unlocked the door and strode in, leaving the two doctors to go in after her. "Now, would you like to tell me what on earth that was all about?"

But neither brother did.

"Our real mum is in the ED. " Cal told her.

Ethan winced to hear him say it.

"Right and that gives you permission to treat each other like animals?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"He started it " Cal knew that he was acting like an child.

"Oh, grow up " Said Ethan as he wiped his bloodied nose on his sleeve.

"Dr. Hardy, please use a tissue " Said Connie, as she offered him the box.

Ethan nodded gratefully as he took a few out. He wiped his nose.

Connie dismissed them and they headed to cubicles to be treated.

Louise treated Cal and Lily was treating Ethan. Ethan had a bruised nose. Cal had a bruised eye, luckily they were all minor injuries.

"I'm sorry Ethan " For once, Cal sounded sincere.

Ethan looked at him. He knew that they had a lot of issues, and anger to sort out, but Ethan knew it would be cruel to kick him out the flat that they shared.

"I am too " He told him, quietly as the brothers headed home.

* * *

**I wasn't going to write this, but I watched the preview for Saturday's episode and I'm excited for Jac's appearance, she's my favourite Holby character. **


	122. Chapter 122

**I don't think anything like has been attempted and I was thinkng about a chapter to update this one with and I thought about this idea.**

**Matilda is the boys biological mother. **

**Cal: 13.**

**Ethan: 10.**

**Any spelling, missing words and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own the boys, the BBC do. **

**tracy's dream: Thank you for the review. **

**Emily: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 122. 

"Boys, can you come down for a minute?" Matilda requested.

Cal and Ethan headed down the stairs and walked in to the living room.

"We are going on holiday" Matilda told them with a smile, she had felt like the boys had deserved a treat after their hard work.

"Where?" Ethan asked, as he looked up at his Mum, who ruffled her sons hair.

She smiled. "America "

Cal's eyes lit up and he yelled excitedly.

"Are you happy Ethan?" Matilda asked.

"OK, " He said.

Matilda smiled and Ethan left to pack a few things that he needed, while Matilda went to pack their clothes and dig out their passports.

* * *

After, a few hours, in the airport where Cal had complained that he was bored and Ethan sat reading a book, they had finally boarded the plane, and Cal had taken the window seat, while Ethan sat next to him. Matilda sat behind them both.

* * *

Ethan was tired, so Cal had offered to give him a piggyback as they stood in the foyer of the hotel, it had marble flooring and a chandelier as Matilda waited to go up to the front desk.

Their hotel room had a double bed for her and a kitchen area, there was another door with two twin beds.

"Can we go the waterpark?" Cal asked Matilda.

"Maybe tomorrow " She answered as she lay the boys pj's out on the beds as it was late and she knew that Ethan was tired.

* * *

Cal had convinced Matilda that he would be fine to look after Ethan, in their hotel room, while she went to get some food from the supermarket, it was late around 10 at night, but in America it was still really hot.

Suddenly, two men in masks, burst in to the apartment.

They grabbed Ethan as he was the nearest one.

"Get off him " Cal said furiously as he watched Ethan struggle against one of the men. Another man was holding him, but he kicked out as hard as he could.

"Cal" The younger one cried, as he was dragged away by the masked men, Cal could still hear his terrified cries.

"It's okay mate" Cal said, running after him, as he hit the wall in frustration.

* * *

"Where's Ethan?" Matilda asked as she returned to the hotel room, unpacking the bags.

That was the one question that Cal didn't want to answer. "Cal?" Matilda said again.

Cal took a deep breath and started to talk. "Some men burst in and took him away "

"What?" Matilda shouted, Ethan was her baby boy and she couldn't bare to see him alone and scared.

Reaching for the phone, she was all set to ring the police.

"They said don't Mum " Cal told her.

But Matilda knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Ethan was bundled in to the back of a van, his mouth had tape on and his feet were bound.

* * *

"Please" Ethan cried. The van had stopped and the doors had been opened and Ethan had been pulled out, and pulled in to a house, with his blindfold on.

"If mummy pays up, we'll let you go " One of the men said as another one pulled the gag off him and tipped water down his throat. All, too soon, the bottle was pulled away and the gag was re- put on him and he was marched to a darkened room.

* * *

Matilda had rung the police and they had interviewed her and Cal, they had listened to her, and they were patient with her as she cried.

"Take your time, Miss Hardy " One of them said, pouring her a glass of water.

"I was out, leaving my oldest son, Caleb to mind Ethan when two robbers come in, and took him "

"We'll set up a TV appeal " Said the policemen as Matilda nodded and walked out, and headed back to the room.

* * *

It was the day that Ethan's appeal went out and Cal had wanted to come but Matilda wasn't so sure, she had already lost one, she didn't want to lose another one.

Two officers prepped her on what and not to do.

"Please," Matilda cried, dabbing at her eyes, with a tissue, "I just want my son back"

Cal squeezed his mothers hand, as the press conference come to an end.

* * *

Cal and Matilda returned to their room and Matilda burst in to tears.

"Mum, don't cry " Cal comforted her, when he saw a note on the table, the writing was scruffy. With trembling fingers, he passed the note to Matilda, who unfolded it and read it.

"_If you want to see your son again, I want £55, 000. _

Matilda gasped, she didn't have that kind of money. Anything, she had, she spent on her children, they were her world.

* * *

Ethan was cold, and hungry. He hadn't ate the takeaway Matilda had brought him and he now wishes he had.

"Hungry?" One of them asked, chucking a sandwich at him. Ethan grabbed at it, hungrily as they locked the door again.

* * *

Matilda answered the door to the two policemen and she instantly feared that something had happened to her son.

"Miss Hardy, we've found your son "

"Oh, Ethan " She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

The policemen come in. "They left him on the side of the road "

He had been taken to the hospital for a check up, and apart from a few cuts and bruises he was fine.

Matilda vowed not to let him out of her sight.

* * *

Ethan, was in bed, Matilda had cut their holiday short as she could see that Ethan wasn't coping well.

* * *

"No!" Ethan screamed, it was clear he was having a nightmare about being kept locked up.

Cal got out of bed and in to his brothers. "Shh, mate, it's ok" He soothed.

"C- Cal?" He sobbed, burying his face in to his shirt.

Cal ran his fingers through his hair and hugged him close. He felt his body relax in to his as he fell asleep. But, instead of getting in to his own bed, he stayed with Ethan, he held him tight and that's how Matilda found them, the next morning, which was a Saturday, when she took them in breakfast.

* * *

"Yes " Matilda was on the phone, in the kitchen. "Thank you "

"Mum" Cal asked. "What?"

"They've arrested the men that kidnapped Ethan. They go on trial "

Cal was happy, they deserved to go to prison.

She headed upstairs.

Leaning forward, she kissed her son's head as she wiped her son's tears and hugged him.

* * *

The boys were back at school and everyone knew about Ethan's kidnapping.

Michael Whitefield, was a boy in Ethan's class, he was a bully. "I heard he cried for his mummy "

"Shut it " Cal snapped, punching him in the nose, leaving it to bleed, Cal walked away with a satisfied smirk.

"Cal, you shouldn't do that " Ethan said.

Cal shrugged and turned Ethan around to face him. "Ethan, I'll do anything for you "

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	123. Chapter 123

**sweet - as honey: I love writing Cal and Ethan as children. I'm glad the robbers didn't hurt Ethan, I don't think I would have coped if I'd hurt him too badly. I love writing scenes where Cal comforts Ethan. Thank you for the review. **

**Teeloganroryflan: Thank you, it was a favourite to write. Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 123. 

She had waited so long to have Max's lips on hers again. As, Zoe pulled away, she felt she had died and gone to heaven.

"Your place or mine?" Max had asked her breathlessly.

"Mine" She had breathlessly replied, coming out of the cubicle and checking that Connie wasn't around. "All clear" She told Max, who grabbed his jacket and followed his wife to her car.

Zoe got behind the wheel and started the engine, driving the short length to the luxurious flat that Zoe's parents had brought their only daughter as a wedding gift.

* * *

Inserting the key in to the lock in to the flat, Zoe suddenly felt hungry, but not for food, she felt hungry for desire.

Max placed her down on to the bed and started unbuttoning her top. "Stop" Zoe whispered.

Max looked at her. "What?" He asked her.

"I made a mistake, Max " Zoe Said tearfully. Max ran his fingers through her hair as he waited for her to finish talking.

"Look at me Zoe " Max used two of his fingers to bring her chin up so that she was looking at him. "It's OK, I forgive you "

* * *

**Wasn't going to write anything, but this came out of nowhere. **


	124. Cal's Valentine

**As some of you guys may know, I'm quite fond of writing Cal and Ricky, from Home and Away, together and I thought** **that this would be quite cute. **

**I know I'm a day late, but enjoy. :)**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 124. 

A year ago, Caleb Knight, would have turned his nose up at the sight of "Valentines Day" cards and chocolates in heart shaped boxes that were stocked in the hospital shop that Honey, ran. But not this year. This year, he had money to burn on the woman that he loved, her name was Ricky Sharpe and he wanted to marry her. He headed over to look at the cards and chocolates.

"Ohh, buying for someone special?" Robyn teased.

"Shut up Robyn " Cal replied. He couldn't have it around the ED that he had gone soft.

Robyn's face had a hurt look on it.

"Sorry Robyn " Cal replied as he picked up a card. He headed over to pay and got his wallet out.

But it was too late, Robyn had flounced off in a huff.

* * *

Cal let himself in to the house and shut the door behind him. "Ricky " He yelled.

His partner appeared at the top of the stairs, a finger to her lips. "Can you be quiet please? I've just put Nathan down"

"Sorry" Cal jogged up the stairs and kissed her on the cheek.

"These are for you" He said, handing her the box and the card.

"Oh, Cal " She felt bad that she hadn't got him anything but with the premature birth of their son, Nathan, she had been in a bubble of worrying about him.

"That doesn't matter " Cal said quickly as she opened the box of chocolates and pulled him down beside her as they watched a romantic movie. Romantic movies weren't Cal's thing but they hadn't been her ex partners either.

A wail come from Nathan's cot and she was about to get off the bed and get him, but Cal lay an arm on her and got up himself, lifting him from the cot and handing him over to Ricky, who rocked him in her arms.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rick "

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cal " She returned, kissing him on the lips as she opened the card and read what it said.

_"Happy Valentines Day "_

_To Ricky_

_Happy Valentine's Day. _

_Lots of love Cal. _

It was a day to celebrate with the person, you loved but you should celebrate every day.

* * *

**Next chapter: Cal invites Ethan over to his house, but they find Matilda unconscious after a fall, with Cal panicking that he's going to lose his mum, can Ethan find it within himself to be the responsible one and comfort Cal? Prompted by "sweet - as - honey " **


	125. Chapter 125

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review, I love writing for Cal and Ricky, just as much as I love writing for Brax and Ricky. Poor Cal, no matter how hard he tries, he always seems to mess up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**As always, I don't own Cal and Ethan, they belong to the BBC. **

**Cal: 14**

**Ethan: 12. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 125.

12 - year - old Ethan sat in the playground, his nose in a book as he waited for his new friend, Cal.

* * *

Cal was dead. His alarm hadn't gone off and as a result, he had woken up late. His form teacher had warned him that another late would earn him a weeks detention. He hurriedly jumped out of bed and pulled on his shirt, jumper and pants, before putting on his shoes and running out of the bedroom, down the stairs and through the front door. He ran down the street and through the school gates, minutes before the bell rang, he was relieved.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Cal asked as he and Ethan caught up on a break.

"Yes" Ethan answered.

Cal nodded. "I'll see you after your last lesson "

Ethan smiled "OK. "

Then, the two of them went to their lessons.

* * *

Cal got his key out of his pants and pushed it in to the lock as he turned it and headed in to the hallway, before stopping still as he seen a figure lying limp on the floor, it was his mum and there was blood pouring from a small cut on her hand. What had happened? He stood still in shock. Ethan knew it was up to him to take control, so that's what he did.

"Matilda, can you hear me?" He asked, tapping her shoulders, the older woman gave no response that she could. He opened her airways by lifting her chin and tilting her head back. He then checked her breathing. Her breathing was fine. He took her pulse and found it was a bit fast.

He looked at Cal as he needed help, he couldn't do this alone. "Cal, can you go and get the first aid kit from upstairs?"

Cal simply stared at him, it was as if he was paralyzed with shock.

Ethan ran up the stairs and in to the bathroom, there was a cupboard above the sink, he looked in there and found a bag, a quick look inside told him it was well equipped. He ran back down the stairs, and held a piece of gauze to Matilda's hand, using his other hand to try to get his phone from the pocket of his bag, he rang 999.

"Hello, ambulance service. "

"Hello. " Ethan replied. "My friends mum has had an accident "

"Is there anyone with you?" The voice replied. Ethan told them no. "I suggest, you ring an adult "

"I will " Ethan replied, putting the phone down.

Ethan decided not to phone for another adult that Cal knew, he knew that he should, but he also knew that he

"Cal?" Ethan whispered. Cal looked at him, he felt like a failure for letting Ethan take care of his mum. "Your mum will be fine. The ambulance is on it's way"

Cal nodded.

In the medical kit, Ethan found a small device, it was a Glucose meter, which was used for checking for Hypoglycaemia, and he pricked Matilda's finger, checking the reading, which was low.

"Cal?" Ethan said again. "I need you to hold this against the cut. "

Cal shook his head. "I can't Ethan"

"Yes, you can " He encouraged. Cal took the gauze as Ethan walked in to the kitchen, dragging a chair out with him. He placed Matilda's legs on to the chair as it help flow blood to the heart. "We need to keep her warm. "

Cal thought for a minute and headed in to the kitchen, Ethan heard the cupboards being opened and shut until Cal appeared holding a hot water bottle.

Ethan shook his head. "Direct sources of heat are dangerous " Cal nodded and put the bottle down. "Could you go and get some blankets?"

Cal nodded and headed for the stairs, he went in to his room and took his blanket off the bed. He went back down stairs, he handed Ethan the blanket and he put it around Matilda, while continuing to monitor her vital signs.

* * *

"Hello ambulance service!" A man, who was in a fluorescent jacket and was carrying a medical pack, walked in to the house.

He knelt down near Matilda and introduced himself. "My name's Jeff and I'm a paramedic. " Ethan and Cal both nodded as a female walked in to the house.

"What have we got, Jeff?" She asked.

"This is Dixie, she's my partner. " Jeff introduced her to the boys, he then reeled off what he knew about the woman.

"This is-"

"Matilda Knight, found unconscious, with a wound to her hand. Her BP is low " Jeff and Dixie both stared at the young boy, impressed.

"Excuse me?" Jeff said.

"Ethan. " He introduced himself.

"Ethan. " Jeff corrected. "You've done really well. "

He looked down, he was embarrassed.

"And, young man. " He looked at Cal. "Your mum's going to be fine "

Dixie and Jeff loaded her on to a stretcher and wheeled her out of the house and in to the ambulance as Dixie sat with the two boys in the back and Ethan and Cal sat in the back, enjoying the experience of being in an ambulance.

* * *

A male nurse, who was called Charlie, was in charge of looking after the boys, he took them in to the relative's room.

Both boys sat on the blue battered sofa, looking scared.

"What do you guys want to be when your older?" Charlie asked, he knew that he had to distract them from what was happening to the older boys mum.

"I want to be a footballer " Cal said, on weekends, he could usually be found in the local park, kicking a football around with his mates.

Charlie nodded as Ethan answered. "I want to be a doctor "

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because" Ethan answered. "I like to help people "

"Charlie?" An female nurse, called Tess, appeared at the door. "Cal can see his mum if he wants "

Cal nodded and followed Tess to cubicle 1 where his mum was, she was still unconscious.

Cal walked over to her and held her limp hand. "Hello Mum"

* * *

"Hello, " A man walked up to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Ethan Hardy, he's my son "

Noel, who was a receptionist, nodded and beckoned to Tess that Ethan's dad was here.

* * *

Charlie and Ethan were still in the staff room.

"What if she had died?" Ethan panicked. He was glad that Cal wasn't in the room, because he didn't want to upset Cal.

"Ethan, listen " Charlie said. "You did really well, it wouldn't have been your fault "

Ethan nodded his head, pleased to have someone tell him.

Tess walked back in to the room. "Ethan's father is here. "

"Hello Ethan " Calvin smiled.

"Can my friend Cal come?" Ethan questioned.

Calvin nodded, "He can stay the night if he wants, if his mum is going to be kept in "

Ethan nodded. "OK "

Cal and Ethan thanked Charlie and Tess and left the hospital with Calvin.

* * *

Ethan's dad drove both boys back to Ethan's house, after stopping off at Cal's to get him some clean clothes, his toothbrush and his pj's.

* * *

"Ethan why don't you show Cal to your room. " Calvin suggested, once the three of them were at the house. Calvin had brought the boys a takeaway.

"OK, dad " Ethan said. He waited until Cal was up and then he led the way to his bedroom.

* * *

Ethan's bedroom was small, with two twin beds, a desk, and a couple of shelves were on the walls.

Cal took the first bed and Ethan took the far bed.

"Mum!" Cal screamed.

"Cal, it's ok, if you want to cry," Ethan said when they were both in the younger boys room, despite being an only child, he had twin beds, so that when he had friends staying over, (even though he didn't have many mates) they had somewhere to stay.

"I'm not " Cal lied, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ethan got out of his bed and in to the one Cal was in. He put his arms around his friend.

"Thank you, " Cal sniffed.

"What for?" Ethan asked.

"For saving Mum "

"Cal, it's ok " Ethan said as the two of them drifted off to too sleep, Cal hoping that his mum would be better soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I suffered writers block when trying to write this chapter, which was strange as I usually love writing for the brothers.**

**I've also deleted "Thrown In At The Deep End, " Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed it, but I didn't really have a plotline for it and I just couldn't see where else to go with it. **

**Next chapter: Jessica attempts to make Adam a cake for his birthday. How will her attempts turn out? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	126. Chapter 126

**Adam: 45. **

**Jessica: 39. **

**Amelia: 12. **

**Lucas: 10. **

**Sarah - Louise: 2. **

**I don't own Adam, Jessica, Lucas and Amelia, but I do own Sarah - Louise. **

**This was prompted by "LindaAndrewsfan" with the prompt: It's Adam's birthday and Jessica makes him a birthday cake. **

**I know I updated this earlier, but I finished this chapter and decided to put it up. **

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 126. 

It was a few days, before Adam's birthday, and Jessica still had a lot to do: she had to take Lucas and Amelia shopping to get Adam a present and then she had to get him something from her. She had to make Adam's cake, she knew she wasn't the best baker in the world, she remembered trying to make Amelia's cake for her 1st birthday, and she had made a mess of it.

"What you doing?" Adam said, kissing her head.

She knew telling him would blow the surprise.

"I'm fine" She told him, kissing him on the lips.

"Good " Adam said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Zoe for a coffee, " She lied, picking up her coat and handbag. She put her bag over her shoulder and left the house, heading to her car. She unlocked it and got in behind the wheel and drove in to town.

* * *

In town, Lucas and Amelia had brought Adam an X- box game and Jessica had brought Adam a watch. She knew it was a lot of money to be spending on him, but she also knew that she loved him.

Jessica returned home and she knew she had to make a start on his birthday cake.

She got out a bowl and the ingredients that she needed.

* * *

Tess had given Jess the day off, so she could concentrate on getting things ready for Adam.

"Mum, can you tell her " Amelia, who was trying to concentrate on her maths homework, was getting frustrated as it was important work. She was in year 8 at school and she knew that if she wanted to be a nurse like her mother, she had to work hard to get the grades that she needed.

Jessica had an idea, she still had a box of Amelia's baby toys, in her bedroom. She took her friends daughter by the hand and led her up the stairs to Amelia's room. She headed in and picked up the pink box and carried it downstairs, in to the living room.

"Mill, Mill. " Sarah said.

"Mum " Amelia complained.

"OK" Jessica said, as she walked in to the dining room.

"Sarah - Louise, no " Linda said, she knew that Jessica was busy.

Sarah - Louise made a grab for the cake and Jessica knew that she couldn't let Adam see it, otherwise she knew her plan was ruined.

* * *

Linda and Sarah - Louise, headed back to the flat, Linda told Jess that she would see her tomorrow for the big day. Jessica nodded and thanked Linda for her help. Linda made her daughter a drink and then took her to bed. She walked down the hallway to make sure that the front door was locked and then went to her bedroom.

* * *

Jessica, Lucas and Amelia, were downstairs, it was the day of Adam's birthday and he was lying in bed, waiting for Jessica to come back up, unknown to him, his wife was making him breakfast and then she was taking it up to him.

Jessica had texted Linda as Linda had offered to help her with anything she needed, she asked her to take the cake over to the venue.

"Happy birthday Adam " Jessica kissed her husband's cheek.

"Thanks Jess " Adam replied, returning her kiss.

Jess had asked Charlie to take Adam to his place so that she could get ready in the house with Zoe, and then Charlie had to bring him back for the party.

She looked in her wardrobe, she didn't own many dresses and decided to wear the dress that she wore when she first met Adam, as she knew that he liked the dress. She slipped in to it and then put on a pair of black heels. She sprayed on some perfume and then picked up her clutch bag, checking that her phone and purse was in there, as well, as her car keys and house keys.

Then, her and Zoe got a taxi, Jessica was excited, Zoe squeezed her hand as they got nearer to the venue.

* * *

"What's going on?" Adam asked, Jessica was beside him and Linda and Zoe were already inside, with Lucas and Amelia.

Jessica knew she had to play dumb. "I don't know" She said.

"Surprise" Adam stared as Jessica led him, blindfolded in to a large building as various colleague's jumped up at him: May, Yuki, Nick, Lenny, Zoe, Tess, Charlie, Jay, Ruth, Tom and Cal and Ethan.

Adam stared at Jessica. "What?"

Jessica shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you"

Adam hugged and kissed her.

"Lenny, what are you doing here?" Linda asked in surprise, she was sat at the bar, and she was drinking a vodka and coke.

"Jessica called me over, " He replied.

Linda nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

"I missed you" Lenny told her quietly.

Linda nodded as Lenny hugged her. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Jessica noticed and walked over to her friend.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah " Linda nodded.

"Fine" Jessica replied as she walked back over to Adam.

* * *

Jessica sat at a table, drinking an orange juice and talking to Tess.

"Will you dance with me?" Adam asked. He had been catching up with Lenny and Jay.

"Sure " Jessica smiled, as her husband took her hand and led her on the dance floor. He twirled her around to the music that was playing and that was: Little Mix. "Black Magic. "

Jessica looked at Adam dancing with Sarah - Louise, who had her blonde hair curled and she was wearing a pink dress and she felt a pang, Harry should have been here to see his dad enjoy his birthday.

"Speech " Cal shouted.

Adam grimaced, he didn't like making speeches, so he left it short. "Thank you guys" He said in to the microphone.

* * *

Adam slung his arm around his wife, who blinked back the tears, as they sat at their son's grave, she knew it was Adam's day so she didn't want to ruin that.

"Hey, it's ok " Adam rubbed her cheek. "Shush"

* * *

Adam and Jess were now at home, Adam was on the couch and Jessica was lying on top of him and Amelia had decided that it was time to give Adam his presents. The kids went and got them from Jessica's room.

"What are they?" Adam asked.

"Open them" Amelia said.

Adam did, as he was told and unwrapped the present that Lucas got him, first.

"Thanks Lucas " Adam replied, it was the new Fifa game.

"I'll race you, " Said Lucas.

"Your on " Adam laughed. He then picked up Jessica's present and unwrapped it. There was a box, inside there was a watch, it was a Rip Curl Watch.

"Oh, Jess " Adam looked at the watch and hugged her tightly. "Thank you "

"It's OK, Adam" Jessica replied as he kissed her again.

* * *

"I love you " He told her, latet that night when they were lying in bed.

"I know" Jessica replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As I wrote this, I watched Jessica's flashback's. **


	127. Chapter 127

**Sweet - as- honey: It was not at all a bad prompt, I'm sorry if I made you think it was as it wasn't, I really enjoyed writing it, I guess I had writers block, because I didn't want it to become similar to my other Cal and Ethan chapters. (as I fear they sometimes do) Thank you for the review. **

**Set when Cal and Ethan were kids with the prompt: Matilda takes the boys to Alton Towers, for a trip, during half term, but when the boys are on a ride, the tunnel collapses, will the boys escape?**

**I'm no doctor so anything medical may be incorrect. **

**Ethan: 8**

**Cal: 11**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 127. 

"Can we mum?" Cal asked, a fairground was in town for a few days and he was desperate to go. It was half term, and the boys each had 2 weeks out, and Ethan was busy getting his homework out of the way, so he didn't have to worry. Cal, as usual, was leaving his until the last minute.

Matilda looked at the TV where the advertisement was playing out. She supposed it would keep them from complaining they were bored and she would get some peace.

"Fine " She agreed, as she went back to her ironing.

* * *

"Cal, wake up " Ethan was excited.

Cal groaned and opened his eyes, looking at Ethan, who was dressed in a pair of jeans, he had a shirt on and his trainers.

He got out of bed and opened his wardrobe, getting out clothes.

They both went down to the kitchen where Matilda was making them both breakfast. They sat down and started eating.

* * *

"Boys, remember, stay together and have fun" Said Matilda as she parked the car.

"We will " They replied, taking off their seatbelts and getting out of the car.

Cal had promised Matilda that he would look after Ethan.

"What do you want to go on first, Eth?" Cal asked.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"How about " Cal started, he knew he had to take in to consideration that Ethan was scared of heights. "Air "

Ethan looked at Cal, his eyes wide.

"It'll be fine" Cal reassured him as they headed to join the queue.

* * *

The boys got in to a carriage and Cal pulled the bar down and a sifter person, come round and checked that they were all securely in and then the ride started.

The ride suddenly stopped, then it lurched forward.

There was a rumbling sound and then the roof caved in and debris fell on the boys, trapping them. Ash and rubble surrounded them. Ethan coughed, Cal then realised that he didn't have his brothers inhaler. "Just breath " Cal whispered to Ethan.

"Cal, I'm scared " Ethan whispered, his glasses were broken and he had a cut on his forehead and he was in pain.

Cal was scared too, but he would never admit it to Ethan."I know, mate " He tried to move, to comfort Ethan, but the bar was trapping him. His leg was trapped to.

* * *

"My sons are in there " Matilda cried.

"Madam, we are doing all we can to get them out " Said a paramedic, who had been summoned to the fairground.

"Ethan " When she saw her son, Matilda flung her arms around him.

"Cal's still trapped " Ethan said tearfully.

Matilda was scared for Cal, she hoped she wouldn't have to bury him.

They were rushed off in ambulances.

* * *

"This is Caleb Knight, 13, involved in a roof collapse, BP 60/ 90. GSC 3 " stated the paramedics.

"This is Ethan Hardy, 11, involved in a roof collapse, BP 60/ 90. GSC 4 " stated other paramedics.

A consultant named, Zoe Hanna, took Cal's case and a doctor called Tom Kent, took Ethan's case, leaving Matilda torn on who to go with. Ethan was her baby, but she knew that her panicking would do no good.

Cal was now in his own room, lying on the bed, his leg was in plaster and he had bruises around his stomach.

"Hey, nibbles" He said to Ethan when he saw him.

"Don't call me that " Ethan joked, sitting on the bed. His broken glasses were in his shirt pocket, which was covered in dust.

Cal laughed, as he winced.

"Cal, are you OK?" Ethan asked.

"I'm fine" Cal held his ribs as a nurse with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes come in to check.

Even at a young age, Cal realised that she was fit.

* * *

The boys were now at home and Cal's mates had been around to write messages on his cast.

Matilda had vowed to sue the fairground Ethan had, had nightmares and had woke up screaming and Cal had comforted him, holding him tight through the night, whispering soothing words.

* * *

**I have a Cal and Ricky chapter planned, I'm hoping it'll be up tomorrow. **


	128. A Hardy day at the beach

**Another one where the boys are children, hurt Ethan, I'm not sure why I hurt him, I just think he's the easiest to hurt, haha.** **Plus some caring Cal.**

**Is-there-somewhere-x:: Thank you for the review. Sometimes, I think it's nice to include a mix of characters. "Black Magic" is one of my favourite Little Mix songs, so I had to include it. **

**Sweet -as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love the boys as children too, hence why there is another chapter where they are young. **

**Jynx999: Thank you for the review. I do proofread my work, but I agree, it did look a bit rushed when I looked back at it. **

**Ethan: 8**

**Cal: 10. **

**My medical side isn't good. **

**Did anyone see the preview? It looks good. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 128. 

The boys were excited, it was half term and Matilda was taking them to the beach. She was in the kitchen, making them up a picnic, while Ethan was getting out his bucket and spade, while Cal just lay back on his bed and listened to a song on his ipod when Ethan jumped on him excitedly, accidentally getting him where it hurt.

Cal groaned. "Ethan, get off "

Ethan climbed off his brother as Cal sat up and left the bedroom.

* * *

Matilda parked the car, as the boys in the back took off their seatbelts and raced out of the car, Matilda laughed, there were obviously excited. She got the picnic basket from the boot and then followed her boys to the beach.

* * *

Matilda found a quiet spot for them to settle down on for the next few hours and lay down the blanket, down as Ethan started building sandcastles,

"Keep an eye on Ethan, Caleb " Matilda told him.

Cal nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, mum "

Matilda sat down, in one of the deck chairs she had brought down with her and got a book she had brought with her; she was currently reading Danielle Steele: Rushing Waters.

Ethan wandered off, down to the sea, but only being small and the large waves, looming, he got in to trouble, he began choking as the waves engulfed him and he struggled as the waves allowed his body to go weak.

Cal opened his eyes. "Ethan?" He asked, getting to his feet. "Ethan?"

The young boy was nowhere to be found and a panic raised up inside of him. He jumped to his feet and noticed there was a small crowd of people near the sea.

"Ethan!" Cal screamed, he ran up to the sea and dived in, swimming the length it took to reach his brother. He wrapped his arms around him and dragged him to the shore. He lay him on the sand and started CPR. "Come on, Ethan " He muttered, as he continued to pound up and down on his chest.

Matilda called an ambulance as Cal continued to work on his brother, it was a tense wait for the ambulance. Cal kept going. Finally, the paramedics arrived, they put an oxygen mask on Ethan, a head collar on and wheeled him in to the ambulance as the other paramedic continued CPR.

The ambulance ride seemed really long to Cal, Matilda was following them in her car.

"This is Ethan Hardy, 8, he inhaled water at the beach, his BP 60/ 90, GSC is 2, and he has possibly inhaled water " said the paramedics.

Doctors and nurses wheeled him to RESUS and they warmed him up and monitored him, before sending him up for a CT. The CT was clear and Matilda was anxious to see her boy.

A nurse, called Robyn, took Cal and Matilda to his room. A machine was beeping when Cal walked in to the room, he was shocked to see Ethan laying so still, a BP cuff was wrapped around his arm. Cal walked up to the bed and squeezed his hand, as Ethan's eyes flicked open, in response to Cal's touch.

"Visting hours are over I'm afraid and Ethan needs his rest " Said the doctor, walking in to Ethan's room.

"I want Cal to stay " The young boy cried, he'd never spent a night apart from him and he wasn't going to start now.

Ethan's doctor, looked at Matilda, usually, he didn't let brothers or sisters stay with an ill relative, but he saw how close the two were. Matilda kissed Ethan's forehead and then left the room.

Ethan sat up in the bed, he was sweating and shaking.

Cal opened his eyes and said quietly "What's wrong?"

Through his tears, he tearfully explained that although, Cal had reached him, he had died shortly afterwards.

"It was just a bad dream, mate " Cal soothed, stroking his hair.

Ethan nodded as he leant in to his safety net; the one who he went to when he was in pain, the one who he went to when he was frightened. Cal watched as his brothers eyes closed and they both got some sleep.

* * *

"Morning Ethan, how are you feeling?" Asked the doctor when he walked in to the side room.

"I feel fine" Smiled Ethan, he didn't want to be here now he felt better.

The doctor nodded as he checked the boy over one more time, he then signed the discharge papers, Cal helped Ethan to get dressed and tied his shoelaces as they waited for Matilda.

* * *

Cal walked in to the kitchen to make his brother a drink, as Matilda had warned Cal that Ethan needed to rest.

"There you go, buddy " Said Cal as he placed his drink on the coffee table.

"Thanks, " Ethan said, as he took a sip.

Cal sat next to him and grinned as he watched Ethan watch the TV, one of his favourite movies were on: Harry Potter And The Philosopher Stone.

* * *

**Next chapter: Lofty's POV on how he felt during tonight's episode. Possibly it'll be up tonight or tomorrow, will possibly include spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it. **


	129. Chapter 129

**Charlotte "Charlie " Buckton was Brax's first love and a police officer in Summer Bay. Her and Brax got together when he was the leader of a gang called "The River Boys" and she was called to the surf club to try to sort out the situation, she asks to talk to Brax and she arrests him when he kisses her. **

**Charlie has a "sister " Ruby, who was later revealed to be her daughter after she was raped. **

**Charlie fights for her life after being shot by Brax's enemy, Jake Pirovic, she has surgery, but doctor Sid Walker, tells Ruby and Brax, that she isn't breathing, it's the ventilator breathing for her, Ruby and Brax both decide to turn off the ventilator and she passes away. **

**Charlie later appears as a "ghost" when Brax is shot by Ricky's brother, Adam and he falls in to a coma. Brax is tired of fighting and wants to stay with Charlie as he thinks his brothers don't need him anymore. Charlie realises he loves Ricky, and tells him to go back to her and he wakes, calling Ricky's name. **

**That's just an explanation to who Charlie is, but it's not the full one, I've just took bits from her wiki and shortened it, as she appears in this chapter. **

**This is set outside the ED, in Turkey. **

**This has been proofread but only quickly as I know it's long but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 129. 

Cal had booked some much needed time off with Zoe to recover from the news him and Ricky had recently received. He knew they had to support each other.

_Flashback_

_Ricky looked and felt like rubbish, she was bent over the toilet bowl and was being sick in to it. Cal rubbed her back. She thought it was her time of the month. But she still felt rough after a couple of days. Cal convinced her that she should go and see Zoe. _

_"Cal, I'm fine " Ricky moaned. _

_But Cal picked her up and took her downstairs as she continued to fight against him. He picked up their coats and wrapped it around her. He picked her up and lowered her in to the car. He got in the drivers seat and started the engine. _

_"Cal, what's the matter?" Zoe said as she saw the couple, Cal wasn't due in work, he'd booked the day off as he felt like him and Ethan hadn't spend much time together recently._

_"Ricky's not feeling well "_

_"Let's get her in to cubicles " Said Zoe. _

_Zoe took some of her blood. She sent them off to the lab to be analysed. She had to wait for the results. _

_"Dr. Hanna" A unnamed name handed her Ricky's results, she opened them and unfolded the paper, scanning through them. She took them back to the cubicle. _

_"We have your results back " smiled Zoe. __"Your pregnant" _

_Ricky stared, her and Cal weren't trying and it had been a shock to discover that she was, in fact, 3 months pregnant. _

* * *

_Ricky was at home, she was reading a book after cleaning the house, when she felt a sudden, lower cramping in her tummy, she knew she was in pain. She leant forward to try and get her phone off the coffee table, but as pain swept through her tummy. There was only one person she wanted. _

_"Cal" She thought desperately, scrolling through her contacts, selecting "ring"._

_"Are you alright?" Cal asked. _

_"I'm bleeding" she confided quietly, she had, had one miscarriage, there was no way she wanted to go through the trauma again. _

_Cal didn't hear the rest, he knew he was in the middle of a shift, but she sounded like she needed him and so he ran out of the staff room and back to the house, not caring about the consequences he may face in that moment. _

_"Cal?" Ethan asked, as he saw his brother running. "Are you ok?"_

_Cal knew he could trust Ethan. "Ricky's bleeding"_

_Ethan felt sick on behalf of his brother. "Go, I'll cover for you with Dr. Hanna "_

_"Cheers bro" Cal said as he continued to run._

_"Dr. Hardy. Where's Doctor Knight going?" Asked Zoe._

_"Patient in the car park. " Ethan lied. _

_Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_"Really" said Ethan, hoping that he sounded convincing, but Zoe shrugged and headed off to her next patient. _

_He slowed his pace as he reached their house and walked through the gate and unlocked the front door, walking quickly inside and hurrying in to the living room to see Ricky doubled over in pain and he noticed that there was a small pool of blood on the wood beside her._

_"Cal... " She whispered. _

_"Shush" Cal shushed her as he picked her up and legged it out of the house, knowing he would have been quicker in phoning for an ambulance. _

_Thankfully, the ED soon come in to his view. _

_"She's bleeding Ethan" Cal confirmed quietly as he didn't want Tess or Robyn to overhear as he knew they were the hospital gossips. _

_Ethan nodded, remembering Cal's earlier words. "Let's get her in to a cubicle. "_

_Cal nodded and followed Ethan to a cubicle and lay her on the bed as she screamed in pain. _

_"Just lay still " Cal soothed, stroking her hair, he didn't like to see her in pain. _

_Ethan come back in with a Doppler and Ricky pulled her top up, she reached for Cal's hand and squeezed it tightly, she wanted Cal to hurt as much as she was. _

_"This will just feel cold " Said Ethan as he squirted the gel on Ricky's belly. He switched the machine on and moved it across her stomach. They both listened out for the "Thump, thump " _

_"I'm so sorry, but there's no heartbeat " Said Ethan as he looked at the screen. _

_"Thanks Ethan" Said Cal in a voice that was choked up with emotion. _

_Ethan nodded and then left them to it. _

_Ricky buried her head in to Cal's chest as she silently cried in to him, wetting his scrub top__._

_End of flashback_

"Rick, are you ok?" Cal asked.

"Thinking" She sighed, Cal stroked her hair.

"Let's get away from here" Cal declared, one night.

"What about Ethan?" Ricky asked.

"Ethan's a big boy " Cal replied. "He doesn't need his hand holding by his big brother. "

"OK" She said.

"What about Turkey?" Cal suggested.

Ricky nodded. "Fine"

Cal got his laptop off the table and started researching places for them to stay while they were out there. He found a house for a thousand dollars. He went and rang the agent of the house, who confirmed they could have it for their 2 - week - stay.

* * *

Cal's alarm rang out at 3:am, they were flying at 5 and Ricky hoped that Nathan wouldn't cry.

"Ready?" Cal asked, picking up the suitcases.

"OK" Ricky said, getting out of bed and getting dressed in some clothes that she would feel comfortable in on the flight. She chose a pair of jeans and a halter neck top, which she considered her comfy - fitting clothes. She picked up the car seat putting Nathan in to it. She placed his blanket over him and then put his teddy in beside him. Then, they left the house, driving to the airport.

They checked in to the airport and Cal brought them two coffees, while Ricky changed Nathan.

They boarded the plane and Cal kept an eye on Nathan, while Ricky rested. Cal put in his headphones and the plane set off.

* * *

They headed in to their rented house for the next two weeks. Cal looked around: They had a kitchen, living room, and stairs.

"We could go down the beach" Ricky suggested, it was their first day of their holiday.

"Cool " Cal agreed and headed in to the en - suite to get changed in to his shorts.

When, they stepped outside of the house, the sun was beating down, the sky was a clear blue Cal had ever seen it and Ricky was in a bikini, her hair in a messy knot to keep it off her face and she had a pair of Gucci sunglasses on, protecting her eyes from the sun.

"Let's get you some sunscreen" She said, handing Nathan to his father. She opened her beach bag and got out the bottle of cream.

"Come on mate" Cal said, taking Nathan in to his arms.

Ricky stared, she was sure she recognized the man in the distance, on a surf board.

"Ricky?" Cal held out his hand for the bottle.

"That's Brax over there " She said, she knew that there was a hint of jealousy in her voice, but a quick glance at her wedding ring, reassured her.

Cal sat down beside her. "Who cares?"

Ricky wished that she shared Cal's confidence, but it was too late, Brax had spotted his ex - partner and had brought Charlie over with him to say hello.

"Hello Ricky" Charlie drawled, in a accent that always set Ricky's teeth on edge.

"Hi Charlie" She replied, with a weak smile.

"This is my husband, Cal " Ricky introduced them.

Cal stood, extending his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you, Charlie "

* * *

They headed downstairs to the restaurant, Cal asked for a highchair and put his son in it. Brax and Charlie passed them and Brax shot Ricky a small smile.

"If you hurt her " Brax threatened.

"He hasn't hurt me, Brax" Ricky said, quickly, he had no right to go meddling in her marriage.

"Brax, we should go " Charlie put in, she didn't want to be caught in a love triangle between her boyfriend and his ex partner.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned, once her and Brax had returned to their hotel room.

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I am " Brax said. He didn't think she would take him back, but he had to try.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ricky said, as she opened the door to Brax, Cal was in the shower, so the former lovers were free to talk.

"We need to talk " Brax said, sitting down on the couch, Ricky joined him, and before she knew what was happening, Brax's lips were on hers.

"No, Brax, I'm with Cal " She replied, trying to push him off, she couldn't cheat on him, she realised with a pang of guilt, that's exactly what she had done to Brax.

"You don't love him. " Brax stated.

Ricky glared at him. "I do. " As far as she was concerned, he didn't have the right to tell her what she felt.

"What's going on?" The door to the bathroom opened and Cal come padding out.

"Nothing, Brax was just leaving " Ricky explained, opening the door.

Cal wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Cal... " Suddenly, her eyes filled, she didn't want to do this, but if she wanted any chance at saving her marriage she had to tell him the truth. "Brax kissed me "

"He what?" He shouted. Something told her this wasn't the best time to ask him to keep his voice down.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as she reached the door, Cal was walking out of the hotel, she could hear him banging on the doors.

"Get out here, now Brax!" Cal yelled.

The door opened. "What?" He smirked.

"You come near her again and I'll kill you " Cal threatened.

Brax laughed, he knew he could have her any time he wanted.

"Come on, Cal, please" Ricky pleaded.

Cal decided that they should head back to England.

* * *

"How was it?" Ethan asked his brother. Cal had returned to work, while Ricky was at home, looking after Nathan. She knew that she could put him in the hospital crèche but she couldn't bare to be apart from him.

"Eventful. " Cal sighed, pretending to look through a set of patient notes.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

Cal looked at his brother. "Look, Ethan, I don't want to talk about it "

"OK " Said Ethan. He walked off as Zoe needed his help with a patient. Cal sighed as he decided to go on a break. He leant against the wall.

"You OK?" Cal asked.

Ricky nodded. "Yeah, I brought you some lunch. "

"Thanks baby " Cal kissed her cheek as Ricky started walking back home, she crossed the road, only to be a hit by a car, which sent her flying through the air.

"Cal, what happened?" Zoe asked, as she saw him, wheeling the stretcher in, reeling off her BP, her GSC is 4 and sats were low. "

A car come speeding round the corner. " Cal told his boss.

Zoe nodded as he wheeled her in to RESUS.

"Cal, you know the rules, you can't treat her " Said Zoe.

Cal sighed and allowed Ethan to lead him out of RESUS,

"She was lucky Cal. " Said Zoe. "A broken wrist and a few bruises. "

Cal nodded. He headed to cubicle's.

"Hey "

"Hey" Ricky replied, as Cal sat on the bed.

"When can I go home?" She asked, for she didn't like staying in hospitals and she just wanted to get back to her son.

Cal took her hand and squeezed it as Zoe come back in. "Ricky, your CT's clear. "

Ricky nodded and Cal thanked his boss and with an arm slung around his wife's shoulder as they left the hospital.

* * *

They were now back at home, Zoe had given Cal some time off to help Ricky and Ethan had agreed to come round to look after Nathan as he knew that they needed time with each other.

Cal put on a DVD as he joined her in the couch.

"Hey. "

"Hi" Ricky mumbled.

He swept a hand through her hair as he settled down to watch a DVD of him and Ethan as children.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The wedding will be explored more in the ending chapters to "Car Crash. "**

** I'm also thinking of doing one where she meets Ethan first, instead of Cal. But will Cal get the blue - eyed girl? I might have already mentioned this in one of my other stories but I don't know. **


	130. Chapter 130

**I've never written Lofty before so we shall see how it goes.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 130. 

Lofty's POV. 

She was temporary staff, I was in charge, I was meant to look after my staff. I let not only Diane down, but I also let the team down. I let myself down.

In the lift, I froze, I should have administered CPR to Diane instead of letting Dylan do it.

As I stand in front of her deceased body in RESUS, I feel nothing but guilt.

I'm sorry Diane.

* * *

**Short, but I enjoyed it. Just Lofty's feelings on how he felt during Saturday's episode. **


	131. Chapter 131

**Is - there - somewhere- x: Thank you for the review. I've never written Lofty before and it was something I wanted to try. I felt sorry for Lofty during the episode as well, because, as you said, it wasn't his fault. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 131. 

Zoe walked out of her apartment and got in to her car as she drove to work, she heard a sickening sound. She turned off the engine and hopped out as she headed to the back of the car.

Zoe clamped a hand over her mouth, it was Dervla; Dylan's dog.

"Dylan, I'm sorry" Zoe apologised, she knew what Dervla meant to the antisocial doctor; the dog was the closest thing he had to a friend.

The dog lay limp on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her, painful cries coming from her.

"Shh, it's ok, girl " Dylan comforted her.

Zoe brought a blanket out to her and wrapped it around her, it was the least she could do.

And, then she gave a whimpering sound of pain and then she was gone. Dylan continued to stroke her fur, not caring that her blood was on his hands.

* * *

At the end of his shift, Dylan headed back to his boathouse which had been remodelled since Max and Zoe's wedding day fire and unlocked the door. He sat down in the armchair and stared at the TV.

Dylan picked up his phone and he was surprised to see 'Sam Kent; on - screen, they'd had no contact since Dylan had signed their divorce papers. A "ping, ping " alerted him to the fact he had a message. He unlocked his phone and stared at the words.

**"I'm sorry to hear about Dervla"**

Briefly, he wondered how his ex - wife knew about Dervla's passing, she told him, that Zoe had text her to tell him she had run her over.

Dylan simply texted back **"Thanks Sam" **And then he stood up and picked up the framed picture of his beloved dog.

* * *

**I've never written Dylan before so I'm sorry if he was OCC. It was just an idea that I thought of and I don't think it had been attempted and I was looking for a chapter to update this with. **


	132. Chapter 132

**Possible spoilers for Saturday's episode. **

**Cal doesn't have the dislocated shoulder in this. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 132. 

The only sound was the monitor as the brothers stood in the private room that Charlie had managed to get Emile following her deterioration at the beach. They both knew it was a matter of time before she took her last breath. Cal looked up at Ethan, who was sat at the opposite side of his mum's bed, his hand in hers.

"Ethan.." Cal sounded tortured as Ethan barley glanced in his direction. "I'm sorry about all of this mate "

"Don't worry about that now Cal " Ethan said, he was still angry at Cal, but he knew that he had to try to keep that anger at bay because, he didn't want Emile's final memory to be of her boys fighting.

Emile didn't speak, she just took small breathes from behind the oxygen mask that was on her face, watching her precious sons.

The monitor gave off a low pitch beep and as Cal stood, from the chair and felt for a pulse, he knew she was gone. She had a grey tinge to her skin and Ethan could see the tears in Cal's eyes as he also stood.

Cal kissed his mum's forehead first, she was already going cold.

"I'll miss you mum " Ethan said as he also kissed her forehead.

Cal pulled the sheet over her as he looked at Ethan, tears were pouring down his cheeks, Cal felt his heart break.

"Ethan, come here" He muttered, holding his arms out, Ethan looked at him. "Come on, come here" Cal repeated as Ethan walked over to him, slowly and Cal felt him fall in to his arms. "It's OK, nibbles, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. "

Ethan said nothing but Cal knew that he appreciated the fact that he was here for him, as there was a quiet:

"I know, Cal, I know "

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	133. Chapter 133

**Just a reminder Zoe is clinical lead. May include spoilers, in the bold bits for tonight's episode for anyone who hasn't seen it. So, if you haven't I would, if don't want to have the episode ruined, advise you to skip this chapter until you have watched it, not that it contains much, if any spoilers but I just thought I would say. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, glad you loved it, I enjoyed writing it, as, as you know Adam and Jessica were my favourite ship on the show. **

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review, I hope they do as well, I'm glad they have seemed to have started sorting out their differences. **

**tracy'sdream: Thank you, I'm sad we didn't get a hug, but I'm hopeful we'll get one soon. **

**Becs2202: Thank you for the review. I had hoped we would have got a hug as well, but unfortunately we didn't, hopefully we'll get one, in the next couple of episodes. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 133. 

Cal was lay in bed, it wasn't how he wanted to spend his day off. He had a fever which was high, he was shaking and dehydrated.

"We should go and get you checked out, " Said Ethan, forever being the sensible of the two.

"No, " Cal coughed. "I'm fine" coughed Cal, again.

Ethan sat by and rubbed his brothers back, which was meant to bring his brother comfort, but only succeeded in the older man, throwing up, over the bed.

"Sorry" Cal said.

"It's OK " Said Ethan, he knew he had had won the argument and he helped his brother down the stairs of their flat. Ethan quickly grabbed his wallet, car keys and led Cal out of the flat door.

While on the ride to the hospital Cal groaned in discomfit and shivered, despite having a blanket over him.

Ethan turned to face him. "Cal, we'll be there soon, I promise "

Cal didn't say anything, he just sat back in his seat, but Ethan could see how much pain his brother was in and he knew how much Cal hated being in pain.

The sign come in to Ethan's view for "Holby Emergency Department "much to his relief and he continued towards the car park and parked in his normal space. He got out of his side and went too help Cal out of his side, as he did Cal vomited, all over Ethan.

"Sorry"

"It's ok " Ethan pulled a face to himself as he supported Cal.

"Noel, can I please book Cal in?" Ethan asked, once he had guided a tired Cal to a seat in the waiting area.

"Sure Ethan " The receptionist replied, handing the doctor a form. "Fill that in and a doctor will be out to see you shortly "

"OK" Said Ethan, returning to the waiting area and filling in the form. When, he had finished, he stood up to return the form to Noel and the receptionist processed it.

"Caleb Knight?" When Zoe come out from a cubicle, she got another patient card and read the name, surely that couldn't be one of her doctors?

"Come on Cal " Ethan helped his weak - looking brother up.

"This way " Zoe smiled, but it was obvious that Cal wasn't well.

She pulled back the curtain and Cal hobbled on to the bed.

"What's the problem?" The Clinical Lead asked.

"Cal's running a fever " Ethan stated, sitting on a chair next to the bed, he found it hard being the relative and not the doctor. He sent Cal glances of reassurance.

Zoe ran bloods, and started an IV drip and had trouble finding a vein in Cal's arm.

When, she was finished taking the bloods, she sent them off for the lab for analyse, leaving Cal to rest and Ethan went to grab a coffee.

* * *

"Cal?" Said Zoe, once she had stepped in to the cubicle. "We have your results here"

Both brothers looked at each other, hoping it wouldn't be bad news.

"You have " Zoe quickly took the results out of the envelope and scanned them again. "Ebola "

"What?" Said Ethan, he was in disbelief, Cal hadn't been to any foreign countries, to his knowledge.

"Ebola is a viral haemorrhagic fever " Zoe explained.

"Yes, Dr. Hanna, I know what it is " Ethan interrupted her, being a doctor Ethan had made it his misson to keep up to date with the news and any medical reports, when he had come across the one about Ebola, he had researched more in to the disease.

* * *

Cal was now at home, because there was no known cure for Ebola, Zoe had advised Ethan to keep Cal comfortable and to make sure that he drank plenty of fluids to drink.

"Come on, Cal " Ethan said patiently. "You know Zoe said to keep your fluids up "

Cal turned his head, Ethan knew that he was acting childish because he hated showing weakness. "it'll leave it here for when you want it" Ethan said as he placed the glass on to the table as he fixed his pillows.

Cal had trouble lifting his head from the pillow as he tried to focus on Ethan. "Eth?" He said quietly, with what seemed to be a lot of effort.

"Yes?" Ethan replied, standing, near the bed.

"Thank y-you " Cal coughed out as Ethan helped him to get the glass to his lips.

"That's what brothers are for " Ethan smiled in reply as he watched Cal's eyes close. He walked out the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Cal to rest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Any information about Ebola in this chapter comes from the net. I loved tonight's episode. **


	134. Chapter 134

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thanks for the review. **

**CBloom2: I loved the line as well that's why I included it. Thank you for the review. **

**tracy's dream: I love it when the boys are comforting each other. Thank you for the review. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the reviews you left. I liked showing Cal's immaturity and I loved writing the bit where Zoe was explaining what Ebola was. I prefer Zoe to clinical lead instead of Connie. **

**Sweet - as - honey: I love doing chapters where the boys comfort each other, I think they are my favourite kind of chapters. **

**Sweet - as - honey: I don't think I would forgive myself if Ethan were to lose his life, but I'm glad (in a good way) that you thought Ethan was going to die, it means I got the shock response I was after. **

**Sweet - as honey: I'd never really written Lofty before, but I got the idea and it wouldn't leave me until I had wrote it. **

**I was originally going to do this as a Iain and Lily story, but I'm not to confident with writing them. **

**I've read a couple of stories recently where Cal and Ethan get their results of their Huntington's disease test and this is my interapation of that. I'm really looking forward to Casualty Saturday night.**

**Any spelling and grammer mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 134. 

Cal looked at the envelopes that were in his rucksack and sighed, he knew what they contained. He put the rucksack in his locker and shut it, before leaning against it and sighed, as he knew that both his and Ethan's lives were about to change again for the worst. He took a deep breath and walked out of the staff room, tracking down Ethan.

"Dr. Hardy, can I see you in the staff room?" Cal requested, as he knew Ethan would never go with him if he said "Ethan, can I have a word?"

Ethan looked up at Cal. "Sure, Dr. Knight " He then turned back to his patient, a pretty blonde, who had injured her leg in a fall "Excuse me?" He said as he left his patient and headed to the staff - room and stopped still as he saw two envelopes on the table.

"Are those?" Ethan trailed off, anxiously as he walked in to the staffroom to make himself a cup of tea on his break.

"Yep, " Cal replied, holding out Ethan's envelope to him.

"I don't think I can" Ethan said, he didn't want to know if he had the dreaded Huntington gene.

"We'll do it together " Cal decided as he looked down at his own envelope.

"OK" Said Ethan quietly.

Cal found himself praying as he slid the paper out of the envelope. "Don't let Ethan have it, " He prayed.

"Cal?" Ethan whispered. "Do you?" He trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

Ethab quickly scanned the paper for the words, that would change his life, one word jumped out at him. **"Negative"**

Cal sighed, he couldn't let Ethan find out.

"Cal?" Ethan questioned.

Cal knew he couldn't lie to Ethan, it's how they had got in to this mess in the first place.

He recognised the signs from when he first met Emile: the slurring speech, the shaking hands, the inability to feed herself, having to use a bag to do her business in, then have her career empty it daily, he didn't want that for Ethan, he wanted Ethan to have fun, live his life.

"I tested positive for the gene" He said, as he watched Ethan's face fall.

Ethan reached over and rubbed Cal's arm, to his horror his eyes were filling with tears, he blinked them back.

Ethan picked up his own letter and unfolded it. He didn't know how he would cope if he had the gene too, he wasn't as strong as Cal and he realised that he needed him and Cal, although he would never admit it, needed Ethan.

"Well?" Ethan asked.

Cal stared at the paper in his hands, his mouth going dry. **"Positive" **He choked out and Ethan was sad for his brother, but he knew that he would support him, whatever life threw at them as they were brothers and that's what brothers did.

* * *

Cal shut his eyes as he imagined what life would be like for Ethan and him once his condition had taken hold of him.

_5 Years Later_

_Cal was now 35 and he had, had to quit his job at the hospital as his symptoms had become apparent to Charlie, Connie and Zoe. Ethan had quit his job as well to help look after Cal. _

_It was hard on Ethan as he watched his brother lose muscle in his arms and legs, he watched him try and fail to get off the bed. _

_There was a wheelchair in the corner of the room and Cal eyed it resentfully, he didn't want to end up, like Emile, he didn't want to end up bitter and hating Ethan. _

_E-than?" Cal struggled to say the word as Ethan looked at him, he felt bad for him and Cal hated pity. _

_Ethan gave a small smile. "Yes?" _

_"I need the loo " Cal hated relying on Ethan, but he knew that he had too. _

_Ethan leant forward and Cal put his arms around his neck and Ethan took Cal to the bathroom. He waited outside while Cal sat on the loo. _

_"Are you OK?" Ethan asked. _

_"Yep" Cal replied as he pulled up his shorts. Ethan helped him back to his room where he lay back on the bed, folding his arms. _

_End of flashback_

Cal pulled himself back as he stared at his hands, wondering if he would get the shakes. Ethan stood up and after a moment, so did Cal and they headed out.

Ethan, did something, he never usually did as he put his arm around Cal, as the two brothers left the ED and got in to Ethan's car as they drove home, both lost in their own thoughts but knowing that they were going to be there for each other.

Ethan unlocked the door to the flat and he walked in, taking off his coat and shoes, and putting them neatly in the hallway, before he walked in to the living room and opened up his laptop, researching the different topics on huntingsons disease.

Cal walked in after him, sitting down and switching on the TV. He knew there was a footie game on, he decided that he wasn't going to worry about his symptoms until they happened. Cal decided to order a takeaway and for once Ethan didn't disagree with him.


	135. Jessica's Girlie Night In

**Sweet - as - honey: I'm sorry you found it sad, but I'm happy you really liked it. I wanted Cal to think about Ethan other than himself for a change. Thank you for the review. **

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review. I'm also hoping that neither boy has the gene, I guess we'll have to wait until Saturday's episode to see if Cal tells Ethan that their results are in, but I don't think he will. **

**tracy's dream: I'm glad you thought that the chapter was really powerful. Thank you for the review. **

**This chapter was prompted by LindaAndrewsfan with the prompt: Jessica and Linda have a girlie night in, in Jessica's house. **

**In, this chapter, mentioned is one of my former favourite magazines, "Mizz " I was gutted when the writers decided to discontinue that magazine. Also, in the flashback of Jessica's there's a bit of dialogue that Tess says but it's from series 24 ep 24. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 135. 

Jessica looked around the living room; it had a nice glow from the candles she had lit, she'd laid out snacks on the coffee table and she'd took the pink blanket off the end of Amelia's bed and took it downstairs and lay it on the floor. She placed Amelia's issues of "Mizz" magazine in her bedroom, on the girl's desk.

The doorbell rang and Jessica walked out in to the hallway to answer it.

"Hiya " Linda smiled, in her thick Liverpool accent.

"Hi" Jessica replied quietly.

"I brought you a bottle of wine, " Linda said, handing it over as she walked in to the house, shutting the door behind her.

"OK" Jessica replied, as she walked in to the kitchen and picked up two glasses from the draining board, she poured Linda a big glass and herself a small glass, as she wasn't a big drinker. She handed one glass to Linda and took a sip of her own drink, before walking in to the living room.

* * *

Jessica picked up the selection of DVD's that belonged to her 12 - year - old daughter, Amelia, and sat back down on the couch, allowing Linda to choose what they watched.

"White chicks?" Linda suggested, looking through the pile.

"OK" Jessica took the DVD and put it in the player. She picked up the TV remote and pressed play.

"I miss Denise" Linda suddenly said, taking Jessica by surprise as she knew that Linda didn't speak about her family as her sister was an ex - drug user and while on a drug binge, she had barely seen or provided for her kids and she left Linda to provide for her niece and nephew.

"I know" Jessica replied, because she felt the same, she missed Harry, days after the funeral, she found herself still getting up and making her son a bottle and going in to his nursery, and realising he wasn't there. It had been Adam, who had found her, clutching their sons teddy bear with tears slipping down her cheeks.

_Flashback. _

_The bereaved mum took the duvet off her and stood up, putting her slippers on and reaching for her dressing gown, tying it around her waist as she walked out of the bedroom where her husband was snoring softly. She stood on the landing as she stared at the letters that spelt "HARRY" in block letters. She walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen as she filled the kettle. _

_"Jess? What are you doing?" Adam questioned, as the tap was still running and the kettle was overflowing _

_She looked at him, and her tear stained - face was enough for him to realise: She was blaming him for their baby dying. _

_"Shh" Adam kissed the top of her head as he suggested they go to bed. She nodded. He knew she blamed him and he blamed himself too, but what was he meant to do when his wife, who was lying there, like a doll, needed help and their son was nowhere to been seen. _

_Jessica allowed herself to be pulled out of the kitchen and back up to their bedroom, where she fell in to a dream where: She reached Harry, but she always dropped him, in to the ice water as she woke up. That dream was followed by tears. _

_Early, the next morning, Adam was expecting to find Jessica on her side of the bed, but she wasn't, he knew where she would be. He pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of joggers, before he walked across the landing and walked in to their sons bedroom, Jessica was soaking the teddy with her tears. _

_"Are you ready for today?" Adam asked. _

_"OK" Jessica replied, wiping away her tears. It was her first day back since they'd buried Harry and now she was nervous about it. What if they treated her differently? What if they looked at her with pity, just because she had been unfortunate to lose a baby. She went back in to her room and picked up her deodorant and sprayed it, before putting on her scrub top and pants. She got her trainers out of the wardrobe and put them on, before tying up the laces. She got her bag and reached inside the wardrobe for her coat and put it on, before joining Adam at the bottom of the stairs. _

_"It's good to have you back by the way " Tess said, squeezing her hand. _

_"It's good to be back " Jessica replied as she made her way in to the staff room to put away her bag and coat. She walked out, after tying her hair back. _

_"This is Jacob William's, 9 months old, breathing difficulties- " Said Jeff. _

_Jessica stared as a paediatric nurse, she knew her role was to deal with children and babies, but she couldn't deal with this, it was too similar. _

_"Jess!" Adam yelled. _

_Adam ran after his wife, she was leaning against the wall and he noticed the tears on her cheeks. _

_"Look at me" Adam ordered her, softly. Jessica looked up at him. _

_"Babies that are Harry's age, are always going to be- "_

_"I know" She interrupted him. _

_"Coffee?" Adam asked, looking at his watch. _

_"Sure" She agreed weakly as he put his arm around her, as the two strolled back in to the ED. _

_Jessica sat down while Adam ordered them both a warm drink. _

_End of flashback. _

Linda took another sip of her drink as they decided to put on another DVD, this time it was Jessica's choice and she decided to watch "Confessions Of a Shopaholic "

* * *

**I'm not very happy with this update and I usually love writing for Jessica. Thanks for reading. Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault, I don't own Jessica, as if I did, the BBC wouldn't have split Adam and her up. **


	136. Zoe's shock

**In the trailer for Casualty there is a scene where Zoe punches someone and this is my idea of that. May include spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the trailer. **

**LindaA****drewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

**Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 136. 

Zoe Hanna, nee Walker, got out of her car and lit a cigarette. She could see Max laughing with Robyn and Lofty and decided to hold her head high as she greeted her best friend, Jessica.

Zoe was in cubicles. Treating a patient, who had cut her leg open on a piece of glass.

She cleaned the wound out, and dressed it.

"There all done " Said Zoe as she took off her gloves and binned them.

The patient, Lindsey, hopped off the bed, and left the cubicle.

"Hey, baby " Lindsey wrapped her arms around Max and Zoe felt something that she hadn't felt with her other relationships. Jealousy.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows, she was outside on a break.

"I'm Lindsey Walker "

Zoe prayed that she was another stepsister of Max and Robyn's, but the smile was soon wiped off her face.

"I'm his wife " Lindsey told her.

Zoe scoffed. "That ridiculous, I'm Max's wife. " Zoe told her.

_Flashback_

_Max couldn't bare to__ be near Zoe and had left Holby, going to stay with his mum. He had stayed in touch with Cal and Lofty. He'd gone to Las Vegas, he'd planned to go with Cal, but Cal had pulled out at the last minute, but Max had gone any way. _

_He had gone in to bars and flirted in a bid to forget his pain and the woman who had caused that pain. _

_"Hey" Said a voice. Max turned to see, a woman, with long brown hair, dressed in a white tank top and a black skirt, and black heels. _

_"Can I buy you a drink?" Max asked. _

_"Yes, please " She smiled. "I'll have a vodka and coke "_

_"Coming up " Max grinned, as he signalled to the bar tender, who nodded and started preparing the drink. _

_He slid it across the bar and Max paid him. _

_"Thanks. My names Lindsey " She smiled. _

_"Max " He replied, taking a sip of his own drink. After, they'd had a few more drinks Max and Lindsey headed back to Max's hotel room. _

_Max started ripping Lindsey's clothes off. _

_In, a moment, of madness, Max had wed, Lindsey, _

_"Do you take Lindsey to be your lawful wedded wife?" Asked the vicar. _

_"I do " Max replied, sliding the ring on Lindsey's finger. _

_"And, do you Lindsey, take Max to be your lawful wedded husband?" Asked the vicar. _

_"I do " Lindsey replied, doing the same as Max. _

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you kiss your bride " _

_ End of flashback. _

Jessica had taken Zoe back to her house and she had made the clinical lead a cup of tea.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I love him" Zoe replied, and Jessica didn't need to ask who she was asking after.

"I know " The younger nurse replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Suddenly, Zoe vowed that she was going to fight for Max. She placed her mug down and picked her coat and bag up.

"Zoe?" Jessica stood up, and followed her.

"I'm going to get Max back " Zoe said determinedly.

"OK" Jessica nodded as she unlocked her car.

* * *

"Oh, not you again. " Lindsey rolled her eyes as she seen Zoe walk over to her and Max. Couldn't she leave them alone?

"What do you want, Zoe?" Max sighed.

"ZOE!" Max yelled, as Lindsey clutched her nose. Zoe smirked.

"What was that for?" Max asked, as Jessica led Lindsey in to the department to tend to her bloodied nose.

"I want you Max " Zoe told him, truthfully.

Max ran a hand over his face. He loved Zoe as well, but he was worried thsat she was going to hurt him again. "I don't know, Zoe "

She nodded as she seen Lindsey come out through the doors, a bandage over her nose. She scowled at Zoe.

"Come, on, baby, let's go home " Lindsey said.

"No " Said Max. Zoe turned to face him.

"Zoe, I love you too " He replied, reaching for her hand, and walking away, leaving Lindsey scowling.


	137. Chapter 137

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 137. 

"Tell me a story dada " Cal smiled at his 5 - year - old, daughter, Emily, who was named in memory of his dead mother, Emile. Blonde curls, framed her heart shaped face. Blue eyes sparkled up at him and in them, Cal seen his wife, Ricky.

"Of course, I will sweetheart " Cal kissed his daughters forehead and bent down in front of her bookshelf to pull out a book. "The Hungry Caterpillar?" He suggested, sitting back on her bed.

"No" Emily frowned. "The one about nanny"

Cal smiled sadly to himself. He remembered the night that Emile had passed. He settled himself on her bed. He hadn't known his mum for very long but he had discovered in the few short weeks, he had known her, that she was a inspirational woman.

_"I was brought up by a woman called Matilda, she was your adoptive nanny. My real mum couldn't cope with us, so she sent us to to live with Matilda._

_Uncle Ethan and I had a happy childhood, Matilda took us to the beach, we built sandcastles and ate chips by the sea. We grew up and we both become doctors to help poorly people. _

_Then, one night, I met mummy. _

_"Mummy found out she was expecting you and we were happy, happy that I asked her to marry me. _

_"The day you were born was the most incredible and terrifying day of my life. " Said Cal as he recalled Ricky squeezing on his hand as she cried in agony at the thought of pushing a baby out was terrifying her. _

_"Just breath " Cal tried to offer her the gas and air tube but she had simply glared at him and batted him away. _

_"Get out Cal " She had ordered him. Zoe had ordered him to go as well as Ricky gave a big push. _

_"There we go " Zoe put the baby, who was wrapped in a blanket, on Ricky's chest. _

_"What her name?" Zoe asked her. _

_Ricky looked up from the baby. "Emily" She whispered as Cal's mouth dropped open in surprise. _

_"You mean?" He asked. _

_"Yeah" Ricky replied, softly as Emily gripped on to one of her fingers and Zoe left the new mum to rest while Cal text Ethan. _

**"Ricky and I have had a little girl mate"**

_Ethan was looking through a set of notes when his phone beeped, normally he wouldn't dream of looking at it while he was working, as it would usually be in his locker, but he knew from Cal that Ricky's waters were due to break any day now and he had told Cal he would be there for him whenever he needed him._

_Ethan smiled to himself as he replied, _**"That's great news, Cal "**

_Sneaking a quick look at his watch, Ethan realised he hadn't had a break, so he decided to have one now. Instead of,_ _going in to the staff room, like he normally would, he crept to cubicles where Ricky, baby Emily had been moved to for some rest, until Zoe, as a favour to Cal, could find her a private room. _

_"Hey" Ethan smiled as he stepped in to the cubicle. "Congratulations Ricky "_

_"Thanks" She smiled softly._

_"Congratulations Cal " He offered the same congrats to his brother._

_"Thanks Nibbles " Cal replied, as Ethan sat in the chair to have a hold of his new- born niece._

_"What's her name?" He asked as she began to whimper in his arms ."Shh, little one" He soothed._

_"Emily" Ricky replied. _

_Ethan looked at Cal. _

_Cal simply nodded, as he knew what Ethan was thinking. "Yep "_

_Ethan swallowed nervously. "Emile would have been delighted to meet you, Emily " He said as he placed a kiss on her head, before passing her to Cal. _

_Zoe then come in to the cubicle. "We've found a bed for her upstairs" _

_"Thanks Zoe" Said Cal gratefully as Max came in, took the wheels off the bed and wheeled her out in to the corridor. Cal took Ricky's hand. _

_Suddenly, Ricky's grip on Cal's head began to loosen and her eyelids closed. _

_"Ricky!__" Cal shouted as Zoe pulled back the blanket. There was a pool of blood by her legs. _

_"Postpartum Haemorrhage" Said Zoe more to herself than the two doctors that were standing beside her, both looking terrified._

_She wheeled the stretcher back in to the cubicle and put an oxygen mask over her face, before starting her on an IV drip. Cal stayed, holding her hand as Ethan took baby Emily up to the paediatric ward where a paediatrician looked her over. Satisfied, that she was healthy, Ethan was allowed to take her back to Cal. _

_Back in the cubicle, Zoe was messaging Ricky's belly. _

_Ricky's eyes opened and Cal breathed a sigh in relief. _

_The cubicle curtain opened, and again Zoe and Ethan appeared, the young man holding baby Emily and Zoe to wheel her up to the room, Cal went with her, carrying Emily in his arms, as Max and Zoe wheeled her in to the lift. _

_Zoe opened the door to the room and Max wheeled her inside, parking the bed and leaving Cal and Ricky to it. _

* * *

Emily's eyes started to close.

Cal watched as his daughters eyes closed and he kissed her head, before walking out of the room, switching out the light.

He walked down the stairs and in to the living room, where Ricky was reading a book.

Cal wrapped his arms around Ricky, who looked back at him.

"Did she settle?" She asked.

"Yeah, she wanted a story " Cal told her.

Ricky laughed quietly.

"I miss her Rick " Cal told his wife, looking at the picture of Emile on the mantle piece, with Shelle's help they had cleared out Emile's house and had each took a box of her things to remember her by.

Ricky nodded as she stood up. "I know you do, Cal. I know " As a stray tear trickled down Cal's cheek Ricky reached up and wiped it away, pulling him in for a hug as tears poured down his cheeks as he cried for his mum.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on writing this, but I got the idea after Casualty and I knew that I had to write it as it would annoy me if I didn't. **

**Next chapter: Jessica and Linda go in to town, meeting up with Jessica's old colleagues. **


	138. Rita's fight against the booze

**In, this prompt, Iain and Rita aren't together. **

**This was originally supposed to be an Ash and Linda chapter, which I have in my documents, but I'm really struggling with it. **

**Mentions, Jessica. I know they didn't know each other, and I was originally thinking Linda, but then I decided not to as Linda's in the next two chapters. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 138. 

It would be a shame, Rita thought as she sat at the cereal bar in the kitchen, in her flat, to undo the hard work she had undertook to control her alcohol issues. But she blamed Mark for that. Why did he have to turn up now? When she was finally in a good place. She had friends: Zoe, Jessica, Iain, Robyn. She had walked out half way, through her shift when, Dixie and Jeff had brought a patient in, and the patient was Mark. She had burst through the RESUS doors, causing Ash to look at her in concern and continued to walk out to the car park, trying to locate her car, she knew it was a bad idea to drive, but she was not in the mood for her sensible ideas to take over her bad ideas.

Putting her keys in the engine, she drove away, her head in a mess. There were voices in her head, and she just wanted them to stop.

* * *

"Ash, have you seen Rita?" Zoe asked, putting a set of patient files on the desk.

Ash shook his head. "No, Zoe, I haven't "

Zoe sighed. She headed to the staff room where she went in to her locker and got her phone out of her locker and scrolled through her contacts, until she got to Rita's number, she pressed "ring".

_"Hi, this is Rita Freeman, sorry I can't take your call at the moment. "_

_"Rita, it's Zoe, give me a call when you get this" _The clinical lead closed her phone as she finished her message and went back outside to finish treating patients that needed her care.

She shook her head at Ash.

Ash was worried, so he decided that when he got a break, he was going to see her.

* * *

Ash pulled up outside Rita's block of flats and got out of the car, before he looked up at the flats, and locked his car, before he went in to the building and took the stairs and he went across the balcony, knocking on the door.

* * *

Rita reached for the bottle of red and poured some of it in to her glass when she realised someone was knocking on her door. Sighing, she put the glass on the table and walked in to the hallway and she opened the door.

A knock on the door was her saving grace. It was Ash. "What do you want?" She slurred at him.

Ash sighed as she threw up. He stepped in to the flat and guided her to the living room, where he noticed there were half empty bottles scattered on the floor and on the coffee table.

"Oh, Rita " He sighed, he walked in to the kitchen and started opening draws until he found what he was looking for: a bin bag, and some paracteomol. He placed the packet of tablets on the table.

"I don't care " Rita said, her tone of voice was cutting to Ash and he knew that she wasn't like this, it was a voice in her head, it was Mark telling her that she was worthless, a worthless nurse and she reached for the bottle.

"Your strong, Rita " Ash urged her.

Rita scoffed at him.

"Don't do this " Ash implored her as he took a seat in the armchair near the window.

Rita raised an eyebrow at him. Ash reached for the bottle.

"Give that back " Rita argued, making a reach for it, Ash held it out of her reach and as Rita jumped up, she cut her hand on the glass. "Ouch " Rita sat back, cradling her hand as she realised that there was blood pouring from a cut on her hand.

"Come on, " He led her in to the kitchen and ran the cold tap, putting Rita's hand under it, she winced.

Ash found a bandage in the first aid box that Rita kept in one of the cupboards and secured it around her hand.

"Thanks Ash " Said Rita gratefully as Ash binned the rubbish, and Rita went back to the sofa, and picked up the TV remote.

"Don't" Ash warned her.

Rita picked up the bottle and walked back in to kitchen, Ash hoped that she wasn't about to open another one. Instead, she binned the bottle, and got ingredients out of the fridge to make herself a sandwich, as she knew from bitter experience, that she got headaches if she had bottles on an empty stomach.

Ash poured her a glass of water and put it down on the table where she was eating her sandwich, she looked up at him and smiled.

Rita picked up a DVD and put it in the player as Ash sat back and put his arm around her as he then kissed her head, he liked the feisty nurse as she stood up for her patients and what she believed in for her patients, she was a good nurse. A "beep, beep " pinged on her phone and she picked it up to see a message. She unlocked her phone to see a message.

_"I need to see you"_

Rita shook her head as she knew the message was from Mark, she couldn't allow him to get back in to her life.

_"No, Mark " _She replied.

Ash looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Rita nodded her head. She didn't have time for Mark anymore. She was a new woman.

* * *

**I haven't written a Rita chapter in ages and with her ex - husband Mark, reappearing, I think Rita will end up back on the booze. Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter: Ash and Linda head out for a drink, after work, but will anything happen between the two? I already have some of it written, so it should be up within the next few days. **


	139. Chapter 139

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 139. 

Ethan kept on walking, with no clear destination in mind, all he knew was that he needed to get away. Cal watched his brother, life was so unfair, no one deserved to have the gene, but Ethan was helpful, forgiving and innocent, somebody must hate him, up there, if they decided he was going to inherit the gene.

Cal kissed his mother on the head and wiped away his tears, Emile had finally succumbed to the disease, and even though, Cal didn't want to believe it, he knew that sometime in the future, Ethan would too. He got up off the bench and jogged down the pier until he reached his brother.

"Ethan?" Cal said softly as he sat down beside him.

Ethan said nothing, he just continued to stare out at the sky.

"Ethan?" Cal said again.

"Why me, Cal?" Ethan sobbed. "Why me?"

Cal felt helpless. "I don't know" He replied, he put a hand on Ethan's shoulder as more tears fell from his brothers eyes.

"Why didn't it happen to you?" There was anger in Ethan's voice now, and Cal was shocked, he would normally fight back when Ethan lashed out at him, verbally, but he knew he needed someone to vent his anger on and right now, he was an easy target.

"We will get through this together Nibbles " Cal said determinedly.

Ethan nodded slowly as he got up and headed off the pier.

"Where are you going?" Cal called as he got Emile's wheelchair and saw Ethan walk away.

"I need to clear my head " He said.

Cal loaded Emile in to the ambulance.

"Come back with me and we can talk about this" Cal said, as he shut the doors.

"What's the point?" Ethan replied, sounding dejected, his voice was lacking enthusiasm.

"Don't give up, Ethan, please " Cal replied, squeezing his shoulder. "Come back to the ED "

"Fine" He got in to the ambulance and Cal got in to the drivers seat and they began to drive back to the ED.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Clinical lead Connie, was furious with two of her doctors for disappearing in the middle of their shift.

Ethan and Cal looked at each other.

"Well?" Connie demanded.

"Perhaps you should go somewhere quiet to discuss this Connie, " Charlie said quietly.

The clinical lead ran a hand through her brown locks. "My office " She told both brothers, before stalking off. Ethan sighed, Cal rubbed his shoulder as the two of them got in to lift and travelled up to Connie's office in silence. As, the metal doors, opened Ethan felt like running away.

Cal knew what his younger brother was thinking. He grabbed his wrists and held on to them. "Ethan, look at me, it'll be OK " He told him.

"I'm scared, Cal " Ethan told him.

Cal nodded. "I know you are, Ethan, but I'm going to be by your side, all the way "

Ethan nodded and they headed towards Connie's office, Cal knocked on the door.

"Come in " Connie called as she looked up from the paperwork that she was signing. The door opened.

"Ah, doctor Knight, Doctor Hardy " Connie began as the two doctors walked further in to the room.

"Yes, Mrs Beauchaump " Ethan said quietly.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Connie snapped.

"Ethan's got the gene, Mrs Beauchamp "Cal said, and hearing Cal say it, made it feel all too real for him, as he fled from the office, leaving Cal to stare after him.

He sat on the top of the stairs and cried, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, the hand belonged to Cal. "Hey" He said quietly.

"I'm not going to have a normal life am I?" Said Ethan, as he rested his head in his folded arms.

"Your symptoms might not show for a long time yet" Cal said knowingly.

Ethan nodded and then had a request of Cal. "Can we see Mum?" He asked.

Cal nodded, since they had come back from the beach, Emile had been taken to the chapel of rest.

They walked down the stairs to see colleagues giving them sympathetic looks.

Robyn come over to them. "How are you too holding up?" She asked, sympathetically.

"We are fine, thanks Robyn " Cal said quickly.

"We are all here for you guys if you need anything " She continued and Cal nodded as Robyn walked off and the boys continued to the chapel.

"I don't think I can " Ethan trailed off as they both come to stand outside a white door, both knowing who was inside of it.

"It'll be fine" Cal reassured him. Truth, was he was terrified to, but as the older brother it was his job to hide his fears. "Ready?" He asked, his hand on the handle, Ethan nodded. Cal opened the door.

She looked asleep, as she lay in her coffin.

"Mum..." Ethan whispered as he held her hand, it was cold. "I'm glad your at peace now, your not in pain anymore " Ethan felt tears pool in his eyes, once more. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you, mum " He told her.

Cal spoke as well. "I'll miss you, mum " A tear slide down his cheek then.

Ethan smiled at him as he noticed a picture in the coffin, he carefully slide it to realise it was a picture of him and Cal as children. "Cal, look " He said, passing it to him. In, the photo, the boys were at the beach, and Cal was grinning cheekily at the camera, while burying Ethan in sand, while he squirmed.

Cal traced his finger over it, before putting it back in the coffin.

They headed to the door and turned back as they each had another look at their mother; who had birthed them, but gave them up, knowing that another woman could give them the best life possibly.

* * *

**I wasn't going to write anything after last Saturday's episode, but I decided to. Richard and George's performances were heart-breaking. **

**Next chapter: I know I keep saying this, but its taken longer than I thought it would, Ash and Linda head to the pub. **


	140. At the pub

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. **

**I'll be honest, I'm getting tired of working on this chapter. I think that's why it's so short. I also think its because I didn't really know Linda very well, I liked her when she sat by **

**tracy's dream: Thank you for the review. I didn't want Ethan to have the gene either. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. I don't know whether I thanked you for the review, at the time, I'm glad you found the chapter sweet, I love writing for Cal and Ricky. **

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I felt Ethan needed to vent, following the news he had the gene, so I'm glad you loved the chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 140. 

The blonde - haired nurse was exhausted, she had lost two patients, another patient had vomited on her so she had, had to go and get changed and she had, had an argument with Jessica, who was in America, over the fact that she wanted to return to Holby, but Linda knew that if she returned she would only leave again as Holby was the place that held dark memories for her.

"Pub, Linda?" Ash suggested, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sure" The blonde - haired nurse replied as she headed in to the staff room to get changed in to her normal clothes. Ash went in to see her taking off her scrub top, so she was just in her bra.

Ash shielded his eyes as he walked further in to the room to put his stethoscope in to his locker.

They walked to the pub, as it was just over the road.

"Can I get you another?" Ash asked, as he looked at what Linda had been drinking, it was a vodka and coke.

"Yeah " She replied.

Ash looked at the bar tender, who made the drink and Linda looked at the time on her phone and then she switched off her phone. She went and sat down at a table while Ash paid for their drinks. He picked them up and took them over to the table.

"Thanks" Said Linda as she took a sip of her drink. She asked Ash for another one and then another as she decided to get up on the table, as she danced to Whitney Houston "How Will I Know " As she danced outrageously, she slipped and fell, injuring her ankle.

"Linda, are you, alright?" Ash asked, crouching down beside her.

"You need PRICE " Ash said, knowingly.

"What's that?" Linda asked.

"It stands for: Protection, Rest, Ice, Compression and Evaluation "

Linda nodded as Ash helped her stand and he helped her limp back to his flat. He unlocked the door and let Linda limp in to the flat, as he followed her in, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Ash went in to the kitchen to hunt down an ice pack, so he could hold it against her leg. He made them both drinks.

* * *

Linda woke the next morning with a banging headache and a dry mouth, the signs of a hangover. She knew she wasn't getting any younger, but she still knew how to party.

"Morning Linda " Ash smiled as he walked in to the bedroom, wearing a black dressing gown.

Linda's mouth dropped open in shock as she recalled the events of last night: Getting drunk, dancing on tables and kissing Ash. She groaned as she looked at her watch. She was due in work, she hurried out of the flat.

"Staff nurse Andrew " Linda turned to see how was talking to her. It was Tess. "Your late " Tess continued.

Linda nodded. "I overslept "

Tess raised an eyebrow at her, she had heard every excuse under the sun. "Go and get your scrubs on " Linda nodded and headed in to the staff room and opened her locker to put on her stethoscope and put her hair up in a pony.

She found a picture of her and Jess, when they were teens and they had their arms around each other as they celebrated Jessica's 16th birthday. She sprayed deodorant and then pulled her top over her head, she adjusted her stethoscope and went out to treat patients and have a gossip with Rita and Zoe.

* * *

**Not a fan of Linda, but I did enjoy writing this. **

**Next chapter: Jessica and Linda meet up with two of Jessica's old colleagues. They were originally going to be Alice and Kelsey from S23, but I've never written them before, so I may change them up. **


	141. Chapter 141

**Just a little Ethan and Lily chapter. In, this chapter, Ethan hasn't got the Huntingsons gene. Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, I don't own the boys. **

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. Ethan needed a reason to vent after the diagnose of Hunting's disease and I think the reason Cal didn't want to hit Ethan back, was because he had enough on. I loved writing the scene with their mum at the chapel, which reminded me of when I went to visit my Grandad at the funeral home, as well as the scene where they looked at the picture. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty, 

Chapter 141. 

"Are you ready?" Today, Ethan and Lily were going to tell the ED they were a couple, although, he supected that Zoe, Robyn and Rita already knew.

"Yes" Lily replied, in a quiet voice as she picked up her coat off the banister of their new home, Ethan had with the inheritance money from Emile, days after her death, her solicitor had rang and told the brothers to make an appoiment with him in his office, they had gone along to find out that Emile had left them money in her will, it didn't make up, for, what she had missed out on when they were growing from children in to adults, but she could make sure that they were comfortable in the future. The first thing Ethan had done was put it in to the bank, and Cal had done the same, usually he would have spent it on booze and girls, but since finding their mum, and then finding out she had Huntington's disease, had somewhat matured, Cal.

Ethan grabbed his briefcase and coat and got his keys off the table in the hallway as he opened the door, Lily following him.

* * *

The ED was quiet, Ethan discovered as he stepped inside, holding hands with Lily. The two hurried in to the staff room to change in to the scrubs as even though the ED was quiet now, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Lily and I have some news, " Ethan announced, as he stood by the nurses station and cleared his throat.

"Lily's pregnant" Said Robyn. Lily gave her a disapproving look as Ethan whispered.

"No. "

The team turned around to face Ethan wondering what he wanted to tell them.

"Lily and I are going out, " Ethan said.

"Congratulations " Robyn squealed, throwing her arms around both Ethan and Lily. Lily looked uncomfortable and wriggled out of the hug.

"Nice one, Nibbles" Cal clapped his brother on the back.

"Thanks Cal " Ethan said, now Emile was gone, Cal was the only family he had and he didn't want to fall out with him.

* * *

"Lily?" Said Ethan, quietly, the two of them were in the staff room on their lunch.

Lily looked at him and gave him a small smile.

Ethan knew what he was about to ask was a strange request, but he wanted to do it and he hoped that Lily would say "yes"

"Would you come and see mum with me?" He asked.

Lily looked taken back at Ethan's request, but then she realised that he had been there for her when her father died and she was in mourning and although, she had never said it at the time, she appreciated it when he turned up at her flat, after his shifts had finished and they were often late ones, he would bring her warm meals, saying that it was important to keep her strength up during a time of loss.

She nodded her head and Ethan squeezed her hand, whispering "Thank you "

As their lunch breaks come to an end, they went back out to treat patients, Ethan was mainly in RESUS while Lily was in cubicles.

At 17:00, they met in the staff room as that's when their shifts finished and they both wrapped up warm against the cold, as they headed towards Ethan's car. He turned on the engine and waited for the car to warm as he pulled out of the hospital car park and drove to the cemetery. When, they arrived, he parked outside and got out of the car, holding Lilly's hand. They walked in to the cemetery and passed grave; some were in good condition, some were neglected. As, they walked through, Ethan made a vow to himself that Emile's grave would never go neglected.

**"Here lies Emile Gromme,**

**1950 - 12th March 2016 **

**Mum to sons Stephen and Michael. **

**Gone, but not forgotten "**

"Mum, there's someone I would like you to meet, " He said slowly. "My girlfriend, Lily "

"Hi, Mrs Gromme " Lily said quietly. Ethan reflected on her funeral.

The funeral hadn't been a massive turnout, there had just been: the boys, Charlie (who had been there as a support to the lads ) and Shelle. It was small, but the boys knew that Emile would have been happy to have the people that had loved her to see her off on her last jounery.

"Ready?" Lily asked him, she pushed a strand of hair away from her face and gave Ethan's hand a squeeze as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks, he didn't want Lily to think he was weak, but luckily for him, Lily didn't think that as she said

"Ethan, it's ok" He appreciated her words as he linked his hand with hers, before he blew his mum a kiss.

Putting his arm, around Lily's shoulder, he told himself that any future children him and Lily had, would be told about his mum and Lily's dad. When, they got back to the car, Ethan let his tears fall. Lily felt in her pocket and handed him it.

"Thanks Lily " Ethan dabbed at his tears as Lily offered to drive back home for him. She started the engine and drove away, heading back to their house. She parked on the drive and turned off the engine, placing the keys in her pocket and opening the door. She unlocked the door and Ethan followed her, allowing her to make him a cup of tea, before, putting a blanket over him, kissing his forehead, and going down the corridor to his room where she undressed putting on her pj's that she kept in a draw, then she climbed in to Ethan's bed, feeling close to him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Next chapter: Ethan's worried when his mum, Emile, starts acting strangely. What's behind her mood swings? Prompted by "Sweet - as - honey" **


	142. Emile's Heartbreaking news

**I decided to update this because Casualty isn't on tonight.**

**This was prompted by "Sweet as honey" with the prompt: Ethan notices that his mum is acting strangely, what is behind the diagnose? **

**Emile is Ethan's mum, Matilda's is Cal's. **

**I hope I don't upset anyone with this chapter before the storyline aired on the show, I knew nothing about Huntington's disease, so anything about it comes from the net. **

**Emile may be different in terms of the character that us, as viewers, saw on the show. **

**Calvin is an OC and he's Ethan's dad as well as Emile's husband. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for both of the reviews. I really enjoyed writing them. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 142. 

His mum, Emile, had usually asked how his day was, had his tea on the table, so Ethan wasn't expecting things to be any different when he let himself in to the 3 - bedroomed house that he lived in with his mother and father after school.

"Mum" Ethan said as soon as he stepped in to the kitchen.

"Not now" Emile snapped, she was standing at the sink, washing dishes.

"But mum, I wanted to tell you that I got an A* on my English project..." Ethan trailed off, he was proud, English was his favourite subject.

"Be quiet now " Snapped Emile as she reached up to put plates in to the cupboard, but she kept dropping them, as her hands kept making jerky movements that she couldn't control.

"It's OK, Mum let me help " Ethan offered as he got the brush pan and brush and cleaned up the broken glass and then binned it.

"I've got it, Ethan " Said Emile, not realising she had cut her hand. Ethan seen the blood and opened a cupboard, getting out a bandage and bandaging Emile's hand up. But, instead of thanking him, Emile hit him with a shaky hand.

Horror struck Emile, as she realised she had hit her only son. Ethan fled the kitchen, tears in his eyes as his father come down the stairs.

"Sorry " Emile said, but it was too late as he had walked out.

"What happened?" Calvin asked.

Ethan didn't want to get his mum in to trouble.

"It's ok" said Ethan, heading up the stairs.

When, he reached the top of the stairs, he finally let his tears fall, unsure of why his mum was being like this. He walked further along until he got to his bedroom, he opened the door and walked inside, lying face down on his bed. His stomach rumbled and he realised that he hadn't had any tea.

* * *

"Ethan, how did you get that bruise?" His best friend Cal questioned him, at school. Ethan's hand went to his cheek but he said nothing. "Ethan?" Cal said again.

"It's nothing " He said.

"Doesn't look like nothing " Cal commented.

Ethan felt angry. "It's fine "

Then, the bell rang for the end of lunch and Cal, although worried, decided to drop it.

* * *

Emile and Calvin were in the hospital, waiting to be seen by a doctor, as Calvin was worried about his wife's mental health.

The doctor ran a number of tests that were could help detect Huntington's disease and they were: hearing, eye movement, strength, coordination, involuntary movements, sensation, reflexes, balance, movement, and her mental status. Once, he was finished, the couple went back home.

Two weeks later, Calvin answered a call, which could potentially have the power to change the lives of the small family. She listened to the doctor in silence and then in shock, dropped her phone.

"Calvin, I've got Huntington's disease " She told him, as she walked in to the living room.

"You haven't " At first, Calvin thought she was joking, but it wasn't a disease to joke about.

Emile nodded at her husband.

"Ethan, can you come down so we can talk please?" Calvin asked, to him it seemed like his voice wasn't his; it belonged to someone else.

Ethan heard his dad's voice and put the book he was reading, down. He sat down on the couch in the living room and looked between his mum and dads faces; Emile looked like she had been crying and Calvin was white like a ghost.

"Ethan, sit down, " Calvin said.

Ethan did as he was told.

"We have something to tell you " Calvin continued.

"What?" Asked Ethan, in a quiet voice, as he knew that something was wrong. He hoped his parents were not about to divorce

"Your mum has Huntington's disease " Calvin said gently, mentally preparing him for the questions that were likely to come his way. And sure enough, they did.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Its where they have a lack of drive to do anything, making them appear lazy, but that's not true, it's just the way the condition affects the brain. " Calvin explained.

"Oh. Ethan said as stood and walked over to where his mum was sat then he hugged his mum and then his dad.

When, Ethan went back up to bed, he sat at his desk and opened up his laptop, clicking on the "E" Icon, he waited for Google to load and typed in "Huntington's Disease "

_"Huntington's disease is a neurodegenerative genetic disorder that affects muscle coordination and leads to mental decline and behavioural symptoms. Symptoms of the disease can vary between individuals and affected members of the same family, but usually progress predictably. The earliest symptoms are often subtle problems with mood or cognition. A general lack of coordination and an unsteady gait often follow. As the disease advances, uncoordinated, jerky body movements become more apparent, along with a decline in mental abilities and behavioural symptoms. Physical abilities gradually worsen until coordinated movement becomes difficult. Mental abilities generally decline into dementia. Complications such as pneumonia, heart disease, and physical injury from falls reduce life expectancy to around twenty years from the point at which symptoms begin. Physical symptoms can begin at any age from infancy to old age, but usually begin between 35 and 44 years of age. "_

Ethan felt sick. He shut his laptop. And lay back down on his bed and cried at how life was unfair until morning come.

* * *

Usually, Cal couldn't get Ethan to stop talking, but today the young boy was quiet and he was staring in to, what seemed to Cal, thin air.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Cal asked, he wanted to support him.

"Leave me alone!" Ethan shouted, shocking Cal, as he stood up and was striding across the playground, before Cal come to his sense and followed his friend down the playground. He sat down beside him when he reached him.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Ethan knew that he had to tell someone. "Cal, I need to tell you something "

"What, buddy?" He asked.

"My mum has Huntington's disease " He whispered, his head bowed.

Cal sat stunned, he wasn't expecting Ethan to say that.

"You can stay with me anytime you need too, " Cal offered, eventually and a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks" He said, it wasn't much, but he appreciated it.

* * *

"Caleb, Ethan " The boys looked up as they heard a voice, the voice belonged to their headmistress: Miss Constance Beauchamp. "You too should be in class"

"Miss Beauchamp " Cal said, turning round to face her. "Ethan's mum has just been diagnosed with Huntington's disease "

Now, Connie felt bad, although, she would never admit it, her father Michael Beauchamp, had, had Parkinson's disease and she had found it difficult, watching him slowly deteriorate and she She nodded and

At the end of the day, Cal waited for Ethan outside the gates and they walked home, just as they reached his door, Cal said "You can call or text me, when you want to chat about anything"

"Thanks Cal " Ethan said, he didn't have many friends, so he was grateful for Cal.

"It's alright, buddy " He patted Ethan's shoulder as he started walking down the street. Ethan walked in to the house.

"Dad?" Ethan whispered as he walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, son" Calvin put down his newspaper and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about last night and I'm going to support mum as much as I can" He said, sincerely.

"I know, you will son " Calvin was proud of Ethan, but he didn't want his childhood ruined as he was still only young, and Calvin didn't want him to become a career for his mum. But, he knew Ethan wouldn't have minded as he liked to help people but he was a bright boy and Calvin and Emile knew he was bright lad, he would go far in his future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Next chapter: Jessica and Linda have a girlie day in town. Prompted by "Lindaandrewsfan "**


	143. Jessica's and Linda's day out

** daydreamgirl10: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you love the one shots. I'm personally not a fan of Jacob and Connie, but I will attempt the idea as I aim to please the people who read these chapters. **

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. I was worried about portraying Emile, so I'm glad you think she came across sympathetically. I love writing the boys as friends or brothers. I'm glad you thought Cal come across as kind. Feel free to leave chapter ideas, this story runs on the readers ideas and without the support you guys give me, this story wouldn't have been possible.**

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I like the idea of Ethan and Lily, as a couple and I also hope Ethan tells her about his diagnose, I think she'll want to help him. I enjoyed writing the scene at the cemetery. **

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love writing for Cal and Ricky, in fact, I think they have over taken my love for Brax and Ricky. (still hoping that Brax and Ricky reunite on the show, though) I'm glad you found the chapter sweet, I really loved writing it. **

**is - there - somewhere-x: Thank you for the review, I do enjoy writing the friendship between the brothers. **

**For this prompt: Jessica never met Adam, so she never fell pregnant for the 3rd time. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 143. 

As a single mum, living in a 5 bedroomed house, on a dreaded estate, Jessica knew it was difficult to get her children up for school, get washed and dressed, head downstairs, have breakfast and made sure they had their homework and PE kits, water bottles, and then it was out the door, in to the car, and a drive to the school.

After Jessica had come home from dropping the kids off at school, she decided to do some cleaning and turned on the radio as she turned on the hot tap and picked up the "Fairy Liquid " bottle and squirted it in to the sink as she placed the plates in to the warm, soapy water and began washing the dishes.

* * *

Linda got out of the taxi and walked up the steps to the house and rang the doorbell.

Jessica turned down the radio, sure she could hear someone at the door. She put the towel down and walked out, heading down the hallway, opening the door.

"Ready?" Linda asked, dressed in jeans, top, jacket and trainers.

"Sure " Jessica picked up her handbag and coat off the banister and walked towards the door, she walked down the steps, turning and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Rita pulled up in to the car park as Lily got out of the car and grumbled to herself. "I save lives, not to come shopping"

Rita laughed as she locked her car doors and they crossed the road, heading in to the main part of "Holby Shopping Centre" where they were meeting Jessica and Linda.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked her old friend, noticing that she was quiet, the two had been friends for 10 years, Linda had been there at the birth of her daughter Amelia, because her now ex - husband, Sean, had been late to the delivery suite. When, he arrived, he had told her that he had been stuck in theatre, but Linda suspected that he had been with another woman, but as she was in pain, using the gas and air to try to relieve, the agony she found herself in, Jessica didn't want to hear it.

"I'm fine " Linda replied, but Jessica spotted tears in her friends eyes, which shocked her as she knew how strong Linda usually was and she didn't know what was upsetting her.

"Are you sure?" Jessica double checked, putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

Jessica removed her arm from around Linda and went in to her bag, checking the time on her phone, as she had to be back in time for when the kids got out at 3: 30.

"Shall we go and get a coffee?" Rita suggested, picking up on the tension.

"Sure" Jessica replied, as her and Linda, Rita and Lily started walking towards a café. Linda and Lily sat down while Rita and Jessica went to get the coffees.

"Where to next?" Lily asked quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rita looked at the map she had got from the main part of town and suggested: "Hollister?"

"Yes, " Said Lily, as she took a sip of her drink as Linda got up and went to the ladies toilets. When, they had all finished their coffees, they went for a look around and Linda decided to buy herself a few new tops as she loved shopping, Rita got herself a new bag and Lily, a new helmet for her moped.

Jessica dropped Linda back off her flat, as Rita did the same with Lily. She parked her car on the drive and got out, heading up the steps, unlocking the door.

Taking her shoes off, she put them in the cupboard and went in to the living room and sat down for a minute, before deciding that she wanted a cup of tea and she walked in to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and taking in the silence.

Amelia was upstairs in her bedroom, doing her maths homework, while Lucas was upstairs, in his room, playing on his x - box. As she headed back to the living room, her phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out to see "Linda " on the- screen.

**"I'm sorry" **

**"It's OK" **Jessica replied, sending off her own text to her friend. She put her phone down on the coffee table and picked up the mug, deciding that she was soon going to meet up with Linda again to sort out their differences, she didn't want to fall out, although she had friends in the ED, nobody could replace Linda Andrews as her best friend. Finishing the last of her drink, she picked up her phone and turned out the light, heading up the stairs to her bedroom, she pulled back the covers and slipped in, looking at a picture of the kids from when they were babies.

* * *

**I don't think this is my best work with Jessica, I don't know why, but I struggled with this chapter, I think it's because she's the nurse that I write about the most, as I find her quite easy to portray. **

**Next chapter: Jacob, Connie and Grace have a fun family day out at the fair. Prompted by daydreamgirl10. **


	144. Ricky's davestating news

**I know I said this was going to be a Jacob and Connie chapter, but I had this idea with Cal and Ricky and I wanted to write it before I forgot about it. The Jacob and Connie one - shot will be coming in the next chapter. **

**Follows the storyline in HAA (Home And Away) where Ricky believed that Brax, the father of her baby son, Casey, was dead, following a transfer to a prison. Brax's car was ran off the road and landed in water. Brax resurfaced and found the officer, but he isn't seen again. Kat, another officer, searches for him and his friend Ash heads to a safe house where Brax is hiding, Brax tells Ash to tell Ricky and Kyle that he is dead, in order to keep them safe. **

**Ricky gives birth to Casey with Kyle by her side. **

**Now engaged to a doctor, who supported her when she lost her 1st baby, she finds out Brax is alive. **

**Brax's brother, Heath, returns to the Bay, in a one - off special titled "An Eye For An Eye" When he realises Brax isn't dead, he punches Ash and when baby Casey is kidnapped by Brax's enemy from prison, Ash, Kyle and Heath, club together to try and find Casey, he is eventually reunited with Ricky. Briefly mentions Brax's and Heath's mum, Cheryl. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 144. 

Ricky pushed the pram in to the house, she had just taken Casey for a walk and her son had cried all the way, she picked Casey up and placed him in to his playpen.

"Ricky, there's someone here to see you " Cal told her.

"Who is it?" Ricky replied, opening the fridge door, getting out Casey's formula and she started to spoon it in to the bottle.

"Heath?" Ricky questioned when she spotted him.

"Can we talk?" Heath asked.

"I'll leave you two to it " Cal said, kissing her cheek.

"Heath what are you doing here?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you want, Heath?" She repeated when she received no answer.

"I have something I need to tell you " Heath said, breaking the silence that had descended over the two of them.

"Fine, " She replied, sitting on the couch.

"Brax is alive, Rick "

"What?" She asked, unsure if she had heard right.

"He's alive " Heath told her.

"Just go!" She yelled, pointing towards the door, overcome with shock at Heath's words.

She curled up and cried, angry and shocked tears making there way down her cheeks.

* * *

"Rick, were back " Cal said as he walked through the house. No answer. "Rick?" He said again, heading upstairs. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her.

Ricky looked up at her partner. "Brax is alive " She muttered, it didn't feel real to her.

"What?" Cal asked.

"He's alive. His brother Heath just told me "

Cal sat on the bed beside her, holding his arms out and Ricky crawled in to them, wanting the comfort of her partner. Cal bent his head and kissed the top of hers. After a while, she dried her tears and pulled out of his embrace.

* * *

Ricky knew what she wanted and that was a drink. Cal had tried to persuade her not to as Brax's mum, Cheryl had Casey for the night, and she needed to go and pick him up in the morning. She ignored him, grabbing her car keys and handbag, making her way out the door. Cal sighed.

She headed for the bar. Staff nurse Linda Andrews was also at the bar, it was her day off and she had invited Jessica along, but the nurse couldn't make it, as her daughter, Amelia, had been sent home, ill.

"Can I get you a drink?" Linda asked, seeing the distressed state the younger woman was in; she looked as white as a sheet.

"Sure " Ricky replied. "I'll have a white wine, please "

Linda nodded and signalled to the bar tender that she wanted two glasses of white.

"Thanks" Ricky whispered, picking the glass up and taking a large sip of the beverage, feeling the alcohol go straight to her head. It gave her head a spinny feeling and she then realised it had been her first glass of wine since Casey's birth, and she wouldn't be able to shake off a hangover as good as she used to. But it didn't stop Linda ordering them more, Ricky knew she should go home, but she was in no fit state to drive the car, she would have to leave it here and pick it up in the morning.

Linda looked at Ricky, she was also known for not knowing when to stop drinking, but since she had suffered the loss of her child, due to her partying, she had limited her drinking.

"I'm fine " Said Ricky.

Linda shook her head and Ricky decided to go home. Linda grabbed her coat and walked out in to the cold air, in the direction of Cal's house.

"I brought Ricky home" Said Linda, once he had opened the door.

"Thanks " Said Cal, guiding Ricky in to the hallway.

"I'll bring you a glass of water up, " He told her, directing her towards the stairs.

She nodded and started to climb the stairs, lying on the bed.

Cal walked in to the kitchen and reached for a glass, filling it with water. He also looked in the cupboard for paracteomol. He took them upstairs, placing them down on the side table. He popped one out of the packet and handed it to her, as she put it in her mouth, swallowing a mouthful of water.

"I can't believe he lied to me" Now, she had sobered up a bit, she was beginning to feel angry at Brax.

"I know. " Cal told her.

"No, Cal, you don't " Ricky snapped, narrowing her eyes, shoving him away from her.

"Calm down " He told her, grabbing her wrists.

"I'm sorry Cal " She told him.

Cal shook his head, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't worry about it, we'll get through it "

Casey started crying. Ricky was about to get up when Cal stopped her. "I'll get him " Heading over to the cot, he lifted Casey in to his arms.

"Hey little man, " He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's all this noise for?"

"He probably needs a nappy change, " Ricky whispered tiredly.

Cal stood and lay Casey down on the changing table, and took off his baby grow, before reaching up on to the shelf for the bumper set of nappies.

"I love you " Cal told her, once he had handed her back Casey.

Ricky smiled, returning from laying Casey in his cot. "I love you too "

* * *

The next morning, Ricky woke with a sore head. She looked to the left side of her to find Cal's side empty.

Grabbing her dressing gown, she put it on and walked down the stairs.

Sat at the kitchen table, Cal was eating toast while Casey was in his highchair, a bowl of Rusks in front of him, but instead of eating them, he was squashing them with his spoon.

"Oh, Case " Ricky shook her head in a dissopointed manner as she realised she had got it in his hair. She plucked him from his high chair and headed up the stairs, she turned on the taps and placed him inside. "Watch him" Ricky added as she walked back in to the kitchen, Casey dressed in a baby - grow. "Watch him" She added as she picked up her handbag and car keys. She walked out of the house and walked towards the pub. Unlocking the car doors, she got in and put the keys in the engine and then drove home.

As, Cal wasn't in work and she didn't have any shoots booked, they decided to take Casey to the beach and she watched as Cal turned the bucket upside down and patted it with his spade, before pulling it off. Casey giggled.

"I'm going for a surf " She told Cal, as she lifted her surfboard above her head and ran down to the water. She attached the leash to her foot and then lay on the board as she started paddling out to the waves.

"Look at mummy, mate " Cal bounced Casey in his arms as he spotted Ricky expertly surfing a wave, but in a moment of weakness, she tumbled off her board. Cal stared and ran down to the waters edge, Casey in his arms. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Ricky ran a hand through her hair which was stiff with salt. "I'm fine "

"Good" Cal said as he wrapped an arm around her, carrying Casey in his car seat.

Unlocking the door, Ricky headed through the hallway and headed upstairs for a shower to warm herself up, she then headed in to the bedroom to change in to a pair of jeans and a white sleeved top, putting her hair in to a bun, she then headed downstairs to see Cal putting Casey in his Moses basket.

Cal may not be Brax, but she was happy, that she had a man who loved her and would look after her and Casey.


	145. Cal and Jess's date

**OK, so I know I said that this was going to be the Connie and Jacob chapter, which is still happening, but as I'm not very confident on writing Jacob, I will be youtubing scenes of the two of them together. Meanwhile, please enjoy this one - shot. **

**For the sake of this chapter Jessica doesn't have her kids and she never met Adam, so she never fell pregnant with Harry. Matilda is the boys mum. **

**I think there is a bit of a sexy scene in this chapter, so if that makes you feel uncomfortable, please don't read. **

**Rated T. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 145. 

Jessica walked down the school corridor, linking arms with her best friend Zoe when someone caught her eye: It was Caleb Knight, the ruby player.

"Hey " Cal said.

"Hi " Jessica replied.

Zoe nudged her friend gently in the ribs. Jessica looked at her.

"You like him?" She teased her.

"I don't know" She replied, opening her locker and putting her books inside.

Zoe laughed. "Oh, come on, Jess, he's fit "

Jessica laughed then. "I know "

* * *

Cal was standing with his younger brother Ethan and their friends Lofty and Max.

"Ask her out " was Max's response.

Cal challenged Max "I'll ask Jess out, if you ask Zoe out "

"Deal " Smirked Max as him and Cal shook hands. Cal headed to the dining hall where Jessica was sitting with Zoe, Rita, Robyn and Kirsty.

Jessica?" Cal asked.

Jessica turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Cal asked.

"Sure " Jessica replied, quietly. Cal grinned.

Max walked over to Zoe, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Max?"

"A date " Max used his most charming smile to try to win Zoe over, but it wasn't working as Zoe looked at her pals.

"In your dreams " Zoe shot back.

Rita smirked as she took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Jessica's mum, Jane, answered the door to Cal. He had changed out of his rugby uniform and was now wearing a pair of jeans, shirt and boots.

"Hi, Miss Harrison, is Jess in?" Cal asked.

Her mum nodded and stepped aside to let Cal in to the house, he walked through the hallway and then stopped as he saw Jessica. He was speechless as he saw Jessica walk down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress, she had a pair of black heels on and her hair hung in waves on her shoulders.

Cal held his hand out to help her down the last few steps.

"You look nice " Cal told her.

Jessica smiled. "Thanks "

* * *

Cal pulled up in the car - park and turned off the engine, getting out and opening Jessica's side for her like a true gentleman.

Cal paid for the tickets and treated Jessica to a drink, popcorn, and got himself some treats as well as a drink.

* * *

After the movie, they had ended up back at Cal's parents place, his Mum, Matilda and his dad, Calvin had gone to watch Ethan at a band competition where the younger brother played the recorder.

Cal had carried her up to his room and lay her on his bed. He lay on top of her as she realised that he hadn't used anything.

"Cal, stop " She whispered, putting her hands on his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"You know " She replied, giving him a look.

That look told Cal all he needed to know and he climbed off her and rooted around in his draw until he found what he needed. He lubricated it ands put it on.

Jessica smiled as Cal pulled the covers over them and they well, kissed.

* * *

She heard Cal rapping on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

Jessica groaned, she had a headache, she felt sick. She rested her elbows on the toilet seat as she said "I'm fine "

She knew that skiving off was wrong, but she also knew that she had to get a test to find out if she was pregnant.

The 3 minutes that she had to wait were the longest minutes in her life, she stood up, flushed the chain and looked in the mirror. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She unlocked the door and walked across the landing, in to Cal's room, she hurriedly got dressed and put her purse in to her bag.

Thankfully, when she arrived back, the house was empty as Matilda and Calvin were at work, and both boys were at work, Cal had instructions to tell her teachers that she was sick. She didn't like lying, but in truth, she did feel quite sick. She placed her handbag down and unzipped it to put her keys in and she took the test out, heading up the stairs.

She walked in to the bathroom, sat on the toilet seat and simply stared at the test, before reminding herself that if she was, she would have to tell Cal. She opened the box, and slid the thin, white, stick out in to her hand. She followed the instructions and weed on it, putting it on the side of the sink and washing her hands. She kept looking at the time on her phone.

_"Pregnant "_

She let the stick fall out of her hands and then brought her knees up to her chest as she cried.

* * *

At school, the next day, Rita noticed that Jess was quiet, she sat on the bench next to her.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant " She whispered quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rita pulled her in for a hug, she didn't know what she wanted to do, she was only 17, she was too young for a baby, but she knew that she wouldn't get rid of it. She knew she had to tell Cal that he was going to become a dad, but she was anxious about his reaction. She waited until lunch to find Cal.

"I'm pregnant " She admitted quietly, once she had found him.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Cal asked in disbelief.

"Sure" She responded. Cal grinned and picked her up.

* * *

Jessica tossed and turned, the bed felt empty without Cal and she wished that she had him to cuddle in to. He was spending time with Ethan and she didn't want to ruin that.

There were sharp, pains in her belly. She lay there hoping that they would go away. But they were getting intense. She had no choice, she had to ring Cal. She picked up her phone as she walked slowly in to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she pulled down her underwear and stared when she saw blood in her knickers, she thought she was going to faint. She needed to ring him.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked.

"I'm.. ok " She confirmed quietly, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was bleeding.

But Cal sensed the urgency in her voice and when he got off the phone, he told Ethan, he was going home, when Ethan had asked what was wrong, Cal just shook his head.

He ran home, finally reaching his house.

"Jess!" He yelled, running up the stairs. He found her lying in a ball, on the bed, trying to cope with the pain. He hated seeing her in pain, he rang for an ambulance.

The paramedics loaded her on to a stretcher and Cal grabbed her hand, stroking her hair.

"This is Jessica" Said Abbie, the paramedic, to a nurse, Tess.

Tess nodded and they wheeled her to cubicles, getting a Doppler. She pulled her top up as Tess warned her the gel would be cold. She moved it about.

Cal held her close as she closed her eyes, her tears soaking his top. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Is everything OK?" Ethan asked as Cal stepped outside the cubicle, tears pooling his eyes.

"Jess lost the baby, "

"Oh, Cal " Ethan said sympathetically. He pulled his brother in to a hug. Cal thought that he had to be the strong one, but as Ethan held him, Cal let the tears fall down his cheeks.

As Jessica was being kept in for observation, Cal allowed Ethan to lead him out of the hospital, in to an awaiting taxi and back home.

Matilda was waiting for Cal to walk through the door. She hugged her son tight.

"It's not fair mum " Cal cried.

Matilda stroked his head.

* * *

Jessica had been told that she was OK to go home, she rang Cal and asked him to bring her some clothes in, so that she could get out of the hospital gown and wait for somebody to take the IV out of her wrist.

"Hey " Cal said, putting the bag down on the bed. "How you feeling?"

Sore was the real answer that she wanted to give, but instead she looked up and give Cal a small smile as she said "I'm fine ".

"Ready?" Cal asked, putting an arm around her as they left the hospital.

"OK" She replied as Cal hailed down an cab and opened the door, Jessica slid in and leaned against Cal as the taxi drove back to Cal's house.

Getting out, Cal helped Jessica out and paid the driver, before going in and making her a bed up on the couch.

* * *

**Just something I wrote when I was bored. So I know that I've done a miscarriage storyline with Jess before, but never when she was a teen. Thanks for reading. **


	146. Ethan reveals his Huntingsons dignose

**So, I know, I keep promising you all a Jacob/ Connie chapter, but I'm not that confident on Jacob, it will be coming. But I suddenly got this idea. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love writing Cal and Ricky chapters, they are most probably my favourites. I do think finding out Brax was alive shocked her, so I'm also glad she had Cal to lean on. I enjoyed writing the scenes with Casey and Cal. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I was worried that doing a second miscarriage storyline with the sane character would seem uninteresting, but I found it different to write, as they were both teens and Jess hadn't met Adam. I'm glad Matilda wasn't mad with Cal as well. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 146. 

"Are you ready for this?" Cal asked. "I can always phone Zoe and tell her you are ill " Cal continued as the two got ready to leave the flat.

Ethan stared at his brother. "I'm not an invalid, Caleb "

"I know your not mate " Cal replied, picking up Ethan's jacket from the banister.

Ethan snatched it from him. Cal locked the front door in silence, wondering how to get through to his brother.

It was Ethan's first day back at work since he had told Cal that he had Huntington's Disease. He had shut Cal down everytime the older one tried to bring up the subject. He just wanted to get on with his day.

After treating patients, Ethan started to get the feeling that his colleagues were talking about him and he guessed that he knew the topic of conversation: Why he had been withdrawn and snappy.

"I've got Huntington's disease!" Ethan shouted, shocking the ED in to silence. Zoe's hand flew to her mouth, Charlie's hand rested on his shoulder and he refused to meet Cal's eyes.

Rita stepped forward. "Ethan, I'm so sorry "

"Sorry doesn't change anything, Rita " Ethan said, coldly, as he started to walk off.

"Ethan, wait!" Cal yelled.

"Why, Caleb?" Ethan replied.

"Because we need to talk"

Ethan didn't say anything but he knew that Cal was right. He headed in to the staff room and sat down.

Ethan shook his head.

Zoe tentatively walked in to the staff room, looking between the two boys. She wasn't sure where to start, but she had to say something. "Why don't I book you, a few appointments with Ben"

"I think that's a good idea " Said Cal, he figured that Ethan might open up to Ben.

"No " Said Ethan. "I'm fine "

"Mate" Said Cal, leaning forward. "Your not fine "

"I am " Said Ethan, he stood up and walked out.

Cal ran his hands over his face and stood up, he just hoped he wasn't about to do anything stupid. But he figured that all of Ethan's sensible thoughts had flew out of the window. He ran out of the ED to find Ethan standing on a wall. Panic rose in Cal. He sat on the wall.

Tears trickled down his cheeks. Cal put his arm around Ethan, silently letting him know that he was there for him.

"Do you want to talk to Ben?" Cal suggested.

"OK" Ethan said quietly.

Cal jumped off the wall. They both headed back in to the ED.

Cal walked over to Zoe. "Can you book Ethan an appointment with Ben?"

"Sure "

"Thanks Zoe " Cal walked off to find Ethan and found that he was staring at the picture of Emile.

"I miss her too " Cal said softly.

Ethan nodded, "I know "

"Zoe's going to book you an appointment "

Ethan nodded, standing up. "Thanks Cal "

"No problem " Cal replied, putting his arm around Ethan as they both left the staffroom, signing out and getting in to Ethan's car.

Unlocking the door, Cal watched as Ethan headed inside and went straight upstairs to his room, lying on his bed, Cal went to check on him a while later, and found him, as he often had done when they were children, with the covers tucked right under his chin. Cal walked in to the room and sat down on his bed, stroking his hair and telling him that he would be there when he needed him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I wasn't going to write this, but I had this idea and it's kind of my idea of tonight's episode. I might do Ethan's appointment with Ben, as a separate chapter, what do you guys think?**


	147. Ethan's session with Ben

**tracy's dream: Thank you for the review. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry you found it sad, but really happy you found it sweet, I love writing chapters where Cal is there for Ethan and this chapter is no exception.**

**Just a small chapter that continues from the last chapter. **

**I know nothing about counselling sessions so I kind of made it up. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 147. 

Ben stood in his office looking at his list of people he had to council through their problems, their personal and professional ones.

One name stood out for him: Ethan Hardy. Zoe had filed him in on Emile's death, she was one of the handful of people who knew about Ethan's diagnose, the other being Charlie and of course, Cal.

Ben was pulled from his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. Ben sat in the chair, and called "Come in "

Ethan walked in to the room.

"Ah, Dr. Hardy " Ben greeted him.

"Dr. Hanna said you wanted to see me?" Ethan said.

Ben nodded his head. Ethan took a seat.

"Zoe told me you have Huntington's disease " Ben said quietly.

"Yes" Ethan replied, equally as quietly.

"And who do you feel about that?" Ben asked.

"I feel angry" Ethan admitted. "Angry that I have it "

"Did you want to have Cal to have it?" Ben asked, guessing from Ethan's body language that he wanted to shout.

"No " Ethan stared down at his hands. "Of course not. I just feel hurt that it was me "

"I'll book you another session, " Ben told him as he felt that Ethan would benefit from talking to him again.

"Thank you, Ben, " Ethan said quietly.

"Hey bro " Cal caught up with Ethan on their lunch break. "How did it go with Ben?"

Ethan nodded slowly at his brother. "He's booked me with session. "

"I'll come with you, if you want " Cal offered.

"I'd like that, Cal " Ethan smiled a bit as he opened his locker and got out his lunch.

"Consider it done " Cal replied as he sat down and opened his lunch as the two ate in comfortable silence,

* * *

**Next chapter: Cal and Ricky are getting married. **


	148. Chapter 148

**Well, it turns out I haven't completed my other chapter so I decided to write up Ethan and Cal's second counselling session. **

**ClBloom2: Thank you for the review. **

**Tracy's dream: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 148. 

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Cal; it was the day of Ethan's second counselling session with Ben Harding and he hadn't said a word all morning and that worried Cal.

Ethan simply nodded, putting on his coat.

Cal desperately tried to get through to Ethan during their car ride, but the younger brother said nothing as he concentrated on driving and Cal put the radio on to help fill the silence, that the brothers found was descending over them.

Ethan pulled in to his regular parking space and turned off the engine before Cal spoke. "It'll be OK, Ethan "

Ethan simply nodded as he undid his seatbelt and opened the car door, striding across the road, and locking the doors. Cal hurried after him. Ethan pressed the button on the lift and waited for it to arrive, when they stepped in, looking at each other.

"Ah, Ethan " Ben greeted him, as he looked up.

"Hi Ben " Ethan replied quietly.

"I see you've brought Caleb along with you " Ben said.

"Yes, " Ethan said, as they both sat down on the chairs in front of Ben's desk.

As Ben had got Ethan's feelings on how he had felt about his diagnose at his first session, today he was going to get Cal's feelings.

"I feel guilty " Cal said, his thoughts drifting to Emile's last moments.

"Why is that?" Ben asked.

"Because Ethan didn't deserve this, no one does "

Ethan turned to his brother, they may fight, push each other around, but at the end of the day, they were still brothers. "Thank you, " Ethan whispered, grateful for his brothers words.

"Any time, Nibbles " Cal replied.

Ethan replied with a roll of his eyes. "Don't call me, Nibbles "

Cal grinned as the session come to an end and as they stood outside of the office, he said "Let's go and get drunk "

Ethan shook his head. "No, Cal, I just want to go home "

"Sure mate " They headed to the lifts again and Cal reached out to press the button.

Zoe was in the lift, she looked up as two figures joined her.

"Hey guys, how did the session with Ben go?" She asked.

The brothers looked at each other before Cal answered,

"It was good to talk "

Zoe nodded "Good "

As the doors, opened, the brothers stepped out and headed to the car, Ethan unlocked it and got in to the drivers seat.

The silence was deafening for Cal, but Ethan was quiet again.

Ethan reached for one of his DVD's and inserted it in to the machine, sitting up on the couch as Cal come back in, with two cans of larger, which he handed one to Ethan.

Ethan opened the can and took a swig, pulling a face, Call laughed as he dropped down beside him and pressed play on the remote as the two settled down to watch "The Game Of Thrones, " It was particularly Cal's favourite DVD but he would do anything to make Ethan happy.

* * *

**Next chapter: Cal and Ricky are getting married. **


	149. Cal's Wedding Day

**I was going to wait until tomorrow, to update this, but I decided to update it now. **

**tracy's dream: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you thought it was a lovely chapter. **

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you think I did a great job on the chapter. **

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 149. 

Cal was nervous; he was standing at the mirror in the hallway of his and Ricky's house, he was wearing a black suit, he had a flower pinned to his jacket and he was fiddling with his hair.

Cal, for the first time in his life, was on time for the biggest day of his life as he knew that Ricky would kill him if he was late. He walked in to the church, with Ethan following behind.

As "Here Comes The Bride " Started to play, Ricky walked down the aisle on Heath's arm.

"Caleb Knight and Erica Sharpe, in your jounery of life together, remind yourselves often of the love that brought you together. Give the highest priority to your love. When challenges come remember to focus on what is right between you. In, this way, you can ride out the storms. And when clouds hide the sun in your lives - remember, even if you lose sight of that for a moment, the sun is always there. "

"Can I have the rings please?" Asked Father Bill.

Ethan stood up and carried the rings up on a cushion.

Cal picked up Ricky's ring.

Placing it on her third finger, on her left hand, he said "Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring forever be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this ring I wed thee"

Ricky repeated what Cal had said. "Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring forever be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this I wed thee "

"Caleb and Erica, you have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love, and commitment to each other. In accordance, with the laws of Connecticut, with the authority of God's word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you, husband and wife " Cal grinned. "You may kiss your bride "

Wrapping his arms around his wife, he grinned as he kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Knight " The vicar announced.

As, Jessica took photos, Cal slipped his arm around his new bride.

Ricky threw her bouquet, and to Robyn's delight, she caught it, Lofty looked terrified as Robyn kissed him.

* * *

Her baby boy was strapped in to his car seat in the back of the car, a blanket over him, Ricky was laughing at one of Cal's bad jokes, when the atmosphere took a turn for the worst. A car was driving dangerously close to them and Cal swerved to avoid them.

"Cal!" Ricky screamed, as the car tumbled on to ice.

Casey started crying.

"Case, " Ricky whispered, leaning back in her seat. "It's OK, mate, mummy's here "

Cal kicked at the doors, hoping that they would give in, and he could get Ricky and Casey out, it didn't matter about him.

The car, shifting under the change in weight, broke the ice, and the car slowly went under.

* * *

Charlie Fairhead pulled Ethan aside.

"Ethan, there's been an accident " He said quietly. Ethan looked shocked. "Cal and Ricky are trapped "

"I'm coming with you " There was no argument from Charlie, as Ethan strode in to the staff room, Zoe, Dixie and Jeff were already knitted out in the uniform they needed in order to save their friends.

* * *

The water was dark, and Cal couldn't see a thing.

Ethan raced to the water. "Cal!" He shouted.

"Be careful Ethan " Called Zoe as she tottered carefully on to the ice, in her heels.

Cal resurfaced.

"Cal" Ethan said, he was really relieved his brother was ok.

"Casey, Ricky " Cal said, out of breath.

"I'll go " Zoe offered.

"No" Cal shook his head, it had to be him. "Somebody's got to be here to help pull them out "

Taking a deep breath, he dived back in to the water, finding baby Casey and giving him to his brother, who shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the baby.

Cal loaded Ricky on to the stretcher and watched as Ethan loaded Casey on to a mini stretcher.

* * *

"Er, she was submerged in icy water for several minutes, her temperature unrecorable, she may also have sustained a head injury, GSC of 9, resps of 8 and she may have inhaled some water as well " Cal was frantic as he reeled off medical information that he usually found so easy.

"This is Casey Braxton, 8 months old, he's hypothermic, breathing difficulties " Said the paramedic.

The small trolley was rushed in to RESUS, along with the stretcher Ricky was on.

"He needs a capillary blood gas " Cal ordered.

Zoe nodded and got the equipment ready to do the procedure.

"His temperature is at 1 degree " Cal nodded.

"28. 3 degrees, she's not warming up quickly enough " Said Ethan as Cal alternated between Casey's stretcher and the bed Ricky had been moved on to.

"Her temperatures still down at 28. 9 " Charlie mentioned to him.

"I know, it hasn't come up much, but its still come up, right?" Cal questioned.

"It's increased much, but it's just too slow, the peritional lavage isn't working, it's soon going to affect her heart " Ethan said, doing his best to stay calm.

"Well, lets go for plural lavage. Lets do that, shall we?" Cal stressed.

Ethan walked over, seeing his brothers desperation at wanting to save his wife and her child.

"No. No. No " Said Ethan. "Cal, she's suffered too much trauma, there's no point messing around with tubes in her chest for the sake of 1 degree an hour. "

"She's at serious risk of arrest from VF "

It was then Mr Nick Jordan had an idea, he had done it with Jessica when she was in the same position. "We could put her on cardiac bypass. It's the only way to raise her core temperature in time "

"Fine " Cal agreed, he would do anything.

Nick made the incision in Ricky's chest, he then got the practor ready, he then used the saw to open up her ribcage, and placed the spreaders in the incision.

"I can't grip it " Said Nick, his hands were shaking, a symptom of his brain tumour. He looked around for someone to take over from him. "Dr. Hardy?"

"What?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Come here " Ethan walked over to Nick and Nick talked him through what he had to do, to complete the operation.

"3. 0 prolene and a snugger "

Ethan made a pear string stitch around the ascending aorta, he then cut, then put the snugger on, then he did the same for the right atrium appendage, he cut again. He then gave a heparin injection, he then gave it to the right atrium, he made a cut in to the aorta. He then picked up the scalpel and located the aorta and made the cut. He then inserted the aortic cannula, then he tightened the pear strings and then he attached on to bypass.

He stole a glance at the monitor and saw that that her heart rate was up at 28. 4.

Cal walked in to RESUS, he had tried to get some sleep in the on- call room, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Ricky screaming.

"Her temperature is almost back to normal, her heart rate is 60 and she's clearly in sinus rhythm. We'll be taken her off soon and sending her up for a head CT"

"Then she'll go to ITU " Cal guessed.

"Yes" Said Ethan.

* * *

Casey was in a side room, tubes in him, Jessica watched him, her thoughts flittering to her own baby son, Harry, who had died, after being in water, she knew that she couldn't allow another woman to bury her baby. Adam walked in to the room.

"Are you OK?" He asked, quietly, handing her a cup of tea.

"I'm fine" She replied, equally as quietly, taking a sip of the drink.

Adam pulled her in for a hug. "Come here "

Jessica leant against Adam, breathing in his familiar smell. Releasing the hug, he cupped her face in his hands and then walked out the room.

* * *

_"Her BP's hit the floor "_

_"Pulse is not recordable "_

All, Cal heard was the mutterings of his colleagues, and for once, he didn't understand.

"I need adrenaline. 1 in 10 thousand " Stated Zoe, Tess drew up what she needed and handed it to her, as Zoe injected it in to the woman lying on the bed.

"Please, " Cal begged as Zoe did compressions on Ricky.

Zoe continued compressions, but she knew it was futile, Ricky was gone. She stepped back, resting her hand on Cal's shoulder. "I'm sorry Cal "

Cal buried his face in his hands and sobbed. She was stable, how could this have happened?

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Zoe told Cal that baby Casey was ok to be discharged. Cal was excited, but he was hit by the reality that Casey wasn't his baby, he would, because his dad was in prison, have to go to his uncle, Kyle.

He charged Ricky's phone up and lay it on the table.

"Is that Kyle?" He asked.

"Yep " The younger man replied, clearly wondering who this man was,

"You don't know me" Cal replied. "But I'm Ricky's husband "

"Oh" Said Kyle as he served a customer at Angelo's.

Kyle asked Maddy to mind the restaurant as he made plans to go to England for a brief time.

* * *

Jett - legged, was the word best to describe Kyle when he got off the plane and got Casey's changing bag. He took out his wallet and found the small piece of paper with Caleb's address on.

_"1 Farmead House " _

Running up the building stairs, Kyle continued to walk until he found the number he was looking for.

He took a deep breath as he prepared to knock on the door. His fist reached out as he knocked.

A pair of footsteps could be heard and then the door opened.

"Are you Cal?" Kyle asked, uncertainly.

"No. That's my brother " He replied, stepping aside so Kyle could come in.

He walked in.

"Cal, there's someone here to see you "

"I'm Kyle " He introduced himself.

Cal stood up from the sofa, holding his hand out. "Caleb Knight. "

Silence lapsed over the men that were stood in the living room, which was broken when Casey started to cry, wanting his bottle. Usually, Cal would have picked him up and fed him, but he knew he should let Kyle do it as Casey would be going home with him, until arrangements could be sorted out. One thing Kyle knew was that, Brax wouldn't want him going in to the care system. Kyle knew what this was like, just when he was feeling settled, he was moved on to another home, he didn't want that for Casey. He groaned, running a hand over his face. "Brax?"

"What?" Cal asked.

"Does he know that Ricky's dead?" Kyle could hardly bear to say the words, they made him feel sick. He looked down at the baby in his arms, completely unaware of his mums tragic fate.

Cal shook his head. "I don't know, mate "

"I'm not your mate " Kyle said, running a hand over his face.

"Hey, mate " Kyle said to the baby as he tickled his tummy.

* * *

Kyle was now back in "Summer Bay" After a 9- hour flight, he was thankful that Casey had slept through it, he didn't think he would cope if he had cried the whole way through.

As, soon as he headed back to the house, he put Casey down in his cot and rang the prison. "Hello?" The prison guard asked.

"Can I speak to Darryl Braxton?" Kyle asked.

"Do you have a visiting order?" The guard replied.

"No. "

"Then, I'm afraid, I can't let you "

It's important " Kyle said.

The guard agreed and the next day Kyle told Maddie he would be in late, she asked why, but Kyle told her it was family business.

Getting in to the car after securing Casey in to his car seat, Kyle drove to the prison.

"Kyle Braxton" He told the guard, who found his name on the sheet and ticked it off. He then searched the young man and baby.

"Hey mate" Brax greeted his brother, sitting down. "Where's Ricky?"

"Ricky's what I wanted to talk to you about " Kyle said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What?" Brax asked as Kyle handed Casey to him.

"She's... she's dead mate "

Brax's eyes' widened, he was in shock. "How?" He asked.

"A car crash, it looked like she was going to be OK, but she took a turn for the worst "

Brax allowed his head to fall in to his hands. Kyle reached out and touched his shoulder.

Brax and Kyle had decided that Ricky should be buried in "Summer Bay "

* * *

When Kyle got back to the house, he found Phoebe, sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I want too see Ricky "

Kyle agreed and again, leaving Casey with Marilyn Chambers, he and Phoebe drove to the funeral directors where Ricky was resting.

"Oh, Rick " Phoebe said, when she mentioned that she wanted to see her friend, Kyle found that he couldn't refuse his ex - girlfriend that request.

"It's alright, Phoebe." Kyle comforted, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Phoebe turned to face Kyle. "None of this is alright, Kyle, Case will never know his mum "

Kyle nodded, it wasn't fair, Ricky had, had her whole life in front of her and it had been snatched away in a freak accident.

He looked in to the coffin. She looked to be asleep, with her blonde hair tied up in a pony, her ring on her finger, a picture of Brax and Casey tucked in to her pocket.

* * *

Brax turned up, handcuffed to an officer, he couldn't miss Ricky's funeral.

_'I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies,' says the Lord _

_'For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord.'_

_'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted._

_"We are here today to mourn the life of Erica "Ricky " Sharpe. She was a loving mother, daughter and girlfriend. "_

"Wife" Cal muttered under his breath. Ethan put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Cal " He whispered.

_"Earth to earth, __Ashes to Ashes,_ _dust to dust:_

_We now commit our sister's Erica's body to the ground, _

_in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life… "_

As the coffin was lowered in, Brax caught sight of Cal.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Caleb Knight "

"The bloke she left me for, " Brax said.

Cal didn't know what to say.

But Brax did. He punched Cal in the face. Cal stumbled back, clutching his nose.

"That's enough, Braxton!" The officer, who was escorting Brax, got in between him and Cal, pushing the prisoner back.

As punishment, for what had gone down at Ricky's funeral, Brax had been sent to solitary confinement, he would be down there for a couple of days.

* * *

Cal and Ethan were staying in Australia for a few days, before flying back to England, Zoe had given Cal compassionate leave and had allowed Ethan to take time off to look after him.

Cal had been quiet and Ethan was worried, he wasn't expecting Cal to be happy, but a small "I'm fine, Ethan " would have done him, it was like he was shutting down.

Kyle pushed Casey's pram in to the diner, heading up to the counter, Cal stared at the baby, who was asleep, sucking on his thumb.

"Thanks " Kyle told Irene, who smiled sympathetically as the young baby started to cry. Kyle lifted Casey in to his arms and bounced him gently in his arms.

"Why don't we go and get some fresh air, Cal " Ethan said.

Cal brought some flowers and lay them on the ground, the stone wasn't ready yet, but Brax and Kyle had given Cal instructions for what they wanted written on the stone.

**"Here lies Ricky Sharpe, **

**1988 - 2016. **

**Mother to Casey, partner to Brax. **

**Gone, but not forgotten "**

Cal wiped away his tears, he was fed up of losing the people that he cared about: Matilda, little Matilda, Emile and now Ricky. He was also hurt that the stone had no mention of the fact she had married him.

* * *

A few days later, Phoebe, Kyle, Denny, Josh, Cal and Ethan all gathered to see the unveiling of the stone.

Tears were shed, stories were shared about her and a glass was raised to her in Angelo's.

She was at peace now.

* * *

**I really, really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you for reading. Next chapter: Adam, Jessica and Jessica's friend Linda, are all involved in an RTC, will Adam be able to save them? **


	150. Adam and Jess's accident

**As always, I don't own the characters, all I own is, Father Bill. The following two characters belong to Channel 4 show "HollyOaks "**

**Esther Bloom: Esther is a teenager, who had a baby for Grace, when she had a miscarriage, after Grace caught her stealing money from her. **

**Grace Black. Grace is a gangster, her father, and half - sister, are dead. Recently, her brothers have turned up in the village and she pays her brother Liam, to leave the village. **

**That's just a bit of background for anybody who reads this chapter and doesn't know who Esther and Grace are. **

**This chapter is set in the year, 2034.**

**Adam: 83. **

**Jessica: 57.**

** Amelia: 18. **

**Zoe: 59.**

**Linda: 53. **

**Esther: 36. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I unfortunately can't take credit for the medical detail as that comes from a Casualty episode titled "A Day In A Life " I'm sorry you found it sad, but really happy you liked it, I know I probably say this for all the Cal and Ricky chapters that I write, but it truly was one of my favourite chapters to write, despite it being sad. I felt like Brax and Kyle were being spiteful to Cal by cutting him out of Ricky's grave, but I also felt that Brax wanted revenge on the fact that Cal was raising his kid, and not him. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 150.

Amelia Anderson had grown up from the 12 - year - old girl, to a young woman, who at 18, had left her mum's and step - dad's house in Holby and was now studying Health and Social Care, in order to train to become a nurse, like her mother Jessica, who was now retired.

* * *

Teenager Esther Bloom was at her shop "Magic Bean " when Grace pushed Curtis's pram in. Esther sighed, knowing what Grace would want.

"Can you mind Curtis, please, Esther?" She asked, rocking the pram in to the café.

Esther nodded and asked Cleo to cover for her, the McQueen agreed and went to Grace's flat to get what she

Curtis began to cry. Esther leaned over to comfort the crying boy"

She lost focus for a minute and in her confusion, she crashed in to the car in front of her.

* * *

"Are you guys OK?" Adam questioned the two females in his car. He got a "Sure " from Jessica and a nod from Linda.

A car shunted Adam's from behind again, and this time, the impact caused Jessica to hit her head on the dash board.

"Jess?" Adam questioned as he saw blood, trickling down her face.

He got out of the car and went to see if the other passengers were alright.

Adam's POV

I raced over to the car to check if the other passengers were ok, I was a doctor, I didn't leave people to die, as I opened the door to the car, my heart sunk, there was a baby, he reminded me of Harry, my son was innocent and he paid with his life for an accident which I could have prevented if I hadn't of took that bend too fast, but Jess kept me calm.

I lifted the baby in to my arms and rocked him, the same way Jess had shown me when her and Harry moved in with me.

"Curtis?" The young woman mumbled, tiredly, I then figured that Curtis was the name of the boy I had in my arms.

I knew I had to tell her something. "He's fine, don't worry "

End of Adam's POV.

"Let's go " Adam helped Esther out of the car, by wrapping his arms around her.

He headed back over to his car and pulled open the door, Linda was in the back, her arm was wedged between the back of Jessica's seat and she couldn't move it.

* * *

"Adam?" Linda asked. Linda was lying on the ground, looking at her arm.

"What?" Adam replied.

"The car"

Adam realised what she was on about.

"Right " Adam shut his eyes, he didn't want the tears that were storing in the back of his eyes to fall, his mum - before she had died, in a car accident when Adam was 8 and his brother, Alex, was 6, had always said that crying made you weak.

There was a mantra going through his mind. _"Come on, Adam, you've saved her once, you can do it again "_

He pulled open the door to the passenger side and leant over his wife's side to undo her seat, he slid his arms and tried to pull her out but he realised her leg was stuck. He tried to pull it out, but all he heard was Jessica crying, begging him to stop.

"Hurts..." Jessica whimpered.

"Shhh. " Adam soothed her as he kissed her forehead.

"Linda " Adam shouted.

"It's Jess" Linda said, she knew she had to help her.

Adam knew that Jessica would be drifting in and out of unconsciousness by now.

Unknown to Linda and Adam, a flame had flicked underneath the car, and it wouldn't be long before it had spread to the whole car and she screamed.

There was a bang as the car went up in to threatening flames, Adam jumped back, pulling Linda with him, protecting her with his weight, he couldn't save his wife, but he could keep her memory alive by saving her friend.

* * *

_Did she know what was happening? Was she scared? Did she feel fear? _

Half sentences flew around in Adam's brain, as he said nothing on the jounery back to the hospital, a passenger by had called an ambulance for Esther and Curtis and another one for Jessica's body to be transported back in.

Adam, Linda, Esther and Curtis headed in to the hospital, Linda went to get her injuries treated by Zoe.

"What happened?" Asked Zoe as she led Linda to a cubicle and told her to sit down on the bed, Linda did and Zoe started treating the burns that she had got when she tried to open the door.

"Adam and Jess crashed " Linda replied as Zoe started to clean and dress the burns.

"Where's my baby?" Grace demanded to know, Curtis was her world, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Noel looked up from from the computer. "Name?" He asked.

"Grace Black" She replied with a stare, Noël nodded, too scared by her stare, Grace Black had the power to scare anyone.

* * *

Adam went to visit Esther, she was sitting on the bed, Curtis on her knee, a peditrician had looked the young child over and declared that he was ok to go home.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine" Esther replied.

"Good " Adam smiled, a smile that caused Esther to relax in his company.

* * *

Adam walked in to the chapel of rest where Jessica was and shut the door. Usually, dead bodies were taken straight down to the morgue, but Adam had spoken to Zoe, and the consultant had agreed that people could pay their respects to her before the funeral.

She was lying in a coffin, her cuts had been cleared up, Adam could still see how beautiful she was.

He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you" He told her.

Linda was Jessica's next visitor. Linda told her about their adventures while in America and then she told her about one when they were in America.

_Linda's flashback_

_It was 1997, and a blonde girl sat alone, in the canteen, eating her lunch, she was envious of the brown haired girl, who was laughing with her mates. _

_"Are you ok?" Jessica asked, taking a sip of her water. She didn't know this girl, but she knew that she had to help her out._

_"I'm being bullied " She told her._

_"Oh" Jessica said, she didn't know what else to do. _

_Jessica sat with her. She brought her magazines and gave her money, telling her not to worry about paying her back. _

_End of Linda's flashback. _

* * *

"Adam?" Amelia questioned as she opened the door to her room and saw her step - father standing in the hallway, he looked like he had aged overnight "Are you OK?" She asked, them 3 little words reminded him of Jess.

"Amelia, I have something to tell you, " He told her as he stepped in to the room.

He knew this wasn't going to be easy, Jessica loved her kids and he knew the kids loved her.

She offered Adam a cup of coffee and left it on the table.

"It's about your mum" Adam

"Hey, it's ok" Adam rested his hand on the small of her back and for a moment, Adam saw the 12 - year - old, who had buried her baby brother.

Amelia had been 8 when her father had taken her and Lucas out of the country because of his wife's affair with Adam, she hadn't understood, why her father had done it, all she knew was that her mummy wasn't going to go be with them.

* * *

"I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live even though he dies, " Says The Lord.

"For I am convinced that neither death, nor life, neither angels, nor demons, neither the present or the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us, from the love of God, that is in Christ Jesus our lord "

"Blessed who these who mourn for they will be comforted "

"We are here today to mourn the life of Jessica Harrison. She was a mother, a wife and a nurse "

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We now commit our sisters Jessica's body to the ground.

In the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life..."

Adam stood up and Amelia squeezed his hand in support as he walked up the aisle, the same aisle he had walked up when he had married Jessica, he had been running late and he had promised her that he wouldn't be late.

He unfolded the paper and looked out to the colleagues that had worked with Jessica, they were: Tess, Zoe, Big Mac, Dixie, Rita.

Adam cleared his throat as he began to talk.

_"Jessica was the love of my life. She was a great Nurse and Holby won't be the same without her "_

Linda wiped away tears and Adam stepped down from the alter. Zoe gave a watery smile, she liked Jessica and now she would have no one to gossip with.

* * *

Adam walked in to the darkened house after dropping Linda off at Zoe's apartment, Zoe knew that Linda needed a friend, and suddenly he felt like he wasn't alone.

Adam stopped still and stared, as for there in front of him, there was a young woman, in her late 30's, in a white dress, hair hung lose, holding a baby in her arms, he knew it was Jessica coming to say goodbye to him.

Jessica spoke softly and quietly. "Goodbye Adam "

Adam felt tears in his eyes as he watched her turn and head up the stairs, she stopped and stared at him from the top of them and then disappeared.

"Goodbye Jess" Adam whispered, safe in the knowledge that she was no longer in pain.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I really enjoyed writing it. **

**Next chapter: Cal and Ricky look after Linda's daughter, Sarah - Louise,** **for the night while Linda catches up with her old friend, Jessica, but will the night go as smoothly as Cal expects it too? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan.**

**I've had an idea involving Taylor and Ricky, but it won't be a love triangle with Cal. **


	151. Connie's Cave Challenge

**Well, I've been struggling to write a Connie and Jacob chapter, for a while now and had no inspiration until now. May or may not, include spoilers for tonight's episode.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 152. 

Connie sat in her office, Grace's ultimate on her mind. Zoe had brought her a coffee in, but it just lay there, untouched as she tried to sort out her love life.

_"It's me or Jacob" _

She loved Grace, she did, but she loved Jacob to, this wasn't a fling any more, it was real love and Connie hadn't felt that in a long time, not even with Sam, he was just an immature doctor when she got with him.

* * *

"Mrs Beachuamp " Robyn Miller appeared at her door, and Connie looked sat her, wondering what she wanted.

"Staff nurse Masters and-"

As soon, as she heard the words _"Staff Nurse Masters" _her heart stopped and she raced out leaving Robyn talking to an empty room.

Connie jumped in to the ambulance with Jez and Iain and willed time to go faster to the cave where the accident was.

"Jacob" Connie shouted, walking through the darkened cave .

Connie tried to lift the heavy piece of wood that was trapping Jacob off him, but the man just told her to stop.

"Lean on me" Connie whispered to Jacob, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Jacob was growing tired, but he would never admit it to Connie.

Just then, Connie looked up, a bit of the ceiling looked set to fall, she knew what she had to do, she pushed Jacob out of the way and took the full force of the ceiling as it sent her in to the land of darkness.

* * *

Someone was holding her hand, she wasn't sure who, she was hooked up to a heart monitor, her arm was in a cast, as was her leg.

"Hey sweet cheeks " Jacob murmured, as he saw Connie come round. "You had me scared back there "

Connie then did something she never did, she apologised. "Sorry"

Jacob shook his head, moving strands of hair from her face. "Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks" he cupped her face in his hands as Zoe walked in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, picking up her chart, and flipping through it.

"Dr. Hanna" Connie tried to say, as her mouth was dry, Jacob poured her a glass of water and helped her get it to her lips.

* * *

Connie leaned against Jacob, feeling him run his fingers through her hair as he unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside, sitting on her "soft as butter " couches and switching on the TV that was secured to the wall.

Jacob headed up the stairs and went in to Connie's bedroom, to bring down her duvet and pillows so she didn't have to struggle up and down the stairs.

He placed the pillows behind her head and tucked the duvet around her, heading in to the kitchen to make her something to eat, and by the time he'd returned, food in hand, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Even though, I'm not really a big fan of Connie and Jacob, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Next chapter: Cal and his partner Ricky, babysit a colleagues child, for the might, but will it be the peaceful night Cal had planned? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	152. Chapter 152

**Just a small chapter on what I think will happen between Ethan and Lily when Ethan tells Lily about his disease in tonight's episode.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 153.

Ethan was sat in the staff room, trying to complete his paperwork for Connie as she was expecting it.

"Ethan?" Cal whispered as he walked in.

Ethan didn't look at his brother. Cal sighed. it seemed that Ethan had no desire to talk to him and Cal hated the way, he was shutting him out, but then Cal realised, that is exactly what he did when Matilda was dying.

* * *

Dr. Chow was in the staff room, she had taken her glasses off and was sipping at a glass of water.

"Can we talk?" Ethan requested quietly as he stood in the doorway of the staff room.

"Of course, Ethan " Lily replied quietly.

Lily was the only friend Ethan really had and vice versa, he knew that Lily would be hurt if he didn't tell her. He took a seat next to her.

"You are obviously wondering why I've been distant " He started to say.

"I did wonder, yes " She replied.

"Lilly " Ethan's mouth opened but no sound come out.

Cal looked through the window and realised what Ethan was about to do, he walked in and folded his arms.

"Yes, Dr. Knight?" Lily said in her "professional voice "

Cal ignored Lily and implored his younger brother "Don't do this "

Ethan shook his head, "I have Huntington's disease "

Ethan started to sob, life was so unfair.

Lily awkwardly rubbed his arm, she wasn't known for her "comforting skills "

* * *

Ethan returned to his flat, after his shift had finished and found the small hallway in darkness, he wondered if Cal was at the pub with Max, Lofty and Iain, but his voce suddenly made Ethan jump.

"I told Lily "

Cal nodded. "I saw, mate " He said in a flat voice. He wasn't dissopointed, he just hoped that Ethan would have told him what he was planning to say.

Ethan took a seat on the couch and picked up a magazine, and he stared as his hand started to shake as he turned the page over.

He knew it was a symptom of the condition.

"No, please " He stared.

Cal slide an arm around Ethan's shoulders and held him close.

"Listen, mate, it's all going to be alright " Cal knew all that he could do was comfort him.

* * *

**Second update of the night, thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter: Cal and Ricky babysit Cal's colleague's daughter, but will it be as easy as Cal is expecting it to be? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	153. Scattering Emile

**Just a little something I wrote when I couldn't sleep. Even after I had promised myself that I was taking a break from this story for a while as I felt like I was updating it too fast.**

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 153. 

It seemed with Ethan's recent diagnose, he had decided to throw caution to the wind, to be more like Cal, which meant: getting drunk, picking up women and stumbling through the door of their flat at 3 am with a portion of chips, while Ethan complained the next morning.

"Are you kidding, it's freezing " Cal had to smile when Ethan suggested going in to the water

"Scared?" Ethan replied.

Cal shook his head and opened the door. "Not a chance mate" He replied as he opened the back door and retrieved the urn with Emile's ashes in. He took off his shoes and left them by the car, catching up with Ethan, who had already ran in, unfazed about how cold the water was.

Ethan splashed him with water, much like he had done when they were children, and Ethan would complain to his mum that Cal was being mean to him.

With a look, that only brothers could share, they decided that it was time to scatter Emile's ashes, as he had missed the funeral, Ethan said a few words.

"Sorry, I wasn't at the funeral mum, I was selfish to not say goodbye, I love you, mum "

Cal slide an arm around him as he unscrewed the lid off the urn and shook their mums's ashes in to the air where she was free, no longer in pain and with Matilda, she was looking down on her two boys.

* * *

**Next chapter: Cal and his partner Ricky, look after Linda's daughter, but will it be the peaceful night, that Cal is after? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	154. Cal's toddler experience

**Is-there-somewhere-x: Thank you for the review, I love writing emotional chapters between the boys. **

**tracy's dream: Thank you for the review. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I loved the scene in the episode as well. I like the idea of Emile and Matilda looking out for the boys from above. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I usually struggle at portraying Lily, although, I like the idea of her and Ethan together. **

**Phoebe Nicholson: Is Ricky's friend. **

**Sergeant Emerson: Is a police offer from "Summer Bay"**

**I don't own any of the HA (home and away characters ) but I do own Sarah - Louise. **

**There is a fact in this chapter, which doesn't belong to me, I got it it from "Australian Facts: 44 Facts about Australia. "**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 154. 

Cal was looking forward to a night in, with Ethan and a few beers, a takeaway pizza and a DVD, but it seemed that his plans were ruined when Max asked if he wanted to go for a pint after work. He'd said no and headed home.

"OK?" Asked Cal as he heard a key scrapping in the lock.

"I'm just tired " Replied Ricky, with a yawn, she was a photographer and she had spent all day photographing a house.

Just, then, her phone buzzed, she took it out of her handbag and smiled at her screen - saver, it was a picture of Cal and Casey at the beach. She headed to her inbox and accessed the recent messages.

**"Can you mind Sarah - Louise?"**

**"Sure" **Ricky typed a reply, she didn't know anyone called Linda. She then realised it was probably one of Cal's colleagues. She put her phone down and then walked in to the kitchen to make herself a chamomile tea. She got a mug out of the cupboard and put the chamomile flowers in to a mug, added hot water, she allowed it to infuse and then added lemon. She cupped her hands around the mug and took a sip as she walked in to the living room.

* * *

Over in her flat, Linda was packing the things that her daughter needed while she was with Jessica, the two nurses were going to drop Sarah - Louise at Cal's and then go for a coffee.

* * *

"OK, I'm coming " Ricky walked in to the hallway and unlocked the door.

"Right, " Linda took off her daughters backpack. "Her doll, Britany, is in there, as well, as a spare pair of clothes, juice boxes "

"Sure, " Ricky replied, taking the bag off her and putting it on the floor.

"Be good " Linda bent down and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Why don't we put the Tweenies on?" Ricky suggested as she lifted Sarah - Louise on to the couch and took the TV remote off the coffee table and pointed it at the TV.

"Babe, " Said Ricky as she stood up, Casey in her arms, Cal looked up as she continued. "I'm going for a bath "

"Alright "

Heading out of the living room, Ricky walked up the stairs and in to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath, Ricky turned the taps on and poured bubble bath in to the water.

She walked across the landing to put Casey down in his cot.

While Cal was watching the match that was on TV, Sarah - Louise had got off the couch, took her doll and wandered up the stairs, Ricky had asked Cal to put up the baby gate so that when Casey began to crawl he wouldn't be able to get up and down the stairs on his own.

The girl walked in to the bathroom and leaned over the bath, dropping her doll. When, she tried to grab the doll, she reached over too far and fell in.

Ricky walked across the landing and opened the door.

"Cal!" Ricky screamed.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Cal ran up the stairs when he heard his partner screaming.

Cal walked in to the bathroom to see Sarah - Louise, face down.

He cursed. "Shit "

"Pull her out, " Cal instructed. Ricky did as she was asked. "Put your hands together and pound up and down on her chest, until she breathes or splutters "

"OK" She whispered to herself as she prepared to give the CPR.

Cal called an ambulance.

* * *

"This is Sarah - Louise Andrews, 2 - years - old, found unconscious in the bath, CPR administered at the scene" Paramedics reeled off her medical details.

"RESUS" Said Zoe, she looked at the girl, lying on the stretcher and sighed, as she was the girl's Godmother, when Linda chose to have the girl christened, she had chosen Jessica and Kirsty, but Adam had whisked Jessica off to Paris, and Kirsty had left Holby, due to Warren's death so Zoe had stepped in, as well as Tess and Charlie.

The trolley was rushed to RESUS and Zoe, along with Robyn, were treating her.

* * *

"Miss Sharpe, can you come with me, please?" Ricky turned around to find herself coming face to face with Sergeant Emerson, an officer that she knew only too well.

"Sure " Ricky was in a state of shock. She got in to the car, looking out of the window.

When, she arrived at the station, Emerson opened the door and she got out, staring up at the building, she remembered the last time she was in here, she had admitted to her part in her brothers plan.

Emerson led her in to an empty interview room.

"For the benefit of the tape can you please confirm your name and address?" Emerson asked her, switching on the recorder.

"Erica Sharpe, 3 Olive Hill " She replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Emerson asked her.

"I left the taps on and she fell in to the bath, " Ricky stopped and thought for a moment, she felt bad as it could have been her son, she didn't know what she would do if she lost her, baby, Casey, she had already lost Brax.

"Please continue Miss Sharpe" said Sergeant Emerson.

Ricky nodded. "I went to check on the bath, it's then I discovered the girl lying face down in the bath, I pulled her out and shouted to Cal, he told me what to do. "

"What did you do?" Asked Emerson, making notes in his book.

"Cal told me to place my hands together on her chest and pound up and down until she started breathing again."

Emerson nodded.

* * *

"It's OK" Jessica said to Linda, Linda had just received a call from the hospital informing her that Sarah - Louise was in hospital. Jessica knew that Linda was in no fit state to drive, so she took her friends car keys and drove them to the hospital.

Zoe approached Linda and Jessica, as the doctor in charge of Sarah - Louise's treatment.

"We have put her on a ventilator, which will help her breathe. " Zoe explained, but both Linda and Jessica knew this.

"Can I see her?" Linda asked.

Zoe nodded as she stood up. "Of course "

Linda walked in to the room and choked back a sob as she saw that her daughter was in a child's gown, an IV in her wrist,

Jessica rubbed Linda's arm in support, it was horrible seeing your child in hospital, in pain and not being able to help, it made the parent feel useless.

* * *

Cal drove himself, Ricky back to the hospital. Baby Casey was asleep in his seat, a blanket over him to keep him warm.

"Hey, it's OK, mate " Ricky bounced baby Casey in her arms as she walked in to the hospital.

Cal was the first to spot Linda, she had a furious look on her face.

"Ricky?" She snapped, standing up.

"Yes" Ricky said, shifting baby Casey in to a more comfortable position.

Linda slapped Ricky across the face.

"Oi!" Cal shouted, stepping in front of Ricky.

"Cal, it's OK " Ricky put a hand to her stinging cheek.

Linda jabbed a finger in Ricky's face.

"I'll make sure that you never see your son again, and that you go to prison "

Ricky swallowed, she knew from Brax's experiences with prison, that it was horrible, she had almost gone to prison herself, but her sentence was suspended.

* * *

"Caleb?" Sergent Emerson was back in the interview room, talking to him.

"It's Cal " He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Can you talk me through what happened?" Emerson asked, turning to a clean page in his book.

"Ricky already told you "

Emerson sighed. "I need to hear your version of events "

Cal rubbed a hand over his face. "I was watching the game and the girl got off the couch, heading up the stairs. Next thing I heard was Ricky screaming so I ran up to see what was wrong "

Emerson nodded again. "OK, thank you for your time "

Cal walked out of the station and headed back to the house. He found Ricky curled up on the couch, reading a book.

Wrapping his arm around her Cal placed a kiss in to her hair.

* * *

Jessica knew that Linda shouldn't be alone, so she suggested that Linda come back to her house.

"What if she dies?" Said Linda as the two of them sat in Amelia's bedroom.

"She'll be fine, " Said Jessica, taking a sip of her tea.

Sarah - Louise was special to Linda as she had, had a miscarriage with her ex - fiancé's baby, before coming back to Holby and briefly getting with former doctor Lenny Lyons, who was now up in Brighton. Lenny was unaware that Linda had been pregnant, so it had been up to Jessica to support her through the painful contractions and telling her she was going to be ok.

* * *

Cal and Ricky were in bed, Ethan had offered to take Casey for the night and Ricky had gratefully agreed, Cal had wrapped her in his arms, but Ricky kept shifting.

"Rick?" Cal asked.

Ricky wiped her eyes and looked at Cal. "I kept thinking that, that could have been Casey laying in that hospital bed "

"Hey. Shush. Ethan's got him, he's safe " Cal tried to reassure her.

But Ricky didn't feel reassured. Cal knew what he had to do. Reaching on the side table for his phone, he got Ethan's number up and pressed the green button.

"Hello" Ethan spoke.

"Hey bro, " Cal replied.

"Cal " Ethan replied. "What do you want?"

"Rick wants a word " Cal told him, handing his phone over to his partner.

"Is Casey OK?" Ricky questioned.

Ethan knew how special Casey was to his mum, he was her only child, she was trying with Cal, but they hadn't been successful in getting pregnant. Ricky knew she wanted another child, but she wanted to wait until Casey was a little bit older.

Ethan broke Ricky's thoughts. "He's fine. I'll bring him home in the morning "

"OK. " Ricky replied as she ended the call and handed the phone back to Cal.

* * *

Linda walked in to the hospital. Zoe had given Linda the news that she was waiting for: Sarah -Louise was off the ventilator and was now breathing for herself, with the help of an oxygen mask.

* * *

Jessica dropped Linda back off at her flat and stayed for a cup of tea. She was sitting in her old flat, the flat that she had brought when she had been pregnant with her 3rd child.

* * *

Ethan dropped Casey off at Cal's house.

"Where's Ricky?" Ethan asked.

"Don't know mate " Cal replied, taking Casey out of the car seat and taking him in to the living room as he placed him down on his play mat.

* * *

Ricky grabbed her handbag, Phoebe text her, telling her that she had some news to tell her, Ricky wondered what the news was. She drove to a small café and found Phoebe inside, sitting at a table.

"Hey Phoebe " Ricky kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Hey Rick " Phoebe replied, returning the kiss. "I've got something to tell you "

"What is it?" Ricky asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ash and I broke up. " Phoebe looked down beat for a moment, before looking back up at Ricky.

"I'm sorry Phoebs " Ricky said.

Phoebe smiled. "Kyle and I are back together. "

Ricky was ecstatic for Phoebe. "That's fantastic "

"I should get Case, " Ricky replied as she hugged her friend.

"See you Rick, " Phoebe replied as she headed to her car.

"Bye Phoebe " Ricky replied, heading towards her own car and getting in to it, she put the keys in to the ignition and drove off to the house. She turned the radio on and hummed along to the song.

Inserting the key in the lock Ricky pushed open the door.

Ricky sat down beside Casey, who had stuck a rattle in to his mouth.

That's it Case" Ricky encouraged, holding on to his hands as he walked a few steps across the room. Cal clapped in encouragement as Casey grinned.

Ethan and Cal went for a pint while Ricky invited Phoebe over and she arrived with a bottle of Grant Burge Nebuchadnezzar Shiraz Cabernet Sauvignon. "I thought you could do with some company "

"Sounds great " Ricky smiled as Phoebe stepped in to the house and Ricky walked in to the kitchen to get two glasses.

She placed the glasses down and unscrewed the lid, pouring the liquid in to the two glasses.

Phoebe took a sip of her wine. Before turning to face Ricky.

"Did you know, the city of Melbourne, Australia, used to be called Batmania?" Phoebe said.

"Haha, I never knew that, " Ricky laughed. She was enjoying having Phoebe, here, she didn't say anything to Cal, but she missed her friends.

Phoebe took another sip and laughed along with her friend. "Neither did I; Kyle told me. You know after all the time I was living there when we first met, I didn't know that. "

You seem really happy to be back with Kyle, Phoebs," Ricky smiled.

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad things didn't work out with Ash. I guess it goes to say you never forget your first love,"

Ricky stopped as her mind thought of Brax - she was tired of thinking of Brax: he made his choice. He was her first love, but she had Cal as her priority now: that was her choice.

Through the baby monitor Ricky heard her son's cries. She got up of the couch and headed up the stairs, walking in to hers and Cal's room where Casey was crying in his cot. She soothed him.

"Shush mate" Ricky comforted, holding his hand.

Phoebe walked in to the bedroom.

"He does look like Brax, " Phoebe said, trying to be friendly.

"I don't want to be reminded of Brax, I'm with Cal now " Ricky snapped back.

All she wanted was to forget Brax - the man that had betrayed her.

* * *

Linda took Sarah - Louise to the park as it was her day off and she was getting sick of sitting in, staring at the same four walls.

Linda placed Sarah - Louise in to the swing and began pushing her, gently at first, then she began to go higher.

"Mummy more " She shouted.

Linda smiled.

* * *

"I need some air " Smiled Ricky as she put Casey in his pram, putting his blanket over him, swinging the bag over the handles.

Linda went over to Ricky, she sighed, wondering whether Linda was going to slap her again.

"Coffee?" Linda suggested, wanting to make up for hitting her.

"No " Ricky replied softly, standing up and pushing the pram away.

"I think that tired him out " Said Ricky as she pushed the pram back in to the house.

"Good " Cal wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her up the stairs, Ricky bit her lip as she knew what Cal wanted.

"That was... "

Ricky raked a hand through her hair. "Nice "

"Yep, " Cal replied as he kissed her.

Ricky laughed.

It felt good to laugh, she had, had a rough few days, she thought she would lose baby Casey to the social and that scared her.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, thanks for reading. **


	155. Jessica's Letter To Harry

**Already updated once tonight, but then I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 155. 

Sat at the kitchen table, was Jessica and in front of her was a notepad and a pen. She was never one for writing letters, but she had just come back from visiting Harry at the cemetery.

She picked up a pen and turned to a fresh page in the notepad.

_To Harry, _

_There's not a day I don't think about you, my precious baby boy. _

_You would have been 6 now, I imagine you to be kicking a football around in the garden with Lucas._

_The day, I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked as you weren't planned. But as you grew inside of me, I knew I would love you. _

_There was a minute where you had stopped moving in my stomach, after I had fallen down the stairs. I was worried about you. _

_The minute "H" placed you in my arms, I was overwhelmed with love for the tiny baby in my arms which was you, I promised to love and protect you. Protecting you is what I failed at. _

_When I heard you crying, I knew I had to help you, I crawled through the gap to free you from your car seat. I held you in my arms in a bid to keep you warm, but, I don't know, you slipped. _

_As the car plunged in to the water, I held you tighter in my arms, as you continued to cry. _

_Daddy searched for you in the water, but he couldn't see you, and I somehow knew you were alone, dying and scared. They call it a mothers intuition. _

_A part of me died with you, when you were lowered in to the ground, I wish it had been me. I clutched at your teddy bear, tears stinging the back of my eyes, colleagues sent sympathetic glances my way, but I ignored them. _

_I'm so sorry, I failed you, _

_All my love, _

_Mummy. _

Tears welled up in her eyes, and as she blinked, one fell down her cheek. She wiped it away.

She folded the paper carefully, sealed the envelope and wrote "Harry " on the front of it and slid it in to her handbag and walked in to the hallway to grab her coat off the banister and put it on, zipping it up and leaving the house.

* * *

"Jess?" Her estranged husband's voice made her jump. She turned slowly.

"Adam " She replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

He's my son. She thought, the only response running through her head.

"Right. " He'd caught sight of the envelope that was nestled in between the flowers and soft teddy bears, in blue, which had been Harry's favourite colour.

She knew what he was trying to say.

"It's OK" She replied quietly.

Adam nodded, at a loss of what to say to his estranged wife, he still had feelings for her but he didn't want to pressure her in to getting back together as he realised there was a chance that she could have moved on.

"Coffee?" He asked. stuffing his hands in to his pockets and leading the way out.

"Sure " She replied, walking behind him.

They sat in silence as Adam ordered them both a hot chocolate, it was cold outside.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked as he returned to their table.

"I'm fine " She whispered back.

"Good " He replied, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Both ignoring the main topic.

Harry.

But they would always love him.

* * *

**I found the letter quite difficult to write, as she's never written anything in the show. **

**For anyone who didn't know, H stood for Harry, he was a friend of Jessica's and he delivered her baby. **


	156. Cal's Letter To Matilda

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review, as you know I love writing Cal and Ricky chapters. **

**For this chapter: Ethan doesn't have the gene, Cal never tracked down Emile, it's set when Cal thought that Matilda was his. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 156. 

Cal sat in his bedroom, Ethan was in work, both boys wanted to keep busy as it was Matilda's 1st birthday. Cal had thought that he would be able to spend it with her, but now she was, in the care of strangers after Taylor had been arrested.

He decided, even though, writing wasn't his strong point that he was going to write her a letter. He headed out of this room, and walked in to Ethan's, he knew that Ethan wouldn't mind if he helped himself to some paper and a pen. Taking the items back in to his room, he started to write.

_"Dear Matilda, _

_You don't know me, so I think I had better introduce myself to you. My name is Caleb Knight,_ _and for a while, I thought I was your daddy, but it turned out I wasn't. _

_But in the few short weeks you were with me, I had grown to love you and had nicknamed you "Toad " But Ethan said I couldn't call you that, but I ignored him. _

_The day the DNA results come through, I was convinced you were mine, so I didn't open the envelope. _

_But, at home, with you lay in your mosses basket, asleep, Ethan convinced me to open the results, saying that I needed to know. _

_I remember what he said "Cal " He started. "She's not yours " _

_In my hearts of my hearts, I knew you weren't mine, I just didn't want to believe it. _

_That night, after Ethan and I had hugged and kissed you, a nice lady came and took you away, I went out to the car with her and it broke my heart to see you cry. "Daddy's here, " I had whispered, but then I remembered._

_As I headed back in to the flat, there were reminders of you everywhere: Your cot, your teddy, your dummy, your clothes. I binned that all as Ethan looked at me in alarm. "You don't have to do that now, Cal "He had said._

_I barley stopped. "I do, Ethan " _

_"No, no, you don't " Ethan said, standing up. _

_I crumbled in to his arms and cried for my little girl. _

_I miss you and love you, Matilda, don't forget that. _

_All my love, Cal. _

_X"_

* * *

Cal posted the letter even though he knew there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to understand it.

Ethan walked in to the flat, and put down his bag, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up. "Hey Cal "Said Ethan.

Cal ignored his brother. "Cal?" Ethan questioned.

"I wrote a letter to Matilda, " Cal replied.

"Oh, Cal " Ethan sighed, he knew what that that little girl had meant to Cal, to both of them, but he had thought that Cal had got over having Matilda, taken away from them.

"I need her to know I loved her" Cal replied.

Ethan sat down beside his brother. "She knew that Cal. She knew that you loved her. "

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	157. Zoe's POV

**May include spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the episode. Includes some past characters. **

**Sweet - as - honey: I'm really glad you liked the letter. I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the review. **

**Is-there-somewhere: Thank you for the review.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 157 

Zoe's POV. 

After a tiring day at work, I head to my apartment, intending on pouring myself a large glass of red, I slipped off my heels and put them down by the couch, walking in to the kitchen. I pick up my phone, see a couple of messages, but I'm not sure who they are from as it is an unknown number.

As, I walk in to the ED the next day, only Connie is aware that it is my last shift, I see my husband and shot him a smile, feeling relieved when he returns my grin, but I know I have to tell him I'm leaving.

"Max, have you got a minute?" I ask, when grabbing a coffee from the staff room. He nods at me.

I tighten my grasp round the mug.

"What is it, Zo?" He asks, coming closer to me, so close that I can smell him. I long to kiss him, but I know I can't put it off.

"Max" I say as I take a deep breath. "I'm leaving "

"What?" He asks.

"I'm leaving" I repeat again.

"Why?" Max then asks.

"I need a fresh start " I sigh. "After.." I trail off, the memory of my wedding day betrayal fresh in my mind again.

"Zoe, I know " Max touches my shoulder and then pulls me in for a hug, I lean in to him, inhaling his scent. I open the door and Ethan, Cal, Rita, Charlie, Tess, Robyn are all standing in the corridor, with a banner saying "Good Luck Zoe "

"How did you guys know" I questioned.

Connie spoke. "I told them "

"Didn't think we'd let you go without saying goodbye, did you?" Charlie laughed.

I blink back tears, the ED had been my home for the past 8 years and here I was leaving it, but I deserved a fresh start.

I look at who had got out of the taxi and gasped: My two best friends: Jessica and Linda, who I hadn't seen in a while, they were both off on an adventure, after Linda had left the second time, Jessica had got back in touch with Linda, who had refused her offer of her coming back to America, saying she wanted to stay with Denise.

"What are you two doing here?" I laughed, after I had hugged each of them.

"Heard you were leaving, " Smiled Linda.

I looked around. "I am " I confirmed.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked.

"I need a fresh start, " I replied, heading to my car, but Linda grabbed my arm. There was another taxi and a handsome stranger was climbing out of it, with the help of a walking stick, my heart skipped a beat. Was this who I thought it was?

"Nick," I gasped, my hand going to my mouth.

"Hello Zoe " He replied calmly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm here to take you with me "

I spluttered. "What?"

"Me and you; we belong together "

Once upon a time, I would have believed that was true, but since he had left, I had married Max, I was technically still "Mrs Walker "

"Zoe?" Nick asked, noting my silence.

I walk over to Max, who is now leaning on the wall, smoking a cigarette. "Hey " I smile.

"Hey, " He smiles back.

I take off my wedding and engagement rings and place them in his hand.

"Kee- "

"No, Max, " I interrupt. "Give them to someone who deserves them " I lean up and kiss his cheek, aware it will be for the last time. "Goodbye Max" I say as I back away from him. I get in to the taxi with Nick, after hugging Jessica and Linda again.

In the taxi, I rest my head on Nick's shoulder as it takes us on to a new life.

"Was that Zoe?" Robyn questions her step - brother. Max nods, he'd been watching the taxi. "Where is she going?"

"She's left Robyn "

"Are you OK with that?" Robyn starts walking.

Max nodded. "Yeah "

* * *

Nick and I arrived at the airport and I grab our luggage as he puts an arm around me. I'm back in the arms I should be.

* * *

**Well, this was just something random that popped in to my head, I quite like writing Zoe in POV, as well as Jessica and possibly Adam. Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing it. **


	158. Ricky's Baby Terror

**Touches on a touchy subject. Well, I consider it a touchy subject, but also one that hasn't been done before (to my knowledge ) and I thought it would be a good idea. **

**Please don't read if you think you'll get upset. **

**For this chapter: Ethan doesn't have the gene, Cal never had little Matilda and Matilda was their mum, instead of Emile.**

**I know I updated this Saturday night, but since I had this ready, I decided to update this again. **

**Adam: Is Ricky's older brother, who took revenge on Ricky by holding her hostage when he realised that she was falling in love with Brax. **

**Sergeant Emerson: A police officer from "Summer Bay "**

**Jamie: Adam's son, Ricky's nephew. Briefly mentioned.**

**Ricky doesn't have Casey.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 158. 

"Maybe we should go and get you checked out, " Said Cal, concern in his voice as he put his hand against her forehead, Ricky had been in bed for the past few days, fighting what she had thought was a common cold, but she was burning up as well and even though he was a doctor, Cal realised he didn't want to see somebody he loved in pain.

"Cal, I'm fine " She told him, taking the glass of water off the table and taking a sip and then falling back on to the pillows. Cal stroked her hair back off her forehead.

Cal shook his head and climbed on the bed beside her, she was sweating.

But when he caught Ricky hurrying to the bathroom and bending down in front of the toilet, he had made his mind up. He headed down stairs and got the thermometer out of the medical bag that Ethan kept, for once he was grateful and he found what he was looking for.

Returning to their bedroom, Cal placed the thermometer under her arm and sat by her.

"Cal" Ricky moaned as Cal the thermometer out from underneath her arm and looked at the reading. "38. 8"

Cal started the car and concentrated on driving as Ricky rested her forehead against the cool glass.

When they reached the car park, Cal got out of his side and went to Ricky's side, he undid her belt and gave her his hand. She leant against him. Cal spotted Zoe. "Is there an empty cubicle?"

"Sure Cal " She responded, opening the curtains to the cubicle as Cal lay Ricky on the bed.

Noticing her arm was shaking Cal lay a hand on her arm.

Zoe walked in to the cubicle, tests results in her hands. "Your pregnant "

"Do you know how far I am?" She asked.

Zoe looked at the stick. "6 months "

She looked up, stunned.

"You should tell Cal, " Zoe gave her a piece of advice.

Ricky nodded. "I know "

Zoe stood up from the bed. "Congratulations " She told Ricky.

"Cheers" She replied, softly as she leaned up from the bed, getting her jacket and handbag and swinging her legs over the bed and left the cubicle.

As she started walking towards her car, she felt a presence behind her and increased her walking.

"It's Ricky, isn't it " Smiled a woman, winding the window down.

"Yes" She said, arching an eyebrow, wondering what the woman wanted with her.

The woman got out of the car and walked behind her, Ricky felt this uneasy feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Let me go!" She pleaded, she heard a harsh laugh which sounded like a woman's, as she produced a clothe and tied it around her mouth.

Then, everything went black as Ricky had been hit on the head.

Taylor turned to her accomplice and smirked.

* * *

Muffled voices was all she heard when she come to. She appeared to be lying on a bed, handcuffed, with her feet bound too; she was completely immobile.

Even though her blindfold had been removed, she was still struggling to see as her eyes were unfocussed from the lack of light, she blinked a few times.

"Hello sis "

There was a voice Ricky thought she wouldn't be hearing again. What the hell was Adam doing out of prison?

He explained as he walked closer to her "I escaped "

Ricky felt sick, this man sitting beside her wasn't her brother, he was an imposter, her brother had died in a car crash.

Taylor held a bottle of water to her mouth and Ricky gulped it thirstily, but all too soon, Taylor snatched it away.

"We are ready " Taylor smiled a wicked smile as she walked back in to the room.

"What?" Ricky asked, there was fear in her voice, which her brother noticed, he smirked, as Taylor come in to the room. She sat down on the bed and ordered Adam to untie her.

"No. " Ricky whispered as she realised what Taylor was about to do.

* * *

"Where is she, Ethan?" Cal bombarded his brother with questions about where his partner might be. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Cal" Ethan felt helpless as he watched Cal pace up and down the room, a frown on his face.

_"Rick, pick up, please, I'm worried "_ Cal spoke in to the receiver.

"Cal, we'll find her, I promise " Ethan said.

Cal grabbed his coat and Ethan heard the door slam. He had an inkling he knew where his brother was going and went after him.

Cal walked up to the desk. "I'd like to report a missing person "

"Sorry, sir" Sergeant Emerson said. "We can't do anything as Miss Sharpe hasn't been missing for 48 hours"

"Dam it " Cal declared, as Ethan put a hand on his arm, but Cal shrugged him off.

_"Hi, this is Ricky, sorry I can't take your call right now "_

Cal sighed, shutting his phone.

Ethan took his brothers phone and decided to leave a message.

_"Ricky, it's Ethan. Stop messing my brother about, he doesn't deserve it!"_

Cal stared at Ethan, it wasn't often that the usually mild doc lost his temper.

* * *

Taylor picked up Ricky's phone and accessed her messages.

"Cal's desperate " She said, once she'd listened to the messages.

"Hi Cal " She whispered, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Taylor" Cal spat from the other side of the line.

"Cal-" Ricky's terrified scream was cut shut by a hand being clapped over her mouth.

Cal turned to Ethan in shock "She's alive "

Ethan nodded at Cal.

Now, all Cal had to do was find her. He grabbed his car keys and jogged from the house.

* * *

Taylor cleaned the instruments that she would need as she walked in to the room.

"Taylor, please don't do this!" Ricky shouted, she was feeling weak and extremely dehydrated.

Taylor cut in to Ricky's stomach and pulled the baby out.

Ricky looked at the baby, it had brown eyes, like Cal's, it had a brown layer of fat on it, but to Ricky, she looked perfect.

"Mummy's here" Taylor whispered, picking the baby up.

"She's not yours " Ricky said quietly.

* * *

"Adam, please don't take her " She pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks, her baby needed her, Adam wrapped the baby up in a blanket that Taylor handed him.

Adam scoffed. "You don't deserve to be a mum, Ricky "

"And what about Jamie?" Ricky retaliated. Adam's face darkened, she knew not to mention his son. He slapped her across the face.

Watching Adam and Taylor, leave with her baby, broke her heart, but she knew that she had to try and get help. Getting off the bed, her body filled with pain as she walked over to the window, blood dripped on to the floor.

"Help!" Ricky screamed, fiddling with the windows, managing to catch her wrists on the latch.

Ethan was on his way home, when he heard a woman screaming, he looked around, and seen no one in the dark, but then he looked up, caught sight of a woman's reflection through a window. He walked towards the open door and cautiously walked inside.

"Ricky?" Ethan said.

"Help me" she begged, as she almost fell in to his arms, Ethan struggled to take her weight.

"What... happened?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know " She felt sick to her stomach as she lied, but she knew briefly of Cal's relationship with Taylor, she had conned the brothers out of all their cash.

Ethan rang for an ambulance and sat by her as he looked around; the room looked like a war zone there was blood, medical instruments.

He tapped her face in a bid to keep her in consciousness. "Stay with me, Rick " He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and rang an ambulance.

"Ambulance service " A man shouted, and Ethan was relieved to realise it was Jeff.

"Up here, Jeff " Ethan replied.

"What happened here, mate?" Jeff asked, as he unzipped his medical kit and got out an oxygen mask, putting it over her face. Dixie went to get the spinal board.

"She was bleeding "

Jeff nodded as Dixie come back with the spinal board and slipped it under her back, putting a head collar on her and putting a blanket over her.

The two paramedics lifted the spinal board up and carried it out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, putting her in to the ambulance.

* * *

Dixie pushed the double doors open.

"This is Erica Sharpe, 27, found in a distressed state, KOE'D, BP 60/ 90. GSC 2, SAT's are 97% " Said Dixie as she wheeled the stretcher in to the ED.

"RESUS" Said Zoe as she walked alongside the trolley.

"On 3 please " Zoe announced as she picked up a side of the spinal board and moved it across on to the bed.

"Cal, you know you can't treat her, " Zoe said, as she looked up to see Cal.

Cal didn't care. "I'm staying. " He told Zoe firmly, taking her hand.

"She needs a blood transfusion, " Zoe stated as there was more blood staining the sheets.

"I'll donate " Said Cal.

"Cal, you need to be tested, " Said Zoe.

Cal nodded, but Ethan tried to talk him out of it, but Cal stayed firm saying that he would do the same if it was him.

Cal walked in to the staff room.

"Thank you, " Cal said, sincerely.

"What for?" Ethan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"You saved her life. "

Ethan blushed. "Anyone would have done the same "

But Cal shook his head. "No, they wouldn't "

* * *

"The police will want to interview Ricky " Zoe informed Cal as she headed in to the cubicle, she was waiting for a bed to transfer Ricky up to a ward so that she could get some rest.

"It can wait, Zoe, she's been through enough " Cal whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Cal, it's fine " Ricky whispered as Zoe left them both to it.

Cal tutted, making it clear that he wasn't happy with her choice, but he helped her off the bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her as he helped her out of the cubicle, she had refused to go in a wheelchair.

Sergeant Emerson was waiting for her in Zoe's office. "Take a seat, Miss Sharpe " Ricky sat down. "What's this crime, you'd like to report "

"An abduction " She replied.

Emerson nodded, turning to a fresh page in his book.

"I was about to tell Cal, I was pregnant when a car pulled up and asked me my name, next thing I know was, I was being thrown in to the back of a car. "

"Thank you for your time " Emerson told her.

Ricky nodded, and made her way out of the office.

Ricky was asleep, the only sound was the beeping go the heart monitor. Cal picked up her hand and squeezed it tight. Seeing her eyes drift shut, Cal ran his fingers through her hair.

"Here" Cal looked up to see Ethan holding out a plastic cup.

"Thanks bro, " Cal said as he stretched and took the cup, taking a sip.

_"No!"_

Cal stared as he heard a shout and then he realised that Ricky was shouting in distress. He sat on the bed beside her, opening his arms. "Shh, it's ok, baby "

Ricky buried her face in his chest as Cal stroked her hair.

* * *

Zoe walked in to the room the next morning to find Cal sleeping on the chair. Ricky was sat on the bed, cross legged, having just woken up, the baby who didn't have a name, was in a crib. It was the first time Cal had seen the child, both mum and baby were being kept in for observation.

"She needs a name" Cal said.

"Yeah" She replied, reaching for the jug of water and trying to pour it in to the glass, but her hands were shaking. Cal noticed and put their daughter in the plastic crib, before pouring the water in the glass and helping her take small sips.

"What about Amelia?" Cal suggested.

"Fine " Ricky replied.

Cal grinned. "Welcome to the world, Amelia Knight!"

Zoe walked back in to the room, with a concerned look on her face. Cal looked at her.

"Your CT's come back with bruising on the brain, Ricky. We'll monitor you for a while. "

All, Ricky wanted to do was go home.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Cal asked as he walked in to the kitchen, the day after she had been discharged.

Ricky pushed him away from her as she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist.

She showed Cal the letter, he unfolded it and began to read:

**Dear Miss Erica Sharpe, **

**I am writing to inform you a date for the trial has been set for the 24th of April. **

**Your sincerely, **

**David Robson, **

**Solicitor. **

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the letter, she didn't want to face Taylor or Adam again.

"Hey," Cal grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight. "It's going to be fine, baby, "

"I'm just nervous Cal " Ricky whispered.

Cal nodded in understanding as he opened his arms, Ricky sunk in them in relief.

* * *

When the day of the trial came round, Cal realised that Ricky wasn't in bed, he bent in to the cot and lifted his daughter up, one of Ricky's neighbor, Marilyn had agreed to come and mind the baby, Ricky didn't tell her what she needed her for. Marylin had arrived and cooed over their daughter.

The drive to the court was silent and Cal knew that Ricky was scared.

"I now call Miss Erica Sharpe to the stand. " Announced the judge.

Cal looked at Ethan and gulped as Ricky stood and walked towards the witness stand, her legs felt like jelly.

She was told to place her hand on the bible and repeat what the scribe told her.

"I swear the evidence, I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth " Ricky stated as she took her hand off the bible and prepared herself for the questions that were coming her way.

"Can you tell the court what happened, please, Miss Sharpe?"

Ricky nodded, collecting her thoughts together. "I was about to tell Caleb that I was pregnant. I headed out in to the car - park and to my car when I heard a woman pull up beside me, she asked me my name and then forced me in to the car "

Ricky returned to her seat, next to Cal, who squeezed her hand supportively. "Well done, I'm proud of you "

While they waited, for the verdict to be announced Cal got Ethan and Ricky a coffee. Ethan looked at Ricky in concern as she seemed to be staring in to space.

All, too soon, they were informed that they had to return to the room.

"Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree on?" Asked the judge

"We have your honour " Said the main person, standing up.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" The judge asked.

"Guilty "

Ricky wept with relief.

"Adam Sharpe you have been sentenced to life imprisonment. Taylor, you have been sentenced to a high security prison" Said the judge.

Cal wiped away her tears, murmuring:

"Rick, it's over, you don't have to worry anymore "

Ricky managed a weak smile for him. "Thank you "

"What for?" Cal asked.

"For being there for me" Ricky replied.

Cal shook his head. "Anytime"

He took her home and Cal paid Marilyn, Ricky tried to relax by having a bath, but her mind was working overtime and she couldn't find a way to switch off. She climbed out of the bath and went in to the bedroom, putting on one of Cal's tee - shirts.

Cal was lying on the couch when she got downstairs, Amelia was resting on Cal's chest, Ricky stood in the doorway and looked over at them, he seemed to be so good with her.

"I can't Cal " She cried, once she had sat down, Cal had passed her Amelia and she had held the baby at arms length.

"Listen to me" Cal took a seat on the couch, next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It'll take time "

"I know " She replied, placing Amelia in her mosses basket.

* * *

The next morning, Ricky woke up alone, Cal had gone to play a game of pool with Max on his day off while Ethan had gone to the library to research more in to a paper he was writing for Zoe.

Guessing that Cal had purposely left them alone, she knew that she would have to tend to her wailing child. She reached over and rocked her in her arms, she quietened down.

"Shh" She murmured, rocking her.

Cal sat down next to her.

"Where have you been?" Ricky questioned.

"I went the pub after playing pool "

"Cal " Sighed Ricky, she could do with his support.

Ricky decided to go and visit Adam in prison to put her mind at rest.

"Where are you going?" Cal asked.

"I'm going to see Adam" She stated, she needed him to see that she wasn't scared of him.

"Erica Sharpe, " She told the guard. The guard found her name, ticked it off and then searched her, she opened her handbag to see that she wasn't carrying anything that she didn't need to have.

"I shouldn't have used you the way I did, I know that " Adam told her.

"Words don't mean much to me Adam " She knew that Adam was now out of her life and she was relieved about that.

When the visit come to an end, Ricky walked out, feeling a sense of relief wash over. She unlocked her car and got in, driving away.

"How was it?" Cal asked, handing her, her mug and she curled her legs underneath her.

"It was fine," She admitted slowly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Want to talk?" Cal asked.

"No " Ricky whispered as she reached for a magazine on the table and flicked through it. Cal bit his lip and walked in to the kitchen.

"How's Ricky?" Ethan asked, standing in the kitchen.

Cal sighed. "She doesn't want to talk "

"Neither did you when mum was dying " Ethan reasoned.

"That was different " Cal said.

"Um?" Ethan nodded as Cal picked up the baby monitor and headed up the stairs to see his daughter.

"Hello, you " Cal cooed as he lifted her up along with her teddy and blanket and took her downstairs to let Ricky have a cuddle with their daughter.

As he placed their daughter gently in to her arms, Ricky stared at him with wide eyes. Cal stroked her arm reassuringly.

Baby Amelia whimpered for a while before giving a yawn and settling in to her mothers arms.

"See?" Cal said, quietly. "She likes you "

Ricky shook her head and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Ow " Cal looked hurt as he rubbed his elbow.

Ricky laughed. She placed their daughter in to her crib and put her blanket over her as she looked at Cal, resting her head on his lap, he stroked her hair and she sighed blissfully, Adam and Taylor couldn't hurt her or Cal anymore and she was relieved, now she had Amelia and Cal.

Cal suddenly had an idea, quickly making something up about going to see Ethan about their late mothers will, he was out the door. He text Ethan, who met him, in town.

"Your not thinking of proposing, are you?" Ethan asked quietly.

Cal shook his head. "No. But I want her to know that she can trust me"

Ethan nodded as they entered the shop. Cal wanted something that Ricky could treasure for ever.

After looking for a while, and listening to the advice, an assistant had offered him and Ethan, Cal took his time and checked the amount of money he had in his wallet, he then found it, it was perfect. Ethan drove them home.

Cal walked through the house, in to the living room where he found Ricky sitting on the couch, reading a book. She smiled at Cal as he walked in, and then got down on one knee. There was only one reason a man got down on one knee and Ricky didn't think she was ready for it. She watched as Cal got a small black box out of the bag, and opened it.

"Cal" Ricky's eyes widened, she wasn't ready for marriage.

"It's not what you think, Rick " Cal quickly said.

It was a Pandora ring, as July was her birth month, in the middle was a green stone, Cal slid it on her finger.

Wrapping her arms around her partner Ricky kissed him, she knew he was the real deal. He would protect her and Amelia and that's all she wanted, was for their daughter to have a happy and healthy upbringing.

* * *

**Next chapter: Feeling unable to deal with his diagnose, Cal encourages Ethan to sign up to one of Holby's dating websites, but who will Ethan encounter? **


	159. Meeting Ricky

**This was an idea that I had as some of you have probably noticed by now, I like writing for Cal and Ricky and have posted the majority of their one - shots in "The Secret Life Of Casualty" but then I figured they deserved their own story. If nobody like this, I will take it down and maybe continue to post them. I will probably still post them in the other one, though. **

**Ricky doesn't have her son, nor is she pregnant. **

**In some of these, Cal and Ricky will be friends, in other chapters, they will be together. **

**Here's the first one. **

**I already uploaded this in my new story, but I decided to put it up here as well. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 159. 

Cal watched Ricky with admiration as she ran down to the waters edge, holding her surf board, above her head. There was a woman who knew what she wanted.

She pushed her board in to the water after securing the strap to her foot, and waited for a wave. When one came, she took it like the pro she was, her ex - partner Brax had taught her.

"Want me to teach you?" Ricky offered as she noticed Cal was staring at her as she rooted in her beach bag for a bottle of water, it was important to keep hydrated after a surf.

Cal laughed. "What?"

"To surf " Ricky clarified.

Cal liked the sound of that challenge. "Yeah "

Cal took off his top and pants, so he was just in his shorts.

"You lie on your front and paddle through the waves. " She told demonstrating with her board.

"That's it " She told with a smile, it could be hard if you had never surfed before, but as Cal went through the waves, Ricky admired his skill.

"Drink?" Cal asked, when they were drying off with their towels.

"Sure" Ricky replied as the two of them headed off the beach and to the surf club where you could get juices and smoothies.

Cal paid for his and Ricky's drinks, like a gentleman. He didn't really know Ricky, he had come to Australia for a fresh start, after Ethan had passed away from Huntington's Disease, Cal had been devastated, Charlie had supported him at the funeral, but Cal couldn't believe he wouldn't see his brother "Nibbles" anymore.

"How long have you lived in Australia?" Cal asked, his new friend.

"I moved here when I was 18. " She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Cal nodded. "Cool "

Ricky smiled as Cal offered to walk her home. She thanked him and he gave her his number, saying she could call him anytime she wanted a friendly ear.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short, it was just to start me off. Thank you for reading. Prompts are welcome, but they will have to include Ricky. **


	160. Ethan's shocking discovery

**I wasn't going to update this tonight, but then I decided to, I should have another update soon. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 160. 

Ethan stared at the test results, he couldn't believe his eyes, was this possible? It seems like he didn't have the disease.

"Dr. Knight, can I have a word?" Ethan had numbly found his way to the cubicle where Cal was treating, no flirting with his female patient.

"The results are wrong " Ethan said shakily.

"What?" Cal asked. He snatched up the letter.

**"Dear Doctor Ethan Hardy, **

**I'm afraid I have some news for you. **

**Due to your recent blood test where you underwent testing for the Huntington's Disease, with Doctor Caleb Knight, you were revealed to have the gene, it seems the lab got yours and Caleb's results mixed up. It is not you who has inherited the gene, it is your brother Caleb. **

**I am sorry for any distress this may have caused you and your brother. " **

"Oh, God " Cal was trembling. Of course, he was relieved that Ethan didn't have it.

"What do we do?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Nothing " Cal suddenly seemed to come to a decision. "We carry on as normal "

"But Cal "

"But nothing " Cal cut him off.

Ethan recognised the signs, the same signs that he used when he thought he had the disease.

Cal was shutting down, refusing to acknowledge it.

"Cal, let me help you " Ethan tried to call, but Cal had already left the department, he was running, and running so he didn't have to deal with it.

* * *

**Just something rand****om that I come up with. Thanks for reading. **


	161. Chapter 161

**Guys, I don't normally ask for reviews, but it would be nice to know what you guys think of my writing. Thank you. Second update of the night. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 161. 

Lily sat on the bench outside the ED, Ethan was walking up the path, when he turned to Cal "I'm just going to see Lily. "

Cal simply shrugged.

"Are you OK?" Ethan asked.

"My mum's dead " Lily confided quietly.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry " Ethan felt Lily's pain as he had recently lost Emile.

Ethan wanted to comfort her, but Lily stood up and put her glasses back on her face. "I have to get back to work " She said, quietly.

"OK" Said Ethan with a small smile.

Lily didn't stop working, not even when Zoe ordered her to take a break, keeping busy helped her to keep her mind off the fact she'd lost her mum, just weeks after her father.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Ethan asked Lilly.

She nodded shyly as she followed him in to the staff room, Ethan opened his locker and got out his wallet as the two headed up to the canteen.

Lily ordered a coffee and a sandwich as did Ethan, but he swapped his for a tea.

"This is nice " Ethan said quietly.

Lily nodded

Ethan smiled, it was nice to have friends.

* * *

**Just another random chapter. I tried to ** **get Lily to talk in Chinese, but I couldn't find the words to translate what I needed. **


	162. Ethan's dating experience

**Ethan has Huntington's disease after Emile passed it down to him.**

**Ricky doesn't have her son.**

**CLbloom: Thank you for the review.**

**txnightalive: I'm not a fan of Lofty and Dylan together, but I will attempt it. Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 162. 

_Tremors._

_Difficulty in learning new information._

_Not sleeping very well. _

Soon, Ethan knew these symptoms would be a part of him. He shut the lid on the laptop and stood up as his brother, Cal entered the room.

"You need fun, in your life, mate " He said.

"Fun?" Ethan didn't know how he felt about this.

"Yes, fun" Cal said, as they walked from the department, to their flat.

"What kind of fun?" Ethan questioned, his and Cal's definition of fun was different: Cal's was chatting up women and Ethan's was reading a good book, something which Cal teased him about.

Cal grinned. "Online dating"

Ethan almost spat out his drink, he didn't want to talk to a total stranger, he was afraid his stutter might reappear.

"Oh, no " Ethan shook his head.

"Come on, Nibbles, it's easy " Cal was already reaching for his brothers laptop and logging in.

Ethan didn't know what to expect.

Soon, Cal passed the laptop over to him and Ethan read the profile that Cal had set up for him.

_Ethan Hardy_

_Age: 27._

_Hobbies: Reading, looking after ill people. _

Ethan looked at Cal, his brother could be making him sound like a loser.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Den " Ricky picked op her laptop, and switched it on. The two friends were sat on the couch in Ricky's flat, the two had opened a bottle of wine.

"Brax would want you to move on, " Denny said, she knew what a tough time Ricky had when through when Kat told her that her partner was dead.

"I know" Ricky replied, biting her lip, but she knew that Denny was right, she had to move on, she followed the instructions she needed to, to set up her profile.

_Erica Sharpe. _

_Age: 26. _

_Hobbies: I like surfing, going for a pint and meeting up with friends. _

* * *

Ethan logged in to his profile on his break, the next morning and saw that he had a private message. He clicked on it.

_"Erica would like to request a date with you". _

Ethan's mouth dropped open, as he clicked on her profile picture, Long blonde hair, slim, but curvy, with blue eyes, she seemed more Cal's type than his, did this woman have something wrong with her, nobody willing went on a date with Ethan, Cal usually paid them.

"I've got a date " Ethan said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Whoa, go Nibbles " Cal cheered.

* * *

Ethan felt nervous, he was meeting this stranger, he was wearing a blue shirt, with jeans, and trainers.

The two were meeting in a café, for their first date.

"I'm Ricky "

"Hi Ricky, " Ethan replied, standing up and shaking her hand. "I'm Ethan, it's nice to meet you "

Ricky sat down. "You too "

"Can I get you a drink?" Ethan asked, being polite.

"A white wine, please "

"OK" Ethan stood up and headed to the bar, while Ricky waited.

When Ethan returned to their table with their drink, Ricky thanked him.

"What do you do?" Ricky asked.

"I'm a doctor. " Ethan replied. "You?"

"I'm a photographer " Ricky replied; photography was her passion, she had got her first camera as a birthday present off her brother and she had started taking pictures of things that interested her, then she did a course, teaching her all about the different things about photography, then she started as a professional.

Ethan nodded.

After they had finished their drinks, they went for a walk, Ethan's arm around her waist.

"Well, how was it?" Cal asked as Ethan let himself in to the flat that the brothers shared.

"I've asked her out again" Ethan said, hanging his coat up.

"Good for you, Nibbles "

For their second date, Ethan had taken Ricky on a picnic in the park.

"Ricky, I have something I need to tell you" Ethan started to say, he was worried about how she would react.

"OK"

"I have Huntingsons disease"

"What's that?" Ricky asked, quietly.

Ethan wished he had Cal with him.

"Ethan?" Ricky prompted.

"It is a neurodegenerative genetic disorder that affects muscle coordination and leads to mental decline and behavioral symptoms. Symptoms of the disease can vary between individuals and affected members of the same family, but usually progress predictably. The earliest symptoms are often subtle problems with mood or cognition. A general lack of coordination and an unsteady gait often follow. As the disease advances, uncoordinated, jerky body movements become more apparent, along with a decline in mental abilities and behavioral symptoms. Physical abilities gradually worsen until coordinated movement becomes difficult. Mental abilities generally decline into dementia. Complications such as pneumonia, heart disease, and physical injury from falls reduce life expectancy to around twenty years from the point at which symptoms begin. Physical symptoms can begin at any age from infancy to old age, but usually begin between 35 and 44 years of age "

"Oh "

Ethan didn't look up from staring at the flowers ( that were irritating his allergies) as he mumbled. "I understand if you want to leave "

"Ethan. " Ricky said softly. "I want to be here for you "

Ethan wiped his nose and eyes, Ricky handed him a tissue from her handbag. "You do?"

"I do " She replied, she may have only just met him, but she didn't want to give up on any potential romance that she saw in this sweet man.

Ethan smiled at her as they cleared away the plates and cups (plastic ones)

Taking her hand, Ethan saw her home like a true gentleman. She kissed him on the cheek, as a thank you for looking after her, smiling when she saw he was blushing, she found it cute.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I don't know how these dating websites work, so I kind of made it up. Really, really enjoyed writing this one. **

**Next chapter: Dylan and Lofty have an argument, will Robyn make Dylan see that he has upset Lofty, and will Dylan apologise to the curly - haired nurse?.**


	163. Ethan's earache

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 163. 

Ethan couldn't believe it, he had earache. He hadn't had earache since he was a child, and Matilda had taken time off from her job as a cleaner at Ethan's school to look after him.

"Ready, Nibbles?" Cal shouted up the stairs, he was for once, the first one ready.

Ethan groaned to himself, he loved his job, he loved helping people get better. "Ethan" He heard Cal call louder and he pulled the duvet off him and swung his legs over the side, they felt wobbly, all he wanted to do was fall back in to bed and try and sleep away his ear trouble.

"I'm coming Cal " He pleaded weakly as he stood up from the from bed and took a few wobbly

Cal, getting tired of waiting as he knew that Zoe would shout at him if he was late, one more time, walked up the stairs to see what was keeping his brother so long,

"What's up?" He asked, concern that he didn't usually show, seeping in to his voice.

Ethan looked at Cal, his voice tiny and pathetic, which Cal usually mocked him for it. "I've got earache "

"Poor, Nibbles " Cal mocked him while Ethan glared at him. Cal told him to call, him if he needed anything and then he went to off to work, covering for Ethan when Zoe asked where he was.

Soon, it was home time for Cal, but instead of going the pub with Max, Lofty and Jack, like he usually did, he refused, going to see how Ethan was, instead. He signed out of the ED, shoved his jacket on and headed out in to the car park, starting the walk to his and Ethan's flat. He got his key out of his pocket, inserted it in to the lock and twisted it, heading inside. He shut the door behind him and hung up his coat on the banister and walked in to the kitchen, making his brother a drink. Once, he'd made it, he took it upstairs, being careful not to spill any of it and nudged the door open with his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Eth?" He asked, standing in the doorway, before walking in and setting the mug down.

"I'm fine " He told his brother.

Cal nodded his head and sat down beside him, handing him his mug as he took a sip, the warm liquid warming his throat. "Thanks Cal "

Cal looked through the DVD's that they kept by the TV and put one in, Ethan was stunned to see it was them at Matilda's side when she was dying.

Tears fell down the younger ones cheeks, he wiped them away before Cal could see them, he did but he simply slung an arm around him.

"What are the brothers for?" Cal asked.

"To annoy " Ethan replied.

Cal smirked.

* * *

**Just something random I wrote while I was in bed last night. I know I said the Lofty and Dylan chapter was coming next, but I am not very confident on writing either of them yet, so I'm going to youtube some scenes over the weekend and attempt to write them. It should be the next chapter that this is going to be updated with. **


	164. Chapter 164

**May include spoilers from tonight episode. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 164. 

"Cal?" said Charlie.

"Yeah, I have some information, it's my brother, he can't dance "

"Thank you, Cal " Ethan said sarcastically.

Cal smirked. He loved winding Ethan up.

After their shift, Ethan decided to drag Cal to his Salsa lessons and even though Cal knew it was probably a good place to meet girls, he didn't want to see Ethan make a fool of himself.

His Salsa teacher Olivia, was glad to see to see him

"Come on Ethan, move them hips of yours " Olivia encouraged him.

As Ethan moved his hips, Cal tried not to squirm with embarrassment.

"Oh Ethan. " Cal said.

"Why don't you join in?" Olivia said.

Cal shook his head. "No "

"Well, what did you think?" Ethan was keen to know as they walked home.

"It was... interesting " Cal said eventually as he put the key in to the door of their flat and they both headed in to the living room to watch some TV.

* * *

**Just something random I wrote during Cal's line, it cracked me up. **


	165. Helping a stranger in need

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 165. 

She didn't know why, she just kept on walking and walking, she had no one left, her kids had gone back to live with their father in Saudi - Arabia, and even though, she'd fought for her kids not to be taken from her again, she knew it was a battle she couldn't win. She couldn't stand to look at Adam as he reminded her of Harry, her beautiful baby boy, gone too soon.

Suddenly, she found herself standing at the waters edge, but it wasn't just any water. No, it was the water where her life had fallen apart. It had been her wedding day, Zoe and Tess had helped her in to her dress, while Lucas and Amelia entertained Harry. She could hear her son's laughter as Amelia bounced him gently on her knee.

_Why did Adam take that bend too fast?_

Suddenly, the sentence shot through her mind, giving her the start of a headache.

_Harry would still be here._

She shook her head, in a bid to try and forget her forever haunting memories.

* * *

Cal was walking home from his shift, his hands, thrust deep in his pockets, as if to fend off the harsh winds. He stared down at the grey stones of the pavement, they seemed to blur in to one.

A routine blood test at the ED, had revealed it was Cal with the dreaded gene and not Ethan. Ethan had been ecstatic and Cal had put on a brave face, but he wondered what girl would want him now?

The sounds of footsteps, treading in to the water caught his attention, but it was dark, but he realised, they needed help.

There was someone walking in to the cold, harsh waves, they'd almost certainly end up with hypothermia. Cal ran down to the water, panicking.

"Hello?" He called out.

She hadn't seemed to hear him.

"Hello? I'm a doctor " Again, she hadn't seem to have heard. Cal picked up his pace in order to reach her.

"You'll catch your death " Cal commented, as he did, shrugging off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

Jessica shrugged. "It's fine "

Cal shook his head. "Without a warm coat, you'll freeze to death, and I don't want the death of a beautiful woman like you on my conscious "

Jessica dipped her head, blushing. It had been so long since anyone had called her beautiful. Sean hadn't cared about her, he preferred to cheat on her, Adam had told her he loved her and she had loved him, but they hadn't been able to get the spark back, after Harry.

With long brown hair, curled at the ends, eyes a warm chocolatey colour, with pale skin, she never considered herself beautiful, just plain.

Cal led her off the water and they walked to a café that was open 24 hours, ordering two hot drinks.

"What's your name?" He asked, striking up a conversation as they found a table and sat down.

"Jessica" she replied, quietly.

"I'm Cal " He introduced himself.

"OK"

Gratefully, she sipped at the warm drink he'd brought her.

"What were you doing out there?" Cal questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know " She replied, she couldn't tell him the real reason, he would have thought that she was mad, she was planning to drown herself.

_The water had been too cold, she'd dropped Harry in the murky water, as her body began to give up on her. Her vital organs would start shutting down soon. _

_Her heart, unable to cope with the freezing water, would lead her to have a cardiac arrest. _

_Her brain, would go in to shock, and she would suffer a bleed._

_Surgeons would fight to bring her back, but defibrillators wouldn't work._

_Bringing her out of the induced coma she had been in, to find herself attached to an: ECG, Pulse Oximeter, an oxygen mask and a plaster on her neck, where the tube had been as it was important that unconscious patients got nutrients to. _

* * *

"Oh, Cal " Ethan sighed, dropping his head in to his hands as he took in the brunette he had his arm around.

"It's not like that, mate " He replied, leading her down the hallway and to the door of the only spare bedroom the flat had, the other two were occupied by him and Ethan.

"Thank you, " She whispered, it had been ages since anyone had shown her kindness and she had forgotten what it felt like.

"Don't worry about it " Cal left the room so that she could settle in. She looked around, it was a comfortable room, a decent size; there was a bed, with a pink duvet on it, unknown to her, their biological mother Emile, had stayed with them as she lived out her last few days, and the boys had vowed to make her as comfortable as they could.

There was a set of chest of drawers, which, when she looked in, she found they were empty. Having nothing with her made her feel vulnerable.

Cal returned to the living room to see Ethan, looking at him, Cal realised that he owned Ethan an explanation. "What are you playing at?"

"Ethan, she would have frozen to death" Cal said. "And isn't that what we do as doctors, help people "

"Well, yes. " Ethan stuttered, fiddling with his glasses, "But Cal you are ill. "

Cal glared at him. "I'm aware of that Ethan "

Ethan nodded. "OK"

Cal stood up "I'm off to bed " He told his younger brother.

Ethan looked up from his laptop, he hoped that he did mean _his bed,_ he could easily go in to Jessica's room, the old Cal would have done.

Cal knocked on the door. Jessica walked over and opened it.

"Hey" Cal smiled. "I thought you might like these" He said, placing a pair of trackie bottoms and a white tee - shirt on the bed.

"Fine" she said, quietly. "Thanks, Cal " She added as he again left her alone.

Jessica picked up the clothes and changed in to the clothes, folding her ones up and getting in to the bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Ethan retreated to his bedroom, looking at the pictures of both Matilda and Emile that he kept on his bedside table, he kissed both of them and took off his glasses, before his head hit the pillow and he too, was asleep.

* * *

**Just some randomness about Jessica that I wrote, that is what happens when I'm bored, haha. Thanks for reading. **


	166. Chapter 166

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 166. 

Ethan was lying in bed, his laptop open, when Cal came in to say goodnight.

"What you doing, Ethan?" Cal asked curiously.

"Reading up on Huntington's "

Cal sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Eth, you know what it's like, we both watched mum suffer"

"It never hurts to be prepared Cal" Ethan snapped back.

"I know, but you've got work tomorrow" Cal moved the laptop out of his reach and placed it on the side table. He headed out of Ethan's room, in to his own and got in to bed.

* * *

"Cal?" Zoe called him over, when she spotted the doctor, the next morning, he walked over. "Is Ethan alright? He seems distracted "

"He was up last researching Huntingsons " Cal told her. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to carry this burden on his own anymore, it was too hard, he knew that Ethan would be angry but Cal needed support as well.

Zoe put a hand on his shoulder in support. "Cal, I can't imagine what your going through "

"I'll cope, " Cal said, he had too. He was Ethan's big brother, it was his job to protect him from any bad things in the world, but he also knew that he couldn't protect him from everything and he hated it.

* * *

**Just something random that I wrote in the early hours of this morning.**

**Next chapter: Jessica takes her two young children to the park, with her**


	167. Chapter 167

**I was going to wait until Saturday to upload this, but because I had it ready, I thought I would post it early. **

**May contain spoilers for Zoe's last episode. Includes some Jessica and Zoe friendship as I liked that. **

**No idea how the interview process for a new job works, even though I have attended plenty, so I kind of made it up.**

**sweet - as honey: Thank you for the reviews. I feel Ethan would be the obsessive one, it was sad to write, but**** I do have a feeling that Ethan isn't really the one with the gene, I do think Cal accidentally got the results mixed up, I wanted too write a chapter where Cal tried to be strong, but couldn't manage it. **

**sweet - as - honey: In a way, I needed Cal to be depressed to save Jessica, and to make him depressed, I had to give him the disease. I actually really like writing Cal and Jess together, in a romantic way and non - romantic way. A bit like Cal and Ricky. **

**sweet - as - honey: Poor Ethan indeed. I liked his and Louise's scene on Saturday. Cal's line cracked me up and I also really liked Ethan's line as he danced with Louise as well. **

**sweet - as - honey: I love it when Cal teases Ethan. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 167. 

Zoe was sad, to be leaving the ED, the ED was her home, but she had to move on. Nick had responded to her email, saying that there was a vacancy at the hospital where he worked. She had been offered an interview and after giving it some thought she had decided to sell her apartment and Nick said she could stay at his house for a while, Zoe was grateful.

She spent the next few days packing and was informed through her solicitor that someone had wanted to view her apartment.

After the viwers said they liked her apartment, Zoe's solicitor had drawn up the contracts and Zoe found herself signing the deeds to the house.

* * *

_Good luck. M. x"_

It was nice that Max was wishing her luck, she found herself selecting a new text and replaying.

_"Thanks. x"_

Soon after, Nick's driver, who Nick had asked to pick Zoe up, announced that they were at his place. She raked a hand through her hair, pulled her compact out of her bag and ran a hand through her hair, pouting to herself. She opened the door, paid the driver, who refused to take her money as he knew she was an old friend. She thanked him and grabbed her luggage. She wheeled the Gucci case, up the steps and rang the doorbell, she took a step back, waiting for the door to be answered.

"Nick, it's lovely to see you again " She was jetlagged after her flight and had almost fallen asleep in her hire car, but a ping on her phone, woke her. She went to her messages and read it, biting her lip.

"You too, Zo " He replied, it had been 5 - years since she'd last seen him and he looked exactly the same as she remembered: with just a few more wrinkles, his hair a bit more greyish and he now walked with a stick.

_Zo_. Only Max had called her that and it stirred up feelings in her that she had she had let ago of a long time ago, but she wasn't here, to reunite with Nick, she was here to make a fresh start.

Zoe walked in and looked around Nick's luxurious flat: He had soft as butter carpets, a spiral banister was heading up the stairs.

In the living room was a flat screen TV, two white plush sofas.

* * *

Zoe looked at her appearance in her bedroom mirror: she was wearing a black skirt, black tights, white shirt and boyfriend blazer and she had had heels on. It was her confidence outfit. She picked up her bag and left the flat.

* * *

Zoe drove to where her interview was and was desperate for a cigarette to calm her nerves, but she knew she wouldn't make the best impression if she turned up late, smelling of tobacco. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Your late " The interviewer told her.

"I know, I'm so sorry " She inwardly sighed.

The interviewer tutted, but let her in.

"Tell me a bit about yourself " The interviewer asked her.

"My name's Zoe Hanna, I'm 41 and up until recently I was Clinical Lead at Holby City Hospital "

"You applied for the role of consultant of emergency medicine?" The interviewer asked. "Why is that?"

Zoe thought about her answer for a moment, before answering. "In my previous job, I was clinical lead. "

The interviewer nodded. "It says here, that you resigned. "

Zoe nodded. "I realised I needed a fresh start "

"Thank you for your time " The interviewer said, Zoe nodded. She shook the interviewers hand and then left the room.

* * *

She was on her day off, she had recently resigned from the ED, but she had decided not to start looking for a new job, not until she knew about the interview. She had her feet curled up underneath her and she had _"Loose Women"_ on. Her phone was on the coffee table as well as her laptop.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Hanna?"

"Yep, that's me "

"I'm pleased to tell you that you were successful for the role. Congratulations "

She wanted a glass of wine to celebrate the fact that she was free, free from her demons at Holby.

* * *

"Jess, what are you doing here?" She asked. It was her first day and she was nervous, it was like being back at school.

Jessica laughed as she hugged her old friend. "I work here "

"Since when?" Zoe asked.

"Since I left Adam that night " Jess's tone was sad for a moment as she briefly recalled walking out on her husband after finding Harry's spoon in Adam's house, her memories still too raw to stay with him.

Zoe hugged her. She knew that loosing Harry had broken her heart.

* * *

Zoe and Jessica were sat in the staffroom, catching up on their lives over the past few years.

"I cheated on Max, " Zoe confided.

"Whose Max?" Jessica's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My husband, "

Jessica's eyes widened. "Oh"

Zoe took a sip of her drink as a doctor come in. "Incoming RTC "

"What have we got?" Zoe asked.

"This is Max Walker, 33, broken leg, dislocated wrist. BP 120/ 80. "

Zoe went silent.

"Zoe?" Jessica questioned.

"This is my husband. "

"Zoe, you know the rules, you can't treat family " Said, Doctor Thompson, another new doctor.

Zoe nodded, after all, she had used them words herself when dealing with patients in Holby. She headed in to the staff room and waited for news on Max, she was dissopointed that he had came all this way, but she knew their love was going to last, she had wanted to move on.

"Max, you should be in bed" she cringed as she said this, remembering how they first met, she had just been offered clinical lead and being the cheeky porter he was, he'd asked her for a ciggie.

"I still love you Zoe "

Zoe nodded. "I know you do, Max "

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading. **

**I'm going to miss Sunetra, it'll be strange not seeing her on - screen every Saturday night. **

**Just a random chapter I wrote as I read that Zoe was leaving for America and Jess went to America with her kids, so this was my ****interpretation ****of Zoe and Jessica potentially meeting up again. **


	168. Chapter 168

**Writing in Italics doesn't belong to me, it belongs to series 23 episode 17. **

**Lindaandrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 168. 

Adam's POV. 

I wasn't ready to be a dad, I was far from it.

As I laid eyes on Jessica, who was lying on the RESUS bed, sobbing quietly to herself in pain, several words stuck in my mind.

_"She's 5 months pregnant "_

That meant my colleagues baby could be mine, I had to find out.

I headed to ultrasound where Jessica and Sean were looking at a scan.

"Adam " Jess smiled.

"Hey " I replied, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine " She replied, quietly.

"Good " I said. I hated seeing any of my patients in pain, but as soon as I heard her name, I knew I should have protected her; Sean wouldn't have harmed her, he said he loved her, but she wasn't happy, even though she never told me, I could tell.

_"Jessica, you have to tell me, I need to know if this is mine "_

_"No, no, it isn't. There now you know "_ I knew then that she was lying, but Sean appeared and he didn't look happy that I was in close proximity to her, never mind the fact I was sleeping with her.

* * *

The two of us were now living together in a detached house, which I had brought when I first arrived in Holby, with the addition of Jess's new baby, Harry. I still didn't know if he was mine, but I couldn't leave her on a violent estate.

She was still on Maternity Leave, but she was bringing Harry in to see Tess, Charlie, Zoe and me.

_"Lucas, oh, Lucas " She said, spotting who she thought was her son. Only it wasn't him._

_I ran out. "Jessica, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah I just yeah"_

_I hugged her. "Hey, hey, hey, we will get them back even if I have to go and kidnap them myself. " _

_Jessica scoffed. "Don't you think I've thought of that? Sean could be anywhere. We don't know where they are "_

I hugged her again, placing a kiss in her hair. I hated Sean, why did he have to take her kids away?

We went inside the ED, heading up to my office. I worked on some paperwork while Jess sat on the sofa, getting a magazine out of her bag that Zoe had leant her, it was _"Grazia "_

_"_Ready to go?" I asked, I had finally finished my paperwork.

"OK" She answered, standing up and putting the magazine in the basket underneath the pram.

We waited for the lift and travelled down in silence. We walk out to the car park after saying goodnight to Tess, Zoe and Charlie and I unlock my car. I collapsed the pram and put it in as she put Harry in his seat.

I unlock the door and Jess disappears straight up the stairs.

She finished putting Harry to bed and come down, exhausted.

"Come here " I pulled her in to my arms, her head resting on my chest as her eyes began to close. I shake her, gently.

She stared up at me, sleep in her eyes. "Why don't we go to bed?" I suggested, holding out my hand.

"Sure " She agreed sleepily and I picked up my phone from the table, we both had the day off tomorrow and I was looking forward to it, I liked my job, I loved saving lives.

She comes out of the bathroom, her face devoid of make up.

Wrapping my arm around my partners waist, I see a smile tug on her lips as she realises that I'm holding her and that she's safe. She rests her head on my chest, feeling my heart beat.

Harry cries, a few hours later. Jessica makes to get out of bed.

"I've got him " I tell her and kiss her forehead. "Shush " He stops crying and I lay him back down, getting back in to bed.

* * *

Breakfast is on the table, the next morning, Jess knows what a terrible cook I am, but she comes down, in her dressing gown, hair hanging in waves on her shoulders. She sits down on the chair, cutting in to the omelette that I made her.

"We'll be alright " I hug her from behind and she relaxes in to my hold.

She inhales my scent. "I know "

* * *

**Just some randomness, this is what happens when I'm bored, haha. Adam; hints at him and Jess. **


	169. Chapter 169

The Surrogacy. 

Chapter 15. 

Bianca sent Heath out for a few cans of paint, so they could make a start on transforming Rocco's room in to a nursery. Heath grabbed his car keys and wallet, putting them in to his jacket pocket and leaving the house.

* * *

"Darc, what are you doing here?" Heath asked. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see his daughter, but a bit of warning would have been nice.

"Gran said I could come over for a couple of days, " The young girl explained.

* * *

Brax had gone for a surf, and Ricky went down to the beach to watch him, she found it strange, not being in the water. Instead, she was sat on a towel, taking pictures with her camera.

"Oi" Brax laughed at her good naturedly as he caught her taking pictures.

He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her.

"Are you going to tell Heath?" He asked.

"No " She replied, knowing what he was talking about. She also knew that it would all blow up if she revealed she wanted to keep this baby.

* * *

"Darcy, we have something to tell you" Bianca said as her and Heath sat in the living room.

Darcy looked up from playing one of Casey's old x - box games "What?" She asked.

Heath and Bianca looked at each other before Bianca spoke. "Darc? Ricky is carrying mine and your dad's baby "

"Ricky's pregnant? That's amazing "

* * *

"No, Ricky, you can't " Brax told her, seeing her walk in to the living room, with a bottle of white

"Brax " Ricky replied, "One little glass isn't going to hurt "

Brax shook his head at her. "You can't "

"Why not?" She challenged him.

"That's my brother's kid your carrying "

"I know "


	170. Chapter 170

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 170

Ethan was young, fit and healthy, he knew as a doctor that he should check himself, it would be hypocritical of him to tell his patients that when he didn't do it himself.

Ethan was on a day off, as was Cal, but the older one was still sleeping in his room. Ethan was getting a shower, he was washing himself down below when he felt a lump.

He froze, his mind going in to overdrive. He knew that it was probably benign, but that didn't stop him worrying. He pulled open the glass door and reached for the towel, wrapping it around him.

"Calm down, Ethan " He tried to tell himself. He opened the door.

"Ethan" Cal rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's up?"

Ethan stared at him.

"Ethan " Cal placed his hands on his shoulders and waited until his brother looked at him. "Talk to me "

"I found a lump, Cal " Ethan confided quietly.

* * *

**Just a short chapter to get me started. I did this storyline with Cal, ages ago, but I ended up deleting that. Please don't read if you think you will get upset. Do you guys want to see this storyline continued? I did a similar storyline with Jessica, but I kind of left that unfinished. **


	171. Chapter 171

**I'm no doctor so anything about the disease comes from the net. I'm not trying to upset anybody, I am just using the information that I found out for the purpose of these chapters. **

**If you think you'll get upset, please don't feel like you have to read.**

**bronwen100: Thank you for the review, it's nice to have a new reader. I am going to be continuing Cal's storyline.**

** LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, you'll find out if Ethan is ok in this chapter. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you found it sweet, I still miss them.**

**Teeloganroryflan: Thank you for the review, I am going to be continuing this storyline with Ethan, especially as I left Jessica's storyline unfinished.**

**Cbloom2: Thank you for the review.**

**This picks up from the last chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 171. 

Ethan looked like he was going to faint, but luckily Cal's arms caught him and he steered the younger one in to his bedroom. Ethan took some deep breathes, and sat down on the bed.

"I found a lump "

"Where?"

"Down below "

"It's most probably benign"

"And what if it's not?" Ethan questioned, his voice was shaking. Cal put an arm around him as he replied.

"We'll get through it, I promise "

Ethan nodded and blew his nose.

* * *

Cal drove the two of them to St. James, Ethan would usually drive them, but Cal noticed that his brother's hands were shaking. Once, they arrived at the hospital, Cal booked him in and they went up to the ward where you went for cancer - check - up's.

A doctor, who had brown hair, brown eyes and wore black rimmed glasses, come out.

_"Ethan Hardy?" _She asked, reading the name from the file.

Ethan nodded and stood up.

"I'm doctor Rachel Wilson. And I'll be your doctor today. "

"Nice to meet you. " Ethan said. "That's my brother, Caleb "

Rachel nodded. She pulled some latex gloves from a box on her desk and put them on. She took Ethan through to a curtained area and had a look at him, Ethan went red.

"Well?" Cal asked.

"There is something there," Rachel told them, taking off her gloves.

"What happens now?" Asked Cal. He found it strange to be sitting in a doctors surgery, when they were both doctors themselves.

"I'll arrange for Ethan to have an ultrasound "

While in the ultrasound room, Ethan was given a gown to change in to.

Cal sat next to Ethan and they spoke quietly as they waited for Rachel.

Rachel come in and switched on the machine. Cal stood next to Ethan.

"Mate, calm down " Cal said, reassuringly.

"I'm scared " Ethan whispered.

Cal wallked over to him. "Ethan, it's ok"

Rachel finished up the scan and left the brothers alone. Ethan got dressed again and then the two headed to Rachel's office.

Ethan's eyes seeked his brothers for reassurance.

"Ethan. " The doctor looked up and Ethan found himself looking at Cal.

Cal gave a reassuring smile, but he was terrified about these results as well.

"I'm going to book you in for an operation to remove the testicle "

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm aware that you probably wouldn't get results that fast, but as this is fiction, I am going to shake it up a little, while trying to potray it as accurately as I can.**

**I know the name of the ward that you would go to if you found a lump, I just couldn't remember it. I think I'm going to leave that chapter there for now. **


	172. Chapter 172

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love writing Cal when he's supportive. I can imagine this would be incredibly difficult for Ethan, but at least he has Cal to support him. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 172. 

It was the day of Ethan's operation and due to the general anaesthetic he would be under, he couldn't eat or drink anything.

"How you feeling, mate?" Cal asked.

"Nervous " Ethan replied,

Cal put a hand on his shoulder.

Ethan was shown to his room, where he would be after the operation was over. He had a bed,

Jessica and Rita went to prep Ethan.

"Good luck " Rita smiled.

"You'll be fine" Jessica added.

"Thank you " Ethan whispered as the surgeons wheeled him from the room.

Cal stood up. "I'll be right here"

The bed was pulled through the double doors, Ethan swallowed.

"Can you count back from 10?" The surgeon asked.

Ethan felt like a child, but did as he was asked.

* * *

"Cal" Ethan groaned from behind the oxygen mask. "Cal "

"I'm here " Cal soothed him. He stood up and looked at his brother, he had an NG tube under his nose, an IV in his wrist.

"Sore" Ethan's mouth was dry as he tried to speak.

"I'll get Zoe to give you some pain relief " He told him, usually he would do it himself, but he had to remind himself that he was here as a patient's relative and not a doctor. He text Zoe and she'd told him that she would be up, soon.

Zoe administered Ethan with the pain relief.

Zoe headed towards the door before she stopped and turnred around to face Cal. "Take some time, off, look after Ethan. "

"Thanks Zoe "

Zoe nodded. "If you need anything "

Cal smiled. "I know "

When Zoe had left, Cal poured Ethan a glass of water, and helped him sit up to drink it.

"There you go. "

"Thanks Cal " He whispered.

"Try and get some sleep, " He whispered back.

"Yes Cal "

Cal smiled, glad he was given the second chance to be there for his brother.

* * *

**Incredibly short, again. **

**I didn't do the operation scenes as I didn't want to cause any disrespect to anyone and I wouldn't feel confident enough to write them and I didn't want to get it wrong. **

**Next chapter: Ethan hears if the operation was a success. **


	173. Chapter 173

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love caring Cal too. I have written two operation scenes before. 1) Was when Jessica was suffering hypothermia when I brought her back in a story on my other account and 2) was when I had Ricky in a coma in one of my stories, I think I found that scene easier to write as I could relate to her as she had a shunt fitted and I have one. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 173. 

Ethan was lying in the bed, Cal hadn't left his side, he'd had visitors such as: Rita, Zoe, Charlie, Tess, and they all asked the same question. "How are you feeling, Ethan?"

Ethan took off his oxygen mask, ignoring Cal's protests that he needed to keep it on. "I'm fine. Thank you "

Cal rolled his eyes. "You've just had surgery, Ethan "

Zoe raised her eyebrows at Rita, noticing the upcoming tension between the lads.

"He's aware of that Cal " Rita smiled, rubbing his shoulder in a friendly way.

Cal shrugged her off and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Zoe called after him. Cal didn't hear her, he just kept on walking.

Doctor Rachel Wilson, walked in to Ethan's room. "How are you feeling, Ethan?" By now, he was getting sick of hearing the question, but he knew that they all meant well.

"I'm fine "

Rachel nodded.

"The operation was a success. "

Ethan nodded, he knew his chances were good as they had caught it early, but he had a positive attitude.

Zoe went out to see Cal, who was punching the wall.

"Ethan's operation was a success, if your interested. "

"Of course, I'm interested, he's my brother "

Zoe nodded. "Well, go and by there for him, he needs you "

Cal nodded.

Zoe took his hand in hers and examined it. "I'll come and dress this for you. "

"Thanks" Cal turned and headed in to the ED.

Zoe cleaned and dressed the wound. Cal thanked her and headed to the lifts. He stepped in and waited until the doors closed. When, they opened again, he walked down the corridor. When he come to Ethan's door he walked in.

"Ethan, I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine "

"No, it's not, I was selfish. "

"Why change a habbit of a life time?" Ethan joked.

Cal smirked.

"What happened to your hand?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing"

"Caleb"

"I punched a wall. "

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because.." Cal thought for a moment, before speaking. "I can't lose you Ethan"

Ethan offered Cal a small smile. "Your not going to lose me Cal, you might be a pain, but your my brother and.. I love you. "

Cal blinked. "I love you too "

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this one. Sorry, if the ending was too cheesy. **


	174. Chapter 174

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending. I think Cal wanted to stay strong for Ethan, but I also think he was finding it difficult so he took it out on the wall. **

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review. There is nothing wrong with a bit of cheese. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 174. 

Ethan was tired of lying in the hospital bed.

"Cal, I'm bored " He told him.

Cal nodded. "I know, mate "

"I want to go home"

"You need to rest. "

"I'll ask Doctor. Wilson. "

Cal stood up. "Stay there. I'll go and find her. "

Cal headed out of the room and knocked on the door of Rachel's office.

"Come in " She called.

Cal walked in.

"Cal, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Ethan wants to know if he can go home?" He asked, secretly hoping that she would say no because he didn't think that Ethan was ready to be discharged yet.

Rachel nodded. "I'll come and have a chat with him"

Cal nodded. "Thanks. "

They both headed back to Ethan's room.

"Hello, Ethan, I hear you want to go home?" She asked.

Ethan nodded.

"You can go home, providing you have someone to look after you" She told him, checking his dressings.

"I will" Cal promised her.

After giving Cal instructions on how and when to change Ethan's dressings and to come back if he felt any pain, she signed his discharge forms.

Cal borrowed a wheelchair and a blanket to keep Ethan warm to the short jounery from the hospital to the car, which Cal would be driving as Ethan was in no fit state. When they reached their number of flats, Cal parked up and opened the door, before helping Ethan walk slowly inside. He sat him down on the couch. When he went out the room to make Ethan some lunch, he come back, plate in hand, to find Ethan standing.

"Take it easy " He commented, putting the plate down.

"Cal, I'm not an invalid "

"Well, you kind of are "

Ethan glared at him.

Cal raised his hands. "It's going to take a while for you to get better, Ethan "

"I know " Ethan fiddled with his glasses.

Cal sat down, watching Ethan eat.

After dinner, they watched a movie, and then even though, Cal knew it wouldn't be a good idea, and because Ethan was complaining he was bpored of being stuck inside, he took Ethan out for a walk around their block, making sure that he was wrapped up. When they come back, he helped him out of the chair and on to his bed so he could change his dressings, Ethan felt like a baby.

Cal changed Ethan's dressings, ignoring him when he said. "I can do it"

Cal didn't doubt that Ethan could, but it would be difficult and painful. When he finished he was helping Ethan back to the living room.

Cal opened the door, wondering who it was, they weren't expecting anyone.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Cal asked.

"I've come to cheer you and Ethan up, " Truth was Max didn't want to be alone as Zoe had left Holby that evening for a new life in America, saying that she couldn't go back to their marriage as she would just end up hurting Max again.

"Mate, it's not a good time, Ethan needs rest "

"I'm fine" Ethan called, having heard, he hobbled to the doorway. "Come in Max, it's nice to see you "

Cal rolled his eyes as Max walked in, they watched a DVD for the night, Max excusing himself when he received a text off Zoe that read. "**Sorry, Max"**

When Max had finally left, Cal realised that Ethan had fallen asleep. Rather than move him and risk hurting himself, he took off his glasses, put them on the table and threw a blanket over him.

"Night, Ethan" He whispered as he left the living room and headed to his own.

* * *

**A little Cal and Ethan comforting as I don't know if we'll get any tonight. **


	175. Chapter 175

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love caring Cal too. Maybe he should listen to Ethan. **

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 175. 

Cal and Ethan were heading back in to the hospital today, to check on Ethan's bandages. Cal brought him in a glass of fresh orange juice, knowing that nutrients were good to help patients on their recovery. After taking a sip, Ethan threw up.

Ethan looked at Cal. "Sorry "

Cal grabbed some tissues. "It's ok."

After getting him cleaned up, Cal helped him in to the shower, but they were careful of not getting his dressings wet.

Ethan dressed in a pair of loose fitting joggers. (He wouldn't usually wear them, but he knew that his jeans would annoy his injury ) and a tee- shirt, as he towel dried his hair and put his shoes on.

Cal grabbed the car keys and waited for Ethan.

"How have you been feeling, Ethan?" She asked.

Ethan nodded. "I'm fine "

Cal spoke. "He was sick the morning "

Rachel nodded. "It's the body's way of healing. I'll give you some anti - sickness meds. "

She took him to the corner where it was curtained off. She had a look while Ethan waited. She walked out so Ethan could pull his trousers up.

Ethan was relieved everything was healing nicely.

Cal put an arm around him as he helped him out of the office.

Ethan was quiet as they left the hospital.

"Are you OK?" Cal asked.

Ethan nodded and they headed home.

Ethan was in the bathroom.

It felt strange only seeing... the one. But he supposed he could get a Prosthetic Testicle, he knew that they had the money, or he could get it on the NHS. He looked in to it on his laptop.

"Your doing well, mate " Cal praised him.

Ethan nodded at Cal, he really had been his rock throughout his ordeal and he appreciated it. Cal no longer run and hide when he needed to face up to his responsibilities as an older brother, seeing Emile through her last few days had seen to that, it was a feeling of nostalgia for him as he hadn't been there for Matilda.

A tear suddenly rolled down Cal's cheek. "You ok?" Ethan asked him.

Cal nodded, brushing it away. "Just thinking about mum "

"I miss her too "

It had been 2 months since Emile breathed her last, but it didn't feel like it. He was half expecting Shelle to push her through the door, but he knew she was in a better place, both of their mums were and the boys were grateful that they had got to know Emile.

* * *

**I know that this is incredibly short, thank you for reading this Ethan centred story. I really appreciate it. Keep an eye out for more Cal and Ethan chapters, soon. **

**Next chapter: Lenny asks Linda to marry him. Prompted by "LindaAndrewsfan "**


	176. Linda and Lenny

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine, I don't own Lenny and Linda, they belong to the BBC. But I do own Sarah - Louise and Father Bill. **

**Second update of the night. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 176. 

"Adam's called me in to work, " He told his girlfriend.

Linda sighed, it was her only day off in ages and she had been looking forward to spending it in, with him. Lenny got dressed in his scrubs and walked out of the house. He got in to his car and drove down the road, as he headed to a new restaurant.

"Can I book a reservation, please?"

The manager nodded. "name?"

"Lenny Lyons " He told the manager, getting out his phone and texting Jessica.

**"Can you babysit?"**

**"Sure "** Jessica replied. Lenny walked out of the restaurant and went to the childminders to collect his daughter and then head back to the house to collect her things and then bring her to Jessica.

In a text, Lenny had told Linda to wear something nice and Linda was confused. But she went up to her wardrobe to look at her dresses and see what she had. She decided to wear her pink wrap top with a pair of jeans and a pair of pink heels. She reached for her make up bag and put on some foundation, lipstick and mascara. Once, she was ready, she took a selfie, pouting and placed her phone in her bag and then she left the flat.

Linda got a taxi, wondering where the taxi was heading. She walked in and an assistant took her to the table that Lenny was on.

Lenny kissed her cheek, pulling a chair out for her.

The couple ordered their food and when it arrived, Lenny whispered something in the waitresses ear.

"Of course, sir " She replied, hurrying away.

"What?" Linda asked. Lenny shook his head, he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Music began to play from the speakers, it was a romantic song.

"Linda, will you marry me?" Lenny asked, getting down on one knee.

Linda stared at him, she hadn't been expecting that.

"Linda" Lenny gave a nervous laugh.

Linda nodded. "Yes"

Lenny spun her around, Linda laughed as Lenny put her down and placed the ring on her finger. Lenny kissed her as she smiled, was she about to get the happy ending she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl?

* * *

Jessica opened the door. "Are you OK?" She asked Linda.

Linda flashed her engagement ring in her friends face. "Lenny and I are getting married "

Jessica looked at the ring. It was on a silver band with a pink diamond. "Congratulations "

Jessica secretly wondered how Lenny could afford a ring like that, not because she was jealous, but because even though Lenny was a doctor, he earned less than Adam. Linda noticed Jessica's face.

"Are you happy for me?"

"Sure"

"I want you to be my maid of honour "

"OK" Jessica smiled, it seemed fitting, after all, Linda had been hers when she had married Sean when she had been pregnant with Amelia.

Linda walked back over to Lenny as Jessica shut the front door and Linda went to collect Sarah - Louise from the child - minders.

* * *

Linda was full of nerves. Why? It was the day of her wedding. In a few hours, she would be "Linda Lyons " She looked at the time on the clock on her phone, and saw it was 8 in the morning. Jessica would be here to help her in to her dress. Her eyes were drawn to the cover that was hanging up on the wardrobe handle.

Lenny had stayed the night at Jay's and Ruth's as it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding.

Jessica knocked on the front door. Linda headed to the door to answer it. Jessica smiled. She headed in to Linda's room, unzipping the cover. Linda took off her robe and stood up so that she could step in to the dress.

Linda stood up as Jessica was finished.

The gown, which was by Vera Wang, flowed elegantly down to the floor. Her hair was up in a bun. On her feet were a pair of white heels.

As the wedding car arrived, Linda got in and saw that the car was offering complimentary glasses of champagne, she took one and downed it to steady her nerves.

The car arrived at the church.

Jay, as Linda's escort was waiting outside for her. He kissed her on the cheek, and Linda took his arm.

Sarah - Louise was wearing a pink dress and blonde her hair was in curls, she was holding Jessica's hand.

As Linda reached the vicar, the ceremony started.

"Lenny and Linda, in your jounery of life together, remind yourselves often of the love that brought you together. Give the highest priority to your love. When challenges come remember to focus on what is right between you. In, this way, you can ride out the storms. And when clouds hide the sun in your lives - remember, even if you lose sight of that for a moment, the sun is always there "

"Can I have the rings please?" Asked Father Bill. Jessica stood up and handed Father Bill the rings.

Lenny placed Linda's ring on her third finger as he said "Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this I weed thee "

Linda picked up Lenny's ring and smiled, saying. "Just as this ring encircles your finger, so does my love encircle your heart. May this ring be a symbol of my growing love for you. With this I weed thee "

"Lenny and Linda, you have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged, your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to each other. In accordance, with the laws of Connecticut, with the authority of God's word, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Lyons. You may now kiss your bride. "

Behind them, they could hear the claps and cheers as Lenny kissed his new bride.

Lenny drove himself and Linda to the venue so they could sign the legal paper's.

After signing the papers, they hired Ricky Sharpe, to take their wedding photo's.

"That's it " Ricky encouraged, seeing Jessica hold Linda's dress as she put her arms around her new husband. She took pictures of the mother and daughter together, and Linda and her maid of honour.

* * *

Linda was surprised as Zoe and Jessica had led her to a house, that she hadn't seen before.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

Jessica pretended she didn't know, while Zoe simply smiled. Zoe unlocked the door as Jessica led her in.

"It's our new home " Lenny told her.

* * *

Linda was taking Sarah - Louise to the shops as she wanted a couple of new tops.

Lenny was cooking a nice meal for Linda, as they weren't having a honey moon straight away as Lenny had to work.

There was a loud bang and Lenny was thrown by the force of the explosion on to his back, he hit his head as he fell.

* * *

Linda was walking up the path, holding Sarah - Louise's hand so she didn't run off. She could see a thick black cloud coming out of the chimney. Smoke. She dropped the bags and ran towards the door, trying but failing to open it.

"Lenny!" Linda screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. How was this fair? They had only got married a few days ago and now she faced potentially loosing him.

Adam held Linda back.

"Get off " Linda told him.

Adam shook his head. "I've got you, " He whispered as Linda strained against him.

"Where's Sarah - Louise?" She asked, she had been put her in Jessica's car, she was playing with her doll, Britany to distract her.

"She's fine " Jessica replied, unlocking her car, she was going to take Linda to the hospital.

"This is Lenny Lyons, 31, involved in a fire. possible smoke inhalation, BP 60/ 90. GSC 3 " Jeff said.

"RESUS " Zoe said.

The stretcher was wheeled in and Lenny was moved on to the other bed, while Adam put an oxygen mask on him, while Zoe tended to his burns. She dressed his burns. She left RESUS, as Adam was monitoring him. He was responding well to the treatment, until the monitor gave off a low, beep.

Zoe rushed in. "What happened?"

"Come on, Lenny " Adam mutters as he prepared to put the gel pads on his chest as he prepared to shock him. "Oxygen away, clear "

Lenny's body gave a jerk on the bed. Then nothing. Adam shocked him again. Zoe felt for a pulse.

"Adam, he's gone " Said Zoe. "Time of death: 19: 00 "

"Sorry mate " Adam said, ripping off his gloves, it reminded him of his own wedding day. He pushed through the RESUS doors and walked down the corridor.

* * *

Linda and Jessica were both sat in the staff room, Jessica was comforting her. Adam walked in, he had been involved in Lenny's treatment. Jessica looked at him, he knelt down in front of Linda.

"I'm sorry Linda, we did all we could " Adam hated saying those words, not only because it made him feel like he had failed, but because he had heard the same words when his and Jess's baby son, Harry had died.

For Linda, it seemed like everything was a blur; she didn't feel Jessica put her arm around her as they headed out in to the car park with Adam unlocking the car doors.

* * *

Unlocking the front door Jessica stepped aside so Linda could walk in.

Jessica bent down to Sarah - Louise's level as she knew from her experience as a Paediatric Nurse that it was important to reassure the child.

"Mummy, upset?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's ok" She spoke quietly, watching as she looked over at Linda, who was staring in to space.

Jessica knew herself what grief could do, it could make you act irrational. She had believed that Harry was still alive, she made him bottles and expected to find him in his cot.

* * *

Linda woke up in her room in Jess's house. She didn't want to face today, but she knew that she had to. For Lenny.

Jessica had let Linda borrow a simple black dress and a pair of her heels. Linda walked down the stairs and looked at herself in the hallway mirror: the black dress was teamed with a simple belt around the waist, she didn't put any make up on as she didn't feel the need too. She put the heels on which were slightly too small for her, but she managed to squeeze in to them.

"Ready?"Adam asked, as the hearse pulled up outside the house.

Father Bill met Linda at the door. Jay, Adam and Yuki were carrying Lenny in. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs Lyons "

"I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies,' says the Lord

'For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord.'

'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.'

_"We now commit his body to the ground;_

_earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:_

_in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life…"_

As Lenny's coffin was lowered in to the ground, Linda sobbed and Jessica looked at Adam, she had known Linda for 10 years and hadn't once seen her cry.

Jessica bit her lip, she wanted to help Linda, she really did, but Adam put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warning look. "Jess, don't "

"OK"

"Come on" Adam said, knowing that Linda needed time to herself.

"Sure" Jessica agreed as they left the cemetery. She wanted to go and see Harry but she knew that Linda needed time to grieve.

* * *

Linda knew that she would have to leave Adam and Jess's house one day.

Linda and Jessica went to look at some flats, Jessica's old flat was unoccupied.

"I'll take it " Linda tearfully told the estate agent.

Jessica rubbed Linda's shoulder.

Adam was helping Linda move in to the flat, she needed a fresh start.

Adam put his hand on his wife's friends shoulder. "It'll be alright. "

Linda was in a state of shock and in a state of shockness, she kissed her best friends husband.

"Linda, don't " Adam pushed her off him, he knew she was grieving, but he would still have to tell Jess, the couple didn't have any secrets between them.

Adam returned home to Jessica who was reading a magazine. "Jess?"

Jessica put down her magazine.

"Linda kissed me"

Jessica was silent.

Talk to me "

Jessica stood up. "Jessica, wait " Adam called after her.

He heard the door open.

"It's fine " She told him, she knew forgiving him would be the best thing.

As a surprise for Linda Jessica decided to get the wedding photo's developed from Ricky.

She knocked on Ricky's front door, she was staying on Farmead, until she had to go back to Australia.

"I edited them for her " Smiled Ricky, as she handed Jessica an envelope.

Jessica nodded. "Thanks Ricky "

Ricky nodded as Jessica left the flat.

Jessica got in to the car, started the engine and drove away back to her house, before heading to the estate. She parked up

She put them down on the table, leaving them there until Linda wanted to look at them.

Linda reached for the envelope and ran her finger under the seal, carefully pulling out the photo's, the first one was of her and Lenny, looking handsome in his suit. Tears fell down her face.

"Mummy?" Sarah - Louise frowned, walking in to the living room.

Linda wiped away her tears, she didn't want to upset her daughter. Sarah - Louise climbed on to her lap and Linda hugged her, burying her face in her daughters blonde curls.

It would be hard without Lenny but at least he was at peace now.

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this one. **


	177. Cal Looks After Ethan

**Cal: 13. **

**Ethan: 11.**

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. Despite not being a fan of Linda or Lenny, I enjoyed writing it, so I'm really glad that you loved it. **

**As this chapter is set in the boys younger days, Ethan doesn't have the gene, Cal never tracked down Emile. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 177.

"Don't forget Cal, your dad and I are going out tonight, " Matilda said, as she fluffed up her hair in the living room mirror.

Cal barley dragged his eyes away from the X- Box game he was playing. "Yeah, mum, I know "

"And your minding Ethan. " Matilda finished.

"What?" Cal asked, it was the first he had heard of this.

Matilda turned to face him. "Childminder called in sick. "

Cal groaned.

"Oh, come on, Cal, you boys will have fun "

Cal nodded, secretly thinking "Whatever "

As soon as Matilda and her husband had left the house after making sure everywhere was locked up and Matilda had shown Cal the emergency numbers for the hospital and GP in case he needed, them, Ethan started.

* * *

"Cal" Ethan screamed.

With a huff, Cal put down his game and got off the couch, heading up the stairs to his brother's bedroom.

Cal found Ethan cowering under the bed. He got down beside him.

"What's wrong, mate?" He asked.

His lips quivering, Ethan cried. "I had a nightmare "

Cal held his hand out for his brother. "It's ok, Ethan, it was just a dream "

Ethan looked at him unconvincingly for a moment, before he reached out his hand and Cal helped him out, looking under his pillows for his new pair of pj's.

"Don't tell mum?" Ethan looked pleadingly at him.

Cal shook his head, throwing the wet ones in the washing basket on the landing. "I wont. "

"Promise?" Ethan asked as he got under the covers.

Cal made sure his brother was comfy before replying "I promise "

He stroked his hair and took his glasses off his face, putting them down on the side table.

Getting up off the bed, he headed towards the door, switching out the light, and whispering in to the darkness.

"Goodnight, Ethan"

* * *

A car pulled up in the drive, Cal checked his phone clock, it was a 1:30 in the morning.

"Cal, what are you still doing up?" She asked.

Cal shrugged.

"How's Ethan?" Matilda asked.

"He's fine " He replied.

Matilda opened her clutch bag and got out her purse, she took out a £20 and handed it to Cal.

"What's that for?" Cal asked.

"For looking after Ethan " Matilda told him, taking off her heels.

Cal shook his head, pressing it back in to her hand.

"Anytime. "

When he went up to his room, he couldn't help but check on Ethan, he was fast asleep, Cal smiled, heading to his own room, looking forward to the

* * *

**Just something random I wrote when I was bored last night. **


	178. Linda's trip to the park

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love writing caring Cal. **

**Please don't read if you'll think you'll get upset. The reason I say that is because there is a sexual assault scene in this chapter and I don't want anyone who reads this to get upset. **

**No idea how the court system works, so I watched a couple of court scenes from the show as well as Home And Away. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 189. 

Linda was off work and so was Lenny, so Linda decided to take Sarah - Louise to play in the park as it was no good for her to be locked in the flat all day. She got her things ready and grabbed her own handbag before leaving the flat as she locked up, she didn't want to risk getting what she owned, robbed. Mum and daughter began the short walk to the park.

"Lenny, what are you doing here?" She asked, spotting him sitting on a bench.

"I wanted to spend some time with my daughter" Lenny told her, during Linda's pregnancy, he had been in Birmingham, as he had been offered a post. He came back when Jessica told him that Linda was pregnant as she was the only person Linda had told.

Linda nodded and left her daughter as she knew that she was in safe hands with her own father, she walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Hey, you!" A man shouted, Linda looked up from Heat magazine that she had brought with her. She opened it up and began reading it.

The man pulled off Linda's clothes, and she tried to stop him but he was too rough for her. He thrust himself inside of her and then pulled himself out, twisting her arm.

"Stop " Linda whispered, it was rape if you were touched without your consent.

Tears rolled down her face, being assaulted was the most horrible thing to happen to a person. The man ran off.

"Linda?" Lenny questioned, running over to her.

"He attacked me" She cried.

Lenny nodded as he felt Linda cry in to him more. He helped her up and then got his daughter away from the bench.

Linda walked in to the interview room and sat down.

"For the benefit of the tape, can you please say your name and address?" The officer asked, turning to a fresh page in his notebook.

"Linda Andrews, 2A Farmead Estate " She told him.

She told him what had happened.

The officer thanked her for her time and Linda left the office to find Lenny waiting for her, he hugged her as they left the station, driving to the hospital.

* * *

Lenny had text Zoe to let her know what had happened to Linda and in turn, Zoe had told Tess. When Linda arrived, Zoe put an arm around her and guided her to a cubicle. She put on some gloves and checked her over.

Zoe found that she was bruised, they would be painful, but they were nothing too serious.

Linda pulled her top down as Zoe left her to it.

* * *

Jessica decided to visit her friend, when she was at home. Zoe had told her what had happened.

"Are you ok?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

Linda nodded and Jessica gave her friend a hug as Sarah - Louise walked in to the living room. Linda scooped her up, as Jessica went to make them both a cup of tea. She brought them in and put them down on the table.

* * *

A few days, later, at work, Linda got a call, saying her attacker had been found as he had went on the run.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked, quietly.

Linda nodded, but it was clear that she wasn't, she was staring in to space, her make up was smudged and she was shaking.

Jessica tried to think of something reassuring to say, but she couldn't, so the two of them sipped their drinks in silence before Jessica said her goodbyes and left the flat, driving home to her house.

* * *

Adam, Jessica, Zoe and Lenny were supporting Linda in court. Sarah - Louise was being looked after by one of Linda's friends, on Farmead, the people who lived in the flats there supported one another.

Linda, had, had to recount her ordeal, she didn't want to, put she knew she had to in order to bring her attacker to justice. When the judge had heard the evidence, she sent the room to a break, so she could deliberate the evidence.

"Have you decided on a verdict on which you are all agreed on?" The judge asked.

"We have your honour " The main person replied.

"What is that verdict?" The judge asked.

"Guilty " He replied.

The man was handcuffed, and put in to a van which would take him to "Holby City Jail "

All Linda wanted to do was to go and give her daughter a hug, but Lenny wanted to take her out for a drink, but for the first time in a long while Linda refused and the two of them headed back to the flat. She sat down on the couch.

"Mummy" Sarah - Louise, said, delightedly. Linda bent down and hugged her daughter close to her. She had her family and her friends to support her and she knew she was going to be ok.

She picked up her daughter and carried her daughter out of the living room, and in to her room, she lay her on the bed, took off her shoes and pulled the duvet over her before bending down and kissing her on the forehead and leaving the girl's bedroom, after switching out the light.

Lenny kissed her cheek and then went for a run with Adam as Jay had put a bet on the two to see if they could outrun each other.

Linda headed back in to the living room and switched on the TV, watching a movie that her and Jessica watched when they were younger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	179. Leaving Adam

**Writing in Itilacs are from Jessica's last episode.**

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review, I love writing caring Cal.**

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 179.

Jessica's POV. 

Leaving Adam was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I still loved him, but I needed to get away, he reminded me so much of our baby.

_"I really do love you, Adam Trueman, your the best thing that ever happened to me. " _I whispered as I kissed him softly, aware that it would be the last time.

"_And the worst " _He replied, moving his hand to stroke my cheek, but I moved out of his way.

In the back of the taxi, I open my handbag and take out a plastic wallet, inside it there are two photos. One is of my beautiful baby, the last photo taken of him and another is of Adam and I on our wedding day, before it spiralled out of our control. We were so happy, his arms were wrapped tightly around mine, we were finally going to get the happy ending we had worked so hard for since I had divorced Sean, for taking Lucas and Amelia out of the country.

"Mum?" Amelia asked.

I realise my eyes are wet with tears, I get a tissue out of my bag and wipe my eyes. "I'm fine" I replied, turning around to face my children.

"It's going to be a- ok " I told them, using the words Adam said when we had landed on the iced river.

I needed a fresh start, not to forget Adam or Harry, but to remember my baby for what he was: a happy, healthy baby.

* * *

**Just some more randomness. I know it seemed quite similar to her exit, but that's just the way the chapter panned out. **

**There is another Jessica chapter coming, this time it will be set in her 20's as she struggles to cope with two young children. **


	180. Two friends meeting up again

**Thanks to LindaAndrewsfan, who gave me the idea for this chapter. **

**Jessica: 39. **

**Amelia: 12. **

**Lucas: 10. **

**This is set when Jessica has returned from America, but Linda is no longer with her as she left the States to be with her sister, Denise and Denise's two children, Brittany and Joe. **

**Any spelling, grammar mistakes are mine, I don't own Jessica, Lucas, Amelia or Linda, Denise, Britany and Joe. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 180. 

Jessica sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her as she switched the TV on as she stood up and walked in to the kitchen to make the kids breakfast before they went to their friends house, but while they were eating, Jessica got a call from Amelia's friend mum, to tell her that her daughter was sick so Amelia wouldn't be able to come.

Amelia walked down the stairs, chatting excitedly about what she was going to do with Anna, her friend.

After Jessica told her she couldn't go because of Anna's illness, Amelia sulked until Jessica decided to head upstairs to her room and talked her in to spending a few hours with her and her brother. Amelia agreed and Jessica got ready for the beach, she packed a picnic and loaded up the car. She drove to the beach after laughing at the kids as they argued good naturedly.

After arriving at the beach, she turned off the engine and took off her belt, getting out. She got the things out of the boot and started the walk on to the beach. She found a quiet spot and lay down the picnic blanket, putting down the basket.

"Jess?" Linda questioned, seeing the petite brunette.

Jessica turned around, upon hearing someone call her name, she slowly turned around and found herself coming face to face with her old pal Linda Andrews, the two had been close when they studied paediatric nursing together, but then they had lost touch as Jessica had fallen pregnant with her daughter. "Are you ok?" Jessica asked.

Linda nodded and the two women spend a couple of hours catching up with each other.

"Denise" Linda said as she watched her sister pull a bottle of wine out of her bag. Linda had dragged Denise to the doctors and the doctor had warned them both that her liver was about to pack up and she had to lay off the booze.

Denise ignored her and unscrewed the lid, tilting it back in to her mouth.

Suddenly, Denise began fitting and Linda stared at her sister. It was up to Jessica to put her in to the recovery position. She did this by kneeling down next to her and she placed Denise's nearest arm at a right degree angle. Then, she took her other arm and placed it across her chest. She took her hand and placed it under her head, so her hand was touching her cheek.

Soon, after Jessica had done that, Denise began to come round, but Denise soon fell ill again.

She quickly checked Denise over for injuries but found none, but she felt for a pulse in her neck.

Jessica looked around checking that there was nothing could injure Denise more. She shrugged off her coat and placed it under her back, dragging it along. She tapped her shoulder. "Are you OK?" Jessica asked, Denise didn't respond to her. She pulled her phone out of her bag and rang 999. She told the woman on the other end of the line that she was at "Holby Beach " and that she was going to perform CPR. After hanging up the phone, she took a deep breath and prepared to treat Denise.

As Denise's mouth was closed Jessica knew what she had to do. She pressed with her thumb and forefinger on both of her cheeks and then looked inside of Denise's mouth. She found nothing inside.

She then rolled Denise on to her side. Next, she had to open the airway. She tilted her head back and lifted her chin, she looked in the mouth and found it was clear.

Two paramedics arrived and Jessica helped them transfer Denise in to the ambulance and she followed on with the kids and Linda in the back.

"This is Denise Andrews, 39, BP 60/ 90. GSC is 8, sats are 97 % " said paramedic Jeff.

"RESUS" Clinical lead Zoe Hanna said and the stretcher was wheeled in to RESUS.

"On 3 " Said Zoe as she picked up a piece of the spinal board along with Dixie and Jeff and they left RESUS to attend to another shout.

Zoe started an IV line in her wrist and got another nurse to monitor her. The agency nurse called Zoe in when the monitor that Denise was attached to gave off a low, pitched beep. Zoe walked in and began chest compressions. She paused to try to find a pulse, looking at the monitor. She continued compressions.

"Time of death" Zoe looked at her watch 12:35"

Linda was sat in the staff room and Jessica was entertaining her children, on the other side of the room, when Zoe walked in. Jessica knew she should give Linda some privacy, while Zoe broke the news.

Jessica hugged Lucas and Amelia tight, pressing a kiss to each of their heads before she started the engine and drove out of the hospital car park.

Linda had stayed in Jessica's house the night before Denise's funeral as she didn't want to be alone.

Early the next morning, the hearse arrived and Linda was borrowing one of Jessica's black dresses. Linda sat in the hearse.

Father Bill started the service:

'I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies," says The Lord.

'For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord.'

'Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.'

_"We now commit her body to the ground;_

_earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:_

_in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life… "_

Linda threw a pot of soil on to the grave and then Jessica did, she may not have known Denise properly, but she wanted to support Linda.

* * *

A social worker, went around to Jessica's house with Brittany and Joe, the kids had been in care since Denise's death as their father wasn't around and Linda was in no state to look after the kids, but after coming round to inspect the house that Linda was staying in, it was decided that she could spend some time with her niece and nephew, they didn't replace Denise but they were all she had left of her sister and she was determined to not let her down. She took some time off work and moved in to her own house, and then when she decided she wanted to adopt Brittany and Joe, she contacted an adoption agency, who sent her information about the process. Then, the agency arranged a meeting with her,

Linda was asked to provide a reference: She asked Jessica, Tess and Zoe to give her one.

* * *

Jessica was sat at home, on her day off and she decided to make a start on the character reference for Linda. Heading in to the kitchen, she opened a drawer and got out a notepad, she shut the drawer and walked out, walking back in to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, she turned to a fresh page in the book and began writing.

_"Dear sir or madam, _

_I have known Linda Andrews for 10 years._

_I knew Linda from when we were nurses at "Holby Angels"_

_Yours faithfully, _

_Jessica Harrison." _

Jessica picked up the letter and carefully went through it to check that there were no errors on it, then she carefully folded it and placed it neatly in to the envelope, she folded it and carefully wrote the address on the front. She placed the letter in her handbag and then asked her friend, Zoe, to mind the kids while she nipped out for a few seconds. Zoe was hesitant to mind them but Jessica promised she'd only be a few minutes.

* * *

Linda got the phone call she had been waiting for a few days later. She had been accepted to adopt Brittany and Joe, she enrolled them in the school that Lucas and Amelia attended and got them kitted out in a uniform, and made them packed lunches.

* * *

Jessica waited for the kids to come out, Lucas came out first and passed his bag to his mum, who put it on her shoulder as Amelia came out and took off her glasses.

"Mum, can Brittany come?" She asked.

Jessica bit her lip. "I don't know "

"Oh, please, mum " Amelia begged.

Jessica shook her head. Amelia sulked as Jessica, Lucas and herself walked to Jessica's car, she unlocked it and watched as the kids got in and she then got in herself as she drove her children home.

She unlocked the door and then locked the car as she walked in to the house, putting her jacket in the coat room along with her handbag. She took off her shoes and walked in to the kitchen, opening the freezer and deciding to give the kids pizza as it was a Saturday and she decided to rent a movie out from "BlockBuster " as a treat for the kids as she knew that they worked hard and they deserved a treat.

Linda knocked on Jessica's door and Jessica opened it. She was shocked to find Linda, with a pink blanket in her arms. She was shocked, as far as she knew, Linda hadn't of been pregnant when they were in the states together, but Linda told her that when she left, she had bumped in to Lenny Lyons again and he'd offered to buy her a drink, and by the end of the night, they had ended up in Lenny's flat, Linda tearing at his clothes.

It was at work, in St. James where she fainted while she was taking a patient's blood. Another nurse found her and asked her if she could be pregnant, Linda told her she might be. The nurse, Maria, ran a test and it come back positive. Maria asked Linda if she would like to go home to digest the news. Linda shook her head.

She got in between the warring patients and one of them knocked her to the ground. Linda put a hand to her belly, when she felt a wetness between her legs, she paled as she was rushed to surgery, on her own.

A tiny baby was placed in to Linda's arms.

"Have you got a name for her?" Maria asked.

Linda looked down at the baby, who was sleeping. "Sarah "

Maria smiled. "Nice name "

Maria left her to get some rest and Linda put baby Sarah in the plastic crib.

The reason she had chosen Sarah was because the name meant beautiful.

Linda took baby Sarah, out of the plastic crib and had another look at her. She had blue eyes like her mother and a tiny birthmark on her left cheek. But, to Linda, she was absolutely perfect.

She was discharged the next morning and got a cab home. Jessica helped her out at the house, bringing her two children with her as she couldn't leave them at home. She made Linda a cup of tea and brought it in to the living room.

Telling Linda to give her a call if she needed anything, Jessica left, driving back to her house.

* * *

Even though, she was on maternity leave still she met with Zoe, Tess, Jess and Maria so they could have a coffee, the girls all said how cute the baby was and had brought her gifts such as: Rattles, teddies, booties, and a gift set for Linda as new mum's needed time for themselves as well.

Linda thanked her friends, and then left the café, walking home. She was happy to be a mum and she was going to be the best mum she could possibly be.

* * *

**Sorry if any of the treatment mentioned in this chapter is wrong, I** **Googled. I also Googled to find out if you could put someone in the recovery position while they were unconscious, but I couldn't find anything. I only found out that you could do it if they were unconscious but breathing.**

**I don't know how old Denise is, but I think she was older than Linda. **

**I enjoyed writing this one, thanks for reading. **


	181. Adam looks after Jessica,

**Can't seem to stop writing about Jessica lately. (I'm not surprised, though) she was my favourite character. I also have another idea involving her and a Hollyoaks character. But I do understand that people may get bored of reading about her. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

**Just a quick update I wrote last night after Casualty. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 181. 

Adam was worried about his wife. She was rarely ill. But today she was. She was tucked up in bed, tissues by her side, and a quick look on the thermometer showed she was burning up.

"Sure you'll be ok?" Adam checked as he sat on the bed.

"I'll be fine" She whispered.

Adam leaned forward and kissed her forehead, gently. "Call if you need anything "

"OK " She whispered.

Adam left with her kids and Jessica tried to close her eyes to get some sleep and she managed to get a couple of hours, but woke up when she heard a key in the door and footsteps heading up the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"I'm fine " She whispered again.

"Good " Adam said as he turned around and headed downstairs to make his wife something warm.

"Now, I know I'm not the greatest cook " Adam commented, placing a tray in front of her. Jessica laughed quietly. "But I made you something "

Jessica saw it was tomato soup and it looked delicious.

"Thank you" She whispered, lifting the spoon to her mouth and taking a mouthful.

He kissed her head as he left to clean up the dishes and pans that he had used.

Jessica walked down the stairs, her dressing gown around her, walking slowly in to the kitchen.

"Hey " Adam greeted her as she sunk exhaustedly in to a chair. Adam walked behind her and started massaging her back, something he should have done while she was in labour with Harry.

"Feeling better?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Sure " She attempted a weak smile as she hugged him, she wanted to kiss him, but she knew that he would get her germs if she did and that wouldn't be healthy.

She knew that he'd never leave and she was grateful.

Wobbling as she stood up, Adam grabbed her so that she didn't fall.

"Come on"

"Fine " Too exhausted to argue, Jessica allowed Adam to take her in to his arms and carry her upstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	182. Cal's POV

**Just something random I wrote. I know I was meant to be writing another Jessica idea but I suddenly got this idea while I was writing it. That one should be up in the next few days. **

**This idea is going to be in Cal's POV as I've never done it before and I wanted to attempt it. It's going to be him thinking about his past relationships. It is another Cal and Ricky idea. **

**Is - there - somewhere: Thank you for the review. I miss Adam and Jessica too. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 182. 

Cal's POV

I'd had relationships before Rick, serious ones: with Taylor I was thinking of proposing marriage with Mu- matilda's ring. But then, I found out she never loved me at all. I was simply a prawn in her game of lies. As she was arrested, she screamed that she loved me. I just found the nearest pub and ordered a larger. When I saw her. She had long blonde hair flowing loosely down her back, her skin was creamy, and she had striking eyelashes which fanned across her cheek. I picked up my drink and walked over too her.

"Hi. " I grinned. "My name's Cal "

She looked up at me before replying quietly. "Ricky "

"What's a beautiful woman like you drinking alone?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know "

Ricky's POV

I'd spent the day in court, because Brax was determined to fight me for custody of Casey, just because, he'd found out that when I was pregnant, I had temporarily abandoned our son, leaving him in the care of Kyle as I grieved for the loss of my relationship. But I blamed him for that. He's spend the last year inside for a murder he hadn't even committed. Leaving me pregnant.

At first, the visits to the prison were fine but I soon had to stop them as our baby grew inside of me. Leaving me with swollen ankles, back ache and swollen boobs. I leaned on Denny to get me through the painful contractions that were ripping my body apart.

Brax turned up, handcuffed to an officer. I was shocked, I hadn't expected to see him.

"Hey Rick, " He greets me with a smile that still melted my heart.

"Hey Brax, " I whispered back as I watched the officer take off the handcuffs.

Brax comes over to me and picks up my hands, I squeeze his tight.

I was sweaty, red in the face, as I kept pushing.

Nate places the baby, named Casey, after Brax's brother, in my arms.

"Hello mate" I whisper. Brax kisses my forehead. Brax has to leave to go back to the prison.

I leave hospital the next morning, baby Casey wrapped up in blankets. I get a taxi back home as I've left my car at home.

Casey wouldn't stop crying for me, but Denny, Kyle could all settle him. I was worried, Nate suggested that he was picking up on the anxiousness I was showing. I couldn't cope. He kept crying all the time. I couldn't cope. I left a note, kissed Casey's forehead and then left the flat, getting in to the car, tears streaming down my face, I didn't know were I was going, I just needed to get away.

* * *

"Rick?" Kyle whispers as he hears Casey crying. He walks in to the flat and scopes Casey out of the cot, grabbing his changing bag and other bits he may need.

He noticed there was a note:

_"Dear Kyle, _

_I'm sorry to do this to you but can you please look after Casey? I need to go away for a while, _

_Ricky. "_

He screwed the paper up. "Come on, little man " He sighed.

* * *

I unlock the door to the cottage I rented and I sit down on the couch.

Flicking through my phone, I stared at the photos of Brax and I. I didn't leave the cottage. Until a week later.

"Where have you been?" Kyle asked.

"I needed to clear my head " I said, holding my arms out for my baby boy, Kyle handed him over. "Mummy's missed you "

* * *

Brax was released from prison, early and Kyle informed him that I had left Casey alone. When Brax confronted me. This was my reply "I couldn't cope, Brax "

"You abandoned our kid!" He shouted.

"I know" I whispered, reaching out to hold his hand, but he pulled it away.

Next thing I knew I was being served with court papers. I realised that Brax was taking me to court.

I put a hand over my mouth in shock as I hear the words "This court awards Darryl Braxton custody of his and Miss Sharpe's child "

I left the courthouse in tears and blindly drove my car until I come to a pub. I sat in the car for a while before grabbing my handbag, putting it on my shoulder and opening the car door, stepping out. I ordered a white wine. A man comes over and asks what my name is. I told him it was Ricky. He brought me a drink. Then, he took me on a picnic.

He later asked me to marry him and I said yes.

Cal wanted to marry in a church while I wanted a beachy wedding, surfing was in my blood. I was a River Girl. It caused arguments between us but we compromised: We decided to marry in a church, but we were going for a surf after it. I had taught Cal how to and he had brought a board, he tried to encourage Ethan to take up surfing to, but Ethan refused to learn.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of _Caleb_ and _Erica_,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love."

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation  
through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given  
that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,  
as Christ is united with his bride, the Church."

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together  
in the delight and tenderness of sexual union  
and joyful commitment to the end of their lives.  
It is given as the foundation of family life  
in which children are [born and] nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad,  
may find strength, companionship and comfort,  
and grow to maturity in love."

"Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.  
Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honour.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.  
No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God."

_"Caleb_ and _Erica_ are now to enter this way of life.  
They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfil God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together. "

**"** First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now. _The minister says to the couple_ The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence  
of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry,  
you must declare it now.

"Cal, will you take Erica to be your wife?"

"Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will. " Cal grinned,

"Erica, will you take Cal to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will " Ricky replied.

"God our Father,  
from the beginning  
you have blessed creation with abundant life.  
Pour out your blessings upon Caleb and Erica_,_  
that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship,  
in holiness and commitment to each other.  
We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,  
who is alive and reigns with you,  
in the unity of the Holy Spirit,  
one God, now and for ever."

"Amen." Their friends and family said.

"Caleb and Erica_,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows,  
in the presence of God and his people. _"_

Cal took Ricky's hands.

"I, Cal, take you, _Ricky_,  
to be my wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow."

"I, Erica, take you, Caleb,  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow. _"_

"Let _these _rings be to Caleb and Erica  
a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

Cal placed ring on the fourth finger of his bride's left hand and, as he held it there he said "Erica, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

Ricky picked up her ring and slid it on to Cal's left hand.

"Cal_,_ I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

_"Caleb_ and _Erica_ have given their consent  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of _rings.  
_I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife."

Father Bill joined their hands and says "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

After, the service, Cal and I headed to the beach and I changed in to a similar version of my dress. It was a short white dress with white pumps. I took off the dress and adjusted my bikini before picking up my board but I stop as I see Casey and Brax. I want to go over but I know I can't, the court prevented me from doing so.

Cal rubbed my shoulder supportively. "It'll be OK. "

And, I turned kissing him on the lips, "I know Cal "

* * *

**So, another wedding chapter but I felt it needed it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	183. Jessica delivers a baby

**Kim or Kath don't exist and Lindsey is with Joe, not Freddie, she hasn't been revealed as the GHK. (Glove Hand Killer) for anyone who reads this and doesn't walk "HollyOaks" **

**Lucy, my OC. **

**I was going to get this up last night but I got side tracked as usual. I know I've updated once tonight, but I decided to update again. I guess that is what happens when I'm bored, haha. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 183. 

Nurse Jessica Harrison was rushed off her feet. Why was it that the ED always seemed so busy at the weekend, when you just wanted to get back home to your loved ones? She wondered as she headed to the nurses station to get her next patient file.

"Lindsey Roscoe?" She called out.

A woman stood up while hanging on to a mans arm, who Jessica assumed to be her husband. She took them in to the cubicle and Lindsey lay down on the bed. She explained that she hadn't felt the baby move and that she had, had a miscarriage before.

"Sure " Jessica nodded and arranged for her to have an ultrasound scan. She got Lindsey a wheelchair, but the mum refused it, opting to lean on her husband, Joe, for support.

Lindsey lay on the bed, pulling her top up to show a rounded bump.

Midwife, Lucy booted up the screen. She squirted the gel on Lindsey's stomach and then put the probe to her skin. Lindsey winced.

Lucy smiled, "I should have told you it was cold"

"Joe?" Lindsey asked, noticing that her husband looked anywhere but at her or the screen.

"There's a problem at the garage" Joe sighed, he had recently brought a new garage and named it as "_Ziggy's Garage"_ In, memory of his brother David _"Ziggy " _Roscoe.

Lindsey nodded, she wanted him here to share in this special moment, but she understood that he wanted to make it a success. Joe kissed Lindsey and then left the room.

"Do you want to know what your having?" Lucy asked.

Lindsey nodded.

"Congratulations. Your having a baby girl "

Lindsey was excited; she could dress her up. She took the tissue that Lucy offered her and wiped the sticky gel off her stomach.

Jessica took Lindsey to the lift and they waited until they opened and they stepped in.

The lift started to move and Jessica noticed Lindsey was shrugging her cardigan off while taking deep breathes and sliding down to the floor.

The lights above began to flicker, before going out completely, Jessica groaned. But then she heard Lindsey screaming.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, kindly.

"I think the baby's coming" Lindsey spoke in one breath.

"OK" Jessica said, taking a deep breath. She had never delivered a baby before, but she had delivered 3 children, surely it wouldn't be as hard. She allowed Lindsey to pull her trousers down.

She looked at Lindsey, who was panting and she noticed that she was sweating.

The weight of the pregnant woman caused the thin wires the lift was secured to, to snap and plummet to the ground...

Lindsey screamed again...

* * *

To Jessica, it felt like hours, but was only a few minutes until the jolting stopped. Jessica took a deep breath and then went over to Lindsey. By now, there was a puddle between her feet. Jessica checked her over. She instructed Lindsey to breath, while she looked. She should really have latex gloves on, but as she didn't she was going to have to use her bare hands to check the position of the baby. She guessed that Lindsey was around 3 cm. Which meant she wasn't ready to deliver just yet.

But her labour progressed fast and soon she was at 8 cm.

"OK, push" Jessica instructed.

Lindsey pushed, screamed and pushed some more.

"Congratulations. " Jessica smiled, placing the new- born girl in to the exhausted woman's arms.

Lindsey looked at her and thanked her. Jessica told her it was ok.

Then, thankfully, maitence told Jessica that her and her patient should be out soon. Jessica was relieved.

Matience used tools to try to wrench open the doors. they were opened and paramedics helped out Lindsey and the baby followed by Jessica.

* * *

"Jess, are you alright?" Adam asked, he hadn't been on shift, but he'd had a phone call off Zoe, telling him what had happened.

"I'm fine" She whispered as they shared a sweet kiss.

A doctor was looking over Lindsey and the baby.

"Do you have a name?" The doctor asked her.

Lindsey nodded. "I'm going to call her Jessica "

Jessica heard and walked over to the new mum. First, she congratuled her and then Lindsey showed her the tiny bundle in her arms.

Jessica smiled, remembering her own baby Harry.

Lindsey stood up with the help of the nurse and Lindsey thanked her and gave her a hug as her and Joe left the hospital, ready to introduce baby Jessica to Jason, Robbie and Freddie Roscoe.

"Ready?" Adam slung his arm around Jessica, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they headed outside to the car park. He unlocked the doors and watched as Jessica got in. He put a hand on her knee as he started the engine and drove away from the hospital.

* * *

Unlocking the front door Lindsey walked in. She stood in the hallway as baby Jessica began to whimper. She rocked her as she walked in to the living room. Joe made her a cup of tea and then Lindsey's sister, Kim, walked in.

"Kim?" Lindsey questioned.

"She's beautiful " Kim beamed.

"Thanks" Lindsey said as she sat down beside her.

* * *

Jessica sunk down on the seat as Adam come in.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jessica whispered back, suddenly bursting in to tears.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Adam said, hugging her.

I was... "

"Hey, I know " Adam comforted her. He kissed her forehead, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Loosing Harry had been tough on both of them, as they each in different ways blamed themselves for his death; Jessica accidentally dropped him as she struggled in the water and Adam hadn't been able to see him as it was so dark. She had left after Harry's funeral, but an accident had brought her back to Holby, where Adam was treating her and she had decided to stay.

Kissing her forehead, Adam stood up and put a DVD on so they could enjoy some time alone as Lucas and Amelia were at a mates house.

* * *

**I'll get back to writing Cal and Ethan soon. I enjoyed writing this. **


	184. Chapter 184

**Right, there seems to be a bit of confusion over the previous chapter. **

**I know I said Kim wasn't in the chapter but then I thought she would congratulate her big sister on the birth of her baby that's why I included her in the end. I hope that clears up any confusion. **

**Casualty300: Thank you ****for the review, glad you liked it. I wanted Kim to be there for Lindsey. **

**Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore: Thank you for the review, I'm sorry you thought if didn't make much sense. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. I wanted Kim to be there for Lindsey. **

**Guest: That is your opinion that Jessica is boring, but I liked her, that's why I include her. The actress who played her is my favourite actress. There are characters I don't like, but I respect other peoples opinions.**

**Most of the characters in this chapter are hollyoaks. This chapter will also include a slight crossover. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 184. 

Peri Lomax had, had a rough start in life. Prior to moving to "Hollyoaks Village " she was born to teenagers Leela Lomax and Cameron Cambell, Leela's mum, Sam, insisted that she take care of the baby, so Leela didn't ruin her education. It had been hard for Leela when she was released from hospital and was back home, she often heard Sam refer to herself as "mummy" to her little girl. When she opened her mouth to say something Sam gave her a warning look as if to say "Don't say it, Leela "

Peri was at school with her best friends Nico and Jade when she spotted Tom with Alfie and Dylan.

"Tom" She called, getting down off the wall, but she fell off the wall, hitting the back of her head.

"Peri?" Jade crouched down next to her and looked worriedly at Nico. "Peri, can you hear me?"

Peri gave no sign that she could and then John - Paul came over. He was surprised to see it was his ex's husband's niece. He kneelt down beside her and felt for a pulse, he couldn't find one. He alerted Mrs. St. Claire and then called an ambulance. Dixie and Jeff attended to her.

"This is Peri Lomax, 15, unconscious throughout, BP 60/ 90. GSC 2. "

"RESUS " Said Zoe as the stretcher was wheeled through the double doors. She was moved across to the

"I'm looking for my daughter? Peri Lomax?" Leela frantically said. She'd had a call off John - Paul.

"She's in RESUS " Rita told her.

Cal and Rita were looking over Peri's CT scan. There was a dark shadow.

"Is that..." Rita trailed off.

"Yeah " Cal replied as he walked in to the room to help Peri out of the CT scanner. He helped her in to the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her own room.

"Peri. " Rita said gently, looking at the CT scans she held in her hands. "Your CT shows your brain tumour is back. "

Peri burst in to tears, she had, had headaches but she thought they would go after a while. Leela hugged her tightly.

Peri looked at Steph, who was in her carrier, babbling happily to herself.

"Tom " Said Peri.

Tom shook his head. "It's too late Peri "

Tom walked out and took Steph with him.

* * *

Peri was wheeled down to surgery with Max as Leela held her hand.

The surgery took a couple of hours and Leela faced an anxious wait. Cameron come to support her.

"Hey Lee" He whispered, Leela buried her face in Cameron's shirt.

* * *

"Mum?" Peri whispered, she was groggy after the anaesthetic.

Leela stroked her hair.

After being kept in for a few days and after having visits from Jade and Nico, she was allowed home, Mrs. Saint. Claire allowed her to do her school work at home.

There was a knock at the door and Tom walked in, holding Steph. Peri wanted to cuddle her daughter, but she knew she couldn't risk giving Steph an infection.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron hissed as he saw Tom in his house.

"I invited him dad" Peri lied, but Cameron didn't have to know that.

Peri and Tom spent the rest of the afternoon watching DVDs.

* * *

**I hope "Casualty300" enjoyed this. **

**Next chapter: Adam and Jessica treat a teenager who is in a critical condition. Prompted by "LindaAndrewsfan"**


	185. Adam and Jessica's lift terror

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 185.

**Guys, thank you so much for getting me to 301 reviews, without the support this story wouldn't have been made possible. 6 reviews on one chapter? Thank you. **

**Terri fan: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you loved it. **

**Guest: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know that the Hollyoaks cast had nominated Casualty for the "Ice Bucket " challenge.**

**Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought it was sweet. I'm also glad that reading my stories inspired you to create your own account.**

**Casualty3000: Thank you for the review, glad you loved it. **

**Guest (Lily) Thank you for the review, glad you liked it. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought it was beautiful. **

**The OC's in this chapter: Chardonnay - Alesha and Tullulah don't belong to me, they belong to LindaAndrewsfan.**

**Jessica is in this chapter if you don't like her, please don't read this. This chapter will also include past character Tom Kent.**

**Adam: 44.**

**Jessica: 39.**

**Chardonnay - Alesha: 15. **

**Tullulah:** **15 months.**

**Will have a slight crossover with Hollyoaks, with my favourite character Mercedes McQueen. **

**I thought I had updated this last night, turns out I never. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 185.

Chardonnay - Alesha was getting her daughter Tullulah ready, as they were going shopping before she had to take her daughter to Holby City Hospital as she had an appointment with Tom Kent.

* * *

Over in the Trueman household, Adam and Jessica had just finished dropping Lucas and Amelia off at school when Adam suddenly ran a hand over his face. Revealing he'd left important papers on the kitchen table, they'd headed back home and Adam went in while Jess waited in the car, she kept looking at her watch, wondering what was taking her husband so long. He finally come out and got back in to the car.

"Wait " Adam said, grabbing Jessica by the hand.

"Cheers" Adam smiled, as the doors slide shut.

Jessica noticed the bags on the pram. "We've been shopping " The girl told her.

"OK " Jessica replied.

The lights flickered and then went out completely. Tullulah began to cry.

"Oh, come on" Adam exclaimed, hitting the wall in frustration. He slid against the wall and started to hyperventilate.

"Adam" Jessica said, she knew her husband, she knew about the accident when him and Alex were young and had been involved in an accident with their parents; Adam had been fine and managed to escape, but Alex had been shunted as the car flipped over and he had been left trapped, with fire services rescuing him several hours later.

"Jess, I'm fine " Adam brushed her off.

"OK" said Jessica.

"Come on Chardonnay - Alesha " Adam said, part of being a doctor was getting their patients to trust them.

Chardonnay - Alesha had fallen sideways when the lift stopped, she had been protecting Tallulah, her daughter. Jessica looked at her and her daughter, mothers had a duty to protect their children and Jessica had failed at protecting Harry. He was dead because of her.

Little Tallulah was clutching on to her mum, playing with a necklace around her neck. Chardonnay - Alesha started putting her hair in bunches.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, seeing her hiss in pain.

Adam went over to her and examined her arm. "It's dislocated" He told his wife.

He had two choices here: He could reset it without pain relief but Jessica knew how painful that was. Or, they could wait to be rescued and somebody else could relocate it.

* * *

_"Adam, it's matience, they are going to get you out soon"_ Using what limited phone access he had in the lift, Adam was able to receive a quick call off Charlie.

_"Cheers Charlie"_

Eventually, the trapped trio were freed and Rita and Robyn tried to help Chardonnay - Alesha, but she refused. Adam helped Jessica out.

Chardonnay - Alesha was keeping hold of her daughter.

"It's OK" Jessica held her arms out so she could put Tullulah in her pram.

"No, your baby's dead, you murdered him " She replied.

"That's enough " Adam scolded her.

Robyn and Rita took Chardonnay - Alesha to cubicles to treat her arm and to treat her head injury while Adam and Jessica went to change in to their scrubs. Adam brought them both a warm drink before they started their shift.

Rita took her for a CT, she suspected the injury was minor, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Rita looked at the scans she was holding and asked Cal for a second opinion. Cal saw she had bleeding so she would need to be monitored.

* * *

A brunette with killer heels walked in to the ED and pouted as she walked to the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" Noel asked.

"I'm looking for my daughter?"

"Name?" Noel asked, typing.

"Chardonnay - Alesha " The woman replied, arching an eyebrow at him.

Rita took Mercedes in to RESUS, where her daughter was lying in the bed. Mercedes asked her how she was feeling and she replied sore.

Mercedes took Tallulah home before she had to come back for the appointment.

* * *

Chardonnay - Alesha struggled to get the pram up the stairs until Adam appeared, carrying the other end of the buggy.

"Thanks" She said.

"Don't mention it " He smiled as they reached the top of the stairs. Chardonnay - Alesha carried on walking to Tom's room.

"I'm sorry I'm late" She told her.

"That's OK" Tom said. He waited until she had got her daughter out of the pram and then handed her to him.

Tom put her on the scales as she wriggled around.

"What happened to your arm?" Tom asked as he handed back to her.

"The lift broke " She replied as she stood back up from securing Tallulah in her pram, covering her with a blanket.

Tom nodded as she left the room, wheeling the pram along the corridor.

* * *

Adam and Jessica headed home, picking the kids up on the way and getting a takeaway. Family was all that Adam had wanted since his brother, Alex, had died and Jessica had made him happy. Kissing her forehead Adam watched a few episodes of "_Top Gear "_

* * *

Mercedes opened the locket that contained two pictures. They were of her sons : Bobby and Gabriel. Despite Bobby being in America and baby Gabriel being in the ground with his auntie Tina, she had never forgotten them.

Chardonnay - Alesha come out of the bedroom. Her mum and her were renting a flat on Farmead. The flat was rundown and damp, but it was all Mercy could afford as the rest of her money was tied up in her businesses. They were heading back to Chester soon.

* * *

Adam and Jess were lying in bed, as were her kids, they each had the day off so Adam thought they could go and visit Harry' grave, Jessica agreed as Adam pressed a kiss to her forehead and she fell asleep, as did he.

* * *

**I hope "LindaAndrewfan" enjoyed this. **

**Next chapter: Emmerdale women Emma Barton and Ail Spencer, get in to a fight. One of the woman, are knocked out. Will they be OK? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **

**I'm taking a break from this story, I don't know how long for, but for now, I am, preferring to write for Home And Away. I will come back to this, I just don't know when. **


	186. Ethan's POV as he shocks Cal

**I know I said I was taking a break from this for a while, but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. This'll be a couple of chapters along around 3 or 4.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 186

Ethan wasn't sure what had inspired him to do it, but in the wake of his Huntington disease, he had realised that life was too short, he needed to grab opportunities by the hand.

He was sat at the kitchen table, his laptop open in front of him, drinking a cup of coffee. He had a notepad and a pen. He read the page in detail, while waiting for Cal to wake up.

"Morning Ethan " Said Cal, Ethan took a gulp of tea and looked at his brother; his hair was sticking up.

"Morning Cal" Ethan replied.

Cal got the bread out of the bread bin and put it in the toaster.

"Cal?" Said Ethan quietly, he couldn't quite believe that he was thinking of doing this.

His brother turned around. "Yes, Nibbles?"

"I want to adopt a child" He said, quietly.

"What?" Cal asked, his eyes wide.

* * *

**Just a short chapter. **

**Next chapter: The story continues. **


	187. Cal's POV, 2

**As this is fiction, I will be fast-forwarding the process of fostering a child. **

**Is-there-somewhere-x****: Thank you for the review. Glad you think it's cute.**

**Guest: Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the Mercedes prompt, I had forgotten that Mitzeee had gone to live with Carl and Bobby. I think it's because it's been a couple of years since Rachel left her role as Mitzeee. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 188. 

Cal's POV

"What?" I asked, aghast at my brothers words.

"I want to foster a child " He repeated.

I nod, but in my mind, I wonder if he'll be accepted because of his condition. He'd make a great day, I remember when I thought Matilda was mine, I often left her with "Uncle Ethan " when I worked the night shift.

Ethan googled social workers in Holby and wrote down the number that was on the - screen.

He was sent an information pack in the post. He spent days reading it; on his breaks at work and then again, when he come home.

* * *

We had a meeting with the social worker and she visited us at home, talking to us about fostering.

* * *

Ethan and I attended a meeting with other potential fostering parents. Zoe had let us take the day off to travel to where the meeting was being held. It was being held in an office, just outside Holby. It was a 3 - day - course.

* * *

We were assigned a social worker called Jenny. She had short brown hair and wore a smart suit, she come to check our house out. I told her about Matilda and mum's battle with Huntington's, and then, watching as Ethan shook his head, he was still finding it difficult to talk about the condition, I told her about Ethan's battle.

* * *

**There was a bit of research included in this, it was a quick search as I know very little about fostering. **

**Next chapter: Ethan finds out if he has been successful in fostering a child. **


	188. Chapter 188

**(Guest) Pippa: That is your opinion that my stuff is boring, nobody is forcing you too read it and I don't read Hollyoaks fiction much. **

**Guest: I'm sorry you thought it was all wrong, but I did research. I find research is the most important thing in a story if you don't know anything about a topic you are writing about. **

**Guest: Thank you for the review. I can indeed do a chapter where Cal falls down the stairs. I liked the Cal and Taylor pairing. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. I know if Ethan is successful, he'll have to quit his job. **

**The character in this chapter is my own character. Those of you who know me, know I'm fond of Hannah and I haven't used her in a while. **

**Was written quite quickly. **

**Hannah: 12. (I know she is a bit older than that in my other stories, but I thought aging her lower would suit)**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 188. 

A couple of weeks later, Ethan got the call he had been waiting for. He had been successful in fostering.

"Well?" Cal asked.

Ethan smiled at Cal.

"I was accepted "

"Well done, mate " Cal grinned, slinging an arm around him.

* * *

Ethan went to see his new "daughter" after work one night.

"This is Hannah, she's 15, she was abused by her parents." Jenny, the social worker, told Ethan.

Hannah was of slim build, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hi" She whispered nervously.

"Hi" Ethan replied.

Hannah said goodbye to her care friends and got in to the car, she put her seatbelt on as Ethan pulled away.

* * *

Ethan unlocked the door and allowed Hannah to walk in before him. She stood in the hallway, looking around. There were pictures of Emile and Matilda, on the walls.

"Make yourself at home " Ethan smiled.

Hannah walked in to the living room, she saw two white sofas, a coffee table and a TV was secured to the wall.

Cal walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Go away " Hannah said, burying her face in the pillows.

Cal walked in.

"I know it's hard being at a new place, " He said sympathetically.

Hannah sat up and looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Because Ethan and I were adopted " He replied, quietly.

"Why?"

"My mum couldn't cope with us because she had Huntingdon's disease "

"Oh. "

"Yeah " Cal grinned and stood up, leaving the room.

* * *

Ethan went in to work, the next day, it was his last shift as a doctor and unknown to him, the team had thrown him a "Farewell Ethan Party"

Robyn threw her arms around him as Ethan squirmed,

"I'm going to miss you, Ethan " said Robyn.

Ethan blushed.

* * *

Ethan went to collect his daughter from school, he had managed to enrol her in "Holby High "

"How was your day?" Ethan asked, standing in the kitchen.

"It was good, thanks, I made friends with a girl called Amelia Harrison, her mum is a nurse. "

Ethan nodded. "I know "

Cal got Ethan a part - time at St. James and he only worked mornings and was home when Hannah was home from school.

On Saturday, Ethan took Hannah shopping to buy her some new things.

Ethan brought a bed, mattress, wardrobe, and a duvet and give Hannah some money to buy new

Cal built some shelves and Hannah put her DVD's and CD's on them.

"Thanks " Hannah smiled.

"Welcome "

Cal went down stairs and sat on one of the couches,

"How is she?"

Cal nodded. "It's going to take time for her to settle in "

Ethan nodded. "Of course "

Hannah come down the stairs,

"Thank you " She sat on in the armchair and looked at them.

"What for?" Ethan asked.

"For fostering me"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, " Cal said quietly, remembering all the second chances Ethan had given him.

Hannah went up to bed and Ethan opened his laptop, checking Facebook and then catching up with Lily on the phone.


	189. Chapter 189

**Will include a crossover with Emmerdale. **

**sweet - as honey: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you think this story isn't boring. I can take criticism, I know people are entitled to their opinions, but I also think that some things should be left unsaid. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I love writing scenes were the brothers are there for each other. I'm glad Ethan got accepted too. Thank you for saying, Hannah is a lovely person, she's actually based on me, in order of her apperance. I'm hoping she'll pop up**** again. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I think that Ethan will make a great dad as well. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**This chapter and the next one will have Jessica in, if you don't like her, please don't read this chapter. **

**Guest: Thank you for the review. I am possibly going to continue Cal's Huntington's storyline. **

**I own Father Bill. **

**Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 189. 

It was a Saturday night and James was in the Woolpack, Emma was meeting him there after her shift had ended.

"Can I have a word, mate?" James asked. As, the eldest Pete understood that his parents deserved happiness.

"Sure Dad " Pete nodded, putting his pint down and going over to his dad.

"I want to ask your mum to marry me, " James said, pulling a small black box out of his jeans and opening it to reveal a diomond ring. Being a farmer, James didn't earn very much, but he knew Emma was worth it, he couldn't allow her to wear her old ring.

Pete was happy for his dad, but he was worried that his mum was going to hurt him again. Emma had recently told him that even though, she had saved his life, she had hesitated, and because of her, James had gone without oxygen, for a few minutes. She had thought that he was going to leave her, but even though, he had moved out of the house, he had given Emma a second chance and she had promised not to try to mess up.

"Emma, will you marry me?" James asked, getting down on one knee.

Emma hadn't been expecting that. She thought for a moment.

"Yes" She told him.

James slid the ring on her finger.

Emma lifted her hand to look at the ring. It was a gold band with a small diamond in the middle.

Emma kissed him passionately.

* * *

Emma was sat in the living room of the luxury flat her and James had recently brought from Rakesh. She was writing out wedding invites. James was out having a pint with Ross, David, and Jimmy.

"Marlon, can April be a bridesmaid?" She asked as she come out of David's shop.

"What?" The chief asked.

Emma showed Marlon her engagement ring. He congratulated her and she thanked him. Since arriving in the village, she didn't have many friends.

* * *

Jessica Harrison had just finished taking her two children to school and was off work, she was supposed to be meeting her friend Linda for lunch, but Linda had bailed on her as she had been called in to work. She collected the mail and flicked through it. Most of it, was bills and leaflets, which needed to be binned and the bills paid. She then come across a creamy envelope with her name written on it in swirly writing. She slid the flap open and she read the invite:

"_Jessica Harrison, _

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of James and Emma Barton. _

Jessica smiled, Emma had been one of her best friends in high school. She closed her eyes, remembering when they met.

_Jessica's flashback. _

_It was 1998, when Jessica was in collage, she was studying nursing with Linda Andrews and Emma Jones. She considered those girls to be her best friends. Her and Linda often hung together. _

_When, Jessica headed in to her Health and Social class, after lunch, her teacher, asked her to keep an eye on Emma_.

_"Sure" Jessica had agreed, walking over to her desk. She sat down and then took her book out of her bag, when a brunette leaned over. _

_"Hi, I'm Emma. " She whispered. _

_"Jessica " The other brunette smiled in reply. _

_When, school had finished, Jessica introduced Emma to Linda and they all headed back to Jessica's house to work on a project together. _

_End of flashback. _

* * *

Emma headed to the bridal store with her young bridesmaids, while she hunted around for dresses. She knew that she wanted something long, a veil and a pair of flats.

She had decided to put her bridesmaids in Blue, April was excited, blue was her favourite colour as when she dressed up in blue, she looked like Elsa from "Frozen"

* * *

Jessica and Linda were staying in a hotel, for a few days, before the wedding as it was cheaper than to drive down on the actual day. They ordered room service and watched TV.

Early the next morning, Jessica and Linda knocked on the door to the hotel room that Emma was in, to help her get ready. Debbie was also in there, helping her bridesmaids get ready.

Emma stood up.

The dress was full length, with tiny crystals on the top, the skirt was puffy.

Jessica scooped Emma's hair and pilled it in to a bun, before securing the veil in to place, and placing the tiara on her head.

On, her feet, she wore a pair of Lillie flats with tiny diamantes on the side.

Jessica handed her, her bouquet, then off they went to get ready. They were in the room next to hers.

Jessica had decided to wear a short black dress, with a ruffled hem, she curled her hair and doing her make up and slipped her heels on, before picking up her handbag and putting her shawl on.

Linda had decided on a pink dress and jeans.

Jessica picked up the present, that her and Linda were going halves on. It was a personalised wedding memory, book to put their special memories in.

* * *

As the wedding car arrived, Emma got in, with Ross sitting beside her. They put their belts on and the car drove to the church where the wedding was taken place.

The song Emma wanted while Ross walked her down the aisle was "Immortal " by "Evanescene"

Her bridesmaids, skipped down the aisle in front of her, spreading flowers.

When, they reached the end of the aisle, Ross kissed his mums cheek and took his seat.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of James and Emma,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love. "

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation  
through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given  
that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,  
as Christ is united with his bride, the Church. "

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together  
in the delight and tenderness of sexual union  
and joyful commitment to the end of their lives.  
It is given as the foundation of family life  
in which children are [born and] nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad,  
may find strength, companionship and comfort,  
and grow to maturity in love. "

"Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.  
Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honour.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.  
No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God. "

"James and Emma are now to enter this way of life.  
They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfil God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together."

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." The vicar asked.

Emma looked around, fearing that Charity was going to ruin her special day. Charity didn't like her, nor did she like her.

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence  
of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry,  
you must declare it now."

"James will you take Emma to be your wife?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will " James winked.

_"_Emma, will you take James to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will. " Emma smiled.

"Will you, the families and friends of _James_ and Emma_,_  
support and uphold them in their marriage  
now and in the years to come?"

"We will " They replied.

"God our Father,  
from the beginning  
you have blessed creation with abundant life.  
Pour out your blessings upon _James_ and Emma_,_  
that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship,  
in holiness and commitment to each other.  
We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,  
who is alive and reigns with you,  
in the unity of the Holy Spirit,  
one God, now and for ever. "

"Amen." Everyone said.

"James and Emma_,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows,  
in the presence of God and his people.

James went first, gripping Emma's hands.

"I, James, take you, Emma,  
to be my wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.

_I, _Emma, take you, James,  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow. "

" Heavenly Father, by your blessing  
let _these _rings be to James and Emma,  
a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord. "

"Amen._ "_

"Emma, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit." James said, sliding the ring on Emma's 3rd finger on her left hand.

"James, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit. "

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation,  
_James_ and _Emma_ have given their consent  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of _rings.  
_I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife.

"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. "

"Amen " Everyone said, as the new husband and wife, kissed, before they headed outside where their friends and family were throwing confetti over them and photographer Ricky Sharpe, was taking pictures of them.

Emma threw her flowers and Ricky caught them, she was going to ask Brax to marry her. But deep down, she knew Brax was a traditionalist, he would never accept a proposal from her.

Young Sarah Dingle, wondered back in to the church, Cain followed her in, when there was a roar of fire. The roof came off the church and the church collapsed, debris flying everywhere.

"Sarah!" Debbie screamed, her daughter had to be OK.

Cain dragged Sarah outside, she was lying limp in her granddads arm. Limp, but alive, but Cain, wasn't. He collapsed to his knees and had an unknown head injury.

"There's something wrong, I know it. " Emma worried, she often worried about all her kids, even though, they were grown up's.

"Ross!" Emma screamed as she realised her son was inside.

James was rubbing her arm. "Don't stress love "

Emma raised her eyebrows. "That's our son. "

"I know, love, I know "

Ross was carried out between Finn and Pete, they lay him on the ground. He lay there, unmoving.

"Ross. " Emma rushed forward, despite James trying to hold her back.

"Mum, he's.. gone. " Finn whispered.

Emma still checked for a pulse.

Ambulances had arrived to take the deceased bodies to hospital.

Linda and Jessica had changed out of their weeding clothes and had put on scrubs to help out.

Linda hated this part of the job. She walked out to reception and picked up a file.

"Moira Dingle?" She asked.

Moira stood up. "That's me "

Linda hated this part of the job. "Cain died at the scene "

Moira collapsed to her knees, Jessica rushed to support her.

* * *

Emma stared down at her dress, her Vera Wang dress was covered in blood. Her son's blood.

"You should change, " Linda said.

"No. " Emma said. If, she changed, it would be like forgetting Ross.

James walked over to his wife. "Come on, Emma. "

"Fine " Emma said, she headed to the disabled toilets and allowed James to undo the zip of the dress, the dress fell to the floor. Emma sat on the toilet seat, as she took off her pumps and furiously threw them at the wall.

James scowled at her. "Emma!"

Emma glared at him.

* * *

"Where's Grumpy?" Debbie's daughter, Sarah, asked.

Debbie wiped away her tears. How did she explain to her 10 - year - old, that her grumpy grandad was dead?.

"He's with mine and Cameron's baby "

Sarah nodded and Debbie hugged her tight, as they headed back to the village.

* * *

James and Emma returned home, they were supposed to be going on their honeymoon but, neither of them fancied it.

Their pile of wedding gifts were on the table, Pete and Finn, must have brought them back, but as Emma looked at them, she didn't feel like opening them. James wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Jessica was exhausted as well, she drove home, tears streaming down her cheeks, attending to the victims had reminded her of Harry. She turned and then pulled in to the drive. She turned off the engine, took off her belt and grabbed her bag, shutting the door and walking up the steps to the house, she got her keys out of her bag and placed them in to the lock.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Adam asked, concerned.

Jessica lifted a hand to wipe her tears. "I'm fine.

Adam pulled her to him, hugging her. "Tell me "

"It's fine, Adam " She told him as she walked past him and headed up the stairs.

Adam was worried and he followed her up the stairs. He found her crying, sitting on their bed. He sat beside her, putting an hand on her knee.

"I'm fine. "

Hooking a finger under her chin, he brought her face up to meet his. "What's the problem?"

"I miss Harry " She whispered.

Adam nodded. "I know. "

* * *

**I really, really enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**To help me with the wedding invite, I copied Adam and Jessica's. **

**Next chapter: Jessica looks after her cousin. Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	190. Chapter 190

**Just a small Ethan and Hannah chapter that I wrote after Casualty last night.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 190. 

Hannah wasn't feeling well. Her temperate was high, she was shaking,

"Come on, Hannah, school. " Ethan called up the stairs.

Hannah had no desire to get up, but she knew that she should do as soon Ethan would come upstairs and whip the duvet off her.

Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe opening it to find the uniform that Ethan had brought her. Her uniform consisted of a grey skirt, a white blouse and either a jumper or a cardigan, she opted for the cardigan. Sitting back down on her bed, she opened her make up bag and started putting on foundation, mascara and lip-gloss. She zipped the bag up and put it back on the top of her wardrobe. She grabbed her shoes out of the wardrobe before putting them on and standing before she started to put her hair in to little plaits. She picked up her bag and left the room, after making her bed.

* * *

Hannah walked in to the school, walking across the playground, she would usually meet Amelia, but she was off school as her mum had, took a tumble down the stairs and Adam had taken the day off to look to look after her.

"Oh, look it's the new girl. Adopted as her mother didn't want her" Lauren, the school's bully, taunted, pulling her hair.

"Stop" Hannah, cried, trying to jerk her head away.

Lauren and her gang of mates, kicked her viciously.

The school nurse had seen and chased them away, before helping the girl up. She took her to her office and even though, she had seen, she still asked, what had happened, but Hannah stayed quiet, she didn't want to be known as a grass.

* * *

"I'm coming " Cal said, unlocking the door.

"What are you doing home from school early?" Cal asked, he was suspicious. When, he was a teenager, he often bunked off because he couldn't be bothered with the lessons, but Ethan had tried to persuade him to stick with it.

"I don't feel well " Hannah moaned.

Cal felt her forehead and then went over to the sink to pour her a glass of water.

"I'll call your dad. " He told her, placing the glass on the table.

"I don't want to disturb him. " She said, lifting the glass and taking a sip before she went in to the living room and curled up on the couch.

"He'll want to know. " Cal said, getting his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it, before scrolling down to his brothers number.

"Ethan?"

"Caleb?" Ethan replied, he sounded annoyed that he had been called away from RESUS to take a call.

"Hannah's not feeling very well. "

Ethan nodded. "OK, I'll see if Zoe can cover my shift"

"Alright"

Zoe had agreed to cover his shift and Ethan went in to the staff room to change out of his scrubs and put on his normal clothes.

Cal ended the call. "Your dad's coming home"

"Thanks" Hannah whispered.

Ethan signed out of the ED and headed to his car, he was worried about her.

Parking in to the drive, he got out, locked the doors and walked to the front door.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, standing in the doorway of her room.

I've been sick, my hands banging "

"Come here "Ethan opened his arms and Hannah crawled in to them. He protected her, made her feel safe. She was lucky to have found them.

"Ow" She whispered quietly.

"What?" Ethan asked.

Hannah said nothing. So Ethan helped her out of the cardigan and blouse and noticed the purple and blue bruises on her stomach. He pressed down on them, causing her to cry in pain.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Just some girls "

"I'm going to go and see your hea- "

Suddenly, his grip on her loosened and he started fitting to the floor.

Dad!" Hannah yelled as Cal heard her shouts, run up the stairs and crouched down beside him, comforting him until he had come out of his seizure.

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this. I might make this in to a short story, I'm not sure. **


	191. Chapter 191

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 191. 

Cal cushioned his brother's head, as the head was a sensitive area, while with his other hand he rang for an ambulance.

The ambulance didn't take long to arrive.

"Ambulance service" Jeff shouted as he entered the house.

"We are upstairs " Hannah replied, standing on the landing.

Jeff and Dixie got Ethan on to the spinal board and lifted it on the stretcher, before transporting the stretcher down the stairs, through the door and in to the ambulance. Cal grabbed his brothers hand as Jeff secured an oxygen mask over his face.

The ambulance drove off, switching the blue lights on.

Cal noticed the tears fall down Hannah's cheeks. He put an arm around her and held her close.

"He'll be fine, he's a fighter "

Hannah nodded, wiping away her tears. "OK"

The ambulance arrived in the Bay and the doors were opened, Ethan was wheeled out.

"This is Ethan Hardy, 27, BP 60/ 90." Said Jeff.

"Cal, what happened?" Zoe asked, as they transferred him on to the cubicle bed.

"He had a seizure "

"Has he had one before, Cal?" Zoe asked.

Cal shook his head, his eyes trained upon his brother on the bed, one arm around his niece. "No. "

Zoe knew that some seizures often stopped on there own. So, all Cal and Hannah could do was wait.

"What happened?" Ethan asked as he opened his eyes, blinking groggily.

"Hello, Ethan, you had a seizure " Zoe informed him.

Ethan was shocked, before his diagnose, he had been a relatively healthy young adult. When, he was a child around 8, his father had taken him and Cal to the park and Ethan had chosen to go on the swing, with Cal pushing him. Ethan kept asking to go higher and Ahigher ands Cal agreed, but when Cal saw a pretty girl, he wondered over to her and flirted with her.

In his absence, Ethan had fallen off the swing. His dad was on his phone, chatting to the boys mother, Matilda.

Ethan landed on the floor, his elbow was at a odd angle and his knee was bleeding. He started crying.

His dad rushed over.

Ethan was taken to hospital and a nice doctor had reset his elbow, giving him entnox to try to cope with the pain. The doctor took Ethan's elbow out of the frac pac and reset it as Ethan screamed as even with the entnox, he was finding it painful. The doctor put it in a splint to help the bones heal properly and gave Ethan a sticker for being brave.

"Will it happen again?" He asked, finally focusing on Zoe.

Zoe shrugged. "I didn't know. Sometimes seizures happen just the once "

"Thanks Zoe " Cal smiled as Zoe left them.

Hannah come in. "You had me scared, I was going to lose you. "

"Hey" Ethan whispered, hugging her. "I'm not going anywhere. "

"Promise?" Hannah asked.

Ethan swallowed, the truth was, he didn't know if he was going to be around to see her grow up. "I.. promise. "

Cal reached over and squeezed his hand.


	192. Chapter 192

**CBloom2: Thank you for the review. Your welcome on the update. I also wanted to see if Ethan was alright. Dixie and Jeff were my favourite paramedics and although I like Iain, I miss Dixie and Jeff. **

**Is-there-somewhere-x: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you love the relationship between Ethan and Hannah, I've fallen in love with it as well.**

**sweet- as - honey: Thank you for the review. He hasn't told her, he is going to in this chapter. It is worrying. I am loving Cal being there for Hannah. **

**sweet- as - honey: Thank you for the review. He is such a lovely dad. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 192. 

After being kept in for observation. Ethan was allowed home which he was glad about, as being a patient was boring. Zoe had told Cal to take a few days off to look after Ethan and Cal agreed, he wanted to be at home in case Ethan had another seizure.

"Let's go home " Cal said as Ethan swung his legs over the side of the bed and Cal put an arm around Ethan supporting him.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cal "

Cal unlocked the doors and assisted Ethan in to getting in to the car. Hannah let Cal sort him out, before

Ethan had been ordered by Cal to rest up on the couch, while Hannah went up to her room, to chat to her friends and to do some revision.

"You need to tell her Ethan" Cal told him.

Ethan looked at Cal. He knew that his brother was right, but he knew that it was going to be hard and it wasn't one that he was looking forward to.

* * *

Ethan knocked on her door with Cal.

"Come in. "

Ethan walked in and sat on her bed. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah " Hannah replied, turning off her laptop and getting up from her desk, joining her dad on the edge of the bed.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" Ethan whispered.

"Your not sending me back to the care home?" Hannah asked, looking scared.

Ethan shook his head. "No, I'm not, " He told her.

Hannah nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek, Ethan leaned forward and wiped it away, before whispering:

"I have a condition called Huntington's disease " Ethan whoispered.

"What's that?" Hannah asked.

Ethan looked at Cal and he nodded reassuringly before continuing. "It's a condition that affects the brain. The suffer doesn't understand the needs of others around them. "

Hannah hugged her dad tight. "Thank you for being honest with me. "

Ethan kissed the top of her head. "It's OK. "

* * *

**When Hannah asks for help with her home work, she isn't prepared for what happens next. **


	193. Chapter 193

**I guess this is my interpretation of what is going to happen in next weeks episode. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 193. 

Ethan Hardy hated funerals. In the 27 - years he had been on earth, he had buried the woman he had thought was his mother, his real mum had died from pneumonia and now he faced going to Arthur Digby's. They had been two nerds that had trained together.

"Are you OK?" Asked Cal. He wasn't going to the funeral, as he hadn't known Arthur but when he suggested that he come with Ethan for support, Ethan shrugged him off, saying.

"I'll be fine. "

"You'll be burying me next " Ethan said as he did up the buttons on his coat.

Cal looked like he wanted to cry when Ethan said that. "Don't say that, bro. "

"But it's true "

Cal shook his heed, replying. "I'm not burying you for a long time "

Ethan left his bedroom, pausing on the landing to see what he was wearing. He had a pair of black trousers, a white shirt on and a black waistcoat. He walked down the stairs and left the flat.

* * *

Ethan looked around. There was Morvon, Serena, Dom and Zosia. Essie and Sasha. Maliack and Chantelle. Even Jac Naylor had come.

'I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies,' says the Lord.

'For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord.'

Dom, Sasha and Milack, who had been Arthur's carriers on his final jounery, placed the coffin down. On, the top of the oak coffin, was a large picture of Arthur.

As the coffin was lowered in to the ground, Ethan imagined that it was him they were burying.

_"We are here today to celebrate the life of Ethan Hardy. Brother to Cal. "_

_Cal looked around at Ethan's friends. There was: Rita, Robyn, Zoe, Honey. Iain, Jez, Charlie. _

_"Ethan's brother, Cal would like to say a few words. "_

_As Cal stood, he made his way to the alter, passing Ethan on the way, he paused and said "Sorry mate"_

_He unfolded the paper. "Ethan was my brother, we may have fought, but we were brothers and I loved him" _

"Ethan?"

"Ethan?" It was Sasha, who was talking to him. "We are going to Albies to raise a glass to Arthur. Do you want to come?"

Ethan swallowed. "No, thanks, Sasha. "

Sasha nodded and put his arm around Essie as they left the cemetery.

* * *

Ethan returned to the flat, he lifted a shaking hand to his face and wiped the tears from his face.

Cal looked at him, concerned.

"How was it?"

Ethan just shook his head.

Cal walked in to the kitchen to get a bottle of whisky out of the cupboard as well as two glasses, he poured them each a generous amount and walked back out to the living room, passing Ethan a glass.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"We are raising a glass to Arthur " Cal replied, putting the glass up in the air.

"To Arthur. " He said, clinking his glass with Ethan's.

"To Arthur. " Ethan replied, clinking his glass against his brothers and taking a sip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Just something random that I wrote after re - watching the scene where Ethan joined in with the dance. I loved the scene with Jac and Zosia as well. **


	194. Chapter 194

**This idea came to me earlier, it is following on from an earlier chapter. What if an older Matilda discovered the letter that Cal had wrote her? **

**Was written really quickly, so sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 193. 

Matilda Ashbie was now 12 - years - old. She had long blonde hair, much like her mother and bright brown eyes. She attended "Holby High" but was unaware that the man who had thought to be her father, worked down the road.

"I need my passport for a school trip. " She asked, dumping her bag.

"Whose going?" Her "mother" asked.

"Hannah Hardy and Amelia Anderson. " Matilda replied. "It's in France. "

She opened draws and looked through them. Shutting them in frustration when she couldn't find the small book.

"What's this?"

Matilda's mum, gasped. The letter had remained unopened, shoved in a draw.

"It arrived on your 1st birthday. "

Matilda ran up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom, sitting down on the bed. With shaky fingers, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter and began to read

_"Dear Matilda, _

_You don't know me so I thought I had better introduce myself to you, _

_My name is Caleb Knight, and for a while I thought I was your daddy, but it turned out I wasn't. _

_But in the few short weeks that you were with me, I had grown to love you and had nicknamed you "Toad" But Ethan said I couldn't call you that, but I ignored him. _

_The day the DNA results came through, I was convinced you were mine, so I didn't open the envelope. _

_But back at home, you lay in your mosses basket, asleep, Ethan convinced me to open the envelope, saying that I needed to know._

_I remember what he said. "Cal.." He started. "She's not yours. " _

_In my hearts of hearts, I knew you weren't mine, I just didn't want to believe it. _

_That night, after Ethan and I had hugged and kissed you, a nice lady came and took you away, I went out to the car with her and it broke my heart to see you cry. _

_"Daddy's here, " I had whispered, but then I remembered. _

_As I headed back in to the flat, there were reminders of you everywhere: Your blanket, your teddies, your dummy and your clothes. I binned it all as Ethan looked at me in alarm. _

_"You don't have to do that now, Cal " He had said. _

_"I barley stopped I do, Ethan "_

_"No, no, you don't. " He said, standing up. _

_I crumbled in to his arms and cried for my little girl. _

_I miss and love you Matilda, never forget that. _

_All my love, _

_Cal. X"_

When she came to the end of the letter Matilda made a decision. She was going to track this Caleb Knight down...

* * *

**I think this will be another short story. **

**I really, really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	195. Chapter 195

**Is-there-somewhere-x:** **Thank you for the review, you'll have to keep reading to find out if they are reunited. **

**I am continuing the Matilda story, I just couldn't get this out of my mind. Includes the mention of two past characters. Set while Jessica and her children are in America, after the death of her baby. **

**Writing in Italics is a line taken from the episode that Jessica returned in. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 195. 

Jessica's POV:

I watched my best friend, lie in the bedroom of the two storey - house that I brought. Silmiar to the one Sean and I had brought in 1998. It's been less than 2 weeks since I made the decision to leave my husband and take my children out of the country, but I wasn't thinking straight, I was blinded by grief for my baby.

I knew Linda was pregnant and I was happy for her, but I kept thinking back to my pregnancy, I was happy but

"Are you OK?" I asked. It wasn't like Linda to hide away. Linda says nothing. I knew she had been out drinking the night before, I had stayed at home,

I stepped forward and pulled the duvet away from her, as I often did with Lucas and Amelia when they wouldn't get up for school.

There was blood staining the crisp white sheets.

"Oh, Linda. " I feel the colour drain from my face as she bats a hand in my direction.

"I'm fine, Jess " She tells me.

But she wasn't. I knew what was happening to her, as a nurse I knew. I reach for my phone and call 911. And am informed than an ambulance is on it's way. I head down the stairs to wait for it. I hear a knock and unlock the door as two paramedics walk in. I direct them up the stairs, first floor, and they head up their, coming back down a few seconds later, with Linda.

"Mum?" I hear my daughter, call as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"She's going to be fine " I smile. I go with her knowing that my friend, Lou will look after them.

Linda is sat down in a wheelchair, a blanket is placed over her. I get my bag, warn the children to behave and then lock the front door, I get in to the ambulance and it starts. The jounery is quiet, apart from the paramedics talking to each other.

"It's going to be fine, " I try to reassure but Linda doesn't seem to hear me. We soon arrive and I get out, allowing the paramedics to help Linda, a nurse brings over a wheelchair.

"Female, late 30's, miscarriage. BP 60/ 90. " Paramedics say, wheeling her in to a cubicle.

I looked at Linda, who is white as a sheet, as she is helped out of the wheelchair.

A nurse comes in, with a Doppler and puts it on Linda's skin, she still has a vacant look on her face.

The nurse says the words, no mum wants to hear. "I'm so sorry you've lost your baby "

I left her alone, I couldn't be around her. Call me selfish but I'd lost my own baby, my precious boy was in the ground. I go and get myself a tea from the vending machine and slowly drink it. I didn't like hospitals but then again, who did?

I head back to the cubicle and find my friend lying in the bed, an IV in her wrist, she is being kept in for observation. I decide to go home, I get a taxi as I've left my car at home.

* * *

Linda is discharged the next day, she gets a taxi home and uses the key I had given her when we moved here.

I make her a cup of tea and some toast, and although, she sips the tea, the toast reminds untouched.

"Jess?" she says. "How did it feel when you lost Harry?"

Linda never brings up my son. I felt angry, angry that Adam had abandoned our son in the water when he needed us, but when I asked him, all I got was.

_"Jess, it was dark, I couldn't see him anywhere and you were there in front of me, and you were dying, Jess, you were dying, what was I supposed to do, leave you there?" _

"I don't know. " I eventually tell her.

Adam's words once again, float through me. I had moved in to his house with him and I was 5 and a half months pregnant and he was doing pretty much everything for me. He was taking the bins out, doing my washing. Making my dinner. _"It's going to be a-ok " _

I pull my mind back to the present as Linda gets up, and heads upstairs, she goes in to her bag and picks out the pebble she had given me, she had took it off me, but gave me it back when she learned that I was fighting for my life. She accused Adam of sexual assault. I would have laughed when she told me, but I had found a scan picture of Harry. I traced my finger over my unborn child and tuck it back in to my purse. I had to stay strong for my children, they needed me and I needed them.

I go and see if Linda needed anything and when she said no, I headed to clean the kitchen and to smoke the kids something to eat. I make them chicken nuggets and chips and make myself a drink, going to head in to the living room and I curled up on the couch, looking through an old photo album, it is full of pictures of mine and Adam's weeding day. His arms are wrapped protectively around me, Harry is nuzzled in to Adam's neck and -"

"Hey. "

I smile back "You ok?" I ask, closing the album and putting it away.

This was my life now.


	196. Linda's fall

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

**Casualty300: Thank you for the review. **

**Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore: Thank you for the review, here is the chapter where Linda falls. **

**Guest: Simple, don't read. I'm sorry if that came across as rude, but there's no need. I understand that people are allowed their opinions, but they are nicer ways of putting you didn't like it, instead of saying. "It was a bunch of crap" It is just uncalled for and rude. I do understand that Jessica may not have been everyone's favourite character, but she was mine. I have characters I've gone off/ characters I didn't like, one of them is in this chapter to be honest. I'd rather you didn't read it if you are going to say stuff like that. **

**Guest: Thank you for the review, that's fair enough not liking Jess, I'm not a massive fan of Linda, although, I did enjoy her when she sat by Jess's bedside, I also enjoyed her in the druggie storyline and I also liked her in the scene where she went out with Zoe. **

**As always, I don't own the characters, I just enjoy writing about them. **

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 196. 

Linda was back in Holby after a row with Denise, and Jessica had decided to returm to Holby as well, she had re - brought Adam's old house. Once, Jessica had found out that Linda was back, she had invited her old friend to stay with her, she gave her a key and told her to give her it back when she found a place of her own. Linda had told Jessica that she was pregnant by a guy in Liverpool, from a one - night stand. They had discussed her options and she told her she was keeping it. Jessica promised to support her.

_Linda's flashback. _

_"I'm pregnant. " Linda said, looking at the stick which showed that she was 4 months gone, at 4 months your tummy was big as your baby needed room to grow._

_"OK" Said Jessica as they moved in to the living room. _

_Jessica opened up her laptop and started researching, she had been pregnant 3 times herself, but this was Linda's first. And every child was different. _

_At 4 months, her unborn baby would be covered in a lawyer of thick hair called lanugo. _

_At 4 months, her baby would respond to her by kicking if she spoke to it. _

* * *

Linda arrived home after a day at work, she decided to head upstairs for a shower.

She started to climb the stairs, feeling dizzy, when she lost her footing, she tried to grab on to the banister but it seemed out of reach as she continued to fall.

Linda screamed as she fell, it seemed to go on forever until she had landed at the bottom of the stairs..

* * *

Jessica unlocked the front door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her, she took off her coat and hung it up on the banister, she then noticed her friend lying motionless, she knelt down beside her and took her pulse, it was there, but weak. "Linda, can you hear me?" She asked.

No response.

Jessica rang for an ambulance and waited with her.

"Ambulance service" Jeff said and Jessica unlocked the door, allowing the paramedics to walk in. Jeff and Dixie walked in, and kneelt down by the stairs, Dixie put the cervical collar on Linda, then they placed the spinal board next to her, then she was log - rolled on to the board, then she was strapped down, they picked the board up, placing it on the stretcher and wheeling the stretcher outside, Jessica locking her front door before getting in to the ambulance with Linda.

* * *

"Zoe, it's Linda. " Jeff said, wheeling the stretcher inside. "We have a fall down the stairs, marked concussion and possible dislocated right elbow "

"RESUS " Said Zoe, as she looked at Linda, she looked pale behind the oxygen mask.

The stretcher was wheeled in to RESUS.

"Over on 3. " Jeff said as himself, Dixie, Zoe and Jess (even though she wasn't working that day) helped shift the spinal board over to the bed, Dixie and Jeff left and Zoe undid the frac pac and ordered an x - ray, the x - ray showed that the elbow was fractured, Linda refused the Entonox tube. Zoe took the elbow in to her own hands and pulled it in to place, Linda screamed, Zoe sent Jessica to get a splint, the splint which Linda would need was called a static splint which does not allow the elbow to move.

Zoe put her elbow in the cast by using her uninjured elbow, she extended it from her armpit to her knuckles, she folded over any bit that she didn't need. She formed a "C" curve down the whole length of the splint. She bent the edges. She put it on Linda's elbow and secured the straps. She then secured the sling, tying it around her shoulder.

Linda winced.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, looking at her in concern.

Zoe pulled back the bed sheets and gasped.

There was blood on the bed sheets.

Zoe put the Doppler to Linda's skin and moved it around.

"I'm so sorry Linda, you've lost your baby" Zoe said sympathetically. She hated giving expecting mums news that they had lost their unborn children. She was later moved to cubicles for some rest, and Jessica went back to the house to get Linda some clean clothes. She returned to the hospital where she went in to the cucible. She found Linda lying in the bed, she was allowed to rest for a while before being sent home, she went straight up to her room.

Jessica bit her lip, wondering how to help her, but she knew from experience that loosing a baby was horrible and there was nothing that anyone could do to help the bereaved mother. They had to grieve on their own.

Jessica went up to Linda's room to see if she wanted anything. But she said no, she wanted to be left alone. But as Jessica made her way down the stairds, she heard her friend crying.

"Oh, Linda " She said quietly, her heart breaking for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, to help me with the fall scene, I watched the scene where Jessica fell.**

**Next chapter: There is a fire at "Holby High" trapping two frightened teenagers. Will they get out? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	197. Jess looks after her cousin

** LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. Thank you for the guest one as well. I'm glad Jess was there for Linda too. **

**This chapter is Jessica centric, only because I feel confident writing her. **

**This chapter is set in 1998, the year that Sean and Jess got married. But they aren't together and they don't have their kids. **

**Karen, **** Abby and Abby's mum, don't belong to me, they belong to "LindaAndrewsfan. " **

**Guest: Thank you for the review. I wanted to try to portray Jessica as being supportive to Linda, so I'm sorry she come across as a nosey cow, that wasn't my intention with her. I'm sorry you hate her, I'm also you sorry you think she's stupid, but we are all entitled to our own opinion's, I don't really like Linda, but I do still write about her. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 197.

22 - year - old Jessica was in the living room of her mother's house, she had revision to do, at the moment, she spent a few days in collage and the rest on placement with Linda, but they couldn't gossip, they had to do the tasks that were set for them.

While Jessica was doing her revision, she got a text from her Auntie asking if she could mind her cousin, whose name was Abagail. She replied "OK" She then put her books away and waited for her cousin.

* * *

Abagail was jumping off and on the sofa's, she looked like she was having fun. While Jessica was in the kitchen making herself a drink, Abby lost her footing and slipped off the couch, landing on her arm.

Jessica ran in to the living room.

"Jess, it's fine" Linda said as she attended to Abby by calling her an ambulance.

"Fine " Jessica froze, she knew what she should do, but she had almost forgotten that Linda was there. Linda put a cushion under Abby's head, while she also rang for an ambulance, paramedics Josh and Karen soon arrived. They put the young girl on a stretcher and a blanket over her as the stretcher was carried out and put in to the back of the ambulance, Jessica got in.

"This is Abby Newton, 3- years - old, head injury, dislocated arm. " Said Karen.

Abby was screaming in pain.

"What happened?" Lisa "Duffy" Duffin asked, transferring the girl to the RESUS bed and started booking scans, and CT's.

"I don't know. " Jessica bit her lip, looking worried.

"It's not your fault " Linda reassured her.

"OK" Jessica replied, but deep down she knew that it was, she also knew that she shouldn't be here.

Just then the curtains to the cubicle opened and Abagail's mum walked in, after being rang by Charlie.

"Abagail. " She said, stepping in and closing the curtain. "What have I told you? You knew you'll get hurt. "

"She's going to be fine" Jess whispered, her head hung low.

Sensing that her friend was still blaming herself, Linda decided to take her to get some fresh air and something to eat, Linda decided to take her to McDonalds as it was only around the corner. Jessica sat down while Linda went to get their food, Jessica checked her phone as Abagail's mum had text her to tell her that Abagail was being sent home as she was fine, she just had to be careful, Jessica text back saying that she hoped Abagail felt better soon and she also said she'll come and see her soon.

Linda returned to the table as Jess put her phone away and they chatted about their next project. Linda got up and gave her friend a hug. Jessica wiped her eyes as they left McDonalds and headed home.

* * *

**I just had this in my documents so I decided to upload it. Quite short to what I usually write for Jess. **

** Next chapter: Two frightened teenagers are trapped in a burning building. Will they get out in time? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **

**May be taken a break from this story. I just feel like I'm neglecting my other stories**


	198. Cal's fall

**This was a request by "Guest" where Cal falls down the stairs, but Taylor was never a con artist, but she was engaged and pregnant to him when he fell. I had forgot about it, but then I found the request. So here it is. Thanks to "Guest" for the prompt. And I'm sorry it's so late.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 198.

Cal had never been happier, he was in a relationship with a beautiful woman, called Taylor Ashbie, they had met in a bar one - night and she was dancing for him. By the end of the night, they had exchanged numbers and Cal had promised to see her again. After a couple of more dates, Cal had decided it was the right time to propose to her, so he chose a ring and had whisked her off to a restaurant where he had popped the question.

_Cal's flashback. _

_Cal was nervous and he never got nervous. He fiddled with his hair and looked at what he was wearing, he had a shirt one and a pair of jeans. He dug the little black box out of his jeans and undid the tiny clasp and looked at the ring. It was a diamond one, something which Cal thought that would suit Taylor's taste. He shut the lid and put it back in to his pocket. _

_Ethan come out of his room and smiled. "Good luck " _

_"Thanks Nibbles. " Cal said as he picked up his jacket and left the house, Ethan had agreed too let Cal borrow his car, he drove to the restaurant. parking up when he got there. _

_He walked in, telling the manager he had a reservation under "Caleb Knight "_

_The manager found his name and walked him to a table, Cal was surprised to see Taylor not here yet. _

_Taylor was in the car, Cal had text her instructions to where they were meeting.. She was wearing a short white dress, her hair was curled, and her make up was natural looking. She parked and grabbed her bag, getting out. _

_"Sorry I'm late" She said breathlessly. _

_Cal stood up, smiling as he pulled a chair out for her. __ "That's OK"_

_They ordered their food and Taylor told Cal about her charity work for disadvantaged children, Cal was impressed. _

_Their food arrived and Cal pretended to drop his cutlery. _

_Taylor looked at him, curiously. _

_"Taylor?" Cal got up. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes" Taylor said, excitedly. _

_Cal slipped the ring on her finger. _

_End of flashback. _

Continuing to walk down the stairs, Cal tripped over his untied shoe laces and went head first down the remaining the steps.

Cal groaned in pain, just as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Dr. Hardy? Where's doctor Knight?" Asked Connie.

Ethan looked up from the set of patient notes, he was reading and smiled apologetically at his boss, but she continued to glare at him. "I don't know, Mrs. Beauchamp. "

The ED doors opened, signalling a new patient.

Zoe walked over to the stretcher:

"OK, Jeff, what have we got?" she asked.

"This is Caleb Knight, 30, fall down the stairs, dislocated arm, and a head injury. "

_"Oh, no._ " thought Ethan as he walked towards the stretcher. _"What has Cal got himself in to now?"_

"Ethan, you know you can't treat him," smiled Zoe as the stretcher was wheeled in to "RESUS"

"I know, dr. Hanna " Ethan nodded, but he wanted to stay and be there for his brother.

"Over on 3 " Said Jeff as they lifted the spinal board over on to the RESUS bed.

Zoe undid the frac pac and offered Cal the entnox tube, but he refused it as he wanted to be seen as the "strong man"

Zoe pulled Cal's arm back in to place and then got a sling. Zoe put the sling on his arm.

* * *

A blonde woman, walked up to the reception desk, her bump was making it difficult for her. "I'm looking for my fiancée. " She told Noel.

Noel nodded. "Just take a seat and someone will be out shortly. " He replied.

Taylor nodded and started walking over to the waiting area but a relative of another patient, knocked in to her, Taylor's hand went to her bump, but, then a gush of wate ran down her leg. Zoe witnessed what had happened and Big Mac brought a wheelchair over for her. Zoe thanked him and then wheeled her to a cubicle.

After examining Taylor, Zoe found she was in active labour.

The contractions were ripping Taylor's petite body apart.

Zoe had informed Cal that Taylor was in labour and he had raced to her cubicle.

"It's going to be OK, baby " He soothed.

Ethan looked at the tiny bundle in his arms. "What's her name?" He asked.

Cal looked at Taylor, this baby had been a surprise, they had nothing for her, so Cal had relied on donations such as baby blankets, a car seat, bottles, a bottle steriliser, moses basket and changing mat and bag, from nurse Jessica Harrison, who had lost her own baby in a car crash.

"How about..." Taylor's mouth was dry, so Cal poured her a glass of water and helped her get it to her lips. "Matilda" She said as she put the glass down.

She knew from Cal that, that had been the boys' mother's name.

Cal looked at Ethan, he knew that loosing Matilda have been tough, Ethan had been the closest to her, as he nursed her through her dying days.

"Are you ok with that?" He asked.

Ethan nodded.

"Cal, maybe you should take it easy " Ethan said when he saw Cal hiss in pain.

Cal shook his head. "I'm fine, Ethan. "

Taylor was moved to the maternity ward and Cal was going to be sent home, but he had persuaded Zoe to let him stay the night with his fiancée and baby Matilda, and Zoe had agreed.

* * *

The next morning Cal, Taylor and baby Matilda were discharged and Cal offered to let Taylor and baby Matilda stay with him, he knew he should have discussed them moving in with Ethan, but he knew he couldn't leave her in the lurch.

Taylor lowered Matilda in to the mosses basket. She had never had a family when she was little, but now she did and she wasn't going to let them go.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Sorry for the Jessica reference, I know some people reading this story don't like her. But I thought she would fit well, as she had a baby on the show. **

**Next chapter: A young girl invites her new friend to her house. Prompted by LindaAbndrewsfan. **


	199. Chapter 199

**This chapter follows on from chapter 194, you might want to give that a quick read to refresh, I'm back to this short story after leaving it for a few chapters. Not sure how many chapters this will last for. **

**Writing in Italics are Matilda's thoughts. **

**Sec****ond update of the night. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 199. 

Matilda knew that she needed a plan, a plan which nobody would see through. She folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. She wiped her damp eyes. She stood up and wiped off her ruined make up. She text Amelia and Hannah to tell their teachers that she was sick and sat up, grabbing her bag. She walked down the stairs and told her mum that she was heading to school. Her mum told her to have a good day. Matilda thanked her and left, going in the opposite way that she would go to for school.

She walked down the street, thoughts running around her mind.

_"Do you remember me?"_

_"Are you Caleb Knight?"_

She looked up at a street corner as she realised she had come to the

She checked the paper again, to see if it was the right address. She opened the gate, walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

Taking a deep breath she waited for someone to answer the door. She heard footsteps.

Cal opened the front door. "Matilda?" He asked, his face a picture of confusion as he came to face with the girl he hadn't seen she was a baby.

* * *

**Sorry for the very length. **

**Thanks for reading, next update won't be so long. **


	200. Chapter 200

**I started this chapter at 5 in the morning, fell back asleep, and then forgot all about it. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review, I loved writing Cal's letter, I'm glad you found it lovely. Cal really is lovely. I've always wondered what would happen if show writers re -cast Matilda as a older character and she tracked down Cal?**

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review, last Tuesday's Holby episode had me in bits. I hope it is explored as well. I'm not looking forward to Thursday's episode as it is Digby's funeral. :( **

**Sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. My heart broke for both Ethan and Hannah as I wrote the chapter. I love Ethan's relationship with Hannah too, I'm glad you think she is mature. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 200. 

Cal's POV

I couldn't believe it. Matilda, the girl I hadn't seen until she was a baby was standing on my doorstep.

"C- Come in, " I stuttered, secretly cursing Ethan was the one with the stutter, not me.

"Thanks " She said as she stepped in.

"Cal?" Asked Ethan as he walked in to the hallway.

I turned around from shutting the door. "Ethan, you remember Matilda, don't you?"

Ethan stared. "H-Hello Matilda. "

She smiled, shyly.

We moved in to the living room. Matilda spotted a teddy.

"Whose this?" She asked, thinking I had another son or daughter.

"It's ...yours " I replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Your mum and I broke up and hadn't seen each other for a while, then she suddenly turned up at the ED where I work, with you in the car, she told me you were mine. I didn't know whether to believe her as she hadn't been truthful to me while we were together "

"Do you wish I was?" She asked.

"I did, " I replied.

"So, why did you give me up?"

Here was the question I've been dreading. I take a sip of the drink I made earlier.

"Do you want one?" I ask.

She nods. "Water please, "

I stand and head to the kitchen, picking up a glass and filling it with water. I take it back in and hand it to her, a answer prepared in my mind.

"I gave you up to social services as it was the right thing to do." She looks at me, a tear slipping down her cheek, I wipe it away as she gives me a weak smile .


	201. Unconcious Jessica

**Adam: 44. **

**Jessica: 39.**

**Set when Jessica is lying in her coma, so kind of following the events that happened in "Leave Me Alone "**

**If you don't like her, please don't read. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 201.

The machines beeping were the only thing that was keeping the unconscious nurse alive, that and the ventilator that was in her mouth.

Adam Trueman hadn't moved from the room in which his comatose wife is lying in, wires and needles surrounding her.

Adam needs her.

Jessica needs him.

They need each other.

Adam takes her hand. "Jess, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand?"

She gives no response that she can and Adam's heart breaks.

"Adam..." Someone is calling his name and it is Zoe.

"Maybe you should go home, go and see the kids. " She suggests.

Adam shakes his head, he needs to be here, in case she wakes. But deep down, he knows, the longer she remains unconscious, the lesser chance she has of waking up.

Zoe's hand moves to cover his.

"She'll be fine "

Adam says nothing, but offers Zoe a nod as she leaves the room. She fills the team on how their unconscious colleague is doing.

"She's still unconscious. "

The team sigh, she is a valued member of the ED and they don't want to lose her.

They all pray, she will wake.

* * *

**I found this a little different to write, I think that's why it is so short. **

**Next chapter: Adam's POV, which kind of follows on from this chapter. **


	202. Chapter 202

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review, and the congratulations, on reaching 200 chapters, I honestly never imagined that I would get to 200 chapters, it's thank you to the support of you guys that has got me this far. You'll see what Ethan really feels when we return to the story. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I think Cal would have remembered Matilda. I'd like the show to do a storyline where Matilda is reintroduced. I felt Cal needed to be honest. **

**sweet - as - honey: **** Thank you for the review, glad you enjoyed the request, I'm sure your chapter on Cal's fall, would have been good. I'm glad you enjoyed the extra details. I loved writing the flashback. I loved everything about it, basically. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it, here is the second part. **

**Writing in Itliacs is a flashback of Adam's about the ice, bit similar to Jessica's flashbacks on - screen. **

**This chapter picks up from the last one. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 202. 

Adam's POV.

I am watching over my wife, who is lying still in the hospital bed, when the door opens. Assuming it to be, one of the doctors, who is looking after Jess, I don't bother looking up.

"Who are you?" I asked, realising it wasn't the doctors.

"I'm Linda, we worked together in paediatrics' " She's introduces herself.

I nod, wondering why Jessica had never told me about her. We go outside for a little bit, I kiss her forehead.

"How do you know her?" I ask, sipping my coffee.

"we trained to be nurses together" She tells me.

"Right" I look at my watch and wonder if Jessica has regained consciousness, but I know that Tess and Zoe would tell me, if she had.

Linda is quiet for a moment, before she starts to cry. I don't know what to do, I would know what to do if it was Jess who was crying. I would hold her close, kiss her head and tell her a bad joke as she laughs. I hand her a tissue, so she could blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

Linda and I head back inside and get back in to the lifts.

I open the door to her room to and offer Linda the seat I was sitting in and I sit on the edge of Jess's bed.

"Will you walk me to the lift?" She asks.

" Uh, yeah. " I replied, a bit hesitantly. I wanted to be here in case she woke, but Jess wasn't going to wake up in the next two seconds.

I open the door and allow her to move out the door before me, we walk down the corridor to the lift.

"I'll call you when she wakes, " I tell her, just as she steps in to the lift.

Linda smiles at me, before changing her mind about something and getting out. She unzips her bag, roots around in it and hands me something.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I got the pebble on Brighton Beach, Jess needs it more. " She says.

"Thanks Linda" I reply as she gets back in to the lift.

I return to my wife's room. Lucas and Amelia had been to visit, Amelia had asked why her mum was in the coma, I had replied, that it was helping her get better after being trapped under the water. They had made her cards. Half of me wondered would she recognise them if she woke, would she ask about Harry? I close my eyes as I think back.

_We were on our way to sign the legal papers, Lucas and Amelia were teasing me. Harry was strapped in to his car seat, a blanket over him. _

_A car is driving on the opposite direction to us, dangerously close and I swerve to avoid it as we land on an iced over lake. _

_Harry starts to cry. _

_"Harry, it's ok, baby, mummy's here" Jessica leans backwards to get Harry from his car seat, but as she did, __the ice breaks, the car slowly submerges below. I kick and kick at the doors, needing to get Jessica and Harry out. But as I kick, the water surrounding the doors, pushes them back, like a verminous snake, not letting go of it's pray. _

_Jessica and I told each other we loved each other, just in case one of us didn't make it out alive. _

_"I know, " She nods. _

_I continue to kick frantically at the doors, they open and as an unconcious Jessica's foot gets entangled in the seatbelt, I free her and try to pull her free, but as _

_I watch as our son slips out of my wife's arms, falling forevermore in to the water below us. His tiny body would have lain unrecovered for hours as I searched the murky water for my wife's lifeless body. _

_There'__s no point calling her, she can't reply, I just have to keep going._

_I find her eventually and drag her to the surface where colleagues are waiting. Jeff and Charlie carry her over to a spot and Jeff takes her pulse. "She's cold. " He says "Her pulse is weak "_

_She is put in to an ambulance and Harry is put in to another one, _

_End of flashback. _

I place the stone in her hand, hoping it'll give her the strength she needs to come back to me.

"Jess, wake up, I need you, " I tell her.

The monitor she is connected too, tells me, her SAT'S and BP are stable, it is really a waiting game to see if she'll wake.

My phone beeps, I pull it out, it is Linda, we exchanged numbers as she wanted news on her.

**"Any news?"**

**"No, not yet. " **I reply, going out of my messages, before looking at my screen saver, it is of Jess and Harry, when he was first born and he is in a blue sleeping suit, wrapped in a blue blanket.

I take her hand, wondering if she can feel me touching her hand.

She doesn't open her eyes and I know that if she doesn't wake up soon, the doctor will talk to me about turning off her life support and that is something I don't think I could handle, not after Harry.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and adjust the needle in her arm.

_"Your really pretty, you know that? Even like this " _I tell her with a smile.

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this. **

**We will be coming back to the Matilda story soon, I have other updates.**

**Next chapter: There is a fire at "Holby High" which traps two frightened teenagers. Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	203. Chapter 203

**I have a chapter request, which is almost finished but then this idea come to mind instead. **

**For this chapter:**

**Ethan doesn't have the gene. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it.**

**I know this is up a couple of days, early but I know I'll forget. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 203.

It was Friday night and as Ethan was working the late shift, Cal was coming round to keep an eye on Hannah for a few hours.

"Be good. " Ethan warned her as he got ready to leave.

Hannah smiled, kissing his cheek. "I will. "

Ethan left and Hannah walked in to the kitchen where Cal was reading the newspaper.

"Cal?"

"What?" He asked.

"Can I borrow some money please?" She knew she was asking a lot, but she didn't have her

Cal looked at her. "What for?"

"It's Father's Day on Sunday and I want to get dad something nice. "

Cal nodded, pulling two £20's and a £10 out of his wallet. "I'll take you in to town tomorrow. "

"Thanks" Hannah put the money away so she didn't lose it.

Saturday morning come around and Hannah was up and dressed, ready to go.

The doorbell rang.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked, they didn't see much of each other on the weekends.

"I promised Hannah I'd help her with her homework, " Cal said, he didn't like lying but he didn't want to spoil the surprise either.

Ethan nodded, letting him in. He joked. "Since when did Caleb Knight do homework?"

"Haha, " Cal replied.

When Ethan went out for a walk, Cal drove himself and Hannah in to town.

"Do you know what your getting him?" Cal asked as he parked the car.

Hannah shook her head. "I guess I'll just look around. "

Cal nodded, got out and locked the car.

They went in to Topman and she got him a new shirt, a mug with the words "World's Best Dad" On it

They brought some wrapping paper and a card and then as it was nearing 12: 20, Cal decided to treat Hannah to a Subway. She got a cheese salad sub and a coke, with a cheesecake cookie.

After that, they headed home.

Going upstairs to her room, she wrapped the presents up and wrote the card.

* * *

Sunday morning come around and Ethan was lying in bed.

Hannah and Cal were down stairs in the kitchen, Cal was helping Hannah make Ethan breakfast.

Cal put the breakfast on a tray, she had made him some brown toast, a mug of coffee.

Hannah headed up the stairs and pushed the door open, to see her dad just open his eyes.

"Happy Father's Day" Smiled Hannah.

"Thank you. " Said Ethan, he was touched, he never expected her to get him anything. "I made you breakfast"

"You didn't have to, " Ethan said as he sat up and picked up a piece of toar.

"I wanted to, " Smiled Hannah.

Ethan opened his gifts.

Ethan opened the card and read what was in it.

_"To Dad, _

_Happy Father's Day. _

_Lots of love, _

_Hannah. _

_xx"_

"Thank you, " Replied Ethan, kissing the top of her head.

At lunch time, as Hannah still had some money left over, she decided to treat her dad and Cal to a meal in a pub. She ordered a veggie burgar with chips and a coke. Cal had a steak and Ethan, trying to be healthy, had fish. After, that they went for a walk.

Cal drove them all home, and then headed to his own home, just a couple of houses down from himself.

"Thank you for a lovely day, " Said Ethan as father and daughter sat in the living room, watching a movie.

"Your welcome, " Hannah smiled. "You deserve it. "


	204. Chapter 204

**Is-there-somewhere-x: Thank you for the review, glad you found it cute. **

**For this chapter:**

**Hannah doesn't have her baby daughter in this. **

**Ethan doesn't have the gene so him and Cal never tracked down Emile, so their mother is Matilda. **

**Chardonnay - Alesha and Tallulah don't belong to me, they belong to LindaAndrewsfan. **

**Includes a brief mention of Mercedes from Hollyoaks, as well as Lindsey. **

**I'm no doctor so my medical side has come from the net. **

**Bold is text messages. **

**Briefly mentions Avril Lavigne's song. "What the hell?" as well as Jess Glynne's "Don't Be So Hard On Yourself" **

**Rachel and Jade are OC characters. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 204. 

Hannah Hardy was in her bedroom, getting ready for school. She made her bed, went in to her en - suite to brush her teeth and to clean her face. She put on her uniform, brushed and then plaited her hair. She stood up, reaching for her make up bag and started to apply foundation, a powder and then mascara, adding a bit of pink lip-gloss. she put the make up back in her bag and then put her bag in the top of the wardrobe before shutting the doors. She grabbed her bag and left the room, walking across the landing and down the stairs. She walked in to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and she decided to put a breakfast bar in her bag to have later. She waved goodbye to her dad and set off for school. She put in her ipod and selected Avril Lavigne's "What the hell"

Walking along the roads, she could see the school, she swallowed, walking in to the gates.

"Oh, look who it is, " School bully Chardonnay - Alesha, sneered as Hannah walked past her.

"Leave me alone. " She asked as she felt herself being tugged back by her hair.

Chardonnay - Alesha laughed at her. "The baby wants to be left alone. "

Hannah felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to cry.

Chardonnay - Alesha let go of her hair as she picked her bag up and continued to walk to her form class.

* * *

Hannah and Chardonnay - Alesha were in the Science lab with their teacher, Mrs Parker, and the other students. Mrs Parker was showing the students how to correctly use a Bunsen Burner. But, one student, wasn't listening to Mrs Parker and they caused an explosion.

Orange flames flickered up.

"Form an orderly line and make your way out of the school. " said Mrs Parker.

Hannah got out of the building with the rest of the students, but realised that Chardonnay - Alesha was still inside. Did she leave her to die or save her? She could think of reasons why she should leave her, but she knew that her dad would never forgive her if she left another pupil to die. "Mrs, Parker, Chardonnay - Alesha, is still inside. "

"We wait for the emergency services" Mrs Parker replied.

"But miss, she could need help. " Hannah replied.

"We wait " Her teacher replied, arching an eyebrow as she thought _"This girl has been bullied by the girl trapped inside, why does she want to save her?" _

"No. " Said Hannah, she knew it was wrong to go against her teachers orders but she needed to help, she turned back.

"Hannah!" Their teacher yelled.

Putting a hand over her mouth, Hannah ran through the smoke filled corridors, coughing.

Her eyes stung as she looked in on the empty classrooms, seeing no sign of the pregnant teen.

She knew that she couldn't take the lift and the stairs which led up to the Science department, now lay in ruins. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, texting quickly.

**"Can you tell me where you are?"**

Chardonnay - Alesha was now struggling to breath, her eyes were stinging and she was coughing. **"In the toilets. "**

**"On my way, just try and stay calm"**

She picked up her pace and headed to the girls toilets. She threw the door open, coughing.

"Chardonnay - Alesha!" She yelled, going in to the thick smoke.

"Second stall. " She replied.

Hannah forced the door open. "Why didn't you come out with the rest of us?"

"I started having stomach pains and I thought the baby was coming. "

Hannah nodded.

"Were going to die in here, " Chardonnay - Alesha, panicked, she was heavily pregnant.

"We are going to be fine and so is your baby. " Hannah whispered.

"What do you know about kids?" Chardonnay - Alesha asked her.

Hannah had, had enough. "I wasn't irresponsible, like you. "

"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't adopted. "

"You don't know me " Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

Soon after, she had shut her eyes, Hannah sighed to herself.

She pulled the unconscious teenager from the burning flames and lay her on the ground as ambulances were called.

* * *

Both Hannah and Chardonnay - Alesha were taken to hospital to be checked over.

Hannah's dad, Ethan's was on shift and he was shocked too see his daughter in a wheelchair, an oxygen mask on her face.

"Hannah Hardy, 15, smoke inhalation, BP 60/ 90. GSC was 15 throughout. " Said Jeff.

Dad, I'm fine. " Hannah said when she saw that he was going to speak.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, concerned.

"There was a fire at school, in the Science lab "

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Hannah nodded.

Ethan nodded. "Cubicle 2, please, " He told Linda, who nodded and put her in a cubicle.

Hannah sat on the bed and Linda put an oxygen mask over her face.

Ethan wanted to go and see her but he knew that he couldn't as doctors and nurses weren't allowed to treat family members who come through the ED doors.

Zoe put a hand on his shoulder. "Go and take a break, Ethan. "

Ethan shook his head, taking off his glasses and giving his tired eyes a rub. "I'm fine, Dr. Hanna. "

He put his glasses back on his face as he headed towards the door, paramedics were bringing in another patient.

"This is Chardonnay - Alesha, 15, BP 60/ 90. GSC 12. SAT'S are 97 % " Said Jeff, wheeling the stretcher in to the hospital.

She was wheeled in to a side room, and sat up on the bed, while waiting for a nurse to come in to give her an ultrasound scan.

Jessica was the nurse that was performing the ultrasound, but she was stuck in RESUS as her daughter had been caught up in the explosion, but she wasn't allowed to treat her.

Chardonnay - Alesha was getting bored of waiting and decided to go in to the bathroom to see if she could bring on this child's labour by herself.

Chardonnay - Alesha stared as a patch of wee trickled down her leg, she knew that meant the kid was coming. She pulled her phone out and text Hannah.

**"I'm in the Ladies toilets, waters have broken, help me. "**

Hannah knew the right thing would be to help her, but she knew nothing of delivering children. She told Linda that she was going out for some fresh air, but instead she went in the opposite direction. She nudged open the door.

Hannah knocked on the stall door after hearing a weak "Come in"

Hannah bent down beside her.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"This bloody hurts!"

"It's natures way of delivering the baby" Hannah said.

Chardonnay - Alesha looked at her as she continued to try and pant through the pain.

"Push " Hannah said.

"I'm pushing " She glared at her.

"Well, keep doing it. " Hannah replied, keeping calm.

Hannah looked at her enemy's private parts (with her permission) and saw the head.

"I can see the head, a few more pushes and it'll be out "

Chardonnay - Alesha grabbed Hannah's hand as she prepared to give one last push, she tensed as she felt something come out.

Babies were meant to cry when they came out, but this new-born wasn't.

"Why isn't she crying?" Chardonnay - Alesha asked.

Hannah knew why.

The cord was around the baby's neck.

Hannah knew what to do as she had watched Ethan practice on a "dummy baby"

She swung the cord around the baby's head.

The baby gave a cry.

Hannah placed the baby on Chardonnay - Alesha's chest, just as Linda and Ethan come running out, with a wheelchair. Linda helped ease her in to it, while Ethan went ahead with the baby to check it over.

* * *

Hannah decided to go and see Chardonnay - Alesha, who was resting in a cubicle, her new-born child in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. "How did you know what to do?"

"Dad always taught me to help people, "

Chardonnay - Alesha turned her attention, back to the child.

"What's her name?" She asked interestedly.

"It's Tullulah."

"Nice name. "

Chardonnay - Alesha eye - rolled her. "Why are you being nice? After I bullied you?"

"Because I'll get nowhere by being horrible to you. " She replied, before she left the cubicle, going to meet her dad as his shift had ended and he wasn't back in until the next weekend.

* * *

A day later, Chardonnay - Alesha was discharged from hospital with her new- born, who she had promised to herself that she would look after. Her cousin Mercedes McQueen, came to collect her from the hospital.

"Were going to do everything we can to keep you safe and happy, baby girl " Mercedes said softly as baby Tallulah gurgled.

The police had informed both girls that there would be an investigation in to what had happened.

The teacher had agreed to give the girls a few days off so that they could recuperate.

Mercedes let Chardonnay - Alesha get some sleep while she looked after Tallulah.

* * *

Ethan unlocked the door to the house that he had brought with the money from Matilda's death.

Hannah kissed her father's cheek. "Night, dad "

Ethan smiled. "Night, Han. "

Hannah walked up the stairs, she was exhausted by the days events. All, she wanted to do was climb in to bed and sleep. She put on her pj's and went in to the en- suite to remove her make up and to moisturise. After, she did that, she headed back out and pulled back the covers before, sliding in and looking at a picture taken by Cal, it was of her and Ethan and she treasured it.

Closing her eyes, all she could see was the flames and the thick smoke. She opened her eyes to see she was in her own bed, safe. Grabbing her dressing gown, she wrapped it around her and putting her slippers on, heading out the room and down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Ethan asked, looking at his watch, it was 2:30 in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep " She told him.

Ethan opened his arms and she crawled in to them.

"You did a brave thing, today" Ethan said, quietly.

"Anyone would have. " She replied.

Ethan shook his head. He wouldn't of as he would of been too scared. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"OK." She stood up, kissing her father on the cheek and heading out in to the hallway, heading up the stairs and in to her bedroom, she walked in, switched off her alarm and got back under the covers, content that she didn't have to get up in the morning.

* * *

Baby Tullilah started crying. Chardonnay - Alesha got out of bed as she heard crying. She scooped her up and rocked her, pleased when her cries stopped.

She felt blessed to have her and as she lowered her in to the cot that her friend Lindsey Roscoe, had leant her, she realised that she couldn't just think about her any more, she had a daughter to put before herself.

As she got back in to bed, she smiled and turning on her pillow, she fell straight to sleep, dreaming about her new daughter.

* * *

Next day, Hannah showered and put on her juicy tracksuit, putting her hair up in a bun before putting some make up on and going for a walk, she told her dad, he told her it was OK and to keep her phone on. She threw in her headphones and walked along to Jess Glynne. "Don't Be So Hard On yourself. "

When, she come back, she made herself a sandwich and watched some TV, she was in to "Family Guy, "The Simpsons " and "Home And Away. "

After she had caught up on "Home And Away" she decided to text one of her friends to see if they wanted to do something. Her best friend Rachel said she was taking her dog for a walk, her other best friend Jade said she was at a family friends wedding and Amelia was being kept in for observation because of the burns she had suffered.

* * *

Ethan, Hannah, Cal as well as Mercedes and Chardonnay - Alesha were called to the school, to discuss the report of the police findings.

The police report come back as the Busen Burners weren't working properly.

The girls looked at each other, both relieved that they weren't responsible, as they would have been suspended.

They headed out of the school and Hannah invited Chardonnay - Alesha back to her house, she agreed as Mercedes had agreed to look after Tullilah.

The girls walked ahead of Ethan and when they arrived home, Hannah choose a DVD and got them bowls of popcorn as they watched "Alice Looking Through The Looking Glass. "

* * *

**Writing this chapter reminded me of when I wrote a Home and Away/ Casualty one - shot where Ricky saved Hannah.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you for reading. Think I'm going to take a break as I want to tie off a couple of Home And Away stories, before Ricky leaves. **


	205. Chapter 205

**I'm afraid I'm going to go on a bit of a downer with this chapter. I understand that people are entitled to their opinions. **

**Casualty3000: Thank you for the review.**

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

**Winnie The Pooh Eeyore: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Angel's with Demon's: Honestly, I found your review quite rude. I understand Jessica may not have everyone's favourite character (feel like I've said that a lot, lately) but I like her. I have characters I don't like. Linda is one of them (no disrespect to fans who do like her, I'm not trying to - start an argument). As for Hannah, she's an OC, so I find that quite offensive. (But whatever, all entitled to our own opinions) I don't like Chardonnay - Alesha (absolutely no disrespect to the writer who created her) If want to talk, PM me. **

**Please don't read my chapters, if you don't like the characters I write about, I don't know how often I can say that. Again, has Jessica in, don't like, don't read.**

**Adam: 45.**

**Jessica: 39. **

**Baby Harry: 9- months- old. (Yes, I know, he's dead, in the show)**

**Mentions the injury that Amelia received in Adam and Jess's crash.**

**Also briefly mentions Alana Carmicheal, the little girl that Jessica helped treat in her flashbacks. **

**I'm no nurse or doc so I kind of made the medical info up. **

**Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 205. 

"Come on, kids" Adam called as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. For, the kids, it was the same routine every morning; Lucas was the first one down the stairs, while Amelia was slowler at getting ready. Jessica was changing Harry's nappy. She carried him outside, and picked up her handbag.

Jessica secured Harry in to his car seat and put a blanket over him as she put his changing bag down beside him. She gave him a toy as she put the changing bag down next to him. She shut the door and joined her husband in the passenger side.

"Ready?" Adam said.

"OK" Jessica replied.

Adam started the engine and drove to Lucas and Amelia's school.

"Have a good day, kids " Adam waved as Jessica gave them their lunches.

On, their way back, after dropping Harry off at nursery, Jessica was looking out of the window.

They were driving along a road and a car was driving on the opposite lane to them.

The other car speed up and as Jessica took her gaze away from the window, she realised she vaguely recognized the other car, it was Linda's.

She was about to tell Adam when the other driver overtook them causing them to break, but the driver in front of them forgot o break and swerved on to an icy lake.

"Whoa " Adam said as he broke. Adam and Jessica got out of their car and looked at each other.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked Jessica.

"I'm fine" Jessica replied.

Adam nodded and then looked over at the ice covered lake, the car looked like it was about to sink in to the freezing water.

Suddenly, the ice broke, submerging the people inside.

Adam groaned, remember their own crash, but luckily he had been able to get Jess and Harry out in time.

Linda slowly crawled over to Jessica. Adam told his wife to take Linda to the hospital to be checked out, Jessica nodded, calling a taxi as she knew Adam's car would be out of service. She called an ambulance knowing that they would need medical attention.

_As the water filled the car, the people inside were struggling to stay afloat, the more the water consumed them. _

Linda and Denise's dad, dived in to the water and searched the murky water, for his junkie daughter. He found her and she was placed on a stretcher.

"Denise Andrews, 39, submerged in water, suspected heron overdose, GSC 3. " said paramedics, who had rushed to the scene.

"This is Spencer Andrews, 55, submerged in water, BP 60./ 90, GSC 3 "

"This is Linda Andrews, 37, possible hairline fracture, BP 60/ 90, GSC 15 "

"RESUS" said an nurse, and the trolley was wheeled in, she was transferred to the RESUS bed

Denise was stable, she was warming up and her SAT'S were stable. Suddenly, the monitor started beeping. Nurses rushed in to try and revive her but it was too late, she was gone.

Spencer had slipped in to a coma, due to his injuries and drowning. Nick was going to keep bringing him out of it, to see how he was, over the next few days.

* * *

Linda was in a cubicle, she was waiting for a nurse to take her to ultrasound, she was expecting her ex's boyfriends baby.

Mr Jordan had asked Zoe where Linda was. Zoe had looked up from the discharge forms she was signing and said. "Cubicles, Nick. "

"Thank you Dr. Hanna. " Nick replied. He hated giving patients relatives bad news, but Linda wasn't just a patient, she was also a nurse.

Nick pulled back the cubicle curtain, but she wasn't there.

Another nurse was taking Linda to ultrasound, she was in a wheelchair.

Linda lay on the bed and a nurse scanned her.

Jessica looked at the screen, the baby was waving, it reminded her of when she was pregnant with Harry, she gave a small smile.

The door opened, it was Linda's mum.

"The crash was your fault. " Linda's mum, shouted.

Linda started to cry. Jessica rubbed her back.

Jessica called security guards dragged Linda's mum from the ultrasound room.

Linda was taken back to cubicles, her arm reset.

The treatment for a Hairline Fracture was rest. The fracture was put in a cast and Linda was left to rest, when Nick came back in.

"Nurse Andrews, can I have a word?"

Linda nodded. Nick sat on the bed.

"Your dad and Denise never survived. I'm sorry"

Linda cried again.

When, she got a moment, Jessica headed in to the staff room to change in to her scrubs and to get herself a quick tea.

Then she went to the curtain opened to reveal Jessica. She found Linda sitting on the bed, her arm was resting on a few pillows.

"Simon has been abusing me" Linda said, her voice was thick with tears, she found the subject quite tough to talk about.

Jessica remembered a patient that she helped treat when she was training with Linda at "Holby Angels"

"Jess?" Linda asked, noting her silence.

"It's ok" Jessica smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Linda handed Jessica the pebble, and then, the two friends decided to go and get something to eat. They decided to go to Subway.

Jessica dropped Linda off at her flat, telling her to call her if she needed anything and then she drove back .

Jessica was exhausted after the days events, all she wanted to do was go to collect Harry from the babysitters and curl up in front of the TV with Adam with a large glass of red. She took a sip and leant against Adam.

Harry started crying.

Jessica moved so she could go and see to her baby.

Adam went to see him and come back down, a few minutes later.

"OK?" Jess asked, as she looked up from texting Linda.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. "

Jessica cuddled against him.

* * *

Linda was in the armchair in her flat, she burst in to tears, it was not fair, life was too much and even though, she wasn't close to her sister she was still sad that she was gone, as was her father and she had no one else in the world, except her friends: Adam, Jess and Zoe and she owed them all for helping her through the tough time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	206. Chapter 206

**Guys with respect, seriously fed up of repeating myself, if you don't like a character, don't read it. I'm not forcing you. How clearer can I make that until you guys understand? **

**I'm going to be honest. I made a mistake about writing something about an actress on Twitter a few years ago (not going to name the actress) I no longer use Twitter. But I don't deserve to be trolled, it was years ago, it's upsetting and I want to shut this account down. We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect. **

**Winnie The Pooh Eeyore: Thank you for the review.**

**Demons with Angel's: I'm not going to say anything on the subject anymore, this is the last time. I explained everything I needed to in a PM last night. (not that I needed to explain anything. ) It had nothing to do with you. I seriously can't stand people who get involved in other peoples business when it doesn't concern them. ****I just think people (who don't know each other) shouldn't be bringing up that persons mistake. They have no right. I have blocked you. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

**This picks up from the last chapter.**

**If you don't like the mistakes I've made, just leave me alone, I don't deserve this.**

**I'm going to be taking a break, after this chapter, I will be on line, just won't be updating this, not sure how long the break will be. It might be for good, I don't know. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 206. 

Jessica knocked on Linda's front door, she had moved out of Farmead and was living in a 5 - bedroomed with Simon.

"Hey Jess" Linda smiled as she opened the front door.

Even though, the two nurses saw each other at work, it was nice to spend some time with each other outside, they didn't often get the chance as Jessica was busy with her kids.

Jessica smiled back, stepping in to the house. Her and Linda walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa's.

Jessica spotted Linda's Mum, she was sitting in the arm chair, as stiff as anything.

Linda got up and walked in to the kitchen to make the cup of teas.

"Even if the crash wasn't Linda's fault, it's her fault Denise and her father are dead "

Jessica looked quizzically at her, she wasn't sure how to respond and it made her feel uncomfortable, friends were supposed to look out for each other.

At that moment, Linda walked back in to the living room with the mugs of tea

Jessica walked in to the bathroom to redo her make up, she got her mascara out of the small make up bag she kept in her handbag and layered her lashes before putting a dab of lip balm on her lips, she sprayed her favourite perfume (Coco Channel, Adam brought her a bottle for her 41st birthday as well as treating her to a spa) She heard raised voices, she knew it was Simon and Linda. She did something she knew that she shouldn't do, she crept behind the door and listened in to the conversation that was taking place.

"Your useless, you know that " Simon said.

Jessica heard Linda cry. She wanted to go out there and comfort her friend, but she was worried that Simon would start on her. She took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door, walking out on to the landing.

Simon gripped Linda's arm and Jessica winced to hear her cry, she knew that Linda was strong. As, a result, of Simon gripping her arm, Linda dropped the mugs, the smashed china, caused cuts on her hands.

Simon kissed Linda's head, wanting to be seen as charming as he cleared away the china and then left.

Jessica, as she felt it was her fault, opened her bag and got some tissues out, cleaning her wounds.

Linda looked at Jessica and then the woman put her arm around her tearful friend. She led her back down the stairs and made her another cup of tea (as the other one had gone cold ) she made a vow to herself, she was going to be there for Linda for now one.


	207. Charlie's POV

**I've never written Charlie before in POV form, but it is something I wanted to try. I've never written Duffy either. I know I said I was taking a break, but this idea popped in to my mind and I wanted to write it before I forgot about it. **

**Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore:** ** Thank you for the review, glad you liked it.**

**The bit about Duffy and Mike is kind of made up. **

**May include spoilers for Saturday's episode. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 207.

Charlie's POV.

I worked back in to the ED after my suspension, I was looking forward to being back.

"Duffy" I exclaim as I see a bun of ginger hair, and realise it is my old friend.

She turned around. "Charlie Fairhead" She smiled, embracing me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The ED needed me, " She replied, with a smile.

"It's good to see you," I replied as I headed in to the staff room to change in to my scrubs.

After Duffy has finished helping Elle, in RESUS, we catch up in the staff room.

"How is Mike?" I asked, referring to the bloke, who was her love interest, and was now her husband.

"He's dead, " She sighs.

"Oh, Duffy " I rub her arm. "I'm sorry, "

She pats my hand. "I'll be OK"

"You will. "I reply.

I was glad to have my friend back.

* * *

**Sorry, it's really short. **


	208. Chapter 208

**After neglecting the Cal and Matilda storyline for a while, I decided to get back in to it as I watched the mini episode on YouTube.** **This picks up from chapter 200. **

**Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore: Thank you for the review.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 208. 

Cal's POV.

"You should be getting back, " I said.

Matilda nodded as she stood up. "Thank you." She smiles.

"Do you have a phone?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Yeah "

She roots in her bag and hands it to me. I put my number in to it.

"You can call me anytime, " I tell her, handing her the phone back.

She nods, puts the phone back in her bag and leaves after giving me a hug.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Ethan asks, sitting beside me.

"I don't know, " I had thought I had seen the last of her when I handed her over to social service. "She told me she was living with a foster family, just down the road. "

Ethan nods. "Cal?"

I look at him.

"Please don't do anything stupid. "

I grin. Nibbles should learn to trust me more.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short length. **


	209. Harry Harper Visits Ellen's Grave

**I wanted to turn my hand at writer for one of the older characters and this popped in to mind, I remember when Ellen died.**

**Mentions some older characters. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 209. 

Harry Harper looked at the flowers in his hand. He was going to lay them on Ellen's grave. Ellen had been killed in a motorbike accident, after chasing after a relative of a patient, who was taking her ill daughter away. Despite attempts to revive her, she hadn't survived and Harry had been heartbroken.

Himself, Maggie, Tess, Charlie and her half sister Nina had been evented but she refused to attend her funeral as her last words to her had been "I hate you. "

Harry grabbed his jacket and left his house, getting in to his car and

_"Here lies Ellen Zitek. _

_She was a nurse, a sister. "_

Harry took a few moments to think. In her final weeks on Earth, Ellen had thought that she was pregnant, but an ultrasound had showed that her cancer was back, she was distraught, not even Harry could console her.

Harry placed the flowers down on the grave, before he kissed the top of the grave. Shoving his hands in his jacket pocket, he walked away, this thoughts on Ellen at the front of his mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this. Sorry for the very short length. Please let me know what you think as I've never written Harry or Ellen. **


	210. Chapter 210

**Lilmissmunroe: Thank you for the review. Here is your prompt, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 210. 

Honey hadn't seen the team since she left the ED 6 months ago, to go up to Manchester to look after her ill nan. She had thought a clean slate was best after her break up, with Ethan. She had stayed in her nan's house with her, but as her nan got better after breaking her hip in a fall, she had moved in to a hotel (which didn't come cheap) She was back to work as a pole dancer,

And now, as Honey looked at the white stick that was in her hands, she didn't know what she wanted the result to be. If she was pregnant, she would have to give up her dancing. Nobody wanted a hormonal dancer. She closed her eyes, reaching for it. Biting her lip, she turned it over. She gasped in shock, she was pregnant, but that wasn't the shocking part. It was the fact that she was 8 months.

She had to go back to Holby. So, she quit her job and made the long journey back to Holby.

* * *

Ethan was working late when he noticed her.

"Honey?" Ethan asked.

"What Ethan means is, " Cal interjected, "Is welcome back Honey "

"Yes, " Stammered Ethan. "W-Welcome back Honey "

"Thanks Ethan " She replied.

The two stood in silence for a moment as Cal got back to work, but Ethan couldn't miss the large baby bump that was covering Honey's otherwise, petite frame.

"Is it mine?" He eventually asked.

Honey nodded.

Ethan was shocked, they had only done it a few times, but they had always used protection.

* * *

Honey had moved back in with her Dad and Big Mac temporally while she grew in size as her pregnancy progressed.

She was bored so she decided to go in to work to gossip with Zoe and Rita. She was in the staff room when she started getting stomach pains, then water gushed down her leg.

* * *

It had been Rita and Zoe that had delivered the Wright baby. Ethan was by Honey's side, allowing her to squeeze his hand as the contractions tore through her, they felt like bad period pains.

"I can't Ethan" Honey said, she was tired, weak.

Ethan nodded, encouragingly at her. "Yes, you can Honey, just a few more pushes and we'll have our baby"

Honey nodded, drawing strength from him.

Honey pushed and pushed.

Until Zoe heard a cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy " She smiled as she cleaned him up. She wrapped him in a blanket and lay him on the new mum's chest.

Ethan smiled and kissed Honey's head "I'm so proud of you "

"Thanks Ethan" Honey replied tiredly.

* * *

"Honey, it's Dad" Noel said, he was on a break, so the next morning, he had decided to come up and see his daughter. "Honey?" Noel said again, when he realised the bed was empty, but the baby (who was a boy, was lying in the plastic cot, wrapped in a blanket) was still there. He noticed there was a note on the pillow, he reached it and unfolded it.

_"I can't do this, sorry, dad. _

_Love Honey"_

Noel pocketed the note and left the room (asking a passing nurse to keep an eye on his grandson) She agreed and Noel went down the stairs. leading to the ED. He spotted Ethan about to go in to a cubicle. He jogged to catch up with him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hardy?" Noel asked.

Ethan turned around.

"Honey's gone, " Said Noel.

"What do you mean Honey's gone?" Asked Cal, (who had now joined them) as he knew that Ethan would just panic.

Noel showed Cal the note and as Ethan paled, it was Cal that took action. He decided that they should ring Honey's phone, which he did, but she didn't answer so he left a message.

_"Honey, it's Cal, can you call me back please, I'm worried "_

Ethan knew that he had no choice but to take the currently unnamed child back to his and Cal's flat.

* * *

The boys stepped in to their flat, both looking at each other. The child began whimpering and Ethan took him in to the living room. First, he needed a name, he couldn't keep being called "baby"

"What about Michael?" Cal suggested, looking at names on his laptop.

Ethan nodded, looking down at him. He was asleep, but they didn't have anything to put him in. Cal stood up and headed to his room, Ethan heard him moving about and cursing before he come out of his room, holding a box.

"We can't put Michael, in a box " He hissed.

"It's just temporary until we get ourselves sorted " Cal replied, rolling his eyes.

Ethan glared, but gently lowered Michael in to the box, before covering him with a blanket. Tomorrow, they were going to go to "Mother Care " and stock up on the things that they needed.

Ethan checked his wallet to make sure that he had enough money to buy the stuff he needed for Michael.

They got in to the car, leaving Micheal with a friend as they didn't have a car seat for him.

Cal and Ethan come back laden with stuff. Cot, a changing mat, and bag. Toys, bottles,

Michael had filled his nappy, Ethan took him in to the spare room which for the moment was being used as Michael's bedroom.

Ethan rocked Michael in his bouncer.

* * *

Noel had reported Honey as missing to the police, but as they had told him she was an adult, there was nothing they could do.

"But she's vulnerable " Noel replied, it wasn't normal to abandon your new - born baby.

The police nodded.

Noel was frustrated, he rang Honey's number again. He left her a message.

_"Honey, it's dad, call me, love you. "_

* * *

Honey was found to be living back in Manchester, taking up pole dancing. She called Noel to tell him she was safe, but when he begged her to come back, she refused.

She was happy, not having a baby, leaving him with Ethan. To start a new life.

* * *

**S****orry, there's little to no characterisation, I don't feel confident on Honey, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. **

**Yeah, I know that Ethan's real name is Michael. **


	211. Jessica's op

**This chapter was prompted by LindaAndrewsfan, it will also be a 3 - part - story.**

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for your reviews, and your kind words, I really appreciate it. I had kind of forgot that Ethan's real name was Micheal, the name kind of come to me as it runs in my family. I'm glad you thought I had characterised Honey well, I had never wrote her properly before, I've only wrote her briefly. I felt sorry for Ethan as well. I had to have Cal supporting him, I love writing scenes where Cal supports Ethan and vice versa. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the review. I've often wondered how Cal would react if he came face - to face with Matilda on the show again (which is something I hope they do. ) So, I guess the chapters were my idea of that. **

**Guys, I had someone blackmail me earlier today, I don't like being bloody blackmailed either. It's not normal to blackmail someone who you don't actually know... **

**This chapter is set in S24, when Jessica was in a coma. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 211. 

Jessica was still unconscious after her accident, her husband Adam, hadn't left her side. He straightened the covers around his beloved wife, as someone walked in. Adam looked up, wondering who this woman was.

"Hey. Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Jessica Harrison?" She said.

Adam swallowed. "She's my wife. "

Linda nodded.

"I'm Adam, a doctor. " He introduced himself.

Linda smiled. "What happened?" She asked, as she took in the sight of her best friend lying in the bed, a ventilator doing her breathing for her, a pulse oximeter on her finger and an NG tube up her nose.

Adam swallowed again. "It's alright. " He knew that Jessica wouldn't thank him if she woke up and found out he had told this stranger about their son.

They decided to go and sit outside for a while, as the room was getting a bit stuffy.

Two surgeons headed in to her room and wheeled her down to the operating theatre.

Linda decided to go and get herself a sandwich.

Adam watched the surgeons cut open his wife's brain and drain a bleed.

Linda come back, having eaten her sandwich.

Adam stood up. "Jess's operation was a success. "

Linda nodded and then unzipped her handbag, looking inside for something. She found what she was looking for and then handed Adam it. He uncurled his hand to find it was a pebble.

"What's this?" He asked, but it was too late, Linda was already gone.

He stood up, as Jessica was wheeled out.

"Hiya Jess, " He whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**I apologise for the extremely short length, I'm really not used to writing short chapters for Jess. **

**Next chapter: Linda is expecting, but she's not prepared for the life - changing news she gets at a scan. Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	212. Linda's shock

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy the last part of this. **

**Jessica is now awake and out of her coma, she's back at work.**

**I was originally going to split this in to two chapters, but then I realised it would work better if it was one big chapter. **

**Daisy, belongs to LindaAndrewsfan. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 212

Zoe had insisted that Jessica stick to light duties, following her discharge from the hospital as a patient, even though she still had the plaster where the ventilator had been on her neck, covering the incision that surgeons had to make. Jessica agreed and was filling out her patient notes when she saw her. Linda. Her old friend. She wondered what she was doing here. She stood up, walking over to her.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm here for a scan "Linda was here for an ultrasound, which shocked Jessica as she knew that Linda couldn't have children, it turned out the pregnancy was a result of a one- night, stand while she was in New York.

"I'll see you later Jess," said Linda, as she followed the signs for "Maternity".

"Fine" Jessica replied as she got back to work. She turned on the computer and started updating patient notes, before being called to take bloods in cubicle 2.

* * *

Linda's midwife, was a woman called Daisy. She called Linda out of the waiting room and she stood up.

"Linda Andrews?" She asked.

Linda nodded and stood, putting a hand across her swollen stomach.

"If you'd like to get up on to the table" Said Daisy.

As Linda lay on the table, Daisy put the gel on her stomach and Linda was excited to see her unborn baby.

Moving the probe across Linda's swollen belly, Daisy waited for the heartbeat, but she couldn't hear one. She hated this part of the job. "I'm so sorry Linda, but it looks like you've lost your baby. "

Linda felt numb and scared as she was on her own.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Daisy asked.

"My sister Denise" Linda told her.

Daisy nodded and went to look up Denise's number in her medical file. She looked through it, until she had found what she looking for and picked up the phone, talking to her.

Denise was called and the situation was explained to her.

She was given drugs to bring on her labour, and waited for them to work.

* * *

"Nurse Harrison, can I have a word, please?" Jessica looked up to see Charlie talking to her.

She nodded and stood. "Sure. "

Charlie took Jessica to his office. She sat down. "Linda's lost her baby. "

"OK. " Jessica felt bad for Linda, she knew how she felt when she had lost her own son.

* * *

Charlie and Daisy were by her side when she delivered a baby girl, she had decided to name her Jessica, after her best friend.

Baby Jessica was wrapped in a blanket and lay on her mother's chest.

"I don't want to. " Said Linda, she was scared she would break the baby.

Jessica rubbed her arm. "It's OK. "

"How do you expect me to look at Jessica when she's dead, my baby is dead" Linda said, she was almost shouting.

"I don't know " Jessica said, she was trying to keep calm, but seeing Linda with her baby was bringing back memories of Harry's death.

Linda was in shock, she kept looking at the baby, she was perfect, all fingers, all 10 toes.

As Jessica had to get back to work, she promised she would come back when she got a break again.

* * *

Jessica went to see Linda, in her room, but she was gone, she was a bit concerned. She alerted Charlie, who in turn alerted security, to the fact she was missing and set out to find her. She grabbed her jacket from her locker and put it on, zipping it up. She headed outside, but couldn't find her. She headed over to where the members of the team went when they wanted a smoke, because she knew Linda sometimes liked a cheeky cigarette, but she wasn't there either.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she rang Linda's number, but got voicemail. She wasn't sure where else to look. She was about to turn back when she heard a voice.

"Jess?"

Jessica walked in the direction of the voice and sat down beside her. She looked at Linda, mascara was streaming down her cheeks, making it look like she had, had panda eyes.

"You'll be OK. " Said Jessica as she stood up. Linda did the same, Jessica put an arm around her as they headed back inside.

* * *

Charlie took both Linda and Jessica to the chapel of rest where baby Jessica was resting, she was dressed in a pink sleeping suit, with a blanket wrapped around her.

Seeing the small baby lying in the basket, reminded the nurse of her son, Harry. She treasured the short time that he had been on this earth for, knowing that both her and Adam had loved him, cared for him.

"She's beautiful. " Jessica said, her eyes damp.

"I want to hold her. " Linda said.

Charlie nodded and gently lifted baby Jessica in to his arms, passing her to Linda. Charlie gave Jessica a "Lets leave her alone for a while look. " and they both made their way quietly out of the room. She started to cry. Jessica heard this from outside, and wanted to go in, but Charlie advised her to leave it. Jessica nodded.

The door opened and Linda come out, tears in her eyes.

Jessica looked at her sympathetically.

As, it had been a tough day, the two girls decided to go and get a coffee and to chat.

Linda knew that she would never forget her daughter, she would celebrate her very short life with pride at being her mother,

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I enjoyed writing it. **


	213. Chapter 213

**Just a little something to go with the previous chapter. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. **

**Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 213. 

It had been two weeks since Linda had buried her daughter, the funeral had been small and Linda was upset after the death of her daughter little Jessica, and Jessica wanted to do something to cheer her up. So, she brought her, her favourite magazines, and a bottle of wine to share. She got in to the car, drove to Linda's block of flats and turned off the engine. She opened the door and grabbed her handbag as well as the carrier bag and locked the car, walking up the steps to the flats as Linda lived in one of the flats on the front. She knocked on the door and bit her lip as Linda opened it, her face was pale, she had no make up on.

"Come in"

Jessica stepped in to her old flat.

"I miss her " Cried Linda.

"I know. " Jessica said, rubbing her shoulder. She got out the wine and asked Linda if she could go to get some glasses from the kitchen. Linda nodded at her and she stood up, heading in the kitchen, she found some glasses and took them in to the living room. She unscrewed the lid and poured it in to the two glasses. Linda picked hers up as she took a sip.

Jessica took small sips as she wasn't a big drinker. She had an idea, she suggested that they go and visit Jessica's grave, Linda agreed. Linda grabbed her stuff that she needed and allowed Jessica to drive her.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Linda looked at Jess, who gave her a reassuring smile as they got out. They walked past the graves, until they found the one she wanted.

_Jessica Andrews. _

_Born sleeping, sleep tight."_

Linda started to sob and Jess felt pain for her only because she had felt the same pain. She rubbed her back.

Jessica wondered if she should go and visit Harry's grave as he was a few graves down but she knew that she should be there for Linda. They left the cemetery and Linda brought a little teddy for her daughter and put it on the grave. They left again and Linda and Jess got in. Linda sniffed and Jessica got some tissues, handing them to her.

Walking back in to the flat, Jessica decided to stay the night on the couch if Linda needed her. Linda got her a duvet and a pillow before she went to bed herself, taking the picture of baby Jessica with her.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ricky has a assignment, but when her model bails out on her, she chooses one of the ED nurses, but will it go to plan?**


	214. Chapter 214

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it.**

**Guest: Thank for the review, glad you found it sweet.**

**Winnie The Pooh Eyre: I'll be honest, I didn't understand why you wrote, it didn't make sense to me. **

**Was written for LindaAndrewsfan. **

**The bit about Charlie is made up. **

**This wasn't supposed to be linked with the other chapters, but it just kind of worked out that way. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 214. 

Charlie had called the team for a meeting as Linda was due back in work today, as the leaving period Tess had signed her off on after Jessica's death, had ended. But, she was holed up in her flat, still in her pj's, staring blankly at the TV. Her phone bleeped, but she choose to ignore it.

**"Are you OK?"**

**"Are you OK?" **She text again, worried when she received no reply.

Finally, Linda dragged herself from the sofa and went for a shower, she hadn't washed her hair in days. She looked in the mirror to see her hair was sticking to her face. She turned on the warm water and stepped in.

Getting out, she wrapped the towel around her, brushed her teeth and went to get dressed, putting on her scrubs and putting her hair up in a ponytail, grabbing her jacket and bag and leaving the flat.

* * *

Jessica was waiting for Linda at the entrance of the ED with a coffee and a smile as she knew that a friendly face was important.

Linda was with Jessica for most if the day as Charlie had told Jessica that Linda could do with a friend. Jessica knew this as all she had wanted when her baby died, was a friend. They made the beds in cubicles and RESUS and took some blood.

* * *

At the end of the shift, Charlie was walking home, when he saw someone he recognized.

"Linda?" He called.

Charlie found Linda at baby Jessica's grave, she was kneeling in front of it, covering her eyes.

"It gets easier with time, " Charlie spoke kindly, putting a hand on Linda's shoulder.

What Linda didn't know was, Charlie and his ex - wife, Baz had lost a baby and it was buried in this very cemetery.

She looked at him. "How?" She asked.

"Because I have a son. "

Charlie took Linda to a grave, a few spaces away.

Linda looked at the grave in front of her.

_"Jack Fairhead. _

_Sleep tight. "_

"He was born before Loui. " Charlie managed a smile.

Linda felt touched that Charlie felt he could open up to her, she doubted that many people in the ED knew about his other son.

They both left the cemetery and Charlie brought Linda a hot chocolate as well as himself. He then walked her home, and told her not to worry if she didn't turn up for work the next day. Linda nodded, thanked him, and then went inside, smiling at the ultrasound scan of her daughter. She would never forget her daughter Jessica Louise Andrews.

* * *

**Well, that was that, I hope you enjoyed it. I think that wasn't what the prompter had in mind, but I can't control the way these words come out on paper...**

**Next chapter: A photographer struggles when her model bails out on her, but where will she find another person for her job at short notice? **


	215. Jessica Invites Linda To Dinner

**This was requested by LindaAndrewsfan, but then it kind of turned in to a "thank you. " chapter as she created me a Brax and Ricky/ Adam and Jessica edit. **

**sweet - as - honey: Thank you for the PM, detailing your prompt, it will be coming soon. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 215. 

Jessica had a few days off work, as she had booked the time off and she had decided to invite Linda round as the two girls hadn't seen each other for a while. She was cooking Linda dinner. She got out a cook book and flipped through it, deciding on what to cook. She decided on pasta carbonara as the recipe was easy to follow and she had most of the ingredients in the cupboard and fridge.

She put the pasta on to boil, then she fried the bacon and courgettes. She removed the cooked pasta from the heat, she put in the tossed eggs mixed it quickly and covered the pasta.

Jessica put a white table clothe over the table as well as a vase in the middle of the table with a single pink rose in, her favourite flowers. She got two wine glasses out of the cupboard and placed them down, before putting a bottle of white in the fridge to cool down. She placed the plates on the table, before quickly deciding to make apple crumble. She poured 100grams in to a bowl, adding 50grams of butter and she rubbed the two ingredient's together. She got a knife out of the draw and cut her apple, then she peeled it, cut it in to quarters, and pulled out the core. She cut the quarters in to thin slices and she put them neatly on the baking tray. And allowed them to cook for 25 to 80 minutes. She decided to go and change. She walked in to the hallway and headed up the stairs.

Pulling open her wardrobe doors, she considered the rows of jeans and tops that she had and selected a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white vest top. She slipped on her wedding ring and put on her shoes, before heading down stairs, checking on the food.

The doorbell rang and she hurried out in to the hallway to answer it.

Standing on the doorstep, was Linda, but Jessica noticed she looked withdrawn. There wasn't a scrap of make up on her, she looked white as a sheet. She led her friend in to the kitchen and they both sat down at the table and picked up her knife and fork and started to eat it.

But she noticed that Linda was just staring at it, if someone was kind enough to make you dinner, the least you could do was eat it, not stare at it, it just seemed rude. Linda started hiccupping.

"I miss Jessica " Linda said suddenly, through her hiccups.

"I know " Replied Jessica, as she thought of Harry pretty much every day. It had been 6 years since her baby was put in to the ground, but she never stopped thinking about him. She knew she would still think about him until the day they were reunited.

"I want to show you something. " Said Linda.

"Sure" She smiled, wanting Linda to be at ease in her home. Linda went in to the hallway and got a carrier bag that she had brought with her. She sat back down and pulled a box carefully out of the bag.

She lifted the lid which had the words on _"Jessica's Memory Box. "_

She took out the things she had stored in there. A scan of Jessica. A cream document with a set of her tiny handprints and handprints and a lock of her hair.

"OK " Jessica stood up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She had a similar one for Harry, it was just a plain shoe box, but after his death, Adam suggested they wrap it in blue paper as it was his favourite colour. She filled it with his scans, his birth certificate, his ID bracelet from when he was admitted to hospital, and his teddy, it still carried his scent and she had, had it with her when he was lowered in to the ground, plus a few photos of her, Adam and his older siblings. It brought her comfort and somehow closer to him.

She put the box back in to the top of the wardrobe and shut the doors, walking out and back down stairs, as she started putting their empty dinner plates in the sink and turned on the hot water. She then got the desert out of the fridge and put it on two plates. She placed the plates down and sat down as she started eating it.

Linda went to the bathroom to wash her face. She filled the sink with warm water and dabbed the flannel in it as she rubbed the mascara stains away. She placed the flannel down, and looked for a towel. She couldn't find one. She looked in the cupboard and found it stocked with towels. She dried her face with it, before putting it back.

In the bath, she noticed a child's water toy, she assumed it would have been Harry's. She left the bathroom and headed back down the stairs, in to the kitchen. Jessica was taking a swig from her glass, but she knew she couldn't get too drunk as Lucas and Amelia were coming home today, after spending some time with Sean.

The two girls headed in to the living room to continue to drink their wine.

Jessica sat on the couch while Linda took the armchair, they talked about their children and

* * *

**Next chapter: When, Cal gets a date with a beautiful girl, Ethan starts to feel neglected by his big brother. Will Cal realise that his younger brother needs him also? Prompted by sweet - as - honey. **


	216. Chapter 216

**Casualty300: Thank you for the review. **

**Guest: Jessica was trying to help Linda, so I didn't really ruin anything. Besides, it's my story, I can include what I want. **

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I'm sorry you thought Jessica was showing off and I'm also sorry you thought she come across as selfish, that wasn't my intention with her at all. I just thought she could have had it to remember him, as she threw most of his stuff out while she was grieving. I know she knew him, she was his mother and I think secretly she was grateful for the time she had with him. I might consider continuing the story where she shows pictures of him, I'm not too sure. **

**Guest: I wasn't originally going to write the Linda stillbirth story, but after talking to someone else, I decided too. It is up. Even if I'm not happy with it. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. Glad you liked it.**

**This was originally going to a one - shot where Cal and Ethan are best friends, but the prompter wanted to keep them as brothers. Matilda is the boys mother with the prompt: Cal starts neglecting Ethan, when he meets a pretty girl, will he realise that his brother needs him too?**

**Bold is text messages. **

**I think I owe you guys a little explanation to why I use Jessica so much. The reason I use her quite a lot, is because I feel quite comfortable with her, I don't feel comfortable with some of the other nurses. If you don't like that, can you please stop reading? **

**Cal: 16. **

**Taylor: 16. **

**Ethan: 14. **

**I wrote this a few days, ago but decided to save it for tonight, as Casualty isn't on until tomorrow night. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 216. 

It was Saturday night, and Ethan and Cal were getting ready to go out, they were both dressed in their best shirts and jeans. They were going to a new pub that had recently opened.

They got a taxi and Cal gave the address to the driver of where they were going,.

"Cal, I don't think we should be here, " Ethan said, nervously.

"Relax Ethan " Cal messed up his hair.

Ethan scolded, patting it back down again as Cal headed to the bar, getting them drinks in. A petite blonde was standing beside them in a black pencil skirt, and a pink shirt, her hair was in curls and she had a

"Taylor. " She replied, with a sweet smile, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Caleb. " He replied. "But my friends call my Cal. "

"Well, hello there, Cal " Taylor smiled

Ethan tried to get a word in, but his brother ignored him, it wasn't a nice feeling when your older brother was ignoring you. Ethan was getting frustrated so he told Cal that he was going home, Cal was too wrapped up in Taylor to realise.

At the end of the night, they swapped numbers and Cal arranged to take her to the cinema.

* * *

Ethan was looking forward to today as Cal had promised they could spend some "brotherly time " with him. But as he showered, got dressed and waited for Cal, the more anxious he become, he decided to send Cal a message.

**"Where are you?"**

**"Sorry, mate, I'm out with Taylor. "**

Again. Thought Ethan, just as another text come through.

**"I'm really sorry mate, I forgot I had plans with you. "**

"Do you want to come to a football match with me?" Ethan asked, when Cal finally returned home, he wasn't a big fan of the game, but he knew it was something that Cal was interested in so he thought that, that was something that they could do together.

Cal shook his head. "I'm already going with Taylor, Ethan. "

"Oh.." Said Ethan as Cal left.

"What's wrong?" Matilda asked, as she stood washing the dishes.

"Cal never has time for me anymore, he's always with Taylor. " Ethan's tone was sad.

"It's always difficult when that happens but Cal will always be your brother, Taylor will only be Cal's girlfriend for a short while. " Matilda said as she kissed her son's head.

"I suppose" Ethan said, a little dejectedly.

* * *

Ethan was in his bedroom, reading a book, when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and saw that it was Cal. Why was his brother calling him?

"Hello. "

"Ethan, it's me, " Cal said.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"She's gone. Taylor's gone. " Cal said, but Ethan didn't understand.

"Calm down and tell me what happened?" Ethan asked.

"We went bowling and I got us some food and when I come back, she was gone, so was my wallet. " Cal explained, he sounded as if he had been crying. "I'm stuck Ethan, I've got no way to get home. "

Ethan thought for a moment. "You could get a taxi home. "

"I have no money "

"I'll pay, " He told him.

"Thanks, " Cal said, with a sniff, he rang off.

When, the brothers got off the phone, Ethan looked in his wallet and pulled out a £20 and went downstairs to wait for the taxi.

Ethan stood outside and when he saw that Cal's cab was pulling up, he stepped forward and when he noticed Cal was getting out of the cab, he paid the driver and watched it drive out of their road as the brothers headed in to the the house.

"Thanks mate " Said Cal as they watched some movie that Ethan liked.

"I really liked her, " Cal said suddenly.

"I know, Cal " Ethan smiled, as he rubbed his brothers arm.

"What did I do wrong?" Cal asked.

Ethan looked at Cal. "Nothing Cal, Taylor was a fool to let you go. "

Cal sniffed and used the back of his sleeve to wipe his nose.

Ethan handed his brother a tissue.

* * *

Cal was looking in the newspaper, he didn't tell his mum or dad, but he was secretly looking for a Saturday job. Doing what he didn't mind, he circled the ones that interested him and rang a couple of them up. A few offered him an interview, and he had attended them.

Cal was at work, he was sweeping hair off a hairdressers floor, the pay rate wasn't great but at least he was earning.

* * *

It was Cal's day off and he had been working for 3 weeks now, which meant he had earned £60, which he had put in his wallet. The police had found it when Taylor dropped it and as it had Cal's home address in, they were able to return, his bank card was still in there, but she made off with the cash.

"Ethan, get dressed " He told him, as he found him in the living room watching a Science programme.

"Why?" The younger one narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Because we are going out. "

Ethan looked at Cal as they got out of the taxi, trying to figure out where they were. He had asked Cal while they were in the taxi, but he had refused to give him any clues.

They walked for a while until Cal come to the building that they wanted. He walked up the steps, followed by Ethan and showed both their tickets.

Finally, Ethan recognised where they were. "We are at the Science Museum "

"We are, Nibbles " Cal smiled as they went in.

They went around the different parts of the museum, with Ethan filling Cal in on some historic facts about them. Cal would have rolled his eyes, but he listened with interest.

After they had been around, Cal treated Ethan to a burger and chips.

As, they headed back home, Cal started to speak. "I'm sorry I neglected you. "

Ethan shrugged. "Cal, it's ok. "

Cal shook his head. "I was a terrible brother. "

"No, you weren't " Ethan said as they began walking.

But Cal stopped, scuffing his foot on the pavement, " I was Ethan "

"Cal, it doesn't matter " He replied as they crossed the road.

The rest of the walk home was in comfortable silence as they headed inside the front door.

"Have you boys made up now?" Matilda asked.

Cal and Ethan looked at each and smiled. "Yes, Mum!"

"Good " Matilda nodded, heading in to the living room while the boys went to play on their PlayStation.

Cal put a game in and Ethan got comfortable on the floor.

Cal sped through the tracks as Ethan's car struggled to keep up, but as he reached the finish line, he slowed down a bit, to let Ethan win.

"I won?" Ethan turned to Cal.

Cal nodded. "You did, mate "

Hanging out with your nerdy little brother, was much better than hanging around with someone who was pretending to be in love with you, for your cash.

* * *

**Next chapter: Photographer Ricky Sharpe, is looking for someone to help her with her job, but when her model becomes unavailable, who will she rely on? **


	217. Chapter 217

**sweet - as -honey: Thank you for the review. I really enjoyed writing it. **

** Is-there-somewhere-x: ****Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the addition of Taylor, I liked the Cal and Taylor pairing in the show. I think it was because I like Sarah - Janye Dunn as an actress. **

**Chapter rated T for sexual scenes, nothing too graphic, but I think a warning may be needed. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 217. 

_Flashback_

_A man nursing a whisky was sat at a bar, he once had a family, but now he was alone, because his ex -wife had moved on with another man, and had recently had his baby. Sean was seething, nobody took away his family and got away with it. He wanted revenge. _

_He looked around and saw her. A blonde woman, that he knew or rather his ex - wife knew. Linda Andrews. He got up, left his drink and followed her down a corridor. He grabbed her, she tried to scream but he clamped a hand roughly over her mouth. _

_The woman tried to get away from her attacker, but in her haste, he had ripped her top, she kicked out at him, anything to let him to release her._

_He flung her to the ground as he walked away, leaving her distraught at what had just happened. _

_End of flashback. _

Linda was sat in the staff room on her break when the memory suddenly come to her, she had no idea how it had and was just wondering how to make it stop when her friend and colleague Staff Nurse Jessica Harrison walked in.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked, noticing her friends silence.

"Sean attacked me. " Linda said, wondering how Jessica would react as her and Sean had been married, they had two kids together.

Jessica was shocked that her ex - husband would do that. She knew that he had a temper but she didn't know that he would go that far. She remembered when he attacked her, but Adam had came to her rescue. She put her arms around Linda and hugged her tight. Tess walked in to the staff room, looked over at the two women and left them again.

"I don't want to go to the police. " Said Linda as she thought that they wouldn't believe her.

"OK" Jessica said.

Jessica stood up, walked over to the counter and got Linda's mug out of the cupboard, each nurse had their own mug and were responsible for washing their own mugs. She filled the mug and put it on the table, Linda struggled to pick it up as her arm was in a sling. It had happened when she was out with a few friends, she had got up on the table as a dare and after a few shots, she had lost her balance and fell, landing on her arm. Her friends had called an ambulance and she had been admitted in to Holby Hospital with a sprained wrist. It wasn't serious but a nurse had put it in a sling, just to keep it safe.

She left the hospital and headed back to her flat, sitting around most days, until she heard from a friend that the ED were looking for another nurse. She filled in the application form, and was called in for an interview, Tess and Charlie were interviewing her. She didn't hear from them for a while, so she assumed she hadn't got the job, but she got a call, telling her that she had been successful, she was to start on the Monday.

On, the Monday, Tess showed her around and gave her a set of scrubs, she was to start off on easy tasks: such as making the beds in cubicles, cleaning out bedpans.

When Jessica realised that Linda was working with her, she was excited to have her friend back by her side.

The two were sat in the staff room, on a break.

And that's how she got talking to Jessica about her ordeal.

Jessica felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. She hugged Linda again.

The police had informed Linda that Sean had been arrested and wasn't allowed to go near her, she felt relieved as it meant he couldn't do what he did to her, to another woman.

After their shift, Jessica invited Linda back to her house and let her stay in Harry's old room.

The cot had been replaced by a double bed, the baby blue curtains that hung were now replaced by white curtains, but Harry hadn't been forgotten as there were pictures of him in frames on the landing, hanging on the wall.

"Thanks for doing this Jess" Linda said gratefully as the two sat in the living room, drinking their drinks.

"It's fine. "

Linda had an appointment tomorrow in the morning to check her wrist, but then she was back to work, when it was done. She had been doing what she was asked. She had been resting her wrist.

When the next morning come around, Linda was up early, in her uniform, while Jessica had gone to the shops to buy some bread and milk. She put the groceries in the fridge and went upstairs to put on her scrubs, putting her hair up in a bun.

Linda left the house first as she was on an early shift and Jessica caught up with her on another break. They stood outside and while Linda smoked her cigarette, Jessica enjoyed the sun, it was nice to see the friends reunited .

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too confusing. **

**Next chapter: Rita is desperate to get Iain back, after her lies about Mark have been exposed. But Iain wants to move on, who will he choose to move on with? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **

**I decided to add a few extra detail's in to this as it just seemed a bit plain to me when I had wrote the scenes that I needed too. **


	218. Jessica's shock

**This was inspired after reading LindaAndrewsfan story.**

**Zoe and Jessica are best friends in this chapter, I preferred their friendship to Jessica's and Linda's. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 218. 

Jessica was hurt. After leaving the ED, after her son's death, she had returned with her kids, to the shock news, that her ex - husband Adam had moved on with a nurse, who Charlie Fairhead had employed when she had left. She knew that Adam was bound to move on, but it still hurt.

Heading back in to the hospital, she headed in to the staff room, as she knew where that was. She opened her locker, she had been given her old one back, and placed her bag and jacket inside, before putting on a white tee - shirt and then her scrub top and was just putting her trainers on, when the door opened.

"Oh, sorry " Adam apologised, to the woman that was looking familiar.

"It's OK " Come a soft voice, which made Adam stare, there was only one woman with that soft voice.

Adam stared at the woman, who he had, had a child with. What was she doing back?

"Jess? What?" His words were coming out in half - sentences.

Jessica put her bag in her locker, before turning around and answering her ex - husband. I'm not back for you Adam, was what she wanted to say. Instead, she settled on. "Hello Adam. "

"Hey " Adam whispered back.

Jessica walked out of the room, she was worried that she would try to do something she shouldn't. She got on with her duties: making the cubicle beds, disposing of bed pans, taking blood.

When, the shift come to an end, she was finally hit with the reality that she and the kids had nowhere to go.

Since Adam had owned the house that she had lived in when their baby was alive, she knew that she couldn't go back there. She briefly considered renting a flat on Farmead, as the flats were rundown, the rent was pretty cheap, but she had done it before, was she willing to take her kids back on to a violent estate? The answer to that was no, she wasn't.

"What's wrong Jess?" Zoe asked when she saw her best friend sigh.

"It's fine. " Jessica replied, she didn't want to burden Zoe.

"Adam, who is she?" Kirsty asked when she noticed that he was looking at the nurse, who was similar to her in appearance: Slender figure, long brown hair, which was tied back in a bun.

"She's my ex - wife, " He confirmed quietly, in shock at seeing her again. Kirsty recalled seeing pictures of a baby boy in frames on the walls in his house, was this the mother of that baby?

Kirsty nodded, but deep down, she wondered if he still had any feelings for her.

"Come on Kirst, let's go. " Adam took Kirsty's hand as Jessica watched them go. But suddenly, Adam turned back and walked over to her.

"Come and stay with us, " Adam suggested, ignoring Kirsty's horrified look.

Jessica shook her head, it would be too weird to be staying in the house where she had spent many nights, laying in bed with Adam, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Adam" Said Amelia excitedly, she hardly saw her own father, so Adam was the next best thing.

Adam wrapped his arms around his ex's daughter and hugged her tight.

* * *

Jessica looked around, on her way home from work, a friend had informed her that a 4 bedroomed house was going cheap, she thought about it, the kids could have their own room.

She went to the estate agents, who had her signing paperwork, before handing over the keys, she thanked him and drove herself and the kids to their new home. She unlocked the door and placed the keys down

There was a living room, a kitchen, a dinning room. Upstairs, there was 3 bedrooms: one big room, and two smaller ones, which would be ideal for the kids.

When Adam heard she was struggling to do it on her own, he helped her move the furniture in. Kirsty wasn't happy with him, but Adam had told her that Jessica would always be a part of his life because of Harry.

"Thanks" She whispered, gratefully, knowing that he didn't have to do it.

"Don't mention it" He smiled in reply, taking the cup of coffee she offered him.

Jessica looked at the layout of the living room. There were two couches, a coffee table, a TV

It was then Jessica caught sight of the bag Adam was holding.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Um. " Adam looked awkward as Jessica pointed to the carrier bag. He went inside it, and took something out, before handing it to her.

She looked at him curiously as she began to undo the wrapping paper. In her hands, she was holding a frame.

"It's..."

"I know "She said softly, tears filling her eyes, she missed her baby boy, and she knew that Adam did too. She placed the frame down carefully on the table and looked up at Adam. Lost in the moment, she kissed him.

"Jess, don't. " Adam pushed her back, as well as taking a step back from her.

She couldn't bear it when he was angry with her.

Adam rubbed a hand over his face, wondering how he should handle this. "I've moved on. " He said quietly. "I waited for you. "

She nodded again. "I know " She said again.

Adam wrapped an arm around her and the two sat in silence, while the kids checked out their rooms, Adam had sorted out their beds and wardrobes.

"I should go. " Adam stood, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Sure" Jessica stood too, collecting the mugs and taking them in to the kitchen.

How could she have been so stupid?

"Don't worry about it " Adam said, rubbing her shoulder. He kissed her cheek as he left.

* * *

Kirsty was at home, when Adam arrived.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Out Kirsty. " He replied, hanging up his jacket.

Adam sat in the living room.

* * *

Over on the other side of town, Jessica was also sat in the living room. She had poured herself a glass of red, the kids were in bed. She missed having Adam to curl up on, to tell her rubbish jokes. She switched on the TV, trying to find something that would take her mind off him, but it wasn't working.

Picking up the glass, she took a large gulp and swallowed it, before pouring another. She wasn't a drinker, so she knew that she'd suffer in the morning, but luckily she had the day off, so she could finish the kids rooms, and settle to life back in Holby.

* * *

**Next chapter: ****Rita tries to win Iain back after her lies about Mark have been exposed, but Iain is in no mood for Rita's pleas of forgiveness****, so he decides to go on a date with a nurse, but will it go well? Prompted by LindaAndrewsfan. **


	219. Chapter 219

**Please read!**

**Guys, a bit of a thing. **

**;**

**I've been feeling quite low recently and getting nasty reviews, is just wanting to make me stop writing. I love writing. I understand people may not like, the characters I write about, but there's no need to tell me that they should go and die. I ****am entitled to defend what fictional character I want. So**** get nasty reviews saying "BORNING. " what does that spell? Boring, it's really dishearting. :( **

**The reason I use Jessica so much is because she is the first character, I fell in love with on - screen. I'm sorry that most of you don't seem to like her, but I do, please respect that, I respect other people. **

**But, thank you so much to the people, who review my work and enjoy it, it really is you guys that keeps me going.**

**I hope to get back to updating this soon. **


	220. Chapter 220

**This chapter was prompted by LindaAndrewsfan with the prompt: Rita tries to win Iain back after her lies about Mark have been discovered, but Iain is in no mood for her lies. So, he decides to date another person.**

**For this chapter: Linda is a locum nurse. **

**I got inspiration for this chapter from the preview clip for next Saturday's episode. **

**LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for both of the reviews. **

**Guest: It is fanfiction, anything can happen, things don't have to be the same as they were on - screen. I am aware that Sean slept with Zoe, but Jessica forgave her. I preferred Zoe and Jessica's friendship, to Linda's and Zoe's, that is just my opinion, though, I also didn't like Zoe's friendship with Linda. **

**Casualty300: They actually were. When Jessica fell, Zoe was there asking if she was OK, after Big Mac had told her that she had been brought in. She invited Jess on a night out in S22, Jess agreed to go, but for some reason, she couldn't make it in the end, Zoe also gave Jess some of her twix in S22, Jess asked Zoe if she could smoke her ciggie, but coughed it up, while Zoe rubbed her back. While, she didn't visit Jessica while she was lying unconscious in her coma, there is a scene where she asks Adam how she is, after she is awake. And he replies "Go and see her, I'm sure she'd like the company." I found this on Holby Wikia: **

** She entered the ED as a new consultant, and quickly got into into a relationship with Shaun, a married man who also worked in the hospital. Zoe had a habit of frequently boozing and going out on the town and consequently would turn up to work hungover. Once news of the affair with Shaun came out, Zoe was shamed. She lost her good friend Jessica and retired into herself, later in S23, Jessica forgave her. To me, that is what being friends is all about, that to me, proves they were friends. There is also a scene, which I've only just remembered about: **

**Zoe: (Hides from Jessica) **

**Noel: "What was all that about?"**

**Zoe: "Oh, nothing Noel, I only had an affair with her husband "**

**Noel: "Oh, yeah " **

**A Little fandom Of Everything: Thank you for the reviews. Can, I be honest? You are probably one of the very few people, who thank me for writing them something. Some people do, some people don't. Glad you liked the KAdam, wasn't a fan of them myself, but I didn't want him back with Jess, as I find that's predicable of me. **

**I'm not a doctor so anything medical has come from the net, so I'm sorry if it is inaccurate. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 220

Former army medic Iain Dean had been furious to lean that his on/ off partner Rita had been lying about her ex - husband giving her a black eye. He wanted to humiliate her.

Rita's desperation to keep hold of Iain had ruined her relationship and her friendships with her colleagues: Louise, Jez, Cal and Ethan all blanked her.

"Iain. " Rita said as she caught his arm as he walked by with Jez. "Can we talk?"

Iain blanked her.

"I want you to know I'm sorry " She called desperately. Rita then went about her day, not seeing Iain until the end of the shift, where he was seen chatting up a nurse, who was hired to replace Kirsty Clements.

"Iain, do you fancy a drink?" She asked, knowing that she had, had issues in the past.

Iain, again blanked, her and offered his date his arm They left the ED for the night, his arm around the blonde. Rita felt jealous.

Iain took his date to the Hope &amp; Anchor and brought her a drink.

* * *

The next day, Iain was in early chatting to Jez, which didn't help his hangover, while they were cleaning out the ambulances. Jez went to fill the bucket with more water.

The woman, who had been watching, the two men, covered her face, as she approached the paramedic.

She pulled out her weapon and stabbed him, watching as he fell to the floor. She was satisfied, she ran off and dropped the knife.

* * *

Rita was asking around for Iain. Robyn had suggested that he was in the Ambulance Station. Rita thanked her and headed to the bay.

Rita screamed as she come across her former lover. Then, her nursing instincts kicked in and she called for help, as well as trying to stop the blood, but she was aware that the knife was sticking out of his leg. He was also pale, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"He's been stabbed " Rita told her as Linda managed to find a trolley. Together, they managed to lift him on to the trolley and take him down to the ED.

* * *

"This is Iain Dean, 32, BP, 60/ 90, GSC 2 and sats are 97% " Said Rita as their colleagues looked on.

Linda wheeled him in to RESUS and helped Rita transfer him to the bed, while she hooked him up to machines and ordered an x - ray to see how far the knife was imbedded, it was deep. He would need surgery to remove it, Linda got on the phone to book an x- Ray.

Iain's monitor started beeping, before they could get him to surgery. Rita rushed in and did CPR on him. Linda kept an eye on the monitor, as Rita continued to administer CPR.

"Rita, stop " said Linda as she looked at the monitor, he wasn't responding to treatment. Rita stepped back and

Linda noticed that her sister had blood on her hands. Surely, she hadn't done this. When Denise told her she had done this, Linda knew that she had to ring the police. She knew it was the right thing to do.

"Denise Andrews?" A police woman asked.

Denise looked at the police woman, she was known to the police for stealing, taking drugs and neglecting her children,who were now in care, although Denise and Linda were allowed supervised access.

"I'm arresting you on the murder of Iain Dean. " An officer snapped a pair of handcuffs around her wrists and dragged her from the ED.

Linda started to cry, while Rita was shocked, she'd thought that Iain would survive, he was strong, he was a fighter, but this was one fight that he had given up on. Iain's body was taken down to the morgue. Rita went to the chapel of rest on her break and opened the door. Iain's body lay in the coffin. She walked over, and took his hand, which was now cold.

"Iain, I'm so sorry " Rita wept, if she hadn't of lied about Mark, he wouldn't of gone off with Linda and he wouldn't have been stabbed. This was alll her fault, she searched in her scrub pocket for a tissue and wiped her eyes. She kissed his cheek and left the chapel, closing the door, behind her. She leant against the wall, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she continued to walk as she grieved the man that she had loved.

* * *

**If,** **didn't like this, that is your opinion, but please no nasty messages, because while I understand you guys are entitled to an opinion, as am I, there's some things that should be left unsaid. But thanks for reading. I'm also loosing the motivation to write for this, because of the reviews and this is probably my favourite and only Casualty story, which is now going as I had completed most of my other ones. I have decided I will close this down after 10 more chapter's, so if you have any requests that you'd like me to do, only if I can write the characters, as if I don't know a character, I won't do it, please do let me know, this will as also include my own. **


End file.
